


Figure Eight

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Erotica, F/M, HEA, Humor, Love, Romance, Sportsward, figure skating, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 235,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is a nationally ranked paired skater with Jacob Black. Edward Masen is beautiful British skater paired with Tanya. However, both of their partners fall into hard times. These two try to navigate their way through life, both on and off the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nationals and Knees

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=figureeight1.jpg)

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Figure Eight**

**Chapter One: Nationals and Knees**

**BPOV**

"Damn it, Jacob! Stop touching my boobs as you're lifting me," I growled.

"Come on, you love it," Jacob purred as he batted his eyes.

"No. I don't. Come on, we have only three minutes left in the warm up skate before we perform for the United States Nationals," I seethed. "Star lift and don't touch the tatas."

"Fine," he said as he adjusted his stance. We built up speed and Jacob lifted me into a flawless star lift, soaring over his six foot tall frame. He may be a pain in the ass, but he was strong and he has never dropped me. I flipped down and landed softly on my skates. "See? I can play nice, Isabella."

"When you want to," I said as I jabbed in the ribs. "Do you want to win?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "Let's do this shit, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

We finished doing some basic lifts and spot checked a few places in the choreography. Before we knew it, warm up skate was done and we got off the ice. We were the favorites for the National Championship. We coasted through the short program and now we were last to skate for the long program. It was our third year together as a pair. Jacob and I hated each other off the ice, but he was an amazing partner. He was strong, confident and driven. Everything I looked for in a pairs partner.

We'd been foisted together by my mother and his father. I was trying to hack it as a singles skater but couldn't nail the needed triples. Jacob was on his fourth partner in six months. He'd slept with all of them. Two of them got pregnant and the other two were so repulsed that they left him. We met on the ice. It was hate at first sight. However, my coach, the esteemed Carlisle Cullen, insisted I try working with him. I sighed and went with it. Jacob taught me the basics for pairs skating and by the end of our first practice, we'd nailed the star lift and a death drop. I hesitantly agreed to work with Jacob. However, it was a strictly business relationship. No funny business. I wanted Olympic Gold and that means that I do NOT sleep around.

Besides, Jacob probably has the clap. Or something.

_Ewwww!_

Six months after our initial meeting, we'd perform at several regional competitions. We were gaining notoriety and experience. Carlisle felt that we were ready for several international Grand Prix events and we enrolled in two competitions. We won gold at both events. Easily. The only other pair that was close to us in the way of scores was Edward Masen and Tanya Juneau.

Edward was a class act. Tanya, not so much. Her mouth got them into trouble and they lost points because she dissed several judges. I felt sorry for Edward. Honestly. It's a shame such a strong skater had a bitch for a partner.

I bet he was thinking the same about me. It's a shame that I have to put up with Jacob. He's such a prick. A bad boy. A baby daddy to two little girls who will never know their father. Bastard.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to focus on the program," I said as smiled at my coach. "I don't want a repeat from rehearsal yesterday. I can't fall on the throw triple salchow."

"That wasn't you, Bella. That was Jake. He threw you too hard. How's the knee?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine. I may have Jasper take a look at it after this competition. I think I need some rehab on it," I said as I bent my knee. Yesterday in practice, I fell funny on one of our throws. My knee gave out and it was slightly swollen. Emmett McCarty who was the trainer that I worked with taped me up so I could have some extra support for today. He also gave me some stim and ice last night. Also a stern talking to Jacob.

"I hope that it's nothing serious," Carlisle said with a frown. "We have the Worlds in March."

"I'll be fine. Jacob just needs to not toss me like I'm a rag doll," I said with an eye roll.

I went into the woman's room to adjust my makeup. Normally I don't like to wear makeup but when I'm on the ice, I piled it on. My eyes were smoky and my lips were a deep blood red. My brown curly hair was pinned back in a tight bun with a red swatch of fabric that matched my dress. Alice, Carlisle's daughter, was my best friend and costume designer for Jacob and me. The outfit she chose for us for the compilation of songs from  _Mask of Zorro_  was red dress with laser cut outs and a chiffon skirt. Jacob wore black pants and a shirt that matched my dress. Alice wanted him to wear a mask, but he abjectly refused.

I agreed with him.

One of the rare times that I did.

Just because I agreed with him, Jacob wanted to grab my ass. He got a toe pick in the shin for that one.

"Yo, Bells. We're up next," Jacob called into the bathroom. I blew out a breath and went out into the backstage area of the ice arena. I slipped off my jacket and did some brief stretches to loosen up my muscles. Once I did my stretches, Carlisle rubbed my shoulders and told me that I would kick ass.

I hope so.

I hated relying on another person to win but I wasn't strong enough as a singles skater to cut it. I needed Jacob. He needed me. We were a team. Despite the fact that I hated him, we needed to work together to win Nationals.

The pair before us finished their piece. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton skated off the ice. I could tell by Jessica's tears that they did not do well. Mike had a posture of defeat. He gave me a slight smile as they went to the kiss and cry. Jacob and I stepped onto the ice and faced Carlisle.

"This is it. You both can nail this. Just be confident and don't let the standings faze you. You both worked so hard for this and I'm proud of you," Carlisle said. "Let's say a brief prayer and you both can kick some ass."

We bowed our heads and said our silent thanks to God and prayers that neither one of us would get hurt or fall. Carlisle squeezed our hands and gave us a smile as our names were called. Jacob grasped my hand and we did a loop around the arena before reaching our mark for the opening of our routine. We got into our positions and waited for music to start.

It did and we both flew into action. Like perfectly synchronized dancers, we moved and flowed with each other. I was only 5'3", easily dwarfed by Jacob. However, we fit together perfectly when we skated. Jacob had the strength that I lacked and I had the artistry that he struggled with.

We were halfway through our routine when we got to the throw salchow that caused me issues in practice. "Don't toss me like I'm a sack of potatoes, Jake," I hissed as we built up speed.

"Got it, Swan," he said as he pulled close to his body. He twisted and turned, launching me into the air. I crossed my arms and prayed that my knee would hold up. I did my three revolutions and landed on my blade. I smiled as I didn't fall. We worked into our footwork sequence. It was tight and intricate and hard. I had no problem with it, but Jacob was bigger than me and struggled with the moves. Like I said, I had the artistry, Jacob had the strength.

We got through the footwork and did our spin sequence before the end of the routine. We had one more jump left and it was the bane of my existence. Side by side triple loops. Gah! I hated the fact that we put a triple at the end of the routine, but in order to get bonus points, we needed to do it. We readied our jumps and took off simultaneously. Thankfully, we landed at the same time but I noticed that Jake doubled his. I was pissed as it meant that we would not get the bonus points.

We finished the routine and landed our final pose. The crowd roared and we bowed for the audience. Flowers and stuffed animals were being thrown onto the ice and we waved at the audience before we exited the ice. We both slipped on our blade guards and went to the kiss and cry. Carlisle hugged both of us, exclaiming his pride and joy that we did so well. I was already mentally deconstructing the entire performance in my head. Each mistake, each nuance, each fumble. I knew that I wanted to address several places before we performed this routine for the world competition in a few months.

"Bella, stop obsessing," Jacob laughed. "Enjoy our adoring fans."

"Okay," I said with a smile. We both waved and waited for the scores. A few moments later, the scores were posted and like we had been favored to do, we won our third National championship. Jacob pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. I squealed excitedly and returned his embrace. As we were the last pair to skate, the medal ceremony was being set up on the ice as we were hugging.

A camera was thrust in our faces and we had several interviews until we were beckoned on the ice to receive our medals. We skated around the arena and waved until we got onto the top rung of the podium. Scott Hamilton put the medals around our necks, shaking our hands and giving us bouquets of flowers. Jessica and Mike got the bronze medal and some new pair, James and Victoria Hunter, a brother/sister act got the silver.

We posed for pictures and then went our separate ways. I went into the locker room, changing into my jeans and t-shirt. I slipped on my comfortable Chuck Taylors and pulled my bag over my shoulder. Carlisle was driving me back to the hotel where I would have dinner with him and my parents. Jacob wanted to go out and drink to celebrate. He could have at it. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep. It had been a crazy few days and I needed the rest.

xx FE xx

"Bella! We need to change up your costumes for your short program. The colors don't go with the music," Alice said from her spot on the couch. I was doing yoga on the floor as we chattered on. "Here are my latest sketches that I came up for you and Jacob."

She tossed a pad of paper in front of me. We were doing routine to an expert from one of Tchaikovsky's symphonies. Our costumes currently were black and white. Very simple and sleek. The picture in front of me was more flowy and in Jake's terms 'faggy.' "Jacob would hate the poofy sleeves, Alice," I said. "I think the colors are pretty and I love it. Remember we need to cater to the dog."

"Asshole," Alice grumbled. "The piece you're skating to is so romantic and beautiful. The costumes don't match it."

"I know," I sighed. "God, can't I just get a new partner? It would be infinitely easier to do that than fight with Jacob over costumes. And reminding him to not touch my boobs or grope my ass."

"Let's check if anyone has had a breakdown and partners are available," Alice snickered. She pulled out her laptop and went to ESPN. She typed in figure skating into the search bar and squealed. "Shut the front door! BELLA! Come here and read this."

I got up from the floor and went to sit next to Alice on our shared couch. In addition to being my costume designer, she was also my best friend and roommate. "What am I reading?" I asked.

She thrust her Macbook onto my lap and on the website was a huge headline:  _Tanya Juneau Banned from Figuring Skating for the Remainder of her Career._  "No way," I breathed as I read the article. Apparently she was on some heavy duty painkillers and steroids for a back injury she received from a recent car accident. She had a random drug test and had several banned drugs in her system. It was a few hours before the England National Championship. Tanya was disqualified and Edward Masen was forced to withdraw from the competition.

"You should go for him, Bella. He's a class act. His skating style is much more suited to yours," Alice pointed out.

"It only said the drugs were in Tanya's system. What if Edward is using? I don't want to be associated with that. Besides, he's British," I said. "I refuse to compete in England and I'm certain that Edward wouldn't want to become an American citizen to compete."

"There have been couples that were from two countries and competed. It's not normal, but there is a precedent," Alice said.

"I'll stick with Jake, for now. As much as I hate him, we have to stick it out until Worlds. We're working on a new lift today at practice," I grumbled. "That means that Jake is going to be a total bitch. Shit, do you have Edward's number?"

"You're funny, Bells," Alice snickered. I shoved her shoulder and went to get dressed for my practice with Jake and Carlisle. I changed into a pair of tight pants and matching hoodie. I grabbed my keys along with my huge bag filled with my skates. "Bye Bella! Have fun. Don't kill the dog!"

"I'll try," I said dejectedly. I gave Alice a wink and darted out of the condo. I slipped into my blue BMW. I sighed as I inhaled the leather and car smell. This was my present to myself after we won our first National Championship. My sponsorship check from Wheaties went to buy this baby.

As I drove to the arena, I contemplated my choices and my life. I'd always wanted to be a skater. It was the one place where I was graceful and beautiful. I pushed myself. Always. First when I started lessons at the age of four with my dad, Charlie, who had every dream of making me the first female hockey star on the lake behind our home in Forks, Washington. I took to the ice like a pro and my mom, Renee, saw something in me that she wanted to help grow. The next day, I was signed up in lessons at the local ice arena for beginners. I flew through the first set of lessons and quickly surpassed all of the teachers at that arena.

My mom then went to Port Angeles and I began lessons in their ice rink with more challenging routines and tougher teachers. I stayed with them until I reached the age of fifteen. I grew exponentially as a skater under their tutelage. However, I needed more. One day, as I was rehearsing my latest routine, a man was watching in the stands. I didn't recognize him at first, but that man was Carlisle Cullen.  _THE_  Carlisle Cullen. The only man to win a gold medal in Nationals, Worlds, and Olympics twice. He was sitting in the bleachers watching me skate. After I finished my practice, he approached my mom. The spoke briefly and phone numbers were exchanged.

Later that night, my parents got into a huge fight. Over me. Apparently Carlisle wanted to train me in Seattle with the best choreographers, best teachers and best that the sport had to offer. My dad was adamant that I stayed in Forks. My mom wanted me to perform at a national level. Carlisle felt that I could do it. It was a huge point of contention in the house for a long time. However, I was stagnating in Port Angeles and yearned to be challenged. My dad finally relented and we drove to Seattle to check out the facilities I'd be working in as a skater. It was absolutely beautiful. I bounced on my toes at the prospect of working here.

Carlisle greeted us and he instructed me to put on my skates. I did and went onto the ice. It was so smooth. I smiled and waited for further instruction. Carlisle said that he was going to put some music on. He wanted to see me move to the music. I smiled and skated to center ice. A delicate lullaby came on and I moved around the ice. I pulled out all my tricks. My spiral sequence, my split jump, my layback spin…

Carlisle came onto the ice and he cupped my face. He told me that we had a lot to work on but he would love the opportunity to see me grow. My father sighed and wrote a check to Carlisle. I grew as a skater but I could never get the strength to do consistent triples. I had a solid triple flip, triple loop and triple salchow. Everything else was shaky at best. I strength trained. I exercised. I did everything to make my jumps more solid.

But it didn't work.

After I had my tenth disappointing showing at a regional competition, Carlisle suggested that I work on becoming a pairs skater. I was so pissed at the suggestion. I wanted to make it on my own, but couldn't. So, at the age of eighteen, I was introduced to a twenty year old Jacob Black at the insistence of my coach, my mom and Jacob's father, Billy. We spent two years building my repertoire as a pairs skater and we finally competed.

The rest was history.

I just wished Jacob was history. He's so gross. I think he's on his 100th woman he's slept with. Hell if I know, as long as his dick stays far away from me. I don't want his cooties.

I parked my car next to Carlisle's Mercedes and got out of my BMW. I swiped my bag from the back of my car and went into the arena. I walked into the locker room and slipped on a pair of lucky socks. I laced up my skates and went to do some laps around the rink to warm up. I put my iPod in my pocket of my hoodie and set it to shuffle. I alternated with doing forward laps and twisting to do some backwards laps.

I saw Jacob and Carlisle come onto the ice. I skated over to them and tossed my iPod into my smaller bag that I carry with me to the arena. "Hi, guys," I said with a smile.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. Did you hear about Edward Masen and Tanya Juneau?" I asked.

"I nearly spit out my coffee when I read the article. Edward is such a beautiful skater. Tanya could have been if she got her head together," Carlisle said with a frown.

"What happened?" Jacob asked confusedly.

"Edward Masen's partner is banned from the sport for steroid and drug abuse," Carlisle explained. "It's a shame. They were your closest competition at the World Competition. Oh well, now you have a certain chance to medal at the World Competition in Munich. Let's get working on fixing some problem spots in your long program. Then we have to work on your side by side double axels and that quirky lift you wanted to add to the short program."

We both nodded and went to the center of the rink, taking our places for our long program. We fixed a few places that were rough. It was mainly the footwork section and the artistic aspects of the program that we struggled with. Or rather, Jacob struggled with. It was consistent in every judge's critique that Jacob needed to work on his flow and artistry. It was like his arms and legs were not attached to his body.

After we addressed the issues with the long program, we worked on our side by side double axels. We never landed in sync. Because I was so much smaller, I always landed first and we were docked points. It was always about being in sync. We were getting close to being done with our axel work when we prepared for our last jumps. We prepared and took off. I landed like normal but Jacob was crumpled on the ground, screaming in agony. I fell to my knees next to Jacob's head and looked for Carlisle. He was on his phone. He flipped it shut and skated over to us. He knelt down and looked at Jacob with concern.

"What happened?"

"I fell, Cullen," Jacob snapped.

"I know that, shithead," Carlisle spat back. "What hurts?"

"My right knee," he groaned. "It felt like it completely gave out before I fell."

"No injuries previous to this?" Carlisle asked. "To that knee?"

"No."

"Carlisle?" came a voice.

"On the ice, Jasper," Carlisle called. "Bella, go help him. He hates to walk on the ice."

I nodded and skated to the edge of the ice, offering Jasper Whitlock, our physician, my arm. "What happened, Bells?"

"Jacob and I were practicing our side by side double axels and he fell. Jacob is complaining about his knee," I said, furrowing my brow.

"Landing knee?"

I nodded and helped Jasper to Jacob. Jasper handed me his cell phone and told me to call 911. I did and the operator told me that they would have an ambulance brought out in ten minutes. I instructed them to come in the back way. Carlisle handed me a pair of blade guards and I went to the back where the Zamboni dumped the spare snow from the rink. I opened the garage door and waited for the ambulance. I heard the sirens and soon the ambulance was backed up to the arena. I led the EMTs to Jacob. They strapped him into a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. Jasper rode with Jacob.

Once they pulled away, I looked over to Carlisle. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Bells," Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. He gave me a sad smile, his blue eyes darkened with frustration. "Come on, let's go to the hospital. I need to call Billy."

We skated off the ice and quickly pulled on our street shoes. I hastily dried my blades and threw them into my bag. We got into our respective cars. We went to University of Washington Center for Sports Medicine. Jasper was an attending physician there and had special privileges. We parked and went inside. Carlisle was on the phone, speaking to Jacob's father, Billy Black. We sat down in the waiting room. I pulled out my Nook and read as we waited for Jasper to come out and tell us what the deal was.

As we were waiting, Billy came rolling into the hospital. He had lost the use of his legs because of diabetes and he was in a wheel chair. He barked who he was and Carlisle went to comfort him. Billy wheeled himself next to me and held my hand, giving me a kind smile. An hour or so, Jasper came out with a look of despair.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"He completely tore his ACL, MCL and meniscus," Jasper grimaced. "He's out for at least a year. If not permanently. It's a horrible injury."

"So, he can't skate at the World Competition?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry. No," Jasper said with a frown. "He's asking for you, Bells."

I nodded and went back to Jacob's room per Jasper's instructions. Jacob was in a gurney with his leg propped up with several pillows and a mountain of ice. "Hey, Jake," I said.

"Hi," he grumbled. "I'm certain that Dr. Hick told you what the hell is wrong with me."

"Yeah. You'll get over this, Jake. You'll rehab it and you'll be as good as new," I said as I sat down next to him.

"No, I won't," he growled. "I'm fucked, Bella. I saw the x-ray and the MRI. There is NO WAY that I'm going to get over this. My skating career is over. I'm done."

"Don't say that, Jake," I murmured. "I know you're frustrated but you'll get over this. You'll be…"

"Don't say 'fine,' Bella. I won't be fine. I know you hated me and you wanted a new partner. Well, now is your chance to get a new one. Perhaps Masen will be your dream partner. He's searching, too," Jacob snarled. "Get out, Bella. I can't handle your 'Pollyanna' cheerfulness. I've put up with you for long enough and I'm secretly glad that I got injured. I don't have to endure you teasing me."

"You don't mean that," I sniffled.

"I do. Get. Out," he roared.

I cowered and slipped out of his room. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I grabbed my things and said a quick good bye to Carlisle and Billy. I ran out to my car and sped home. Jake's words were so hurtful. I knew he was in pain but he shouldn't have taken it out on me. I managed to get to my condo without crashing and I went into my calming lavender and periwinkle bedroom, slamming the door shut. I fell onto my king-sized bed and sobbed for the words that Jake said to me. For Jake's injury. For the missed opportunity of the World Championships.

_What am I going to do now?_

**A/N: And there we go. The first chapter for Figure Eight. Let me know what think of the story and if I should continue. I'm debating on whether or not to switch points of view. Right now, I'm leaning towards yes, but I'm not sure. Leave me some love. Love is good. Thanks for reading the ramblings from my brain!**


	2. Drugs and Death

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Two: Drugs and Death**

**EPOV**

"Tanya, you shouldn't be taking those pills. If they do a random drug test, you'll get caught," I hissed at my partner. We were practicing for the British Figure Skating Championships.

"I've been taking them for nearly a year now, Edward," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "Don't get your knickers in a wad."

I rolled my eyes and skated away from my partner. She was definitely trying my patience. I understand that she's in pain, but we're going to get disqualified if she continues taking those pain killers and those steroids. As she waited for the drugs to kick in, I worked with my coach, Liam McDougal, on the spin sequence that was in the center of our program. I was having a hard time with the sit spin that our choreographer wanted us to do. We ran it several times until I got comfortable with it. Tanya was still 'nursing' her back.

"Come on, Tanya. We need to at least get three complete practices of our long program. We're struggling with the second half," I said.

"Three? My back can't take that much. How about one?" she asked.

I rubbed my face and scowled my partner.

"Don't glare at me, Edward Masen," she snapped. "You're perfectly healthy. You don't have an injury. You're fine."

"Tanya, just because I don't have an injury doesn't mean that I don't hurt after our practices," I snarled. "If someone would watch their weight I wouldn't have to ice my shoulders every night."

"Are you calling me fat?" she shrieked.

"Not fat, per se," I sniveled. "Hefty."

"You are fucking prat, Edward. I hate you," she said as she took off for me.

"Okay, children," Liam said as he caught Tanya's waist. "As much as I hate to say it, Tanya, Edward is right about the weight. But Edward you don't have to be a wanker about it."

"You try lifting her," I said. "Seriously, try it."

"Fine. Tanya, let's do a hand to hand lift," Liam said. She rolled her eyes and took his hand. They skated around the rink, building up speed. I sat on the edge of the ice with a smug grin on my face. I was thinking that he wouldn't even be able to lift her over his head. They prepped for the lift and Liam hoisted her partially over his shoulders. He groaned and eased her back down. "Fuck, Tanya. Edward, how do you do it?"

"The fact that I can bench press nearly three hundred pounds helps," I snickered. "Go on a diet, Tanya. Save us the trouble."

"Yeah, we're done for the day. Well, Edward, you are. Tanya, we're going for a run and doing some strength training. Got it?" Liam said.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes!" we both replied. I skated past my partner building up speed to do a Tano triple Lutz as I exited the rink. I held up my middle finger to my partner as I did the jump and landed soundly on my right leg. Tanya threw her water bottle in my direction and I left to go to the locker room. I slipped off my skates and put on my sneakers. I gathered my keys and went out to the parking lot of the rink. I eased into my Volvo. After I backed out and headed out of the parking lot, my cell phone rang from my pocket. I clicked on the hands-free link. "Hello?"

"Edward! It's Mom," she sang. "Are you available for dinner tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am," I smiled. "Liam laid into Tanya for being too heavy and they are working out. What's Dad cooking?"

"Lamb chops, my boy," Esme, my sweet mother said.

"Fabulous. I'll be over in a few," I said.

"Love you, Edward. Bring Kate if you want."

I rolled my eyes at my mom's statement. Little did she know that Kate, my girlfriend of two years, and I were having issues. I dreaded going back to the flat that we shared together. Well, technically it was my flat. Kate just lived with me. She paid me rent so I could pay my mortgage. "I think Kate's going to stay home, Mom," I said, my voice tightening up.

"Oh. Okay. See you soon, love," Esme said and she rung off the phone. I drove to my parents' home in the outskirts of London and parked behind my father's Mercedes. He was a well-respected doctor and he had done well for his family. My mom was my publicist and agent for all of my skating commitments. That made sense as she used to be a skater herself and she knew the ropes.

I ran my hand through my bronze colored hair, trying to tame it but failing miserably. It was always a hot mess. I got out of the car and went up to the front door. My mom threw the door open and flung herself at me. I chuckled as I hugged her tightly. She was so tiny but so enthusiastic. "Hi, Mom."

"It's been too long, Edward Anthony," she chastised, her bright green eyes piercing through mine. "Have you lost weight?"

"No. I've actually gained a few kilos," I snickered. "I have to keep my strength up to heft Tanya over my head."

"Oooooooooooh, I hate that girl. She's nothing but trouble," Esme said as she narrowed her eyes. "Come in. Come in. Your father was talking about his latest trip to America. Some huge to do in Chicago about the latest in heart valve replacement."

"Sounds intriguing," I said dryly.

"Don't mock your old man, you brat," my father, Edward Masen Sr., said as he leaned against the door frame of their home. His dark brown hair was a hot mess, like mine. His skin was pale and his eyes were a clear hazel. I also had his frame. Tall and lean. His American accent was even more pronounced as he had just returned from the states. His hometown of Chicago. He gave me a crooked grin. "My job makes sure you can twirl pretty on the ice."

"Thanks, Pops," I said, imitating his accent. "I surely appreciate it." He ruffled my hair and rolled his eyes.

My father was born and raised in Chicago. He met my mother when she came into his hospital with an injury when she was in a skating review. He took care of her and it was love at first sight. She finished her commitment to the skating review. Once she was done, she went back to Chicago. Their romance was a whirlwind. They married within a month of Esme moving in with my father. I appeared eight months later.

I was an oops baby.

The first few years of their marriage were spent in Chicago until Edward Sr. could finish his residency and choose a specialty. He chose cardiothoracic surgery and quickly became a huge specialist in his field. He revolutionized the use of pig heart valves in human patients. He was sought after by many hospitals. However, my mom was homesick for England. When I was five, we moved to London and my father began his practice in the city. So, despite the accent and British attitude, I was an American citizen. Along with a British citizen. I had the paperwork and birth certificate to prove it.

It made going to university easy. I actually decided to go Northwestern in Evanston, receiving my degree in pre-med. If I ever decided to stop my skating career, I'd go to medical school and follow in my father's footsteps.

We sat down at the kitchen table. My father, who was also a closet gourmet cook, set a plate filled with three lamb chops and mashed potatoes in front of me. Or at least I thought they were mashed potatoes. I dug into the dinner and nearly spit out my 'potatoes.' "Dad? What the fuck?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "I expected potatoes."

"Watch your language, Edward," Esme chastised.

"Sorry. Serious, Dad," I said.

"Cauliflower that's been blended. Excellent for keeping you healthy," Edward Sr. said with a smirk. "If you eat mashed potatoes, you have the butter and the milk. It's too fatty."

"Okay, Pops," I snickered. "You could have warned me. I expected mashed potatoes and instead I got gruel."

"It is not gruel."

"Yes. It is," Esme laughed.

"You both suck," Edward Sr. said, tossing a napkin at my head. We tucked into our dinner, eating the gruel. It was foul. I seriously hope that my father doesn't make it again. I'll love my fatty mashed potatoes any day.

"So, Edward," Esme began.

"Yes?" my father and I replied.

"Junior," she chuckled. "How was practice?"

"Do you want the truth or for me to sugarcoat?" I asked.

"Truth," my father said.

"Tanya is going to get banned. She's still taking those pills. And she's gaining a lot of weight. It's getting harder and harder to lift her," I said as I cracked my neck.

"Will you be ready for the British Figure Skating Championships?" Esme asked.

"I doubt it," I answered. "If she doesn't pull her head out of her ass, we won't even qualify for European Figure Skating Championships. However, it's the pills that are pissing me off. She KNOWS that they are banned. Yet, she still takes them."

"Why don't you report her?" Edward Sr. asked.

"Because I want to compete," I said. "It's selfish, but that's what I want."

"If you could change partners, who would you choose?" Esme asked. "British or American."

"Can I skate with an American?" I asked.

"You'd lose a year of competition because the British skating federation would release you from their contract. But it's not good to compete with a new partner for the first year, anyway," Esme said. "So?"

"Anybody? American or British?"

"Yes."

"The skater with the best qualities that I would kill to skate with is Isabella Swan," I replied. "We have a similar style. I hate her partner now, though. He's such an asshole. At last year Worlds, he slept with Tanya and every other female skater in the competition that was not married. He apparently has two daughters floating around the world. I prayed that he hadn't slept with his own partner. She looked too sweet. Too innocent for his bullshit. However, she glared at him and I assumed that they hadn't been together that way. But, she's been with Jacob Black for four years. They just won their third National Championship. They nearly had perfect scores. They only struggled with the artistry but that was because of Jacob."

"He's like a gorilla on the ice," Esme laughed. "I'm surprised he still 'upright' or his knuckles don't drag on the floor. Neanderthal."

"He is a caveman," I snorted. "Me. Jake. You woman. We fuck."

"Can you imagine the diseases he has?" Edward Sr. said wrinkling his nose. "The wonders of a condom. Please tell me you know what that is, brat?"

"Yes, Dad," I replied, rolling my eyes. I got up and washed the dishes with my mom. We chatted while we worked. My dad was paged to the hospital for an emergency surgery. I left when he did and drove back home. I parked in the garage and went up the stairs. I unlocked the door. I heard some noise from the bedroom. I sighed and walked toward the bedroom that I shared with Kate.

"Yes! Garrett! Harder," she moaned.

"What the fuck?" I growled. I pushed the door open and found Kate in MY bed screwing MY best friend. Her legs were over his shoulders and he was pounding into her relentlessly.

"Edward!" she shrieked. Garrett looked over his shoulder and blushed a deep crimson. "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

"No, I don't," I snarled.

Garrett slid off my girlfriend and pulled up the sheets over their bodies. "Hi, Edward."

I glared at them. "You have fifteen minutes to get your shit out of my house," I said calmly. "If you aren't gone by then, I'm calling the cops. And take the damn sheets off the bed." I turned on my heel and went out on the balcony. I sat down on the chair and froze my ass off while my ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend packed up.

I heard the sliding door open up. Kate came outside and sat down next to me. She put her hand on my knee. I shot up and leaned against the railing. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Kate. If you weren't happy, you could have talked to me," I said quietly.

"It just happened," she whispered. "We're in love."

"So were we," I replied. "But I guess I know where we stand. I'm going to say this once. Leave and never come back. I never want to see you or Garrett again. Give me your key. Whatever you didn't get, I'll send to your parents. And you will get the fucking bed."

Kate got up and pressed the key onto the table on the balcony. "I am sorry, Edward. I know you don't believe me, but I do love you."

"Please leave," I said menacingly low. Kate huffed and left the balcony. I watched as she and Garrett carried down her suitcases and loaded them up into their respective cars. She took a glance back at me before she got into her Mini Cooper and drove away behind Garrett. I went back into the apartment and took a shower. I grabbed some fresh sheets and made a bed on my couch. I set my alarm on my cell phone. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep, wanting to forget the events of today.

xx FE xx

The next few weeks were spent training and practicing. I was determined to let my breakup with Kate fall to the back burner. She was no longer a part of my life and I didn't need her. The day after our breakup, I ordered a new bedroom set. The old one was dismantled and deposited into the dumpster. I couldn't look at it without feeling sick. I also upgraded to a king-sized bed. I'm nearly six feet tall. I need a big bed.

On the day of our short program performance, I was practicing with Tanya. She had lost some weight and it was much easier to pick her up for lifts. However, she was still taking the damn pills. She had a car accident nearly a year ago and she's still taking the pain killers. She's such an addict. I secretly hope that they do a random drug test on her and she gets some sort of consequence for actions.

We were working on an intricate spin sequence when several officials came into the practice rink. "Edward Masen, Tanya Juneau, Alistair Watson and Emma Pots, I need you for some drug testing," one of the officials said.

Tanya paled and grabbed my arm. "Edward! They're going to find out."

"I'm not going to say that I told you so," I said. I knew that Tanya would get caught. I knew that her career was fucked. We skated off and followed the officials to the bathroom. Alistair and I were handed a cup and we ducked into the men's room. I peed in the cup and handed it to the official. Tanya handed hers to the same official with a look of absolute fear.

"You can keep practicing. If there is something in your sample, we'll let you know."

We all nodded and went back out onto the ice. Tanya couldn't focus on the practice because she knew that she was fucked. She kept falling. Missed my hands. Causing me to fall. I knew that I have a bruise on my left hip from running into the boards twice from her clumsiness.

About an hour later, the officials came back with the president of the skating federation. "Tanya Juneau? We need to speak with you," the president said.

"Can my partner come with me?" she asked quietly.

"If you want him there, that's fine," he said coldly. "Please remove your skates and meet me in my office in five minutes." He left the rink. I had to essentially carry Tanya off the ice. She was shaking like a leaf and she already had tears in her blue eyes. I helped her remove her skates and we walked to the office. I knocked on the door and we were invited inside. Tanya sat down. I plopped down next to her. "Based off your body language, Ms. Juneau, you know why I called you in here. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," she murmured.

"Your drug test was positive. You're disqualified from the competition and pending an investigation, your career as a skater is at jeopardy."

"Could I eventually come back?" she asked.

"Depending on the severity of the offense, it's possible. However, you're suspended for at least a year. Mr. Masen, I'm terribly sorry about this. Did you know about your partner's drug habit?"

"Yes," I said. "I tried to convince her to stop. However, she wouldn't listen."

"Your test was clean, Mr. Masen. Spotless. It's a shame that your partner made such a poor choice. I was looking forward to your programs," he said with a frown. "Any questions?"

We both shook our heads and left the office. Tanya fell apart. I gawked at her and left her sobbing in the hallway. I couldn't deal with her. She made her own decisions. I got to the locker room and was greeted by Liam. His eyes were sad. "Edward," he began quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"It was Tanya's fault," I said.

"Tanya?" he asked, his brows furrowed. "Have you checked your voicemail?"

I picked up my cell phone and saw that I had about fifty new calls. All from my mom. I listened to the first message and she said that she was at the hospital. Dad had had a heart attack. "What happened?" I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs.

"Come on, mate. We need to get you to the hospital," Liam said. We gathered my costume and bag. We ran to his car and drove to the hospital that my mom was at with my dad. He dropped me off at the entrance and I ran inside. I asked the receptionist if my father had been admitted. She checked the computer and said that there was no patient registered under that name. I pulled out my phone and frantically dialed my mom. She picked up.

"Edward? Where are you?" she wailed.

"I'm at the hospital," I replied.

"We're on the fifth floor. We're waiting for you," she said quietly. "Room 506."

I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and found room 506. My mom was sitting next to my father who was attached to a bunch of different machines. He had a tube down his throat and a machine was breathing for him. "Mom?"

"He's gone, Edward," she said as she held his hand. "It was a massive heart attack. They worked on him for nearly two hours to get him stabilized, but he's brain dead. I wanted you to get a chance to say goodbye."

"But he was fine. I spoke to him this morning," I said, tears falling down my pale cheeks. "He wished me luck for today. He was fine."

"It was very sudden, Edward," Esme whispered as she brushed his brown hair away from his forehead. "He felt no pain. Like I said, we were waiting for you. Once you've said goodbye, we're pulling the plug. Your father wouldn't want to live like this. A vegetable."

I sat down opposite my mom and took my father's other hand. He looked so not like my father. He looked weak. Pale. Dead. My mom got up and kissed my forehead before she ducked out of the room. "Dad," I murmured. "You can't be gone. You can't. Please come back," I cried like a little boy. "I'm not ready to let go of you. Please. Please squeeze my hand. Tell me that there's something in your head that you're okay."

I got nothing. Just the beeping of the machines and the quiet whir of the ventilator. I sighed and let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I just put my head on the bed, on his arm. I wanted him to gather me in his arms but he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. My father, dead at the age of 52. Too young to die.

"Mr. Masen? It's time," the doctor said.

"So soon?" I sniffled. He nodded and went to the machines. My mom came in and wrapped her arms around me. I held her closely and the machines were disconnected from my father. The heartbeats were slow and steady. And they kept getting slower. And slower. And slower. Until it was one long beep. Esme sobbed against me and clutched at my fleece jacket. The doctor turned off the machines and pronounced him dead.

_Can today suck anymore?_

xx FE xx

"Edward! Open the damn door," Liam yelled. I was passed out on the couch, surrounded by whiskey and beer bottles.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

After burying my father, I fell into a funk. I barely left my apartment. I couldn't skate. I didn't have a partner. I refused to apply for medical schools because the doctors couldn't save my father. So, I just sat in my flat and drank my body weight in beer and whisky.

I heard Liam's key attack my door. I had forgotten that I had given him a spare one. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. The door opened and Liam grabbed the blankets covering my body and threw them off me. "Fuck, Edward. Get your stinky, smelly arse off this couch."

"What's the point?" I snarled.

"Look, I know you're pissed off about Tanya. I know that you are incredibly upset about your father. But you need to get over this. I have news," he said. He pulled on my arm and forced me to sit up. My stomach lurched and I gave him a furtive look. "Don't puke on me, Edward."

"Asshole," I said. "I need you to use your inside voice, Liam. Hangover."

"I think you're still drunk," Liam said.

I shrugged and looked at my coach. "News? I'd like to go back to wallowing."

"I think I found you a new partner," Liam said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan," he smirked. "Her partner fucked up his knee something brutal and she's searching. She's already interviewed a handful of potentials but nothing is clicking. We're flying to Seattle in two days for your audition. Get your passport ready."

"Who says I even want to skate anymore?"I shrugged.

"Edward, I've seen you on the ice. You get this look of complete bliss. You're too good to not skate. So, shower or something. You smell like the inside of my skates. It's rank."

I sniffed my shirt and I wrinkled my nose. "That is pretty foul. When is our flight?" I asked.

"We leave at three in the afternoon on Friday. Your mom is coming with us," Liam said. "It was actually her idea. She found out about Isabella and Jacob. So, today, shower and go workout. Tomorrow we spend the day on the ice and work on an audition piece. We leave the day after that."

"But, she's American," I replied.

"So are you, idiot," Liam snickered. "Remember, your father was born in Chicago."

I grimaced at the mention of my father. My dead father.

"Sorry, Edward. But he was. And you were born in Chicago. You're an American citizen. I've already spoken to the British skating federation and they are willing to revoke your membership. You'll have a year from your last competition before you can compete. Approximately nine months from now, you can be competing with Isabella Swan for the World championship! And the Olympics… not necessarily in that order, though. Shower. Now. Please. My nose is begging you."

I rolled my eyes and padded to my bathroom. I took a long shower, washing the several weeks worth of grime off my body. I got out of the shower and attacked the growth on my face. Also known as my beard. After I finished my shower, I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I was still saddened by the death of my father and by the betrayal of my partner. But, I was going to move past this and make something beautiful out of it. Hopefully, with Isabella Swan.

**A/N: And there's Edward! Several folks informed me about some things about figure skating. I did some research to make it work for the story. For example, Edward living and competing in England. Two skaters can't compete if they are from different countries. So, I gave Edward dual citizenship. Daddy Masen (who met his unfortunate demise) is a Chicagoan.**

**Anyhow, up next will be Edward's try out with Bella. Please leave me love if you want…I am a review h00r…I mean, really. Also, check out my blog (link in my profile) for sneak peeks, pictures and other goodies. MUAH!**


	3. Auditions and Decisions

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Three: Auditions and Decisions**

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, we've seen nearly twenty different guys," I whined. "No one is good enough. If I could combine all of the positive qualities of the potentials and put them into one guy, we'd be set."

"Bella, you have to patient," Carlisle said as he held my hand. "Finding a partner is like finding your soul mate. You're not going to click with the right guy in a heartbeat or with a simple hand hold. You have to build trust. Anyhow, Mike Newton is the last one for today."

"Mike Newton? What about Jessica?" I asked.

"I think he's auditioning without her knowledge. I personally think that Mike has a thing for you," Carlisle snickered. "He follows you like a lost puppy dog. It's pitiful."

"Yeah, it is. Alright, let's get this shit done," I said as I got up. I slipped off my blade guards and onto the ice. I did a few laps to warm myself up. As I was doing so, Mike had come into the rink and was speaking with Carlisle. I threw myself into a layback spin. That was something I only did rarely in routines as it was not easy to do with a partner. There were only a handful of guys who could pull it off and still look masculine. Edward Masen was one of them. He damn nearly bent himself in half.

"Bella!" Mike called.

I pulled myself out of the spin and faced him. "Hi, Mike," I said as I skated over to him. "Things okay with Jessica?"

"They're fine, but I wanted to see if I could hack it with you. You're so amazing, Bella," he said with a boyish grin. His blond hair was spiked carefully and his blue eyes were glittering with excitement. "Carlisle wants us to do some basic pairs elements: hand to hand lift, star lift, death spiral, throw double axel and pairs spin. What do you want to do first?"

"Hand to hand," I replied. Mike took my hand and led me around the ice. I grimaced inwardly at this. I always chose this lift first because it's a good judge of strength. However, I could also get very hurt if my 'partner' was not secure. I was definitely fearful of Mike not being secure while he lifted me. He was so slender. I'm surprised he was able to lift Jessica.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Let's do it," I smiled tightly. We fumbled with our hands slightly but Mike lifted me over his head. It was wobbly and I didn't trust him. At. All. I understand him being nervous, but what happens when we are in front of a crowd? "Mike, down," I commanded.

He guided me down and looked at me expectantly. "Good, huh?"

I bit my lip and turned away, looking at my coach. Carlisle gave me a curt nod in the negative. I was in agreement. "Not good enough," I said as I turned back to him. "I know it was one lift but it was wobbly and unsure."

"Can we try something else?" he begged.

"Forward Inside edge death spiral," I said.

Yeah, he failed that, too. He couldn't build up enough speed and we fell flat. With a defeated sigh, he left the rink. I checked my watch and saw that we were done. I skated off the ice and meticulously washed my blades and skates. Carlisle sat next to me. "You'll find him. We have to skaters tomorrow. James Hunter is in the morning and another skater in the afternoon."

"Who's the other skater?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Carlisle snorted. "See Emmett to get your back massaged before you leave today. All that lifting is wreaking havoc on your back. You're moving stiffly."

"That's because I don't trust these gibronies," I grumbled. "But I will get a massage. Emmett can work his magic on my lower back. Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem, Bella. Be here at ten."

I nodded and went into the locker room. I poked my head into the training room and saw Emmett massaging another one of Carlisle's skaters, a singles skater named Bree Tanner. "Hey, Em?"

"Yo," he smiled with a wide grin. His hair was short, black and curly. His eyes were ice blue and sparkled impishly. He was built like a huge muscle bound man. But he was sweet, like a teddy bear.

"Can I get a massage after Bree?"

"You got it, Bellarina," he said, giving me a wink. "About ten minutes." I nodded and went to call my mom.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm good. How's the partner search?"

"Sucks. Three more losers today. Plus my back is killing me," I groaned. "I'm so tense from working with guys that I don't trust. Ugh!"

"You'll find him, Bells," she said. "Just be patient. Jake fell into your lap, essentially. You can't expect your next partner to do the same."

I sighed and nodded. Then I smacked my head. I was on the phone. "Right, Mom. I'll talk to you later. I'm getting a massage and then I'm going home to soak in my huge soaker tub."

"Okay, I love you," Renee responded.

"Love you, too," I said and I hung up the phone. I padded to the training room and lay down on the table. Emmett was on his own phone, cooing quietly. His back to the table and I could tell that he was talking to his fiancée. I picked up a towel and tossed it at his head.

"Hey!" he barked when he turned around. "I got to go, Rosie. Bellarina is here. Love you, too."

"I'm getting a cavity because you two are so SWEET," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You are a brat, Bella. Just because you are committing yourself to a life of chastity and purity, doesn't mean that the rest of the world has to," Emmett said as he turned me over and lifted my shirt.

"My sexual decisions are none of your concern, Emmybear," I shot over my shoulder. "I haven't had time for a boyfriend and God knows I'd never do anything with Jacob. Not that he hasn't tried."

"Have you even been kissed, Bella?" Emmett asked as he worked my lower back.

"Jimmy Spitz," I replied.

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

"That doesn't count, Bella," Emmett sighed. "Anybody since you've gone through puberty?"

"No," I said. "But, I don't want to lose my focus."

"Bellarina, you already lost your focus. You have no partner. No partner equals no focus," Emmett said as he tweaked my ponytail. "Go out. Get drunk. Make out with a random boy. Have sex."

"Emmett, I don't want to have sex with some random stranger. Call me old fashioned but I want my first time to be with someone that loves me," I sighed.

"That's fair," Emmett said. "But, Bella, you do need to have a good time. Alcohol is not going to kill you. Neither is having fun or having sex. Act like a normal 23 year old."

"Emmett, I'm not a normal 23 year old. I'm a nationally and internationally recognized figure skater," I said.

"You can still cut loose, Bellarina," he said sagely. "How's the back?"

I sat up and moved around. "Better. Thanks, Emmybear," I smiled. "Give Rosie a kiss for me."

"Will do," Emmett winked.

I hopped off the table and went to the locker room to grab my bag. I slipped on my fleece and went out to my car. I drove home. I noticed that Alice was nowhere in sight. I assumed she was with Jasper, her boyfriend of three years.

I chuckled at our little 'incestuous' group. Jasper was our team physician and is dating Alice, our costume designer. She also has a fashion house in Seattle where she creates clothes for the rest of the world. Emmett, our trainer is engaged to be married to our choreographer, Rosalie Hale. Carlisle used to be married to our publicist and manager, but he caught her in bed with another guy less than a year ago. So, my mother took over that role when Carlisle's ex-wife, Carmen went to be with her new love, Eleazar.

I made myself some dinner and ate it in silence. It was nice to not have to listen to Alice's chatter. I loved her like a sister, but she was such a talker. I washed my dishes and did some stretches on the ground. It felt good to allow my muscles to get their release. After a half hour of relaxing my body, I went to take a bath in my soaker Jacuzzi tub.

I finished my bath and went to blow dry my curly hair. I decided to add some product to my hair and let it fall into soft ringlets. I completed my hairdo and went into my bedroom. I pulled out a book and curled up on the bed. I set my alarm and read until I fell asleep.

xx FE xx

The alarm went off early and I went for a run in the dreary Seattle morning. I put in my ear buds and pounded the pavement for my five miles of fun.

_Heh…not._

I went back up to my condo and found Alice cooking breakfast. I smiled at her and went to take a cursory shower before chowing down on the food that she prepared. I decided to wear a skating dress today. I put a periwinkle blue dress into my workout bag. I pulled on a pair of tights and socks before putting on my yoga pants and a hoodie. I put on some light makeup before carrying my bag out to the foyer of our condo.

Alice put a plate of two eggs, a piece toast, and a bowl of fresh fruit in front of me. In addition to being my costume designer and best friend, Alice also enjoys to be my ad hoc nutritionist. I've always eaten healthy but Alice definitely makes sure I get a healthy meal every day.

"I have a feeling, Bella," Alice said as she sat down in front of me with her breakfast of black coffee. I arched a brow. She smiled sweetly. "You're going to find your partner today. And I mean that in more ways than two."

"Okay, you little cryptic fairy. Explain that," I said.

"The man who is going to be your partner is also going to be your one true love," Alice said with a knowing smile. "Plus you're going to go far with your partner. I mean, Olympics, Bella. Gold medal!"

"You said that about Jake and me in the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver," I snorted. "We barely got in the top ten."

"That's because Jake sucks," Alice said with a wave of the hand. "Your new partner will go all the way with you. I mean it."

I finished my breakfast, staring at my best friend. She just smiled at me and continued sipping her coffee. "You're weird, Alice. Do you know that?"

"Daddy says that all the time," Alice giggled. "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Definitely weird," I sighed. "Later." I grabbed my bag and drove to the skating rink. I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes was already there along with a huge beefy truck. Perhaps it belonged to James Hunter. I shrugged and went inside to change into my dress. I put my hoodie on over my dress and head up to the rink. Carlisle is talking to James.

I don't know, but there is something off about James. He looks like he's ready to lick every inch of my body and then roll around in my blood or some freaky shit like that. I was secretly glad that Jake was my partner when I was around James because Jake could kick James' ass. Plus there was a great deal of animosity between Jake and James. I don't know about what, but they hated each other.

I walked over to Carlisle and James, plastering on my fake skater smile. "Morning," I said amiably.

"Morning, Bella. This is James Hunter. James, this is Bella Swan," Carlisle said as he introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," James said in a deceptively low voice. It was quiet and hypnotic. His dark brown eyes pierced through mine. He licked his lips and appraised my appearance. "Are you ready to make some magic?"

_Did he really just say that? I mean, really?_

I nodded and we went onto the ice. James was about 5'8" with a muscular build. His hair was long and blond, pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a pair of tight black pants and a tight white t-shirt. His muscles were showcased along with a wicked tattoo on his right bicep. It was of a snake and it scared the shit out of me. I'll be having nightmares about that damn snake for months.

"You like my ink, Isabella?" James asked.

"It's freaky," I shuddered. "Come on. Let's do a hand to hand overhead lift."

"I'd rather start with a throw triple salchow," James said as he grabbed my hand. He began leading us around the rink and I did not like how aggressively he was skating. I could only imagine how hard he was going to throw me. I shot a quick glance at Carlisle. He was gripping the edge of the rink. He looked like he was going to explode. James pulled me close to his body and twisted us. He launched me with so much force that I ended up singling the jump and landing on two feet. I felt a shudder go up my body as I landed. "You're supposed to be the best pairs skater in the country? What a load of crap."

"It takes trust, James. There was no communication between us," I spat. "You can't just heave me like that. Do you do that with your sister?"

"She can at least land the fucking jump," he growled.

Carlisle came out and gave me a look. "Obviously this was a bad idea. James, we're not interested. I think it's best that you leave."

"Fine. I don't want to skate with this bitch anyway," James snarled. He left the ice and within a few moments was out our building.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I was starting to feel the pain from landing funny. Also, his words cut threw me. He was not a good partner and I didn't want him as one. But I wasn't a bitch. I was good at what I did. Carlisle saw my tears and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed against his chest and he just swayed me slightly while I lost it.

I don't know how long we were standing on the ice, but we heard a quiet voice call out. The voice had an English accent to it. Carlisle pulled away and saw a middle aged gentleman with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Liam! You're early," Carlisle said.

"We wanted to get an opportunity to warm up. He's getting his skates on in the locker room," Liam said. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella," I smiled as I held out my hand to Liam. "Are you trying out?"

"No, my protégé is," Liam smiled. "However, we had a long flight yesterday and didn't get a chance to get on the ice at all. What's taking him so long?"

"Come on, Liam. It's a bit of a maze down there. We'll go get him," Carlisle said as he got off the ice. "Bella, just do some laps to get your muscles loose after that throw."

I nodded and went back onto the ice. I plugged my iPod into the sound system jack. The strains of Debussy filled the rink and I began moving along the smooth ice. My body moved to the music: soft and delicate. I pulled myself into a spin and smiled slightly. I twisted out of it and prepped for a double axel. I launched myself into the air and landed soundly on my right leg. The song ended and I stopped my impromptu routine.

"You know, you're really good," another British voice said.

I turned around and saw Edward Masen leaning against the boards of the rink. His bronze hair was sticking up every way and his bright green eyes were twinkling. His features were chiseled and he was honestly one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. However, I'd only seen him on the television screen. "I thought I was on my own," I blushed.

"I got lost but managed to find my way up to the rink," he said with a crooked grin. "I'm sorry about your partner."

"I'm sorry about yours, too," I said. He slipped off his blade guards and glided onto the ice. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. He was tall, but just slightly shorter than Jake. However, he was much more lean that Jacob.

"Fancy some practice?" he asked. "It's been a while and I would like to get some good skating in."

"As a pair?" I questioned.

"If you don't mind," Edward smiled. "I won't heave you across the ice like a caveman."

I rolled my eyes. "I just had that happen about a half hour ago. James Hunter wanted to a throw triple salchow. He tossed me and I ended up singling it and landing on both feet. He was so aggressive. I was legitimately scared that I would have gotten hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt you," Edward said as he held out his hand. "No tossing you."

I glided over to Edward and placed my hand into his. A jolt of something traveled through my skin and I jumped slightly. "Hold on," I whispered. I took off my hoodie and tossed it on Carlisle's bag. Edward grabbed my hand and we moved around the ice. He was so graceful and confident. "Want to try a hand to hand overhead lift?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded. We built up speed and we clasped hands. With ease, Edward hoisted me over his head. He squeezed my right hand, indicating that I could let go. I did and we turned along the ice. Carefully, he lowered me with one arm and smiled as he gently put me onto the ice. "It is so nice to lift someone that is not in desperate need of a diet."

"Was Tanya heavy?" I asked.

"Yes. She had put on a fair amount of weight and my shoulders were killing me," he chuckled. "You're as light as a feather."

"I wouldn't go that far," I laughed. "You're the first guy that I've worked with that actually didn't fumble my hand. I felt secure."

"Points in my favor," he asked, arching a brow.

"Definitely. Want to do a throw?"

"Double axel? I know you can land that and I don't want you to hurt yourself with a triple salchow," he said.

"That's fine."

We grabbed hands and again I felt the electricity travel through my body. I bit my lip to stop the giddy school girl giggle that threatened to escape my lips. Edward and I built up speed and he pulled me to his chest. When I got close, I could smell his soft cologne. With ease, he threw me from his arms. I did my double axel and landed softly on my blade. Edward kept moving with me and pulled me into a pair spin. It was simple but we moved together like magnets. When he moved, I moved. Never in my life did I expect to feel so attuned to another skater.

We did a few more elements before I needed some water. We both skated to the edge. I tossed Edward a bottle that I had in my bag. Carlisle and Liam were sitting in the stands. "I think they like each other," Liam snickered.

"You arse," Edward said as he tossed the bottle cap at his coach. "How long have you two been sitting there?"

"We came up at the throw double axel," Carlisle said. "You two look so good together."

"Edward's the afternoon audition?" I asked.

"He is," Carlisle said.

"But, you're English. We can't compete internationally," I said, shooting him a glance.

"Yes, I have the accent and the English attitude," he said in a heavy English accent, "but I'm an American citizen," he said with a southern twang.

"What?" I squeaked.

"My father was from Chicago," Edward said with a look of complete sadness in his eyes. "I was born at Northwestern Memorial Hospital."

"Oh," I murmured. "But you have to leave the British skating federation and join here."

"If we work together, I will," Edward said.

"And you don't do drugs?" I asked, my voice turning icy cold.

"No. My ex-partner did. I don't touch that shit," he said. "I drink occasionally, but that's it. I'm healthy otherwise."

"So, Bella? Do you think that you and Edward can work together?" Carlisle asked.

I turned and looked at Edward. Could I trust him as a partner? After that first lift, I could definitely say that I could. His stance and his hold was so secure. And there was something inherently good about him that drew me to him. I don't know if it was his smile or his confidence. But I wanted…needed to work with him. "I think so. How about you? You want to work with me?"

"Definitely," Edward smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Liam said with a whoop. "Let's meet for dinner to discuss the details. Tonight okay?"

"Perfect," Carlisle replied. "There's a restaurant off of Pike Street called Tango at seven. Let's go there."

"We're partners?" Edward asked.

"We're partners," I laughed. Edward did a fist pump and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he spun us around. He put me down with a sheepish grin. He mumbled an apology. "It's okay. I'm incredibly happy, too. It'll be nice to have a partner who is on the same page as me artistically. You are a beautiful skater."

"So are you," Edward blushed. "Anyhow, we'll meet you at Tango."

"I look forward to it," I said. Edward got off the ice and he slipped his blade guards on. Liam put his arm around Edward's shoulders and they went down to the locker room.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" Carlisle asked. "Every pairs skater would die to have Edward as their partner."

"Well, he's mine," I smirked. "Anyhow, I'm going to boogie out of here. I need Alice's help in dressing me for dinner tonight."

"I'll pick you up at 6:15, Bells," Carlisle said. I got my hoodie and headed down to the locker room. I changed back into my street clothes and went to my car. I drove to Alice's shop. I parked on the street. I went into the shop and frantically looked for my best friend.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"In the back, Bella," Alice replied. I scampered to the back and found my best friend at her computer. "What's up?"

"I need your help," I said. "I found my partner and we're meeting at Tango to discuss details."

"Like a date?" Alice asked.

"No. Carlisle and his coach are going to be there," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Poo," Alice mumbled. "We need to get you a boyfriend, Isabella."

"Not the worry, Mary Alice," I said. "I need a dress. Well, fashion help in general."

"Done," Alice said as she shot up from her computer. She went out into her shop and grabbed a red dress and a pair of black patent leather heels. She swiped a black patent leather clutch and pushed me into a dressing room. She darted away and came back with some risqué lingerie.

"Alice. Why? No one is going to see it," I said.

"Shut it. It'll make you feel sexy," Alice said. "Put it on and quit bitching."

I sighed and stripped down until I was naked. I pulled on the lacy black g-string and matching black strapless bra. I rolled my eyes and slipped on the red dress over my body. It was one-shouldered and was a warm, fire engine red. "Why am I dressing here, Alice?"

"So I can see if it fits," she called. "You're going to finish getting ready at the condo."

I stepped out of the dressing room. Alice squealed and told me to get undressed so she could wrap it up. She did tell me to keep on the lingerie. I redressed and took my dress from my crazy roommate. She also included step by step instructions for hair and makeup. I hugged her and drove back to the condo. I showered and followed Alice's instruction for my hair.

Apparently, Alice didn't trust me. I heard Rose come into the condo. "Bellarina! I come with reinforcements," she laughed.

I poked my head out of my room and arched a brow. "Did Alice not trust me?"

"No, Bella. She didn't. And I can see why," Rose said. "Put your ass on the toilet and I'll make you pretty."

"I'm already pretty," I shot back.

"Prettier," Rose amended. "So you finally replaced the dog?"

"I hope so," I said.

"Who? I want to know so I can plan for your big come back. Do I need to make the choreography easy or can I truly challenge you?" Rose quipped.

"Edward Masen," I said. I looked at my friend and choreographer, trying to gauge her response.

"Isn't he English?" Rose asked.

"Nope. He's an American citizen. His father was born in Chicago," I repeated from our brief conversation. "However, I think something happened to him. Edward got this really sad look on his face when he mentioned his father."

"Well, Edward is an amazing skater. It'll be nice to actually add some artistry and beauty to your routines. I bet Alice is thrilled that she can actually use the designs that she wants without the risk of being too 'faggy,'" Rose snickered. "Why were you with Jacob again?"

"Desperation, Rose."

"Finally she admits it," Rose laughed. She finished my hair and left it down in soft curls. She slipped a headband with a black flower on it to keep my hair from my face. She then put on my makeup. About a half hour later, I was done. "You look beautiful. And you're just in a robe. Finishing getting dressed so I can see the final product." Rose left the bathroom and I went into my bedroom to get dressed.

I stepped into the living room. Rose squealed and bounced on her toes. "Fuck, Bellarina! I'd do you," Rose said.

"That disturbs me, Rosalie," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "You're engaged. Keep it in your pants. Besides, Emmett might like that too much."

Rose was about to the answer when my buzzer rang. "Hello?" I called into the intercom.

"It's Carlisle."

"I'm on my way down, Carlisle," I smirked. "I'll see you later, crazy woman." I pointed at Rose. She held up her hands in defense but smiled. "Have some sex with your fiancé."

"I did before I came," she said. "Have some sex with a hot skater boy."

I blushed and ducked out of the condo. I went downstairs and met with Carlisle at the door. He told me that I looked nice. We got into his car and drove to Tango. "Why did you choose Tango?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I like the food," Carlisle replied.

"Oh."

"Bella, I really hope this works out with you and Edward. As Liam and I were watching you, it was magical. I mean the connection that you shared with him was intense," Carlisle said as he parked the car at the restaurant. "It was like you shared a brain. Or he could read your mind, or something."

"Right, Carlisle. Were you inhaling the Zamboni fumes again?" I quipped.

"Shut it, Swan," he said. We got out of the car and went into the restaurant. Edward was already there. He was standing by the bar wearing a pair of charcoal gray dress pants, black shirt and a red tie. His hair was still a mess but it looked like he tried to tame it. "Edward! Small world."

"Ignore him," I said as I swatted at my coach. "He was run over by the Zamboni."

"Liam makes the same jokes," Edward snickered. "My mother who is my manager and publicist is joining us. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Carlisle said. Edward led us back to the table where Liam and a beautiful woman was sitting at the table. She had the same hair and eye color as Edward. However, that's where the resemblance ended. Edward was physically the opposite of her. She looked to be very petite and delicate. There was also a sadness in her eyes. It was more pronounced that Edward's.

"Carlisle Cullen and Isabella Swan, this is my mother, Esme Masen," Edward said. "And you both know this one. The resident pain in the ass. Also known as Liam."

"Wanker," Liam grumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," I said politely as I shook her hand. "I've seen video of you skating. I loved your Salome routine."

"Oh my word. It's been forever since I've skated and had anyone recognize me," she blushed. "Thank you, Isabella. You are exquisite as a skater yourself. And please call me Esme." Her accent was soft and lilting. She hugged me tightly before she sat down.

We all took our seats. Edward was next to me and Carlisle was on my other side. I could feel the heat radiating from Edward's body and I could smell his cologne. The waiter came and took our orders. We also ordered a bottle of wine for the table. Once it was delivered, Edward poured some wine into my glass. "Oh, I don't want any. I don't drink."

"It's a celebration," he said with a crooked grin. "One glass will not kill you."

"You sound like my trainer," I snorted.

"Isn't that an oxymoron? Your trainer is supposed to promote good choices for your body. Not drinking," he laughed.

"Emmett is not your usual trainer. He's unique," I said as I picked up the glass. "However, you're right. It is a celebration. To the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

Edward took his glass and gently clinked it with mine. "A beautiful relationship," Edward murmured. We sipped our wine while staring into each other's eyes. I was the first to break our gazes and grabbed a piece of bread. I nibbled on it as we sat, talking about the latest skating scandals. The biggest ones were about our respective ex-partners. It was a big to-do with our absences from Worlds. Jacob and I were the favorite for the gold.

Our meals were delivered and the conversation morphed to our newly formed partnership. We discussed our practice schedule and when we would want to debut as a pair. Due to the constraints of the skating federation, it would have to be a year after Edward last competed in his old federation. He explained that he was released from his contract as of this afternoon, after our meeting. It was hopeful that we would be able to debut at next year's Nationals in Chicago.

As the conversation took a more business-like turn, Edward caressed my arm. "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Um," I blushed. "I'm great on the ice, but the dance floor? Not so much."

"It's all in the leading," Edward said as he took my hand. He stood up and led me to the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. He placed his hand on my hip and took my other hand in his. His green eyes held mine as he began leading us into an intricate tango. Our feet were sparring with each other as we moved along the dance floor. He picked me up and angled my body over his hip. I crossed my legs as I was lifted. Our gaze never broke. Edward spun me as the song ended and dipped me as the last chord rang through the restaurant. Our lips were centimeters apart and our foreheads were touching. The applause from the patrons of the restaurant broke our spell and Edward helped me up, a pink flush coloring his cheeks. He pulled my hand to the crook of his elbow and led us back to the table. Esme was watching us like a hawk. A soft smile was touching her face.

"I think we need to have a tango be one of our routines," Carlisle chuckled.

"I agree," Liam said.

I blushed and grabbed my wine glass, finishing my remaining wine. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Edward's green eyes piercing mine. I wanted him to brush his lips against my lips. But we couldn't. We were partners. It would never work. But, Edward woke up something in my mind and my body that I wanted. I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to love me.

But, it can't happen. We were partners. That's all we'll ever be. I had to put those ideas out of my head and keep my focus on my goal.

Love was not that goal.

**A/N: They met and Edward got the gig. (Was there any doubt? Really?) There's an undeniable attraction on Bella's part but doesn't want to act on it due to her professionalism. Anyhow, next chapter will be Edward's take on the tango and his reaction to his new partner. In addition to that, we'll give them their first practice.**


	4. Tangos and Practices

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Four: Tangos and Practices**

**EPOV**

"Edward, that was fucking perfect. You and Bella are partners. The skating world will seriously tilt on its axis. Just having you practice with her was fucking amazing. Can you believe it? I mean, you're partners," Liam rambled as he drove us back to the hotel. "What should be your first routine? What type of music? Something jazzy? Classical? Movie soundtrack?"

"Liam!" I barked. "Relax. We have all the time in the world to discuss this But, I need you to be quiet so I can resign from the British skating federation." I held up my cell phone and smirked.

"Oh, right," Liam said. "Go ahead."

I dialed the British skating federation. I knew that it was closed but I left a message saying that I needed to be released from my contract. I was invoking my dual citizenship and competing with an American. I also said that I would email the information and fax it over when I had something typed out. Liam had already submitted paperwork for the United States skating federation. They explained to my coach that once they received word from the British skating federation that I was released, I'd have a year before I could compete. We could perform at different venues, but not compete. Tentatively our first major competition was going to be the Nationals in Chicago. We'd have to compete at regionals but that was not a concern. Nationals would be the first glimpse of us as a pair. We couldn't perform at any of the Grand Prix competitions because of the sanctions on my status.

We pulled into the parking lot of the Fairmount Olympic Hotel. I went up to the room that I was sharing with my mom. Liam went to his room. I walked in and found my mom typing on her laptop. Her brow was furrowed and she pushed up her reading glasses. "Mom?"

"Edward," she smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes but she was getting better with her moods. "How did it go?"

"Excellent. Bella and I agreed to work with each other," I said. "We're meeting her and her coach at some restaurant called Tango."

"That's wonderful news, Edward," Esme said as she hugged me. I held her closely and buried my nose into her hair. We both needed each other, especially now. My father had been dead for a little less than a month and we were both struggling. My mother even more so than me. Edward Senior was her soul mate. She pulled away and looked up at me. "Can I join you?"

"Of course. You're still my manager and publicist, Mom," I said. "I'm going to shower. We're meeting them at seven at the restaurant."

My mom smiled and went to the closet to pull out what she was going to wear. I grabbed my dress slacks and a black shirt along with a pair of boxer briefs. I twisted the ring on my right hand as I walked to the shower. My mother gave me my father's wedding band to wear. I slipped it on my right ring finger and haven't removed it since. It brought me solace that I had part of him with me even though he was gone. As I watched Bella skate to Clair de Lune, I was twisting it nervously, hoping that she would agree to skate with me. Thankfully she did.

"Thanks, Pops," I murmured as I slipped into the shower to wash the sweat that had accumulated from our skate. "I hope that Bella and I…yeah. I need this to work. I need her. Please, help me, Pops."

I finished my shower and got dressed. I decided to not shave as I had done so when I woke up this morning. I put on some cologne and went to my computer. I quickly typed out my resignation to the British skating federation. I went down to the business center of the hotel and had it faxed off. I returned to my room and emailed it to the president as well. Once I finished my business, I went back up to the hotel suite. My mom was watching television in the room.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm assuming that you're going to get a place here in Seattle, right?"

"I have to. It's seems pointless to have a flat in London and an apartment here. So, I'll have to put my place on the market. Nothing is holding me there. It was the place where Kate and I lived. Honestly, it makes me sick to even be in there. Why?"

"I'm thinking about selling the house in London," Esme whispered. "You're all I have, Edward. I need to be by my baby boy. I don't expect you to move in with me, but I'm going to move to Seattle with you."

"Whatever makes you happy, Mom. You look really lovely, by the way," I smiled. "That was Pops' favorite dress on you." She was wearing a deep purple shift dress with some gun metal heels. Her hair was curled softly and her eyes were popping out of her head because of the color she wore.

"He loved the color," Esme blushed. "God, I miss him."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said with a frown.

"Don't be, Edward. I'm just grieving. I'll be fine," she said. "Besides, I have a date with my incredibly intelligent and handsome son tonight."

"That you do," I said, offering her my arm. "Let's get the PITA and head to the restaurant."

"PITA?"

"Pain in the ass," I snickered. My mom arched a brow. "Liam. Let's get Liam. The pain in the ass."

"Oh, right," she said with an eye roll. "He does have his moments of being incredibly annoying."

"Yes, he does."

We walked to Liam's hotel room and I pounded on the door. He came out and his hair was damp. We all went downstairs and piled into the rental car. Liam was the only one who could drive in the states. I needed to take a test once I moved here permanently so I could drive. I added that to my mental list of shit to do. Liam parked the car and we headed inside. Carlisle apparently made reservations and we were sat right away. I noticed as we were led to our table that there was a dance floor and a band setting up. I bit my lip and thought of the possibilities.

_She's going to be your co-worker. Don't woo her, you wanker._

_You just broke up with your skanky ex-girlfriend. Your father just died. You are not in the frame of mind to have a relationship._

_But she's so fucking gorgeous. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as Bella Swan._

"Edward?" Liam said as he poked my ribs. "You look like you want to mount the bar."

"What?" I asked. "You are smoking some serious crack, my friend. Mount the bar?"

"Daydreaming about the beautiful Isabella swan?" Liam said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Fuck off," I said as smacked his arm. "She is beautiful, but we're working together."

"Edward, plenty of skaters who are pairs date," Esme said. "It's not a bad thing. I've seen Bella on the television and she's quite alluring. You're single. She's single. I think. Go for it."

"I'm not in the right frame of mind for a relationship. Too much on my plate right now," I said. "I'm going to wait for them at the bar. And not mount it."

I got up and ordered a shot of Jack Daniels at the bar. I needed to calm down. All the talk of Bella had started a stirring in my pants. I did not want to see my partner while sporting a chubby. And let's just say that it's not something that can be easily hidden. I'm quite well-endowed, thank you very much. I ordered another shot and quickly downed it. As I paid the bartender, I turned and saw Carlisle and Bella walk into the restaurant.

Carlisle was wearing a dark suit but had no tie on. Bella looked absolutely sinful in a red dress and black Mary Jane shoes. Her long curly hair was pushed back with a headband and I could see her face perfectly. Her skin was translucent and glowing. Her eyes were expressive and I just wanted to get lost in the chocolate pools.

_Behave, Masen!_

I led them to our table and we had a very productive dinner. I razzed Bella about not drinking. I said it was a celebration and she relented. I watched with rapt attention as her lips gently pursed around the rim of the glass. I wanted to move the glass away and kiss her senseless.

I quickly quashed those thoughts. Until after our dinner. The conversation turned to something more businesslike. I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm guessing that Carlisle and Liam were going to figure out how the coaching situation was going to work out. I ran my finger along Bella's skin and asked her to dance. She blushed and said that she couldn't dance.

_Surely, you jest._

I wouldn't take no for an answer and led her to the dance floor. 'Libertango' was being played and I pulled her to my body. I looked into her coffee colored eyes and led her in an intricate tango. My skin was alive with her touch. She moved with me so sensually and I wanted to take her to my hotel room and…

_Stop it, Edward. Do not fuck your partner._

We moved like it was choreographed. Every move I made, she countered. She anticipated my lifts and turns and it was magical. When the song was over, I spun her and dipped her low. Our foreheads were touching and if I had the balls, I could have moved my chin slightly to kiss her. But I didn't. The crowd applauded us and I gently lifted her so she was standing straight.

We walked back to the table and I helped her back into her seat. Bella chugged some water and looked at Carlisle. "So, Edward, how about we meet at the rink by nine for some time on the ice? Then we'll introduce you to our choreographer. She'll want to see where you fall in the land of dance. However, based off that performance, you'll be fine."

"Excellent, Carlisle," I said as I shook his hand. Bella and Carlisle left the restaurant. I noticed that the bill was already paid by Carlisle. I frowned slightly at that but shrugged it off. Liam went to get the car and my mom and I waited for him. She was very quiet. "You okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine," she blushed. "I haven't seen Carlisle since the last competition that I skated in. In the early 80s. He was awesome."

"He was. I remember seeing tapes of him when I was in lessons. He set the bar for spins and spirals for men," I replied. "Did you know him personally?"

"No. I didn't. But he was really nice from his reputation," Esme said. Liam pulled up the car and he drove us back to the hotel. We said our goodbyes and went to our respective rooms. I kissed my mom on the cheek before heading to my room in our suite. She hugged me something fierce saying that I found her. I ignored her statement and went to bed. After I rubbed one out.

That tango was hot.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned early. I wanted to get some stretching in before I headed to the rink. I was feeling the skate from yesterday as I hadn't properly warmed up before working with Bella. I managed to work out most of the kinks in my system before eating the breakfast that my mom had ordered the night before. After my mini-meltdown, I had lost about fifteen pounds of muscle. I needed to gain it back. So, I was eating mainly lean protein, fruits and vegetables. I even ate the gruel that my father made for me. Once I was done with the skate with Bella today and the work with the choreographer, I'd go to the gym in the hotel to do some weight training.

My body was not happy with me.

I'm 25 and my body is revolting against me.

_Argh._

I showered and grabbed my skate bag. I put on a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt and hoodie. My requisite skate uniform when I practiced. I didn't care what you put me in for performances, but I'll wear black to practice. Makes me stick out from the white ice. Liam met me at the door and we drove to the rink.

Liam parked his car next to a sweet blue BMW convertible. I got out and looked at the pretty car, trying to contain my drool. Seeing that beautiful car made me miss my baby. My Volvo.

"Edward, stop wanting to mount the Beemer," Liam snickered.

"What the hell is it with you and mounting things?" I asked. "You need to get laid."

"Find me some cute little skater who wants me and I will," Liam said with a suggestive waggle of his brows.

"You're a dirty old man," I said as stomped past him. Liam just laughed heartily in the parking lot. I went inside of the rink and down to the locker room. I laced up my black skates and looped my stirrups of my pants underneath the boots. I grabbed my iPod and went upstairs. I heard some jazz playing over the speakers and looked onto the ice. I saw Bella in a pair of black pants, blue hoodie and matching shirt on the ice just moving around. I always wondered why she never went to be a singles skater. She had the talent but yet she was a pairs skater.

I sighed and went to the edge of the ice. I slipped off my blade guards and put them on the boards of the rink. I skated onto the ice and moved toward my partner. "Morning," I said with a grin.

She gave me a warm grin and waved. "Hi," Bella replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Sore," I said as I rolled my head. "It's been awhile since I've been on the ice. Let along picking up another skater."

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Don't be. I just took some time off from my training after the debacle with Tanya," I shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm stiff, too. Not because of you. Before your audition, remember what I told you about James? Yeah, my back is a bit sore. I think when I landed, it caused some issues to my spine. I'll be spending some time with Emmett. He's our trainer."

"The one that advocates alcohol?" I smirked. "I like him already."

Bella rolled her eyes and skated to over where Carlisle was standing. I followed suit and said good morning to my quasi-new-coach. "Here's the plan for today. We're going to work on your unison work. You both are not used to each other and we need to get you moving the same way. However, I don't think that will take too long. Then I want to work on some lifts. Some tweaks on some oldies but goodies. They're also encouraging a split quad twist. I personally think it's crazy but it's what the federation wants."

"It is crazy. Imagine the damage that the girl can do to the guy. Broken noses, concussions. And what if the guy drops the girl," Bella said, her face flushing. "Carlisle, no. I won't do it. Especially with a new partner. Yes, we clicked but we need to build that trust."

"I agree," I said. "I'm not at top shape. And I don't think I could throw her into a quad."

"Okay, it's settled. No quad," Carlisle said. "I'm okay with that. However, that's what the federation is encouraging but the safety of my skaters is first and foremost in my mind."

Bella and I both breathed a sigh of relief. We started with work on our spins. We spent most of the morning on that. Bella was so much smaller than me and than Tanya, she spun faster. I needed to pick up speed to keep our unison together. Carlisle asked if I was comfortable doing a layback spin. I was pretty confident in doing that. I'd done it with Tanya. Most men would think it looked feminine, but if you keep yourself aligned you didn't look feminine. We added that to the spin sequence and Carlisle nearly jumped out of his seat.

We mastered that and moved to spirals. While we did that, Bella was pressed against my body and I tried to keep my dick under control. She was so warm and molded against my body perfectly.

We took a brief break after the spirals. Bella needed to get some tape for her ankle. Her boots were rubbing her feet the wrong way and she was getting blisters. Carlisle used that time to check my jumps. I was fairly solid on all of my jumps. The only jump that I struggled with was a triple axel. However, we wouldn't need that in our arsenal since Bella couldn't do a triple axel and it wasn't recommended for pairs. But Carlisle still wanted to see it.

I prepped myself for the jump and launched myself in the air. I did the requisite three and half rotations before landing on my blade. I was wobbly but didn't put my other foot down. Carlisle skated over to me and appraised me with his eyes. "Why aren't you a singles skater, Edward?" he asked.

"I had the same injury as Jacob," I replied. "I completely tore my ACL and MCL in my landing knee when I was fifteen. I don't trust myself to do quads and as you can see, my triple axel is shaky at best. Besides, I enjoy working with another person to achieve a goal. Up until Tanya's accident, we were a good team. Then things fell apart. It worked out though. Hopefully Bella and I will achieve whatever goal we set for each other. I do have a question for you. Why isn't Bella a singles skater?"

"Like you, she struggles with her triples," Carlisle explained. "However, it wasn't because of injury. She's not as strong as other skaters. We've tried strength training and everything to get her the momentum and power, but we couldn't get it. She's solid on the triples that does do, but the others I am hesitant to have her try."

"Have you boys already scared Bella away?" asked a blonde woman. She skated over to us and put her arm around Carlisle's shoulder. "Is this the wunderkind? The replacement for the dog?"

"Dog?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Jacob. He's a dog. A moronic mutt who humps anything with tits," the woman said. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Choreographer and resident bitch."

We shake hands and I'm slightly intimidated by her. "Edward Masen. Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"Rose? Are you scaring my new partner? Please don't scare him away," Bella said as she skated over to us. "Don't make me shove a toe pick up your ass."

"I'm shaking in my skates, Swan. Anyhow, I know I'm supposed to see you guys dance but I want to see how you move on the ice. It'll give me an opportunity to see your strengths and weaknesses as a couple. I'm going to put on some music and I want to see you move and dance and skate. Have fun with it. It's not a test," Rose snickered. Carlisle whispered in Rose's ear and she smiled evilly. "Oh, this will be fun." She skated away and plugged her iPod into jack.

Bella and I moved to the center of the ice, standing next to each other. Not knowing what the music was going to be was very disconcerting. The music begins piping through the sound system. It's the opening titles for  _The Mask of Zorro_. Bella shakes her head and I roll my eyes.

"At least she didn't put on a tango," Bella snickered.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering my hand. She smiled and took it. We both seemed to be on the same page as we leaned away from each other with some hand stylings. I pulled into a spin and lifted her slightly. I gently placed her on the ground and we took off. It was so weird and so cool that we were able to pick up what the other wanted to do. We only spoke to each other a few times to make sure that we were on the same page: the throw triple salchow was one and the footwork was the other. Once the song was over, I spun her and dropped her into a deep dip as I lunged. She was leaning against my leg with her hand around my neck and her other hand out. My arm was around her waist and I gently cupped her chin.

"Holy fuck," Rose said as she skated toward us. "Did you see that, Carlisle? I mean, they could have performed that and gotten medals. I mean, fuck."

I helped Bella up and she stayed close to me. We shared a look and then looked at our coach and choreographer. Rose is nearly vibrating out of her skin and Carlisle's jaw is scraping the ice.

"Bad?" Bella asked, nibbling on her fingernail.

"No way in hell was that bad," Carlisle said. "There were a few rough spots but that was almost competition caliber. Are you sure that you never skated together? Are your brains attached or something?" Carlisle put his hands on both of our heads and shook them. Bella swatted his hands away.

"Don't mess with the 'do," I said as I ruffled my hair.

"Oh my God! I am going to have so much fun with you guys. I mean, a guy who can actually skate and has artistry. And isn't gay! You're not, are you?" Rose asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm straight, Rosalie," I snorted.

"Okay, no dance today. I want to have the afternoon with them tomorrow," Rosalie said. "I already have an idea of what I want to do for their short program."

"Just a reminder, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I have to put my flat on the market and begin my relocation to the Seattle."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Bella asked.

"A couple of weeks. But I'll be back sooner than a blink of an eye and then we can really start working."

"Do you have an apartment?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet," I blushed. "I can't exactly drive around to find one. I need to take the driving test in the states. You crazies drive on the wrong side of the road."

"How about we finish for today and you can get your errands done," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm stuck here until Liam comes back."

"I'll drive you," Bella piped up. "We can get to know each other as you get your stuff done. Besides, there's an apartment for rent in my building."

"You don't mind?"

She blushed and shook her head no. "It'll be fun. Meet me by the blue BMW in ten?"

"That's your car?" I asked. "Sweet ride."

"Thanks. It was my Wheaties endorsement check," she giggled. "See you in a bit."

Bella skated off and I gave Carlisle an appreciative smile. "Thank you for letting me get myself in order."

"That should have been number on our priority list," Carlisle said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry for rushing you into rehearsals. You don't have a place to live, a car to drive, a driver's license…since you're a citizen, you don't need a visa? Do you?"

"No, we're good," I said with a smile. Carlisle leads me off the ice and I go down into the locker room. I was slightly grateful that I packed a pair of jeans in my bag. I like my pants when I skate, but out in the general public, I look a bit gay. I pulled on my dark distressed jeans and put on my sneakers. I slipped on my watch and pulled my bag over my head. I sprayed some cologne onto my skin to hopefully cover up the stench of sweat. I put my wallet into my back pocket and my passport along with it.

I get outside and see Bella leaning against her car, tapping against her cell phone. Her hair is down and she has also changed into a pair of jeans. She is also wearing a pair of boots tucked into the jeans and she looks so beautiful. And relaxed. "Hey," I smiled. "Thank you again."

"No big deal. I'm a little worn out," she said as she popped the trunk. I tossed my skate bag inside and got into the passenger side. "Ever since Jacob got injured, I've been working skaters of every caliber and it's taxing."

"What was the worst?" I asked.

"Eric Yorkie," she shuddered. "He was too skinny. I felt like I was going to break him when I was pulled into a lift. Plus he had a major BO problem. He smelled like a dog died on his skin. And his hands were really sweaty. Definitely the worst."

"Yeah, that sucks," I said wrinkling my nose. "Do you mind if we get something to eat? I'm famished."

"You like Chinese food?" Bella asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Cool. I've been dying for some Bamboo Garden. Plus it's right by the apartment."

Bella drove us to the restaurant and parked. We went inside and were led to a booth. We placed our order and sat in uncomfortable silence. "So…" she muttered.

"So," I smiled. "Let's get to know each other. Twenty questions?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll go first. Where were you born?"

"Chicago, Illinois."

"I was born in a little town called Forks about four hours from here," Bella said. "You blinked and you missed it."

"Favorite subject in school?" I asked.

"English. I love reading. When I'm not on the ice, I have a book in my hands. You?"

"Music followed by science. I've always loved the relaxing sounds of jazz and classical music. However, I also had an affinity for biology and medicine."

"Wow. Did you go to college?"

"I did. Northwestern University in Evanston. Tanya hated that I took time off to get my degree, but it was important to me," I replied. "How about you?"

"I went to University of Washington. I graduated in two years with a degree in literature," she blushed.

"Two years? Wow. You must be really smart," I complimented.

"No. I don't really have that much of a life," she admitted. "My roommate says that I'm too focused on my skating that I don't know how to have fun."

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Read, skate, sleep. And repeat," she giggled.

"Bella, that's boring," I said. "I know that we've just met, but I'm taking you out someplace fun each week."

"You don't have to," she said, her eyes widening in panic.

"Yes, I do. How else am I going to learn about Seattle? You can be my tour guide," I said with a smirk. She bit her lip and sipped her water, averting her gaze from mine. "Favorite book?"

" _Wuthering Heights_ ," she replied quietly. She is still looking at the table, blushing furiously. As she sat there blushing, our food was delivered. I began eating my General Tso's chicken and fried rice. She picked at her Mu gu gai pan.

"I'm partial to  _Jane Eyre_  myself.  _Wuthering Heights_  was a bit much," I shuddered.

"Is not," she said, frowning. I smiled and she sighed. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

"Um," I said as I looked down at the table. "My mom is my manager and publicist. My dad was a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Was? Did he retire?"

"No. He passed away. About a month ago," I said as I twisted his ring on my finger. "Heart attack."

Bella reached across the table and took my right hand. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't realize," she said sympathetically.

"You didn't know," I said with a sad smile. "What about you? Parents?"

"My father is the police chief in Forks and my mom was a kindergarten teacher. However, she quit when my skating took off. She wanted to be with me and up until two years ago, we lived in an apartment in Seattle while I trained. My parents are rich or famous, but they love me and we're happy," Bella said as she released my hand. I honestly loved the feel of her warm skin against mine. It was so smooth and silky. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was, but it didn't work out," I sighed. Bella looked at me expectantly, encouraging me to go on with her eyes. "Her name was Kate and she was cheating on me with my best friend, Garrett."

"Skank," Bella said, fire flashing in her eyes. "I assume you broke up with her."

"Yeah. I gave her fifteen minutes to move out of our shared apartment. The rest of her crap was sent to her parents. I also bought a new bedroom set as they were going at it on my bed," I said with a shudder. "I slept on my couch for until my new mattress and bedroom furniture arrived. What about you? Ever been in love?"

"No. Never had a boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yep. I was always focused on my skating and I didn't want a boyfriend. Especially a skater. But then again, I was with Jake who was the epitome of manwhore," Bella said with an emphatic eye roll.

"How did Rosalie put it? He humped anything with tits," I laughed. "He obviously has no taste. He slept with my former partner."

"He slept with everyone. Except me. His cock came nowhere near me because it's probably about to fall off," she cringed. "Ewwwwwww!"

"Okay, here's one. Any piercings or tattoos?" I asked.

"My ears," she said as she wiggled her ears. "Let me guess, you have a tattoo?"

"Yep," I smirked. "It can't be seen with my clothes on, though."

"Where is it?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Along my ribs and shoulder," I replied. "It's a tribal tattoo that I got after we won our first British championships. It hurt something awful, but I love it."

"Does it have any meaning?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"No. I just liked the pattern," I shrugged. "I want to get another one with some sort of music on my wrist."

"Based off your overall appearance, you don't look like a guy who would have tattoos. You're very clean cut," Bella said, a warm pink blush covering her cheeks.

"I've had my moments of wildness," I smirked. "I love to have a good time. But I'm responsible."

"Good," Bella replied. "I don't want you to get hurt. Or anything. I don't want to search for another partner."

"Oh, I'm glad you're worrying about me. Heaven forbid you search for another partner," I snickered.

"It was hell, Edward. I mean hell. I'd rather eat burned squealing puppy dogs than deal with that again. You were like a breath of fresh air," Bella wailed.

"Eating burned squealing puppy dogs," I said slowly. "Wow. That's…um…descriptive and highly disgusting. Are you done?"

"After my description of eating canines, yes. I think I'm turned off Chinese food for the rest of my life," Bella said, scrunching her nose adorably.

"You know, dog is a delicacy in Korean cuisine," I smiled crookedly.

"Yep. No more Chinese, Korean, or Japanese. Though I love sushi," she said thoughtfully.

I waved down the server and asked for the check. Bella reached for her wallet. The server came back with the check. I slid my credit card into the folder and handed it back to her. "Edward! We should split lunch," she chided.

"Nope. I'm old fashioned," I said, arching a brow.

"Edward, we're not dating. We're partners," she said angrily.

"I know that. But my mother taught me that a woman should never pay for her meal," retorted. "Deal with it, Swan."

"But…"

"No buts," I said. "You're driving me all over this town. It's the least I can do. And I also intend to buy you a tankful of gas."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Bella asked flatly.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're a pain in the ass," she said. "And that I'm going to get lunch and a tankful of gas."

"Smart woman," I winked. The waitress returned and I signed the slip. She also boxed up our food. I offered it to Bella since I didn't have a fridge or anything. Well, I did. It was in London. I'm not flying Chinese food home to London. "Apartment?"

"Sure. I need to drop this off to my place and then we can talk to the management. We have a few apartments open in my building and a handful more in the other building across the street."

_How about we move in together? Live in sin? I want to have my wicked way with you, Isabella Swan._

What the fuck was that?

_Hi! It's your dick. I love her. Let's have some fun…_

"Edward?" Bella asked. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry. Jet lagged," I blushed.  _I'm just carrying on a conversation with my gonads. What the hell?_  Bella looked at me like I was crazy and admittedly was. Crazy, that is. My dick is talking to me.

We drove to Bella's apartment building. I helped carry her bag to her place and she gave me a quick tour. Her apartment was a three bedroom place. It was decorated tastefully and it held touches of Bella and her roommate. Once we finish in the apartment, we head down to the management office. The building manager handed me a brochure filled with the layouts. I decided on looking at a two bedroom apartment. My mom would need a place to stay until she sold the house in London. If not, then I'll use the second bedroom as an office. Another nice thing about the apartments is that you could rent to own.

Bella and I go with the building manager and look at the available two bedroom units. They were all in her building. I ended up going with the higher end model on the floor above Bella's. It was available for immediate move in. So, I handed over my credit card for my security deposit and arranged to move in two weeks from today.

The next stop was the DMV. Since it was three in the afternoon on a Thursday, no one was in the building. I strolled in and took my test. I passed and they had me take a driving test. Bella was kind enough to let me use her car for the driving portion. However, she did threaten my first born child if I dinged her. I wasn't about to cross her. She wore skates with toe picks on a daily basis. My balls would be brutalized if she decided to kick me with her skates. Again, I passed and I got my driver's license. I slipped my new ID into my wallet and Bella drove me back to the hotel.

"Thank you again for carting me around," I said.

"No big deal. I needed a break from skating and it was fun. You're actually quite goofy. I would never have pegged that," she said. "You have the regalness to you when you skate. It's weird to see you act like a normal guy."

"I am a normal guy with a weird accent and fucked up hair," I snickered. "Besides, you need to have more fun."

"Does this count as one of our outings?" Bella asked.

"Ah, no. Our outings will start after I move in," I said seriously. "And you have homework."

"What?"

"You need to come up with the first fun outing. You're the native of Seattle and Pacific Northwest," I offered. "I'm just the visitor for now."

"Hmmm," Bella said narrowing her eyes. "And they're not dates."

"If you want them to be, they can. But no," I said, trying to put her at ease. As much as I wanted them to be dates, I didn't want to force her into something that she was not comfortable.

"As friends," Bella emphasized.

"As friends," I said, groaning inwardly. I then bit back a yawn. Bella giggled. "Shut it. My body thinks it's nearly two in the morning. I'm surprised I'm still awake."

"Okay," she said. "You go sleep, grumpy."

"I am not grumpy. I've been pretty personable today," I scoffed. "Can you pop the trunk?"

Bella opened the trunk and I got out of the car. I slung my bag over my shoulders and started to walk toward the entrance. "Edward?" Bella called. I turned and looked at her. She walked over to me and put her arms around my waist. "Thank you for the nice day."

I hugged her back and wanted desperately to kiss her. I just put my cheek against her soft hair. "You're welcome. Thank you again for driving me."

"See you tomorrow, Edward. I'll call you with the times for tomorrow," Bella said as she pulled away.

"You don't have my number," I smirked.

"Crap. Can I get your number?"

"It'll be long distance until I get a local number but here it is," I said as I rattled of my phone number. Bella programmed it into her phone and called my phone. It vibrated from my pocket.

"Now you have mine, too," she said. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bella," I replied as I gave her a half hug. I pulled away and went inside the hotel. Once I was in the elevator, I finally relaxed. The pull to her was undeniable and what I was feeling for Bella was more than a partnership on the ice. Much more.

And it scared the ever-living crap out of me.

Can I hide my attraction or should I go with my heart?

I'm so confused.

_Go with your dick…he's lonely and horny. Your hand ain't cutting it, Masen._

And I'm crazy, too.

**A/N: So? So? So? So? You like? You hate? You think I'm crazy? Anyhow, up next will be some more practice before Edward goes back to London. Also, next chapter will include some Alice and Jasper love…well, not that way. Leave me some love…I'm a review h00r. Reviews are almost better than skating with Edward.**


	5. Pizza and Beer

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Five: Pizza and Beer**

**BPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm in trouble. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Shit! I want to kiss my partner. I want to do foul nasty things to his muscles. I want to have sex with him. I mean, he is sex on legs.

_And this is a bad thing? He's gorgeous, Swan. I mean, male models would sell their bodies for his looks._

"What the hell am I going to do?" I groaned as I sat at a stoplight near my apartment. "I want Edward Masen. I want to have his babies."  _He makes my girly bits tingle. What the hell is WRONG with me?_

I sighed and parked my BMW. Sighing heavily, I dragged my body out of the car and rode up the elevator to my apartment. I opened the door. Alice and Jasper were kissing on the couch. Seeing them like that made me want to call Edward and act on this attraction that I have for him. I want to run into his arms and kiss his soft, pink lips.

The door closed and my roommate and her boyfriend jumped apart. "Bellarina!" Alice sang. "How was the first rehearsal?"

Plastering on a smile, I replied to her question. "It was good. We worked in the morning. Alice, he's such a beautiful skater. I mean, really. So graceful. So poised. So confident in his grips. I never felt unsteady in his arms or his hands. Then, Rose came over to the rink. She played some music. Edward and I performed this impromptu routine to the  _Mask of Zorro_  music. I think Carlisle was going to have a heart attack and Rose was ready to choreograph. You know how she is."

"How was it? I mean, was he everything you dreamed about as a skater?" Alice asked as she bounced on the couch.

"More," I murmured. I sat down on the chair next to the couch. "He's self-assured and graceful. It was like we shared a brain, Ali. We knew exactly what the other wanted to do. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Whenever I touch his hand, I feel this tingle go through my skin," I whispered. "I don't know what that means. I mean…Alice, I'm so confused."

Alice squealed and hugged Jasper. He cooed in her ear to calm her down. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyhow, after our practice, Edward needed to run some errands. I volunteered to help him. We went out to lunch and talked so easily. I feel like I've known him for forever. I'm completely comfortable with him. But he called me boring."

"Bella, you are boring," Jasper snickered. I smacked his knee. "I love you, Bella. But, you are so determined in your skating. Having fun is not a death sentence."

"You sound like Emmett," I grumbled. "And Edward. Anyhow, he got an apartment and his driver's license with me as his chauffeur. He, then, told me that each week, we're doing something fun. I'm his personal tour guide for Seattle. Edward gave me homework. When he gets back from London and after he is settled, we need to do something fun in Seattle. I need to figure out what."

"Like a date?" Alice asked.

"No. We're friends," I said.  _But I want more. For the first time in my 23 years, I want something more than just a partnership. I want a relationship._

_With Edward Masen._

_But does he want one with me?_

_HIGHLY unlikely._

"When is he going to back to London? And for how long?" Alice asked.

"He's leaving the day after tomorrow," I answered. "He said he'd be gone for a couple of weeks."

"How about we have a party tomorrow night? A pizza party!" Alice squealed. "It'll be fun. Just something low key to introduce Edward to our incestuous little family."

"We're not incestuous, Ali-cat," Jasper laughed.

"We're close like siblings, so it is a little disturbing," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "Find out what Edward likes on his pizza and what kind of beer he prefers."

"Fine," I said. "But you're cleaning the apartment. We have practice tomorrow. Carlisle is going to text me with the times and I need to call Edward to let him know."

As I was saying that, my phone beeped from my purse. It was a text from Rose. She had informed me that she was going to work with Edward and I on our short program in the morning and some strength training in the afternoon. I waved at Alice and Jasper, ducking into my bedroom. I found Edward's number on my phone and pressed send.

"Hello?" came Edward's groggy voice.

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry I woke you," I muttered.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep," he chuckled. "I was watching some crazy television show on MTV. The Jersey Shore? Yeah, it's crap. I must have dozed off."

"I'm still sorry. You must be completely drained," I apologized. "I'll keep this short so you can go back to sleep."

"Bella, you can call me anytime. Relax," he teased.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Anyhow, I got a text from Rose. We're meeting her at the rink at ten in the morning. We're going to do some work on our short program. She asked you to bring a list of songs that you like. Then, I'm taking you to the gym to get some strength training in."

"Excellent. The workout room in the hotel is seriously lacking," Edward groaned.

"Also, my roommate/costume designer wants to know what you like on your pizza? We're having a party at our apartment in your honor," I said quietly.

"I'm flexible. Anything except anchovies and pineapple. I'll eat anything else," he laughed. "I'm a guy. If it's not covered in mold, I'll eat it."

"Edward, that's gross."

"Eh, at least I can cook," he snorted. "I'll see you tomorrow at the rink."

I closed my eyes slightly and took a breath. "Do you want me to pick you up? To go to the rink? It's no big deal."

"I actually would prefer it. Liam drives like he's on the Autobahn," Edward cringed. "He's going to kill us all. Shall I see you around 9:30?"

"Works for me," I smiled. Alice held up a white board, telling me to inform Edward to bring his clothes for our party. "Oh, lord."

"What?"

"My roommate is passing notes. She's holding a whiteboard with a message for you," I said flatly. "Bring your clothes for the party. She's erasing. And now she's holding it up again. You can shower here after your workout."

"Tell your roommate that I appreciate it," Edward guffawed. "Anyhow, I'm going to eat some dinner and then I'm going to bed. Thank you again for carting me around. Remind me to have you fill up your gas tank. I still owe you that."

"Edward, it's not necessary," I muttered.

"Yes. It is," he said. I can imagine him arching his brow. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

xx FE xx

Yeah, I didn't sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Edward's piercing green eyes. His soft pink lips caressing my skin beneath my ear, gently nipping down my neck. His tongue swirling along my pulse point. His hands pulling me closer to his hard and warm body.

"Bella! Wake up! You have to stretch this morning," Alice chirped through my door.

I groaned quietly and got out of bed. I wanted to continue my imaginary erotic journey with Edward Masen. But that wasn't happening. I slipped on some yoga pants and a pink yoga tank. I went out into the living room and put out my yoga mat. I did some basic stretching, to loosen up the muscles. Alice was puttering in the kitchen. She announced that she made us breakfast. Alice scampered off to my room. To do what? I have no clue. Possibly to throw out all of my Walmart workout clothes.

_You're sweating in it. Why spend a shitload of money on workout clothing? Really? Why?_

I finished my stretches and went to eat the breakfast that Alice put out for me. It was some oatmeal, yogurt, side of fruit and string cheese. Alice finished whatever she was doing in my room and sat down next to me. "I put out what you're wearing for practice today. A dress. You're wearing a dress. Enough of this wearing skating pants. You have great legs, Isabella Swan. Wear the dress."

"But Alice," I whined. "I'll freeze."

"Suck it up, Swan. You're a figure skater. Quit your bitching and get dressed for rehearsal with Skateward," Alice snickered. I rolled my eyes and hopped in the shower. Once I was done, I used the hair dryer on my brown hair, diffusing it into loose curls. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, hoping that I wouldn't smack Edward in the face with my hair. If that was the case, I'd just toss it in a bun. I put on my makeup and went into my bedroom. On my bed was a black dress with purple accents. I sighed and put on my tights and socks. I pulled up the dress. Over it, I placed a pair of black swishy pants and a matching black jacket. I tossed my workout clothes and sneakers into my bag. I checked the time. I needed to get a move on to get Edward.

I slung my bag over my body and went out of my bedroom. I hugged Alice and darted out of the apartment. Oddly enough, I was really excited to see Edward. He had quickly become a good friend and I really trusted him. More so than with Jake. Jake was a strong skater. Confident and sure of himself. But the trust was never really there. We only did well because the other skaters in our division, at least in the US, were not that good.

I drove to the Fairmount Olympic Hotel in Seattle. I parked the car and texted Edward. However, just as I was about to press send, Edward sauntered out of the hotel. His hair was slightly damp and a mess. Over his shoulder, he carried his huge bag with his skates. I popped the trunk and Edward tossed his bag inside. He got into the passenger side of the car and gave me a crooked grin. "Morning," he said.

"Hi," I smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," he smirked. "Though, I'm feeling our skate from yesterday. After Tanya and I had her debacle, I took some time off. I also didn't have the drive to skate after my father's death. I'm paying for it now."

Pulling away from the hotel, I drove to the rink. "You said your father died a month ago?"

"Yeah," he said as he twisted a ring on his right hand. "The day that Tanya was tested for the drugs. Suffice it to say, that day sucked majorly."

"Shit," I mumbled as I gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah, shit. I stepped on the ice for the first time two days prior to flying here to work on an audition piece for you," he said quietly. "I didn't even get a chance to show it off." Edward chuckled quietly and shot me a glance.

"If you really want to show me your routine, you can," I said.

"Nah. It kind of sucked. I was secretly hoping that my smile and dashing good looks would get me the gig," he teased.

"You're so full of yourself, Masen," I snorted.

"Whatever, Swan," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled into the rink. I parked next to Rose's shiny red BMW. It was the red version of my car. I opened the trunk. Edward slung both of our bags over his shoulders. He held the door open for me. I blushed as I scooted past him. "Before we put on our skates, can you help me stretch? I can only do so much on my own. My hamstrings are tight."

"Sure. Let's go to the training room. We can get loosened up in there," I suggested. We walked to the training room and I put a yoga mat on the ground. I took off my jacket. Edward removed his hoodie to reveal his v-neck black t-shirt. His muscles were clearly defined. Peaking out of the corner of his shirt, I saw a glimpse of the infamous tattoo he had on his shoulder and ribs. It was black and a drastic contrast to his pale skin. Edward gracefully fell to the ground and spread his legs apart. "Do you want me to push your back or pull you while I sit?"

"Pull, please," he replied. I sat down in front of him and spread my legs like his. He crossed his arms and I grasped his hands. I leaned back and pulled Edward forward. Unlike Jacob, he moved forward smoothly. His nose nearly touching the yoga mat and I could tell that he was quite flexible. "Christ…" he mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I am just so tight," he groaned.

"Emmett can massage your thighs if they are painful," I offered.

"Um, no. I'll suffer in silence. No man is going to ever touch my legs or get that close to my manhood," Edward said flatly.

"Emmett is completely professional," I chided.

"That may be so, but I have hard limits when it comes to massages. No man will touch my legs," Edward snickered. He gently tugged on my hands and he pulled me forward. I bent myself in half as Edward helped me stretch. "Damn, you are like a pretzel. Can you do a Bielmann spin?"

"Spins and spirals are my strength," I replied. "Jumps are not. But yes, I can."

We stretched out for another fifteen minutes. I ended up having to put Edward's leg on my shoulder and press it to his body. He groaned. The sounds coming out of his mouth were downright pornographic. I focused on a smudge on the wall so I wouldn't stare at his crotch. His pants were so tight and I could see ALL of him. We went down to the locker room and got ready to skate with Rosalie.

I laced up my skates and put my tights over my boots. I went up to the rink and found Edward chatting with Rose. They appeared to be discussing music choices. He had apparently had some strong opinions. His face was slightly red out of anger or embarrassment. I couldn't tell. I went over to my choreographer and my new partner. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Rose said with a grin. "I'm just talking to Eddie about doing a tango for your short program."

"Um," I blushed.

"That was my response," Edward said, shooting Rose a look. "Perhaps for an exhibition but not for competition. Tangos work better for ice dancers. Not pairs."

"You're no fun," Rose pouted. "Anyhow, I have some ideas. A contingency plan since my tango idea was shot down. I'm thinking for your long program that you do something to the Gladiator soundtrack. I already have a costume idea for you, Bellarina. And I will not put you in a toga, Eddie."

"Edward, Rosalie. Please call me Edward. I outgrew Eddie when I was five," Edward snickered. "I honestly don't care what you put me in. As long as I can do what I need to do and not scare small children whilst doing it."

"Okay, let's work on some sections that I have planned in my head. I like to start with the most intricate part and I move fast," Rose said.

"Don't hold back on my account," Edward said with a crooked grin. Rose nodded and led us to the center of the ice. She started with the footwork sequence. Once we got the footwork down and unison, Rose added the arm stylings. Edward caught on very quickly and he actually offered some suggestions. Rose was shocked by this. But she liked them, so we added them.

After we perfected the footwork sequence, we got the choreography in and out of it. Before the footwork was a unique twist on a death spiral. I was going to grab my blade like a Biellmann while Edward dropped me into an outside edge spiral. We got into the death spiral smoothly. Edward was grasping my hand and staring into my eyes as I fell backwards into the spin. We got out of it and worked into the footwork. At the conclusion of the footwork, Edward and I gathered speed into a throw split twist. I landed solidly on my right foot after the throw. Rose was squealing on the sidelines.

"Jesus, Hale. I don't think that all of the little yippie dogs heard you," I teased as we skated toward the boards. Edward swiped a water bottle from his bag and handed it to me.

"Hey, Rose?" Edward asked as he wiped his neck down. "There is something that would work well with the choreography. Better than the throw. It's not a throw or a spin, but something different. Can I work with Bella on it and then get your opinion?"

"Sure. I'm going to check on Emmett. Will you be ready in a half hour?"

"That'll work," Edward said as he gave me a wink.

Rose darted off. I pulled on Edward's shirt. "What's up?"

"I love what Rose has so far, but the throw is harsh after this flowy footwork. What I have in mind works really well. Or it does in my brain," he laughed. "Your pretzelness will help as well." He grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the ice. As we moved there, he explained what he had in mind and it sounded cool. Very elegant.

We worked through it slowly. He essentially picked me up by my waist. I twisted my legs and he grabbed my thigh. I latched my arm around his neck as he lowered me to his boots where I sat in a split. He legs were in a lunge as he moved backwards and held me up with his feet. I fumbled a few times and knocked Edward's head as we got used to the movements. We were giggling as he accidently bumped my left breast. His face turned a bright shade of pink. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Edward, it's okay. It was an accident. Jacob did that intentionally," I snickered.

"He did?" Edward replied, his eyes turning into green ice. "Please tell me that he got some major toe pick action in the arse."

"Relax, Edward. Jacob was reminded on a daily basis that the tatas are not for his pleasure," I said.

"I still feel bad. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Edward said sheepishly. "I don't want to be like Jacob."

"Trust me. You're not," I said. "You have class."

"At times I do. Get me completely schnockered and I'm just like Jacob. An arse," Edward said.

"Schnockered?"

"Drunk," Edward smiled. "Perhaps I should get you a dictionary of English slang. Though, I don't really think it's an English slang term. My father said he was schnockered more often than not." After he said that, Edward's smile fell and he took in a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said as I rubbed his arm. "I know that you're struggling with his death. If you need some time…"

"No, I'm fine," he said. "It was just very sudden, that's all. My mom's worse off than me. Edward Sr. was her soul mate," he murmured. "She was broken when he died. So broken but she kept it together for me. After his death, I stayed with my mom for a week. I heard her sobbing every night. It killed me to hear her. I stayed with her and held her while she cried. She hated that her son had to be her strength but she was mine all throughout his funeral and wake. It was the least I could have done."

"I can't even imagine," I muttered. "But who held you when you were crying?"

Edward shrugged and gave me a half smile. "Come on. I want to get this lift down before Rose gets back. I promise to not grab you anywhere inappropriate."

_He's so deflecting. He may have this cute, British way about him but he's crumbling inside._

"Okay," I said. Edward took my hand and we worked the lift several more times before Rose came back. Once she did, we did the whole sequence with Edward's lift instead of the throw. Again, Rose squealed excitedly and told us to keep it in the routine. Edward grinned and said that he'd always wanted to do that. However, Tanya was not flexible enough and she was too tall to do that with him.

Rose deemed us done for the day after we added a few more counts to the routine we were working through. Edward and I went down to the locker rooms and changed into our workout gear. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and waited for him by the exit. When he appeared, his eyes were red rimmed and he looked sad. I frowned but didn't say anything. Though I wanted to hug him and tell him that it was alright. I wanted to kiss the tears away.

He blinked a few times and looked at me. He gave me a smile. "Ready for some strength training?"

"Not really. I hate it," I replied, wrinkling my nose.

"But you've never strength trained with me, Swan," he said. "You're in for a treat."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled that it wasn't possible. I would always hate strength training. Edward just smiled smugly as we got into the car. We stopped and got some light lunch on the way. After lunch, Edward proceeded to kick my butt for two hours. He showed me new machines and techniques. He was patient as I got frustrated when I couldn't do as many reps as I wanted. He explained that my body was not used to the movement. I just needed to build up my endurance.

Once we were done with our workout, Edward and I piled into my car. I drove us back to my apartment. Alice insisted that Edward shower in her bathroom. I wanted to smack my roommate but what Alice wants, Alice gets. She's a force of nature, that one.

I opened my door and found my roommate cleaning the living room. The radio was blasting. Alice was using the duster as a microphone singing Lady Gaga at the top of her lungs. Edward and I shared a look. He was biting back hysterical laughter. I was used to it. She did it daily. But I wanted to fuck with her. I skipped over to the radio and turned off the music. Alice jumped when she just heard her own voice and not Lady Gaga's. "Holy shit!" she shrieked. Alice turned around and saw me, giggling. Edward was leaning against the door frame, laughing hysterically. "You suck, Bella."

"I do not suck," I snickered.

"You can't sneak up me like that," she wailed. "With your new partner, no doubt. You must be Edward."

"Yes," he said as he wiped his cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Lady Gaga."

"You suck, too," Alice grumbled. "And it's Alice. Be nice to me or I'll put you in a hot pink jumper with sequins and fringe."

"Oh, please don't," Edward begged. "Pink doesn't go with my hair."

"Whatever. Go shower. You smell like sweaty, stinky boy," Alice said as she pushed Edward toward the bathroom. "There's shower gel and shampoo on the shelf. Use lots of it."

"Jesus, Ali. Rude much?" I snapped.

"Bella, it's fine. I am pretty ripe," Edward said as he sniffed his shirt. "Ugh, that's foul. I'm surprised you let me into your car smelling like this."

"Air freshener. And I'll add a car wash to your gas tab," I snorted.

He gave me a salute and allowed Alice to push him down the hall to her bathroom. I grabbed a snack and went into my own bedroom. On my bed was some clothes. Pinned to the jeans was a note. From my fairy roommate:

_Some hot clothes to melt the ice between you and your partner. Don't fight it, Swan. He's your soul mate. Show him what you got. Be grateful I didn't put you in a skimpy dress. Love, Ali_

"I will kill you, Mary Alice," I snarled. I grabbed the underwear on the bed and stomped to the bathroom. I showered quickly, scrubbing the sweat and the foulness of the gym from my body. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

"You should really lock your door," Alice said from her perch on the counter.

"Fuck me!" I shrieked. "Alice! What the hell?"

"You need help getting ready," Alice said sagely.

"We have a guest," I hissed.

"Who is currently snoozing in the guest bedroom, Swan," Alice snickered. "He fell asleep on top of the covers. Being the nice hostess that I am, I covered his half naked body with a blanket and came to check on you."

"What half was naked?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Top half. He's got a fuckhawt tattoo on his chest," Alice said, fanning herself. "I wanted to lick it. But that wouldn't be appropriate."

"No, Alice. You have your own tattooed doctor to lick," I said dryly. "He has more ink on his body than regular skin."

"I know," Alice winked. "Come on. I want to beautify you. Did you shave? When was the last time you waxed?"

"A week ago and he's not going to see any of this," I snarled. "We're friends."

"You will be more. Bella, I can see the way he's looking at you. There's love in his eyes," Alice replied.

"We've known each other for a minute. That's not love. That's lust," I mumbled.

"You look at him in the same way."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Bellarina, stop fighting it. You and Edward are destined to be together. Soul mates. Babies. Fuckhawt sex. Possibly on the ice," Alice snickered. "Marriage. Love. The whole shebang. He's going to give you everything you've ever wanted in a relationship, friendship and partnership. Don't fight it. Let it flow. It's not going to happen right away but it will happen."

I sighed and sat down on the toilet. Alice grabbed a hair brush and began attacking the mess on my head. I didn't say anything and neither did she. Alice just straightened my hair as I sat, contemplating her words. Once she was done, sprayed some shine booster on my hair. "What if he doesn't like me? You know, that way?" I murmured.

"He does, Bella. His eyes are trained on you whenever you're in the room," Alice replied as she began applying my makeup. "He wants you."

"I don't know how," I said, looking up into Alice's eyes. "What if I'm not good enough? What if he realizes that I'm a freaking head case? What if…"

"What if pigs fly and Emmett wears a pink tutu?" Alice challenged. "He'll still have feelings for you, Bella. Just be yourself. Don't let your brain overwhelm your heart. Go with the flow."

"But he's been so much recently," I muttered.

"This is why you need to be patient. I read about his partner and his father's obituary online. Did you know that his dad was a heart surgeon? It seems doubly cruel to have a heart surgeon die of a heart attack," Alice said quietly. "You're done. I'm going to change and then order the pizzas. Waking up your British boy toy after you dress. Be prepared for his delicious chest. You will want to lick his tat."

"I haven't seen it and I want to lick it," I purred. I slapped my hands over my mouth and stared at my best friend. "I did NOT say that."

"Yes, you did," Alice giggled. "Get dressed, Swan." She skipped out of my bathroom and I heard my bedroom door click shut. I padded to the bedroom and tossed on my black panties. I noticed that I didn't have a bra. The red blouse that Alice gave me was nearly backless and I couldn't wear one. I grumbled as I slipped on the silky material over my head. I looked at the shirt and groaned.

"It better not be cold or else Edward will get a clear view of my nipples," I moaned. I shrugged and pulled up my jeans along with the black shoes I wore to Tango. I finished my look with the jewelry in the tiny bag next to my clothes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My makeup was smoky and alluring. The blouse and jeans hugged my curves. I looked sexy. I felt sexy.

Flipping my hair over my shoulders, I went to the guest bedroom. I gently knocked on the door. Edward's voice invited me and I poked my head through the door. "Alice wanted me to wake you. But I guess that's unnecessary," I said as I peered into the room. Edward's back was to me and he was shirtless. His muscles were lean and his body was gorgeous. Over his shoulder, I could see his tattoo. Or at least, part of it.

Edward turned around and I saw the rest of his tattoo. His abdomen was tight and his pectoral muscles were chiseled. He was truly sex on legs. I gulped and forced my eyes to move to his. "I didn't realize how tired I was," he chuckled. He pulled a black shirt over his head. "When I woke up, I noticed I had a blanket over me and a pillow under my head."

"You're just suffering from jet lag," I said as I slipped into the guest bedroom. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water sounds good," Edward replied as he pulled on a black button up shirt. He sprayed some cologne onto his skin and we went out into the living room. Alice was lighting some candles and putting out some munchies when we came out. She had enough food to feed an army. But it was needed. Emmett could easily wolf down three large pizzas. "Holy hell. Have enough food?"

"Probably not," Alice chimed. "Emmett is a small country. He can eat all of this and then some."

"How big is this guy?"

"About 6'6". Around 250 pounds," I answered. "He looks like a football player. He actually was a football player in college until he jacked up his back in a tackle. What happened again, Ali?"

"His back was broken," Alice explained. "His torso went one way and his legs went another. If his body had moved another centimeter, he would have been paralyzed. Once he rehabbed his back, he went back to school become a trainer."

"He broke his back?" Edward squeaked.

"Yeah. He's got titanium rods keeping his spine in alignment," Alice said. "And Emmett has a sick, twisted sense of humor. He got a tattoo of his spine along with the rods on his back. He also had the doctor who operated on him sign his back and it's tattooed at his neck."

"Yeah, that's freaky," Edward replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Wait until you see it," I giggled. Edward shuddered and danced on his toes. "Does his tat freak you out?"

"Just a smidge," Edward groaned. "Yes, I have one but it's a tribal symbol. To have a representation of your spinal cord and titanium rods is a bit grotesque."

Alice laughed and placed a bottle of Sam Adams into Edward's hand. He arched a brow and sipped his beer. Alice then gave me a glass of white wine. My eyes widened. "Alice, I need to drive Edward back to his hotel."

"What time is your flight, Edward?" Alice asked.

"We leave at five in the evening," he replied.

"Then it's settled. If Bella is inebriated, you can stay in the guest bedroom," Alice smirked. "I fully intend for all of us to feel no pain. I have tequila."

"Alice!" I shrieked.

"Have fun, Bella," Alice said as she pinched my shoulder.

"Ow," I pouted as I rubbed the sensitive spot on my skin. "But, I have to run tomorrow."

"Take the day off, Bella," Edward said as he put his arm around my waist. "You've had to deal with crazy partner auditions. I'm certain one day will not kill you. Cheers." He tapped my glass with his bottle and took a swig.

"You both are mean," I mumbled.

"Oh, we're horrible. Forcing you to act like your 23 as opposed to 103," Alice snorted. "Have fun, Isabella Marie Swan. Get drunk. Eat pizza. Share embarrassing moments while you're drunk." She shoved me onto the couch. Edward plopped down next to me. He grabbed a piece of bruschetta and ate it in one foul swoop. "Jesus, Masen. You're like Emmett. Don't you use your teeth?"

He swallowed and grinned crookedly. "I love bruschetta," he replied. Alice was about to reply when the intercom buzzed. She shot Edward a look and went to check who it was.

"Party central," Alice quipped.

"PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA!" Emmett's voiced boomed.

"Relax, McCarty. Pizza's ordered. I got four just for you," Alice giggled as she hit the button to let them in. She propped the door open and got out two more bottles of beer. "Just warning you, Emmett's personality is as big as he is."

"Should I be afraid?" Edward asked, ducking behind me. I giggled as he used my hair to hide his face.

"Stop it, Edward. You're messing with the 'do," I laughed as I pulled my hair from his hands. He winked at me and settled back on the couch, putting his arm on the cushions behind me.

"Is the pizza here yet?" Emmett asked as he burst through the door. "I need me some pizza."

"Emmett, you are a moron," Rose sighed. She hugged Alice and grabbed her beer. "The pizza is not going to magically materialize as we rode up the elevator."

"But, I want pizza," he whined like a kid.

"Before you complain about your food, let me introduce to you my new partner. Edward Masen, this overgrown child is Emmett McCarty," I said dryly.

Edward stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Emmett."

Emmett shook Edward's hand, appraising him. Edward shrank back slightly under Emmett's hard stare. Emmett released Edward's hand and rand his hands up and down Edward's arms. Edward shot me a look and mouthed 'What the fuck?' I shrugged. Emmett turned Edward around and felt his back. "Nice form. How often do you work out?"

"Almost every day," Edward replied, looking over his shoulder. "I usually take a day or two off if I'm sore. Which I've been quite sore lately."

"Bella, go on a diet," Emmett said, shooting me a look.

"She's fine. I'm just a little out of shape. Besides, if Bella lost any more weight, she'd be invisible," Edward laughed tightly.

"Want to go for a run tomorrow?" Emmett challenged. He was trying to size Edward up.

"He can't, Emmett. Neither can you. We're getting hammered," Alice chirped from the counter.

"Running or drinking? Running or drinking?" Emmett mused. He looked at Edward and smiled. "Drinking," they both said. "I like you, Edward. I think we're going to be great friends."

"Definitely," Edward smirked. Emmett and Rose sat down in the oversized chair opposite the couch. Edward took his place next to me and we waited for Jasper and the pizza. While we did, Rose told Alice and Emmett about our rehearsal. A half hour later, Jasper came in carrying seven pizzas.

"I ran into the pizza guy as I was coming in and yeah," Jasper drawled. He placed the pizzas onto the counter. Emmett nearly threw Rose across the room when he got up to get his food. "Jesus, Em. I don't want to have to stitch up your fiancée."

"You oaf," Rose grumbled. Edward helped her up off the floor. "Why did I agree to marry him?"

"Post coital haze," Emmett said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah. That's right," Rose said. "What the hell was I thinking? Oh right…I wasn't. For you single men, don't propose after sex. Your girlfriend will say yes to anything after an amazing orgasm."

I blushed deeply and got up. I darted into the bathroom. I grasped the edge of the counter as I calmed my breathing. A quiet knock filled the bathroom. "Be out in a minute," I said in a shaky voice.  _Why am I having such a hard time with what Rose said?_

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Alice wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine. Just not used to drinking and I'm a little flushed," I lied.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want some pizza?" he asked politely.

"Yeah. That would be great," I mumbled.

"Any preferences?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Sure thing, Bella," he said. I heard the floor squeak and his soft footfalls moved away from the bathroom. I blew out my breath and looked into the mirror. I had a slightly crazed look in my eyes but I tried get rid of it. A few moments later and went back out into the living room. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch talking quietly while they ate their pizza. Alice was on the floor by Jasper's feet. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the chair. Rose shot me an apologetic look. I smiled and sat down next to Edward stiffly. He broke away from his conversation and handed me a plate of pizza. He also gave me a bottle of beer. "Fun. Have fun," he chided with a lopsided smile.

"Fun," I said. I bit into my pizza and took a sip of my beer. Edward rubbed his hand on my back, gently touching my exposed skin. I nearly jumped off the couch when his hand touched me. It was so soft. A million tingles traveled through my body when he touched me.

We finished our dinner and then Alice sat on Jasper's lap. "In honor of our newest member of our family, we should play a game."

"We are not playing strip poker, psycho fairy," Rose said.

"Ew, no. I don't want to see Emmett's tattoo," Alice said with a look of disgust. "I'm thinking Twenty Questions."

"Alice," I whined.

"No, it'll be fun. Then perhaps we can play 'Never Have I Ever' afterward," Alice said.

"For certain, I'll be wasted," I groaned. "I've never done anything."

"This is why we're starting with Twenty Questions. Ever played, Edward?"

"I have. Well kind of. Bella and I did a variation of it at lunch yesterday," Edward replied. "But I'm cool."

"We'll start simple. What is everyone's name and age?" Alice asked. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen. I'm 25."

"I'm Dr. Jasper Whitlock. I'm 30."

"I'm Edward Masen. I'm 25."

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm 23."

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm 26 years old."

"Emmett McCarty. 28 and the most handsome," Emmett snorted.

"Whatever, Em," Jasper laughed. "I'll go next. Did you go to college and if you did, what was your major?" Jasper looked at Edward.

"I did go to college. I went to Northwestern University in Evanston. I was a pre-med major. If I didn't continue skating, I'd follow in my father's footsteps and be a doctor," Edward said. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "But, I'm not sure if I want to pursue it now. A huge paradigm shift in the past few weeks."

Alice opened her mouth to ask why. I shook my head no and she stopped. "I went to University of Washington with a degree in literature," I answered.

"I went to Juilliard for dance. However an injury sidelined me and I found my niche with choreography," Rose answered. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and smiled. "Especially for skaters who know what they're doing. Edward, you're a godsend."

"Thank you?" Edward chuckled.

"You're welcome," Rose smirked. "You're up, jackass."

"Such a loving relationship," Emmett quipped.

"It is," Rose smiled as she kissed Emmett's lips.

"I went to UCLA on a football scholarship but was injured as well. I broke my back. Once my injury was healed, the school saw that I could no longer play. So, I transferred to University of Washington. I finished my degree in athletic training."

"I went to the Fashion Institute in New York," Alice chirped. "Degree in fashion merchandising."

"I went to undergrad at University of Washington. I got my medical degree from Johns Hopkins," Jasper smirked. "You're next, Edward."

"Okay. If you could go anywhere in the world, money not being an issue, where would you go and why?" He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and bit my lip.

"I've always wanted to go to England," I answered honestly. "My literary degree was based off the classics. Bronte, Austen, Shakespeare…I'd love to see the country that stemmed it all." I stared into Edward's eyes as I said that. They darkened slightly and his lips parted. I broke our gaze and knotted my fingers together.

Rose cleared her throat. "England is too cold and rainy. Reminds me of Seattle. Sorry if I offend you, Edward."

"No offense, Rose. It is rainy and dreary," he chuckled.

"I'd want to go to some tropical island and live there permanently," Rose said. "Have some cute native man in a loin cloth feed me peeled grapes."

"What about me?" Emmett whined.

"You'll be servicing me in other ways, lover," she said huskily. "Use that magical tongue of yours."

I blushed and buried my face in my hands. I knew that Rose and Emmett had a healthy sex life. I've walked in on them more times than I can count. But, hearing about it was still incredibly embarrassing.

"I'm going with Rosie," Emmett growled as he kissed her deeply.

"Keep it PG, Emmett," Alice admonished. "I want to go to Paris. Fashion capital of the world."

"It's not really a 'where' but a 'when.' I've always been fascinated with the era of the Civil War. I'd love to go back in time to that era, in Texas, where I was originally from," Jasper said. "It's weird. I know."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy," Edward murmured. "My parents had a trip planned for this summer. I was going to be joining them."

"Are you still going?" Alice asked.

"No. My mother canceled the trip after my father's death," Edward said tightly. "She refused to go to Italy, one of the most romantic places in the world without the love of her life. Excuse me." He got up and walked to the balcony. He slid out of the room.

"Okay, someone fill me in," Emmett said, his bushy brows furrowing.

"Edward lost his father about a month ago to a heart attack. He appears to be okay, but he's not," I mumbled.

"Go to him, Bella," Alice urged.

"What if he wants to be alone?"

"He doesn't," Jasper said. "Remember when I lost my dad a few years ago? I pushed everyone away but all I wanted was someone to hug me and tell me everything would be alright. That's what Alice did."

I sighed and nodded. I went into the guest bedroom and grabbed Edward's hoodie. It was cold outside and I didn't want him to get sick. I swiped a fleece for myself and went outside. Edward was sitting on one of the chairs outside on the balcony. He was curled up in a ball, staring out into space. "Do you want a coat?" I whispered.

"I'm fine," he said blandly.

I sat down next to him and saw that he was shivering. "No, you're not," I said as I draped the coat over his shoulders.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He slipped his arms through his hoodie and went back to staring out to the skyline of Seattle. We sat outside in silence. I don't know how long we were out there. I wanted to do something but I was unsure what. I'd never lost anyone close to me. Well, my grandmother, but I was only five. I didn't understand what death meant when I was five.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly.

"Unless you can magically make father come back from the dead, then no," he sighed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Please stay," he said. His voice was so broken. He sounded so lost.

"Tell me about him," I said as moved closer. I rubbed my hand along his strong back. "Good memories. Things that make you smile about your dad."

"He was a bit of a gourmet cook. I take after him. However, he always tried to keep the meals healthy. The last time I had dinner with my parents, he made lamb chops and what looked like mashed potatoes," he chuckled.

"But they weren't?" I asked.

"No. It was blended cauliflower," he said with a scrunched up nose. "It had the consistency of gruel. But I'd gladly eat the damn cauliflower if it meant that I got him back." Edward buried his head in his hands. Gut wrenching sobs filled the balcony. I pulled his hands away and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sobbed against my shoulder, clutching to me like I was going to save him. He eventually moved me to his lap as he cried. I rubbed his shoulders. I hated to see him like this.

"I know that it's hard to believe now, Edward. But it will get better," I whispered into his hair. "You'll always miss him, but know that he's probably looking down on you now and is incredibly proud of you. That he loves you and will always love you."

Edward loosened his grip on me and looked into my eyes. His green eyes were still filled with tears and one lone tear fell onto his cheek. I gently wiped it away with my thumb and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you, Bella," he said in a raspy tone.

"You're welcome," I said. He pulled me closer to his chest and put his head against the crook of my neck. I leaned my cheek against his soft hair and gently rubbed his neck. "I'm here for you, Edward. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Hugs are good, too," he said. "I needed this."

"I'll hug you anytime," I murmured. "Besides, you're warm. I'm freezing and being next to you is preventing frost bite."

"Shit," he said as he looked at me. "We can go back inside. I don't want you…"

"I'm fine. I'm pretty certain that you don't want to deal with Emmett's crap right now," I chuckled.

"Not really," he grimaced. His hold around my waist tightened and I nestled into his side as he sat back in the chair. He gently lifted my legs over his and we sat quietly on the balcony. His hand glided over my arm and he hummed quietly. As I sat there, my eyelids drooped. Edward's humming quieted and his breathing evened out. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. He was snoring slightly and his head was pressed to my hair. I snuggled closer to him and allowed my mind to shut down. I fell asleep in his arms.

And I loved it.

**A/N: Major headway here…Bella finally admitted her attraction to Edward to Alice. How long do you think it'll take before they kiss? Next chapter? Five chapters from now? Hmmm? Anyhow, I've posted some videos on my blog of figure skaters. The lift that was described is the first one on a ten minute montage on the blog. Link is on my profile. Leave me love, please!**


	6. Dreams and Moving

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Moving**

**EPOV**

_I am skating on the ice. Bella and I are competing at Worlds. We're near the end of our routine. We're preparing for our side by side triple toe loops, double loop combination. We landed them cleanly and we go into a pair's spin. The music builds and we finish our routine. I dip Bella and hold her to my chest._

_Her brown eyes look up to me and she smiles. "I love you, Edward," she whispers._

" _God, I've been in love with you since I've first skated with you, Bella," I reply. I lean down and as I'm about to kiss her perfect lips, I feel something wet fall onto my face. Bella poured a water bottle of my head. She did the same to herself._

_Huh?_

_More wet._

_Why am I soaked?_

My eyes opened up and I'm outside. Bella is curled on my lap. It is raining and it's fucking cold. I scooped Bella up and went inside the apartment. The movement must have waked Bella up. "What's going on?" she croaked.

"We apparently fell asleep outside and got rained on," I chuckled. I ran my hand through my wet hair and looked at Bella. She was shivering and it was apparent that she was affected by the cold. A clear outline of her nipples were apparent in her red blouse. "Come here." I pulled her in my arms and rubbed her back. She was shaking like a leaf and I felt her teeth chatter.

"I think I'm going to shower to get warm," she mumbled against my chest. "It's to my bones. I would suggest you do the same, Edward." She pulled away and gave me a sheepish grin. "Are you okay?"

"I have a headache from crying. God, you must think I'm such a pansy," I groaned.

"Edward, you are not a pansy. You went through an incredible loss," Bella said as she grabbed my hand. When her skin touched mine, a million jolts traveled through my body. I really wanted to pull her to my chest and kiss her senseless. "I'm going to go to bed. After I warm up in the shower. Is there anything you want for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied. Bella let go of my hand and went toward her room. I walked to the guest bedroom and closed the door. Leaning against the door, I blew out a breath. Never before had I felt this. I had a spark with Kate, but it was not this strong. I was so drawn to Bella. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine.

_You're not ready, Edward. As much as I want to bury myself in Bella's sweet little pussy, you're a wreck. But fooling around is okay…Love, your dick._

Great, my gonads are conversing with me again. "I think I need a shrink," I mused out loud. I stripped out of my wet clothes and got in the bed. I closed my eyes and once again I was assaulted with dreams of Bella.

And my dreams were not as innocent as the one that was interrupted by the rainstorm on the balcony. I slept fitfully until I smelled cinnamon. I stretched and put on my workout pants. My jeans were still quite damp from the rain. I had an extra shirt in my bag and I pulled it over my body. I swiped my toothbrush from my toiletry bag and I darted to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Looking up in the mirror, I was not happy with my reflection. My eyes were drawn and sad. I had circles under my eyes and I looked very pale. Even more pale than usual. Perhaps when I got back to Seattle, I'll talk to Jasper about getting a therapist. I'm struggling with the death of my father. It's hitting me too hard. I shouldn't be this much of a mess.

Thank goodness Bella was there last night, though. I hated that I lost control of my emotions in front of her, but she was so compassionate and loving about it. She hugged me tightly. She let me cry against her shoulder. And fuck me, she felt so right in my arms. Damn the rain. I would have loved to wake up with her curled against my side. Sighing, I went back to the guest bedroom and tossed my clothes into the bag. I lugged my bag to the foyer and saw Bella at the stove. She was frying up some sausages and the smell of cinnamon was filling the apartment.

"Morning," I said with a crooked grin.

"Morning," she replied, looking at me. "Nice hair."

"Shut it. I don't have a hat," I grumbled. "And I'm being lazy. Two showers in one day were a bit much for me yesterday."

"Can you watch the sausage? I'll get you a hat," Bella smiled. I nodded and went to the stove. She darted past me and disappeared into her bedroom. I poked my head into the oven and saw cinnamon buns. My stomach rumbled.

_She can cook. Score one for Bella Swan. Maybe she'll like some extra protein with her breakfast? You know? Spooge? Come on, your dick is craving her pink lips around me._

I'm certifiable.

_No…you're horny._

"Here you go, Edward," Bella said as she handed me a Seattle Mariner's hat. "I went with my Dad last fall and he insisted on getting it for me. I look ridiculous in it because my ears stick out funny."

I took the proffered hat and smoothed my hair under it. "Thank you," I replied. I then tucked her hair behind her ears. "Your ears do not stick out funny."

"Yes, they do," she blushed. She smacked my stomach and took the tongs from my hand. "If you want orange juice or coffee, the cups are to the right of the fridge."

"Hmmmm, coffee," I groaned as I went to get a cup. I poured myself a large cup. I sipped it black and smiled. "I needed this. I had a hard time falling back asleep."

"Me too," she whispered. "So, when are you going to be back to the states?"

"I haven't purchased my ticket. I need to meet with a real estate agent to sell my flat," I said as I slid up onto the counter. "But, it has to be in two weeks. That's when my lease begins on the apartment here in Seattle."

"Isn't a flat like an apartment?" she asked.

"Kind of. More of a condo," I replied. "However, I have a few friends who are interested in my place. I was always the 'go-to' place for parties. It was pretty big. I got some really nice sponsorship checks. I managed to put half of the cost to purchase the flat. But I don't know what I'm going to do with the furniture. By the time it's shipped to my new place, I'll be here for a few months."

"Can't you include your furniture with your place?" Bella suggested as she put the sausages on a plate.

"I could. My mom is a closet interior designer and she got most of it for me. It's nicely decorated," I smirked.

"You have pictures?" Bella asked.

"Let me get my phone." I hopped off the counter and found the pictures of my condo on my phone. Bella's jaw dropped when saw the pictures. "That bad?"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"I'm positive, Bella. I like women," I snorted. "Are you saying my flat gives off a gay vibe?"

"No. It's just so neat and clean. If you ever go into Emmett's townhouse, you'd find beer and pizza lying all over the place. It's gross and disgusting. Jasper's not much better. However, he knows that when Alice comes over, his house better be neat and clean. Or he gets no nookie. Jasper hates that."

"Is Jasper here often?" I asked.

"It's a pretty even split," Bella explained as she pulled out the cinnamon buns. My mouth watered and I licked my lips as she frosted them. "Jesus, Masen. You're drooling. Do you need a bucket?"

"No," I blushed. "I love cinnamon rolls. They're my kryptonite. I could easily eat that entire pan."

"Gross," Bella said. "Do you know how much fat is in these? It's an oddity that we even have them. I was scrounging for breakfast food when I saw these in the freezer. I'm in desperate need to go grocery shopping."

"What about the food from last night?" I asked.

"Emmett probably ate it. He's a bottomless pit," Bella snickered. She cut a cinnamon roll and put it onto a plate. She placed several links of sausage on the plate and handed it to me. "Breakfast is served."

"Thank you," I smiled as I took the plate to the kitchen table. She made herself a plate and sat down next to me. I noticed that she had half of a cinnamon roll and some fresh fruit. She turned and got a bowl of fruit, placing it in front of my plate. We ate quietly. Bella was not a talkative girl. Woman. She was very focused. However, when she wanted to be, she had a very wry sense of humor.

"If you do decide to buy new furniture for your apartment, I'm certain Alice would love to decorate it," Bella said. "She's got a flare for shopping and is notorious for finding the best deals."

"I think I may take you up on that offer," I smiled as I popped in a strawberry into my mouth.

"Edward, I know that we don't know each other very well. But I'm going to miss you while you're gone," she said quietly. Her cheeks were a bright pink and she was staring at her cinnamon roll.

I gently took her small hand in mine. Again, the sparks sizzled up my arm. "I'm going to miss you, too. Bella, you've quickly become a very treasured friend. You've seen me at my lowest. Well, not my lowest. Liam saw me at that."

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, arching a brow.

"It was a few days before we flew out. I hadn't eaten, showered or shaved since my father's funeral. Like two weeks worth of filth and fur. I looked like a hobo. But he told me that I had an audition with you. I knew that I had to get myself together so I could hopefully get the chance to skate with one of the most beautiful skaters I've ever seen or had the pleasure of knowing," I said quietly, staring into her beautiful brown depths.  _Fuck, I want to kiss her._

_Then, do it, asshat. She's so pretty and kissable. Kiss her._

No. I'm not ready. We're not ready.

_God damn it!_

"If you ever want to talk, you can call me any time," Bella whispered, staring into my eyes. "I've never experienced a loss like you, but I'm a good listener. Two weeks of fur?"

"You are. But I think the hug helped the most," I smirked. "If I could bottle that up and sell it as therapy, I'd be a millionaire. And yes, two weeks of fur. I looked like a red-headed Santa Clause. And smelled like the barn for the reindeer."

"That's nasty and gross, Edward," she snorted. She pulled her hand from mine and went to do the dishes.

"Bella, you cooked. I'll do the dishes," I said as I carried my plate to the sink. "It's only fair."

"You don't know where anything is," she argued weakly.

"I'm smart. I can figure it out," I said smugly. Bella turned and she slipped on some water. I caught her before she fell to the floor. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

She gripped on my biceps and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "I'm fine," she said breathily. "I can skate on a skinny blade but walking on a flat surface is a challenge."

_I'll catch you, Bella._

_God, I really want to kiss her._

She pulled away and went to sit on the counter. I turned to the sink and did the dishes. I subtly adjusted my bulge in my pants. I managed to put away all of the plates with minimal help from Bella. She just sat on the counter asking about England.

"Perhaps the next time I go, you should come with," I suggested.

"What?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"It'll be fun, Bella," I said. "I'll probably have to fly back to deal with closing on my condo. You can come with. I'll show you some of my old haunts. Perhaps take you to Oxford and Cambridge. They have wonderful libraries."

"Maybe," she said, blushing something furious.

I finished the dishes and smiled at her. She was truly everything that I wanted in a girlfriend. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was athletic. She was compassionate. But, I had to tread carefully. I thought back to our conversation at the Chinese restaurant. She's never had a boyfriend or been in love. I don't want to come on too strong.

"Thank you for breakfast and for everything the past few days," I said with genuine appreciation. "You could have told me to fuck off and I would have been flying back to England. Permanently."

"Edward, the day that your partner was busted, I was actually mentioning to Alice that I wanted to skate with you. I was frustrated with Jacob. He was a strong man but he was one step up from caveman. However, I didn't even consider skating with you because of your being from England. The dual citizenship situation really worked to our favor. I'm happy because now I have the best partner in the world. You're strong, confident, graceful and intelligent on the ice, as well as off. Thank you for flying out here to even consider skating with me," Bella said fervently. She hopped off the counter and threw her arms around my neck. I eagerly accepted her embrace, burying my nose in her soft hair. "You probably need to head back to the hotel. Your mom and Liam must be worried about you."

"Eh, I'm a grown man. They're not my keepers," I laughed as I pulled away. "But I should have called them."

Bella gave me a playful glare. I smiled crookedly and went to get my bag. Bella grabbed her purse. We headed downstairs. She pressed her car keys into my palm. "You need to practice driving on the RIGHT side of the street. You may have passed your test, but you still need to get comfortable. One scratch on my car and you will get a toe pick up your butt."

"God, no," I whimpered. I slid into the car after I put my bag in the trunk. "Once I get here, I'll need a car, too. Will you be my chauffeur whilst I get it?"

"What kind of car? If you say come old fuddy-duddy car, I'm dropping you," she teased.

"Volvo," I smirked.

"Volvo? Why a Volvo?"

"I have one in England and I love it," I replied. I backed the car out and carefully drove out of the parking garage. Bella guided me to the hotel. I was freaking out slightly that I would turn into oncoming traffic, but managed to get us to the hotel. I did stop and fill up her gas tank, as promised. She grumbled as I did so. I pulled her car into the circle in front of the hotel. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and gave Bella a smile. "I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Have a safe flight. Text me or something when you get in?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. She bit her lip and danced on her toes. I put my bag on the ground and wrapped my arms around her body. She damn near melted into my body. Her muscles relaxed and she tried to get closer to me.  _Could she feel the same way about me that I do about her? I hope so…_

I pulled away, reluctantly. I really wanted to cup her heart-shaped face in my hands and press my lips against hers. But it wasn't the time. Yes, she helped me yesterday. Yes, I was physically attracted to her. Yes, I was starting to become emotionally attracted to her. Okay, very emotionally attracted to her. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Bella."

She smiled sadly and walked to her car. She gave me a wave before she slipped into the driver's seat. She put on a pair of sunglasses and sped off. As her car moved into traffic, my heart sputtered. I was in physical pain as I watched her drive away.

xx FE xx

_I'm safely ensconced in London, Bella. I've texted, like requested – Edward_

_How was your flight? – B_

_Long…boring…long…did I mention it was long? – E_

_You did, Edward. Why was it long? – B_

_Crying, screaming baby…The. Whole. Flight. – E_

_Hey, I'm currently driving. Call me? – B_

I dialed Bella's number and waited for her to pick up. "You know you're breaking the law," I teased once I heard her voice.

"Shut it. I'm at a stop light," she grumbled. "I'm sorry about your flight, Edward. The baby cried the entire time?"

"About 95% of the time," I groaned. "I love kids. They're cute. But, why take an infant on a nearly twelve hour flight?"

"Vacation?"

"Possibly," I said. "What did you do today? Or rather the rest of the day?"

"I worked out and then went to bed," Bella snickered. "It's about eight in the morning now and I'm heading to the ice to work on my jumps with Carlisle. He wants me to get comfortable with the triple loop. I'm freaking out. I hate that jump. Or rather, the loop itself."

"You'll be fine," I said as I yawned.

"You sound exhausted. I'll let you go," Bella said apologetically. "Oh, when you get a chance, Alice sent you an email with some decorating ideas for your new place."

"How did she get my email?"

"I have no clue. But I was carbon copied on the email for some bizarre reason," Bella sighed.

"I'll check it out when I get off the phone. Anyhow, I'm meeting with my real estate agent tomorrow. I'm going to grab boxes and start packing like a mad man. Some things I cannot live without."

"Porn collection?" Bella snickered.

"Really?"

"I'm kidding, Edward," she laughed.

"Whatever, Swan," I said with mock disdain. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Sleep well, Edward."

"Cheers, love," I said and hung up the phone.

Did I just call her love?

_Yes. Yes you did. Can we fuck her now?_

I'm not in the mood for you, asshat.

_I'm in desperate need for some loving. At least your hand. Rosie Palmer and her sisters will do in a pinch._

I shook my head and went to my computer. I loaded it up and checked my email. My real estate agent was coming tomorrow at nine. I also saw the email from Alice. It had nearly fifty pictures on it. I clicked on the message.

_To: Edward Masen_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_CC: Isabella Swan_

_Re: DÉCOR!_

_Dearest Edward,_

_Check out all of the different options I've selected for your new place. I asked Stew (our landlord) to show me your digs and he let me in. *I'm the queen of the puppy dog pout. He totally fell for it.* Nice, Masen. You've got taste._

_Anyhow, when you get back to the states, we'll go shopping for your furniture. However, I would like you to choose your bedroom furniture right away. Consider it a housewarming gift from me, Carlisle, Bella, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. We don't want you sleeping on an air mattress once you get into to Seattle permanently. We will NOT take no for an answer. If you don't choose, then I'll choose for you and I'm certain you don't want a pink bedroom. *Pink is MY signature color, by the way. Reference for future presents.*_

_If you could let me know what you want by tomorrow, that would be fabulous. Do you trust me to get your bedding? Or would you rather have one of the guys handle it? Or perhaps Bella?_

_I'm so happy, Edward. I know that this will work out and you'll both be so happy._

_In more ways than two…_

_Hugs!_

_Fashion Fairy_

Is she for real? Are they for real? And what the hell does she mean in 'more ways than two?' I shook my head and saw a separate email from Alice.

_To: Edward Masen_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_CC: Isabella Swan_

_Re: Bed_

_For your benefit, I've put the bedroom options in a separate email. Choose whatever you want. It's still your housewarming present. Got it?_

_Also, when's your birthday?_

_Hugs,_

_Fashion Fairy_

I clicked through the different bedroom sets. There were a few that were just awful. I actually liked this one set called Tribeca. I noticed that it had a bunch of collections within the same genre. I opened a new email and rattled off a note.

_To: Fashion Fairy_

_From: Edward Masen_

_CC: Isabella Swan_

_Re: Bed_

_Alice, you are a trip. Thank you for offering to get my bedroom set. I'm truly honoured and grateful for your generosity. Anyhow, I really liked the Tribeca collection bedroom set. (It's also the least expensive…)In regard to the bedding, you and Bella can pick it out. I trust you both to make that decision. Just no pink._

_Please…I'm begging you._

_I hate pink._

_I'd rather gouge out my eyeballs that wear or be anywhere near pink fabric. That's a hard limit, Alice._

_In regards to the rest of the furniture, I think I may just stick with the Tribeca collection to keep it cohesive. It has a bedroom set, office, dining room, and entertainment centre. All I need is couches and decorative touches. I think I can handle that. If not, I'll ask for your guidance._

_See you in a couple of weeks!_

_Cheers,_

_Edward_

I turned off my computer and crawled into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was down for the count. I slept hard until my alarm went off for my morning workout. I dragged my weary carcass out of the bedroom and ate a hasty breakfast of a toaster pastry. I ran along the park near my flat for nearly an hour. I was completely spent but happy that I worked out.

I jogged up to my flat and was greeted by my ex-girlfriend standing by my door.

_What does she want?_

"Kate," I growled.

"Edward! Hi," she said. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you," I said as I strode past her. I unlocked my door and went to slam it in her face.

"Edward, please?" she begged.

"What could you possibly say to me? You broke my heart, Kate. You fucked around with my best friend and you expect me to forgive you? To forget it all happened? I can't do that," I said. The harshness of my tone was a bit surprising to my ears. Kate cringed and nibbled on her fingernail.

"Garrett dumped me," Kate mumbled, playing with her long brown hair. Her hazel eyes were filling with tears. "He dumped me because he knew I still have feelings for you."

"They are not reciprocated, Kate," I snarled. "I cannot trust you. I cannot love someone that I cannot trust. Besides, in about fifteen minutes, Jenks is coming. I'm putting this place on the market and I'm moving. Never coming back."

"Where?" Kate asked sadly.

"Seattle. I'm invoking my dual citizenship and competing with an American," I said coldly. "If you excuse me, I have to shower and get the place ready. Don't come back, Kate. I don't ever want to see you again."

"But…"

"I've tried to be polite, Kate," I said as I moved inside my flat. "If you don't leave, I'll call the cops."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. She walked away. Her posture was defeated and she looked broken. Honestly, she did that to herself. I shut the door and went to hop in the shower. Once I was done, I whipped out my phone and texted Bella.

_Been back less than a day and I'm itching to fly back… - E_

_What happened? – B_

_Run in with the ex – E_

My phone shrilled and I picked up. "Hello?"

"What happened? Tell me everything," Bella asked tersely. "Do I need to blade her car?"

"No, but thank you for offering," I laughed. I sat on my couch and put my feet on the table. "She was waiting outside my door after I came back from my run. Essentially, she was begging for me to take her back."

Bella was very quiet. Too quiet. I heard her sigh. "And did you?"

"No. I couldn't. I cannot love someone that I cannot trust. She cheated on me and therefore, all trust is thrown out the window. Did you know that Kate is Tanya's cousin? Tanya probably told Kate that I was leaving and was trying in vain to get me to stay," I laughed bitterly.

"You're not going to back out, are you?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"There's nowhere else that I rather be than in Seattle," I answered.  _With you_ , I added mentally. "You're not losing me as a partner. Besides, I have this awesome new apartment and very cool new furniture coming my way."

"I saw what you chose. Very nice," Bella said, the smile in her voice was evident.

"I do have a favor to ask of you, though."

"Shoot."

"Can you get the sheets? I like Alice but I really don't trust her judgment for bedding," I grimaced.

"Sure. What color?"

"Whatever works. Just not pink," I said.

"Got it," Bella said.

There was a knock at my door and I quickly ended my phone call with Bella. She seemed sad that I needed to leave. However, I promised to talk to her before I go to bed. She also told me that if I wanted to ship some of my belongings to the states, she could gladly keep them in the guest bedroom until I got there. I thanked her profusely and hung up the phone. I again called her love.

It was subconscious. But it just rolled off my tongue. I wanted to keep saying it.

I let Jenks into the flat. He did a once over and told me that he could sell it quickly. I signed the paperwork and let him do his thing. After he left, I hopped in my car and went to get some boxes and storage containers along with bubble wrap. I worked the rest of the day, only stopping for a brief dinner of Chinese food that was delivered.

The next week and a half went by quickly. My apartment was packed up save for my furniture which was going to be included in the purchase price. I had shipped all of my belongings to Bella's apartment. She had called late last night to inform me that they had arrived. She said her entire guest bedroom looked like a storage locker. She also threatened to charge me rent if the boxes stayed there for months on end.

I had arranged for my flight to the states. I would be staying in Bella's guest bedroom/my storeroom until I signed the paperwork for my apartment. I was coming in two days before my move in date. I needed to get my furniture and have it delivered. Bella was going to drive me around to get my necessary errands done.

Furniture first.

Car second.

Woo Bella third…

_What?_

On the eve of my departure from England, I was over at my mom's house. She was cooking me a farewell meal before I left home. However, England didn't feel like home to me anymore. I felt strangely disjointed and not comfortable while I was here. Granted, I was packing up my belongings and preparing to leave the country, but I was ready to leave. Ready to start my new life in Seattle.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, reading some information about the car that I was looking to buy. I had received a sizable inheritance from my father and I was for all intents and purposes, set for life. So was my mother. But I know that we would gladly live in a cardboard box to have him back. I sighed and twisted my ring as I looked at the brochures for Volvos.

"Okay, I'm probably going to wait until after the first of the year to put the house on the market," Esme said as she put dinner in front of me.

"That's an awfully long time to wait," I said, arching my brow.

"As much as I want to leave the past behind, I'm not ready to get rid of this place," she said thoughtfully. "It was where you were raised. It was where Edward and I solidified ourselves as a family. Where I was happiest."

"But also the saddest," I murmured, taking her hand in mine. "You are still sleeping in the guest room."

"How do you know that?" she asked, blushing.

"The bed is unmade," I replied. "Mom, staying here isn't healthy."

"Leaving isn't, either," she sighed. "Edward, it's what is best. I want to follow you to Seattle, but I need time to grieve here. In London."

"But, what if something happens?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen," Esme said as she cupped my face.

"I bet Pops thought that when he got up that morning," I sniffled. "I can't lose you, either."

"You won't, Edward. However, there will be a time where I will be gone. Hopefully it won't be anytime soon, but it will happen," Esme said as she stared into my eyes. "You will be fine when that time comes. You'll have your friends. Your family…"

"You're all I have, Mom," I muttered.

"No, I'm not. You have a new family in Seattle who already loves you. And I know that you have strong feelings for them too. Especially a certain brunette," she said with a smirk. I blushed and ducked my head. "Don't deny it, Edward. I saw the way you looked at her at the restaurant. Edward Sr. looked at me the same way. But I know you. You're thinking about it too much. Analyzing every move. Everything. So much like your father that way."

"I am," I said. "But, I'm afraid. She's so innocent."

"How innocent, Edward?"

"As far as I know, she's never really dated and never had a serious relationship."

"Then her first relationship will be the best," Esme smiled. "I have this keen notion that Bella and you will be more than just partners. She's your other half. Your soul mate."

"Mom, we've known each other for like three weeks. Two of those weeks I've been here in London," I said dryly.

"But, I can tell when you've talked to her. Your eyes sparkle. Your cheeks are flushed. You stand taller and have this swagger to your walk. Edward, that's not a normal response for a co-worker. That's a response for someone who's in love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. You are not ready to admit it. Yet. However, you need to patient with her," Esme said softly. "She'll probably fight it. Being as driven as she's been, it's all she's known."

"Any other words of wisdom?" I asked dryly.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and eat your vegetables," she quipped.

"Funny, Mom," I snorted.

She laughed and ruffled my hair. We ate the rest of our dinner. With a sad heart, I helped my mom with the dishes before I went back to my flat. My last night there. It was technically on the market, but Jenks hadn't scheduled any showings until after I moved out. But the response was extraordinary. Jenks definitely believed that I would easily get my asking price, if not more.

I hugged my mom something fierce before I left her home. She clutched at my shirt, not wanting to let me go. I felt her tears dampen my shirt. I was crying with her. I was very excited about this new venture with Bella and Carlisle, but filled with fear about something happening to my mom. With one more kiss on my cheek, Esme let me drive back to my apartment. My flight was super early in the morning. Liam was driving me in my Volvo as he was going to assume ownership of my car. I finally convinced him to get rid of his Peugot after it died on the highway the seventh time.

When I got back from dinner, I finished packing my duffel and suitcase. The only thing I needed to throw in there was my toiletry bag tomorrow morning. I crawled into bed and spent most of the night awake. I couldn't fall asleep. I was so anxious to see Bella. I wanted to kiss her once I saw her but she'd probably slap me.

As my eyes were drooping, my phone chirped from my nightstand. I picked it up and smiled at the message.

_I really, REALLY missed you. Can't wait until you're back in Seattle – B_

I think she likes me…more than just a partner.

_Can we fuck her now?_

Ugh!

**A/N: And there you have it…Edward's finally making the move to Seattle. Bella is ready to defend his honor. Alice wants to buy a furniture store and decorate Edward's place in swatches of pink (it is her signature color…did you see her bedroom on my blog? It's like a Pepto bottle exploded!) Anyhow, up next will be Edward's return, some more errands and their first 'fun activity.' Leave a review with a suggestion for what you would like them to do. I've got some ideas, but I'd love to hear from you! HUGS!**

**PS – check out my blog for pics of Edward's place. Also for some sneak peeks and videos of my favorite skaters.**


	7. Arrivals and Confessions

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Seven: Arrivals and Confessions**

**BPOV**

The two weeks that Edward was gone were the longest two weeks of my life. In the short time that he was with me, we had grown so close. I almost hazard to say that we had grown closer than Alice and I. Every day we spoke on the phone for hours about the most mundane things. About music, about our education, about life, about love, about friendship, about everything and nothing.

Now, Alice was my best friend but it was different with Edward. We shared this connection. Despite our different upbringing, we were very similar in personalities, sense of humor, though Edward is much funnier than me, beliefs and ambition. We also spent a great deal of time talking about his father and their relationship. It was evident that he missed his dad deeply. I was shocked that he opened up to me but happy that he felt comfortable to do so. He was quickly entwining his life with mine.

And I loved it.

I was eating breakfast this morning and reading my favorite book. Alice breezed in. With a flourish, she plopped down on the dining room chair. "Morning, Bells," she chimed. "What are you doing today?"

"You know what I'm doing, Mary Alice," I said, not looking at my friend.

"Picking up the Brit," she smirked.

"Yep. His flight arrives at 2:45 today," I answered. "He texted me in the middle of the night saying that his flight was on time and that he was anxiously awaiting coming home."

"Home?" Alice asked, arching her brows.

I shrugged. I put my dish in the sink, ignoring Alice's high pitched, Chihuahua-like squeals. I went to put on some running gear. I slipped my key into my bra and grabbed my iPod. I darted out of the apartment. I began jogging and did so for nearly five miles. Upon my return to my apartment, I found a note on my bedroom door from Alice. She had made me an appointment with my usual hair stylist and aesthetician to get waxed. I groaned. I went to shower and hopped into my sleek car. I drove to the salon. Sitting in the chair for nearly two hours, my hair was cut, highlighted and curled. My makeup was also done, much to my chagrin.

The last step was being waxed. I groaned. I padded to the room to have the hairs ripped out of my body. My poor cooter. I hated getting waxed, but it was a necessary evil in my sport. I tried shaving to maintain a nice and neat pubic area, but I got the worst case of in-grown hairs. I started waxing after that. I was almost tempted to get the laser hair removal. I'm still considering it.

Once I was done with my torture, I went to head out to the car after I paid for my treatments. However, I was diverted to the locker room by my aesthetician. In one of the lockers was a new outfit for me to wear. "Damn it, Alice," I growled. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a lacy top and some barely there lingerie. Pinned to the jeans was a note.

_Quit your bitching, Swan. I see the way Edward makes you blush. You like him. Why not sex it up for him? Bring out your inner diva…I know that you know how to do it. Two words…FEVER ROUTINE. I think that you and Edward need to do that as an exhibition skate. Essentially fuck on the ice, you know?_

_Kiss him senseless, Swan. Mount his British hotness._

_Love you!_

_Fashion Fairy_

"Ugh," I groaned. I stripped out of my yoga pants and hoodie. I slipped on the clothes that Alice left for me at the salon. How she did it? I have no clue. Silly brat. I checked my phone and noticed that I needed to head off to SeaTac to pick up Edward. I finished dressing and went out to my car. I drove to the airport, parking my car in the hourly lot. I went and waited in the baggage claim area for Edward. I checked his flight with my phone and it appeared that he had landed. I saw down. I idly played some stupid game on my cell phone while I waited for him.

A mass of people came down to the baggage claim area. I looked up, searching for Edward. I saw his uniquely colored hair. My heart began fluttering. My belly was assaulted by a million butterflies. I could feel my skin heat up with a bright crimson blush. Edward was looking down at his cell phone while he adjusted his messenger bag that was slung over his body. Desperately, I wanted to call out to him. But, I didn't want him to think that I was a clingy partner.

He stopped and looked at the board. His jaw was strong, chiseled and I wanted to lick it.  _What?_  I mentally berated myself for that thought. He couldn't possibly want me  _that_  way. He's absolutely gorgeous, brilliant, athletic and could have any woman in the world. Edward would probably like the tall, blonde bimbettes. Not plain brunettes. Not me.

"Bella!" Edward called out. His gorgeous was pulled into a radiant, blindingly beautiful grin. He slipped his phone into his pocket and ran toward me. He moved gracefully through the crowd until he reached where I was at. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a gray sweater and a leather jacket was slung between his messenger bag and body. Before I realized it, Edward's arms were wrapped around me and hugging me close to his chest. I eagerly returned the hug, clutching my arms around his neck. My fingers grazed his hair and I was shocked at how soft it was. I was lifted off the ground by Edward and I could have sworn that I felt his lips behind my ear. Gently, he placed me on my feet and pulled away. "I've missed you, love."

"I missed you, too. How was your flight?" I asked, my face burning up.

"Better than the flight to London. No crying children. I actually managed to sleep on the flight which is a miracle. I can never get comfortable in the seats. My legs are too long. But, it was an empty flight and I had the entire row to myself," he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked to the baggage claim and waited for his luggage. "Customs sucked, though."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't me, but the man in front of me was raising a stink about something he brought into the country. Apparently, it isn't allowed. I had to wait nearly a half hour before I could finally get my passport stamped because of this man's tirade. Moron," Edward grumbled. He had never released my hand and was gently rubbing circles on the back of my palm. With each pass of his thumb, I felt like a livewire was electrocuting my body. Searing my soul with his.

_When have you turned into a mental smut writer, Swan? Searing my soul with his? Really?_

Edward's bags came around on the conveyor belt. He released my hand to grab his two large suitcases. I was bereft once his skin left mine. I think I pouted a little bit. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, plastering on a smile. "Just thinking about your drama at customs."

"Okay," he said as he arched a brow. "I don't really believe you, Bella."

"It's really nothing," I said. "Is this all of your luggage?"

"No. I just have my skate bag left and then we're good to go," Edward said with a lopsided smile.

"I should have borrowed Emmett's Jeep," I teased.

"It'll fit in your backseat," Edward replied as he swiped his huge skate bag from the conveyor. I grabbed one of his suitcases while he balanced his skate bag on top of the other. He took my hand again and we walked out to the parking garage. Again, I didn't want to let go of his hand. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached my BMW. Shockingly, all of Edward's luggage fit in my car. One of his suitcases fit in my trunk while the rest was placed in the backseat.

"Do you want to head back to the apartment or get something to eat?" I asked. "You've got to be tired. And jet lagged."

"Let's get some food. The cold, damp and nasty turkey sandwich was not a healthy meal," Edward said with a wrinkled nose.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"How about Italian?" Edward suggested. "What's the best Italian joint here?"

"Hmmmm, Tulio," I answered. "Best pasta. Ever. Usually after a big competition, I go there to reward myself with some delicious carbs."

"Then, let's go to Tulio," Edward smiled. "I'm dying for some pasta."

I nodded and drove out of the parking garage. Edward placed a twenty dollar bill in my hand and dared me to fight him about paying for parking. I growled and used his money. He smirked and sat back as I drove us to the restaurant. Using the valet, we went into the restaurant.

"Isabella!"

"Hello, Aro," I said as I smiled at the owner of the restaurant. He was a short Italian man with a bit of a pudge and short black hair. He enveloped me in a hug and kissed my cheeks. "How are things?"

" _Meraviglioso, il mio Bella!_  I missed you after Worlds," he said with a frown. "Did you not do well?"

"I didn't compete, Aro. My old partner injured his knee and we had to pull out," I said. "I've got a new partner. Aro Volturi, this is Edward Masen. Jacob's replacement."

" _Idiota di fottere. Che uno stronzo!_  Jacob is a  _cane_. You deserve so much better than him," Aro spat. He turned to Edward and held out his hand. "Welcome to Tulio, Edward."

Edward placed his hand into Aro's. My Italian friend had a unique knack of reading people by touching them. Aro stared at Edward. He gave Aro a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you, Aro."

"Good soul. Strong heart. Beats for one person. Brilliant mind. Soft hands," Aro said as he released Edward's hand. "Definite improvement from the  _cane_. Possibly more than just partners, no?"

I blushed and hid behind my new hairdo. "We're friends, Aro," Edward said quietly. But his voice had a longing that he may have wanted more.

"Eh, not for long. I know these things.  _Lei è delle anime gemelle,_ " Aro said cryptically. He grabbed two menus and led us back to a secluded portion of the restaurant. "This is on me. No arguments, Isabella."

"Thank you, Aro," I muttered. Edward helped me into my chair and he sat down next to me. Aro handed us the menus and all but skipped away, whistling  _Buona Notte_. "The next thing you know, he's bringing out a plate of spaghetti for us to reenact the scene from  _Lady and the Tramp_."

"I wouldn't mind," Edward smirked. I squeaked and stared into Edward's emerald eyes. They were soft and penetrating. His right hand gently caressed my cheek. The blood moved to the skin and my face turned a bright pink. Without thinking, I pressed into his hand. My eyes fluttered shut and Edward hummed quietly. The spell was broken when our server came to take our orders. Edward's hand moved back to the table and I nervously brushed my hair from my face.

We placed our orders and settled into our appetizer. "Are you ready to move in?" I asked, popping a calamari in mouth.

"Yes. I'm excited to start fresh here in Seattle. Though tomorrow is going to be spent getting my furniture delivery set up, getting a car and hopefully a workout."

"Well, since I'm your taxi service tomorrow, we can run in the morning and go from there," I smiled. I was still having heart palpitations from our 'moment' before we ordered our food. I was trying, unsuccessfully, to forget the warm feelings from his stare and tender caress. "Any more surprise visits from Kate?"

"Nope," Edward said. "But I have a feeling that she's not going to let this go easily. Like my old partner, Tanya, Kate has a manipulative streak to get what she wants. It appears that I'm her intended target. My fear is that she's going to pop out of nowhere and say that I'm a daddy or something."

"Could that be a possibility?"

"Not really. No," Edward sighed. "I was always very careful with her. We'd only had sex without a condom once and it was right after she started on the pill. However, she didn't like the 'aftermath' and pretty much demanded that I wrap it up."

"Oh. Aftermath?"

"Um," he blushed. "I know that you're quite inexperienced in this but you do understand the mechanics of sex, right?"

"Of course, I do. Emmett made me watch porn with him," I shuddered. "He figured if I saw it, I'd want to do it."

"Did his theory work?" Edward snorted.

"No," I said.  _Yes, I had to masturbate to get my body to calm down. I did want that. Sex. Making love. Fucking._ "But I do understand the mechanics of having sex, Edward."

"Well then you know that when a guy comes, he ejaculates," Edward said, a crooked smirk on his face. "Kate didn't like the fact that she was 'oozing' after sex."

"I wouldn't like it either, but if you love someone…" I said. "Never mind."

"No, finish what you're going to say," Edward said, leaning forward on his elbows, idly tracing the rim of the red wine glass in front of him. I was mesmerized by his fingers.

"If you love someone, it shouldn't matter. Is it disgusting and inconvenient? Yes. But that goo is going to…fuck. I'm so embarrassed," I whimpered.

"I think I understand. If you're with someone that you love deeply and you want to be with them without barriers, the result could be something more important than just sex. It transcends sex. You're creating a new life with that person," Edward said softly. "Possibly."

"Right," I said. "God, I'm like so romantically inept. I suck." I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my extreme embarrassment.

"Bella, you do not suck," Edward said as he pulled my hands away from my face. "You're not romantically inept. Just inexperienced. It's not a bad thing."

"Edward, I'm 23, going to be 24 and I've never been kissed. Okay, technically I've been kissed, but I was nine. Emmett gave me shit about that," I moaned.

Our food was delivered and we ate our meals quietly before Edward broke the silence. "Now, why haven't you dated?" he asked as he swirled his linguine on his fork.

"No one's ever been interested in me. Also, fear," I shrugged. I poked at my salmon violently.

"What? Surely there's been men who have been interested," Edward said, shock registering on his face.

"Yeah. Jacob. Mike Newton. James Hunter. They give me the creeps," I shuddered. "Besides, Jacob is probably teaming with STDs and other foulness. Gross."

"I hope I don't fall into the 'creep category," Edward teased.

"Definitely not. You're first guy/partner who hasn't tried to feel up my boobs or man handle me," I laughed.

"Well, I did accidently grab your boob when we worked on that lift," Edward blushed.

"But that was an accident," I said.  _I want you to do it again and not have it be an accident. WHAT THE HELL? I'm turning into Rose or Alice._

"I still feel bad about doing that," he said.

"But why are you afraid? You said fear was part of the reason why you didn't date," Edward said as he pushed his plate away. He took my hand in his. His fingers laced with mine and I blew out a breath.

"I'm hesitant to trust people. In general. A lot of it has to do with my childhood. I was teased relentlessly. I was always picked on by my peers and I never felt comfortable with people. The one time I finally opened up to someone, I got burned," I said quietly. I couldn't believe that I was going to tell Edward this. No one knows about it. Only my mom and dad. And my therapist.

"Bella, if you're not comfortable," he said as he cupped my cheek.

"You've been so open with me, it's only fair that I do the same," I said as I put my hand over his. "About the time I was starting to get really good at skating, I was getting lessons in Port Angeles. It's about an hour away from Forks. I was about thirteen, I want to say. Maybe just turned fourteen. The coach that I was working with had another girl, Lauren Mallory. She was two years older than me. We became really fast friends once we were paired up with our coach. Practically inseparable. Anyhow, there was a boy who skated at the rink. His name was Tyler Crowley. He was working with another coach on staff. Lauren admitted to me that she had this major crush on Tyler. I encouraged her to go for it. He seemed nice and they went to the same high school.

"One day, after practice, I was changing in the locker room. I overheard Lauren talking to Tyler. She was asking him out but he flat out refused her. He said that he had feelings for someone else. She tried to ask who, but he refused to say. In a huff, Lauren grabbed her stuff and scowled at me. She said that it was my fault that Tyler refused her. We didn't speak for about month after that. Little did I know that the person that Tyler had feelings for was me."

"So, Lauren got all pissy over the fact that he liked you?" Edward asked.

"He wouldn't say who he liked. She was pissed at me because I encouraged her to ask him out," I clarified. Edward nodded and urged me to continue. "Anyhow, we had this competition in Vancouver for junior skaters. Tyler, Lauren, me and another boy, Randall were representing our rink. We finished our short programs and went to our rooms. Lauren had since hooked up with Randall. They were in the boys' room getting it on. Tyler was in my room that I shared with Lauren. We were watching a movie and Tyler went to hold my hand. I blushed and asked him to stop. He wouldn't. I was eventually pinned to the bed by Tyler, scratching at his face. He never kissed me but he was close. Lauren came back into the hotel room and shrieked bloody murder. She called me a backstabber and a slut. Tyler jumped off me and ran back to his room. I tried to explain to her that Tyler came on to me and that I didn't want him. Lauren didn't believe me and went to bed.

"I showered and did the same. When I woke up, I felt an incredibly horrible feeling on my back. Like someone decided to use my spine as an ice rink. Lauren went batshit crazy and toe picked my back with her blades. I have scars all along my spine and back because of her vendetta toward me."

"Please tell me that she is in jail," Edward said.

"She is. She was charged as an adult for assault, attempted murder and underage drinking," I replied. "She's due to get out in 2025. She pleaded guilty and didn't fight the conviction or the sentence."

"So, she essentially hacked up your back?" Edward growled.

"Pretty much. It's all on my lower back, near my tailbone, but the scars are not pretty," I shuddered. "I have some along the spinal column going up by my ribs, but they have faded significantly."

"What happened to Tyler?"

"As far as I know, he's living at home with his mother, unable to maintain a job because of some made-up injury to his knees," I snickered. "Real winner there."

"Any other lasting effects from your injury?" Edward asked, his eyes sad.

"Nope. Just the scars," I answered. "I hate them, but they're part of who I am. Anyhow, that's why I'm so hesitant to trust people. You're one of four people who knows about that."

"Who else knows?"

"My parents and my therapist," I answered. "I meet with her every month to work on trusting more. Also with my self esteem. In some respects, I'm confident and self-assured. However, for the most part, I'm fucking terrified of screwing something up."

"That's highly unlikely," Edward said sternly. "Bella, you are an intelligent, gorgeous and phenomenal woman. You shouldn't let one psycho's actions negate all of the positive qualities that you have. Don't let your fear consume you. While I understand your hesitancy to trust, I'm afraid it's holding you back. As a skater. As a person. As a woman."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I squeaked.

"In more ways I could ever imagine," he whispered as he gazed into my eyes. Again, the server broke the spell and boxed up our food. She also said that our bill was covered by Aro. I rolled my eyes. Edward sighed and tossed some money on the table for a tip. As we left, Aro shooed Edward out to get the car from the valet. He gave me a concerned look but I told him that I'd be alright. He nodded and went outside.

Aro took my hands and looked into my eyes. "You love him," Aro stated.

"We barely know each other," I rationalized.

"I saw you as you shared your meal. Both of your eyes were for each other. He loves you and you love him."

"We're partners. Friends," I argued weakly.

"No. You're not. Soul mates. Lovers. Equals," Aro said. "You'll realize it. Soon. He's already there but waiting for you to catch up."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to kiss you. Love you. Be with you," Aro murmured. "I felt his love and desire for you when I shook his hand. Stop being so afraid, Isabella. Be with him. Love him in return. I cater your wedding."

"Oh, God," I said. "I'm going Aro."

"Come back soon. I want to gloat," he smirked. He kissed my cheek and I went outside to get my car. Edward was leaning against the hood, texting on his phone.

"You ready?" I asked, giving him a smile.

"Yes. That linguine was absolutely delicious, but now I'm ready to crash," he said.

"I'm warning you. The guest room is filled with your stuff. You may want to sleep on the couch or if Alice is too busy boning Jasper, you can sleep in her pink bedroom."

"I'd rather gouge out my eyeballs than sleep in a pink bedroom. I'll have nightmares of being chased by a Pepto Bismol bottle," he shuddered.

"That's slightly bizarre, Edward," I laughed. We got into the car and drove to my apartment. We lugged Edward's suitcases to the apartment. He went to check out the guest room.

"Holy hell," he groaned. "There's no room."

"This is what I'm telling you," I laughed. "Pink bedroom or the couch. It's a pull out."

"Couch," he said. "But, I hate invading your living room."

"Edward, it's temporary," I said. "I need your help moving the coffee table out of the way before you hunker down to bed."

"I'm tired but I'm not exhausted," Edward said dryly. "I don't want to stop you from doing whatever you were going to do."

"We can watch a movie," I suggested. "But, I do want to set up your bed. Especially since you're tired and I can't move the table without assistance. Or the couch."

"Got it," he replied. We moved the table out of the way and Edward pulled the hideaway bed from the couch. Edward went to the bathroom and I made the bed. Once I was done, I suggested that he get comfortable. I darted into my bedroom and saw a bag on my bed.

_Wear this. Don't ask questions. Just do it! – Fashion Fairy_

I opened the bag and saw a pair of tight yoga pants and a seductive lacy light blue camisole. I also noticed a bra and panties that matched the camisole. "Alice, I'm going to pummel you." I hastily changed into my new outfit and went out into the living room. Edward had grabbed a few pillows from the guest bedroom and was leaning against them on the pull out. He was wearing a pair of blue lounge pants and a tight navy blue v-neck t-shirt. On his feet were the most adorable socks. "Nice, Masen," I said as I pinched his toe.

"My feet are cold," he said, arching a brow. His eyes grazed over my body and he gulped. I sat down on the chair next to the couch, curling up. "What do you have? Movie wise, I mean."

I rattled off our extensive movie collection. All of it was due to Emmett and Jasper wanting to keep us in the loop with the latest cinema. Edward asked if we could watch  _Avatar_. He hadn't seen it since it was in the theaters and he loved the music from it.

"Bella, I don't bite," he snickered from his perch on the bed. After I put in the movie and turned off the lights, I sat back down in the chair. "I promise I'll behave."

"Don't make me regret this," I said as I got on the bed.

"I solemnly swear that I will stay on my side of the pull out," he said, holding up his right hand. He lay down clutching the pillow. I followed suit and we watched the movie. For nearly three and half hours, I stared at the television screen. The movie ended and I looked over to Edward. His eyes were closed and he was snoring slightly. I turned off the television and lay on my side. Some of Edward's hair had flopped onto his forehead. I gently pushed it off his skin, enjoy the feeling of it. So soft and silky.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered in the darkness. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to get hurt, but I want this." I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

xx FE xx

The next morning, I felt a heaviness around my waist and warmth against my back. And what the hell is poking me in the ass? My eyes fluttered open. I was incredibly disoriented. I looked around and saw that I was in the living room. On the pull out. With a hairy arm around my waist.

I turned my head and saw Edward sleeping peacefully behind me, clutching me to his hard and very hot body. I should have been incredibly uncomfortable, but I didn't want to move. I loved being in his arms like this. I felt safe. Protected. He shifted slightly and pulled me tighter to his hard chest. His nose moved to my hair, nuzzling my neck. I felt his lips behind my ear. It felt so nice.

But I didn't want to have my first kiss with the only guy I've been attracted to be when he was half asleep. I wriggled out of his grasp and distanced myself from him. I rolled on my side and watched him sleep for a few moments before getting out of the bed. I made some coffee and darted into the bathroom to shower. I just hosed off my body because I knew we were going for a run. I'd take a more thorough shower after we got back.

I went into the living room and Edward was still asleep. He was holding to the pillow that I was lying on with a slight smile on his face. "Bella," he mumbled. "So beautiful."

_What?_

My heart was stammering in my chest. He thinks I'm beautiful and gorgeous. Could he have feelings? Alice and Aro think so. But, I don't want to get hurt.

_You've been so sheltered, Isabella. Edward is a good man. Kind heart. Fucking gorgeous. Enough of this innocence crap – Love, your girlie bits._

What. The. Fuck? My ovaries are talking to me?

I'm losing my damn mind.

"Edward," I said quietly. I brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Wake up, lazy bones."

"Don't wanna," he grumbled as he put the pillow over his head.

"Oh, you're one of those," I teased. "You're not a morning person."

"Fuck. No," he said, looking out from the pillow. "Let me guess. You are a morning person."

"Bingo," I smirked. "Besides, it's late for me."

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight," I answered. "We both fell asleep on the pull out. I got up a half hour ago to shower. Come on. Let's eat some breakfast and go for a run."

"Wait, you slept in the same bed with me?" he squeaked. "I'm sorry. I'm a notorious cuddler. I didn't do anything inappropriate whilst we were sleeping, did I?"

"You were spooning me," I said with a comforting smile. "No harm, no foul. You're actually quite comfortable. At least your leg was pinning me to the bed and you weren't drooling in my hair. Emmett is a horrible bed hog. Rose gets like a corner while he takes up the rest. Plus he kicks, drools, snores, squeezes and gropes."

"That sucks," Edward laughed as he sat up. He stretched his arms above his head. His shirt raised slightly and I could see a pale sliver of skin by his waist. He had a trail of bronze-ish hair leading beneath his lounge pants. I could also see the outline of his muscles as he stretched. "I'm just a cuddler. Sometimes a nuzzler. But, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Not at all," I smiled.  _We want more! More cuddling with the hot Brit. Come on, Bella. Mount him! Love, Your girlie bits._

"You okay? You spaced out," Edward said, arching his brow.

"Just mentally planning our run," I lied.  _No, I'm just conversing with my lady parts. I'm nuts._

"Well, I'm going to change, brush my teeth and then we can go? I can't eat before I run or I'll puke," he shuddered. He hopped out of bed and winked as he walked to the bathroom. "Perhaps, you'll let me cook for you. You fed me those awesome cinnamon rolls the last time."

"If you want," I said.

"I'm going to check your fridge and then I'll get ready."

"I'll stretch out," I replied. He nodded and went to my kitchen. He mumbled quietly to himself before he darted to the bedroom. I gracefully fell to the floor and stretched out my muscles. Edward came out in a pair of gray shorts, black t-shirt, and black North Face jacket on his body. In his hands, he carried a pair of gray sneakers and short socks. "You want to stretch?" I was sitting with my legs spread, leaning forward on my elbows.

"Jesus, Bell," he said. "You're freaky stretchy girl."

"Bell?" I asked.

"Sorry," he blushed. "It just came out. Alice and Carlisle call you Bells, but I want something different."

"No! I like it," I said. "And you're stretchy, too."

"Not as much as you. I couldn't do that if you paid me," Edward laughed. "I can only do the things I can do on the ice when I'm EXTREMELY warmed up." He sat down on the floor and began doing his own set of stretches. About fifteen minutes later, he looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yep," I smiled. He hopped up and held his hands out for me. I placed my hands in his and he pulled me up. Our chests were touching and he was staring at me. Edward looked conflicted.  _Just stand on your tip toes and kiss him, Swan. Smoochy smooch…_

He stepped away and gave me a smile. "Let's get our run on."

"We're going to stay local today. But perhaps we could go to UDub at their botanic gardens. They're beautiful if you like to see scenery when you run," I suggested. We walked out of the apartment and rode down the elevator. I slipped in my ear buds and started my iPod. Edward did the same. I tugged on his jacket and led him on my usual route for a three mile run. We ran in sync. Edward's face had a look of complete determination. It was insanely sexy. And the sweat falling down his face was making me wet. I wanted to lick his jaw to capture the sweat droplets.

"Bella?" he half shouted.

I popped out my ear bud, "Yes?"

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"About another mile," I said. He nodded and picked up the pace. I followed suit and we were both panting heavily by the time we reached my block. I tugged on his elbow. "Race you!" I took off in a dead sprint.

"Oh, hell no," he said as he quickly caught up with me. I laughed as I sprinted to our apartment. He caught up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're a cheat."

"Am not!" I squealed as I wiggled in his grasp. "You're sweaty."

"So are you, Swan," he laughed as he ran his finger down my neck, under my ponytail.

"God!" I heard behind me. "I've been injured for less than two months and I've been replaced."

Edward released me, but kept his arm around my waist. His eyes narrowed when he saw who was speaking.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked. He was on crutches and his face was filled with pure ire.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast, but my guess is not. Is she teasing you, too?" Jacob snarled.

"Look, mate. I don't know what you're problem is, but you need to calm down," Edward said. "Besides, if Bella is 'teasing me' it's none of your damn business."

"I don't get you, Bella. You won't be with me but you'll be with your new partner," Jacob spat.

"I think you're confusing our relationship," I said. "We're just partners. However, we were out for a run and having fun. You know, fun?"

"You're too boring to have fun, Isabella," Jacob said. "You're a fucking cocktease and a bitch."

"What?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Listen, you arse," Edward seethed. "There is no need to say such things. You need to leave or your crutches will be shoved so far up your ass, they'll be coming out your mouth."

"Is that a threat?" Jacob hissed, moving toward Edward. He pushed me behind his back, glaring into Jacob's eyes. "You'll be deported so quickly…"

"You can't deport a U.S. citizen, moron," Edward fumed. Jacob moved quickly and raised his right fist back. Edward spun. Jacob's arm was pinned behind his back while his face was pressed against the glass of the door to the apartment. Jacob's crutches fell to the ground. "Don't make me call the cops."

"This isn't over," Jacob spat. He wiggled out of Edward's grasp and got his crutches. He gimped away, scowling as he did.

Edward led me inside and we went up to my apartment. Once inside the door, my tears fell unabated. "How could he say that?" I sobbed.

"Bella," Edward frowned as he pulled me against his chest. I sobbed against his sweaty shirt, clutching to it, pulling on the fabric. We eventually got to the floor. Edward held me in his arms as I cried. I eventually calmed and pulled away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my face. "I'm very sensitive. A lot of it has to do with what Lauren did to me."

"Bella, he had no right to speak to you that way. You are none of those things," Edward said as he held my face in his hands. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I have a confession, Bella. You can tell me to fuck off after I say it, but I need to let you know."

"Let me know what?" I asked. Tears were still spilling onto my cheeks.

"I've tried to tell myself that you're just my partner. But, you're so much more. You're more than a friend, too. I have some seriously building feelings toward you and I don't want to muck up our partnership. I just need to let you know that I'm falling for you," he murmured, his viridian eyes filling with tears. "My brain is telling me that I'm not in any shape for a relationship. But when I'm with you, the pain goes away. Your touch is a soothing balm to my soul. To my heart." He released my face and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I have a confession, too," I whispered. I caressed his stubbled cheek. He looked up at me expectantly. "I've been afraid of so many things for so long. But, you've lit something inside me that I don't want to go away. When we touch, I feel this energy that flows between us."

"You feel it too?" he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"I do," I said. "I'm scared, though. I don't want to fuck our partnership, either. What if we don't make it?"

"Bella, I don't think that'll be an issue," he said solemnly. His hands moved back to my face. His eyes gazed into mine. I could see nothing but honesty, determination and love. "Can I kiss you?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He leaned down and moved toward my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut. I felt Edward's lips brush against mine. My body came alive. The butterflies went bonkers in my belly when his lips touched my lips. I raised my arms up to his neck, tangling my fingers into his sweaty tresses. He pulled me closer to his body. Edward's legs were surrounding me as our lips moved in tandem. They were soft and strong. Edward controlled the kiss. I had no idea what I was doing but I reveled the feelings that his mouth woke up in me. Edward started to deepen the kiss slightly. I faintly heard the sound of keys.

_Shit._

Our kiss was broken when Alice opened the door and slammed it into Edward's back. "OWWWWW!" he groaned.

"Shit!" Alice squeaked as she slipped inside, covering her mouth. "Edward, are you okay? Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "I'll have nice bruise, thank you very much. I was on the floor because we had a run in with Jacob. He said some nasty things to Bella. I was ready to kick his arse." He got up and helped me off the floor. "I'm going to shower." Edward winked at me and went into the guest bathroom.

"What happened?" Alice asked. Then she saw me. "Ho-lee shit! He totally kissed you."

I bit my lip and looked at my roommate. I nodded emphatically. "He did."

Alice squealed and she jumped into my arms. "You smell, Bella," Alice said, scrunching her nose. "Go shower."

I skipped to my bathroom and stripped out of my sweaty running clothes. I stepped into the shower and did my own squealing. I've finally had my first kiss and I wanted more. More with Edward. I wanted to kiss his entire body. Taste his skin.

_That's not all we want to taste. Wrap your lips around his cock, chickadee. Suck him dry. Affectionately, your lady bits._

I've lost my damn mind.

But, at least I've been kissed.

WOO HOO!

**A/N: They kissed! Holy crow! They kissed. Jacob reared his ugly head, though. (Stupid, idiotic, moronic dog! I hate him). Up next will be Edward's take on the kiss, errands, moving in and their first 'fun' adventure. As always, sneak peeks and pictures are on my blog.**

**Also, I would like to pimp out a fantastic story. It's called** _**Welcome Home Soldier** _ **by Mrs. Bella Masen. It's only two chapters in but it totally sucks you into the story. A more detailed review will be on my blog along with a link.**

**Leave me some!**


	8. Kisses and Kisses

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Eight: Kisses and Kisses**

**EPOV**

God, kissing Bella was a dream come true. I never expected for her to return my feelings but when she said that she felt the same way, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. So, I did the next best thing. I kissed her. I cupped her heart-shaped face and pressed my lips against hers. I gently pulled her toward my body, surrounding her petite form with my legs. Her fingers tangled into my hair and she moaned quietly.

_Okay, you kissed. Can we get some action? Please? We're shriveling up down here!_

Now is not the time, assholes. I'm kissing my dream girl, here.

_Kissing her mouth is fun. But travel further south…kiss THOSE lips._

I really need to find a shrink.

I was so engrossed in the kiss that I apparently didn't hear Alice's keys. The front door slammed into my lower back and I groaned. "OWWWWW!"

Alice apologized and asked why we were on the floor. I helped Bella up and told Alice about the run-in with Jacob. However, I left them to talk. I grabbed a pair of jeans, boxer briefs and white t-shirt. I slipped into the shower and let the water run over my body. Specifically my back. Alice got me good.

I was almost tempted to jack off, but it felt weird even thinking about that with Bella in the next room. In a perfect world, her hand would be wrapped around my cock. Not mine.

_Now, you're seeing the wisdom of our ways. Shall we get her?_

Ugh! BEHAVE!

I finished my shower and shaved my face. I finished getting dressed, putting on a blue checked button down over my t-shirt. Spraying on some cologne, I swiped my shoes and padded out to the living room. Alice was sitting on the now reassembled couch, vibrating in her skin. "Hi, Fairy," I said as I sat down in a chair.

"You rock, Brit! You've made my best friend smile. Like a genuine smile," Alice shrieked. "I could kiss you! But, I'll let you kiss Bella. She needs some loving."

"Uh," I blushed as I put on my shoes and socks. "You're a little freaky, Alice."

"I know. So, how was it?" Alice asked as she plopped down on my lap.

"Personal space, Fairy," I snorted. "I do like it."

"I don't. Deal with it," Alice said as she bounced on my lap.

"Okay, stop riding my legs. They're the consistency of rubber right now thanks to that run," I said as I stilled her body. "I'm not going to spill the beans about our kiss. But, I do have a question about Jacob."

"Ugh! I hate him. He's such a fucking tool," Alice cringed. "What about him?"

"Did he have feelings for Bella?" I asked, clenching my fist.

"Not feelings, per se. She was a conquest. He wanted to get into her panties and each time she shot him down, he got more and more morose," Alice said. "But, Bella would have never been with him. He's just such a jerk. She tends to shy away from people like that. She really gravitates to the goodness in people. I think that's why she opened up to you. You're an inherently good man, Edward. You just radiant positivity."

"Are you going to tell me that my aura is pink?" I teased.

"No. I'm not that kooky," Alice laughed. "That would be Bella's mom who would read your aura."

"God, do you people have access to good weed or something? Everyone that is related to Bella has some sort of sixth sense about them. You can 'sense the future.' Aro can read people and now Bella's mom can read my aura?"

"Jasper does have access to medical grade marijuana. Want some? Gives the best high," Alice laughed.

"No. My partner was banned from the sport indefinitely because of her drug habit. I'll stick with alcohol," I said as I patted Alice's legs. "I promised Bella breakfast and I'd like to make her one of my omelets."

"You can cook?" Alice chirped. "God, you are a dream guy. Can I have one, too?"

"Sure," I smiled. I grabbed all the materials for the omelets and began assembling them. Alice made some toast and set the table. Bella came out and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, brown sweater and some flats. Her hair was curly and wild, hanging over her shoulders.

"How's your back?" Bella asked.

"I have a nice bruise. Thanks, Alice," I said dryly.

"You were the brilliant guy who sat in front of the door," Alice quipped.

"I may have to have Emmett massage my back," I grumbled. "Not something I am looking forward to. Anyhow, breakfast is served." I placed two plates on the counter and finished plating one for myself. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Bella.

"Holy crap," Alice moaned. "This is the best omelet I've ever eaten. So light and fluffy."

Bella took a bite and shot me a look. "This is amazing," she said. "Best ever."

"Thank you," I blushed as I nibbled on my toast. We ate our food quietly. Alice was shockingly silent. She was too busy stuffing her face with her eggs.

"Brit! That was awesome. I'm going to shower and then head off to my shop," she said as she ruffled my damp hair. "Thanks oodles!"

Bella grabbed our plates and she did the dishes. "Breakfast was delicious, Edward," she murmured as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Thank you. I may be coming up to your place for food. Alice, while she tries to cook, is not very good."

"You are welcome. Anytime," I smiled as I slipped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned back and put her hands on my arms. We stood there, enjoying the embrace.

"Okay, where am I driving you first?" she asked, turning around in my arms. She put her hands on my chest, lightly scratching on my pecs.

"Furniture store," I answered. "Then car dealership."

"What time can you move in tomorrow?" Bella asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"The landlord said I can pick up my keys at nine," I replied, rubbing my thumbs along her back. "Do you think that Emmett and Jasper would be willing to help haul stuff from your guest bedroom?"

"Oh yeah. I've already talked to them about that," Bella said. "I just wasn't sure what time they needed to be here."

"I'm going to try and schedule my furniture to be delivered around eleven. How about they come around one? I promise them pizza and beer. Add grocery store to the list of places you need to chauffeur me to."

"I'll text them before we leave. They will love the offer of food," she said. Bella blushed and bit her lip. Her mind was racing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Nothing," she said, pulling away.

"Oh no," I said, tightening my hold on her. "You're biting your lip and you have that furrow between your brows. You're pondering something."

"Um, can…uh," she blushed. She buried her face against my chest. She groaned.

I captured her chin with my fingers and angled her face back up to mine. I leaned down. I kept my eyes open and asked permission with my eyes. She nodded minutely. Her eyes closed and I followed suit. I caressed my lips against her perfect mouth. She sighed and her mouth opened up slightly. I traced my tongue along lip. She angled her head and I deepened the kiss. I was treading lightly as I didn't want to freak her out.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. I kept my mouth on her skin, gently kissing along her jawbone. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she melted against my body. "Edward," she whispered as she moved her head. She gave me better access and I kissed along the column of her graceful neck. I kissed back to her lips and massaged her mouth. I kissed her quickly a few times before pulling away, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Mmmmhmmm," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"I'm so new to this. You probably think I'm…"

"If you put yourself down," I warned. "Bella, I know that you're not experienced and I do not fault you. For someone who has never been kissed before, you're amazing."

"Please be patient with me, Edward," she asked, her nutmeg brown eyes imploring with me.

"Bella, I'll wait forever for you," I said honestly. "What we have is too special to throw away."

She gasped and threw her arms around my neck. I held her tightly, burying my nose into her fragrant hair. She ran her fingers through my slightly damp locks. I smiled. She felt so perfect in my arms. "Thank you, Edward," she breathed. "Let's get you some furniture and a pretty new car."

"All I really need to do is sign paperwork and I'm good," I replied. Bella went to get her coat. I slipped my jacket and we went down to her car. I handed Bella the address to the furniture store and we drove there. She reached over the console and laced her fingers with mine. My body was so aware of her. Each touch. Each caress. Each time we connect, my heart stammers against my ribs. It was perfection.

We parked and went into the furniture store. We walked toward the back of the store to the checkout counter. I waved down a sales person and explained that I needed to pay and arrange for delivery of my furniture. The blonde-haired woman tittered and led me to a register. All the while, I was holding Bella's hand. The woman, Kat, was overtly flirting with me and tried to slip her phone number to me. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, trying to indicate that I wasn't on the market. At least not to her. Even Bella was getting pissed off at Kat. Her face was a bright red and she was gripping to my coat.

I arranged for the delivery and we high-tailed it out of the store. The way that Kat was 'eyefucking' me, I seriously wanted another shower. Bella was gripping the steering wheel tightly and her mouth was pressed into a grim line. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she answered in a clipped tone.

"Bell," I said as caressed her cheek. She relaxed slightly and looked at me. Her eyes were sad. "Is this about the sales person?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. "I know that I have no claim to you, but you were obviously there with me and she was still flirting."

"Bell, you have claimed me. I think I was yours from the moment I skated with you at my audition," I said quietly. "Technically we haven't been on a date but we've shared two amazing kisses and I've cuddled with you last night. In my mind, I'm with you. And not as your partner."

"You mean like you're my boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"If you'll have me," I said. "And you don't have to ask for kisses. I'll give them to you willingly. I'll also gladly accept them."

She leaned across the console and kissed my lips chastely. Even the most innocent touch excited me. I smiled as her lips touched mine. "Hmmm, I can get used to this," I murmured against her soft mouth.

"Me too," she said as she pulled away. "Where's your car?"

"Volvo dealership," I smirked. "In Bellevue."

"What kind of Volvo?" Bella asked as she started the car.

"An S60," I replied. "Silver. It should be already there. I ordered it in London. I just need to sign the paperwork."

"Okay," she said as she drove us to the car dealership. "Do you want pick up your car and then head back to the apartment? We can take your new wheels for a spin. Plus go to the grocery store."

"Sounds like I plan," I said as I picked her hand, kissing her knuckles. Our time at the dealership was nowhere near as traumatic as the furniture store. Martin, the sales guy, was old and very gay. At least I didn't have club him off with my shoe. Bella looked hot. I signed the paperwork and drove off the lot in a brand new silver Volvo S60. Bella parked her car in the apartment complex and skipped to my new car. She slid into the passenger seat.

"Damn," she moaned. "The leather is so soft."

"I know," I purred as I rubbed the seat. We drove around for the rest of the afternoon, talking about so many different things. She told me about growing up in Forks and about her family. I was surprised that she was homeschooled for all of middle school and high school. Reason behind that was her mom wanted to have her focus on her skating. It also didn't help Bella with her trust issues. She had a difficult time associated with people her own age. I was in the same boat, though. I wasn't homeschooled, but my mother used to tease me that I had an old soul. Very Victorian ideals. A gentleman.

But that went out the window in the bedroom. I loved to talk dirty. An American girl I slept with before Kate told me that my accent made my dirty talk even more erotic. I didn't tell Bella that. Hopefully, we'll get to that point naturally. I was excited about our new status as a couple, but she would have to set the pace for our physical relationship. However, if she wanted to wait, I'd be fine with that.

_We wouldn't. Come on! She's fucking hot! We want to…_

Don't finish that statement, boys. Bella's in charge of this ride. We're just passengers.

_Fuck our lives. We're going to shrivel up and turn into a vag._

No, you're not. God, grow some balls. Oh wait, you are balls…assholes.

"Edward?" Bella asked, interrupting my musings with my gonads.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Are you okay? You were in your own world," she murmured.

"Just tired," I answered. "I'm still slightly on London time."

"We can head back to the apartment. Tomorrow is going to busy with your moving. I think Alice is going to be around. We can order some Chinese or something. You look like you can use a nap. You're eyes are at half mast."

"Nap. That sounds fantastic," I crooned. I drove us back to the apartment and parked my new car in my assigned spot. We rode up the elevator. Bella was nestled in my arms and I was resting my head on hers. "Shit."

"What?" she asked.

"My bed is currently tucked away," I grumbled.

"No worries. You can sleep in my bed," Bella said, giving me a squeeze on my side.

_Are you joining us?_

SHUT UP!

"I don't want put you out," I frowned.

"Edward, you cannot fit on the couch. You're too tall," Bella said. She unlocked her door and dragged me to her bedroom. It was a relaxing shade of periwinkle and lavender. "I have this huge king-sized bed. You can nap here. Please?"

I bit my lip and sat down on the edge of the bed. It felt weird to be in here. This was her bedroom. She slept here. What surprised me the most was when she tossed off her jacket and shoes. Bella crawled into the bed and lay down on the pillows. She clutched a decorative pillow giving me a seductive stare. "It'll be hard for you sleep sitting up, Edward."

"Um," I said as I slipped off my jacket and button down. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and patted the bed next to her. I slipped off my shoes and lay on my side, staring at her. "I apologize if I nuzzle or cuddle too much."

"I actually liked it," she blushed. "I felt safe."

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Bell," I murmured as I caressed her cheek. She moved closer and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her petite body. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

Our nap was restful. Very restful. Bella was curled to my side and her head was lying on my chest. It felt so right to have her in my arms. Plus she was there willingly. I couldn't be happier.

We eventually woke up and ate some dinner. Alice cooked. It was barely edible. My father's cauliflower gruel was better than the slop that was put in front of me by Alice. Jasper came over after dinner and we watched another movie. Jasper brought it over. It was some horror flick. Bella spent most of the movie with her face buried in my chest. Jasper grinned goofily as he watched us. I shot him a look and pointed to the TV screen. He chuckled and turned back to the horror movie.

Once the movie was done, Alice and Jasper went bed. Bella and I made up pull out. She went to change into something more comfortable. I pulled on the same lounge pants as the night previous but kept on my t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and slipped between the sheets. Bella came back out and lay down next to me. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her face was washed free of her makeup. She looked so innocent. So beautiful.

We talked about our upcoming day of fun. She was still in the planning stages, but she had a solid idea of what she wanted to do. We also talked about our relationship. Bella was a very private person. Hell, so am I. Our relationship would be kept private until it was deemed otherwise. It was obvious that Jasper and Alice knew. We would tell Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. However, our families would be kept in the dark for the time being. My mom was not ready for me to have a 'relationship.' Bella was fearful that Renee would castrate me with my skates while her dad, the police chief, would shoot my lily white ass.

Her words…not mine.

Bella wasn't ashamed of me but her parents were very adamant on her keeping her focus on her skating. I get that. However, it is important to mix in fun and recreation with the focus. Bella promised to do so. Then she tickled me. Or at least tried to tickle me. I was only ticklish in one specific spot: my right side, just under my nipple. It made getting my ink quite amusing to the tattoo artist. Each time he passed over it, I broke into a fit of giggles.

Bella was determined to find my tickle spot. She tried all of the usual places. Knee, feet, back of my neck, right above my waist of my pants. She put her hand on my right hip and squeezed. I smiled sweetly. But it was getting dangerously close. She moved her hand up, inch by inch.

_You're killing me!_

Then she hit my spot. I bit my lip, trying not to give it away. But she saw my control wane and she attacked it full force. I laughed hysterically until I grabbed her wrists gently and pinned them above her head. I was hovering over her, staring into her brown orbs. We were both breathing heavily from our struggle. Jasper came into the living room and cleared his throat. I released Bella's wrists and blushed fiercely. Bella covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her tinkling laugh. Jasper walked slowly to the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Masen," Jasper snorted.

"What?" I barked. I pointed to my snickering girlfriend. "She started it."

"Uh huh, sure," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "If you want mount each other, do it in Bella's room."

"Jasper!" Bella hissed. She took a pillow and tossed it at his head. "Don't make me tell Alice about your secret."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Bella said, narrowing his eyes. "You're a guest in the apartment. Don't make me kick YOUR ass."

"Shit, Bells. You're like feisty now. I like it. But don't tell Alice," he begged. He dropped to his knees and moved toward the pullout.

"Behave and I won't have to," Bella said sternly. "Go have sex with your girlfriend."

"Okay," Jasper said as he hopped up. He sprinted to the other end of the apartment. "Ready to ride your cowboy, snookums?"

"Oh GOD," I groaned. "I did not need that mental picture."

"And they're loud. Sorry, stud."

"What's this secret? I need some dirt on Dr. Jasper," I said, leaning back against the pillows.

"He prefers to wear women's underwear," Bella said with a sly grin.

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed. "He seems so…so…"

"Don't say normal. He's not. Really, he isn't," Bella snickered.

"Okay, okay. But, how did you find out?"

"Well, I came home from practice and I saw that Jasper was here at the apartment. He has a key and his truck was parked in the guest spot. I walked in and saw sitting on this couch in nothing but one Alice's nighties and a thong. He was watching Oprah, munching on some chips," Bella said.

"Oh, man. I'm sleeping on the floor. The bathtub. Anywhere but here," I shuddered. "Jasper's bare arse cheeks were on this couch. I'm scarred, Bell. Scarred."

"What made things even worse was that NOTHING was hidden," Bella cringed. "I saw his twig and berries. Trust me when I say that I never want to see that part of Jasper. Ever again. He's like a demented, older brother who can prescribe pain killers."

"I'm getting my own doctor," I pouted. "That's fifty shades of fucked up."

"Are you certain you want to stay with this crazy outfit?" Bella teased but her eyes were sad. "We're a bunch of loons."

"You're stuck with me. I just need to find my own weird personality quirks," I joked.

"You can read minds," Bella said. "When we're on the ice, it's like you anticipate what I'm thinking and you do it. That's your quirk."

"What's yours?"

"I can shield myself from all of the crazy bullshit when need be. I have a game face that no one can break," Bella smiled. "I only crumble when I'm stressed or completely blindsided. For example, Jacob. His harsh words completely shocked me. I'm not any of those things."

"No, you're not. I could literally rip him limb from limb for what he said to you, Bell," I said. "Perhaps I should have knocked his crutches out from him."

"Now, Edward. I do not condone violence," Bella chastised. "As much as he was an asshole, he does have a fucked up knee. He probably would like to skate again."

"Eh," I shrugged. "I had the same injury and I'm fine."

"You did?"

I nodded and rolled up my right pant leg. Bella traced the long scar on my right knee. "I was out for nearly two years. I was actually training to be a singles skater, but I landed horribly wrong doing a quad."

"What jump?"

"Quad lutz. I fell and ran right into the boards. Thankfully it was just practice and not a competition. I rehabbed it off the ice for a year and tried to come back into the singles scene. But my quads were horrible. So, I worked with Liam to start working on becoming a pairs skater and I was partnered with Tanya. I was with her for nearly four years. Until she decided to become a walking pharmaceutical store."

"You would have been a beautiful singles skater, Edward," Bella said as she curled up. "Gold medal and everything. You're so graceful and elegant on the ice."

"I could say the same for you," I blushed. "Your spirals and spins are perfection."

"I can't wait until we finally work on our routines," Bella said, an excited grin gracing her features. "We've started work on the Gladiator one, but we can have so much fun. Prior to the competition circuit, we can do some exhibitions and Rose has already texted me with great ideas. Alice has a few suggestions, too. Though, I think hers are much more risqué."

"Oh, do tell," I said as I lay on my belly, staring at her.

"Alice has been trying to get me to do a routine to  _Fever_  by Michael Buble. I did it as a singles skater but she wants me to do it with a partner. How did she put it? Oh yeah, fucking on the ice," Bella blushed. "But, I don't want to exploit our new relationship…"

"Bell, that would be hot," I said. "I've got a million ideas going through my head for moves and damn…"

"You'd want to do it with me?"

"Hell yeah. Obviously not for a competition but exhibitions would be perfect for that. We can also add some show skating, too. Really ham it up. Tanya and I did a routine to  _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_ as a total joke. But it was a fan favorite. It's one of the rare times I got to do my back flip."

Bella yawned and hid behind her hand. I did the same. "I'm with you, love. Completely bushed." Just as I went to kiss her lips, Alice started screaming.

"Harder, cowboy. Fuck my pussy, baby."

"Oh, god," I groaned. "How am I going to sleep with that?"

Bella got up and held out her hand. I arched a brow. I took her tiny hand in mine. She led back to her bedroom. I gulped. Yes, we had taken a nap together but this was different. This was SLEEPING together.

_Fucking?_

Not that, you halfwits.

_GOD DAMN IT! Come on, you prude._

I'm ignoring you.

_Fuck off, fuck-o._

"Are you sure, Bell?"

"You are moving into your place tomorrow. The last thing I need is you falling down the stairs because you're exhausted. However, you best behave and don't try and hump me in your sleep."

"I didn't do that last night, did I?" I squeaked.

"No, but just saying."

"Okay, I promise to not hump you in the middle of the night," I snickered. She smiled and crawled between the sheets. I set my alarm on my cell phone and lay down next to my girl. She snuggled against my chest after she turned off the light. She looked up at me and gave me a grin. I caressed her cheek before I leaned down to kiss her. It was innocent and chaste, but the fires that burned in my belly for her were unreal. "Good night, love."

"G'night, Edward," she murmured sleepily against my mouth. She kissed me one last time and curled into my side. Wrapping my arms around her, I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Life couldn't get much better than this…

_Yes, it could. We could be having sex right now._

I'm seriously considering getting castrated to not listen to you two.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned early with my alarm blaring on the Bella's nightstand. I picked it up and silenced it. Bella was lying on her side. I was spooning her with my arm draped over her belly. She was so close to me. Gently, I kissed beneath her ear. She moaned quietly and burrowed closer to my body. "Wake up, love," I cooed in her ear.

"Hmmm, best night's sleep. Ever," she said with a smile on her face. "But don't think that this is a regular occurrence."

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts," I said as blew a raspberry against her neck. She squealed and smacked my arm. I got out of her bed and went into the guest bathroom. I quickly showered and put on some comfortable clothes for my move. I checked my watch and finished getting ready. Alice and Jasper were already in the kitchen. Jasper had a very satisfied grin on his face. Alice looked a little 'worn.'

_That could have been you, idiot._

Shut. Up.

"You ready for your move?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely," I smiled.

"I noticed that the sleeper was not used last night," Alice said, waggling her brows.

"That's because a certain fairy was very vocal," I laughed. "Damn! I don't think all of the greater Seattle area heard you, Alice."

"I can be louder," Alice snorted. "Want a demonstration?"

"No."

Bella came into the kitchen wearing a pair of gray yoga pants and a dark purple shirt. Her hair was swept in a French braid that fell between her shoulder blades. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"How good was it?" Jasper asked, waggling his brows.

"Don't make me blade your car," Bella said, shooting him a glare.

"And don't make me kick your arse," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Jas, don't tease the new couple," Alice said. "Be supportive of their relationship."

I rolled my eyes and made myself a cup of coffee. I sipped it. Bella came near me and put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead.

"Awwwwwwww! You're soooooo cute," Alice squealed.

"Ugh, I can't wait until there's a floor between us, fairy," I said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get my keys and sign my lease. Want to come with me?" I looked down at Bella and hoped that she would say yes. She beamed and nodded. I grabbed my checkbook and we went down to the management office. I signed my paperwork and wrote my first rent check. The manager handed over my keys along with a form to check out my new place.

Bella and I went into my new apartment after we finished in the office. I did my inspection and marked things that needed attention. Bella was strangely quiet and was biting her lip. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she answered. "Just admiring your new place."

"It is nice," I said as I hopped up on the counter. "I can't wait until my furniture is in along with my shitload of boxes."

"Alice will be glad to have the guest room back. And access to her second closet," Bella giggled. She walked over to me. I pulled her between my legs and kissed her lips softly. She sighed and tangled her hands in my hair. "I'm definitely liking this kissing. You have the best lips, Edward."

"Oh, no. That's you," I pressed, punctuating it with a kiss. I reached in my pocket and dangled my new key in front of her nose.

"What's this?"

"A key to my place," I said.

"Isn't it a little fast for this?" she squeaked.

"Bell, you are one of five people that I know in Seattle. If I get locked out, I don't want to go down to creepy landlord man for a new key. Hell, I refuse to give my key to Alice because she'd redecorate my entire apartment in pink. I'd rather give it my girlfriend since she'll be spending some time up here with me. Hopefully," I argued.

"Oh. Duh," she laughed as she pulled out her own keychain. She slipped my key next to hers and I swooned internally. Our keys were mingling on her key chain.

_God, we are truly going to shrivel up. You are turning into such a girl._

I really hate my balls right now.

I shook it off and went back to the manager's office. I handed over my checklist and waited up in my place for the furniture delivery. Emmett, who had arrived while we were checking out the place and Jasper started bringing up my boxes. I put Bella in charge of organizing my kitchen. Alice wanted to stay and help but she had to work. At eleven, my furniture arrived. I told them where to put it all and within two hours, my apartment was fully furnished. I tipped the workers and they left. I spent the rest of my afternoon carrying up my boxes from Bella's guest room along with Jasper and Emmett.

Bella was finished in the kitchen and she grabbed my suitcases. She worked on my closet and dresser. I was panicking at the fact that she was going to be touching my boxers and such. However, she never mentioned it. She just did it with a smile. When she was done with my clothes, she darted off saying she was going to pick up some food for us hard-working boys. Emmett scoffed and said he was a man. He puffed out his chest and thumped his torso. Jasper was in a fit of giggles. Emmett smacked Jasper on the head. I rolled my eyes and handed Bella some money for the food. She tried to push it back but I insisted. She grumbled that I was stubborn but left.

The guys and I set up my television and DVD player. Jasper gave me shit about not having a gaming system. I said that I was too busy to play Xbox or Playstation. They decided that for my birthday, they would give me a gaming system. So they could be entertained at my place. Once they were done, we sat down and drank some water that Bella had brought up from her fridge. I made a mental note to grocery shopping in addition to some decorative shit shopping. My apartment looked great but was very Spartan.

Bella came back with six pizzas and two twelve packs of beer. Emmett swiped three of the pizzas for himself while the rest of us dealt with the remaining food. Bella got herself a salad and sat down on the kitchen counter while she ate it. Jasper and Emmett wolfed down their pizzas and finished a case of beer. I nibbled on my own pizza and had one bottle. They razzed me about my eating habits. I smirked and said that I needed to keep my girlish figure for competition. Bella was laughing behind me on the counter. I squeezed her knee and shot her a look.

The rest of the afternoon was spent waiting for the cable guy and setting my computer. Once he was gone, I had high definition television, high speed internet and digital telephone. Jasper left when he got paged to the hospital. He chugged four bottles of water before leaving. Emmett headed out soon after that to have a date with Rose.

I collapsed on the couch next to my girl. "I'm so exhausted."

"It was a long day," she said. "But, I have a housewarming present for you, Mr. Masen."

"You in a bow?" I asked.

"Ah, no," she laughed. "You have to get up, though."

"I just sat down," I whined.

"Do you want some cheese with your 'whine'?" Bella asked as she stood up.

"You're mean," I grumbled. I heaved my sore body off the couch and followed Bella to my bedroom. My king sized bed was completely made up with sage green sheets and decorative pillows. It looked so inviting. "Bell?"

"After I finished your clothes, I made your bed. I can imagine you're…how did you put yesterday?"

"Bushed," I said.

"That you're bushed. So, I made your bed. They're freshly laundered. I also got you a spare set that I put in your linen closet," Bella said with a tentative grin. "You like?"

"I love," I answered. I pulled her into my arms and covered her face with kisses. She squealed and giggled. It was the best sound. Ever. "Thank you, love. I appreciate more than words can express."

_Can we try out the bed? There's a hot girl in your arms. Let's go!_

Ignoring you.

"I'm glad you like it. It's not too girly?"

"Nope. I actually love the color."

"It matches your eyes," Bella said as she ran her finger down my cheek. "Well, when you wear lighter colors. Now, your eyes look almost gray. That's why I got the green sheets."

"Thank you, Bell," I said as I cupped her face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips sweetly. I angled her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Our lips moved languidly with each other. Bella grabbed my gray Henley, pulling me closer to her body. I gently traced her lips with my tongue and she squeaked quietly. She pulled away and gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry, Edward."

"Don't apologize," I murmured, brushing a curl from her cheek.

"This is all so new. I really have no idea what I'm doing," she blushed.

"You're in charge of this show. We take this at the pace that you're comfortable with," I muttered. "Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. "I should go. Let you get settled. Call me if you can't find anything."

"Yeah. I'd like to know where you put my boxers and dishes," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and walked to my dresser. Opening the top drawer , she showed me where my neatly folded boxers and undershirts were. I blushed a bright shade of crimson. She then tugged on my hand and gave me a tour of my kitchen. I thanked her again for all of her help. She kissed my lips before she left.

The door closed and I immediately wanted to throw her over my shoulder, make her stay with me. I pouted and padded to my bedroom and swiped some clean clothes. I went into the bathroom and saw that Bella had set it up as well with towels and shampoo.

She's so getting a huge present of some sort for all of her help today.

_Your cock in her pussy?_

Fuck my life.

I showered and went to watch some television. I nibbled on the few slices of leftover pizza as I watched American television. I was dozing on my couch when I heard a timid knock at the door. I rubbed my face and opened the door. On my welcome mat was my girl. She was biting her lip and holding her fleece over body. "I can't sleep."

"Got used to me, huh?" I joked. She blushed but nodded. I led her inside and we went back to my bedroom. She took off her fleece and was wearing a tight camisole. No bra.  _She's trying to kill us!_  I gulped and willed my cock to behave. We crawled into the bed. Bella kissed my lips and thanked me for letting her stay. If I had my way, she'd never leave.

Ever.

_That's some commitment, Eddie boy. Only one pussy for the rest of our lives? SO BORING!_

Not if it was with Bella. Shut. Up. Fuckers.

With my girl in my arms, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the beauty that was Bella Swan.

**A/N: He's moved in. Bella's quite attached and Edward's gonads are dirty old men. I wanted to get the fun day in there, but this chapter is a bit beastly and it made sense to end there. Up next will be the day o fun. Plus first real practice and building relationships. Leave me some!**


	9. Fun and Building Relationships

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Nine: Fun and Building Relationships**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe that I trudged upstairs to Edward's new apartment. But I could not sleep to save my life. I genuinely missed having his strong arms around me and his warm body protecting me. What surprised me is that Edward let me inside and he seemed happy with me being there. We crawled into his new bed. He held me to his chest and within moments, I was dead to the world.

And let's just say that the dreams that I had were quite hot.

_That's because you have a gorgeous Brit poking you in the ass with his massive wood. Come on, chickie…ride his baloney pony. Bounce, bounce, bounce on his cock._

What the hell was that?

_It's your ovaries. We're excited at the prospect that you have a boyfriend. Bella, we're not getting any younger, here._

Are you kidding me?

I shot up in the bed and stared down at the sleeping man next to me. He had his arm draped over my middle with a smile gracing his face. I checked the clock and saw that it was a little after six in the morning. I lay back down and stared at my  _boyfriend_. I have a boyfriend. Holy shit. This beautiful man lying next to me was my boyfriend.

God, even with scruff on his face and pillow lines creasing his skin, he was gorgeous.

Edward sighed and pulled me closer. "Bella," he murmured. "So, beautiful. My love."

_What?_

I stiffened in his arms and reflected on what he said. He'd call me love since our first phone call while he was in England. But, I talked to Alice about that and she said that was a British colloquialism of affection. He didn't love me. Yet. Right? I actually liked it when he called me 'love.' I felt special. But, isn't it too soon to be  _his_  love? I mean, we've known each other for a few weeks. It's too fast. Way too fast.

I scrambled out of the bed and frantically looked for my fleece. I found a napkin and wrote Edward a quick note.

_Edward –_

_Went for a run. When you wake up, come down to my place for some breakfast. If you want._

_Bell_

I brushed his hair off his face before placing the note on the pillow that I used. I sighed and darted out of his apartment, locking his door with the key he had given me the day previous. I went down to my apartment and put on some running clothes. I stretched out and went for my run. I pushed myself to run as far as I could without injuring myself.

About five miles into my run, I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I heard a chuckle a few feet away.

"Well, well, well," the male voice said. "All breathless, Swan?"

I turned and saw James leaning against a tree in the park where I was running. His short sleeve shirt was tight and his snake tattoo was glaring at me angrily. "What do you want, James?"

"Wanna run?"

"No. I don't want to run with you. Why would I? You called me that hateful name," I spat.

"Look, I'm sorry about that," he said as he sauntered closer to me. He blocked my exit out of the park and nearly caged me against another tree. "I was pissed that I…yeah. Sorry. So, wanna run?"

"Bell!" I heard. I looked over James' shoulder and saw Edward in his running gear coming toward us. I pushed past James and ran toward Edward. James was glaring at me. "Hey," Edward said. "I wanted to run with you."

"Sorry," I said. "Edward Masen, this is James Hunter. James, this is Edward. My partner."

"You're running with your partner? You never did that with Black," James sneered. "And you can't compete with him, genius. He's British."

"That's because Jacob had legs that were the length of me," I joked lamely. "And we can compete since Edward is an American citizen. If you excuse us…" I tugged on Edward's jacket and nearly sprinted away. Edward kept up with me and once we were out of the park, he stopped us.

"What happened? He looked like he was going to hurt you," Edward said, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't know. He blocked my exit and glared at me. He's up to something," I said.

"I missed you this morning," Edward murmured, caressing my cheek. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to run and I figured you didn't want to since you moved yesterday," I shrugged. I started to walk away. Edward gently grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong? You're distant," he said. "Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? Please let me know so I can fix it."

"I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment. I don't want spying eyes to see anything, if you know what I mean?" I said as gave him a shy smile. He nodded and we took off back to the apartment. We ran up the stairs and plopped down on the couch in my place.

"Talk to me, Bell," he said, brushing a tendril off my cheek.

"I'm just panicking," I mumbled. "I'm…afraid."

"Of me?"

"Kind of?" I replied. "I'm afraid of our relationship and that you might hurt me, in the long run. Not physically but emotionally. You know, the whole trust thing?"

"Bella, I promise you that I will never hurt you intentionally," he said as he curled his leg under his body. He cupped my face, gently caressing my cheeks.

"I do have a question, Edward," I muttered, breaking my gaze with his. "Is it always like this? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I am very attached to you. Like, it seems too fast."

"Never before you have I felt like this," Edward said reverently. "I'm attached to you, too. Bella, you are so…beautiful, intelligent and I can't even think of any more words to describe you. And I'm pretty verbose. But, when I'm away from you, my heart aches. When I'm near you, I yearn to touch you. Is it too fast? By conventional relationships, probably. I wouldn't change what we have for anything, Bell."

"Oh," I whispered. I buried my face in my hands. "I'm so emotionally stunted."

Edward picked me up and placed me in his lap. "You are not emotionally stunted. Perhaps you need a little push in the right direction, but you are fine. You're in charge. And if I did something last night or this morning, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. You just have been awesome and I'm emotionally stupid," I said, slumping against his sweaty chest.

"Stop. It," Edward said forcefully. I looked at him, biting my lip. He brushed his thumb over my lip, removing it from my teeth. "Let's go to the rink. We need to have some fun on the ice. I have Buble's version of  _Fever_  on my iPod. We're going to work together and create a masterpiece. You and me."

"Go shower, smelly boy and meet me down here in an hour," I said. He growled and nibbled at my neck. I giggled and hopped off his lap. Edward kissed me sweetly before darting out of my apartment. I showered and curled my hair. I fastened it in a low ponytail and slipped on a black and red skate dress. I put on some makeup. Not heavy like a performance, but heavier than usual. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my skate bag, placing it by the entrance. I made a quick breakfast of oatmeal for both Edward and me. He only had pizza and beer in his fridge.

A knock filled my apartment and I skipped to open it. I made mental note to get an extra key made for Edward. He was leaning against the doorway and his bag was slung over his body. "Ready?"

"Breakfast first," I said, tugging on his hand. We ate our oatmeal and coffee in a companionable silence. Edward did the dishes and kissed me in appreciation for cooking him breakfast. We piled into his car and drove to the skating rink. We changed into our skates in the locker room. I went upstairs and saw Edward on the ice. The music was already playing. Edward was skating around to the beat, moving like a dancer. His black pants and tight black shirt contrasted nicely with the ice. I licked my lips as he glided along the ice. He was sex personified. It was insanely erotic to see him on the ice.

He did a triple Tano lutz and winked at me. "I see you watching me, Swan. I want to see what you got."

"You want to see my old routine?" I asked.

He stopped and went to his iPod. "Get on your mark," he smirked. I slipped of my blade guards and placed my jacket on top of his. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw my dress. It was quite sexy for me. I plastered on my own smirk and got to my mark. I gave Edward a slight nod and the open notes on the bass filled the rink. I assumed the role of a seductress in this routine. I had skated it when I was sixteen. It was innocent then. I now vamped it up, performing for my insanely hot boyfriend.

I skated around the ice, maintaining eye contact with Edward as much as I could. I twisted, turned and jumped to the music. My hips swayed and my heart stammered in my chest. I built up speed to do my double axel in the middle of the routine. Originally, it was a single axel, but I've grown since then. I also added some more swizzles and an extended spiral sequence. Toward the end of the song, I moved toward Edward. He was leaning against the boards, gripping the edge. I licked my lips and beckoned for him to come toward me. Like a string was attached to us, he moved to my position on the ice.

Our hands reached toward each other. He spun me and lifted me off the ice. I wrapped my legs around his slender waist, never breaking my gaze from his emerald green orbs. Gently he put me down and angled me between his legs and dipped me. My hand was around his neck while he held my back. Once the final chord hit, his lips crashed against mine. I hadn't realized but he had pulled me upright and was holding me to his chest. My feet were dangling above the ice as our lips moved against each other. One of Edward's hands moved to my leg and hitched it over his hip. I hooked my skates behind his back and we continued to move our lips with one another.

Feeling bold, I traced my tongue along Edward's lips. He groaned and held me tighter against his chest. I pulled away and frowned. "Sorry," I mumbled. I released my hold of his waist and slid down his body.

"No apologies," Edward said. "I liked it. A lot."

"You did that to me yesterday and yeah…never been kissed like that before. Well, you know that," I laughed tightly.

"What would you have done if I hadn't groaned?" Edward asked. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to just shove my tongue down his throat. That would be repulsive. I bit my lip and stared at a piece of fuzz on Edward's shirt. He cupped my chin and gazed down at me. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be with you. Don't doubt yourself. Please?"

I looked up at him, staring into his beautiful green eyes. I reached up to his face. I caressed his cheeks, gently pulling him down to me. I rose up to my toepicks and brushed my lips against his. The jolt that I felt was heart stopping. Edward's arms snaked around my waist. He pulled me flush to his body. Again, I moved my tongue along his perfect lips. He sighed and his mouth opened. His own tongue moved along my mouth, teasing me. I whimpered slightly and moved my hands to his unruly locks. Edward's soft tongue slid through my lips and massaged mine.

_Imagine that tongue a little further south, darlin…_

Oh. My. God.

Edward's hand twisted my ponytail and he angled my head. His perfect lips moved from my mouth down my neck and took purchase at the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moaned and tightened my hold on Edward's hair. "So beautiful," he murmured against my skin. "You smell so good, love. I love the way you smell. The way you feel. The way you taste…Bella…"

"Oh, God," I breathed. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. A low rumble came from his belly, almost a growl. The music in the rink stopped suddenly and we broke apart. Carlisle was holding Edward's iPod with a smirk on his face.

"About damn time," he snorted.

"What?" I asked, arching a brow. "You're not mad?"

"Hell, no!" Carlisle said as he skated out to us. "That tango at  _Tango_  was hot and you two were melting the dance floor. Like I said, it's about damn time. But I don't want to break out a hose whenever we practice. No mounting each other on the ice."

I squeaked and buried my face in Edward's chest. My face was undoubtedly the color of my dress. Bright crimson. Edward also cleared his throat. He wrapped his arms around me, gently rubbing my back. "It's okay, love. It's too cold do  _that_  on the ice. Shrinkage."

I pulled away and glared at Edward. He laughed silently, his eyes dancing with mirth. I smacked his chest and skated away with a scowl. Carlisle was in stitches, clutching his knees as he laughed hysterically. "You both are sick and dirty old men," I grumbled.

"He's old. I'm not," Edward smiled.

"Shut it, you fogey," Carlisle said, shoving his shoulder.

"Boys," I chided. They both looked at me. I arched a brow and gave them a smile. "I'm glad that you two get along. Jacob and Carlisle…"

"We fucking hated each other," Carlisle grumbled. "Jacob was always trying to push Bella too far with the jumps and lifts. His lewd remarks were inappropriate and rude."

"What remarks?" I asked.

"It was always before you came up. He'd make commentary about your body," Carlisle said. "I didn't tell you because it would make you uncomfortable. But he was the dirty old man. I mean, really dirty."

"I'll kick his arse. Bloody wanker," Edward snarled. "What did he say?"

"Um…"

"It's okay, Carlisle. I want to know," I said as I skated to Edward. I put my arms around his waist. He held me tightly but he was rigid with anger.

"Shit," Carlisle said as he rubbed his face. "He would describe, in detail, how he would like to be with you. How you would feel. What you would say. The things he would do to you."

"Specifics, Carlisle," I said.

"He wanted to fuck you. Hard. He wanted to feel your, and I quote, 'sweet pussy hugging my cock. I will make Isabella mine,'" Carlisle mumbled. "I'm worried about you, Bella. Jacob has been calling me and asking when we're rehearsing. He wants to watch. There's something about him that has just switched off since he fell. He's a man obsessed."

"I will rip out his throat," Edward snarled. "He better not touch her or he'll have to deal with me."

"Edward, you can't get hurt. Jacob is so much bigger than you," I said, gripping onto his waist.

"He's bigger but I'm scrappy," Edward said with a wink. "I've never lost a fight and I've gotten into a few. Liam has a tendency to open his mouth at the most inopportune moments. Lots of bar brawls."

"We can't do anything about Jacob because he's only just said words. If you see him and you get uncomfortable, call the cops, Bells," Carlisle said.

"Perhaps Charlie can pull some strings and get a restraining order for me," I said. "I think he knows the police commissioner here in Seattle. They went to school together."

"Jesus," Edward sighed. "All of the wankers are after you, love. I mean Jacob is strangely obsessed and James…"

"What about James?" Carlisle asked.

"He found me when I was working out today. I was going for a run and he got in my face. Kind of. He backed away when Edward caught up with me," I said, biting my lip.

"Hmmmm," Carlisle said. "I don't want you to go out without someone with you. Alice, Edward, Emmett…somebody needs to be with you. I may be extra cautious but Renee and Charlie would serve me my ass on a platter if anything happened to you, Bells."

"I can't imagine…" Edward said in a choked voice. "Bella will be protected."

"I'm worried about you, too, Edward. Make sure that you are careful," Carlisle said. "Promise?"

We both nodded. Edward held me closely. Almost painfully. He was also trembling as he held me. Carlisle nodded to the exit and indicated that he was going. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He buried his nose into my neck. I felt some dampness on my shoulders. He was crying. "Edward, I'm fine. You're fine. Everything is going to be okay," I soothed as I scratched his scalp.

"I swear I'm not normally this much of a pansy," he said as he pulled away, wiping his cheeks. "It's just…shit. I'm thinking that everyone that I care for and love is leaving. First, my dad and now you. Plus, leaving my mom in England was incredibly difficult."

_Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Did he say that he loved me?_

_Nah, he said that everyone that he 'cared for and loved…' That doesn't pertain to me. I'm the 'care for.'_

_Right?_

"Edward, I'm so sorry that I took you away from your family. Your mom must be…shit. She must hate me," I said as I moved away.

"No, Bella," Edward said as he grabbed my hands. "My mom does not hate you. Quite the opposite. She's quite taken with you. And it was my decision to come out to Seattle. I wanted a fresh start after my father's death and the whole Tanya debacle. Anyhow, I am going to speak with Dr. Thong for a referral for a therapist."

"Did you just call Jasper 'Dr. Thong?'" I snickered.

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't be this upset about this. I need to talk about this with someone. Somebody who can help me get through my grief. You've been bloody fantastic," Edward said as he caressed my cheek.

"But, I don't have a degree in psychology," I said. "I will always be here for you when you do want to talk, okay?"

"Same goes for you, too, love," Edward said as he chastely kissed my lips. "You want to start working on  _Fever?_ "

"Definitely," I said.

We spent nearly three hours working on the  _Fever_  routine. We got about half of it down before Edward started complaining about his back. I asked if it was because of Alice's attack with the door. He nodded and lifted the back of his shirt up. His lower back was covered in a purplish, nasty bruise. I dragged him off the ice. Once we got back to the apartment, I shoved him on my bed. He was lying on his belly. I grabbed my ice pack from the freezer and covered his bruise with it. He hissed quietly when the cold hit his skin.

He kept the ice pack on his back for twenty minutes before tossing it off. I had changed into something more comfortable and was curled up next to him. We just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. The most perfect shade of emerald with golden flecks and brown around the pupils. His skin was pale but smooth. Edward did have some freckles along the bride of his nose, which was slightly crooked. He said that Tanya connected with his nose while working on the split triple throw. It was broken five times. The last time it was broken, the doctor said that he would benefit in getting the ridge fixed. Edward scoffed asked if he would be getting a nose job. The doctor nodded and Edward abjectly refused. He said he's vain but a nose job? Really? No, thank you.

We went out for some dinner. Edward insisted on taking me out on a date. He was cute using my laptop trying to find a restaurant. Once he found that he liked, he gave me an hour to get ready. I asked what I needed to wear. He said jeans and some casual top. Edward kissed me as he was heading to the door. I tossed him my keys so he could just let himself in when he was ready for us to go.

I took a quick shower and released my hair from its ponytail. I flipped my hair and made it wild and curly. I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink and black plaid top with a black tank top underneath. Underneath my clothes was a pair of skimpy panties and matching bra. Alice would be proud of me. I cupped my boobs and reveled in my new cleavage.

I put in a pair of earrings. I finished putting on my makeup and went to wait for Edward. He breezed in a few moments later wearing a pair of jeans, black v-neck shirt and a black white plaid shirt. Over his arm was his jacket.

"Am I getting a hint?" I asked.

"Um, we're driving there," he said with a wide grin.

"Edward…"

"It's a surprise, Bell," he said as he offered me his hand. I got up and arched a brow. "But we will have fun."

"Do I need to bring a purse?"

"If you want to give me your ID and stuff, I can slip it in my wallet," he said, reaching for his back pocket. I went to my purse and grabbed my ID and credit card. I also grabbed some cash and handed the bundle to Edward. He took the proffered booty but handed me back the cash. "It's on me, love. You don't need any cash. I have some if I get schnockered tonight and we have to take a cab."

"Don't trust me to drive your new baby?" I teased.

"Of course I trust you. But, what if you want to drink," he countered. "Bella, let loose tonight. The first part is dinner for the two of us and then we're meeting up with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. And that's all you're getting. Let's boogie, gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" I snorted. "Okay." I rolled my eyes.

Edward growled and picked me up, placing me on the counter so I was eye level with him. "Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. To me, at least. And my opinion is the most important. You are gorgeous, beautiful and absolutely perfect." He kissed along my neck and as he finished his proclamation, he kissed my lips sweetly. "I will keep telling you that until I die, beautiful."

I blushed and nodded. I kissed his soft lips. He pulled me to the edge of the counter so he was between my legs. My fingers tangled into his soft hair and our tongues mingled in his mouth.

_Getting lonely down here…send his hotness and his magic tongue down to me. You're freshly waxed._

Shut. The. Hell. Up.

Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Wow. Bell, I know that you haven't had much experience with kissing but you are by far the best I've ever kissed."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"You are," he said, kissing my nose. "Come on. Dinner awaits us." He helped me down and rode down the elevator to his car. He punched in an address into his GPS and we were off. We drove for about a half hour until we pulled up to this dive bar off Woodlawn.

"The Little Red Hen?" I asked.

"They have awesome down home cooking. Or at least, that's what the website said," he chuckled. "I'm dying for some 'tastiest Chicken Fried Steak around.'" His voice morphed into a heavy southern accent and he gave me a wink.

"It's definitely, um, quaint," I snickered. "Will there be chickens running around the bar?"

"I have no idea, Bell. Come on," he said as he parked the car. We walked to the bar and were ushered in right away. It was still early and we didn't get carded. We were seated and ordered our food. Edward did get the chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy. I was going to get a salad, but Edward told me to try something else. I ended up getting a turkey melt. Edward also insisted that I order a beer. I grimaced but went along with his idea.

_Have. Fun. It won't kill you, Swan._

While we ate our dinner, Edward asked me about my family. We had breezed over the subject briefly. He knew that my father was the police chief for Forks and my mom was a kindergarten teacher who quit when I started skating in the big leagues. He then told me about his childhood in England. He went to a private school that was essentially a college prep school. When he entered university, he was so far ahead of his classmates because of the discrepancies in the educational systems. Edward had essentially completed a high school education and then two years of college while he was in prep school. I asked if he wore a uniform and he grumbled. A plaid jacket with black pants and white shirt. His mom had pictures.

_You need to see those pictures. I bet he was adorable in his little school uniform._

Edward asked if I wanted dessert. I shook my head and patted my full belly. I still had half of my sandwich on my plate. He pouted but motioned for the check. I put my plate in front of him. He smiled and proceeded to inhale the rest of my food. Where does he put it? He's like one big muscle but he eats like a horse.

"Jesus, Edward. You're like a human garbage disposal," I snorted.

"We ran seven and half miles and skated for nearly four hours. I worked off everything that I just ate," he said simply. "Plus we're dancing tonight."

"What?"

"Country line dancing," Edward winked. "Jasper texted me while I was changing when I told him where I was thinking of taking you. He suggested this place. Apparently he's a regular."

"Yeah. He's a Texas transplant. Crazy hick," I snickered. The server returned with the check. Edward slipped in his credit card and smiled at me. "What's the grin for?"

"I'm just happy that I have my beautiful girlfriend on a date with me," he said.

"It's weird to think that we're dating," I blushed. "I mean, I'm your girlfriend."

"And I'm your boyfriend," he laughed. "I just hope you don't realize that I'm some crazy sex-crazed lunatic and kick me to the curb."

"No, that's Alice and Dr. Thong," I bellowed.

"God, that image is disturbing to me and I didn't even see it," Edward grimaced. "How did he even fit?"

"Yeah, he didn't. It was all hanging out," I shuddered.

The server returned with the check. Edward signed the slip and handed the folder back to the server. He got up and offered me his hand. We walked to the live music section of the bar. Edward asked me to text Alice and Rose to see if they were on their way. I whipped out my cell phone and tapped out the message. I couldn't even press send as I heard Emmett's booming voice: "We're at a COUNTRY BAR? What the fuck?"

"Is he always that loud?" Edward snorted.

"Usually, yeah," I deadpanned. Edward stood between my legs as I sat on the bar stool. He kissed me sweetly. I blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Bellarina!" Emmett boomed as he skipped toward us. Edward backed up and ordered a round of beers for everyone. Emmett enveloped me in a hug. "What's up, kiddo?"

"What am I? Five?" I asked, arching my brow.

"More like a 105," Emmett teased. "But you're out. At a country bar. With us. Who are you and what have you done with Bellarina?"

"Emmett," Edward warned as he handed him a beer. "Don't tease. Bella's having fun, right?"

"Bottoms up," I said as sipped my beer. Edward traced his finger along my thigh with a slight crooked grin.  _God, that smile is panty soaking…_ Emmett stared at our interaction and shoved Edward into the bar. "Emmett!"

"What the fuck, Masen?" Emmett said as he pushed Edward's bruised back into the bar. His face was pulled into a tight grimace. "Are you fucking our girl?"

I grabbed Emmett's ear and pulled him away from my boyfriend. Emmett groaned loudly. "No one is fucking anyone," I snapped as I smacked Emmett's head. "Stop being an overprotective moron. You're the one who told me to, and I quote, 'get hammered, make out with some guy, have sex.' Well, I'm buzzed. Edward and I have kissed, not made out and no sex tonight. I'm following your recommendation, Em. So quit bitching."

"Wait, you and…Edward?" Emmett asked, arching his brow.

"Surely you're not that blind," Rose barked. "God, I knew that they were going to get together at the pizza party. Total eye fuckery."

"What?" I squeaked. "We did not eye fuck. Did we?"

"You didn't. I eye fucked you," Edward winked.

"I've had my eye fuck cherry popped," I laughed.

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Bella? You're like normal and snarky," Emmett said, looking under my hair. "Edward, I'm sorry I pushed you but you made Bella a normal 23 year old."

"Hello! I'm right here, asshole," I grumbled as I pinched Emmett's nipple. He yelped and danced away. "And I'm normal. You're insinuating that I have some incurable disease or something. I'm just reserved."

"Bells, corpses had more fun than you," Jasper said from his spot behind Alice. He was bedecked in his full country hick regalia. Jeans, belt buckle, obnoxious plaid shirt and cowboy boots. Alice was matching him in her pink cowboy hat, pink plaid corset and jeans.

"Don't make me spill the beans," I threatened. "And this one knows too." I ruffled Edward's hair. He smiled wickedly and mouthed 'Dr. Thong.'

Jasper paled and buried his face behind Alice's hat. Her obnoxious and very pink hat. "Ping pong?" Alice asked, looking at Edward.

"I've never been able to play," Edward said as he put his arm around my waist. "The little ball and paddles. Scare me. I had nightmares when I was a kid." I giggled and buried my face against his chest. Edward was holding back his laughter as he held me closer.

"Come on, let's dance," Rose said as she grabbed my hand. The girls went out on the dance floor and we fell into line with the rest of the dancers. We fell over ourselves as we learned the steps. A few hard core dancers scowled at us as we moved. One chick with a microscopic jean mini skirt, tight pink tube top that was bedazzled with rhinestones and matching cowboy boots and cowboy hat, each equally as bedazzled, gave us the death stare.

As the song ended, a Lady Antebellum song came on over the speakers. I felt Edward's arms around my waist. He turned me and swayed with me to the music. I smiled as we moved. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly as the music filled the smoky bar. The song ended and Edward stayed on the dance floor to try the next line dance. We fell over our feet, laughing hysterically at the people around us. They were all chanting the steps as they did them. 'Step ball change, grapevine right, grapevine left…'

Four danced later, Edward and I went back up to the bar. We ordered a beer and laughed at some of the people who were dancing. Bedazzled chick was trying to flirt with Emmett but Rose was not having it. She all but mounted Em on the dance floor. Bedazzled frowned and went back to her table with her equally bedazzled friends, staring at the dance floor for single men. As we watched the crazy people on the dance floor, Edward's hands were lightly scratching my back. I leaned against his shoulder, incredibly relaxed and happy.

_No, you're drunk._

No, I'm not. Buzzed.

The rest of our motley crew came back to the bar and gulped down their beers. Rose belched loudly. Edward wrinkled his nose. I glared at my friend. She shrugged and said it's better out than in. We stayed at the bar until it closed. Everyone was sufficiently wasted, except Emmett. I was even hammered. I was giggling like a crazy lady. I was so drunk that I fell off the bar stool. Edward gently picked me up and had me get on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing and nipping at his ear while we walked out to Emmett's Jeep. I handed Edward my cell phone so he could call the Seattle police department to not tow his pretty new car. He was barely coherent as he explained the situation. However, the police officer who took his call said that he made the right decision.

We all piled into Emmett's car and he drove us back to the apartment. We were all squished in Emmett's car. Alice and I were both on our respective guy's lap. Rose was in the front seat. She was singing a horribly out of tune version of "Welcome to the Jungle." Alice and Jasper were dry humping each other. Edward was nuzzling my neck, pressing soft kissing along my skin. I was getting very squirmy and wanted to do my own dry humping.

_Now we're talking!_

All too soon, we were back at the apartment. Alice and Jasper went to my place. I grabbed some pajamas and went upstairs to Edward's apartment. We made out for an hour or so on his bed before falling into a deep and drunken sleep.

xx FE xx

The next morning was a lazy one. Both Edward and I were very hung over. I thought my head was going to implode. The only time we ventured out was to retrieve his car from the club. Even though it was cloudy and dreary, we both were sporting sunglasses and baseball caps. And Edward insisted that my ears were perfect, reminding me of the day after the pizza party.

When we got back to the apartment, I begrudgingly went back to my place. I had a shitload of laundry to do and it wasn't about to do itself. Edward finally went grocery shopping but got lost on the way to the store. His fancy GPS told him to go right when he should have gone left and he was in a shady part of town. He was freaking out.

Slightly…

Okay, majorly. He was convinced he saw some guy shoot another one.

Probably, not, Edward.

He got home after his traumatic experience at the grocery store. Right before I was going to bed, I heard a quiet knock on my door. I opened it up and saw Edward holding a large bouquet of flowers. A bouquet of pink and purple flowers. He handed them to me and gave me a searing kiss before darting up the stairs. I floated into my bedroom and placed the vase of flowers on my dresser before I went to sleep.

The next day was spent on the ice. Carlisle wanted to work adapting some lifts and footwork for our strengths. We had some unique twists to the standard lifts and Carlisle was incredibly pleased. We also showed him what we did with our  _Fever_  routine. I'd only seen Carlisle speechless two times. This was the second time.

During our practice, Edward was bugging me when we were having our fun date. I made the decision that we would go on Saturday. We had two days until our date. I put Alice to work on getting reservations for Sky City, the restaurant in the Space Needle. I figured I'd do something ultra touristy for Edward. In the park where the Space Needle is located, there was a music museum and a sci-fi exhibit. I had found out that Edward had a bit of a crush on Seven of Nine from  _Star Trek: Voyager_. I arched my brow at that one.

She was tall, busty and blonde.

I was petite, flat as a pancake and brunette.

Edward insisted that it was a phase. He was eight. His tastes have since matured and prefers brunettes.

_I think Seven of Nine uses dye, anyway._

And you're experts on this?

_Yes._

God, my ovaries are nucking futs.

Alice was insistent on creating a new look for me for my day of fun with Edward. She just needed a reason to shop. She can design clothes like no one's business, but she was seriously a shopaholic. The nice thing about Alice shopping for me is that I don't have to try anything on. I just get a garment bag on my bed with a note telling me what accessories to wear with the new outfit and how to do my hair.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. I did some yoga on the floor of my apartment. Edward and Carlisle were quite adamant that I don't go for a run by myself anymore. Edward couldn't go everyday because of his previous injury to his knee. Every couple of days was about the norm.

Around nine in the morning, Alice dragged me from my yoga mat and pushed me into the bathroom. She was vibrating with excitement. I showered and was assaulted by a deranged fairy in my bathroom. She blow dried and straightened my hair within an inch of my life. Then she put on my makeup. It was subtle but smoky around the eyes.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Alice. She's awesome. But she's a force of nature.

Like a typhoon.

Leaving a path of destruction, or in my case, fashion, in her wake.

Once my makeup and hair were done, Alice pushed me into my bedroom. On my bed was the garment bag as I expected. She handed me a pile of lace, shooing me into the bathroom. I put lingerie on and gulped at the sexiness of it. The bra was low cut and my bug bites were spilling out of it. The panties were some black lacy boy shorts that matched my bra. I put on my robe and went into my bedroom. The outfit that Alice had chosen for me was a bit of a shock. It was a tight black shirt with a red fiery skirt that hit at my knees. Thankfully, she had given me flats to wear. If we were walking around, I'd die in four inch stilettos.

I was finally finished with getting ready. Alice snapped a picture of my outfit. She said that she designed the skirt and wanted to see what it looked like on a real person. Not a model. I arched my brow at that one. Alice just smiled sweetly and continued snapping photos. Her photo session was interrupted by a quiet knock on our door. She squealed and darted to answer it. I shook my head at the sheer volume of her shriek. She threw open the door and pulled Edward inside. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, black argyle sweater and holding his leather jacket over his arm.

I shot a look at my best friend and said that she helped Edward prepare for our day of fun. We were fucking coordinated. Could we look any more lame?

_At least you aren't wearing matching track suits…_

Alice pushed us together and snapped a few more photos. I was about ready to toss Alice's camera out of the window. But she got away. Edward also caught me with his strong arms saying that he liked the fact that Alice was commemorating our first ALONE date since we've become a couple. He wanted copies of the pictures for his apartment to show off his beautiful girlfriend. Alice chirped from her room saying that he'd get the photos by the time we got back.

Framed, no less.

I drove for our date as Edward was still learning the area. Plus, I wanted it to be a surprise. But, the big Space Needle in the sky is a bit conspicuous. A little hard to miss. We arrived at the Space Needle and I parked the car. Edward was smiling giddily as we walked toward the building. Our hands were linked together and we wandered around the gift shop in the base of the Space Needle. Edward saw a jewelry case with some Helenite jewelry. I rolled my eyes and tugged on his hand. We went up to the hostess in the store. She confirmed our reservation and proceeded to eye fuck my boyfriend.

_If only I had my skates…she'd be toast._

We rode up the elevator and sat down at the table. The waiter took our orders and Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom. I sat quietly as I waited for him. I watched as the restaurant slowly turned over Seattle. The skyline changing as we moved. He came back, kissing my temple before he sat down. "You okay? You were gone a long time."

"I'm fine. I got a little lost," he said. "I didn't realize that the restaurant moved."

"Oh," I laughed.

"So, we never really got to finish our game of twenty questions from our first quasi date," Edward said as he leaned forward on the table. "It was more like five questions."

"And don't forget the disastrous game at the pizza party," I grimaced.

"I want to continue said game," Edward winked.

"Okay. Who was your first kiss and how old were you?" I asked.

"Her name was Mackenzie and I was thirteen," he smiled. "She was sixteen."

"Kissing an older woman," I snickered. "You already know the answer to that question. It was you and I was twenty-three. But, if I ever kiss another man, they'll have some huge shoes to fill. You're that good."

"You're just as awesome," Edward said. "If you weren't a skater, what would you do?"

"Probably be a writer," I said. "I've always loved reading and I journal every night. It's very calming. Gives me a chance to reflect on the day. What about you?"

"Originally I would have said a doctor," he said with a frown. "I was a pre-med major at Northwestern, but you know that. Since my dad died and the doctors COULDN'T help him, my feelings have changed. I've always enjoyed music. I'm classically trained in the piano and I know how to play the guitar. I'd probably delve into music or maybe get my degree to be a teacher. Music teacher."

"I'd love to hear you play," I smiled. "There's room in your place for a piano, you know."

"For an upright," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I was taught a Steinway grand piano. I'm a piano snob. It's a Steinway piano or nothing."

"Aren't they like a shitload of money?" I squeaked.

"$100,000 or so," he shrugged. "I'd probably get one if I get a bigger place."

"How?" I asked. "Wait, never mind. None of my business."

"Bell, relax. I don't mind sharing this with you. My father was a lucrative surgeon. As was his father. My family is incredibly well off. Upon his death, I received a sizable inheritance. I'm set for life," Edward explained. "Technically, I wouldn't have to work anymore. But, I would. Because I'd go crazy."

"You don't act like you have a lot of money. Lauren was a rich snob. She flaunted her money to everyone that she ran into," I said with a shudder. "You're so down to earth."

"That's because my parents never flaunted their cash. Yes, I went to a prestigious prep school, but I earned my allowance. I had a summer job. I worked for my first car and financed it. My dad co-signed with me. He also paid for half. For each pound that I contributed, he contributed the same."

"Oh," I said. We sat in silence as our food was delivered. I nibbled on my salmon.

"What was your first job?" Edward asked.

"Babysitting my neighbor's bratty kid," I grumbled. "He chopped off a chunk of my hair because I was telling him to go to bed. Suffice it to say, my tenure as a babysitter was short. After that, I worked as a clerk in the Forks Police Department, filing and maintaining records in the office. Boring as hell, but paid great. Plus the boss was awesome."

"I worked at a carwash. I hated it. But, it paid for my skating," he said. "And my car."

"What was your first car?"

"A used Renault. It was a piece of crap, but it was mine."

"I had a huge red truck that would break windows it was so loud. It died when I was in my second year of university. We had just won our first national competition and I was offered a job as a spokesperson for Wheaties. I used the check that I got from them to buy my baby."

"It's a sweet ride. A bit girly for me," he quipped. "Best friend?"

"Hmmm, that's a toss up."

"Explain that," Edward said as he pushed away his food.

"Everyone in my life has their 'job' as it were. However, Alice is my best friend and closest confidante. But, I'm…never mind."

"No, Bell. Tell me. Please?"

"You're my best friend," I whispered, looking into his insanely green eyes.

"You're mine too," he said with a crooked smirk. He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "You've become one of the most important people in my life, Bell."

I smiled and grasped his hand. "You, too, Edward. A very important part of my life." We finished our meals and paid the bill. I swiped the folder before Edward could get it since this was  _my_  date. He scowled as I signed the credit slip. Once we were done, Edward and I went up to the observation deck. We stood on the deck, his arms around my waist as we stared off in the distance to Mount Rainier. He ran his nose along my jaw and pressed soft kisses to my neck.

"I have something for you, love," he said. "Kind of a token of my appreciation for everything you've done for me in the past month. It's the first of many presents I hope to get you."

"Edward, you didn't have to," I blushed. He turned me around and gazed into my eyes. "I did all of that because I care about you and I wanted to make your transition to the states as easy as possible."

"And you have. I've felt incredibly welcome and I want to express how much I appreciate it. Please accept it," Edward said as he handed me a small black box. I opened it up and inside was a Helenite pendant and matching earrings. The green of the gem matched Edward's eyes. I gasped.

"It's so beautiful, Edward," I murmured.

"You're far more beautiful, Bell," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I'd put it on you but I don't want to drop your necklace off the Space Needle."

"As soon as we get back to the apartment, I'll put it on and wear it with pride," I said. "Thank you, Edward. You really didn't need to do this."

"Yes, I did. And be prepared to be spoiled, love. I'm notorious for cuddling, nuzzling and randomly giving presents for people that I lo…care for."

_Did he say that he loved us? Like almost? Like love, LOVE?_

I think I need to sit down…Does anyone have a brown paper bag? I'm hyperventilating here!

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Lots of good times. And the experience at the Little Red Hen was something similar that I experienced. I went to this country line dancing bar near my house and the outfits that these women were wearing were insane. I mean, there was nothing that was NOT blinged and bedazzled out. Plus they had stock in aquanet. It was a trip but so much fun. Anyhow, Edward almost said that he loved Bella. Up next will be some more practice and their first performance as a couple. An exhibition. Anyhow, check out my blog for pictures and sneak peeks.**


	10. Baseball and Vegas

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Ten: Baseball and Vegas**

**BPOV**

_Edward and I went up to the observation deck. We stood on the deck, his arms around my waist as we stared off in the distance to Mount Rainier. He ran his nose along my jaw and pressed soft kisses to my neck._

" _I have something for you, love," he said. "Kind of a token of my appreciation for everything you've done for me in the past month. It's the first of many presents I hope to get you."_

" _Edward, you didn't have to," I blushed. He turned me around and gazed into my eyes. "I did all of that because I care about you and I wanted to make your transition to the states as easy as possible."_

" _And you have. I've felt incredibly welcome and I want to express how much I appreciate it. Please accept it," Edward said as he handed me a small black box. I opened it up and inside was a Helenite pendant and matching earrings. The green of the gem matched Edward's eyes. I gasped._

" _It's so beautiful, Edward," I murmured._

" _You're far more beautiful, Bell," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I'd put it on you but I don't want to drop your necklace off the Space Needle."_

" _As soon as we get back to the apartment, I'll put it on and wear it with pride," I said. "Thank you, Edward. You really didn't need to do this."_

" _Yes, I did. And be prepared to be spoiled, love. I'm notorious for cuddling, nuzzling and randomly giving presents for people that I lo…care for."_

Did he say that he loved us? Like almost? Like love, LOVE?

_I think I need to sit down…Does anyone have a brown paper bag? I'm hyperventilating here!_

**EPOV**

"Bell?" I asked. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking. "Bella? Baby?" She blinked a few times and looked up at me. "Love? Are you okay?"

She smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I'm fine. Just spaced out a little bit," she said in a breathy tone. "You want to stay here or head back to the apartment."

"I like it up here and the day is gorgeous," I said as held her to my body. "Did you know that your hair has a reddish tint to it?"

"Very astute observation, Edward," she giggled. "Your hair is all sorts of different colors. Most women would pay a shitload of money to have these kind of highlights."

"Um, thanks?" I snorted. "My hair is a hot mess. No matter what I do with it, it always just sticks up like I'm a crazy person. Or stuck my finger in an electric socket."

"I think you look hot," Bella said with a smirk. She kissed my lips sweetly and nestled back in my arms.  _She thinks I'm hot. YES! *fist pump*_

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around the park near the Space Needle. Bella wanted us to go into the music museum but I said we could do that for another fun date. I just wanted to take her back to my apartment and cuddle with her. She was so incredibly beautiful and smart and my heart stammered when I was around her.

I was definitely falling in love with Isabella Swan.

And I almost spilled the beans to her when I gave her the jewelry. But, I wanted to. Desperately. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops that I loved Bella. When I had my little fumble, she freaked out. She wasn't ready.

_But we are. Say you love her so we can fuck her. We want Bella!_

Asshats. Shut up. You're not in control.

_Yet…_

Bella drove us back to our apartment building. We held hands the entire drive home and I was giddy. We went up to my apartment since I lived by myself. We spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening cuddled on my couch watching movies and talking. We also spent a good chunk of time making out. And fuck me, Bella was a phenomenal kisser. She knew exactly what to do to make me go completely wild. I wanted to scoop her off my couch and have my wicked way with her in the bedroom.

_Make her scream your name, Eddie. *Oh, Edward! Harder, baby.*_

Where's a sharp object? Your days are numbered, my friends.

_NOoooooooooo! You want babies, right? You need us to have children with the hot brunette sucking your face._

I acted like a gentleman, despite the twisted minds of my gonads. She guided us as far as she wanted to go. I was shocked to say the least when she straddled my waist. I held her hips as we kissed. Her body was grinding over my straining erection in my dress pants. If she kept this up, I'd cream my boxers. She sat back on my lap, leaning her forehead on mine. "Wow," she breathed.

I swallowed and nodded, not really having much blood flow to my brain right now. She got off my lap and went to get her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Alice is giving me grief that I'm spending all of my time with you," she said a frown. "So, I'm going to spend the night in my bed and we're having a girl's spa day tomorrow. I think the boys are coming over to take you do some male bonding or something."

"If it includes burping and farting, I'll politely refuse," I said, scrunching my nose.

"Have fun with the guys, Edward. I'll see you on Monday. We're running," she said as she darted out of the apartment.

xx FE xx

The next morning, I woke up to a pounding on my door. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. The pounding stopped.  _Maybe they went away._  The next thing I heard was keys tinkling. I looked over my shoulder and growled lowly. Jasper and Emmett boomed into my apartment. "Eddie! Wakey! Wakey," Emmett bellowed.

I burrowed into my bed. The covers were pulled from my body and I curled up in a fetal position. I was wearing a pair of boxers and it was fucking cold. "Dude!" I barked.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet ink, Eddie," Emmett said as he ran his finger along my ribs.

"Fuck off," I said as I swatted his hand away.

"What the hell happened to your back, Edward?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Your girlfriend," I said as I sat up. "She nailed me good after I shared my first kiss with Bella. My back was acquainted with their front door."

"Shit. You and Bella really are a pair. You both bruise so easily," Jasper said. "Anyhow, we're going to a baseball game. Mariners versus the Astros. Get dressed, Masen. And make sure you dress warm. It's cold."

I looked at them and they were dressed in baseball jerseys. Emmett was in a Seattle Mariner's jersey and Jasper was in a Houston Astro's jersey. "Chop, chop, Eddo," Emmett said. I heaved my body out of bed and told them to help themselves to anything in my fridge. I showered quickly and dressed in a pair of jeans and fleece. I walked out to my kitchen and plopped down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Jasper put a bagel in front of me with a wink.

"How did you guys get into my apartment?" I asked as I spread some cream cheese on my bagel.

"I went downstairs and sweet-talked your girlfriend into letting us borrow her keys to get into this pad," Jasper said with a wicked grin.

"Oh," I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Edward, I just want to apologize for that night at the bar," Emmett said. "I'm protective of Bella. She's like my little sister."

"Mine too," Jasper chimed in.

"I get it," I said with a smile. "You just want to protect her."

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Especially now," I mused.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," I answered, finishing my breakfast. "If I remember correctly, it's a 1:05 start and it's nearly noon now." They stood gaping at me. "What? I watch Sportscenter, assholes. Just because I'm a figure skater and from England, doesn't mean I hate baseball, football and such." I picked up my car keys and insisted on driving. Emmett pouted, wanting to drive his Jeep.  _Too bad, so sad._ We piled into my car and I drove us to the stadium.

"Okay, spill it, Edward," Jasper said from the backseat. "Why do we need to protect, Bella?"

"Don't freak out," I sighed. "But Jacob is totally crazy. One way ticket on the crazy train. Plus there's this James fucker who is like stalking her."

"Back up, Masen. Go back to Jacob," Emmett snarled.

"Apparently he's been calling Carlisle and asking when we're practicing. Carlisle also told Bella about the commentary that he used to make about her body at one of our practices."

"What did that dog say?" Jasper sneered.

"Watered down or God's-honest truth?" I asked.

"Truth," they both answered.

"Shit. He'd make comments about her body and about he'd like to fuck her hot little pussy," I blanched. I hated talking about my girl like that. "He was determined to make Bella his."

"I will seriously kick his ever-loving ass," Emmett snapped. "I always knew he was a fucking tool. He never said things like that in my presence because he knew that I could cut off his dick in a blink of an eye."

"And then there's James," I sighed.

"James. James Hunter?" Jasper asked. "Didn't Bella have him skate with her? For an audition?"

"Yeah. The day that I met her. She said that he was really aggressive with her. He threw her into a triple salchow and he was not gentle. She landed funny and jarred her back. Then, on the day we went to The Little Red Hen, he cornered in the park by her apartment while she was on a run. I caught up with her and she got away. But he had this creepy 'I'm-going-to-get-you' look in his eyes. He also said things that didn't add up. He knew that she never trained or ran with Jacob. How would he know that?"

I pulled into a remote lot and paid the attendant. We got out of the car and I locked it up. We walked to Safeco Field in silence. Their faces were in twin masks of shock, anger and protection. I'm certain that I had a similar expression on my face. If either one of those men touch my girl, my LOVE, they will have my blades running up and down their spine. They will be begging for mercy for what I have planned for them.

Jasper pulled out the tickets and we headed into the stadium. I looked at the ticket and noticed we were behind the Mariner's bench. Emmett was surprised that I knew that. "Emmett, I lived in England. Not a black hole. I know baseball. I'm an avid Cubs fan," I said.

"The Cubs? Ewwwwwwww," Jasper grumbled. "They suck."

"They're the loveable losers," I shrugged.

"Bella's a Mariner's fan," Emmett said. "She and her dad come as often as they can."

I nodded and we got in line to get some food. Or rather, they did. I was full from breakfast. I said I'd meet them at our seats. I wanted to check out the gift shop. Perhaps get a hat or something so I wouldn't look like a complete fool sitting behind their dugout. I found a hat that I liked and wandered around the shop. On the shelf was a stuffed bear dressed in a Mariner's uniform. I picked it up and smiled. Clutching the bear and my hat, I went to pay for purchases. Handing over some cash for them, I put the hat on my head and took the proffered bag with the bear. It seemed juvenile, but Bella would like it. Perhaps I'd spray some of my cologne on him so she would have something of me to hold onto when she wasn't sleeping with me.

_We don't want to SLEEP with her…_

Ain't happening, boys. Not for a while. Call Rosie Palmer.

_Fucking douche._

I carried my bag and went to my seat. Emmett and Jasper were already sitting there, holding two cups of beer each and trying to stuff a hotdog down their throats. "Gross, guys," I said.

"Want one?" Emmett asked, handing me a half eaten hotdog.

"I'll pass. Thanks," I said, wrinkling my nose. I snagged a water from a vendor and sat down. But as soon as my butt hit the seat, the announcer asked us to stand for the National Anthem. I took off my hat and stood while the Star Spangled Banner was sung by a group of local middle schoolers.

_That could be a fun date. Invite some kids to the rink and give them lessons. Score one for Masen!_

The game flew by. Houston got creamed by Seattle. Emmett and Jasper were stupid drunk and acting like assholes. I wish I had a leash to rein them in. I shoved them into my car and prayed that wouldn't puke on my seats. My brand new pretty seats in my brand new pretty car. I don't want the new car smell to be replaced with the smell of drunk vomit. That's just gross.

I parked the car and essentially carried two grown men up to Bella's apartment. Using the keys from Jasper's pocket, I pushed them through the door. Jasper fumbled to Alice's room. Emmett collapsed on the couch. I sighed and shook my head. I darted up to my apartment and sprayed down the bear with my cologne. Jogging down the stairs, I took my bag with her bear in it and placed him on Bella's bed. I found a notebook on her nightstand and tore out a page. I wrote out a brief note and placed it in front of her bear.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Someone to cuddle with when we're not together._

_Lucky bear._

_Love, Edward_

I checked on the two lushes in their respective spots and headed upstairs. The rest of my evening was spent watching television and burning a microwave meal. I liked to cook and I was good at it. But, I hated cooking for just me. I refused to eat the same thing for a week straight. After I finished my dinner, I sat down and sent an email to my mom. She had called and emailed repeatedly, begging me to let her know if I was breathing or not.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm alive. Breathing and perfectly healthy. I'm sorry I haven't called or emailed. I'm a horrendous son and I should be flogged repeatedly for making you worry. In regards to your many questions that you sent, I'll just address them here._

_My flight was very smooth and no worries. I had the entire row to myself and managed to sleep through most of it. Bella picked me up and drove me to her place where I stayed until I was able to move into my apartment._

_My apartment rocks. I'll attach some photos of the new place and my new furniture. There's a place for you when you come to visit. Top of the line bed just for you, Mum._

_Practices are going great. Carlisle is a funny but strict coach. He pushes both Bella and I to new levels that I never imagined I could reach. He's patient and makes me want to be a better skater. He also reminds a lot of Pops which is painful at times, but I'm dealing._

_Speaking of dealing, I spoke with the orthopedic doctor here in Seattle that works with Carlisle's skaters and he gave me a name of a therapist to work with for my grief. I'm going to call her on Monday to arrange an appointment. I'm still struggling and it's a challenge._

_Bella…That's a whole separate email. But, I won't be that mean. We admitted that we had feelings for each other and we're dating. Mum, she's so amazing. Brilliant, graceful, athletic, beautiful, compassionate, bloody hysterical…She's everything I could ever dream of for a girlfriend. I'm falling for her. Hard. She's scared, though. I'm her first REAL relationship. I almost flubbed and said that I loved her yesterday. She apparently caught wind of that and froze up. How can I get her to become comfortable with me?_

_Last but not least, upcoming important dates – Exhibition skate in June. The weekend of my birthday. It's our first public performance as partners and I'd like you to be there. It's in Vegas. Let me know and I'll arrange your tickets, hotel and whatnot._

_I love you, Mum. I miss you so much and I can't wait until you're out here. But I understand your decision to stay in England. I'll try to call you this weekend or if you want you can reach me on my cell. The number hasn't changed though I'm getting a new phone this week with a Seattle phone number._

_In addition to the apartment pictures, I'm attaching a picture of Bella and me. It's from our first date. You can thank Bella's insanely hyper roommate for the photo._

_Love, Edward_

_Attachment: apartment1 (dot) jpeg; apartment2 (dot) jpeg; apartment3 (dot) jpeg; bellaandedward (dot) jpeg_

I sent off my email to my mom and went to go to bed. I was shutting off the lights when I heard the door rattle. I arched a brow.  _It better not be the drunk twins_. Bella poked her head into my apartment. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," I said as I walked to the foyer. I was still in my clothes from the game. She was in a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. She ran from the door and leapt into my arms. I caught her easily and held her tightly. She peppered my face with kisses. I laughed and pulled away. "What's this for?"

"My new friend," she said as she tightened her grip on me. "That was so sweet, Edward. What did I do to deserve you?"

"The same thing I did to deserve you, love," I said as I placed her on the counter. Her legs were still wrapped around me. I cupped her face and smiled at my beautiful girlfriend.  _I want to tell her. I need to tell her. I love you, Isabella Swan._

But, I didn't. She'd go screaming for the hills.

"He even smells like you," she said with a wide grin.

"That's because I sprayed some of my cologne on him," I said, tweaking her nose. "When we're not able to spend the night with each other, you can cuddle with your friend. Damn lucky bear."

"He's an adequate substitute for you. He's a lot smaller and a lot fuzzier, too," she giggled.

"Would you rather I be a hairy ape?" I snorted. "God, Liam has more hair on his back than he does on his head. It's foul and gross. I have never had the affliction. I have my treasure trail but that's it when it comes to chest hair."

"Treasure trail?"

I unzipped my fleece and tossed it on the floor and untucked my shirt. Beneath my navel was the patch of bronze hair that led down to my manly bits.

_Can she touch us? PLEASE? We want Bella's hands._

No.

_Pffffffffffffftp!_

I'm getting raspberries from my gonads. I've officially lost my mind. Sign me up for the nearest loony bin.

"Oh, happy trail," Bella answered. Her fingers glided along the waistband of my jeans and my skin erupted in flames. She also blushed a deep crimson. "Can I see your tattoo? I can sort of see the tail end of it when you lifted your shirt."

"The shirt needs to come off completely," I said, arching my brow.

"Edward, I'm inexperienced but I've seen men without their shirts on. I've been to a pool," she said wryly.

"But none of them were your boyfriends," I offered. "You may not be able to contain yourself and you'd ravish me on my kitchen floor."

"Try me," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and removed my black t-shirt from my body. Bella's blush deepened but her gaze was determined and confident when she looked at my bare chest. Her fingers moved from my arms to the ink on my torso. I held my breath as she ran her hands down my tattoo. My skin erupted in gooseflesh as she touched me with the softest caress. "Did it hurt?"

"At first, but after awhile it was more annoying," I answered in a whisper.

"Would you get another one?"

"Possibly. If I found something else I wanted permanently etched into my skin," I said as I moved closer to her. Her hands moved up to my shoulders and she looked into my eyes.  _Our wedding date sounds good. The day I tell you that I love is another date I'd like to add. Our children's names. A portrait of your gorgeous face._ "Would you ever want a tattoo?"

"I've toyed with the idea, but I don't know," she shrugged. "It's forever." Her fingers were gently massaging my biceps. "We'll see." Her fingers glided down my chest and I shivered.

"Bell, you're driving me crazy with these caresses," I said in a strangled tone.

"Am I?" Her hands took another languid swipe up my chest and down my back.

"If you don't stop, I'll lose control and I really don't want to do that. Lose control," I said as I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to hers. Her hands moved from my back and into my hair.  _That's not much better._ "You're killing me, Swan."

"I don't see any blood," she said as she pressed soft kisses to my jaw and down my neck. "You're not puking. Though you are a little warm." Her tongue licked my pulse point and I growled lowly. "Scratch that. You're burning up, Edward."

"Unless you want me to ravish you on my kitchen floor, I strongly suggest you stop," I choked out.

"Sorry, Edward," she said as she pulled away looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Bella, don't be ashamed or embarrassed," I said as I took a breath. "It's just that you are doing everything so right. I mean, yeah."

"You're not mad?"

"Hell, no. You did nothing to make me mad. Everything you did turned me on," I said as I got a water from my fridge.

"Oh," she blushed. "Do you want me to go?"

No, I want to take you to my bed and make love to you all night long.

_NOW, we're talking!_

"As much as I want you to stay, if you do, I'll end up fucking something up," I said honestly. "I'm all riled up and leaning against the freezing cold fridge to keep me from going all caveman on you. Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?"

"I've never been called that," she said. "Pretty. Talented. Athletic. Never sexy."

"You're sexy all right," I said as I chugged half of my water in one gulp. My cock was straining against my zipper and my control was waning.

She smiled softly and hopped off the counter. She gazed briefly at my crotch which was sporting some serious wood. "I'll go and cuddle with my bear. What's your middle name?"

"Anthony," I answered.

"I'm going to cuddle with Tony and dream about my sexy, tattooed boyfriend," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Cold shower. Works wonders. Later, handsome." She breezed out of my apartment. Once the door was clicked shut, I fell to the ground and groaned.

"She will be the death of me," I said to my cock.

_Yes. She will. Come on. We're dying here._

For the first time, my gonads and I were on the same page. One shower and three hard-ons later, I crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of Bella and her tongue, tracing along my tattoo and sucking my cock.

_Make that hard-on numbers four, five and six._

Waking up in dry spooge is fucking nasty.

xx FE xx

The next month went by so quickly. We fell into a tight routine and schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, Bella and I would run in the morning. Tuesdays and Fridays were strength training. Thursdays and Sundays were 'off' days for training but we both did something that we enjoyed. Bella did yoga and I enrolled in a kickboxing class at the gym with Emmett and Jasper. We wanted to be ready for when James and Jacob decided to be asshats.

We typically trained in the morning and spent the afternoon on the ice. We got down the  _Fever_  routine. Rose offered some suggestions to our choreography but was pretty pleased with what we came up with on our own. Alice was working tirelessly on our costumes for the routine. Originally she wanted red but decided to change it up. Our costumes were black with deep pink accents. Bella's dress was a one shouldered dress with a fuchsia sash around her waist. She had a matching flower that she will have pinned in her hair. I was in black pants, black shirt and a pink tie. Alice was a bit afraid when she told us the color scheme. She was ready for me to go bat shit crazy at the possibility of wearing pink. While it's not my favorite color, I'll wear it. In moderation.

If she put me in a fucking pink tutu, I'd seriously question her sanity.

Before I knew it, we were doing final dress rehearsals with this exhibition for some charity. A bunch of skaters were performing. We were all doing two numbers plus a big finale number at the end. Bella and I were doing  _Fever_  and some lyrical number to a lullaby from a vampire movie. Or something that was supposed to be the lullaby. The costume for that was a flowy blue dress for Bella and a matching t-shirt for me.

We were standing in the rink in Las Vegas in between Michael Newton and his partner, Jessica Stanley and Victoria and James Hunter. We were marking the spots for our 'solo' section for the finale. Pretty much the solos were going to be our signature moves as a pair. Since Bella and I have yet to find a signature move, we were doing a pairs spin. While we were waiting for our turn to mark our spot, James was leering at my girlfriend. Bella was slightly freaking out and leaning against me. To the casual observer, we were just partners with our arms around each other. But, I knew that she was not comfortable with the looks that James gave her. Her hand was gripping my black t-shirt almost to the point where it was going to rip.

"Love, it's okay. He can't do anything out here," I murmured into her hair.

"I know. I just feel dirty," she shuddered. "It's like he knows what I look like without my clothes on."

"He's probably imagining what he can't have, Bell. He'll never touch you. He'll have to kill me first," I said quietly. I wanted to kiss her to reassure that everything was going to be alright. But we didn't want our relationship flaunted. She sighed and nodded. I squeezed her hip slightly and tried to offer as much comfort as I could while we were on the ice.

The director explained the finale one more time before we went to perform it. The song that was being used a song by Ke$ha, "Blow." It was great for a finale but didn't have much musical merit. We got to our spots and waited for the song to begin. It did have some awesome sexy parts and Bella was totally playing those up. I was straining in my pants as I felt her grind against me.

"Edward, for our 'solo,' I'd like to try something. Not a pair spin," she said. She described us doing 'flying camels' until we got face to face and fall into a sit spin. Essentially get as close as we could doing the 'flying camels' before we hit each other in the head. We agreed on three flying camels until we did the sit spins. We practiced it a few times before the final run through. The first time we clocked each other. The second time was better but the third we were close but far enough apart to make people gasp.

We finished the rehearsal and went to our hotel rooms. We were staying at the Wynn Hotel. According to the hotel, Emmett and I were rooming together while Bella and Alice were sharing a room. But, Alice graciously switched with me so I could stay with Bella. Alice did threaten Emmett's future children if he acted like a gross icky boy. No farting, burping or slackerness allowed.

Once we got back to our hotel room, Bella flopped down on the bed. "I hate James Hunter," she groaned into the duvet cover. "I feel so, so, so…violated. He visually eye raped me."

"Eye raped?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Eye fucking is welcome. Especially from someone with the eyes that are the color of emeralds," she said as she winked at me.

"Are you talking about me, Miss Swan?" I asked.

"That would be affirmative, Edward," she said. "But eye raping is eye fucking that is NOT welcome. James was eye raping me. And besides, his eyes are a weird bluish purply color. It's not natural. Do you think he wears contacts?"

"I have no clue and nor do I care. The only eyes I want eye fucking me are the color of the richest and most decadent chocolate," I said as I kissed her neck. She squealed and jumped away. "What?"

"You are scruffy, Edward. Shave if you want to nibble," she said.

"I guess I can never grow a beard, huh?" I snickered as I sat back on my elbows.

"And cover up that gorgeous jaw? Fuck no," Bella said as she climbed onto my lap, straddling my waist. Our physical relationship had not progressed further since that blissful night in my apartment where she did the most delicious version of eye fuckery. Plus finger fuckery along my ink. The way she touched me nearly sent me into orgasmic oblivion and we didn't even kiss. She just stared and touched my bare chest. "Edward!"

"Huh," I answered intelligently.

"You were drooling, stud," she giggled.

"My imagination is running away with me. I have the most beautiful woman sitting on my lap right now," I purred.

"What are you imagining?"

"You with a lot less clothes on. Me with a lot less clothes on," I smirked.

"Your wish is my command," she smiled as she reached for my shirt.

"What?" I squeaked.

"You can't go swimming in what you have on, silly," she said seriously.

_Fuck me. We thought we were going to have sex with the Swan._

"Tease," I growled as I sat up, nose to nose with my girlfriend. "Got my hopes up."

"You get to see me in a bathing suit," she giggled.

"Bikini?"

"No," she frowned. "I don't want anyone to see my scars. I usually wear a tankini. All the joys of a two piece but more coverage."

"Bell," I said as I cupped her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't use my back as an ice rink," she said as she got off my lap. She went into the bathroom and I heard her change. I sighed and got my navy swim trunks from my suitcase. I quickly stripped off my clothes from the practice and slipped my trunks on. I found a pair of flip flops and put them on my feet. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Bella came out and was in a turquoise dress. Her halter from her matching tankini was sticking out of the dress. "What?"

"I'm so white," I said as I gestured to my pasty chest.

"I'm whiter," she laughed. "I seriously hope you have sun block."

"I was hoping my intelligent and beautiful girlfriend would let me borrow some of hers," I winked.

"Such a boy," Bella said, rolling her eyes. She picked up a bag and stuffed towels into it along with our iPods, books and a baggie filled with sun block. I put on a wifebeater and grabbed our key, slipping it into my pocket. I handed Bella my wallet to put in the bag. She was texting on her phone. "Emmett and Alice are already down by the pool. Your mom and Carlisle are currently ensconced at a blackjack table, according to Alice."

"I never knew my mom played blackjack," I snorted. I put my sunglasses on and offered my hand to Bella. She laced her fingers with mine and we went down to the pool. Alice was laying out on a chaise lounge while Emmett was playing water volleyball with some other guys.

"Hey kids," Alice chirped. "How was practice?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Bella grumbled. She even said it with my accent. "Edward, tell her. I'll seriously fall into a funk if I explain my theories again."

"Bella was eye raped," I said. "By James."

"Do you want me to bleach his costume, Bells?" Alice asked.

"No. Just make him go away," she said.

"Poof, he's gone," Alice laughed. I joined her and removed my shirt. Alice shrieked. "Jesus, you're blinding me with your overall pastiness, Masen."

"Excuse me for being pale, Mary Alice," I sniped. "Pot meet kettle. You're just as pasty."

"But, I'm working on it," she said, arching a brow over her huge sunglasses. "Nice tat, by the way."

"Oh, yeah. You've not seen it," I said as I angled my body to show her the full tattoo.

"It oddly fits you," Alice said as she ran her fingers over the black ink. "You're reserved and regal almost. This tattoo is tribal in nature but has a tone of hmmm…what am I trying to say?"

"The design is Samoan. For princes and kings," I answered. "But I got it because it looked cool."

"Hmmmm," Alice responded thoughtfully. She sat down and stared at me. Then at Bella. Then back at me.

"What, Ali?" Bella asked from her spot on her chaise. She had removed her cover up and was laying on her belly.

"Nothing," she smiled. "What time is call tomorrow?"

"Show starts at two. We need to be there and warmed up by 1:30. There's a dressing room for each pair. That'll be open at nine," Bella asked. "We're doing the lullaby first,  _Fever_  and then the finale. You have our costumes, right?"

"The garment bag is ready to go," Alice smiled. "Your costume for the finale is hot, Bells."

"What is it?" I asked as I sat on Bella's chaise. She handed me a tube of sun block and tossed her hair over her shoulders. I rubbed the lotion into her hot skin. I bit back a groan as I touched her soft flesh. I massaged her shoulders and arms with the sun block. She sat up and turned me around, putting the sun block on my skin.

"Oh, Edward. You'll have to wait until tomorrow," Alice giggled.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Am I going to have an issue tomorrow? My pants are pretty tight, Alice."

"Just think about your grandma in a girdle," Bella said as she kissed behind my ear. "Or Emmett in a speedo. Look."

Emmett got out of the pool and was wearing a speedo. "Really Emmett?" I asked, shaking my head.

"What? Don't you wear these in jolly old England?"

"Not if I don't want my arse kicked," I said, arching my brow. "Just because I'm British does not mean that I wear a banana hammock. I think I did once. When I was four. I didn't remember it."

"Bells, take a picture of me with your phone and text it to Rosie. She'll love seeing her man on display," Emmett said as he posed like a body builder.

Bella snapped a few pictures and texted Rose. Almost immediately, the phone rang. Bella picked up and grimaced as Rose shrieked in her ear. "It's for you, Em."

"Sugar lump?" Emmett asked as he skulked away. I shuddered as I saw his tattoo, a grim reminder of his horrific injury.

"How long have you been out here, Ali?"

"Two hours," she answered. "I'm baking until I'm extra, tasty, crispy. My man will love a tan Alice."

"Alice, you're burning," I said. "You've got a pink twinge to your skin."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I'm going into cool off. Don't mount each other."

"Alice, please. We're in public," Bella snickered. Alice laughed as she slipped into the pool. I took Alice's chaise and lay on my back. We spent the rest of the afternoon out by the pool. Bella and I eventually went into the water and ended up getting into a pretty hysterical water fight.

She kicked my ass. She's very strong for a girl.

_Plus she kneed us. We're in pain down here._

Serves you right for thinking lascivious things about MY girlfriend.

_Shithead, we're attached to you. We're your balls. She's OUR girlfriend too._

Fuck.

We went back up to our hotel room and ate room service. Alice told us to go to bed early because she was going to beautify both of us for the televised exhibition. I hated that. I had to wear makeup. I just prayed that Alice wouldn't make me look like a fucking girl. Make up works for women. For men? Not so much.

Bella and I slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. While our physical relationship was moving slowly, our emotional relationship had grown by leaps and bounds. She was truly my best friend. She came with me to my first therapist appointment. Or rather, she drove me. Suffice it to say, I would not have been able to drive home myself. I was a sobbing mess. She just held me as I cried for the death of my father.

After that night, we hadn't spent a night apart. She was there for me after each nightmare. After each crying jag. Each time she held me and let me fall apart in her arms, I fell more and more in love with her. My therapist was concerned about the connection I had with her, but when she mentioned us breaking up, I damn near had a heart attack. Bella was my strength and my soul. I would not let her go.

Ever.

The next morning, Bella and I ate some breakfast. She showered and I put together my bag for the exhibition. I put in some tape, extra socks and checked my skates. I also tossed in extra deodorant and cologne. Bella finished her shower and tossed her toiletry bag into her skate duffel. I kissed her cheek and took my own shower, washing my body. I shaved my face carefully. I ran my hand through my hair and blew dry it. I put some gel into the messy locks to keep it from flopping in my eyes while I was skating. Alice would probably bitch, but it's my hair.

Bella went back into the bathroom when I was finished and I heard the blow dryer going. I dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Ten minutes later, we were meeting Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and my mom in the lobby. Bella's parents were unable to come to the exhibition. Charlie couldn't get the weekend off of work and Renee had to attend to a sick cousin in Jacksonville. We rode to the rink in the limo provided by the hotel. We all headed down to the dressing room. Alice held our costumes in her garment bag. Over her shoulder was a large bag filled with makeup for our performances. While Alice worked on Bella's hair and makeup, I stretched out and ran around the backstage area of the rink. I avoided James' dressing room because if he looked at me or made some comment, he'd be leaving this rink in a body bag.

My phone chirped from my pocket. It was Alice saying that I needed to get beautified. I grumbled and jogged back to the dressing room. She pointed to the small room in the back for me to change first. I slipped on my skate pants and tucked in my light blue v-neck shirt. Alice shoved me into a seat once I was changed. Her hands moved over my skin at breakneck speed. She prattled on but I drowned her out. Bella was changing in the room that I had used. Once Alice was done, I laced up my skates. Slipping the stirrups under my boots, I was ready to go. Bella came out of the dressing room with her hair in soft curls down her back and her makeup was elegant and subtle. The light blue flowy dress that she wore hugged her body like a second skin.

"There's time to address some issues in the lullaby," Carlisle said. "There's some awkwardness in the very end. I've already arranged some time on the ice to fix it. Also, Renee and Charlie want some photos. Emmett is going to take them while you rehearse."

"You have the camera, Em?" Bella asked.

He hoisted a huge bag from his shoulder and grinned. "Charlie gave me pointers on how to use it in low light. I'll be using the rehearsal as my rehearsal and get some kick ass ones during the taping."

"Come on," Carlisle said. We went up to the ice. The lights were set in soft blues. We both slipped off our blade guards and went to our mark on the ice for a run through before we fixed anything. The soft strains of the piano piped through the sound system and we began our rehearsal. We fixed our problem spots and adjusted a few things. Emmett insisted on getting a picture of us in our ending pose of the lullaby routine. We acquiesced and posed for Emmett. He squealed after he got the shot. We went back to our dressing room for the final half hour of down time before we performed.

The audience started to file in. I was getting nervous. So was Bella. She was seated on my lap, trembling like a leaf. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had gone to their seats. It was just the two of us in the dressing room. "Love?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I always get like this before I perform a new piece," she said shakily. "I'm fine. It's doubly nerve wracking when you're doing TWO new pieces with a new partner. Fuck…I'm going to be sick." She hopped off my lap and ran to the bathroom. I followed her and held her hair back from her face as she dry heaved over the toilet. "Edward, you don't have to…"

"Bell, we're in this together," I said as I kneeled next to her. "We're a team."

She looked up at me and her eyes were brimming with tears. I caressed her cheek and wanted to desperately to say that I loved her. That I would do anything for her. That my heart was hers for the rest of our lives. It wouldn't beat for anyone but her.

"A team?" she whispered.

"Bella, together, we're unstoppable," I said. "If we make a mistake, we'll get up and support each other. On the ice and off."

A sharp knock rang through our dressing room. "Five minutes!" came the stage manager's voice.

"Thanks," I barked out. Bella went to get up. I offered my hands to her and she rose gracefully. Once we were up, I cupped her face. "We're going to rock this. I know this because I'll have you beside me."

"We can do anything," she said quietly, her eyes filled with determination and confidence. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, knowing I couldn't do it on the ice. She sighed and threw her arms around my neck. I buried my nose into her soft curls, inhaling her potent scent.  _Love you, my Bella._ She pulled away and took my hand. "Let's go show the audience the next huge thing in pairs skating."

"Oh yeah, baby," I said as I dipped her in a searing kiss. Probably the most aggressive I'd ever been with her. She squeaked but returned my embrace with fervor. I righted her and she went to reapply her lipstick before we headed out to the rink. Bella and I reached the edge of the ice and watched Victoria and James as they skated to some heavy metal song. It was loud. Their skating had a twinge of violence and anger in it.

The song ended and they were standing, snarling at each other. The crowd applauded and they bowed. James skated in front of Victoria and helped her off the ice, leering at Bella. Her gaze was trained on my belt. I lightly traced circles on the inside of her arm while I was glaring at James, willing him to go away. James and Victoria brushed past us. He ran his finger down my girl's spine. She shuddered and took a step closer to me. I wanted to envelop her in my arms, but we needed to do our job.

The emcee announced Bella and I. I assisted her out onto the ice. I squeezed her hand before we did our lap around the rink. She plastered on a smile and we got to our beginning marks. The piano began playing quietly. I glided around the ice as Bella her pose. I eventually slid behind her, ghosting my arms around her waist. She came to life and we moved together. One mind. One body. One soul.  _One love._

Our movements were perfectly choreographed and aligned. We spun. We twisted. We jumped. The crowd was in a hushed awe of our routine. Toward the end, I lifted Bella into a star lift. Her eyes caught mine as she looked down at me. She gave me a smile before she twisted down. We prepared for a side by side triple flips double loop combination. We landed them cleanly and moved into the final spin. The music ended and I held Bella to my chest in our final pose.

_I love you._

The audience screamed, cheered and clapped wildly. I released Bella and spun her away. We bowed and exited the ice. Michael Newton and Jessica Stanley were pale as they watched us exit. Alice was behind them, vibrating with excitement. She dragged us away to the dressing room, chattering incessantly about how awesome our routine was. I couldn't pay attention. I was too much in shock at how perfectly our performance had gone.

Alice dragged Bella into the dressing room. She pointed to the black shirt and tie for  _Fever_. I stripped my shirt off as Alice shut the door to help Bella change dresses. With shaking hands, I buttoned my shirt up and tucked it into my pants. I couldn't get the tie to tie. I groaned in frustration as I tried to make it work. "Edward, relax," Alice cooed. "Why are you shaking?"

"Is she still changing?" I asked.

"Adjusting her hair and listening to her iPod. Calms her," Alice said as she deftly tied my tie. Her eyes caught mine and she smiled. "You love her."

"So much, Alice," I whispered. "I'm afraid to tell her."

"Why?"

"She'll flip. I almost flubbed when I was out with her at the Space Needle," I answered. "I covered it but she freaked. What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Edward, she loves you. I know she does," Alice said as she pinned the tie to my shirt. "Don't be afraid to tell her."

"But…"

"No buts," Alice chided. "Not now, though. Tonight. At your birthday party."

"How…who…what?" I squeaked.

"I emailed your mother," Alice said. "I'm off to see you sex it up on the ice. Later Brit!"

Alice left and Bella stepped out of the dressing room. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "What were you and Alice talking about?"

"Just the upcoming routine," I lied. "Let's head back up." She nodded and tossed her iPod into her bag. She changed up her lipstick and darkened her eyes. We went back to the rink level. We mentally went over the  _Fever_  routine.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. "Here!" She ran up to me and crushed a hat onto my head. With a few bobby pins, it was secured to my hair. "Channel your inner Frank Sinatra." She ran back the way she came.

The singles skater that was performing finished her routine and we were up next. Bella got to her mark and I hid in the shadows. The lights were combination of pink and purple. The sultry strains of the bass filled the arena. Bella smirked as she did her opening sequence. She fell back into a graceful layback spin before she beckoned to me. I did my footwork out to her before we rolled away from each other.

This routine was not about jumps but about creating a feel. It was mainly spins, footwork and lifts. We treated it more like an ice dance than a pairs routine. We had two jumps in the song. Neither one was very challenging. Side by side double axels and a throw triple salchow.

The routine emanated sex and lust. Bella played into and fed into my fever for her. She teased me and taunted me the entire routine. Getting close to me, almost brushing her lips against mine. Even though it was part of the routine, I badly wanted to crash my mouth against hers. At the end of the piece, I almost got close but she shoved me away. I slid across the ice while she smirked at me. I ripped the hat from my head and covered my face. The audience laughed and applauded.

Bella skated over to me and helped me off the ice. Again, we bowed and accepted our applause and cheers. The finale was in three minutes. Alice met us at the exit of the rink. We slipped behind a curtain to change quickly. I just needed to remove the black shirt and tie. Underneath was my black t-shirt for the finale. Bella had slipped off her skates and had her back to me. Alice unzipped her dress and it fell in a puddle to her feet. Before Bella put on her tank top, I saw them. Her scars. They were red, angry and looked absolutely painful. I turned away. I snuck out of the changing area and rubbed my face. James was standing next to the booth that I stepped out of. He was trying to sneak a peek. "Really?" I asked. "Give her some fucking privacy, Hunter."

"Like you? I know you checked out her hot body," James said with a wink.

"I didn't. If I did, I wouldn't tell you. She's a woman. Not some thing to be gawked at," I snarled. "Back off."

Bella had come out of the booth wearing a pair of black leather pants, black sequined camisole and black boot covers over her skates. Her hair was released from the ponytail and pulled half up. "Edward?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Is everything okay?"

Not trusting my voice to sound angry, I nodded. James continued to leer at my girlfriend like she was a side of beef. His eyes were trained on her breasts and her nipples that were piercing through the camisole. I pulled her to my side, angling myself between James and her. She cuddled into my embrace as much as she could.

The emcee announced the finale and we all took our spots. The pairs were on the outskirts of the rink while the singles skaters were in the center. The pulsing bass filled and the lights began flashing. Bella laced her fingers with mine. I squeezed her hand. The second verse came in and the pairs joined the party. It was quite risqué some of the movements we were doing. The second chorus was when we did our flying camels. The crowd gasped as we had hoped when our heads were inches apart and dropping into our sit spins.

The unison part for everyone was during the bridge of the song. Three of us guys were asked to do our backflips. James, a singles skater, Ben Cheney and me, we all prepared toward the end of the bridge. I was in the center and the two guys were on either side. We prepared and landed at the beginning of the final chorus. I felt slightly smug that I was able to land on one foot whereas James had to put down two feet.

The song grew to its end and we all clumped together. Once the final chord struck, Bella was perched on my shoulder, holding her arm up. We all breathing heavily as we skated full out. I was bushed and wanted nothing more than five days in a hot tub with my girl. I'm certain she felt the same way. The crowd rose to its feet and the applause was deafening. I lowered Bella to her skates. We all held hands and took a group bow. The lights dimmed and we quickly exited the ice.

Bella and I got to our dressing room. The door clicked shut and she jumped into my arms. I held her tightly as she squeezed the life out of me. "Edward," she squealed. "I've never had so much fun skating. Ever."

"Me neither, love," I said into her slightly sweaty shoulder.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Her legs were still latched around my waist. She brushed my sweaty hair from my face, smiling lovingly as she did so. "Edward," she whispered. "I…"

We were interrupted by everyone coming into the dressing room, telling us congratulations. I inwardly hated all of them for taking what could have been the single most monumental thing to ever happen to me. If she said what she was going to say. At least, I hoped she was going to say that…

_Edward, I love you._

I love you, so much, Bella. With all of my heart and soul.

_Dude, you're turning in to a fucking girl. Give us your man card._

**A/N: Of course the gonads have the final say. They're morons. Up next will be Edward's birthday party and hopefully some LOVE will be exchanged (words, people. The lemons will come later.) Check out my blog *link on my profile* for pictures of the outfits and locations. Leave me some!**


	11. Clubs and Birthdays

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Eleven: Clubs and Birthdays**

**BPOV**

I almost told Edward that I loved him. Holy shit. Did I love him? Yes, I did. The past two months that we had been together was nothing short of wonderful. He'd been incredibly gentlemanly, patient and loving. When I imagined having a relationship, I'd pictured what I had with Edward. He did everything that I imagined and more. His generosity was endless. Every time he had an opportunity to spoil me, he did. And I'm not talking with things. He did give me the beautiful pendant and earrings from the Space Needle and my bear, Tony. But he was always generous with his time, his affections, and his mind.

I'd also seen him fall apart, too. After his first therapy session, he fell into himself, grieving for his father. He tried to be strong for me but when I told him to let go at his apartment, the floodgates opened. His sobs were heart breaking. He held me so tightly. I just let him cry against my body. I hated to see such a strong man fall to pieces like this but he needed to do it. He was finally coming to grips with the death of his father. It was a very touchy subject for anybody else, but Edward spoke with me candidly about his relationship with his pops.

After that night with his therapist, I spent every night in his arms. I couldn't be more thrilled. After the first week, I started to chastise myself that this was moving too fast. That night, I spent it in my own room. For an hour. I missed his body wrapped around mine. I grabbed my keys and slipped into his apartment. With ninja-like skills, I snuck between the sheets and back into his embrace. To say that he was surprised to find me there in the morning was an understatement.

In regards to our skating performance today, I truly meant it when I said that I had never had that much fun on the ice. With Jacob, I was always worried that he was going to throw me too hard, touch my boob or inappropriately grope my ass. My time on the ice with Edward was perfection. He was gentle with me when we performed, never throwing me too harshly or grabbing at my body.

_We want him to grab your body. Your boobies. Your ass. Your cooter…_

Me, too, girls.

_Really? Now? I mean, right now?_

No. Not ready for that, yet. But, I want him.

Before I could get the words out, our friends and family came into the dressing room. Edward put me down on my skates, scowling slightly. Congratulations were shared all around with hugs and kisses. We decided to head back to the hotel to have some dinner. Alice said that us young folks were going to a club called Blush after we had our dinner.

Alice kidnapped me and dragged me to her room once we headed to back to the hotel. She told me to shower but to not wash my hair. I arched a brow and took a quick shower. Once I was done, Alice was sitting on my bed holding a card. "It's Edward's birthday today," Alice said with a smirk.

"What? He didn't tell me!" I growled. "Oh, he's going to get a toe pick in the calf for that."

"Apparently he hates celebrating his birthday like a certain brunette I know," Alice said dryly. "His mom said that he had his pants pulled from his body on several birthdays because of some jerk he went to school with. Subsequently, he hated celebrating his birthday. That's why he didn't tell you. I only know because I asked Mommy Masen. I wanted to plan a birthday surprise for your boy. Oh and here's your present to him."

"Alice, wouldn't you think that I would like to buy my own present for my boyfriend?" I asked angrily.

"You did get the present. I used your credit card to make the reservations," she said as she handed me the envelope.

"Alice! How?" I wailed.

"Come on, Bella. You are rolling in the dough. Every penny you've made from endorsements and sponsorships has gone into your stock account. How many millions do you have?"

"Alice, that's not the point," I growled as I swiped the card from my friend. I opened it up and saw that it was a coupon for exotic car experience and two tickets to a Seattle dinner cruise. "These are good. But it still doesn't negate the fact that you shouldn't have used my credit card to purchase them. Don't do it again. Got it?"

"Yes," she said with a pout.

I signed the card and put it on the bed. Alice began working on my hair and makeup. She teased my curls from the performance and they showered over my shoulders. Alice handed me a garment bag with a wink. I unzipped it and inside was one of her latest creations. It was a black dress with red, pink and fuchsia designs on it. I smiled and went to put it on the bathroom. It hugged my body. You could see every curve. Alice had also included my lingerie, a pair of hot pink panties and matching bra.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I went out into my hotel room. Alice had changed into a strapless dress. It had a zebra print on the top and ruffled red taffeta on the bottom. She looked very cute in her outfit. She handed me my shoes and we waited until Emmett and Edward came and got us. A few moments later, a quiet knock filled the room and the lock clicked. "Hello?" Edward called. "Everyone decent?"

"Yep," Alice chirped. The guys came in and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Edward was wearing a pair of gray dress pants, white dress shirt and a pink tie. The same tie from our  _Fever_  routine. He smiled crookedly and put his arms around my body.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, love," he said as he kissed my lips. He ran his nose along my jaw, inhaling deeply. "I love the way you smell, Bell. I should bottle it and sell it. Almost good enough to eat."

"It's not every day that I hear about how edible I smell," I giggled as I tugged on his damp hair. "I could say the same about you. You always smell like your cologne, body wash and something that is inherently you."

"God, you two are so nauseating," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather be nauseating than a freaking porno," I retorted. "I've seen more of your bare ass than I care to, Emmett McCarty."

"It's not my fault you don't knock," Emmett snorted.

"It's the damn training room, moron," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Gross, Em," Edward and Alice both groaned. Emmett shrugged.

"Come on, Ron Jeremy," Alice said as she tugged on Emmett's gray dress shirt. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Perhaps you should be calling Edward 'Ron Jeremy,'" Emmett said with a waggle of his brows.

"Don't make me kick your arse," Edward barked. Alice smacked Emmett on the head and shoved him out the door. "Is he always that thick?"

"If you mean stupid, then yes," I answered. "A little fairy told me a secret." Edward's lips met my neck and lightly kissed down my skin until he reached my pulse point.

"What's that?" he asked as he nibbled on my skin.

_Fuck, that feels good. Please, can we have fun with Skateward?_

Focus.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Edward, Happy Birthday to you," I sang. He groaned and hugged me close. "Don't groan, handsome. Your birthday is a day to celebrate."

"In theory," he said. "I just hate my birthday. I knew Alice knew. She told me before we went out to do  _Fever_  that we were going to a club."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt that he hadn't.

"I'd had some horrendous birthdays as a child and I'd rather go through the day like it was a regular one. Nothing special," he shrugged.

"What happened?"

"My mom would throw some huge birthday for me. We invited all of my classmates and there was one boy who hated me. His name was Brian. He always found a way to humiliate me on my birthday. For my ninth birthday, he shoved my face into my cake. My tenth birthday, he found my father's hair clippers and shaved half of my head. My eleventh birthday, he pull down my pants. My twelfth he pulled down my swim trunks. After that birthday, my mom finally allowed me to have a smaller party with the friends that I wanted. However, it stuck with me that my birthday was meant for my own embarrassment."

"Today hasn't been horrible, has it?" I asked.

"No. I've actually had a really good day," he said.

"Then, accept this small token on your birthday, handsome," I said as I tugged on his hand. We sat down on the bed. I handed him the card, biting my lip as he tore into it. He read the silly card that Alice had found. He snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned over the coupon and his face paled. "Edward?"

"Bella, this is too much," he squeaked.

"No, it's not," I said as I looked into his eyes. "You're worth it. All of it."

"But, exotic cars and a dinner cruise? This is too expensive," he challenged.

"Edward, I have a secret to tell you. My parents, Alice and my accountant are the only ones who know this. I've never spent any of my endorsement or sponsorship money except when I bought my car. It went to a stock portfolio. Like you, I don't have to worry about working ever again. Besides, I want to spoil you," I said as I stared into his pensive emeralds.

"You already have spoiled me, Bell. By just being with me," he murmured.

"There's something else that I want to tell you, Edward," I said, closing my eyes. I steeled myself to tell him what I wanted to tell him after our performance. "I've never said this to anyone besides my parents, Edward. But, I love you." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"You love me?" he asked. I nodded, biting my lip. "Oh, Bella. I'm so in love you" He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. "I've been afraid to say it to you that you'd freak out."

"I've been afraid to say the words," I murmured into his muscled shoulder. "Wait, you love me too?"

He pulled away and nodded with a grin. "I love you, Bella. I've wanted to tell you since our date at the Space Needle. I almost did and you froze. I didn't want to lose you because I scared you off."

"So you love me and I love you," I said with a smile.

"Yep," he said with a look of reverence. "Best birthday ever, love. You've made me the happiest man alive today."

_Woo hoo, you said you loved him. Can we ride his baloney pony now?_

"I'm glad, handsome," I said as I caressed his cheeks. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. The feelings that I felt for him increased now that I had told him how I felt. I loved him. I loved Edward Anthony Masen. He loved me. Edward angled his head and deepened our kiss. His tongue slid between my lips. I moved closer to him, pressing my body against his, feeling his hard torso against mine. His arms were holding me tightly as he kissed my lips. His mouth moved down my neck. I moaned.

"I love those sounds you make, love," he crooned against my flesh. "You have no idea what they do to me."

_You have no idea what your mouth does to us. We need new panties. Or a thorough fucking by you._

His gravely tone to his voice caused me to moan again. His mouth moved to mine and his lips were aggressively pressing against my mouth. I loved this. I loved everything he did. I wanted more. I needed more from him.

Too soon, Edward pulled away, panting heavily. I was doing the same. "We better go. We have a dinner to enjoy at Sinatra."

"Yeah," I said breathily.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," he said with a wide grin.

"I love you, too, Edward," I said as I hugged him closely. He pulled away and we went down to the restaurant. The rest of our party was already there. We were led to a corner of the restaurant. Edward helped me into my chair. He slid in next to me, kissing my cheek.

"You both did beautifully today," Esme said with her heavy accent. "I've never seen my son perform so well."

"Thank you, Mom," Edward blushed. "It helps that I implicitly trust my partner."

"I saw your program notes," Esme whispered. "Your dedication to your father was perfect, Edward. He would have been so proud."

"It was Bella's idea to dedicate the lullaby to him," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion. The waiter arrived and we ordered our drinks. Carlisle got a bottle of wine for the table. Once the waiter left, Edward spoke again, "It was my way of saying good bye to him."

"Oh, Edward," Esme breathed. She kissed his temple, tears falling down her cheeks. She got up and threw her arms around my neck. "Bella, you are such a lovely young woman. I'm so happy that you and Edward have found each other. Thank you."

I didn't know what to say, but I blushed furiously. Esme looked at me with such love and pride. She stared at Edward with the same expression. She sat down next to Carlisle. He was grinning like a fool. "I'll have you both know that you are the early favorites for Nationals. By a long shot. I was talking to Laurent, Victoria and James' coach and he's freaking out a little bit. Okay, a lot."

"We can compete by then, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, the British skating foundation sent me the confirmation in writing before we left for Vegas. You won't be able to compete in the Grand Prix events but Nationals and Worlds are on the table. And next year is limitless," Carlisle said. "I've arranged a few more exhibitions so you can get some practice in front of an audience. We have another one in August in Chicago."

"I've also contacted some European connections. Tentatively, you're performing in London in October with a number of international skaters and another performance in early December in Italy," Esme said.

"Don't forget the Holiday Spectacular in New York," Alice said. "That's right before Christmas."

"We're going to be busy," Edward mused. "I love it."

"How many new routines will we have to come up with?" I asked.

"Ideally, I'd like to perfect five," Carlisle said. "In addition to the two that you have down. We may have to create a holiday routine for the December dates."

"'Santa Baby' would be cute," Alice chirped.

"How about 'All I Want for Christmas is You,'?" Emmett suggested.

"Both of those are good," Carlisle smiled. The waiter came and we ordered our food. I treated myself to some pasta since we performed three routines today. My legs were sufficiently Jello and I needed the extra carbs. "I'm thinking of reworking our two pieces for competition. That jump you did in the finale got my wheels turning. Who came up with that?"

"I did," I blushed. "The first time we did it…"

"Ugh, I have a goose egg. We clocked each other," Edward said as he rubbed his temple. "But it was worth it."

"You never would have done that with Jacob," Carlisle said. "It proves the level of trust you have with Edward. I want to really push the envelope with your long program. We'll keep it pretty low key and normal for the short, but the long is going to be fucking awesome."

"What are you thinking, Daddy?" Alice asked.

"It's just ideas. But, you'll be unstoppable," Carlisle said with a smirk.

Our meals were delivered and we tucked into our food. I nearly finished my bowl of pasta. Edward was surprised by my appetite, but he managed to finish his huge steak and potatoes plus the rest of his mother's meal. Our meals were cleared away and the waiter came out with a Frank Sinatra impersonator. The impersonator was holding a cake with a 26 candle on it. Edward blushed and groaned. Frank began singing "Happy Birthday." We all joined in. The cake was put in front of Edward. He smiled and blew out the candles. The cake was taken away by the waiter and was cut up. Everyone gave Edward their cards and well wishes. I thanked them graciously as he opened up the cards, receiving gift cards to iTunes, Barnes and Noble and a check from his mom.

Carlisle paid the bill, much to Edward's chagrin. He wanted to pay for his own birthday meal, but Carlisle insisted. Esme blushed and thanked him for his generosity. With a flourish, Carlisle signed the credit slip and we went our separate ways. Esme went to her room, claiming jet lag. Carlisle went to the casino.

Us young folk went to the club after we spent some time at the black jack table. I refused to play, but watched as Emmett and Edward handled the table like pros. Alice eventually got dealt in and won almost every hand she played, tripling her $100 bet. Emmett lost his shirt and Edward broke even.

Around ten, we went to Blush. There was a line and it didn't look good for us getting in. Alice winked and dragged me to the front. The guys followed reluctantly. Alice pulled the bouncer down and hissed in his ear. He stared at me, appraising my form. Alice begged me with my eyes to vamp it up. I cocked a hip and arched a brow. He nodded and let us into the club. Alice paid for our entrance and we went up to the VIP section of the club. The ceiling was covered with some changing light things. The floor glowed. The music was loud and pumping. Bodies were crammed into the space and they moved with the music.

I'd never been one for going to clubs. I didn't like the overtly sexual dancing when I went. It was like the couples were fucking on the dance floor. The Little Red Hen was different. It was fun. Organized. This was not. Edward must have noticed my discomfort as I got closer to him. "Are you okay, love?" he yelled. It was so loud that he had to yell in order to be heard.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a little uncomfortable."

"We can go, love," he said, looking at me with concern.

"No, it's your birthday," I said with a confident smile. "We're going to have a good time."

"Let's do some shots!" Emmett boomed. He went up to the bar and ordered a round of something. I sat down on one of the stools, Edward was behind me. His arms were around my waist with his chin on my shoulder. Emmett put two glasses in front of me and held out another two for Edward.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Jaeger bomb," Emmett answered. "The yellow shit is Red Bull and the brown stuff is the Jaeger. Tastes like Dr. Pepper." He plopped the smaller shot into the bigger glass and chugged it. He made a funny face and then smiled. "Do it!"

Edward put his shot glass in to the large one. I did the same. We clinked our glasses and downed it. "Holy hell," Edward choked. "That is foul." I fanned myself as I felt my cheeks redden.

"Would you rather do body shots?" Alice giggled.

"Body shots?" I asked.

Emmett winked and put in another order. The bartender put out four shot glasses, a plate of lemons and a shaker of salt. "Alice, let's demonstrate for the body shot virgin," Emmett said. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Alice sat down on a stool to be at a more even level with Emmett. He angled his neck and Alice licked his skin. She then put some salt on his neck, licking it again. Emmett handed her the shot that he was holding. She pounded it and put a lemon in her mouth.

I looked at Edward. He had already removed his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons of his own shirt. "There's a variation where your partner holds the lemon with their mouth," he purred. I smiled seductively and handed him the shot glass along with the lemon. He crouched down and I licked his neck, relishing his salty flavor. Edward shuddered when my tongue made contact with his flesh. I put the salt on his neck and again languidly licked his skin. Edward handed me the shot glass and put the lemon into his mouth. I slammed it back, swallowing the bitter liquid. I angled my head and took the lemon from his lips and sucked it. I finished it and looked up at him. "My turn, beautiful."

Edward brushed my hair from my neck. He leaned down and sucked on my skin. I shuddered when he nibbled slightly on my neck. "So good," he murmured. He put the salt on my neck and repeated his actions, swirling his tongue on my flesh. I handed him the shot glass and put my lemon in my mouth. He slowly swallowed the drink, his Adam's apple bobbing as he finished the shot. He removed the lemon from my lips and pressed a solid kiss to my lips, sweeping his tongue into my mouth.

_*Thud…we're ded*_

Me, too. That was fucking hot.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, my Bella," he murmured.

"I love you, too," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Come on, you two. Let's dance," Alice said as she pulled on our hands. We got out onto the dance floor and moved with the rest of the crowd. Edward was behind me, grinding against my ass. I was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol as I was pushing my butt into whatever was poking it.

_That would be his penis, darlin. You'll want to ride that. That's the baloney pony. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

Maybe I should wiggle some more?

_That's my girl!_

Edward spun me around and wedged his leg between mine. His hands moved down my sides and settled on the top of my ass. Normally I would be offended by that but I wanted them there. His warm hands caressing and massaging my ass cheeks. My hands snaked up his chest and tangled into his hair. Our eyes were locked on each other. My hips moved of their own accord. Edward matched my movements as he stared into my eyes.

We stayed on the dance floor for the next few songs before we went back to the bar for some more alcohol. Edward and I were both feeling the effects of the booze and were definitely into each other. Alice strongly suggested we headed back to our room. I was still pretty coherent and agreed, tugging on Edward's hand. We hugged Alice and Emmett and went up to our room.

In the elevator, Edward and I made out like horny teenagers. Our hands and lips moving frantically. The elevator opened up. Edward scooped me up and carried me bridal style to our room. "I can walk, you know," I giggled against his lips.

"I know, but I love holding you," he said with a smirk. "I don't ever plan on letting you go. You know that, don't you?"

"I know now," I smiled. He put me down and opened the door to our hotel suite. I slipped off my shoes and shrank nearly four inches.  _Damn platform heels._ "We need to drink some water. I do not want to be hungover for the flight home."

Edward went into the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. We both sat down on the couch in silence. Edward's fingers gently glided over my arm as we sat there in the quiet. It was blissful after the pulsing bass of the Blush. "I'm going to get ready for bed," I said. Edward nodded and gave me a lazy smile. I grabbed my cute Capri pajamas and tank top. I went into the bathroom and tried to unzip my dress. I grumbled and went back out in the hotel room. "Edward?"

He was shirtless. His skin was slightly pink from being drunk and from the sun yesterday. "Yes, love?" He stood up and his pants dipped dangerously low. The muscles in abs were contracting as I stared at his body.

"I can't unzip my dress. Can you help me?" I asked, blushing bright crimson.

"Of course," he said. I turned around and inhaled deeply. Edward's warm hands moved to the top of my dress and lowered the zipper of my dress. I heard him gasp quietly. He saw them. My scars. "How many stitches?"

"Nearly two hundred," I whispered. I opened the dress so he could see them unencumbered. "I was so surprised that I didn't wake up when she did it. But the recovery was awful. It hurt. Itched something furious."

Edward gently touched the raised skin where Lauren dragged her toe pick along my back. "I'm so sorry, Bell. I could kill her for hurting you. You didn't deserve this. Just because a guy liked you instead of her."

"Yeah," I said sadly. I pulled away and went to finish changing. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush to his chest. My back was pressing against his bare torso.

"I promise to protect you, Bell," he said in my hair. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

I turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. The green was dark, almost the color of the pines in Seattle. They were filled with such sadness. I reached up and ran my fingers along his cheeks, down his nose, along his jaw, and across his lips. He sighed and pressed into my touch. I pulled Edward down to me, brushing my lips against his. He sighed and tightened his hold around my body. My dress was slipping off my shoulders as we stumbled to the bed.

_Do it. Give him a show, girlie. You've got great tits._

But…

_No buts. You're not having sex. Thought that would be nice._

I pushed on Edward's shoulders once his knees hit the bed frame. He fell onto the bed. His eyes were staring into mine. I stepped away and lowered my dress. "Bell…" he said, arching a brow. "Um…"

"We're not doing  _that_ ," I murmured, my voice quaking. "But, I want more, Edward." I stepped out of my dress and in between his legs. I was in my pink lingerie. "Please?"

"What do you want, love?" he asked as his hands ran along my arms, igniting the fire in my belly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Touch me, Edward," I whispered. My own fingers were gliding along his smooth skin. I traced the ink over his right side of his body. Goose flesh rose up and he shivered. My finger ghosted down his chest to his pink nipples. He pulled me over his lap, straddling his legs. He looked at me softly, his eyes filled with lust, desire, uncertainty and most importantly, love. Edward's fingers moved down my body, teasing the outsides of my breasts. I mewled and arched my back to feel his heat from his hands.

He cupped my face and pulled my lips to meet his. Our tongues battled each other as we kissed. My fingers tangled into his hair while Edward's hands moved from my cheeks to wrap around my waist. "So beautiful," he muttered. His hands lightly ran down my back, tracing over my scars. His touch almost had a healing quality to it, therapeutic and gentle. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra.

_I can't believe you're doing this. Go Bella. Show Edward your titties!_

He loves me.

_Love, schmlove. You want his mouth on your tatas._

Edward's hands reached the straps of my bra and gently pulled it away. He pressed me closer to his body and kept his mouth moving with mine. I was squirming in his embrace, eliciting a delicious groan from him. Lightly scratching along my back, he moved his hands down to my hips With the most tender touch, he glided his fingers up my heated skin until her reached the underside of my bare breasts. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You're sure, love?"

"I want to feel you, Edward," I said as I leaned my forehead against his. "I want to feel your hands on me."

His mouth crushed against mine. His velvety tongue plunged into my mouth. His hands moved up and he gently pressed his palms on my breast, cupping them with his large hands. I shuddered slightly at his soft caress of my breasts. I rolled my hips over his erection that was currently poking my thigh. A rumbling growl filled his chest and his kisses became more fervent. I tugged on his hair as our lips moved in concert.

He rolled my nipples with his fingers and kissed down my neck, licking and sucking. My head fell back as I let out a wanton moan, mentally begging for his hot mouth to wrap around my breast. Almost like he was able to hear my thoughts, he kissed down to my breast. His hot, wet mouth wrapped around my nipple, suckling gently. "God," I moaned as I arched closer to him, wanting more. He hummed quietly and the sound went through my body and straight between my legs.

Edward released my breast and moved to the other, cupping my tits gently with his hand. I whimpered quietly. Edward looked up at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. He smiled against my skin and kissed back up to my mouth. Before he covered my lips with his, "I love you, beautiful." His arms tightened around me and he rolled his hips. I was on my back staring up at my boyfriend. He was holding his weight off of me as he kissed my swollen lips. With a few more chaste kisses, he pulled away. I pouted. "Oh, no puppy dog pout," he snickered. "I fall for it every time."

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Because I'm a kiss away from tearing those hot panties from your body and making love to you," he said. "I'm going to hazard a guess that you're not ready for that. Or if you even want to do that with me."

"No," I blushed. "I'm not ready, but I do want to do that with you, Edward."

"Really?" he asked. He sat down on the bed, giving me his shirt. I slipped it over my shoulders, inhaling his scent that enveloped me. "Did you just smell my shirt?"

"You know how say that you love the way I smell? Well, I feel the same way about you," I teased. Edward slid his pants down and pulled up a pair of shorts that were discarded on the floor from when he changed before. He guided me to the pillows and we curled up under the covers.

"But you want to make love with me?" he asked.

"I do," I said as I traced circles on his muscular torso. "Like not now. But eventually. I do have a question, though."

"You can ask me anything, love," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm assuming that you're not…"

"A virgin? No," he said. "But I'm not this raging manwhore."

"You know my history," I said. "I have none. You are my history. What about you?"

"I've been with five women," he answered honestly. "I've always been safe but I had everything tested at my last physical and I'm clean. When we do make love, I'm assuming you want me to wear a condom. Right?"

"Um," I blushed. "I'm on birth control. For female issues. Since you're clean, you don't have to."

"Okay," he said as he put his arms around me. "I'd probably err on the side of caution. I love you, Bella but I want do things the right way."

"Meaning?"

"If we do decide to have children, I want you to be my wife," he said seriously. "When I say that I don't intend on letting you go, I really don't. I've never felt this way about someone in all of my life. And I've had my share of girlfriends. None of them hold a candle to the feelings that I have for you."

"Wow," I murmured.

"Bella, you're it for me," he said as he leaned forward, touching his forehead to mine. "I love you and will always love you."

"I never thought I'd get this," I said. "Ever. I was content with my life before but I wasn't living it. My life. I was going through the motions. You've woken something up in me that I don't want go away. Edward, you make smile. You make happy. You make me laugh. I feel like I can tell you anything. I feel so protected and loved by you. Thank you for everything."

"I'll keep doing it, love. Forever," he smiled. Then he yawned. "Okay, alcohol is making me sleepy."

"I'm going to change," I said.

"Oh, no," he retorted, holding me to his chest. "I love seeing you in my clothes. Further solidifies that you're mine."

"Would you like a pair of yoga pants so I can see you in MY clothes?" I giggled.

"That is not a sight I'd like to imagine," he shuddered, kissing my nose. "I couldn't fit one leg into your pants, love. You're so dainty."

"Remember that I kicked your ass in the pool yesterday."

"Because your knee connected with my balls," he cringed. "That doesn't count. But seriously…don't change. You look so fucking sexy in my shirt."

"You look so fucking sexy in just shorts," I said as I kissed his lips. He groaned and thrust his tongue into my mouth, tightening his grip around my, erm, his shirt. I pulled away. "I'll stay in your shirt if you just wear the shorts."

"Deal," he smiled as he kissed my lips. He turned off the lights and we curled up together. I had my head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. His hand was lightly caressing my back as he hummed quietly. "I love you, my sweet girl. Thank you for the best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad that I could make it special," I replied. "I love you, so much, Edward. I will never tire of saying that."

"I will never tire of hearing it and you'll hear it from me all of the time," he replied as he kissed my hair. "Good night, beautiful."

"G'night, love," I sighed.

"Hmmm, my love," he breathed. "Perfect."

**A/N: Could they be more perfect? And nauseating? And yeah…They dropped the L-bombs to each other. Up next will be some more practice, a fun date and possible Jacob drama. Just an FYI, Jacob is the bigger threat than James. Some of you are saying that James is a creepy fucker and I'm not denying that he is. But Jacob is a man obsessed in making Bella** _**his.** _ **His injury was a big trigger for him losing his cool. Also, don't forget Kate…she's lurking in the wings along with Tanya. Leave me some and check out my blog for pictures and sneak peeks into the mess I call my brain.**


	12. Parents and Kids

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**I'd like to send a shout out to Smusic who inspired the fun date in this chapter. Thanks for suggestion, girlie!**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Twelve: Parents and Kids**

**EPOV**

The next month was spent working on our programs with Carlisle. Liam came over and offered some suggestions in late July. It was nice to see him. He shared some random news from the home front and left a few days later. In addition to the lullaby and  _Fever_ , we learned two other routines. The music was still a question mark regarding those pieces, but the choreography was learned. It also helped to work with someone who had a sense of work ethic. Tanya complained more than practiced. Bella worked herself to the bone.

Probably too hard. She was suffering from the stomach flu and still insisted that we skate even though she was puking every other minute. After the third time of her running off the ice, Carlisle deemed her done and made me drag her home. She pouted until I threw her over my shoulder and skated with her off the ice.

She puked down my pants.

That was not fun. I had to drive us home in my boxer briefs. The ONE day I don't bring a pair of workout pants, I get puked on. Bella was down for the count for nearly four days after that. I ended up driving her to the hospital because she was so dehydrated. She grumbled the entire time but she had easily lost nearly fifteen pounds from throwing up. I could almost count her ribs through her shirt. After her stay in the hospital, Bella got better and eventually recovered. Thank goodness.

She insisted on staying with Alice whilst she was sick. I hated that because I wanted to take care of my girl. But she said that felt bad enough puking on my pants, she didn't need to further infect me with her funk. After a few hours of sleeping fitfully, I used my newly made key to Bella's apartment and snuck in to sleep with her. She gave me shit, but I could care less. My love was sick and I wanted to make sure that she was healthy.

A few days later, we were back on the ice. We weren't training full out as Bella was still pretty weak but at least we worked on some new takes on lifts. Bella's cell phone rang as we were working. The ringtone was 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks. "Ugh, my mom," she groaned.

"Nice ringtone," I said dryly.

"I love my mom, but she's a bit of a bitch," Bella said as she skated over to her bag. "Hello, Renee."

I heard a shrill voice on the phone. Bella grimaced and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Mom, relax. Please, you'll have a heart attack." More shrieking. Bella held up her free handing, making a talking gesture. I snorted quietly. "You want to meet him? Mom, we've been training for nearly four months now." Bella bit her lip and skated over to me. "Yeah, hold on. She wants to talk to you."

I gulped. I was going to talk to Mommy Swan. "Hello?"

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Renee Swan. What are your intentions towards my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"Are you planning on skating with her for a year and then dumping her when your old partner is back from whatever she's dealing with? Hmmmm?" Renee asked.

"I'm with Bella for the long haul," I answered. "She's a beautiful girl…skater! Beautiful skater." I smacked my forehead at the slip. Bella pinched my ass, giving me a glare. "Um, I think Bella wants to speak with you."

"Uh huh," Renee said. "Put her on."

I handed Bella back her phone with a sheepish grin. Bella swiped it from me and snarled at me. She skated away. I got a bottle of water and mentally berated myself for my moronic slip.

_She is a beautiful girl. With beautiful tits. Can she take off her shirt now? We want to see some nippage._

Now is not the time, boys. Really bad timing.

_Come on. Please? We're begging here._

Shut. Up.

Bella finished her phone call and glided over to me. "My mom is curious, Edward. You want to know why?"

"Because I'm an idiot," I said with a frown.

"Not an idiot. But loose-lipped. My mom is now watching our performance from Vegas with a magnifying glass to see if there is any indication that we're together," Bella wailed.

"Why is it such a bad thing that your parents find out?" I asked. "I'm not that disgusting, am I?"

"No, Edward. You're not. It's just that, my mom and dad spent a lot of money on my skating and they don't want that money to go to waste. If I'm dating, then I'm not focused."

"Compared to when you were with Jacob, are you skating better now or then?" I asked.

"Now," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you," Bella replied.

"There's more, Bella," I said. "Yes, you trust me. But what else?"

"I'm having fun on the ice. Letting loose," she sighed.

"You've also gotten stronger with your jumps, too. Because you're having fun. Before you were skating in your head. Now, you're not. You're skating with your heart. For your enjoyment," I said. "So, am I going to meet Mommy Swan as your partner or as your boyfriend?"

Bella snapped her eyes up at me. "Both," she answered. "You are both to me. You're my partner on the ice as well as off. When you meet my family, you will be introduced as my boyfriend AND partner."

I skated over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put her down gently and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm sorry," she pouted.

"Don't be," I said. I kissed her neck and we went back to work.

After our practice, Bella and I drove back to the apartment. My girl groaned when I parked my car. "What?"

"Look in the guest spot," she mumbled.

"There's a squad car there," I said. "Maybe there's something going on in the apartment complex."

"It's not a Seattle cop car, Edward," Bella said. "Look closer."

 _Fuck me. It's a Forks cop car._ "Your parents are here," I gulped.

"Ready to meet my parentals?" Bella asked with a cheeky grin.

"No."

"Come on, my confident boyfriend. Put Renee in her place," Bella smirked. We got out of my car and rode up to Bella's apartment in the lift. I nibbled on my fingernail as we stood hand in hand in the elevator. Bella dragged me to her apartment where she unlocked her door. Sitting on the couch was a man with graying chestnut brown hair and inquisitive brown eyes. Plus a porn star mustache. He was wearing a cop's uniform, fidgeting with his radio on his shoulder. Next to him was a petite woman with long, highlighted brown hair. Her face was pinched and heavily made up. Obviously Bella got her looks from her father and not her mom.

"Mom, Dad," Bella said with a smile. They both stood up, hugging Bella tightly.

"Oh, Bells, didn't you shower before you got off the ice?" Renee asked with a wrinkled nose. I surreptitiously smelled myself and groaned inwardly. I wasn't stinky by any stretch of the imagination but if Renee was complaining about my girl who smelled like roses and flowers, then she'll really hate me.

"No, Mom. I didn't expect you. Besides, we didn't do much on the ice. I'm still recovering from the stomach flu," Bella said. "Did Alice let you in?"

"Yes, she did. But she had some emergency at the shop," Renee said with a pointed look at Bella. "I don't think Alice likes me much."

"Oh no, Mom," Bella said as she sat down with her mom on the couch. "Alice is really busy with her shop. Anyhow, I'd like introduce someone to you. Mom, Dad, this is Edward Masen…my partner. And my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand to Renee. She glared at me, her face turning an unnatural shade of puce.

Bella's father stood up and shook my hand, "It's a pleasure, Edmund. I'm Charlie and this deaf mute is my wife, Renee."

"It's Edward, Daddy," Bella said.

"Right, sorry," Charlie choked out.

"Edward, do you mind if we spend some time with Bella alone?" Renee said, deceptively low.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan," I said as I picked up my bag from the ground. "Call me later, Bell."

"I will," she said. She flashed me the sign for 'I love you' with a frown. I smiled and ducked out of the apartment. The door was barely closed when I heard Renee lay into Bella. I shook my head and went up to my apartment, showering quickly. I impatiently waited for Bella to call, text, or just come up to my place. I was pacing in my living room.

A quiet knock filled my apartment. I tripped over my own feet as I darted to answer my door. I pulled it open and saw Charlie's face staring at me. "Hi, Edward. Bella sent me up here to get away from World War Three down there. Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said. I opened the door and led Charlie to the living room. "You want something to drink?"

"You got any alcohol?"

"Beer okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," Charlie said. I grabbed two beers and sat down next to him. I turned on the television, flipping the channel until I got to ESPN. "Smart man. I like you, Edward. The accent's a little weird, but you're good people."

"And to think, Bella told me to be more afraid of you," I joked lightly.

"Yeah, she's wrong about that. I'm the easy going parent," Charlie said as he chugged his beer. "Renee is the tyrant."

"Is Bella going to be okay?" I asked.

"Bella will be fine. She's resilient, like me. Renee is the one you should be worried about," Charlie chuckled.

"What do you think is going on down there?" I asked.

"Renee is probably belittling Bella about having a boyfriend. Saying that she's losing her focus and wasting our time," Charlie sighed.

"Belittling?" I growled. I shot up and went to the door. "That's crap."

"Edward, relax. Bella ignores half of what Renee says anyway," Charlie said resignedly. I narrowed my eyes and opened my door, gathering my keys from the kitchen counter. "Where are you going?"

"Into battle," I said. "I have to save my girl from World War Three." I dashed down the stairs and unlocked Bella's door. She was sitting on the couch, listening to her mother rant and rave about how she is not good enough. It was causing her to fall apart.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Renee asked.

"I have a key."

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you fucking him?" Renee shrieked.

"Yes, mom. I'm fucking him. I'm actually pregnant," Bella snapped. "Due in six months."

"What?" Renee screamed. She turned on her heel and slapped me across the face. "You bastard. You corrupted my baby." She raised her hand again and I caught her wrist before she could connect with my face.

"Listen Mrs. Swan," I growled, "Bella is a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. If we want to fuck, then that's HER decision. Not yours. If we want to have a fucking baby, that's her decision. NOT YOURS." My temper was quickly flaring. And let me assure, it's not pretty. I'm pretty relaxed but when I'm pissed, I'm like Mount Vesuvius. Ready to blow my top.

"How dare you speak to me that way," Renee seethed.

"How dare you hit me," I snapped. "I haven't done anything to disrespect your daughter, you or your family. But as soon as you open your mouth, you completely disrespect me and my honor."

"He's right, Mother," Bella said as she stood up. "I love him and there's nothing you can say to me to change that."

"You love him? How long have you been together?" Renee asked her face turning a shade of purple.

"Three months," Bella and I answered. I slid past her and put my arm around Bella's waist. "I love Bella with all of my heart. Nothing will change that."

"Is it her money? Is that why you love her?" Renee growled.

"No. I have my own wealth, Mrs. Swan. I do NOT love your daughter because of her money," I said, growing more and more upset at how Renee was treating my girl. "I love her because she's beautiful, smart, talented and everything I'd ever want in a woman."

"I bet she's great in bed, too," Renee said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mother!" Bella spat. "Edward and I haven't even broached that. I'm not ready. Not that it's any of your business."

"RENEE SWAN!" Charlie growled from the door.

Renee shrank back at the sight of a fuming Charlie. "How long were you standing there?" Renee asked.

"The whole time after Edward came into the apartment," Charlie said menacingly low. "I cannot believe what you are saying about our daughter. It's unheard of and unnecessary. Come on, woman. We're going home. We have A LOT to talk about."

Charlie stood at the door while a chastised Renee squeezed past him. "I'll talk to you later, Bella. Hopefully your mother will apologize for what she said about you and Edward. It was uncalled for. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too, Dad," Bella said as she gripped on my belt. Charlie slammed the door shut. His voice was heard through the door as they left the apartment. Once Charlie's angry tirade was gone, Bella began sniffling against my chest.

"Oh, love," I said as I held her tightly. She collapsed into my arms. I scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. Her sobs were heartbreaking as she absorbed what her mother said to her. I ran my hand up and down her back as she cried, offering my love and support. Eventually her sobs tapered off to soft whimpering. Then she stopped crying all together, falling asleep on my chest. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep quickly but deeply troubled by her mother's accusations.

xx FE xx

We never got a phone call from Charlie or Renee that night. Or the following night. Bella had turned into herself, not talking to me, Alice or anyone else. She went through the motions of her life, like before. Before I had come into her life. After the third day of Renee's tantrum, I called Carlisle saying that I was taking Bella up to Forks to get this situation with her mom figured out. He readily agreed.

I went down to Bella's apartment and let myself in. Bella had been sleeping there since the fallout. I was so lonely without my girl. Alice said that she was still asleep in her bedroom. I nodded. I opened the door and picked Bella up from her bed. I unceremoniously dumped her in the shower, turning the water on. She shrieked and glared at me.

"EDWARD!" she yelled. "What the fuck?"

"Get showered and dressed. We're going for a ride," I said, arching a brow at her, daring her to try and defy me.

"I'm not going anywhere. We have practice," she said as she stood up in the shower. Her breasts were clearly outlined by her wet t-shirt.

_Boobies?_

Not the time, asswipes.

"We don't have practice," I said. "Carlisle gave you the day off."

"And who are you?" she snapped. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can't, but you need to talk to your parents," I said, pleading with her. "I miss you, Bell. I miss my girlfriend."

"I'm right here," she shrieked.

"No, you're not. You're in your head again," I frowned. "Please, shower and we're going to Forks."

"Ugh, fine," she said. I nodded and left the bathroom. I sat down on the couch, fiddling with an errant string.

"You're doing the right thing, Brit," Alice said as she sat down next to me. "She'll give you shit the entire time, but in the long run, she'll thank you for it."

"I miss her, Alice," I pouted.

"Me too, Edward," she sighed, putting her head on my shoulder. We sat like that until we heard Bella padding down the hallway to the living room. Alice hugged me and went to hug Bella. Her glower made Alice rethink her idea and she danced away. Over Bella's shoulder, Alice mouthed good luck and left the apartment.

"I don't know what good it'll do. My mom is a bitch," Bella said, her brown eyes drawn and sad.

"You want her approval. I get that," I said. "But there's more…right?"

"Yeah," Bella said as she sat down in the chair opposite of me. "She's very controlling. I had to FIGHT to move in with Alice. I'd lived with my mom until last year when I moved in with Ali. My mom only agreed because Alice was a part of the team that 'groomed me' for Nationals. The fact that we're dating is proving to her that she doesn't have control over my life anymore."

"You realize that when you push me away, that you're letting her win, right?" I murmured.

"I know. I'm sorry, Edward," she sniffled. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not at you, per se. At your mom," I said, frowning deeply. "Her words are hateful and uncalled for. I'm hoping an unannounced trip to Forks will put her in her place. If not, you've made an effort and you should have nothing to feel guilty about."

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Bella asked.

"All those psychology classes I took in university," I smirked. "Come on. I need you to be my navigator. I don't know how to get to Forks."

Bella nodded and we headed down to my car. She gave me perfect directions to her childhood home. Four hours later, we were pulling up to a quaint white home with black shudders surrounded by pine trees. The squad car was in the driveway along with a light blue minivan. Hopefully both of her parents were home. Renee was definitely outwardly the problem, but Charlie was a passive contributor to the situation as well.

Bella got out of my car and walked up to the front door. Grabbing a key from the eave, she clicked the lock open and pushed her way inside. "Oh my word," she whispered. I slipped in behind her. The house was a complete disaster. Broken vases, torn up pillows, scattered magazines and a broken flat screen television

_Sacrilege I tell you. No television should be broken._

I agree with you, boys.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hurricane Renee," Bella sighed. "My mother has a temper. As you can tell." She darted through the house and looked around. Gracefully, she went upstairs and shrieked. "EDWARD! I need you."

I went upstairs and in the bed was a bereft Charlie. He was still in his clothes from when they came to visit. His cheeks were tear-stained. "Help me get him up," Bella said. We both got Charlie to sit up. He slumped against me. "Daddy?"

"I kicked her out, Bells," he whispered.

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

"She wouldn't stop saying that you were making a huge mistake. That Edward was going to ruin your chance for your gold medal. He's not, I kept telling her. Then the insults started flying," Charlie mumbled. "She called you a slore, whatever that is."

"A slut and a whore," Bella said, looking down at her fingers.

"She called you those, too. Once we got back to the house, her temper came out full force. Throwing things, hitting me, breaking my television…I told her that I had enough. I gave her an hour to pack her belongings and get out. I filed a restraining order against her because she was threatening me. I took the liberty of doing the same for you and Edward. The paperwork is in my desk. I've also fast tracked our divorce. You don't call my baby girl those names and threaten my only daughter and expect to still be married. I have a court date in Port Angeles on Monday. Since I was threatened with bodily harm, my divorce decree is pretty much a done deal." Charlie had said all of this robotically. His eyes distant and his posture defeated. "Seeing you with Edward switched something in Renee's brain. I don't know but she's bat shit crazy now."

"Come on, Charlie," I said as I helped him up. "Let's get you in to some clean clothes." Charlie's stomach snarled angrily. "And get you some food. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, Monday?" he replied. I rolled my eyes and pushed him toward the shower. Bella pulled out some clothes and handed them to me. I turned on the shower and told Charlie that if he needed any help, that I'd be waiting in the bedroom. Charlie blushed and said he'd be fine. I still waited. Bella went downstairs and I heard her beginning to clean up the living room. Charlie came out of the shower, wearing the pair of jeans and plaid shirt that Bella gave him. He ran his hand through his damp hair, giving me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this. Renee was never this bad when Bella was with Jacob as a partner."

"Perhaps Jacob was working with Renee to keep Bella under 'control,'" I said, pulling my face into an angry sneer. "I don't know."

"I never liked Jacob," Charlie said, frowning. "He always looked at Bella like she was his possession. They never dated, as far as I know, but Jacob always referred to Bella as 'MY Bella.' I didn't like that."

"Jacob is bad news, Charlie," I said. "Carlisle said that Jacob would say inappropriate things about Bella's body and say stuff like he would make her 'his.' He's convinced that she will be with him. I spoke with Alice and she said that Bella was more of a conquest than anything."

"My daughter is not a conquest," Charlie growled.

"I know, sir," I said. "That's why we've been all trying to protect her. She never works out alone. Someone is always with her. Plus there was a minor issue with another skater, James Hunter that we had to address as well. But we found out that he was arrested for DUI in Las Vegas. He's out of commission for awhile."

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" Charlie asked as he made the bed.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Bella," I answered honestly. "I never believed in soul mates, love at first sight and all that nonsense, but that's how I feel about your daughter, Mr. Swan."

"It's Charlie, son. You dragged my smelly ass out of bed and you love my daughter. It's Charlie," he said as he clapped my shoulder. "I had that same look on my face when I first started dating Renee. She used to be normal. Not a control freak like she is now. She loved to have fun. Then Bella wanted to start figure skating with the big leagues and Renee changed. To what you saw on Monday."

"What is going to happen with Renee?" I asked.

"I assume she's going to stay with her sister. I saw a charge on our credit card for an airline ticket to Jacksonville," Charlie shrugged. "I've since removed her from my credit card."

"She's going to be pissed," I snickered.

"I don't care," Charlie said pointedly. We went downstairs and helped Bella clean up the living room. Once we got it back in some order, Charlie and I drove to the electronic store to get him a new television. He was grumbling that this was a new television that Renee ruined with her temper. We got the same television that he had before and loaded it into the minivan that we drove to the store. We set it up once we got back to the house. Bella had made some lunch for us and we ate at the kitchen table in relative silence, save for the odd request for ketchup or another drink.

"Bells," Charlie began, "I'm worried about your mother. About her doing something to you or Edward. Promise me that you'll keep an eye out for her. And don't forget your paperwork."

"Daddy, Mom wouldn't do anything to me. Would she?" Bella asked.

"She's jealous, I think," Charlie sighed. "Our marriage wasn't very happy. We put on a good show, but most of the time Renee would boss me around and I'd challenge her. She sees what you have with Edward and is jealous. You're young, beautiful, in love and successful at what you do. Renee is in her mid forties, not so beautiful anymore, fallen out of love and is unemployed. Everything you have, she wants. Why a mother is jealous of her own daughter is beyond me. I'm proud of you, baby girl. Of what you've done with your skating, your life and who you are with. Edward's a good man and I definitely approve."

"Thank you, Daddy," she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. Charlie held her closely. I smiled at their healing relationship. She pulled away and grinned at her father. "I'm so happy that you like Edward."

"He loves you, Bella. He can protect you when I can't," Charlie said as he cupped her face. But he turned to me, "If you do hurt her, I will shoot you in the ass."

"I fully expect it," I said with a nervous grin. Charlie handed me the paperwork for the restraining order against Renee. He had pulled some strings to get it and he wanted us to keep it with us at all times. He said that he was probably overreacting, but rather err on the side of caution. With one last hug, we left Forks and drove back to Seattle.

Bella was quiet, reflective, as we drove back home. However, she was holding my hand as we sped down the highway. It was an improvement from this morning when she wouldn't look at me or talk to me. I gently swiped my thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Edward," she murmured.

"You have no reason to apologize, love," I said. "Your mom said some pretty hurtful things and I get why you were upset."

"But I pushed you away. I let her win," Bella sighed. "But, I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope that you don't dump me for it."

"Bella, I've told you a number of times, you're stuck with me," I smiled. "The only way you'll get rid of me is if you tell me to leave you alone. Tell me to leave and never come back."

"I'll never want that," Bella whispered. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my Bella," I replied, kissing her hand. We pulled into the apartment. Bella begged to go up to my place and watch a movie together. I eagerly agreed and we spent the rest of the night, pretending to watch a movie.

_You made out, got US all worked up and no having sex in sight. What the fuck, Eddie boy?_

It's not about having sex ALL the time, fucktards.

_Yes, it is._

No, it's not. Bella is NOT ready for that step.

_So?_

Fuck me, I'm arguing with my balls.

_Heh heh…_

xx FE xx

A week later, Bella bounded into my bed and bounced onto my lap. "I have our next fun date planned," she said. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of panties. "It was a suggestion you came up with. I put Alice to work along with Rose and Emmett."

"So," I asked as I sat up, brushing her hair from her face. I nuzzled her jaw, kissing her soft skin. "What's this date?"

"We've invited several local children's clubs to the rink for private lessons with us," Bella said. "Children without parents, under privileged and what not. Shit, Edward, that feels so good."

"Hmmm," was my brilliant response as I snaked my hand under her shirt to cup her bare breasts. I lifted the shirt from her body, tossing it over her shoulder and captured one of her breasts with my mouth. Bella's hands tangled into my hair, tugging on the strands. Rolling my hips, I flipped us so I was hovering over my girl. She looked up at me giggled. "What are you laughing at?"

"I did a number on your sex hair," she laughed. "Someone needs a haircut."

"I'm trying to make you feel good and you're critiquing the mess YOU made of my hair," I snorted. Balancing on one arm, I traced one finger down from her lips, between her breasts and circling both of her pink nipples.

"Edward," she moaned. "You're killing me here."

"I don't want that, love," I said as I lay on my side next to her. She reached for my shirt. I gathered what she wanted and threw it off my body. "What do you want me to do, Bella?"

She pulled me down to her face and crushed her lips against mine. My hand still teased her pale skin, making her nipple pucker under my tender caress. I moved hand down her rib cage. I idly trace circles on her taut stomach. She giggled against my mouth. "That tickles!"

"I know," I muttered against her mouth. Moving my hand further south, my fingers danced along the waistband of her pale blue panties. They hit so low on her hips, teasing me. I pulled away and looked into her brown eyes. "Do you trust me, Bell?"

"Of course, I do. I love you," she whispered.

"I want to make you feel good, baby," I said as I ran my finger under waistband of her barely there underwear. She twisted her fingers in my hair, searching my face. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," she smiled. Bella moved her hand down my arm and pressed my fingertips into her panties. "I trust you. Please touch me?"

I kissed her lips and moved my hand into her panties.

_Fuck me, she's bare. Nothing's there. That's so hot, Eddie boy._

Yes, it is hot. But shut it, I'm concentrating here.

I reached her slick folds and circled my fingers around her clit. Bella moaned loudly against my mouth bucking her hips against my hand. I kissed her neck softly as I flicked her sensitive nub with my fingers. "Edward," she moaned as she arched her back. "God!" She looked into my eyes. Her normally composed expression was wild with passion, lust and desire. I'd never seen anything more fucking gorgeous in my life.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," I said as I kissed her lips. I dipped my middle finger into her tight, wet pussy.

_Imagine that was your cock, Edward. You'd blow your load in like two thrusts._

I'm in agreement, boys.

I pumped my finger in and out of her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. She mewled and moaned against my mouth. Her body was turning a bright shade of pink. A sheen of perspiration coated her aroused skin. "Edward," she squeaked as she tightened her hold on my hair.

"I know, baby," I said. "Let go. Come for me, my beautiful Bella."

I added a second finger to her body and curled my fingers. Her body moved of its own accord, undulating with my thrusts. I'd never seen anything more erotic in my life. Her muscles were clenching around my hand. Her lips were attacking my neck, sucking and nibbling. The combination of her movements, her lips and having my hand in her heat, made my erection painful. I wanted nothing more that to rip the panties from her body and plunge my arousal into her tight, hot sex.

Bella let out a guttural scream as her muscles clenched around my fingers. I felt her arousal spill onto my fingers as I continued pumping, having her ride out her orgasm. I removed my fingers from her body and snaked my hand out of her panties. I wanted to lick my fingers clean, but that might freak her out.

She was breathing heavily against my neck. Soon, her lips were nibbling along my neck and shoulder. Her own hand reached the waistband of my shorts. "Bella," I squeaked out.

"Turnabout's fair play, Edward," she cooed, looking into my eyes. "But you need to help me. I don't know what to do."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," I said.

"But you're uncomfortable," she said, staring at the large bulge in my shorts. She gently palmed my erection, rubbing it through the fabric of my shorts. "Please, Edward. I want to make you feel good." She kissed my cheek and moved her hand to the waistband. Her kisses moved from my cheek to my lips. As she traced my lip with her tongue, her hand slipped into my shorts. Her tiny hand wrapped around my arousal. I groaned loudly as she began pumping.

"Bella," I choked out. "Stop, love."

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you're doing everything right but I honestly don't want to come in my shorts," I blushed. "If we continue, do you mind if I slip them down?"

"Oh, right," she said with a nervous smile. "I've never seen a penis before. Well, in pictures and on that porno that Emmett showed me. But never a real penis." She pushed the waistband of my shorts down. I lifted my hips and eased them down my legs. I was lying on my bed completely bare for my girl. She looked down at my erection, biting her lip as she did so. Her hand moved to my penis and gently grasped it. She traced the large vein with her finger tip and caused me to shudder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I murmured, looking down at her. She looked so nervous, unsure of what to do. I guided her hand around my cock and began stroking it with her. I kissed her lips as she looked back up at me, still pumping my straining arousal. I removed my hand from hers and let her explore my cock. She pulled away and watched with rapt attention as she gave me a hand job. With each pass of her hot little hand, I was getting closer and closer to my own release. A bead of pre-cum had accumulated at the tip. Bella ran her hand over it and used the extra lubrication to increase her pumping. "Fuck," I moaned. My hips were moving with Bella's hand. "Bella, I'm close."

"Let go, Edward," she said, echoing my sentiments from before. She kissed me and twisted her wrist. The combination must have been the trigger and I felt my body react. I pulled her to my chest and exploded all over her hand and my belly. She nuzzled my neck and released me. I was breathing heavily, burying my face into her soft hair. "You know, your penis is quite attractive."

I snorted and let out a loud laugh. "That's a first," I bellowed.

"It is," she said. "The guys in the porno had mini penises. Like your thumb was bigger, you know." She giggled and kissed my neck, trying to hide her embarrassment. I pulled up my shorts and wiped down my chest with my t-shirt.

"I'm glad that you find my penis attractive," I soothed as I kissed her nose. "So, when's this date that you mentioned before you distracted me with your hotness?"

"This afternoon," she mumbled against my ear. "Carlisle and Rose are going to help out. We each have a class of ten kids. Rose and Carlisle are performing individual routines. So are we. Then we're going to perform two of our new routines for them, the lullaby and 'Blow.'"

"Cool," I smiled as I got up. "I'm going to shower then. If you want to join me…"

"I've seen you naked but I'm still not ready for you to see me completely naked," she blushed. I handed her the t-shirt. She pulled it on hastily and grabbed her discarded yoga pants. "Soon, though, stud."

I pouted as she danced out of the bedroom. "I'm driving, today," she sang as she shut the door. I stuck out my tongue and got into the shower, washing off the remnants of my release from my chest. Shaving and getting ready, I gathered my skate bag and headed down to Bella's apartment. I let myself in and saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Hey guys," I said as I plopped down.

Alice grinned at me. "A certain brunette was glowing this morning. Did you pop her cherry?"

"Alice!" Jasper hissed.

"Oh hush," Alice retorted. "Well?"

"Alice, it's really not any of your business," I answered solemnly. "What we do is only for us. Not you or anybody else."

"Am I going to have to ask Bella?"

"Please don't," I begged, wrinkling my nose. "Be respectful of my wishes as well as hers."

"Such a gentleman," Jasper said as he held out his fist. I pounded it and glared at the evil fairy sitting on his lap.

"So, what were you doing prior to nosing into my sex life?" I asked.

"I was discussing with Jasper my visit to my mom, Carmen. Or rather my upcoming visit," Alice frowned. "I don't want to go but she's begging to see me."

"Yeah, what happened with that?" I asked.

"Carmen was cheating on Carlisle with another man, Eleazar. Carlisle found them going at it in HIS bed," Jasper said angrily. "It totally tore him up. He devoted his life to Carmen but she screwed him the worst possible way."

"I sided with Daddy," Alice said. "But Carmen insists I visit her every so often. I go begrudgingly. She's still my mother as much as I'm pissed at her. When I get back from Los Angeles, I'll need to do your final fittings for your costumes for your upcoming shows in August, October and Christmas. Jasper and I going shopping for some new clothes. It's my reward for dealing with my psycho mom."

"Was your mom a skater, too?" I questioned

"At one point, she was," Alice answered. "I started lessons but I just didn't enjoy it. I can do the basics but I don't have the love it that you and Bella have." They got up and headed out of the apartment. Bella came into the living room a few moments later, wearing a pair of pants and a tight hoodie, showing off her curves.

"Ready, handsome?" she asked as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Yep. Let's have some fun with some kiddos," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. We got into the car and discussed our plan for the day. The first part of it was going to be spent giving the kids their lessons. Then the rest of the afternoon was going to be a showcase of our talent. We were each going to share a singles routine and then Bella and I were going to do our two routines. For my individual routine, I was going to make something up to 'Life is a Highway' from the  _Cars_  soundtrack. Bella was going to skate to 'Walking on Sunshine.' I don't know what Rose and Carlisle were doing but I had no doubt that it was going to be fun.

We got to the rink and did some warming up on the ice. We also performed our 'singles' routines to the music before the kids showed up. Bella went first, moving and dancing happily on the ice. The grin on her face was infectious. I fell more in love with her as I watched her on the ice. Bella finished her routine and held her final pose. "Okay, Edward. You're turn," she said with a saucy grin.

Rose was in charge of the music and waited for me to get to my mark. I held my opening pose and waited for the opening guitar licks to fill the rink. Bella was sitting on the boards as I skated. I twisted and turned, having a good time. My footwork was intricate but easy to do. I even managed to throw in my one quad that I was comfortable doing, a quad flip. Bella squealed when I landed it cleanly, going into a camel spin, down to a sit spin. The song ended and I smirked as I held my final pose.

"You can do a quad?" Rose shrieked.

"That's the only one I can do," I snorted as I skated to the boards. "I had the same injury as Jacob about eight years ago. I fell doing a quad lutz and totally jacked up my knee."

Rose was going to say something but her phone chirped. She took it out of her pocket. "Carlisle is letting in the kids. We need to help them put on their skates and shit."

"Now, Rose. You can't swear in front of the children," Bella chided.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she said dryly.

We slipped on our blade guards and greeted the forty children. Carlisle introduced us and explained what was going to be happening today. We then divided the children into four groups. Carlisle took the group of the youngest children. The rest of the kids were divided up between Rose, Bella and me.

I helped my ten kids, six girls and four boys, lace up their skates. In addition to me being their teacher, a staff member from the club was assigned to the groups. Between the two of us, we got the kids laced up and onto the ice.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked with a glint in my eyes. "My name is Edward and I'm going to show you some cool stuff on the ice. How many of you have seen ice skaters on TV?" All of their hands raised. The girls were batting their eyelashes at me and I blushed at their overt attempt of flirtation.

They were nine.

"Well, I'm one of those skaters from the TV and I'm so happy that you guys are here," I smiled.

"You talk funny," one of the boys scowled. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that held all of the sadness of the world. His posture was slumped.

"Jared!" the teacher hissed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, it's okay. I have a different accent from you because I've spent most of my life living in England," I explained.

"Are you an American?" asked a blonde girl.

"I am. My dad lived here and I was actually born in Chicago. So I'm American, with a funny accent. I think it gives me character," I laughed. "Let's learn to skate!"

I taught them swizzles, which strengthened ankles and got them moving forward and backwards. Jared, the boy who made the comment about my accent, was actually very talented. I actually managed to teach him some crossovers and a bunny hop. "You're doing good, Jared."

"Whatever," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Jared, be nice to Edward. He's volunteering his time to help you," the teacher chastised.

I skated over to Jared and crouched down to his level. "What's up, man? Why the sour attitude?" I asked, arching my brow.

"My mom lost her job again. We're living in a shelter and I hate it. I'm only a part of this club because my mom paid before she lost her job as a waitress," he shrugged.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He's dead. Killed in the war," he pouted. He picked at the ice and played with the torn hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I know what's like to lose your dad. My died pretty recently," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away but looked at my curiously. "It wasn't in the war, but it was sudden. My dad died from a heart attack."

"Was he old?"

"Fifty-two," I answered. "And the funny thing was that he was a heart doctor."

"And he died from a heart attack?" Jared squeaked. I nodded. "That sucks, dude."

"I know, dude," I said as I put my knee on the ice. "If you ever want to talk, Jared, I'm a pretty good listener. And we're both struggling with losing our dads. I'd like to be your friend."

"But you're, like, famous," he said.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want friends," I smiled. "Before I leave, I'm going to give you my cell phone number and you can call me whenever you want to talk. Because that's what friends do."

"Edward, we're done with the lessons," Rose said. "The kids are going to have a seat while we do our showcase."

"Okay, thanks, Rose," I said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jared asked.

"She's not but the pretty brunette, she's my girlfriend," I smiled. "I love her."

"Like I love my mom?" Jared questioned.

"More than that," I smiled as I held out my hand to him. His tiny hand was easily engulfed by mine as I skated him to the edge of the rink. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Jared."

"What?"

"I'm going to marry my girlfriend," I said. "Can you keep that secret for me?"

"Definitely, dude," he said as he held out his fist. I pounded it and skated away.

The teacher caught my arm, "Jared has NEVER opened up to anyone like he did with you," she said.

"I want to give him my cell phone number before you leave. Continue his lessons. He needs a male influence and I want to help him," I said.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, her eyes filling with tears. I nodded and went to quickly change out of my shirt. I slipped on a blue dress shirt and tucked it into my pants and adjusted my belt. Bella was wearing her pants and a royal blue wrap sweater. Rose was in a red skating dress while Carlisle was in his skating pants and jacket.

"You young healthy people with skinny bodies," he grumbled as he plucked at his jacket. "I don't want to freak the kids out with my belly." I snorted and poked his stomach. He swatted my hand away, glaring at me. With a parting sneer, he skated onto the ice and did his routine to 'Jailhouse Rock' by Elvis. Despite his age, Carlisle was still spry and did some pretty challenging footwork and jumps. The song ended and he bowed as the kids cheered him on.

Rose skated to the center of the ice next. She performed to 'Supermassive Blackhole.' She was not a skater but managed to perform really well. She could do simple jumps and easy turns. What she lacked with talent, she made up with personality. She actually grabbed two of the kids and taught them simple choreography for the last part of the routine. The children cheered their peers on and graciously bowed at the conclusion.

Bella and I performed our lullaby routine after Rose. The kids were awestruck at the beauty of our skating. We glided and moved as one person. We poured our love for each other into that routine. When the song was complete, I dipped Bella, holding her to my chest. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I saw you with that boy," she said as I righted her.

"He was so lost," I murmured as we bowed. "His mom is unemployed and his dad was killed in the war."

She skated to my side and looked up at me, "I love you, Edward Masen," she whispered as she kissed my cheek. "And you're up, stud."

I pinched her ass as she moved away. She mock glared at me. I sought out Jared and smiled at him widely. The surly boy from earlier had been replaced with a happy nine year old. I winked at him as I took my mark. As the song started, I totally hammed it up as I shook my hips and acted like a fool on the ice. I added some more fun elements to my routine. I kept the quad in it but also added my back flip. A collective gasp filled the rink as I landed. Jared was leaning over the boards in complete shock. I skated over and held my arms open. Jared squealed and I picked him over the boards. We did some swizzles and a bunny hop. I picked him and did a two foot spin as the song was ending. I felt one knee and did a fist pump. Jared followed me, laughing against me.

Jared threw his arms around my neck and held me tightly. "Thank you, Edward," he said.

"You're welcome, bud," I said as I put him on the ice. "Let's take our bow. Our fans are applauding us." We bowed as the kids cheered for him. Jared was smiling widely as we skated back to the edge. I crouched down. "You kicked butt, man."

"I want to do that flip thing," Jared said excitedly.

"We'll make it happen, Jared," I said.

Bella took center ice and moved to her song. She was happy and having a good time. Jared and I were sitting on the boards as we watched my girl twist and turn on the ice. She ended her routine with a cheeky grin. With a flourish she bowed and the sounds of 'Blow' filled the rink. I gave Jared a high five before hopping off the boards. I met my girl at center ice and we stared each other down. "You trust me, right?"

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Overhead spin with one hand," I smirked. "After our concussion spins."

"Done," she smiled. We rolled away from each other and moved in unison as we completely made up the first part of the routine. We used some of the choreography from the show that the singles skaters used but modified for us as a pair. We did our planned choreography during the chorus, ending with the concussion spin. Again a gasp filled the rink as we got inches apart in our flying camels, dropping to sit spins.

During the bridge, Bella and I did some footwork leading up to the overhead spin. I picked her up and pressed her tiny frame over my body. I worked into a two foot spin and releasing one hand by her head as the momentum kept her from falling. The cheers of the kids were so excited and happy. We ended the spin and I gently placed her on her skates. The song ended and I dipped her deeply.

The shrieks filled the rink and we stood up. We bowed and thanked them all for coming. I laced my fingers with Bella's and we skated to the edge of the rink. Jared was smiling, holding a piece of paper. "Edward, you are so awesome! I want to be a skater like you," he said, bouncing on his toes. He thrust the paper into my hand. "Can I get your autograph in addition to your cell phone number?"

"You got it, Jared," I said as I signed my name, placing my Seattle cell phone number underneath. "This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Jared, the next best thing in skating."

"Nice to meet you, Jared," Bella said with a smile. "You did awesome."

"Thank you," he blushed.

"Jared, it's time to go, sweetie," the teacher said. Jared hugged me tightly before he darted away with his teacher.

"I'm so honored that you've chosen to be with me, Edward," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You are such a good man. You've made that little boy's day. His month. His YEAR! I love you, baby."

"I love you, more, Bella," I said. We kissed softly on the ice. As we did so, some sultry jazz music filled the rink. Bella and I pulled apart and glared at Rose and Carlisle who were playing PORN music. They were snickering by the music. It wasn't until Carlisle started saying 'Bum Chicka Wow Wow,' that we decided to leave.

_That Carlisle has the right idea. Bum Chicka Wow Wow, indeed._

**A/N: Thank you again Smusic for this awesome idea about the kids and skating with them. Jared will be essentially 'adopted' by Edward and will provide him with private lessons and be a positive male influence in his life. Anyhow, Renee is a bitch, right? Also, Jacob and Renee are in cahoots. That will be explained in later chapters. Up next will be their performance in Chicago. Leave me some!**


	13. Beans and Tongues

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Beans and Tongues**

**BPOV**

Seeing Edward with that little boy, Jared made my ovaries explode. He was so sweet to him and there was so much love radiating from my boyfriend. I could tell that he cared about what happened to Jared and yeah, that made me want him. Like I wanted to rip all of his clothes from his body and mount him on the fucking ice.

_Yes, make babies with the hot, British, sexy man. You'd make absolutely beautiful children. Come on, chickadee._

Stop it. It's cold and I don't want my first time to make love to my boyfriend to be on the ice. That would suck.

_Oh, minor details._

After our fun date, Edward and I worked incredibly hard for the next week for our exhibition in Chicago. Edward asked if he could block some time to work with Jared. Edward spoke with Jared's mother and they tentatively set up a time of Tuesday mornings before Jared started school. Once he began school, those rehearsals would happen on Saturday mornings when we weren't performing or competing. We arranged our workout schedule accordingly so Edward could make a difference in some child's life.

_He's going to be a great daddy…to OUR babies. Have sex. Have sex. Have sex. *Waves pom poms and does a cheerleading dance.*_

Not ready for babies, wenches. Just, no.

"Bella? Stop squirming," Alice chided. "I don't want to poke you with a pin and have you bleed all over this beautiful dress."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just antsy."

"Why? Daydreaming about your boy?" Alice winked.

"Shut it," I said, rolling my eyes. "This dress is quite risqué, Alice."

"It's for your  _Avatar_  routine," Alice said. "And it's not risqué. If I wanted to make it risqué, I'd have you wear a bustier and a skirt. Stop squirming and let me finish pinning you." I sighed and let Alice finish her work. The dress was different. It was a deep turquoise with a swath of rhinestones along the mid section with bedazzled straps in the back. Edward was wearing the same color shirt with sequined buttons and a similar rhinestone pattern along his chest. His pants were black and tight, hugging his strong legs. I shifted, biting my lip.

"Fuck! Alice!" I barked.

"You moved, moron," she said as she frantically tried to hold the fabric away from my now bleeding skin. "Stop having erotic sex daydreams about your fuckhot boyfriend."

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled.

_You know that ain't happening, girlie. Daydream away. About his hotness with his face buried between your legs._

I need a cold shower. Like now. Face buried between my legs?

_Yep…using the tongue to kiss your OTHER lips, my dear._

Oh.

Alice finished pinning and adjusting my dress in her shop. She sent me away, proclaiming she needed to work. Rolling my eyes, I left her shop and I drove back to the apartment with my accessories for the dress that Alice worked on today. We were leaving for Chicago tomorrow for some exhibition for some children's foundation. Some brilliant tech geek started a foundation for children who were teased and tormented. We were skating for a fundraiser for his foundation. His wife, who happened to have my name, contacted Carlisle about us performing. We readily agreed.

I still needed to pack for the four days in Chicago. We were flying in tomorrow, spending some time in the city doing touristy things the next day, performing the day after and heading home on the fourth day. We were one of three pairs skating for this exhibition. Originally there were four, but James and Victoria had to pull out due to his new legal woes. Anyhow, the pairs that were skating were Edward and me, Jessica and Mike and an international pair of Tia and Benjamin Amun from Egypt. There were also some singles skaters from all over the globe. Some retired professionals and junior champions. It was a mixed bag of performers.

We were going to skate our  _Fever_  routine and the new  _Avatar_ routine. The nice thing about this exhibition was that there was no group number. My mind was reeling with all of the new choreography that we've learned over the past few weeks. Edward literally had to write out each move on sheet of paper to memorize the choreography. He was so cute, sitting on his bed, quizzing himself.

I finished packing my bags and hefted them out to the foyer of my apartment. We were leaving a day ahead of the rest of our crazy crew. Edward was determined to get us tickets for the Cubs/Mariners game at Wrigley Field while we were there. Through the grace of God, Edward got us tickets on a rooftop. I think he had to sell his spleen but he got the damn tickets.

"Bell?" Edward called out.

"In the bathroom," I responded. I was putting my toiletries into my carryon. Edward skipped into the bathroom and put his arms around my waist. "You're awfully chipper."

"Great workout with Jared today," Edward smiled. "He's progressing really nicely. He's got the two fit spin down and he was able to do a waltz jump. I'm thinking I may upgrade his skates, though. The rentals are just not cutting it. I spoke with his mom and I would buy them but Jared would have to work off half the cost. Helping around the rink, helping me or you, that kind of stuff. Also, he was wondering if you were going to come to his lessons."

"I'll come next week," I said as I turned around to face him. "What did you do after your practice with Jared?"

"Made some arrangements for our fun date that I have planned in Chicago," he smirked. He kissed my lips softly. "Hmmmm, another one."

I eagerly accepted another soft, perfect peck from my boyfriend. He pulled away and his green eyes were twinkling. "Am I going to know what these arrangements are for your fun date?"

"Well you already know about the baseball game. I've planned a few more things after the game. But we'll have to change before we do them. That's all you're getting, Swan," Edward said as he lightly squeezed my hip. I rolled my eyes and we went up to his place after I finished packing my toiletries. While at his place, we ate a quiet dinner that we made together. We then cuddled on the couch to watch some television.

We went to bed early. Or rather we made out and fooled around on his bed. We were definitely getting more and more comfortable with each other. Well, I was getting more comfortable with him doing stuff to me. Tonight, Edward spent the evening giving me a back massage. I was lying on my stomach without my shirt on. His hands glided over my back and soothed my scars. He pressed soft kisses to each of them, apologizing for the pain that I had to endure. He again promised that nothing bad would ever happen to me while we were together.

I never felt more loved. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I buried my face into his pillows. Edward gathered me in his arms and apologized for making me cry. I told him that they were happy tears. He still held me against his chest while I sniffled away. He hummed quietly until I fell asleep that night, enveloped in his strong and steady embrace.

The next morning, we got up early. We had a limo drive us to the airport. We checked into the airline and settled into the first class lounge. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder while I read and Edward dozed with his iPod in his ears. Eventually, our flight was called and we boarded the plane. After we took off, I put my head in Edward's lap and slept the entire flight. Edward lightly ran his fingers through my hair the entire time.

Four and half hours later, we landed at O'Hare Airport. The foundation set us up in the Fairmont Millennium Park in Chicago and provided us with a limo. We rode in the limo and arrived at our hotel. It was sleek, swank and absolutely gorgeous. We checked in. The bellhop escorted us to our room. It was a larger room but not a suite. Edward tipped the bellhop and he promptly left us to our own devices. "It's still pretty early, love. Do you want to wander around Millennium Park and get something to eat?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sore from sitting for so long," I smiled. "Let me just change into something more appropriate. It's hot."

"Drastically different from Seattle, that's for sure," Edward snickered. "Go change, beautiful."

I nodded and picked up my new clothes, a pair of pink madras shorts and matching shirt. Edward was rummaging around his bag. He giggled when he found what he was looking for. He whipped off his long sleeve t-shirt and stood up with a gleeful grin on his face. I blatantly ogled my boyfriend, my mouth watering at his perfect physique. His torso was lean and strong. His tattoo blazed on his skin proudly. The sinews of his muscles rippled under his pale skin as he pulled his shirt over his body. Edward faced me after he changed his shirt. I snorted.

" _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_?"

"It was filmed in Chicago, you know," Edward said, arching a brow. "This was my father's. He bought it while he was in college."

"Very cute, Edward," I said as I darted into bathroom. I changed into my clothes and went back into the hotel bedroom. Edward had taken off his jeans and was wearing a pair of gray shorts along with his black 'Ferris' shirt. He was slipping on a pair of Converse as I came out. "Ready?"

Edward's sage green eyes popped out his head when he saw my outfit. It was not sexy by stretch of the imagination but it was the most skin he'd seen on me besides our time in the bedroom. "What's wrong?" I asked

"You look so adorable, Bell," he said as he danced over to me, gathering me in his arms. "So beautiful." His soft lips caressed mine. I moaned quietly and tangled my hands into his hair. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Edward gently guided us to bed and I fell back onto the soft king-sized pillow top mattress. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist while we were kissing. It was getting quite heated as he moved his hand up my ribcage to my breast. I arched my back, pushing my boob into his hand. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "As tempting as this is, I'm starving. I'd love to feast of you but I'm not a vampire."

"The mark you left on my neck a week ago says otherwise," I giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just smell so good there and your skin is so soft, I needed to kiss you," Edward murmured as his lips moved back to the tender spot behind my ear. He kissed and nibbled lightly. "So fucking perfect, Bell."

"Ungh," I groaned. I bucked my hips against his growing erection. He let out a choked moan and pulled away. "Why?"

"If I keep it up, we'll never leave the hotel room and yeah…your virginity would be gone," he said sheepishly.

_We wouldn't mind. We want to become acquainted with the loveliness that is your cock, Mr. Masen._

Girls…do not tempt me.

_You suck, Swan._

Edward got up from the bed and subtly adjusted his bulge in his shorts. He helped me off the bed, giving me a chaste kiss on my lips before we headed down to the lobby. We walked into the stifling Chicago heat. It was fucking oppressive. I felt like I was getting my water from breathing it in because of the humidity in the air. I plaited my hair as we walked down the street. Edward, bless his heart, carried my purse as I addressed the curly mess on my head.

We wandered around Millennium Park, taking pictures and holding hands. The silliest picture Edward took was of us in The Bean. He snapped it from the reflection of the huge sculpture. Hand in hand, we walked through this beautiful garden toward the Park Grill. We sat down and ordered some food. Edward ate his massive Kobe beef burger while I got a steak salad. While we ate, Edward told me that at the Jay Pritzker Pavilion, the Chicago Symphony Orchestra was putting on a free concert of Brahms' Fourth Symphony. He asked if I wanted to go. I was never a fan of Brahms but being with Edward and listening to the romantic music obviously appealed to me.

We finished our meals. Edward insisted on paying. He was very old fashioned in never letting me pay for anything. It drove me nuts. I'm just as wealthy as him and I do not want to come off as depending on him. Edward said that he loved taking care of me. That it wasn't about me depending on him. It was more his need to nurture and love me. When he put it that way, I turned a shade of red and wanted to mount him over the table of the restaurant.

_And what's stopping you, chickie?_

The possibility of being arrested for public indecency and lewd behavior…

_So?_

Ugh, not happening, wenches.

After our meals, Edward and I went to purchase a blanket to listen to the symphony. I swiped one from a nearby department store, paying for it before Edward had a chance to whip out his sleek black platinum card. With our blanket, we walked back to the pavilion and set up behind the benches. Edward sat down, pulling me between his legs. We sat in silence until the music began wafting through the warm air of the Windy City. Edward lightly ran his fingers over my arms, humming along with the melody of the symphony. Every so often, he'd kiss my neck and give me a warm embrace.

About halfway through the symphony, I felt a vibration against my butt. Edward grumbled and pulled out his cell phone which was in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and a pronounced frown graced his handsome face. "Edward? Who is it?"

"No one of consequence," he said with a kiss to my nose. He turned off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. I arched a brow. "I promise, love. Let's enjoy the rest of the symphony before heading back to the hotel room. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied as I settled back into his arms. The rest of the symphony happened without incident. Well for us, that is. Some man by us was arrested for public drunkenness. He bitched and moaned as he was dragged away by the Chicago police officers. Shortly after that, the concert ended and we gathered our belongings. We went back to the hotel. Edward said that he was going to take a shower because he felt foul.

I bit my lip as he slipped into the bathroom. My phone chirped from my purse. I had a text from Rose.

_Two words…blow job – Rose_

_Alice put me up to this. Just saying – Rose_

_DO IT! - Alice_

"Can I do this?" I whispered.

_YES! – Alice_

I nibbled on my lip and clutched my cell phone to my chest. With a moment of relaxation, I put my cell phone on its charger. The water started and I heard the shower curtain pull. I blew out a breath and snuck into the bathroom. I removed my clothes, adding to the pile of Edward's clothes. I took a calming breath and slipped into the shower behind my boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Holy crap!" he barked as he turned around. He looked down at me. "You startled me, love."

"Hi," I said, a blush covering my cheeks. He pulled me flush to his body and kissed me softly. "I was feeling icky, too. So, why not share a shower?"

"I love the way you think, beautiful," he said as he moved his lips down my neck. He tugged on the hair band, releasing my braid from its prison. He turned us in the shower so I could wet my hair. With a soft, gentle touch, he washed my hair. Edward's fingers massaged my scalp. His lips massaged mine. I could feel myself become more aroused and aware of him as we continued. When it came time to wash his hair, I gently pushed Edward onto the bench in the shower. He was too tall for me to reach his hair. He chuckled as I scrubbed his soft, bronze locks. His lips moved to my breasts and he suckled on them as I washed his hair. With each nibble, caress and squeeze, I wanted him more.

Edward stood up abruptly and ducked his head under the hot spray. Once the suds were gone from his hair, he turned off the shower and wrapped me in a towel. He put a towel around his waist and got out of the stall. He scooped me up in his arms. "Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are, Isabella?" he growled.

I feigned innocence. "No." I batted my eyes for good measure. He carried me to the bed and laid me on the soft mattress. He crawled up my body, hovering over me with a feral look in his eyes. I smile seductively as I looked up at him. I pushed on his shoulder and he fell to the side. I removed his towel and looked at his perfect arousal. "I want to try something, Edward."

"Um," he said intelligently.

I smiled and gripped his arousal, gently pumping along his length. "It's always about me, Edward. I want to make you feel you good. Please?"

He nodded and caressed my cheek softly. I moved myself so I was face to face with Edward's cock. I bit my lip while my hand moved up and down his shaft. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of his penis. "Bella," he moaned. "You don't have to, love."

"I want to," I whispered. I traced the large vein along the base of his arousal. He shuddered as I did so. I smiled at that. I made him shudder. I dipped my head and traced the same vein with my tongue. Edward's shudder was more pronounced with a strangled groan.

I pulled my damp hair over my shoulders and wrapped my lips around the head of his erection. I looked up at him. Edward's eyes were dark with desire and his breathing was coming in irregular pants. The muscles of his chest and abs were constricting. It was the erotic thing I'd ever seen. But then again, I'm a little naïve and haven't seen much.

I moved my mouth further down his cock until I couldn't take him anymore. What I couldn't reach, I wrapped my hands around his arousal and pumped while I sucked on his dick. Edward's hips moved with my movements. His face was flushed. His mouth was gaped open as I licked his arousal. I pushed him as far as he would go. The tip hit the back of my throat and I twisted my hand around the base. I hollowed out my cheeks and pulled back up. I swirled my tongue along the tip. Edward was squirming and wiggling on the bed. "Feel good, handsome?" I cooed.

"Don't stop, Bella," he croaked. He caressed my cheek as I took his cock back into my mouth. I moved my head faster over his cock, building up the tension in him. He was staring at me with rapt attention. I arched a brow and dragged my teeth along the underside of his shaft. His eyes rolled back in his head as he quaked with pleasure.

_Yeah, I did that. SWEEEEEEEET!_

"Bella," he whispered. "So close, beautiful."

I smiled around his cock and kept bobbing my head. I knew he was close. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. His abs were constricting and his legs were fidgeting on the bed. Edward pulled gently on my hair, indicating that he was about to come. I wanted to taste him. His essence. I kept my mouth on his arousal. Edward's head fell back and he arched his back. His cock hit the back of my throat as his warm spray filled my mouth. It was tangy, musky and completely Edward. I swallowed all he had to offer. I released his cock and curled against his side. "Well, did you feel good, Edward?"

"Uh huh," he said as he gave me a lazy grin. "Best blow job ever."

"Really?"

"You're the first girl to ever swallow," he said as he kissed my lips, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked at that. I just swallowed his release. Wasn't that gross? Apparently not as Edward deepened his kiss and removed my towel.

I pulled away. "Oh no, bucko. Tonight was all about you," I said as I put the towel around my body. I swiped Edward's  _Ferris_  shirt and pulled it over my body. I reached into his bag and tossed him a pair of boxer briefs. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled them up his long legs.

"I fully intend to reciprocate, Isabella," he said with a wry smirk. I smiled sweetly as I grabbed my hairbrush to comb out the snarls in my hair. I sat down on the bed, brushing my hair before I crawled between the sheets. Edward held me as I put my head on his chest. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said as I kissed his chest.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned early. We woke up and used the workout facilities in the hotel. Edward was incredibly touchy and feely this morning. He obviously wanted to return the favor from last night. I just smiled smugly as I went about my workout in my short shorts and sports bra. An insanely hour and half later, Edward and I went back up to the room. I darted into the bathroom, locking the door. Edward groaned as I giggled at his 'pain.' I showered quickly and dressed in a robe from the bathroom.

I opened the door to find a very sexy, sweaty and turned on Edward standing by the door. "All yours," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Mean!" he barked as he closed the door.

"You love me," I shouted through the door.

"I suppose I do," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at the door and changed into my clothes. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a Seattle Mariner's shirt and a pair of white sneakers. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and tossed in a pair of silver hoop earrings. Edward came out and changed into a pair of boxer briefs, some khaki shorts and a gray shirt with a Cubs logo on it. "You are so cruel, Isabella. Did you know what I did in the shower?"

"Contemplated the national debt?" I giggled as I slathered on some sun block.

"Funny," he said dryly. "I had to take care of my problem that you encouraged in the gym, woman."

"Aw, poor baby. Little Eddie got some self love," I snorted. "Did you get off?"

Edward scooped me up and plopped me on the bed. He thrust his hips against mine. He was still aroused. "Does that answer your question, Isabella?" he growled as he nibbled on my neck.

"Hmmm," I said as I melted against his hard chest. Edward took my leg and hitched it over his hip. He ground into my core with his rock hard cock.

"You are so tempting, Bell," he purred against my skin. "I want you. So badly."

"Good things come to those who wait," I said. He moved away and stared into my eyes. "I want you, too, Edward."

"How much longer do I have to wait, beautiful?" he asked, his velvety voice adopting a slight whine.

"My birthday," I murmured. "A month away. I want you to make love to me on my birthday. I want you to be my first."  _My only…_

"I'd be honored," Edward said reverently as he kissed my lips softly. His pocket vibrated. He pulled away and sat up, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. The frown came back from last night.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"Kate," he snarled. "She's been calling me. Constantly."

"Pick it up. Find out what she wants," I said.

"I'm going to put it on speaker. I would like a witness for her insanity," Edward sighed. He sat down and clicked on the phone. "Hello?" he asked coldly.

"Edward, I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages," she said breathily. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not, Kate," he said. "My home is in Seattle, now."

"I thought that was temporary," she said. "Tanya checked herself into rehab and the skating foundation is willing to allow her to compete. She needs a partner."

"I have a partner," Edward said curtly.

"The little mouse? God, I saw your performance from that show in Vegas. She's quite the plain one, isn't she?" Kate laughed. I curled up and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"You're also talking about my girlfriend, Katherine," Edward growled.

"Your girlfriend? Really? You traded down, lover," she spat bitterly. "She has no hips, no tits, and her hair is the color of dog shit."

"I'm hanging up, Katherine. Do not belittle the love of my life like that," Edward said as he reached for the phone.

"Wait! I'm sorry," she said softly. "There is a reason why I'm calling, Edward."

"Why? I have places to go, people to see, girlfriends to love," Edward said in a bored tone.

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly.

"And you think it's mine?" Edward roared. "Kate, I've only ever been with you without a condom ONCE. A year ago. Talk to Garrett. He's probably your baby daddy."

"But…"

"I'm not your baby's father. We were careful and the last time I saw you were in MY bed getting fucked by MY best friend. So, leave me alone," Edward snapped as he ended the call. He pinched his nose with one hand and ran his other hand through his wet hair. "Evil skank." He turned and looked at me, seeing the tear stains on my cheeks. "Bell, I'm so sorry about what she said about you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect woman than you."

"I'm not," I whispered. "She's right. I have no hips, my boobs are the size of bug bites and my hair is the color of shit."

Edward pulled me over his lap and forced me to look into his saddened emerald eyes. "Kate is a hateful, spiteful woman who uses words to get what she wants. You are none of those things. You are the most important person in my life, Bella. I can't lose you. If I did, I don't know what I'd do. You're my everything. Ignore her. She's not worth it. Please, love."

"But, the baby?" I murmured.

"You heard me. I was only with Kate without a condom once. She didn't like the aftermath," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Garrett is the baby's father if she's REALLY pregnant. I think she's pulling out all of the stops to try and get me back. But she isn't. Going to get me back, that is. Bella, I love you. What I felt with Kate was NOTHING compared to what I feel with you. You're stuck with me. Forever, love."

He pulled me to his chest and held me tightly. I woodenly put my arms around his neck, burying my nose into his hair. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, trying to calm each other. Edward pulled away and cupped my face, holding me like I was the most precious thing in the world. "I love you, Bella. It will only ever be you. Not Kate. You're my soul mate."

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm sorry about doubting you," I mumbled as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Come on, beautiful. We're going to be late for baseball game," he said as he stood up, holding me to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "We need to have some fun after all of the drama. Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said as I kissed his nose. He squeezed my ass before setting me on my feet. He swiped his wallet and we headed down to the lobby. I had placed my credit card and ID into his wallet so I didn't have to carry a purse. We piled into a taxi and drove to Wrigleyville. We went up to the rooftop and waited for the game to begin. Edward ordered us both beers. I sat down on the seats, watching the game as it unfolded. The Cubs got creamed by the Mariners. But the experience on the rooftop was a lot of fun. We made some new friends. We both were a little buzzed when the game was over. The drama of the morning had gone to the back of our minds.

After the game, we rode back to the hotel. Edward put his head in my lap and passed out in the taxi cab. His soft snores filled the backseat. I gently rubbed his sweat dampened hair as he snoozed on my lap. We pulled back up to the hotel. I paid the taxi driver and nudged Edward awake. He blearily sat up. We into the hotel and took a nap, sleeping off the beer-induced haze.

We woke up from our nap. Edward told me to change into something a little dressier. I pulled out my one dress and showered, washing off the sweat and grime from earlier in the day. I curled my hair and put on some light makeup. I pulled on my underwear, a deep purple set with a red bow at the cleavage. I slipped my dress over my body. It was a sleeveless jersey dress with a paisley pattern. I put on my jewelry, a gold pair of earrings, necklace and gold bangle bracelet before exiting the bathroom. Edward kissed my neck and showered himself. I was watching some television when Edward came out wearing a pair of khaki pants, black v-neck t-shirt and a black dress shirt over the top. He was spraying some cologne onto his skin as he exited out of the steamy bathroom. He looked delectable in his outfit and smelled even better.

"You're drooling, Bell," he snickered.

"Am not," I admonished.

_Yes. You were._

Ugh!

"Can I help that my boyfriend is a Greek god?" I quipped.

"Sure, Bella. More like geek god," he snorted.

"Whatever, Adonis," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're gorgeous and you know it."

He came over to me and cupped my face. "So are you, Bell," he said as he kissed my lips. "My Bella." He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around my waist. "My beautiful Bella. I love you."

"I love you, Edward," I said as clung to him tightly. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said as he kissed me sweetly. "Come on. We've got a limo for us."

"Was this your doing?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Yep. Something special for my love," he said as he handed me my purse. We rode down the elevator and were greeted by a tall man in a black suit. "Felix?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Felix. You must be Isabella and Edward. This way," he said gallantly. He led us to a large black Hummer limo. Edward lifted me into the massive car and spoke quietly to Felix.

Felix was easily over 6'6", had short black hair, gray eyes and olive colored skin. His smile was genuine and he had a gentle way about him. He reminded me a bit of Emmett, but a more dapper version of Emmett. Take away the fart jokes, inappropriate comments and sexual innuendo and you'd get Felix.

Edward slipped into the car and put his arm around my waist. "You ready, my love?" he asked, his accent thick as it's ever been.

"Yeah," I said as I put my head on his shoulder. The limo lurched forward and we sped away from the hotel. Edward laced his fingers with mine as we sat in silence in the backseat. Eventually, we pulled up to a bar. Edward perked up and hopped out of the car. He assisted me out of the huge limo. "The Redhead Piano Bar?"

"It fits, you know?" he snickered as he ran his hand through his reddish hair. "You said that you wanted me to play for you. I arranged some time on the main stage of the bar to oblige your request, love."

"You're playing for me?" I squeaked.

"Yep," Edward smirked. He tugged on my hand and led me into the small bar. We sat down and ordered some drinks. The bartender gave us a smile. "Hey, I'm Edward Masen and I'm playing at nine."

"Oh, cool. I'm John and I'm the owner of this joint. Do you need a mic or anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Just a piano. I don't want to expose these poor unsuspecting people to my horrific singing voice," Edward chuckled.

"Edward, you have a lovely voice," I said as I put my hand on his arm.

"Eh," Edward shrugged. "No mic, John."

"Got it," John winked. "Enjoy the show until you play, man. And cool accent!"

"Thanks," Edward blushed.

"London?" John asked.

"Yep. Just outside in a suburb of London," Edward explained. "Have you been?"

"Yeah. I went with my band mates before we broke up on a pub tour. They all got responsible and got married. I wanted to do more with music so I opened up this place," John explained.

"Do you still perform?" I asked.

"Every so often," John said. "Not as much as I would like. But, I'll break out my guitar and jam."

"You should play tonight," Edward suggested.

"Nah. I don't have my guitar with me," John said. "Enjoy your drinks." John went to the opposite end of the bar and served a couple of college kids.

"Can you play any other instruments besides the piano?" I asked Edward.

"Guitar, bass, some violin, and don't laugh, the tuba," he chuckled.

"The tuba?"

"I was curious. So, my mom indulged me and got me tuba lessons. I played for a few years and then quit. My embouchure got all jacked up when I had to get braces," he said. "Plus, it wasn't cool to play the tuba. That's when I picked up the guitar. Much cooler than the tuba. And more portable."

I laughed and sipped my vodka and cranberry juice. "Did you play any instruments, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I was too focused on my skating," I said. "If I wasn't on the ice, I was reading or reading or reading. I read a lot."

"Do you read a lot?" Edward teased, kissing my cheek.

"Tons. You?"

"Not as much as you," he laughed heartily. John tossed an ice cube at Edward and pointed to the piano. "You ready?"

"What are you going to play?" I asked, my eyes alight with curiosity.

"Something just for you," Edward said cryptically. He slid off the stool and walked to the piano. He sat down and gave me a smile. He leaned forward to the microphone. "Good evening. My name is Edward Masen and I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world. These songs are for her. I love you, Bell."

Edward put his hands on the keys. A lush chord filled the bar and his eyes closed. The music poured from him. He didn't open his eyes, he just played. The love he felt for me was in the music. I whipped out my cell phone and recorded his performance. I wanted to skate to it. It was our long program. Our love was going to be our long program. Edward's music was going to be what we skated to win. Even if we didn't win, we were still skating to it. I loved it. I loved him.

Edward played a few more songs. Some jazz standards and another original composition. Once he was done, he thanked the audience for listening and he came back to my spot by the bar. "So?"

I pulled on his shirt so he could come closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed his lips soundly. My tongue swept into his mouth as I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. Edward pulled me closer to him so my knees were around his waist. "Take me back to the hotel, Edward."

"Gladly, love," he said as he kissed my ear lobe. He tossed some money on the bar. We headed outside and loaded up into the limo. As we drove back to the hotel, we made out passionately. Once we got back to the hotel, Edward paid Felix and we rode up the elevator to our room. The doors opened and Edward scooped me up. His lips never left mine as we walked down the hallway. Magically, the room door opened. Edward carried me to the bed and sat down. I rearranged myself over his lap, keeping my lips moving over his. "So bloody sexy."

I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. Once his arms were free of his dress shirt, his v-neck was tossed across the room. I reached for the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head. Edward looked down at me in my purple bra and panty set. "Fuck," he groaned.

"You like?" I asked with a coy grin.

"I love," he said as he rolled us so I was on my back. Edward's mouth moved down my body, nibbling and licking at my neck. He reached behind me and unclasped the bra, removing it from my body. His lips wrapped around my nipple and he flicked it with his tongue. My other breast was being fondled with his hand. I moaned when he moved his mouth to my other breast. I felt his breath tickle my heated skin. He kissed down my body and reached my waistband of my purple thong. "I'm cashing in my chips, love. I'm returning the favor from last night."

"Edward, you don't have to," I whispered as I sat up on my elbows.

"I need to, Bell," he growled quietly. He swirled his tongue in my navel as he pulled my panties from my body. Edward's soft lips moved from my belly button to my hips. He licked and nibbled against my skin. He kissed further down my body until he reached my center. I had gotten waxed the day before we left prior to my visit to Alice about my dress. He looked down at my body and a low rumbling growl filled the room. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my core.

_Oh. My. God._

You're telling me, ladies…

His mouth opened and he gently licked the length of my dripping sex. Yeah. Best feeling ever. The masturbation that I did by my own hands was NOTHING compared to what he was doing to me currently. "Edward," I moaned as I tangled my hands into his soft hair. I felt him smile against my thigh as he sucked my skin between his teeth. He kissed back to my core and flicked my clit with his tongue. My hips moved with his flicks. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"You taste so good, Bella," he cooed against my sex. "I really could live and feast off of you forever."

"You really are a vampire," I laughed.

"Damn right," he said as he bit down on my thigh where he had sucked before. I let out a soft yelp. I arched off the bed as I felt my body react to his ministrations. Edward gently pushed in two fingers inside me. He licked my clit with his tongue as he gently pumped in and out of my body. I was getting closer and closer to my release. I wanted nothing more than to explode around his fingers. On his face.

"Oh, GOD," I yelled as I felt my body spring to its release. Edward kept his face between my legs and continued pumping. I twitched and squirmed as Edward continued his erotic kisses and ministrations. I finally came back to earth and collapsed on the bed. Edward kissed his way back up my body and hovered over me. His face was glistening with my arousal. "That was…no words. I have no words, Edward."

"Then I have succeeded," he chuckled. I pulled him down to me, crushing his lips to mine. We kissed languidly until he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you. So much, Bella," he said reverently as he gazed into my eyes. I reached for his belt, wanting to relieve some tension that he felt. "Oh no. It's only about you, love."

"But…"I pouted.

He removed his pants but crawled between the sheets. I swiped his black button down shirt and pulled it over my body. I curled next to him and smiled happily. "Good night, Edward."

"Night, love. Sleep well," he said as he kissed my forehead. I kissed his chest, right above his heart and fell promptly asleep, happy in my love's arms.

**A/N: So there was SOME relief on both of their parts. Bella successfully gave a blow job. Edward ate her out. PLUS he played some romantic piano music for his girl. Anyhow, up next will be the performance in Chicago. For those of you who care, the foundation that they are skating for is the Cullen Children's Foundation from ANSOL. Geekward and Nerdella are the couple that contacted Carlisle. If you haven't read it…do it.** _**A Nerd Story of Love** _ **…**

**Also, check out my blog for some sneak peeks at their outfits and where they've gone in this chapter. Linky in my profile. Leave me some! I love me some reviews. They make me giddy like Alice.**


	14. Foundations and Nightclubs

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Foundations and Nightclubs**

**EPOV**

I held Bella closely to my chest. She was still wearing my black dress shirt from the night before. Without. Panties.  _Gah!_  Her ass was pressed against my morning wood. I could feel her warmth through the cotton of my boxer briefs. I buried my nose in her soft curls, inhaling her vanilla and lavender fragrance. She hummed quietly, nestling closer to me. Her hips rotated and caused my monster to wake up even more.

_You know, you could just slip your boxers off and slide right in…_

I'd rather my girlfriend be awake and coherent the first time we make love, assholes.

_But it's RIGHT THERE! NO PANTIES!_

Shut the fuck up.

"Edward? You're mumbling," Bella said sleepily.

"I am?" I squeaked.

"You told me to shut the fuck up. Little hard to do that since I'm asleep," she said, pinching my bicep.

"Sorry, love," I said as I kissed her neck. "That wasn't meant for you. I was talking to myself."

"Okay, Edward," she giggled as she turned around to face me. "Riveting conversation?"

"Oh, always," I said as I brushed her hair from her face.  _Just cockblocking us, moron._ "Are you ready for our show today?"

"Not really. I am really stiff. I need to do some hardcore stretching," Bella said. "Especially for our  _Avatar_  routine. I'm like pretzel girl in that."

My phone chirped from the nightstand. I picked it up and saw a new text. "Alice apparently has been trying to get in touch with you for hours," I snickered. "She needs to do your hair and makeup."

"I forgot. I turned off my cell phone last night," Bella said. "Did she say what time?"

I held up my phone to her. Alice had texted NOW in bold letters. Bella grumbled and got out of bed, padding to the bathroom.  _Meddlesome little fairy._ I got up and pulled on some work out gear. I poked my head into the bathroom, informing Bella that I was going to head down to the gym. She gave me a smile from the shower, telling me to have fun.

Um, sure…

Getting sweaty and gross is my idea of a grand old time.

_We'd rather get sweaty and gross with Bella, between the sheets._

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs to the workout area. Rose was already on a treadmill. Her blonde ponytail was bobbing as she jogged. "Hey Brit," she said, adopting Alice's nickname for me.

"Hi, Rose," I said as I stepped onto the treadmill next to her. "How was your flight?" The treadmill picked up speed and soon I was keeping pace with her.

"Flight was fine," she answered. "Alice was like the energizer bunny on crack and Carlisle was reading some thick book in Russian or something. He's a weird dude. I can't believe that he's Alice's father. He's so reserved and quiet and she's…"

"Not," I snickered. "Is Alice more like her mom?"

"No. Carmen is this easy going woman. Completely rolls with the punches. Alice is a planning guru," Rose laughed. "It's scary. I think Emmett is close to proposing soon and I just know that Alice is going to want to control EVERY single aspect of MY wedding. And she won't take no for an answer."

"You could always elope," I suggested.

"My mother would cut off Emmett's penis if I did that," Rose said with a sardonic grin. "She wants to see me walk down the aisle in this poofy white dress, escorted by my father." Rose wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you don't want a poofy white dress?"

"No. Give me slinky," she winked. "Speaking of weddings…when are you proposing to our girl?"

"Um, not for awhile. We've been together for less than three months, Rose," I said.

"But you want to, right?"

"I do," I answered.  _I do…heh heh…can we make love our future wife, now?_  "It's just not the right time. It seems rushed. We still haven't slept together. Well, we sleep together but not…"

"You haven't made love?" Rose squeaked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to base our entire relationship on sex. I love her, Rose. I want to show her how much I love her. If it means we wait, than, so be it."

"Please tell me you've done more than just kiss," Rose said dryly.

"Yes, Rosalie. I won't tell you what, but we've progressed past kissing," I laughed.

"Good. No wonder Bella has been so relaxed. Regular orgasms have done her a world of good," she snickered.

I hopped up on the rails of the treadmill, staring at Rose. She kept running, giving me a sly grin. "I cannot believe you said that. On that note, I'm going. I need to do some stretching."

"Come on, Edward. Don't be a prude," Rose guffawed.

_Yeah, Edward. Don't be a prude. You gave her an awesome orgasm last night. With your tongue._

I picked up a towel and rolled my eyes. Rose's loud, snorting laughter was filling the hallway outside the workout room. I went upstairs to shower and stretch for our performance today. It was at two, with call time being at one to go over bows. I was almost at the room when I heard a tinny piano playing. I furrowed my brow and stuck my ear against the door. It was my composition that I wrote for Bella. Apparently she had recorded it. "Carlisle, I want to use this for our long program. It's so beautiful, romantic and completely us."

"I don't know, Bella," Carlisle hedged. "It sounds similar to the lullaby."

"No, it doesn't. The lullaby is more lilting. This has a subtle edge to it," Bella argued. "It matches our skating style: lyrical, exquisite and yeah…please?"

"I'll make some arrangements to get Edward into a recording studio to lay the track down," Carlisle sighed. "I want to hear it. Really hear it. Right now it's too tinny because of the speakers of the cell phone. It has  _PROMISE_  but I'm not going to make any definitive responses. Besides, what if Edward doesn't want to skate to his composition?"

"Oh," Bella murmured.

I blew out a breath and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Edward!" Carlisle said. "How was your workout?"

"Okay. I'm going to do some stretches," I smiled. "Everything alright?"

"We were discussing some music choices for our long program," Bella said. "I recorded your song from last night. I'd like to use it for our routine. If it's okay with you."

"Um," I said, a blush covering my cheeks. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, Edward," Carlisle said as he clapped my shoulder. "I'll see you guys downstairs in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Thanks, Carlisle," Bella said. Once Carlisle left, Bella grabbed her toiletry bag and went toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Alice needs to make me beautiful," Bella said with a tight smile.

"You're not mad about what I said, are you?"

"No, Edward. I'm fine," she said as she kissed my cheek. "You are a sweaty mess. Shower, stinky boy." She turned and left the hotel room, going presumably to Alice's room to get beautified. I stripped out of my workout clothes and hopped into the shower. I scoured my body and shaved my face carefully. I attacked the mess on my head, putting in some gel to make sure it wouldn't flop while I was skating. I put on my skating pants and grabbed the garment bag with my two shirts. I placed the bag along with my skates by the door and watched some television. My phone chirped and it was a text from Carlisle.

_Be downstairs in five – Carlisle_

I made sure I had all of my things and headed down the lobby. Alice and Rose were talking to Bella. Bella's hair was in soft curls cascading down her back, dangling from a ponytail. Pinned in her mahogany locks was the decoration for her  _Avatar_ costume. I slipped behind her and kissed her neck. Bella leaned back and turned to kiss my nose. Alice was bouncing on her toes while Rose looked like she was going to vomit.

We loaded up into the limo that was provided by the foundation and drove to the United Center. Once we got to the United Center, we laced up our skates to go over the bows for the show. Fifteen minutes later, we were done and were able to get dressed for our first routine. We were doing the  _Avatar_ routine first. Bella and I mentally went through it. Then we stretched each other out. I was always so surprised at how bendy she was. I mean, I'm no slouch in the flexibility aspect of our sport, but damn. Bella can bend herself in half, and then some. After our stretches, Bella went to put on her costume. I just needed to put on shirt. I slipped off the fleece I was wearing and put my bedazzled shirt over my shoulders. I was listening to the song that we were performing to in my iPod. I faintly heard a knock on the door. Since we had no quick changes, our 'entourage' was watching the performance with the rest of the audience. I opened the door and found a very nervous Charlie standing outside, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said as I ushered him inside. "Bella's getting ready. We're on fifth and twentieth."

Charlie slipped inside and sat down on the chair near the mirror. He appeared to be very nervous. "How have you been, Edward?"

"Okay," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Avoiding the ex-wife. She's gone off the deep end, I tell you."

"Has she contacted you?"

"No, but my attorney told me that she is representing herself for our divorce proceedings and is fighting for everything," Charlie said with a frown. "We don't have much, but Renee thinks she's entitled to it. Even what Bella has earned."

"She can't take that from Bella, can she?"

"No. Bella and her accountant are the only ones who have access to her accounts," Charlie explained. "Anyhow, I'm not here to raise a ruckus. I'm here to support my daughter and her boyfriend."

"Thank you, Charlie," I smiled as I held out my hand. Charlie shook it, giving me a gruff smirk. Bella came out of the changing area and was adjusting her dress. She looked absolutely beautiful in her turquoise dress. Her face was sparkling and yeah, I wanted to rip the dress from her body and have my wicked way with her.

_Not a wise thing to do with her father standing right there…AWKWARD!_

"Daddy?" Bella squeaked.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said as he held open his arms. Bella fell into them, eagerly accepting his hug. "You look good, kiddo."

"Thanks, Daddy," Bella breathed, tightening her hold on her father. "How long are you in Chicago?"

"I fly back with you guys tomorrow," he smiled. "Anyhow, I wanted to give these to you, Bells. And see you wow the audience with your beautiful skating." Charlie gave Bella her flowers with an awkward kiss on the cheek. "Do good out there, kiddo."

"I will, Daddy. You're here," she said, her voice thick with emotion. He patted her cheek and left the dressing room. Once the door was closed, Bella hugged her flowers to her chest. "I can't believe he came."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked as I caressed her cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"You look incredibly dashing in this," Bella said as she ran her hands over my shirt. "It makes your eyes look sea foam green. No matter what I wear, my eyes are always the same color. Brown."

"Bella, your eyes are beautiful. They are the perfect shade of brown, with gold close to your pupils and a touch a green dabbled inside," I said as I put my arms around her waist. "They lighten slightly when you're excited or nervous. They darken when you're turned on. Ah, they're getting darker now…am I turning you on, baby?"

"Shit," she whimpered. "Yes?"

I ran my nose along her jaw line, inhaling her soft, floral scent. My hands glided down her back and took purchase on her ass. Her hips thrust against mine and her voice was moaning. "Keep it up and I won't be able to skate, love."

"You're driving me nuts, Edward," she whispered. "How can you do that with one look? One touch?"

"Because I'm the shit," I snickered against her soft neck, nibbling on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"You are a shit," she said as she smacked my chest. "Come on, hornball. Let's go skate."

I kissed her neck and we went up to the ice level. A men's skater, Eric Yorkie, was currently on the ice skating to some Fly Leaf song. It was very abstract and bizarre. Bella and I shared a look that said it all.  _What the fuck?_  Once Eric was done, he bowed to mediocre applause. Eric exited the ice and sprinted to the dressing rooms. Bella and I skated onto the ice, lacing our fingers together. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you more, Edward," she said as she squeezed my fingers. She rose to her toe picks and kissed my lips chastely as the announcer called us onto the ice. We moved together and made our way around the rink. We glided to our opening positions and waited for the music to begin. With the lullaby, Bella did a solo skate. For this routine, it was all me. Bella held her position as I glided around her. I did some footwork and moved into a spiral sequence. Before I knew it, I was doing my Tano Lutz and landing near the boards. I skated back to my girl and twisted her in my arms as the first chorus piped through the sound system.

Her hand rose elegantly to touch my face. On her face, she held a look of complete serenity and beauty. I cupped her face as I dipped her. I righted Bella and took her hand. We glided along the ice, moving and building up speed. I threw her into a split triple twist. She smiled triumphantly as I placed her on the ice. I grinned happily at her expression.

We moved into our side by side camel spins, dropping to sit spins. We stopped our spins and I stared into Bella's eyes. I caressed her cheek before pulling her into an overhead hand to hand lift. I hefted her easily above my head as I slowly spun. She flipped out of the lift and landed with her back to my chest. With a few pumps and crossovers, I prepared an inside edge death spiral. With a flourish we separated and began to build up more speed for our side by side triple toe loop jumps. We landed them cleanly and did our footwork. The routine was coming to an end. It couldn't have gone more smoothly.

For the final part of the routine, I gathered Bella in my arms and dipped her, leaning her across my knee as I glided to a stop. Bella gazed up at me. "That was awesome, Edward," she said quietly.

"It's because we're an awesome team, Bell," I murmured. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly before we took our bows. The audience was going completely mad. We waved at the fans before we exited the rink to change into our  _Fever_  costumes.

The rest of the show went well.  _Fever_  went off without a hitch. Bella and I totally played that up to the audience and they enjoyed it. We did our final bows and waited in the green room before the finale. It was not like the Vegas show. It was just us doing our signature move: concussion sit spins and taking a bow.

The show was finally over and we headed down to our dressing room. Alice was already waiting for us, bouncing on her toes. She grabbed Bella's arm and led her into the changing room. "Your clothes are on the chair, Masen. We're going to dinner with Daddy and Charlie." The door clicked shut and I removed my skates. I noticed my clothes on the chair. It was nothing that I packed. I picked up the jeans and a piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

_Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood fashion fairy godmother!_

"Oh lord," I said as I rolled my eyes. I stripped out of my black skate pants and into the new jeans that Alice had brought for me. I removed my shirt and let myself cool off. I was moderately sweaty from the finale and I didn't want to put on a new shirt, sweating all over it. The door opened and Alice slipped out.

"Holy shit, Brit," Alice squeaked. "Put your shirt on. Bella may like your pasty tattooedness, but I don't."

"Pasty tattooedness?" I snorted. "Excuse me for being pale. Would you rather I have skin cancer because I'm out in the sun? Bald from the chemo?"

"No. Your hair is too pretty, Edward," Alice said thoughtfully. "Get dressed."

"Sir! Yes sir!" I said as I gave her a salute. I pulled the black t-shirt over my body and put on some fresh deodorant and cologne. Alice went back into the dressing room. Bella was grumbling as Alice was pulling her out of the changing area. She was wearing a pair of checked Capri pants, yellow tank top and gold accessories. Bella's hair was removed from the ponytail and was teased in wild curls. Alice was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a turquoise shirt. She was bouncing on her toes. Like usual.

_She's got her own inner pogo stick…it's amazing. Maybe Bella can borrow it when she's riding YOUR pogo stick._

I'll ask.

_SCHWING!_

Did you just say schwing?

_Yes we did. Fuck you._

"Come on! The Foundation is giving us transportation to Tufano's," Alice said. "Apparently it's the founder's favorite restaurant."

"Before we go, Edward and I need to stop to speak with this guy, Alex. We want to donate some of our own money to this foundation," Bella said. She picked up her purse and we headed out of the dressing room. Alice assured us that our clothes from the performance would be placed in the garment bags and deposited into the limo. We found Alex. He was an adorable gay man whose energy rivaled Alice's

Okay, he could so kick Alice's ass with the energy he was rocking.

Anyhow, we each gave him a check for the foundation. He hugged us fiercely. Well, he tried to kiss me saying that I reminded him of his straight boyfriend, his gay boyfriend's step brother.

_Huh?_

I lost it at 'straight boyfriend.' Whatever…

Bella grabbed my hand and we headed to the limo. Scrambling into the stretch Hummer, we drove to Tufano's. It was featured on  _Diner's Drive-ins and Dives_  from the Food Network. It was a family owned restaurant that came highly recommended by everyone that we spoke to from the foundation. I was excited. I had actually heard of it. I was dying to have their Chicken Picante. I couldn't wait. I was doing my Alice impersonation with my own pogo stick.

We pulled up to the restaurant and were seated immediately in the back of the dining room. The owner, Joe, came over and offered us the best wine. He also said that our meals were paid for, courtesy of the foundation and the founder. We ordered our meals and talked about our performances. Charlie was shocked at how well we skated. I mean truly shocked.

"I've never seen you perform so well, Bells," Charlie said as he sipped his wine. "You and Edward were so graceful and beautiful on the ice. It was like you were skating your feelings for each other. Even with the  _Fever_  routine, which was totally kitsch. You still had this respect and adoration that was portrayed in your movements."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my father?" Bella asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

"What? It's true," Charlie said.

"I agree with your father, Bella. Your connection with Edward is nothing short of remarkable. It's like you've been skating together for years and not for a few months," Carlisle said.

"It's like we share a brain," I said. That garnered a few chuckles at the table. "Laugh all you want, but I've never felt this connected with a partner before. I don't know if it's because we're a couple in addition to being partners…"

"No, it's more than that," Bella said as she laid her hand on my thigh. "Yes, our relationship off the ice helps with the trust factor, but it's our skating styles. They blend well together and we can anticipate what the other is doing."

"I think it's because you love each other," Charlie said, his brown eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Dad!" Bella crowed, blushing a deep crimson.

"Bells, I can see by the way you look at each other," Charlie said. "A blind man could see the love radiating off of you two."

"It's true," Alice said, with a wink. "And nauseating."

"We are not nauseating, brat," Bella snarled playfully. "You and Jasper are more gag-worthy than Edward and me."

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Dr. Thong." Bella laughed heartily and kissed my cheek.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Bella squeaked. "An inside joke, right, baby?"

"Very inside joke," I snickered.

"Do you want to wear pink ruffles, Edward Anthony Masen?" Alice threatened.

"I'm comfortable in my sexuality that I can wear pink ruffles," I said, puffing out my chest.

"It would clash with your hair," Rose said. "Pink and redheads don't mesh."

"Well, damn," I said, snapping my fingers. "Too bad, so sad."

We all tucked into our meals. The servings were huge! Alice kept staring at me, trying to figure out what I said to Bella that made her laugh. I just smiled as I tucked into my Chicken Picante. Alice's stares turned to glares. "Edward! Come on! Tell me!"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," I snickered.

"And it's the best secret, ever," Bella smiled.

"You know too?"

"I told him," Bella said. "The secret, that is."

"You both suck!" Alice glowered.

"Oh, chillax, fairy," Rose laughed. "You can't know everything. Perhaps it has something to do with your good doctor…Am I right?"

"It does involve Jasper," I said as I sipped my wine. "But that's ALL you're getting."

Alice scowled and put her arms over her chest. Carlisle patted her head as he laughed. Alice swatted at her father's hands, giving him a glare.

Our meals were finished and we were offered dessert. Bella and I gladly accepted it. We had skated off all of our calories and needed to replenish. After our desserts, we rode back to the hotel. Charlie headed up to the room that he was now sharing with Carlisle. Alice and Rose wanted to go to a club. Bella and I were starting to crash from the performance. After much debate, we decided to take a nap and then head out to a club in Chicago, Excalibur.

Bella and I fell into bed. I set my alarm for eight and we curled up next to each other. It seemed like as soon as we fell asleep, the alarm was going off. I grumbled and heaved my sore body from the bed. In addition to the alarm, there was an incessant knocking on the door. I pulled it open and saw Alice standing outside. She thrust a garment bag into my hands, saying it was for Bella. She also said that I had a shirt in there too. I arched my brow and thanked her.

Bella was burrowed in the blankets, groaning slightly. "Can't we just stay here and cuddle?" she whined.

_We can do more than just CUDDLE…Just sayin'_

We can wait a month, morons.

_A MONTH! What the hell? We're going to shrivel up and die here, Eddie._

No, you're not. Stop it.

"Tempting, love. Extraordinarily tempting. But, Alice dropped off our clothes apparently," I said as I dangled the garment bag off my finger. Bella's nose wrinkled adorably and she crawled out of bed. She unzipped the bag and groaned. "What?"

"Alice knows I hate halter dresses," Bella said as she pulled out a salmon colored chiffon halter dress. "It shows too many of my scars. I don't want people seeing that."

"Bella, you're beautiful," I said as I tossed the dress on the bed, gathering her in my arms. "I know that your scars bother you, but they're barely noticeable." I traced my hands down her spine, running my fingertips over where her scars from that brutal attack occurred. "Besides, you have a gorgeous back and I love being able to touch your skin, love."

"I have a gorgeous back?" Bella snorted.

"Yes. You do," I said as kissed her jaw, slowly moving down her neck. Bella's fingers danced up to my hair and she tugged on my bronze locks. "You also have exquisite legs, alluring eyes and the most beautiful soul, Isabella. I love you. Scars and all."

"Oh, Edward," she whimpered as she looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. "That's…I love you, too…" She jumped into my arms and I picked her up, holding her to my chest. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel her warmth through her yoga pants against my crotch. I bit back a groan.

_Now, he gets it. Can we PLEASE get it on?_

Bella's phone shrilling from the nightstand finally broke us apart. I put her on the ground and she danced to the phone. She barely had picked up the phone when Alice's shrieking filled the room. Bella didn't even continue to listen. "We need to get ready. The evil fairy has deemed it so."

"Yay," I said dryly. Bella grabbed her dress and went to change in the bathroom. I pulled on my jeans and the shirt that Alice put in the garment bag. I would have liked to take a shower. But, we were going to a club and probably get all sweaty and gross. What's the point? I just put on extra deodorant and cologne before attacking the mop on my head.

Bella came out of the bathroom in her dress. It hugged her curves, falling over the swell of her breasts and flitted away from her waist in soft layers of chiffon. The hem reached mid thigh. It looked no longer than a skating dress and I was over the moon happy about seeing her in it. Or rather, seeing her gorgeous, long, strong legs.

_Imagine those legs wrapped around your waist, Casanova._

I am…

I walked over to her, picking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. "Ready, beautiful?"

She blushed and nodded, tucking her curls behind her ear. I laced my fingers with hers after she handed me her driver's license and credit card. We walked to Alice and Rose's room. I knocked on the door. Rose opened it up. She was wearing a blue and purple halter dress that looked like a Monet painting. Very pretty and soft. Alice was in a hot pink lace shift dress with matching hot pink accessories. Both women handed me their driver's licenses and some cash. I shoved it into my wallet. However, I was covering all of our expenses tonight. They just didn't know it, yet.

To my surprise, Felix was downstairs. He smiled and said that he was driving us to the club tonight. Apparently, Alice had called the front desk for a reliable limo service and Felix showed up. We all piled into the limo and drove to Excalibur. There was a small line to get in, but we sailed through the line. I paid for our admittance, much to the chagrin of Alice, Rose and Bella. I hissed that I was gentleman and no woman would pay while they were out with me.

The women got a table while I went to bar, ordering some drinks for us. Rose wanted a Cosmo. Alice insisted on some foofy girly drink. Bella got a rum and diet coke and I ordered a beer. I carried our drinks back to the table and we settled into relax until we got a buzz going before heading to the dance floor.

While we waited, we laughed at some of the performances from today. The biggest brunt of the jokes was poor Eric Yorkie. Oh, man. He had some major issues. It's not every day that you see a man wearing a bright rainbowed unitard with heavy makeup and feathers in his hair. It's no surprise why he never won any major world competition. He was too bizarre.

A fast song came on and Rose squealed. She tugged on Alice's hands. Alice shook her head as she tipped her foofy drink. Rose looked at Bella with pleading eyes. Bella quickly looked away. "You all suck," Rose grumbled.

"I'll go, Rose," I said.

"Have fun, Edward. Love you," Bella said as she kissed my lips. I hopped off the chair and offered my hand to Rose. She dragged me to the dance floor and threw her arms around my neck. We moved to the beat of the song, laughing and stumbling over the drunk people on the floor. Eventually, the music moved to a more Latin beat and I pulled Rose into a traditional dance hold.

"Just follow me, Rose," I said.

"Ooooooooookay," she said uncertainly. I spun Rose away and led her some basic steps. She caught on quickly. She was a dancer after all. But this was not what she was used to. She was a contemporary dancer. Getting down and dirty was not something that she was comfortable with. She giggled and managed to keep up with me. I dipped her and spun her away from my body. With laughter, we got through the dance and headed back to the table. Alice was still there, slurping up the rest of her foofy drink.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She had to go to the bathroom," Alice answered. "But she left right after you guys headed out onto the dance floor."

"I'm going to find her," I said. "I need to…yeah. I'll be right back."

I waded through the throngs of people to the bathrooms. Even over the pulsing bass of the music, I heard loud voices. Yelling. I turned the corner and frantically searched for Bella. She wasn't in the line for the bathroom, but there was screaming from the women in the line.

"Come on! There's a line out here," one pissed off woman growled as she banged on the door. "Fuck each other somewhere else!"

"Excuse me," I asked as I flashed my smile. "Did you say a couple was in there?"

"Yeah. Some huge guy with dark skin and a petite brunette," she snapped.

_What the fuck?_

I narrowed my eyes and stared at the door. Could it be Bella and Jacob?

"Stop it!" I heard through the door. "That hurts!" A low growl emanated from my chest. With my leg, I kicked the door open and saw red.

**A/N: Don't hate me…cliffie…I really wanted to get this update out tonight since I'm going to be UBER busy for the next few days. Anyhow, what do you think Edward saw? What do you think he'll do?**

**As always, updates, pictures and sneak peeks are on my blog. Link on my profile. Leave me some!**


	15. Dogs and Discussions

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**A special thanks to 'Starbucks.' He doesn't know that I'm sending him a shout out because he's not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dogs and Discussions**

**EPOV**

_We all piled into the limo and drove to Excalibur. There was a small line to get in, but we sailed through the line. I paid for our admittance, much to the chagrin of Alice, Rose and Bella. I hissed that I was gentleman and no woman would pay while they were out with me._

_The women got a table while I went to bar, ordering some drinks for us. Rose wanted a Cosmo. Alice insisted on some foofy girly drink. Bella got a rum and diet coke and I ordered a beer. I carried our drinks back to the table and we settled into relax until we got a buzz going before heading to the dance floor._

_While we waited, we laughed at some of the performances from today. The biggest brunt of the jokes was poor Eric Yorkie. Oh, man. He had some major issues. It's not every day that you see a man wearing a bright rainbowed unitard with heavy makeup and feathers in his hair. It's no surprise why he never won any major world competition. He was too bizarre._

_A fast song came on and Rose squealed. She tugged on Alice's hands. Alice shook her head as she tipped her foofy drink. Rose looked at Bella with pleading eyes. Bella quickly looked away. "You all suck," Rose grumbled._

" _I'll go, Rose," I said._

" _Have fun, Edward. Love you," Bella said as she kissed my lips._

**BPOV**

"Why didn't you want to dance, Bells?" Alice asked, arching her brow.

"My legs are sore," I shrugged. "Besides, I'm not going to  _that_  girlfriend that will is an overbearing psycho-bitch. I trust Edward implicitly. He's never shown me any reason for me not to trust him. Besides, Rose knows I'd kick her ass if she tried anything with my boy."

"I'd kick her ass if she tried anything," Alice giggled. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Emmett is proposing on her birthday," Alice said, biting her lip. "He's going to recreate their first date and propose to her at the rink, where he first laid eyes on her."

"Shut the fuck up," I spat out. "Really? Have you seen the ring?"

"Yep. It's gorgeous, Bells."

"What does it look like, Alice?" I asked.

"It's huge, Bella. I mean massive. She'll need to have a crane to lift her left hand," Alice giggled. "It's totally 'Rosalie.'"

"Huge, ostentatious and completely expensive," I said with a wry grin.

"Bingo, Swan," she winked. "Ask Emmett to show it to you and I'm certain he will. He's vibrating with excitement of the possibility of being with Rose forever. I cannot wait until I get to plan her wedding. I wonder what colors she'll want. Red? Blue? Purple? Pink?"

"Pink would be you, Fairy," I snickered.

"No, it wouldn't," Alice said indignantly. I shot her a look. She was wearing a pink dress, sipping a pink drink. "Okay, it probably would be pink."

"Don't deny it, Fairy. You'll probably wear fairy wings with your wedding gown if Jasper decides to get his head out of his ass," I laughed.

"He's just slow," she pouted. "He wants it to be forever. No divorce."

"Alice, you've been with him for how many years?"

"Six," she replied, nibbling on her lip. "Going on seven."

"I think we can assume that you're forever," I said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I need to pee."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Someone needs to guard the table," I said as I slid off the stool, heading to the bathroom. As usual, there was a line for the women's room.

Typical.

I leaned against the dark, grimy wall as the line moved slowly toward the door. I was near the entrance when I felt a warm hand on my back. "So fucking beautiful," a husky voice growled in my ear. "Do you know that, Swan?"

I turned around and saw Jacob leering at me, caressing my back. He caged me against the wall. "Jacob, leave me alone," I hissed. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were faring with the import," Jacob spat. "And perhaps talk some sense into you, Swan."

"If it's to try and convince me that you're the 'guy' for me, then you're sadly mistaken," I snarled. The woman in the bathroom came out. Jacob pushed me into the tiny, dingy bathroom and locked the door shut.  _This cannot be happening. No!_ "Jake, stop. Please?"

"Why? Perhaps if I was more forceful with you, we could have been something, Isabella," he growled. He hobbled over to me and cupped my neck with his large, beefy hand. "Why couldn't you just behave?"

"What? Bend over for your will? I don't fucking think so," I seethed. "I'm not someone you can just snap your fingers and I'd fuck you, Jacob. I know where your dick has been. I don't want that anywhere near me."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pressed against his crotch. "I was constantly hard for you, Isabella. Do you feel that? It's because I need to fuck you," he said quietly. Menacingly quiet. His nose ran along my jaw. I shuddered at his warm breath fanning on my neck. I could feel his erection against my hand and I hated it. I hated him. This solidified my fears of Jacob. They were not unfounded.

"Jacob," I whimpered as he tightened his hold on my wrist, keeping my hand on his crotch.

"I will have you, Isabella," Jacob said coldly. "Nothing will stop me. Not your fucking boyfriend. Not your little fairy friend. No one. You're on your own, bitch. Do you hear me? Alone."

"Stop it, Jacob," I whispered, pleading with my eyes.

"NO!" he yelled, slamming against the wall. His hands moved frantically to the hem of my dress. "You're mine, bitch. Only mine. Not his."

With each word, he punctuated it with a forceful shove into the wall. It hurt. "Stop it! That hurts!" I cried, clawing at his arms. I heard the door splinter and a fuming Edward was standing at the door.

"You mother fucker," he snarled, lunging for Jacob. Jacob sidestepped him and grabbed Edward's shirt, slamming into the bathroom stall. "Bella, get out!" Edward demanded. I was rooted in my position, afraid to move. Jacob reared back and threw a punch at Edward. He ducked out of the way and shoved Jacob away from him. Like a man possessed, Jacob stumbled and then came back to Edward. Jacob was thwarted by the bouncers of the club. He was held back by one and Edward was restrained by another security guy.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked one of the beefy security guys. "Which one was giving you hard time?"

"The one you're colleague is holding," I squeaked out. "The other one is my boyfriend. He was…"

"The cops are on their way," the security guard said. "Do you want to press charges against…what's your name, asshole?"

"Fuck you, fucktard," Jacob spat.

"Jacob Black," I answered. "His name is Jacob Black."

"You know him?"

"Yes," I said, an ache creeping into my ribs and back. "Edward was protecting me."

"This true?" asked the security guard holding Edward.

"Yeah," Edward answered. I could see several bruises pop up on his arms from Jacob's grasp. "He was shoving her against the wall and attempting to…" Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. "Force himself on her."

"Is this true?"

"Yes," I muttered, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. The security guard holding Edward released him. He ran over to me, pulling me into his arms. I hissed quietly as his hands ran over my back where I undoubtedly had massive bruises. I buried my nose into Edward's chest, trying to quell the sobs that threatened to break forth. A few moments later, the cops showed up and dragged Jacob away in handcuffs. He was snarling and sneering at Edward as they forced him through the club. Alice and Rose came up to me, giving me a hug before we got into a separate squad car to give our statements to the police.

We were taken into separate rooms. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep forever, safe in Edward's arms. But, that was not happening. I spent several hours recounting what happened to me in the bathroom of Excalibur two detectives. I also explained my previous relationship with Jacob along with the recent news about his quest to make me 'his.' The detectives asked if I wanted to press charges.

_Really? You're really asking me that? Really? I mean, seriously._

Yes, I wanted to press charges.

Jacob was charged with aggravated sexual assault, battery, and assault on Edward. He was thrown in jail until his arraignment. That was scheduled for early tomorrow morning. However, since this was his first offense, he'd probably be granted bail and released. I did ask for a restraining order. I'd have one against Jacob in Illinois. I'd have to file a separate restraining order in Seattle. Edward was also going to be given a restraining order, as well.

The most embarrassing part of the night was when the detective had to take pictures of my injuries. My bruises on my back, hand prints on my neck and finger marks around my arms. Since there was no penetration, I was able to keep my dress on. I wanted to strip the pink chiffon from my skin and put on a pair of warm comfy sweats.

At three in the morning, I was done with my questioning. Edward was sitting in the precinct, nibbling on his fingernail. Once he saw me, Edward hopped up and ran over to me, putting his arms gingerly around my body. I slumped against him, wanting to lose myself in his embrace. But, I couldn't. I needed to be strong. Now was not the time to fall apart.

One of the police officers who had arrested Jacob drove us back to the hotel. Edward held me as tightly as he could in the backseat of the squad car. I just stared off into space, inhaling his scent trying to calm my rapidly frayed nerves. We arrived at the hotel shortly after 3:30 and trudged up to the room. I was hanging on by a thread. I didn't know if I wanted to scream, cry, sleep for days or just be numb.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he caressed my arm. I shuddered involuntarily and turned away. I couldn't bear to look at Edward right now. I wanted to be comforted by him, to have him love and support me. But, I couldn't. With a sigh, I went to my suitcase and grabbed my yoga pants and hoodie. I padded to the bathroom, shutting it. I stripped the dress from my body. With a flourish, I tossed it into the trash. I never wanted to see that dress again. I turned on the shower. I let the water warm up as I sat down on the toilet. I grasped my belly and began to hyperventilate. My breathing was coming in spurts. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

I crawled into the shower and sat down on the floor. I let the sounds of the water dull my wracking sobs. I hadn't even heard the door open. Edward came into the shower, fully clothed and pulled me to his chest. I clawed at his now sodden shirt and screamed in sheer agony, terror and embarrassment.

We sat in the shower until the water ran cold. Edward picked me up and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I sat on the toilet, shivering as he darted into the room to change his clothes. His soaking wet jeans and t-shirt were in the shower and he was wearing a pair of wet boxer briefs. I pulled on my clothes from the counter as Edward came back into the bathroom. He wore a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt. "Talk to me, love," he begged. "Don't shut me out."

"Why?" I mumbled miserably. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Because he's a moron, baby," Edward said as he crouched in front of me. "Jacob is a man obsessed with you. I know why he is because all of the qualities that drew me into you are what calls to him. BUT, he's not going to get you."

"What if he does?" I whimpered. "I thought…that…"

"Bella, he won't," Edward said ardently. "I'll kill him first. He will not lay a finger on you, baby. Never again."

"I'm so afraid, Edward," I said.

"If I have to hire a personal bodyguard to protect you, I will," Edward said as he cupped my face. "You are the most important person in my life, Bell."

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked caressing his cheek. "Did he hurt you?"

"I have a few bumps on my back and on my arms, but I'm fine," Edward murmured. "I'm more worried about you. You're covered in bruises."

"I'm fine," I answered automatically, my typical knee-jerk reaction to anything remotely unpleasant. I was pretty good at hiding my pain. Too bad the pain was more visual. Fucking bruises.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "You're not fine. What if your ribs are broken?"

"They're not," I said tersely. "Just bruising."

"I'm concerned, baby. I was pre-med in college. This bruising is deep and you may have some fractures in your ribcage. He was pushing you so hard," Edward said in a strangled moan. "Let me take you the hospital, Bella. Please?"

"No," I murmured. "I'll just take some ibuprofen. I need sleep, Edward. I'm so tired. Besides, we have a flight to catch at two today."

"We're not leaving. Not until we get you checked out by a doctor," Edward said stubbornly. "I'm pretty certain Carlisle would agree with me. So would Charlie."

"Fuck," I groaned. "Edward, please. I'm fine. Really. I need to sleep. I don't want to go to the hospital. I really don't."

"We'll sleep but if you are in any amount of pain when we wake up, I'm driving you personally to the ER," Edward said curtly.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. He got up from his knees and we went into the bedroom. Tenderly, Edward held me to his chest and we fell asleep, setting the alarm for eleven in the morning. A scant five hours from now.

When the alarm went off, my body protested. Every muscle and bone in my body ached. When I went to sit up, I yelped in pain. Edward looked at me with concern before he picked up his cell phone. I heard him speak quietly to Carlisle. Tears spilled over my cheeks. I heard Carlisle's voice through the tinny speakers of the phone. Within a few moments, a loud knock was reverberating in our hotel room.

Edward got out of bed and opened the door. Carlisle, Charlie, Rose and Alice came into our room. Charlie looked so furious. I'd only ever seen him that mad one other time: when he lost his cool with my mom. "I could kill Jacob for hurting you, Isabella," he seethed. "You are going to the doctor. You hear me?"

I bit my cheek and nodded quietly. I heard Alice and Edward speaking quietly in the corner. Alice was on the phone, undoubtedly trying to rearrange our flights. I dragged my aching body out of the bed and went to brush my teeth. My hair was snarled from going to bed with it wet. However, I couldn't lift my arms to comb it. I let out a strangled sob when I reached for my brush. Rose came up behind me and gently ran the brush through my tangled knot of hair.

Eventually, Edward, Charlie and I headed down to the lobby. We climbed into a waiting cab. Somberly, we rode to the closest hospital where I was going to be checked out. Edward held me in the backseat of the taxi as we drove. Charlie was being bored to tears by our Indian, heavily accented cab driver. The taxi pulled up to a hospital and we clambered into the ER. We were immediately ushered in a private room.

I was poked, prodded and x-rayed. Thankfully, I didn't have any breaks or fractures in my ribs. I did, however, have deep tissue bruising that would hinder our training for a good two to three weeks. I didn't really agree 'Doogie Howser,' the resident who examined me. I could tell that Edward didn't trust him either. Edward asked pretty thorough questions and Doogie had no clue how to answer them. The one thing that Doogie did handle was getting a copy of my medical records to give to our doctor at home. I was discharged in the early afternoon with my ribs taped up, prescription pain medication and file folder of my test results for Jasper. Doogie said that I could fly tomorrow. As soon as we were out of the hospital, I plucked Edward's cell phone from his pocket and texted Alice to arrange for flights for us.

In my stubbornness, I refused to take the pain meds. Edward tried to encourage me, but I didn't want to be in a delusional, medicated fog. I just stuck with ibuprofen. It didn't do much for the pain but it did take the edge off. Slightly. Okay, not really. But, I still didn't want to take the pain medication.

I fell into a fitful sleep upon our return from the hospital. Edward was curled around me while I rested. The next day, we got onto our new flights back to Seattle. Jacob was still in the Cook County Jail. He had been arraigned but couldn't afford the bond to release him from jail. I was in massive amounts of pain but still refused to take the medication. I didn't want to become dependent on it. Not like Edward's previous partner. When I told him that, Edward nearly pulled out his hair. I was nothing like Tanya.  _She_  had an addictive personality and it made sense for her to become reliant on the pills. I was not.

I still didn't take them. I put on a brave face the entire flight home. Once we got back to our apartment, I went into my shower and sobbed in agony for twenty-five minutes. After my shower, I eventually crawled into my bed and fell asleep. Edward was up in his apartment, doing laundry. While I loved him deeply, I was grateful for some time to myself to process what had happened between me and Jacob.

I hadn't had a moment by myself to actually make heads or tails of Jacob's breakdown. I mean, really…what was his deal? Jacob had always been a bit of a man-whore. Any available skank within an 'Earth-sized' radius was good enough for him. Why was he so keen on me? Was it because I got away? Was it because I never wanted to be with him romantically in the first play? Why?

I could not figure it out. At. All.

The day after our return from Chicago, I drove to Jasper's practice and gave him my results from the ER. As surprising as it was, Doogie was spot on with my diagnosis. However, Jasper benched me for a month. The bruising was deep and I wouldn't be able to be lifted without being in excruciating pain. I asked Jas what I could do. His reply was to rest up and see him in a week. We'd reevaluate then.

_Fuck. My. Life._

xx FE xx

Two weeks had passed since my run-in with Jacob. I was released to do some light working out. Running and stretches. I was not okay to go back on the ice. I still had at least two more weeks before that could happen. Once I did return to the ice, it would not be full out. I couldn't be lifted or drastic jumps. We could work on choreography and footwork. It definitely hindered our schedule. I was itching to get back on the ice and begin working on choreographing our short program. The music was still up in the air. Our long program music was also a question mark, as well. Edward had taken the time that we were off from the ice to work on his composition for me. He had recorded it and Carlisle was currently hemming and hawing over it.

I had sent the piece to Esme, Edward's mother, so I could get her opinion. I also sent it off to Liam, Edward's previous coach. Edward, like Carlisle, was hesitant to use it. I think mainly because of the fact that it was _HIS_ composition.

In regards to Jacob, he was still sitting in the Cook County Jail. His father, Billy, was wheelchair bound and couldn't get around easily. Billy couldn't fly out to bail him out. Plus, he didn't really have the bond money in the first place. The last I had heard was that Jacob was in touch with his old coach prior to Carlisle, Sam Uley. Who knows if Sam will bail him out? I seriously hope not.

I was currently sitting on Edward's floor, doing some stretches. It hurt but not sob-inducing like a week ago. Edward was watching some television and sipping a beer. "What to do you want to do for your birthday, Bell?" he asked conversationally.

"Um, nothing?" I answered. "I've had my fill of clubs for awhile."

Edward snorted and nodded enthusiastically, "Me, too, love. Me, too. But, do you want to something special? Go out to dinner?"

"You proclaim that you're this fantastic cook and I've yet to sample your cooking besides that omelet," I smirked. "How about you cook me dinner? Celebrate quietly here in your apartment?"

"And that's all you want?" Edward asked.

"Well, you with a bow would be nice, too," I laughed as smiled.

"I big red bow in my hair? Wouldn't that look fabulous?" Edward said, imitating Eric Yorkie with an effeminate lisp.

"I was thinking a little lower, stud," I giggled, looking at his crotch. We hadn't done much in the bedroom since my attack. Edward was afraid of hurting me. Honestly, I wanted to feel him but I wasn't ready yet. I could still feel Jacob's fingers, his breath, and his hands on my body. Edward was loving and gentle while I was healing but yeah…freaking out slightly for when the next time we become intimate.

"Perv," Edward snorted. "I'm not tying a bow around my penis. That's just…weird."

"Party pooper," I snickered.

"Okay, so I'll make you dinner here," Edward relented. "Do you want to do anything else?

_You, baby._

Oh, my girlie bits…I've not missed you so.

_Just because you were nearly accosted by a Neanderthal…AKA, Jacob…doesn't mean we went away, chickadee._

I'm not really in the mood for the snarky behavior from my ovaries.

_Too bad, Bells. You're stuck with us. So, are going to mount the Brit?_

ARGH!

"Bella?" Edward called out to me.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"I lost you," he said, arching a brow. "You were in your old little world."

_Busted!_

It's your fault, bitches.

"Just day dreaming about that bow," I purred. "Among other things."

_Now we're talking!_

"Still not happening, love," Edward said, his eyes dancing with mirth. I rolled my eyes and heaved my body off the ground. I padded to the couch. Edward angled his body and I cuddled next to him. "I want to make your birthday special, Bella."

"Just spending it with you will be special enough, Edward," I said as I looked up at his handsome face. "We don't need to do anything extravagant. Just spend time with each other."

"Hmmm…You're going to make me think and plan, aren't you?" he teased, gently tickling my sides. "Do I need to get a certain raven haired fairy to help me out?"

"No," I snickered. "Give me a few days and I'll come up with something. You do the same."

"Okay, my love," he said as he snaked his arm around my waist. "Oh, speaking of your birthday, my mom is flying in the day after your birthday. She wanted to see you."

"Really?" I asked. "I wonder why?" Could it because of the song I sent her? Hmmmm…

"Liam is coming too," Edward said as he kissed my temple.

"That's good. How is he?" I questioned.

"Bored," Edward snickered as his kisses moved down my cheeks to my earlobe. He sucked it between his teeth, flicking my earring with his tongue. "He hasn't taken on a new pair and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He's tempted to come to the states and assist with our training once you're cleared to go."

"It would be nice to have another set of eyes to check out our progress," I said. "Carlisle keeps saying that we're doing so well. Or rather well up until Chicago."

"Fucking Jacob," Edward snarled.

"Edward, don't. Yes, Jacob is a fucking moron, but there's something more going on with him," I said as I looked up at my pissed off yet very sexy boyfriend. "As far as we know, Jacob is still in Chicago. We both have restraining orders against him. He's not allowed to come within fifty feet of us."

"That's still too close," Edward said as he pulled me closer to his chest. "Antarctica sounds good. He should move there. I'll even chip for the moving costs if it means that he's permanently away from us."

"For now, he is. Let's not dwell on what happened. We need to move forward, Edward. What Jacob did to you and me was horrific, but he's getting his punishment now," I said. I put my hand on his slightly scruffy cheek. "I am fine. You're fine. He's in jail."

"He's in jail now. But, will he stay there? Will he get released and come back to finish what he started? If he lays a finger on you, I will personally murder him with my skates," Edward said harshly. "Shove my toe pick into his brainstem or something."

"Edward, that's disgusting," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Though, I do have a question for you…"

"Shoot," Edward said, arching a brow.

"In Chicago, while we were at the hospital, you asked some pretty intense and thorough questions to Doogie," I said.

"Doogie?" he snorted.

"The resident who took care of me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh."

"Anyhow, would you ever consider being a doctor? I mean, you were brilliant in the ER," I said. "I'd rather have you treat me than the moron who did take care of me."

"I don't know," Edward hemmed. "I'm still pretty jaded about what happened with my father. He was a fucking doctor and he didn't even recognize his building heart condition. The doctors at his state of the art hospital couldn't save him…"

"Edward, you are too smart to not try it," I said. "If we don't make it as a partnership or god forbid one of us gets injured, you should become a doctor."

"I'm twenty-six, Bell. That's four years of school, plus residency. I won't be a practicing doctor until I'm thirty-four, at least," he said. "I don't even know what I want to practice. My heart was always leading to be a cardio-thoracic surgeon. Now, the even thought of that makes me sick."

"Why not sports medicine? You and Jasper could open your own practice with Emmett as the physical therapist," I smiled.

"Why are you pushing this on me?" Edward asked, furrowing his brows. "You're not thinking about retiring or anything, are you?"

"Heavens no. We're not getting any younger, Edward. By the time the 2014 Olympics roll around, you'll be twenty-nine and I'll be twenty-seven. Our competition would be in their late teens/early twenties. I'm honestly planning ahead. We're not going to be skating forever. This injury from Jacob is taking longer to heal than usual."

"Bell, you're still bruised. He shoved you so hard," Edward choked out. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll look into medical schools. Probably University of Washington. I possibly could get in the winter semester. It's too late for the fall semester. We'll have to adjust our practice schedule. It won't be as rigorous."

"We'll just need to ramp our practices until you get admitted into med school," I said. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"I haven't gotten in yet, silly," he said, kissing my nose. "But, I will get my butt in gear to get into med school."

"Hmmm…Dr. Masen," I smiled. "I love the sound of that."

"I love hearing you say it," Edward purred, nuzzling my hair. "Sports medicine. Perhaps orthopedic surgery. That sounds doable. You're brilliant, Bell."

"Eh, I try," I winked.

**A/N: So, we found out what the hell happened with Jacob. Fucking dog. GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Anyhow, up next will be Bella's birthday. If you have any ideas about what they should do besides have Edward cook her dinner, leave 'em in a review. Also, gift ideas would be greatly appreciated. Leave me some love…I need me some positive reinforcement ;-).**


	16. Cooking and Promises

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**A special thanks to 'Starbucks.' He doesn't know that I'm sending him a shout out because he's not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Cooking and Promises**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my couch with my laptop on my cocktail table. I was typing furiously to finish my application to University of Washington Medical School. I had submitted my MCAT scores and had a letter of recommendation from one of my professors from Northwestern and another one from Jasper. I was nearly finished with my application but I was cutting it close to the deadline. I finished my essay and sent it off to the admissions office. I blew out a breath and sat back on my couch.

Now, I have to wait.

But, Jasper said I was a shoe-in. My MCAT scores were better than his and he graduated with honors. It also helped that I graduated summa cum laude from Northwestern University as well. I ran my hands through my hair, desperately wanting my girl. However, she was doing some light physical therapy from her injuries from Jacob. She was very tense and needed to get her muscles loose. Emmett was massaging her and stretching her body out three days a week. Once she was loose enough, she was cleared to skate full out.

"Knock, knock," came a bell-like voice. "It's Alice."

"In the living room, Fairy," I called out. She came into my apartment and plopped down next to me. "What's up, Wee One?"

"I'm not that 'wee,'" she giggled.

"You're like 90 pounds, soaking wet?" I snickered. Alice growled and smacked my chest. "Seriously, what's on your mind, Alice?"

"Bella's birthday," Alice said with an impish grin. "I want to do this big blow out."

"Alice, no," I said with a frown. "Bella doesn't want a big party. I asked what she wanted to do and she just wants me to cook her dinner. Have it just be the two of us."

"But…" Alice wailed.

"The last time we had a big 'blow out,' Bella got attacked by Jacob. She's a little gun shy," I said, arching my brow.

"Okay," Alice mumbled. "Have you got her birthday present?"

"No. That's where I need help," I said. "I don't want to overwhelm her, but I want to make her birthday to be incredibly special. I was toying with the idea of extending our stay in London during our trip around the holidays so she could enjoy the majesty of my home prior to Seattle."

"That's really good, Brit," Alice smiled. "I do have a question for you, though."

"What?"

"Do you want to marry Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes searching mine.

A blush covered my cheeks and I nodded. "I do. She's my everything, Alice. When I saw Jacob attacking her, I saw red. I wanted to end him because he was hurting my only love. She's my future. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Why not get her a 'promise?'" Alice suggested.

"A promise?" I asked.

"Promise ring," she said. "Come on, Edward. I know the perfect ring for your Bella. How much are you willing to spend?"

"Money is not an issue, Alice," I said with a crooked grin. She squealed and pulled me from the couch, which was surprising. I'm easily 180 pounds and nearly a foot and half taller than Alice. With a forceful shove, Alice led me to my bedroom and demanded that I change. I guess my workout pants and t-shirt was not appropriate attire for where we were going. With a dramatic eye roll, I closed my bedroom door and changed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I slipped on a pair of Converse and grabbed my wallet. I put on my jacket and headed back out to the living room. Alice grabbed my hand, dragging me out of my apartment and to the elevator.

Alice was pulling me toward her pink Volkswagen Beetle. "Alice, I'm not getting into a pink car," I said flatly.

"Why not? It's cute," she pouted.

"I outgrew cute when I was three," I said, arching a brow. "I'm driving."

"Edward," she whined.

"Please, Alice. The whining just drives me nuts. Get in the Volvo, Wee One," I snickered. She flipped me off and stomped toward my car. I opened her car door. With a scowl, Alice clambered in. I jogged to the other side and slid into the driver's seat. Alice rambled off directions and I found myself in front of Tiffany's. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I stood outside of the store.

"Come on, Brit," Alice said as she tugged on my arm. I followed her into the posh store and was greeted by a very flirtatious blonde woman.

"Welcome to Tiffany's," she purred, giving me a once over. I felt strangely dirty under her scrutiny. "I'm Traci. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend," I answered, giving a hard edge to my voice so to quash Traci's coy behavior.

"An engagement ring?" Traci asked, the disappointment lacing her tone.

"Not yet," I said. "A promise ring. We've only been together for a few months."

Her eyes perked up after that. I faintly heard 'there's hope for me yet!'

_No way, skank. You look like ass and I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. EWWWWWW!_

I agree, boys. She's just foul. Honestly, she reminds me of Tanya.

_Must you mention her? You know she wanted to jump your bones…_

Nuh uh.

_We're serious, Edward. Tanya wanted to become personally acquainted with us._

I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit. Gross.

"Well, we have some lovely silver rings," Traci said, giving me another appraising, yet leering look.

"I may not be looking for an engagement ring, but I know that I want to get my girlfriend something with diamonds," I said tersely.

"The Swing Ring would be perfect, Edward," Alice chimed in.

"Let's see that," I said, glaring at Traci.

With a grumble, Traci led us to the part of the store that housed engagement rings and wedding bands. She walked behind the counter. With a heavy sigh, she unlocked the case and pulled several different rings. The first ring was an eternity band with round diamonds. I nixed that right away. It looked too much like a wedding band. The next one was a combination of sapphires and diamonds. The diamonds were marquise shaped while the sapphires were round. The ring was pretty but not what I wanted. Perhaps for an anniversary or something, but not as a promise ring.

The final ring that Traci pulled was the one. It was three rings soldered together but all diamonds. Similar to the sapphire ring, the diamonds were marquise shaped with round white diamonds in between. Traci prattled on about the stones and the platinum setting. She said that it was a popular ring. I twisted the ring in my hand, smiling as the diamonds sparkled under the brilliant lights of the store. "I'll take it, Traci."

"Do you want to finance it or…?" Traci asked as she pulled out some paperwork.

"I'll pay for it in full," I smirked as I laid my black credit card next to the ring. She gulped and took the ring and my credit card to the register. In addition to the ring, I also bought the extended care policy. Traci finished the sale and handed me the robin's egg blue bag. Once we were done with the shop, Alice said that she wanted to help me plan Bella's trip to London. We were performing in October in London.

Alice and I planned the trip to my home town. I purchased the tickets for the flight and arranged our two weeks at the Landmark Hotel in the Marylebone area of London, near the West End. Nearly three hours later, reservations were made, flights were finalized and some 'bedazzling' later, I had completed Bella's birthday present. Alice had insisted that we make a certificate with some information about the trip to London. Alice did the writing while I made it 'sparkly.' She told me to frame it and give it to her along with some iconic London token. I knew exactly what I'd give to her: my father's edition of Shakespeare's comedies. I'd arrange to see some Shakespearian performance while in London as the connection.

Alice left my apartment after I put my presents for my girl in my closet, hidden behind some sweaters. As I was rearranging my clothes, my cell phone beeped from my pocket.

_Care for some dinner, baby? – B_

I smiled and tapped out my reply.  _Be down in a few. Love you, beautiful – E_

_Love you more –B_

I swiped my keys and trudged down to Bella's apartment. Since our trip to Chicago, we had been spending a great deal of time together. However, Bella didn't want to be overly 'needy' as she put it and insisted that we spend some time apart. I hated it. Immensely. I wanted to spend time with her and show her how much I loved her but I didn't want to smother her. I abided by her suggestion, as much as I didn't care for it. We still slept together, thankfully. I don't honestly think I could sleep without her nestled in my arms.

I made it down to Bella's place and slipped inside. The radio was on and Bella was dancing seductively to the music pumping through the room by the stove. Her ass was being hugged by her tight yoga pants and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, showing off her long and graceful neck. I eased behind her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped and squealed. "Edward!" she laughed.

I ran my lips along her neck. Bella melted against my chest. "I missed you, love," I cooed against her soft, fragrant skin. "How was your session with Emmett?"

"Good. Jasper was there and I'm cleared to skate," she said excitedly as she turned in my arms. "Want to go out tomorrow? I've been itching to work on our short program. I want to hear what you've done with that composition you wrote to make it two minutes long."

"I reworked it. Big time," I said as I kissed her soft, pillow-like lips.

_We want to kiss the other lips, bucko._

Sigh, me too.

"Carlisle has the recording?" Bella questioned.

"Yep. While you've been working with Emmett on your physical therapy, Rosalie and I were brainstorming some choreography ideas. I couldn't just NOT skate. I hope you're not mad," I said, frowning slightly.

"No, I'm not mad," she answered. "It's good that you and Rose got some ideas flowing. We're going to competing with this in less than two months, Edward. We need to be ready."

"We will be," I murmured, cupping her face with my hands. She kissed me chastely and turned back to our dinner. I smacked her ass and set the table. Apparently, Alice and Jasper were spending the evening at Jasper's townhouse, so we had the apartment to ourselves. We ate our dinner and then curled up on the couch to watch some television. Bella crashed against my chest while we were nestled together. I kissed her forehead and picked her up, carrying her back to her bedroom.

I removed her shoes and placed her between the sheets. I stripped off my clothes, down to my boxer briefs and crawled in next to her. Like magnets, we came together, Bella's head on my chest, right above my heart. With a smile, I drifted asleep.

xx FE xx

We spent the next four days on the ice, working on our short program. In all of my years of skating, I've never had a program come together so quickly. The song that I composed for my love, which I called 'Bella's Dream,' had a lyrical quality but some aspects of jazz and rock. Carlisle was working on procuring some studio musicians to make a full recording with the piano, a string quartet, drums, horns and bass. I was working on the arrangement for that instrumentation. Jasper called in a friend who was a music major in college and currently was working at UDub as a theory professor, to help me with the composition.

The day before Bella's birthday, Alice and Rosalie commandeered my girlfriend for some pampering. I was going to be keeping her 'hostage' for the whole day on her birthday and so they wanted to give Bella her gift the day before. We worked out on the ice in the morning and the afternoon was free. I was getting ready to leave when Emmett came into the locker room with Jasper.

"What's up, guys?" I asked as I finished wiping off my skates.

"So, it's Bellarina's birthday tomorrow," Emmett said. "Doing anything special?"

"Well, I'm planning on waking her up with breakfast in bed," I smirked. "Then, we're going to Pike's Public Market for some lunch and going to the first Starbucks. As long as Bella's lived in Seattle, she's never been."

"You're know you're a pussy," Jasper teased.

"Fuck you, Dr. Whitlock," I said as I tossed my towel at him. "Don't make me use my ammo on you."

"What the hell is this fucking ammo? I hate missing out on information," Emmett wailed.

"Please don't tell him, Edward. I'll behave. You're not a pussy," Jasper begged. I arched a brow. "Please?"

"Damn, Jas. Edward must have some real good dirt on you and I will find out what it is," Emmett promised. "So, what are you doing with your afternoon off?"

"Ironically enough, baking a cake," I said. "Bella's birthday cake. And you two assholes are going to help me."

"What? I'm not Betty Fucking Crocker, Masen," Emmett bellowed. "I'm not wearing a frilly apron and baking a god damned cake."

"I'll let you lick the bowl," I offered.

"Sold," they both replied.

_Too easy. WAAAAAY too easy._

We all piled into my car. Emmett had come in with Rose and Jasper's truck was in the shop. We drove to the supermarket and I grabbed the necessary items for the cake that we were making for Bella. Little did they know that my mom actually did some professional baking for some time and I learned how to make some of those specialty cakes.

We carried up all of the ingredients and I pulled out my Kitchen Aide. Emmett mumbled under his breath, saying that I was such a pansy. I smacked him upside the head and gave him a glare. I put the guys to work on making the filling for Bella's cake. It was some strawberry concoction that I created. They were diligently cutting up the strawberries while I made the sheet cakes. Once I had them in the oven, I began working on the strawberry mixture and had Emmett work on the butter cream frosting while Jasper was going to attempt to make fondant.

The fact that he knew what that was shocked me. To no end.

_Dr. Thong likes to wear women's panties and kind of knows how to bake. Do we see a disconnect here?_

Yes, we do.

_Jasper, give us your man card. Now._

*Holding out hand, waiting impatiently.*

_You know, we should be asking for YOUR man card, too._

Do you want to have sex?

_Yes!_

Then, shut the fuck up.

"Edward, the oven's dinging," Jasper said over the fondant. I shook off my inner conversation with my slightly demented gonads. I went and pulled out the sheet cake, allowing it to cool. I called in an order for some pizza. Emmett sat in the oversized chair while Jasper and I sunk into my couch. "So, a little birdie told me a secret, Emmett Eugene McCarty."

"Eugene!" I snorted.

"Fuck you, Jasperilla," Emmett growled. "I hate my fucking middle name. Why couldn't my grandfather have a cool middle name like Thor or He-Man?"

"Oh, that's much better," I laughed. "I'm Emmett Thor McCarty. That's hot, Em. I'd do you."

"I know. I'm the shit," Emmett said with a smirk. "Back to this birdie…what did you hear, Jasper?"

"That you have some bling for a Rosalie Lillian Hale," Jasper said with a smug grin.

Emmett's pale features turned a bright red. He buried his face in his hands, moaning quietly. "How did you know?"

"The birdie is small, fairy-like and sews like a fiend," Jasper snickered.

"Alice has such a big fucking mouth," Emmett grumbled.

"So, marriage, huh?" I asked, waggling my brows. "When are you planning on proposing?"

"In the next few days," Emmett whispered, fidgeting on the chair. "I'm recreating our first date and then proposing on the rink where I first saw her."

"What's the ring look like?" Jasper asked.

"It's a round diamond with a bunch of little diamonds around it," Emmett explained. "Cost me a mint but you know Rosie. The bigger the better. I saved for nearly six months for that damn ring."

"Congratulations, Emmett," I smiled.

"I haven't done it yet," he said nervously. "Let's hold off on the congratulations until she says yes, okay? And we really need to stop talking like this. I feel my wang retreating into my body and morphing into a vagina. We're like fucking chicks."

"Would like us to fart?" Jasper asked. He lifted his left butt cheek and let one rip.

"That's fucking disgusting," I said as I hopped up, darting away from the couch. "You defiled my couch."

Emmett bellowed and let out a loud burp. I groaned. With a scrunched up face, I got some air freshener and sprayed it in the living room. The guys were rolling in hysterics. "Bathroom humor is not all that funny, assholes," I growled.

"Yes. It is!" Jasper snickered.

"You want to know Jasper's secret, Emmett?" I asked. Jasper looked up at me and tackled me to the floor. His hands were covering my mouth.

"Bathroom humor is not funny. Now, shut up," Jasper pleaded. I nodded. Jasper released my mouth and he got back up.

Eventually the guys headed down to Bella and Alice's apartment. Rose was going home with Emmett and Jasper was staying with Alice. I spent most of the night working on Bella's cake. I put the finishing touches on it by three in the morning. It was a lopsided cake with strawberry filling and brightly colored icing. I covered it carefully before crawling into my cold, empty bed.

I tossed and turned until my alarm went off at eight in the morning. I grumbled and heaved my body from under the comforter. I showered and shaved. I had quite the badge of scruff on my face. Bella liked me with a few days' growth of whiskers, but I needed to make my face smooth like baby's ass. Not looking like Grizzly Adams.

After I dressed, I made myself some coffee and tried to wake myself up. I managed to feel more alert and I drove to a local florist. I picked up the bouquet of flowers for my love that I had pre-ordered. I slipped the saleswoman an extra tip before I headed back to the apartment. Stealthily, I headed up to Bella's place. I entered the apartment where Alice and Jasper were just leaving. Alice told me to have fun and good luck. Jasper gave me a wink.

I snuck into Bella's bedroom, placing the flowers on her dresser. She was curled around her bear that I had gotten her from Mariner's game. Her lower lip was jutting out slightly and she was snoring quietly. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and went into her kitchen. I gathered the ingredients for French toast and quickly prepared my special birthday breakfast for Bella.

I finished making the food. Placing it on a tray, I carried it to Bella's bedroom. I put the tray on the desk in her room. I crouched down and caressed her cheeks. "Bella," I cooed. "Wake up, my gorgeous girl."

"Argh," she grumbled as she pulled the pillow over her face. I laughed quietly and pulled the pillow from her vice-like grip. "It's too damn early, Edward. Get back in bed and cuddle with me."

"I'll cuddle with you after you eat something special that I made for you, love," I said.

"You dunked in chocolate?" she giggled.

"That's dessert for tonight," I said dryly. She rolled over and looked at me, eyeing me warily with her expressive brown eyes. Her pale skin was slightly flushed from sleep and she had some lines on her cheeks from her pillow. She was absolutely perfect. I stood up and placed the tray of breakfast over her legs. I lit a candle that I placed on the French toast and serenaded her, singing Happy Birthday. Her flush grew to a bright red blush and she buried her face in her hands.

Bella looked at me, her chocolate eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Edward. This is all so sweet," she murmured.

"Anything for my birthday girl," I said with a crooked grin. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more, Edward. Though being away from you last night sucked," she grumbled. "Why couldn't stay with you?"

"Because I was working on something for your birthday, my love," I said. "You'll see it when we have dinner at my apartment tonight. You eat your breakfast and I'm going to clean up the kitchen."

"Edward, no. Let me do that," she said with a pout.

"Nope. Your birthday. You are doing nothing. Enjoy your breakfast, love," I smiled. I kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to clean up my mess. I finished putting the pots and pans into the dishwasher when Bella came out, carrying the tray. "I would have gotten that, Bell."

"I'm a year older. Not an invalid," she giggled. "Thank you for breakfast. Did you get some?"

"I did," I smirked. "I ate before I brought yours into your room."

She hopped up on the counter, tossing her hair into a sloppy bun. She was in a tight black camisole that clearly showed that she was braless. On her legs was a pair of black shorts that were barely legal.

_Can we fuck her now?_

No. No fucking, boys. Making love.

_Pussy._

Bite. Me.

"So, lover boy, what do you have planned for my birthday?"

"Stuff."

"That's not really helpful, Edward," she said with a sardonic grin.

"Fun stuff, just for my girl," I winked. "We can just relax for a few hours before we head out for the first part of your day."

"It's nothing big, is it?" she asked, nibbling on her fingernail.

I walked to where she was sitting on the counter. I slid between her legs, cupping her face and gazing into her eyes. "Nothing big. Alice wanted to do this huge blowout but I told her no. After what happened with Jacob, I assumed that you didn't want to have a big birthday party at a club."

"And she listened?" Bella squeaked. "What did you do? She never listens to me."

"I just reasoned with her," I said as I traced my hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. "She relented but only after I had her help in getting your present."

"Oh lord," Bella groaned as she laid her head on my shoulder. "She didn't force you to get me something pink and frilly, did she?"

"No, baby. I promise you will like it," I laughed as I kissed her neck, nibbling on her soft skin.

"Ungh, Edward," she moaned.

"Yes?" I snickered as I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and flicked it lightly.

"I'm going to shower and get ready. What should I wear?"

_Nothing?_

One track mind, boys.

 _Admit it, you want to see your girl naked, writhing underneath you while you_ MAKE LOVE _to her._

I do.

"A pair of jeans, baby. Nothing too fancy," I said as I kissed her nose.

"I'm already loving this birthday," she chortled. "Help me down?"

I latched her legs around my waist and carried her to the bathroom. Bella swatted at my chest as I carried her. I kissed her sweetly before I closed the door. While she was in the shower, I went up to my own apartment and changed my clothes. I also cleaned up my apartment and made the bedroom more romantic. Alice had convinced me to get some candles and flowers for the bedroom to make it romantic. I didn't divulge the fact that Bella and I MAY make love tonight, but she deduced it. I didn't want to admit it, but I did accept the delivery of candles from a raven haired fairy with a serious case of jumpiness.

I finished dressing in a white button down shirt, jeans and a brown jacket. I slipped on my brown boots. I got back to Bella's apartment. I plopped down on the couch and flipped through some stations on the television.

Bella came out ten minutes later wearing a pair of jeans, a pink tank top and some sweater with a bunch of different colors in it, specifically purple, pink and light teal. Her hair was curled and wild, hanging over her shoulders. Her makeup was soft, enhancing her natural beauty. However, her face was slightly pained. "You okay, love?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "My father called and wished me a happy birthday. That was sweet. He said that he sent me a card with my present. However, my mother is fighting him on everything on the divorce. Plus, she's still trying to access my accounts. Her name is not on any of my accounts and doesn't have any legal claim to that money."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Bella curled up next to me and shrugged. "Have you hired an attorney?"

"I have one on retainer for any legal issues for my skating. He pretty much explained to me that my mom can't touch my money but it's still not stopping her," Bella muttered.

"Don't let her foolishness ruin your birthday, love," I said. "You want to head out now?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she quipped.

"Nope," I said with a brief but searing kiss to her perfect mouth. I hopped up and pulled Bella up with me. She scowled adorably as I dragged her to the door. I led her out of her apartment, locking the door as we left.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going? Are you going to kill me and deposit my body into the Puget Sound?" she grumbled.

"It's a surprise, baby. Stop being such a grump," I said with a lopsided smile. "Enjoy this. Be grateful I didn't blindfold you."

"You wouldn't!" Bella exclaimed. "Edward!"

I just laughed as I opened the door to my Volvo. Bella slipped inside, sticking out her tongue as she got into the passenger seat. I chuckled. I backed the car out of the spot and left the parking garage. I threaded my fingers with Bella's and drove us to Pike's Market. I had planned on purchasing the ingredients for her birthday dinner while we were here.

"Pike's?" Bella asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yep. You're going to help me plan your birthday dinner. Everything that we get here today, I'll use to cook your meal tonight," I smiled. "But first, I need some coffee. I was up very late working on dessert. Fancy some Starbucks?"

"Like going to the first Starbucks?" Bella squeaked.

"Yep. You've never been and I've always wanted to go, so why not kill two birds with one stone, yeah?" I asked. She smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, my love. I need caffeine!" I parked the car and we walked, hand in hand, to Starbucks. I ordered a Venti Café Americano with two extra shots of espresso. Bella got a grande caramel macchiato. We sat down on an extra large chair and sipped our drinks. I lightly ran my hand down Bella's arm, kissing her periodically while we relaxed in the Starbucks. We were relaxed, happy and in love. Life couldn't get more perfect than what I had right now.

"I love you, Edward," Bella murmured. "Thank you for making my birthday something special and abiding by my wishes."

"I'd do anything for you, my Bella," I said as I kissed her temple. "I love you, more, baby. So much, Bell."

She smiled and kissed my lips sweetly before nestling further against my chest. We finished our coffees and went into the market. We wandered around, just looking at all of the fresh produce and food. I plucked a rose from a vendor, tossing some money to the woman selling them. I handed Bella the flower and she blushed furiously but accepted my gift.

We spent several hours roaming around the market. It was decided that I was going to make Bella's favorite meal, mushroom ravioli with Alfredo sauce and pancetta. We also had ingredients for a Greek salad and some asparagus as a side dish. Both of our hands were laden with bags and we trudged back to my car. Bella and I drove back to the apartment building and went up to my place. I took out the ingredients and began preparing our dinner. Bella tried to help, but I gently guided her to the couch to watch some television. I put a glass of wine into her hand, telling her to relax and let me spoil her.

Bella pouted but sat down. I set up a DVD for her and I began working in the kitchen. I spent the better part of the afternoon working on her ravioli. I made them from scratch. As I was cooking, I checked on Bella. She was curled up on the couch, sleeping. I grabbed a blanket and covered her tiny body, kissing her cheek. I used the time that she was asleep to set the table and finish with the birthday décor. The dining room was set using my nicer plates. I placed the salad that I had prepared onto the table along with wine glasses and champagne flutes. I put some tapers into the candlestick holders that Alice insisted that I get when I was shopping with her. Once the table was set, I went back into the kitchen to work on the Alfredo sauce for the ravioli.

An hour later, dinner was made and I went to wake up my sleepy beauty on the couch. "Isabella," I crooned. "Wake up, baby."

"Huh?" she asked sleepily. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's no big deal, love. You must have been tired," I said as I sat down next to her, brushing her curls from her face. "Anyhow, dinner's ready, Bell."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since you sat down," I snickered. I pulled her up from the couch and snuck behind her. I covered Bella's eyes with my hands. She stiffened. "I promise you won't fall, beautiful."

"I hope not," she said flatly. I laughed quietly and guided her toward the dining room. I released my hands from her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I placed my chin on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. "Edward!"

"You like?"

"I love," she purred. "It's so elegant and sophisticated."

I released my grip around her body and led her to the table. I gallantly pulled out the chair for her. She sat down, giving me a bright smile. I snuck back into the kitchen and carried out our appetizers, some shrimp and scallop dish that I whipped up. I poured some white wine into Bella's wine glass before I sat down. I poured some into my glass and I picked it up. "I propose a toast," I smirked.

"Oh goodness," she laughed. "Should I be afraid?"

"Terribly," I quipped. "Pick up your glass, woman."

Bella rolled her eyes and picked up her wine glass. "Your toast, Mr. Masen?"

"To my beautiful love," I smiled. "May all of her birthday wishes come true today and for the rest of her life. I love you, baby."

"Edward," she whispered. "That was so sweet. Thank you."

"Before you begin your dinner, I want you to open up one of your presents, love," I smiled.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Edward," she chastised quietly.

"Oh, hush. You deserve it all, Bell. Happy birthday," I said as I handed her the bag with the book of Shakespearean plays along with the 'certificate' for an extended stay in London. She gave me a pointed look before attacking the tissue paper in the brightly colored bag. She pulled out the book and held it reverently in her hands. I nibbled on my fingernail as she opened the worn but loved cover.

"Edward, this is your father's," she said, clutching the book to her chest. "You should have this."

"My father got that anthology of Shakespearean plays for my mom as a way to woo her. He thought when he was younger that every person from England was well-versed in Shakespeare. Alas, my mother was definitely not but she kept it as a memento of his silliness. When I started dating, my father gave me the book so I could give it to a woman to 'woo her.' I just rolled my eyes at him. 'Whatever, Pops,' was my response. But, looking through your library and knowing your major, you probably would enjoy it," I rambled.

"I do, Edward. But why Shakespeare?" she asked.

"There's more," I prompted. "To the present, that is."

She frowned and dug back in the bag. She pulled out the certificate with pictures of London and the dates blazoned on the colorful paper. "Wait a minute…LONDON?" she squealed.

"Yep. We're performing there in October and I extended our trip for two weeks, love," I smirked. "My mum would love to see you again."

"Isn't she in town now?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately not. Something popped up with work and she couldn't get away," I frowned. "Anyhow, we're flying into Heathrow and staying at the Landmark Hotel which is quite posh for the time that we're there. I'm currently planning some truly authentic London-y things to do to give you the whole experience."

"This is going to sound weird, but will your accent change?" she giggled.

"Probably. It'll become more pronounced. I've noticed that I'm Amercanized a lot of my vowels," I sighed. "Very spread vowels. I hate it."

"Only you would notice that, Edward," she snorted. "I can't believe you're taking me to London."

"I want to take you all over the world, Bella," I murmured, giving her a soft smile. "Show off my mad multi-lingual skills."

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Fluently? Three. English, obviously. French and Spanish," I answered. "I have passable Italian and a few rudimentary phrases in German, too."

"Holy hell," she breathed. "I am good at English but my Spanish is a hot mess. I mean, horrible. I can't roll my 'r's'."

I laughed lightly and pushed Bella's appetizer toward her. She blushed. We ate our appetizers while Bella asked me about some places that I had been to in England. I cleared our appetizers and brought out the main course. Bella was itching to help, but I insisted that she relax and let me spoil her. I finished plating the meal. With a flourish, I placed the dish in front of my love. "This looks like a restaurant meal, Edward," she gushed.

"Looks can be deceiving. It could taste like arse," I chuckled as I sat back down.

"Doubtful," she laughed. "Thank you for all of this, Edward. So far this has been the best birthday ever. I mean ever."

"Really? Surely, you've had good birthdays prior to this."

"Prior to this, my best birthday was my sixth birthday," Bella asked as she popped in ravioli into her mouth. "Holy Mary, this is the best ravioli I've ever eaten. Did you buy these?"

"Nope. I made him with my own two hands," I smiled.

"Shut the fuck up. Really?"

"Yes, really. Back to you sixth birthday. Why was that your best birthday prior to this one?" I asked, arching a brow as I dug into my own meal.

"My father built me a tree house," she answered. "He had spent the whole night before my birthday putting finishing touches on my tree house, making it ultra-girly and perfect for his little girl. I loved it. Renee thought it was stupid. 'Why does a little girl need a tree house? Have a Barbie.' I hated fucking Barbies. They are all insanely tall and fucking blonde. Not the ideal exemplar for a petite brunette."

"Hmmmm, a plastic Barbie with boobs that would cause her to topple over, a waist that is smaller than Scarlett O'Hara's and bleach blonde hair OR the most beautiful woman in the world? I think I'll go with the most beautiful woman in the world. You're real. And mine."

"Yours," she purred, looking up at me through her lashes. "All yours. Tonight."

_Really? We can make love to her? SCHWING!_

I have no words, boys. I knew that today it was coming, but to hear her say that…No. Words. There's zero blood flow to my head, right now.

_That's because you have a boner the size of Texas, cowboy._

"Edward?" Bella giggled.

"Huh?" I answered, blinking my sex-induced haze from my mind.

"I lost you, babe," she said as she ruffled my hair. "You okay?"

"Fantastic, love," I replied with a lopsided grin. "Are you done with your ravioli?"

"God, yes. I'm stuffed," she said as she patted her flat tummy. "You have to make that again, though. I mean, that was the best meal I've had in years. The ravioli were perfectly  _al dente_."

"Thank you, love," I smiled as I picked up her plate. She gathered the rest of the plates, despite my protests. We put the food into plastic containers. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

"Not right now," she giggled. "Give me some time and then I'll be ready for dessert."

I nodded and started doing the dishes. Bella helped me wash the plates. We worked together, having a fun time. We switched when it came to doing the pots. I was putting the large skillet into the cabinet when I felt a spray of cold water on back. I stood up and glared at Bella. "Oops," she giggled as she held up the water hose from the sink.

"You just sprayed me?" I asked as I stalked over to her. I got closer and she splashed cold water in my face. I blew out the water and managed to snatch the sprayer from her. I doused her shirt as she squealed loudly. She reached into the sink and started shoveling water at me with her bare hands, drenching my white button-down shirt.

"Truce!" she shrieked.

I dropped the hose and backed away. She laughed maniacally and sprayed me unabashedly, completely dousing my hair. "You are so going to pay for that, Isabella Marie," I snickered. I arched a brow and scooped her over my shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down," she squealed as she pounded on my back. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm completely soaked, baby," I said as I gently swatted at her ass. "Turnabout's fair play, Swan." I carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower, dumping her unceremoniously onto the ground of my bathroom.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" she screamed. "I can't believe you tossed me into the shower." She pulled on my belt buckle and I tumbled into the shower, continuing to get my own body soaked. We laughed hysterically in the shower. "Nice hair, Edward. I like the 'sex hair' look better. The drenched, plastered to your head is not a good for your facial features."

"My hair wouldn't be plastered to my head if a certain woman hadn't sprayed me with water," I teased as I gently tickled her sides.

"Okay, wearing wet jeans is not my idea of a good time. I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Can you hand me my bag from earlier today?" she asked me.

I nodded and helped her up. I stripped out of my sodden clothes. I pulled on a pair of black and white plaid sleep pants along with a black v-neck t-shirt that was tight. I swiped Bella's large purple purse and placed it in the bathroom. She smiled at me and gently nudged me out of the bathroom. I went and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. I finished in the kitchen and went into the living room, lighting a few candles as I went. Before I sat down on the couch, I slipped into the bedroom and grabbed Bella's present. The one that I was most nervous about. Would she like it? Would she say that it's too soon? Would she laugh at me?

_Dude, you're a fucking pussy. She's getting diamonds. She'll cream her lacy little panties. Chillax, Romeo._

So romantic, douchebags.

I put the bag under the cocktail and piped some soft, romantic jazz through the apartment. I grabbed our wine glasses from the dining room and sat down on the couch, curling my legs underneath me. I heard a quiet cough behind me. Turning around, I saw Bella in a light taupe sleep set with pink bows at bust and the waist. It was incredibly demure and undeniably sexy. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her face was flushed from our exertions in the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure if we were 'done' for the night, so I changed into my pajamas," she said, blushing a perfect shade of pink.

"You look so beautiful, Bell," I said reverently. I patted the spot next to me on the couch. She smiled and sat down next to me, cuddling up against my chest. "Do you want your last present?"

"Do you have a bow on your body somewhere?" she giggled, pulling at the waistband of my pants.

"No, Bella," I said dryly. "Just the thought of putting a ribbon or bow anywhere near that is just wrong."

"It's not like you're going to cut off the circulation," she said, looking up at me innocently.

"Isabella," I warned. "No bows. No ribbons. No pink tutus. Dork." I eased out from underneath her and swiped the Tiffany's bag from the table. "Happy birthday, my love. I hope you like it."

"This is a Tiffany's bag, Edward," she said.

"Really? I thought it was a TJ Maxx bag," I quipped.

"You're funny, Edward. Fucking hysterical," she said with a wry grin. "This better be like a keychain or something."

"Nope," I smirked. "What kind of cheap bastard do you take me for? A keychain?"

She pouted and fumbled with the bag. "I don't want you spending money on me unnecessarily."

"Bella, I want to spend money on you. I love you. It's my job as your boyfriend to spoil you," I said as cupped her face in my hands. "I'm holding the most important thing in my hands right now. You're my life, Bell. I will do anything to make you happy. Forever."

Her brown eyes were brimming with tears. She nodded and leaned forward, kissing my lips softly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, beautiful," I smiled. I placed the bag into her lap. "Open your gift, love."

She gave me a timid grin as she pulled out the box from the blue bag. With shaking fingers, she removed the white ribbon from the box and placed it on the table. She shook the box and the small wooden box inside slid out. Now it was my time to feel the nerves. My palms were sweating and I was trembling slightly. With a sweet smile, she cracked open the lid of the jewelry box. "Oh, Edward…" she breathed. "It's…"

"A promise," I murmured.

"A promise?"

"I know we've been together for a short time, a few months. But, I know that you're it for me, Bella. I want to see you in a white dress walking down the aisle to me, becoming my wife. This ring," I said as I took it out the box, sliding it onto her left ring finger, "is my promise that I will be yours in every way. As your best friend, your lover, your husband, the father of our children and your soul mate." I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckle. "A perfect fit, baby."

"Edward," she whispered. "That is the…I can't even express what I want to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Bella," I murmured. "Just wearing this ring tells me what I want to know: that you want the same things with me."

"I do, Edward. I love you and I want you to make love to me," she whispered. "Please?"

My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom, to make love to my future wife.

**A/N: Please don't hate me. Please! I promise you that I will make this lemon extra juicy. I wanted her first time to be in Bella's POV. Anyhow, up next will be the big moment between our two lovebirds. Also, some time will be spent with Jared, our surly boy who has Edward wrapped around his little finger and preparations for the departure to London. As always, sneak peeks and teasers are on my blog; link on my profile. Leave me some love, please. Thanks oodles!**


	17. Love and Promises

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Love and Costumes**

**EPOV**

" _Open your gift, love."_

_She gave me a timid grin as she pulled out the box from the blue bag. With shaking fingers, she removed the white ribbon from the box and placed it on the table. She shook the box and the small wooden box inside slid out. Now it was my time to feel the nerves. My palms were sweating and I was trembling slightly. With a sweet smile, she cracked open the lid of the jewelry box. "Oh, Edward…" she breathed. "It's…"_

" _A promise," I murmured._

" _A promise?"_

" _I know we've been together for a short time, a few months. But, I know that you're it for me, Bella. I want to see you in a white dress walking down the aisle to me, becoming my wife. This ring," I said as I took it out the box, sliding it onto her left ring finger, "is my promise that I will be yours in every way. As your best friend, your lover, your husband, the father of our children and your soul mate." I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckle. "A perfect fit, baby."_

" _Edward," she whispered. "That is the…I can't even express what I want to say…"_

" _You don't have to say anything, Bella," I murmured. "Just wearing this ring tells me what I want to know: that you want the same things with me."_

" _I do, Edward. I love you and I want you to make love to me," she whispered. "Please?"_

_My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom, to make love to my future wife._

**BPOV**

Holy crap. We're doing this. Edward is carrying me to his bedroom to make love to me. Am I ready for this?

_Yes, chickadee. You're ready._

He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. "Just give me a second, love," he whispered. "I want this to be perfect for you."

"It already is," I replied, looking up at him through my lashes. He blushed and caressed my cheek. Unfortunately, he stepped away and lit some candles in his bedroom, bathing the room in a soft, flickering glow. After he lit the final candle, Edward turned to me and gave me my favorite smile: his adorable lopsided smirk. I replied in kind.

Edward crawled onto the bed and pulled me to his body. "Baby, I want you to know that if you are not comfortable or if I hurt you, tell me to stop," he murmured.

"You can't hurt me, Edward. You're too good," I said quietly, cupping his cheek with my hand. "I trust you. With my life."

He gazed into my eyes. His jade orbs pierced through my very soul as he stared at me. I bit my lip under his scrutiny but it wasn't out of nerves. The intensity of his gaze was indescribable. I could feel the love emanating from his being and I wanted to be joined with him, in every way. Mind, body and soul.

"I love you, Isabella," he muttered before he covered my mouth with his. His large hands circled my waist. My fingers danced up to his damp hair from our water fight. His lips moved with mine, nipping and sucking at my mouth. Our tongues tangled together in a fight of dominance. I relented to Edward's expertise and let him take me.

His hand moved from my waist and down to my hip, traveling further south to my knee. He captured my leg and hitched it over his own hip, pressing his arousal against my body. It rubbed deliciously against my crotch. I bucked my hips at the feeling causing Edward to groan quietly. My hands moved from Edward's hair and glided down his muscular back. I could feel the muscles contract as my fingers traced over the sinews of his body. I reached the hem of his t-shirt and slipped my fingers underneath the soft cotton, pressing them into his heated skin. I dragged my hands up, bringing the shirt with them. It was halfway up his back when Edward pulled away and tossed the shirt from his body. It fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Edward rolled onto his back and pulled me over his lap. My legs were straddling his hips while continued to kiss each other languidly. The strap of my camisole slipped from my shoulder. Edward's mouth moved from mine and he kissed down my neck. He stopped and nibbled at the sensitive part behind my ear. As he kissed my neck, Edward released my ponytail from its holder. My curls tumbled down my back. Edward's lips moved down to the swell of my breast. His tongue moved along my skin as my camisole fell further down my body. Almost half of my breast was exposed to him. My head was thrown back and my fingers were knotted in his messy bronze hair.

Edward's fingers moved up my sides and gently pulled my camisole from my body. It joined his shirt on the floor. He looked up at me. His eyes were filled with lust, desire and love. Edward's hands moved along my skin. He traced up my arms, igniting my body in flames. His fingertips across my chest, running along my collarbone. His eyes never left mine as he gently cupped my breasts with his slightly calloused hands. I arched my back, pressing my chest further into his touch. He released one of my breasts and pulled me closer to his body. His hand moved to my neck and he kissed me with all of the passion and fire that I've ever felt. "Bella," he murmured against my lips, falling from his mouth like a prayer. "My Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I muttered as I kissed down his chiseled jaw. With my teeth, I nibbled on his ear. Edward's fingertips rolled my nipples as I moaned. Loudly. Like porn star loud. Edward chuckled as he kissed down my chest. He wrapped his lips around my nipple and flicked it with his tongue. With each flick, my hips moved with it. It was his turn to groan.

"Bella," he croaked. "You're driving me insane, love."

"Ditto, baby," I quipped. Edward's head snapped up and he gave me a low, playful growl.

_Fuck, that's hot. The humidity is 1000% right now. Completely drenched through._

Uh huh.

Edward rolled his hips and I was on my back. I squeaked at the swift movement, staring up at my boyfriend. His eyes were still filled with love but they were darkened with the deepest desire and passion. His hair was sticking up every which way from my fingers that had been tangled in his bronze mane. His skin glowed from the candles. The tattoo along his ribs nearly popped out in comparison to the paleness of his skin. The muscles in his shoulders were straining as he held himself above me. "You are so beautiful, Bella," he said as he ran his finger down the valley of my breasts and circling my navel. He reached to the pink bow at my waist and released the satin. He pulled on the shorts, dragging them down my legs. I lay before him in my lacy, pink thong.

He crawled up to my face and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pulling him to my body with my legs, he fell on top of me with a quiet 'oomph.' He tried to scramble away but I held firm, relishing in his weight covering me. As I held him there, I began pushing his sleep pants over his hips. Soon, his pants were on the floor with the rest of our clothing and Edward was naked. He had taken off his boxers after our water fight. I could feel his warm skin of his ass against my legs.

Our kisses had become feverish as our hands roamed freely over our bodies. Edward pulled away and began kissing down my body. He reached my waist and looked up at me coyly. "I really like these, Bell. But, I'd like them more if they were gone," he purred seductively. His fingers hooked on the sides and pulled them down my legs. My face flushed as he tossed the panties over the side of the bed. Edward gently lifted my leg and he pressed hot, wet kisses up my leg from ankle to my core. He reached the apex of my thighs and he moved to the other leg. As he got closer and closer to my center, my body moved of its own accord, desperately wanting him to connect with my most intimate place.

"What do you want me to do, Isabella?" Edward asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"I want you, Edward," I begged. "Please?"

"I know you want me, Isabella. What do you want me to do? Tell me," he growled.

He was always the more aggressive person in the bedroom. I never really told him what to do. Part of it was the fact that I was still getting used to my sexuality. The other part was the fact that I was so shy. I couldn't imagine saying words like cock or pussy. I'd said them before but blushed a bright crimson in response. "I want to feel you, Edward," I hedged.

"With what? My tongue? My cock? My fingers?" he asked as he teased me with his fingers. I whimpered quietly. "Tell me, Isabella."

"Your tongue, Edward," I simpered.

"Where?"

_Tell him. PLEASE! There's some major spontaneous combustion going on down here!_

I drew in a deep breath and sat up, staring into his darkened emerald orbs. "My pussy, Edward," I said, arching my brow.

He smiled wickedly and kissed me, devouring my mouth. All too quickly he pulled away and dropped between my legs. He spread my thighs with his hands and dove into my core. His tongue ran along the length of my slit. I fell back, arching my back and moaning wantonly. His lips wrapped around my clit and he flicked it with his tongue. "So sweet," he mumbled against my skin. "Perfect."

I tangled my fingers into his hair and encouraged him to continue his ministrations with his tongue. He chuckled and abided by my non-verbal request. His kisses, nibbles and suckles were fervent, obviously excited at what was happening. My moans were loud and wanton. He spread my lower lips and his tongue teased my clit. My hands were clenching the bedspread at the feeling. He slid one of his fingers into my body. "Edward," I murmured.

"Yes, love?" he asked as he languidly moved his hand in and out of my body.

"I need you," I pleaded. "I love you and I want you to make love to me."

He smiled softly and removed his finger from my pussy. He moved up to me and kissed me sweetly as he reached into the nightstand. He sat back on his haunches and tore open a condom wrapper. He quickly sheathed his arousal in the latex. Edward moved back to hover over me. His fingers glided over my cheeks. "I love you, my Bella. Please let me know if you are uncomfortable, baby," he whispered.

"I need to feel you," I said as I caressed his slightly stubbly cheeks. "Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours."

"Mine," he said as he kissed me softly. I felt the head of his penis nuzzle my folds. All he needed to do was thrust and I'd be his. "You're sure about this?"

"I want you, Edward," I murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, more, Bell," he whispered as he gently pushed into my body. My pussy stretched to fit him inside. Edward was not a tiny lad. Quite the opposite, really. It was painful but it felt perfect. I felt like I was giving him a part of my soul as he entered me. He stopped and looked down at me, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," I whispered, looking up at him. He kissed me softly and he thrust his hips with a little more gusto. I felt a slight pain inside and I whimpered. That was it; I was no longer a virgin. Edward stilled and covered my face with soft kisses. He murmured that he loved me as he held me. He asked if it was okay to move and I nodded. He moved languidly in and out of my body. His eyes never leaving mine as he thrust into me.

"You feel so good, Bella," he said quietly. "Like you were made for me."

"I'm yours, Edward," I responded as I brushed a wayward hair from his forehead. "I'll always be yours."

He smiled crookedly and muttered 'mine' before covering my mouth with his. He rolled his hips and we were reversed. I was perched on his lap and he was still inside of me. His hands moved to my hips and he guided me over his cock. I rotated my hips slightly while I moved up and down his hardened length. "Fuck, Bella. That feels so good," he snarled erotically. His English accent becoming more pronounced. I took his hands from my waist and laced my fingers through his. I pushed his arms above his head as I continued to ride him. Edward's lips wrapped around one of my nipples. I let out a strangled something…it wasn't a groan, definitely not a moan. I had no idea what it was but the feeling I was getting from Edward's mouth on my breast and his body moving in and out of me was indescribable. "I'm so close, Bella."

I released his hands and sat back on his lap. Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist. His hands moved me how he wanted and I could feel my own orgasm build. His lips moved along my neck as his thrusts increased in speed and intensity. The sound of our skin slapping together filled the bedroom. "Edward," I whisper yelled. "Baby…"

"Let go, my Bella," he said against my skin. "I need to feel you come. Come for me, love."

That did it. Hearing him seductively tell me to come caused me to explode around him. My head fell against his sweaty shoulder and I bit down lightly on the skin of his neck. Apparently my release triggered his and he roared in ecstasy. He pumped into me a few more times before he put his head against my chest. "That was incredible, Bella," he said breathily. "I've never felt anything like that."

I chuckled and twined my fingers into his soft hair. "Me neither, baby," I said as I kissed his neck.

"I know that, Bell. Let me rephrase. I've never made love to woman before," he said.

"Not Kate?" I asked.

"No. It was just sex for her. And my first time was well, a hot mess," he groaned. "I felt so connected with you, love. I am so over the moon happy that we finally did this. That you trusted me to make love to you."

"I trust you with my life, Edward," I said quietly. "I love you. I'm yours."

"As I'm yours, Bell." He picked up my hand and placed over his rapidly beating heart. "This will only ever beat for you. My heart, my mind, my soul and my body are yours. Unequivocally yours."

I mirrored his actions on my chest, above my heart. "My heart will beat only for you, Edward. I love you."

"I adore, cherish and love you, Bella. Forever," he said with a lopsided smirk. He kissed me passionately and I felt him stirring inside of my body. He pulled away, ducking his head adorably. "I'm going to stop before this turns into a sex marathon. I don't want you being sore or anything. Besides, I have dessert to feed you."

"Does it involve chocolate and you?" I quipped.

"Alas, no," he said as he slipped out of my body. I felt strangely empty without him inside of me. He swiped his sleep pants from the floor and darted into the bathroom. He came out a few moments later in the pants and the toilet draining. He'd flushed the condom. "Here, love. Put this on and come with me. I don't want to stumble and ruin your cake." He tossed his t-shirt to me.

"You bought me a cake?" I asked.

"No. I made you a cake," he retorted. I quickly pulled the shirt on over my body. Edward slung me onto his back and carried me to the kitchen. He gently placed me onto the kitchen counter. I squeaked when my naked ass hit the granite counter top. He gave me an adorable smile as he went into his pantry. I arched a brow as I waited for him to come out. When he did, Edward was carrying a lopsided and colorful cake. It looked like something you'd see on one of those cake shows. It was absolutely perfect. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my Bella. Happy birthday to you," he sang.

I giggled as Edward placed my cake next to me on the counter. "Make a wish, love."

I closed my eyes and imagined our future: our wedding, our children, our grandchildren, our lives and I wanted it all. With him. I gently ran my fingers over my new ring on my left hand and smiled before I blew out the candles on the cake. I opened my eyes. I looked into Edward's green orbs and was surprised at how much love was there. "Thank you for the best birthday ever, Edward. I don't think I've ever had a better day. I love you."

"I love you, baby," he said as he kissed me chastely. "Now, I've worked up an appetite. Want to cut your cake?"

I nodded and opened the drawer beneath me. I pulled out a knife and cut a slice for us. Edward fed me the cake with his fingers. I licked them as he placed the most delicious cake ever into my mouth and he was a goner. He let out a strangled groan as he darted away. I pouted but saw why he left. When Edward came back, he had three condoms in his hand.

We made love on the kitchen counter, the couch and eventually back in the bed before we fell into a sexually sated sleep.

xx FE xx

The day after my birthday, I woke up so sore. Down there. Edward had been nothing but gentle. However, we were quite enthusiastic at the possibility of being together. I groaned quietly as I shifted in the bed. "Morning, love," Edward said quietly.

"Morning," I replied, my voice thick with sleep. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but I'm guessing you're not," he murmured. I opened one eye and saw a very sad boyfriend. "How sore are you?"

"I'm okay, Edward. Don't worry about me," I said as I sat up. My body protested and I grimaced.

"Too late. I'm worrying," he said.

"Edward, I knew that I would be sore. I'd never done  _that_  before and I expected it," I said firmly. "I'm okay. I'll just soak in the bathtub for and take some ibuprofen."

"Don't move," Edward said quickly. He darted out of the bed and I heard him putter in the bathroom. The water turned on and he came back with an impish grin on his face. He gently picked me up, sheets and all, and carried me to the bathroom. Edward kissed me lightly as he untangled me from the sheets. He tenderly picked me up and placed me in the bubble bath. Thank goodness I was still naked from our final romp. Edward slid in behind me and held me to his chest. "Better?"

"Much," I said as I cuddled against him. "I really do appreciate everything you did for me yesterday, Edward. It was a perfect day."

"Great, I have to beat perfection next year for your birthday," he snickered as he kissed my bare shoulder. "How can I top that?"

"You're smart. You can figure it out," I teased. "I really wish we could spend all day together, cuddled in your bed."

"I know, love," he murmured. "But, we have to practice. We're premiering our new programs in London for the competition there."

"I thought it was just an exhibition," I said.

"No. As it turns out, it is a competition. Liam texted me and said it's a Grand Prix competition. It'll be our first official competition as a pair," he said quietly.

I nodded, unable to talk. I pulled my knees to my chest and felt my heart stammer against my ribs. I was ready for an exhibition. Not a competition. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he rubbed my back. "Love? Are you okay?"

"A competition?" I squeaked. "We're not ready."

Edward turned me around and pulled me so I was face-to-face with him. "We will be, Bella. We're going to be unstoppable. Our short program is getting stronger every day and the long is solid. Do you trust me?"

"With everything that I am," I answered, looking into his green eyes.

"Then trust me…believe me…when I say that we will be ready. I'm not like Alice. Omniscient and all that jazz, but I do have a very strong feeling that we're going to be on top of that podium at the competition in London."

I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on, Bell. You can do better than that," he snickered as he tickled my sides lightly. I giggled and swatted at his chest playfully. "That's better. Come on, love. Let's finish our bath and then get fitted for our costumes. Alice sent me a text around five this morning telling us to come to her shop."

"At five?"

"Apparently she really wants to fit us for our costumes," he shrugged. "She's an odd duck, that one."

"Odd duck? That's an odd expression," I laughed. He arched a brow and dunked me in the water. We laughed and played in the bathtub, sloshing around until we were all pruny. Afterward, we dressed and ate a lazy breakfast of my birthday cake. I swear, that was the best birthday cake I'd ever eaten. And EDWARD made it. I was shocked. I mean rolling on the floor shocked. We finished our breakfast and got dressed. Edward put on a pair of jeans and a waffle knit Henley. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and one of his fleece jackets. I was swimming in it but I didn't have any shirts up here and I couldn't put on my still soaked tank top from yesterday.

We swung by my apartment so I could pick up my skates and we drove to Alice's shop. Edward parked his car on the street and helped me out of the Volvo. We walked into the colorful shop. "Alice?" I called out.

"In the back, Bellarina," she shouted. "Is Brit with you?"

"I'm here, Wee One," he chortled.

"Well, go away. Jasper is waiting at the coffee shop on the corner for you to take you to get two dress shirts. Be back in an hour and half," Alice said, leaning against the door frame of her back room. "I have to work on your girl first then I'll attack you with pins for your pants."

"Okay," Edward said with an arched brow. "I'll see you in a bit, love."

"Have fun," I smiled.

He kissed me lightly on my lips. "Mine," he whispered. "I love you."

"Yours, baby. I love you, too," I giggled. He swatted at my ass and left the shop, but gave me his car keys in case I needed them. He swiped his shades from his pocket of his fleece and all but skipped out of the shop to the café.

"Okay, spill, Swan," Alice said as she dragged me back to the changing area in her workroom. "Tell me all of the deets about your birthday, starting with the most important one. Are you still a virgin?"

My responding blush was all the answer she needed before she started squealing and dancing around me. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged me tightly. "My Bellarina is a woman now! I'm so proud."

"Alice, stop. Please," I said as I pulled away, giving her a grimace. "I've been a 'woman' since I was eleven."

"You know what I mean. You and the Brit finally sealed the deal," she squeaked. "So, how was it?"

"I know that it's some sort of 'rite of passage' to dish every detail about your first time, but I don't feel comfortable doing that, Alice," I said with a pout. "What we did was for us and not for anyone else."

"But Bella," Alice wailed. "Can at least tell me if it was perfect?"

"It was perfect," I said with a wistful smile. "A perfect birthday with my perfect boyfriend."

"I guess I'll let it slide," she chided. "Come on, we need to get you fitted for the two costumes. I listened to the music and I have what I envisioned in the dressing room. I hope you like them. Put on the purple dress first."

I nodded and slipped into the changing room. I took off my clothes and pulled on the purple dress on the hanger. I stepped out and onto the pedestal so Alice could make adjustments. There weren't many. She just needed to tighten the straps and adjust the waist slightly. She told me that this was for the short program. It fit perfectly. It was flowy and soft, just like the music we were skating to. "I love this, Ali."

"I knew you would," she grinned. "Edward will be in a pair of gray trousers and a purple shirt, a shade lighter than this. It'll work well with his coloring and make his green eyes pop."

"I'm guessing you had me put this dress on first since the next one is going to be a bit more…" I chided.

"Risqué, Swan. You're going to fucking hot," she giggled. "It's in the garment bag. I'll have to help you put it on. But, trust me."

I gulped and trudged back into the dressing room. I removed the purple dress carefully so as to not prick myself with one of the many straight pins in the chiffon material. I hung up the dress and turned to the garment bag. Unzipping the heavy plastic, I cringed at what was inside. "Aw, hell no! Alice!" I bellowed.

"What?" she sang. "Oh, right. Don't you just love it?"

"It looks like something that a hooker would wear," I grumbled. "Why is it that men's skaters can look all regal while we look like sluts? I'm not wearing this."

"It's a costume, Bellarina," Alice said. "We know that you're not a slut. The music you're skating to is intense and this goes with it. Do you not see how this will look on the ice, skating to  _Carmina Burana?_  Edward will be in black pants, white shirt, gray vest and red tie. The two of you will be perfect. Trust me, please?"

I sighed and nodded. Alice helped me change into the red and black corseted top and black tutu-like skirt. I stomped to the pedestal and let Alice make her adjustments. She prattled on how she was going to add some rhinestones to glitz it up. I still felt like a whore. I faintly heard the bell ring in Alice's shop. She yelped and danced away, leaving me in the slut costume. I wanted to pummel her.

Alice dragged Edward and Jasper into the backroom. Edward was holding a large bag. Alice swiped it from him and darted into his dressing room. Edward arched a brow as he appraised my appearance. I caught his eyes in the mirror, a blush covering my skin. "Alice?" Edward called out.

"What, Brit?" she chirped.

"What costume is this for?" he asked.

" _Carmina_ ," she answered. "Isn't it hot?"

"It's hot, alright. But, can't you see that Bella is incredibly uncomfortable in it?" Edward asked as he slipped off his fleece, putting it over my shoulders. I was so grateful for Edward at that point. If I was uncomfortable wearing it in the backroom of Alice's shop, how would I fare in front of cameras and a crowd of thousands of people?

"It's too late to start from scratch," she snapped.

"Ali," Jasper said soothingly. "Can't you add something to the costume to make Bella more covered?"

"It'll ruin the whole thing," she muttered.

"I would feel better if it wasn't strapless. Add some straps and we'll be golden," I said. "I don't want to have a wardrobe malfunction and flash everyone in the arena."

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "Edward, go try on your trousers. I want to make sure I got the cut right. For a guy, you have a pretty big ass."

"I do not have a big ass, Alice," Edward snarled. "It's muscular."

"I need to make sure that the waist fits and that you don't have a 'load' in your pants. Go change, boy!" Alice demanded. "Bella, take off the dress and I'll add some straps to it, even though it'll ruin the whole look. But, I get the whole wardrobe malfunction aspect that you're freaking out about."

"Thank you, Ali," I said as I got off the pedestal. She undid all of the little hooks and I took off the outfit. I put my clothes back on and sat down next to Jasper. He gave me a hug and a card for my birthday. I kissed his cheek and thanked him. Edward came out in a pair of gray pants first. Alice grumbled that the waist was too big and it made the pants hang wrong.

After an hour or so of Alice poking Edward with her straight pins, we all decided to get some late lunch. Alice was still pissy about my wanted to change the slut costume, but I was adamant about adding at least straps. It's not like I wanted to change it to be a body stocking or something. We went to Rock Bottom Brewery near Alice's shop. Edward and Jasper were arguing over the check when I tucked some hair behind my ear. Alice squealed. Edward covered his ears and glared at her.

"Fuck, Wee One," he grumbled. Jasper took the opportunity to swipe the check. "Damn it! The next time is on me, Dr. Whitlock."

"Okay, Dr. Masen," he quipped. Edward rolled his eyes. "Why were squealing, Alice?"

"Check out Bella's finger!" she said. Alice grabbed my hand and shoved it under Jasper's nose. I damn near picked his schnoz with her exuberance.

"Alice, I can't see her finger," Jasper snickered as he gently pried Alice's hand from my wrist. He looked at my left hand and blew out a low whistle. "Congratulations?"

"It's not an engagement ring," I said.

"It's a promise," Edward murmured as he kissed my hair. "So, yeah. It's kind of like a 'pre-engagement ring.'"

"Huh, they've been together since what, April-ish and they have a pre-engagement ring. We've been together since 2005 and no ring," Alice said as she smacked Jasper's arm.

"Jesus, Ali," he grumbled as he rubbed his bicep. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Six years, Jasper?" she griped.

"And we're going to go," I suggested. I gently nudged Edward out of the booth. He tossed some cash onto the table for the tip, giving Jasper a pointed look of sympathy. "See you both later."

"Bye, Bells," Jasper said in a strained look. Alice was glaring at him. He shrunk back under her gaze. We were exiting the restaurant when we heard my name.

"Isabella! Is that you?"

I turned around and looked for the person who was calling for me. When I did, I wish I hadn't. I whirled around and stomped away.

"Isabella, wait! Please! We need to talk. I'm begging you!"

Do I talk or don't I? What should I do?

**A/N: Who is the mystery person? Should she talk to the mystery person? Also, how was that lemon? Hot, yeah? Okay enough questions…LOL. Anyhow, I know I said I'd bring back Jared and do the prep for London, but that was TOO much to cover in one chappie. That will come up in the next chapter. Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. Link is on my profile. Leave me some!**


	18. Couches and Gameworks

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Couches and Gameworks**

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's name being called. I turned and saw a man in a wheelchair rolling toward us. He looked vaguely familiar. His raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Bella whipped around and stomped toward my car.

"Isabella, WAIT!" he called.

"Billy, leave me alone," Bella snarled.

"I need to talk to you about Jacob," Billy said with a frown.

"I'd rather not. Not without my attorney present," Bella said, arching her brow. "Jacob assaulted me, Billy. I had damage to my ribs and bruises from where he grabbed me. I can just imagine why you wanted to talk to me and if it's to beg me to drop the charges, then you're sadly mistaken. I will not drop the charges. He hurt me. He hurt Edward. He needs to be punished for his mistake."

As she said this, Bella's voice got louder and her face became pinker. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her back from attacking Billy.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," Billy murmured, looking ashamed. "He never told me the whole story. I only know that Jacob is in jail in Chicago because he was arrested for assaulting you. However, he adamantly denied his involvement. He said that you were making it up."

"With all due respect, Billy," I sneered, "Jacob was slamming Bella against the wall. Her ribs were bruised almost to the point of being broken. She had his finger marks around her arms. He's obsessed with her. It's sick. He needs to stay where he's at."

"Who are you?" Billy demanded.

"I'm Edward Masen and I'm Bella's boyfriend and partner," I snapped. "I saw Jacob's attack on her. He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't intervened. And I'm not talking about the physical assault. I'm talking about the possibility of sexual assault. Who are you to beg Bella to drop these charges?"

"Holy shit," Billy murmured. "I'm Jacob's father…"

"Jacob is a sick individual, Billy," Bella muttered, looking at him sadly. "He needs help. This obsession he has with me is…unnatural. Please, don't ask me to drop the charges. I won't."

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he said. "I'll let you be and you'll never hear from me again." Billy turned his chair around and rolled down the street, his posture was defeated. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car. With a huff, she swiped my keys. She unlocked the car and sat down in the passenger seat. I took one more look back toward Billy before getting into the driver's seat. Bella curled up on the seat and I drove us to the rink. I could hear her quiet sniffles as I drove. I tried to reach for her hand but she refused to take it.

We pulled up to the rink. Bella got out and swiped her skate bag from the backseat of the car. She ran into the rink, her brown hair trailing behind her. With a sigh, I followed behind and went to the locker room. I changed into my skating pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt. I sat down on the bench. My phone trilled from my jean pocket and I saw that it was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward! It's been too long. How are you, my sweet boy?" she asked.

"Up until about an hour ago, fine," I said with a huff. "But, now things are messed up."

"Explain, Edward," Esme said sternly.

"Bella's birthday was yesterday and it was perfect. She had a wonderful time."

"What did you do?"

I told Esme all about Bella's birthday and how we spent the day. My mom crooned over the activities. When I told her about Bella's gifts, she squealed at the mention of the promise ring I had gotten for her. I didn't tell my mom about what we did after I gave her the ring. That would have been weird.

_Hi, Mom. I popped Bella's cherry after I gave her a promise ring. Aren't you proud? Not something you want to tell Mommy dearest, Masen._

I agree with you boys. But you had sex, assholes.

_Yes. Yes, we did. Can we have sex again?_

Loaded question…

_You fucked up, didn't you? I swear to all that's holy…_

I'm ignoring you.

I then explained about Bella's costumes and our lunch with Alice and Jasper. She felt badly for Alice and about Jasper's fear of commitment. But the biggest shocker was her reaction to Billy's request to drop the charges against Jacob. She went bat-shit crazy, cursing up a blue streak about the gall of that man. My brain kind of shut off during my mom's tirade.

"Edward! You're spacing out, sweet boy," Esme laughed.

"Huh?" I responded intelligently.

_This is your brain…This is your brain on Bella…any questions?_

"You must have had a wild night, Edward. I'll let you go, but I was calling to confirm that you and Bella were coming for that competition in England?"

"We are, Mom. We just had our final fitting for our costumes and are going to practice today," I smiled.

"Are you staying with me?" she whispered.

"I have a hotel reserved for us while we're in England. It's near the house, though. Liam told me that there's a lot of press that will need to be done prior to the competition. Then, part of Bella's present was extended our stay in London," I answered. "You'll see us, Mom."

"I'm just lonely," she sniffled. "I miss my baby boy. I miss your father."

My eyes clamped shut and tears ran down my cheeks. I cradled my cell phone between my chin and shoulder to run my finger over his wedding band that I wore on my right hand. "I miss you, too, Mom. I love you."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. I've upset you," Esme rambled.

"I miss Pops, too. But I'm fine. I've been so selfish. Living my life and making decisions here without thinking about how it impacted you," I said as I curled up on the bench.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you're twenty-six years old. You're allowed to make decisions and not have to worry about how it impacts your mother. I am just lonely and I miss you. But, I'm fine," Esme chided. "I'll let you go, Edward. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," I choked out. I ended the call and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. Hearing the anguish and longing in my mother's voice was too much. Plus, Bella's reaction to Billy. I felt so out of control and lost.

"Edward?" Bella called into the locker room. I heard her guarded skates enter the room and I tried to pull it together. I hastily wiped my tears off my cheeks and reached for my skates. Bella turned the corner and was wearing a pair of black skate pants and a tight black hoodie. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. "Are you okay?"

"Um," I replied, really focusing on my skates. "Great."

"You're lying," she said as she sat down next to me. "Did I upset you? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm concerned," I answered. "You can't push me away like that, Bella. I've told you and shown you that I'm in this for the long haul. But, I wanted to help you after our conversation with Billy and you shut down."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I needed some time to process," she murmured. Bella looked at me and she frowned deeply. "Were you crying?"

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with my mom. We both are missing my father and…" I trailed off. The tears came anew and I tried to wipe them away. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close. I buried my nose in her hair and let my emotions overwhelm me. I held Bella tightly, almost too tightly. We sat there until I pulled away. Bella took my face in her hands and wiped down my cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm sorry, Bell…"

"Me too, Edward," she whispered. "I'm so used to be independent and being able to process things on my own. Or I went to Alice. She was always the one I bitched to about Jacob. We both need to learn to talk to each other. Admittedly, that's a point of weakness for me."

"It's a work in progress," I said with a weak smile.

"Carlisle sent me in here to find you. We have a long practice today," Bella grimaced. "Make up for yesterday."

"Oh goody," I said dryly. "Let's go, love." I finished lacing up my skates and clipping the stirrups under my boots. We headed out onto the ice and proceeded to get our asses kicked by Carlisle and Rose.

xx FE xx

The rest of the week went by in a flurry of practices, dance rehearsals, and final fittings for our costumes. Bella and I hadn't made love since her birthday and I was slightly upset about that. However, as soon as we got home from practices, we both kind of crashed. I mean, dead to the world, not even the nuclear holocaust could have woken us up.

On Saturday morning, we took it off. I had my lesson with Jared and I was giving him his skates today. He had been measured by Carlisle and we had ordered them a week ago. They were nice skates, but not what I had. I wanted to wait until Jared was older before purchasing the heavy-duty skates that needed to be custom made for his feet.

Another nice surprise was Bella was coming to work with Jared, too. She needed to skate for fun and this was the perfect opportunity for that.

Bella was cooking breakfast and I was finishing getting ready. I slipped on a pair of black cargo pants along with a black t-shirt. After I finished dressing, I sprayed some cologne onto my body and padded to the kitchen. Bella was moving to the music being piped through my apartment from my sound dock. She wore a pair of gray yoga pants and a tight white t-shirt. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders in soft waves. I slipped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and swatted at my forearms playfully. "You startled me, Edward," she giggled.

"Sorry, love," I said as I kissed her neck. "You are just so adorable, dancing and cooking in my kitchen. Shaking the perfect ass."

"That would be your ass, stud," she giggled. "Have some waffles."

"I have a waffle maker?" I snorted.

"No, I have a waffle maker. I went downstairs to get it while you were in the shower," Bella smiled. She handed me a plate of waffles covered with whipped cream and strawberries. "Bon appétit!"

"Merci, mademoiselle," I replied, kissing her cheek. I took my plate and sat down at the table. I practically inhaled my food. We had fallen asleep before eating any form of dinner and it was a particularly grueling practice. My muscles were definitely barking today, especially my arms. We spent a great deal of time working on a variation of the star lift. Bella was extremely light but repeatedly lifting someone will cause the arms to protest.

While I was licking my plate clean, my cell phone chirped.

_I'm so excited to skate today, Edward! My mom brought me to the rink the other day and I landed a single flip ;-) – Jared_

_Sweet, dude! You are going to a gold medalist in no time! Meet you at the rink in an hour. Bella's coming – E_

_Woo hoo! She your wife yet? – Jared_

_Not yet, but soon, Jared – E_

"Who are you texting?" Bella asked.

"Jared," I answered as I slid the phone into my gray hoodie.

"I'm excited to see his progress," Bella smiled. "With you as his teacher, Jared is definitely going to be ranked among the top male skaters of the world."

"I wouldn't go that far. He's like ten," I snickered.

"So? How old were you when you won your first competition?" Bella challenged, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Eleven, I think? But I was a singles skater back then," I shrugged.

"There's hope for Jared, yet," Bella said as she sat down on my lap. "I was a little younger…nine…when I won my first competition."

"Damn," I said with a crooked grin. I leaned in to kiss her. Bella eagerly accepted my kiss, deepening it as soon as our lips touched. Her fingers tangled into my hair and she pressed her body against mine. "Don't start something you can't finish, love."

"We have an hour," she giggled as she kissed down my neck, nipping at my skin.

_SCHWING! Party in your pants, Masen!_

"Baby," I moaned as I captured her mouth with mine. She hopped up off my lap and dragged me to the couch in my living room. She turned around and looked at me coyly. With a wink, she whipped off her long sleeved t-shirt. Underneath was a very simple but sexy white bra with lace accents. I pounced and we fell onto the couch. She giggled and reached for my t-shirt, pulling it over my head and onto the floor. Her fingernails scraped along my skin. I shuddered involuntarily as I kissed down her pale, translucent skin.

She hooked her fingers on her gray pants and slid them down her long legs, along with her panties. Fuck me, she had just gotten waxed and was bare. I groaned loudly as I spread her legs, licking the length of her sex. She tugged on my hair and dragged me up her body. "I love that, but I need you, Edward. Now," she growled.

_Your girlfriend growled. GROWLED! Fuck her now, Eddie-boy!_

Condom!

"No condom," Bella muttered. "I'm on birth control and I trust you."

_Did he say that out loud?_

With my own snarl, I unbuttoned my pants and shoved them down my legs along with my boxer briefs. Her hand wrapped around my cock and she pumped it gently. With an evil grin, Bella pushed me on my ass and straddled my legs. I could feel her wetness seep from her core. I couldn't believe that she trusted me enough to make love to her without a condom. Only once had I done this before.

Bella looked into my eyes and rose up on her knees. I guided my cock into her warmth. Never breaking eye contact, Bella slid down my cock.

_Holy mother of bunny rabbits and kittens…that feels fucking GOOD!_

No. Words…

To feel all of my love was indescribable. She was so tight. Her body clung to mine and I was in heaven. I never wanted to leave. "I'm yours, Edward," Bella cooed as she gently kissed my lips.

"As I am yours, my Bella," I responded in kind as I deepened our kiss. Bella began moving slowly up and down my arousal. It was blissfully torturous. The feeling of her around me was so perfect. I was close to my release from the sensation of my love, my future wife, surrounding my arousal. I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved her faster over my cock. I met her, thrust for thrust. Her moans were a clear indication that she was enjoying this. Immensely.

I gently pulled on her hair and angled her neck so I could kiss her sensitive skin to her collarbones. With my other hand, I palmed her breast over her innocent looking bra. Seeing her in white made me so incredibly turned on. She was so beautiful and innocent and perfect and  _mine._  Her fingers were knotted in my hair, tugging on my bronze locks painfully. Our lips were moving feverishly against each other as Bella's movements picked up speed. She also rotated her hips. "Bella," I croaked out. "So fucking sexy…"

"That would be you, baby," she murmured against my mouth. "Let go, Edward. I'm not breakable. You are so gentle all of the time. I want to feel all of you."

I pulled away and stared into her brown orbs. They were darkened with lust and desire. She bit her lip nervously but held my gaze. "Lean over the edge of the couch, Bella," I commanded. She arched a brow but complied, sashaying her hips for me. I got up and followed her. Bella bent over, wiggling her ass as she got comfortable over the edge of the couch. I was stroking my cock, keeping it hard for. With my other hand, I massaged her ass check. I stared into her eyes as my fingers dipped into her warmth.

"Are you sure about this, Isabella?" I asked.

"Edward, I know you love me. Now, fuck me already," she snarled, looking over her shoulder.

_*Thud…* We're dead. Your girlfriend said for you to fuck her._

You're awfully vocal for dead gonads.

_Ass. Hole._

I bent my knees and lined up my erection with her center. I eased into her tight entrance, biting back a groan. She was so fucking tight. She wiggled her ass again. With a cheeky grin, Bella swiveled her hips. "Hold on tight, baby," I cooed. Bella braced herself against the couch and I began moving within her. With each thrust of my hips, I increased the power of which I moved. Bella moaned as she gripped the couch. "Edward," she cried. "So good, baby."

I kissed her spine as I moved faster. "I love you, Bella," I grunted with each pelvic thrust I made.

"I love you, so much, Edward," she moaned out. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a saucy grin.

"Touch yourself, Bella," I said, arching my brow. "Feel our connection."

She blushed but I saw her reach between her legs. I felt her fingertips graze my cock as she circled her clit. I gripped her hips and slammed into her body harder. Seeing her like this was driving me mad. Mad with lust and love. "Edward!" she screamed as she clutched one of the cushions. "I'm…fuck! Harder, baby!"

I growled and obliged her request. Our bodies collided and the sound of our slapping skin filled my apartment. Her legs began to quake and her moans became more breathy. I could feel her muscles flutter around my cock, hugging me tightly. She was so close to coming. Seeing her like this was my undoing. I was holding onto her hips tightly when she let out a guttural scream and clamped down on my cock. I pumped into her several more times before I met my own release, pulling out and coming all over her backside.

"Holy shit," Bella murmured. "That was intense."

"No words," I choked out as I kissed her shoulder blades. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she smiled. "My ass is all sticky, though."

"Yeah, that's my bad," I snickered.

"Edward, the next time we make love, have sex or fuck or whatever, you can come inside me," she said, blushing furiously. "I meant it when I want to feel all of you. It includes the mess that's on my ass."

I blinked a few times and stared at her. She gave me a shy smile. I turned her around and kissed her lips feverishly. That woke up my cock, wanting round two. "I love you. I can't believe you, Isabella. Fuck, I love you so much," I said fervently, kissing her face, neck, jaw and ears.

"I love you, too. But my ass is still sticky," she giggled.

"Right," I snorted and I pulled away, tossing on my boxer briefs. I ran and got a damp washcloth to wipe down her ass and between her legs. Once she was clean, Bella got dressed. I did the same. I took a look at my watch. "We're so late. Jared is going to be pissed at losing time on the ice."

"Sorry, Edward," Bella said contritely. "I just wanted you. Really badly."

"Trust me when I say that I wanted you, too. And the next time we make love, I will take my time. Showing you how much I love and cherish you. My promise to you is at least five orgasms: two by my tongue, one by my fingers and two by my cock."

Bella's eyes glazed over and she whimpered.

"Let's go, sexy," I said as I pulled my shirt over my body. Bella moved while in a daze to get her purple hoodie and skates. She was still whimpering quietly but had a sexy little smirk on her face. We walked to Bella's car and she drove us to the rink. She kept giving me sly looks as she drove. Her eyes were darkened with passion. I chuckled quietly.

Once we got to the rink, Jared's mom's truck was parked out front. I got out and we walked into the rink. Jared and his mom were arguing over something. "But Mom, you promised! It's an hour," Jared snapped.

"I have an interview, Jared. I'll be here to pick you up in a half hour," she said sternly.

"Hello," I said to Jared's mom. She was just a few years older than me but looked so haggard, having lost her husband in the war and not having a job. "Bella and I can watch Jared while you're on your interview, Mrs. Greene."

"I know that you two are preparing for your competitions. I don't want Jared to impose," she said in a flustered tone. "And please call me Meg."

"Of course, Meg," I smiled crookedly.

"Meg, we're taking the day off from our training," Bella explained. "We can take Jared out for some lunch and perhaps we can go to Gameworks afterward."

"Come on, Mom! Please?" Jared begged. "It'll be better than having me sit and wait for you to finish your interview."

"Please, Mom?" I pleaded, jutting out my lower lip.

"Oh, Jesus," Meg giggled. "Fine! It actually works out better that way. I have an interview near Gameworks. I'll just meet you all there once I'm done. I should be done by no later than three. Mind Edward and Bella, Jared Michael Greene. If I hear about one thing that you misbehaved, you will regret it, child of mine."

"I'll be good, Mom. Thank you," he giggled as he hugged his mom.

"You have my cell phone number, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Meg answered. "I pilfered it from Jared's phone if I needed to get hold of you one of these Saturdays. I'll send you a text if I'll be any later than three. Thank you, Edward. You too, Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Bella," she smiled.

"Bella," Meg said, trying out her name. "You are one of my favorite skaters and I appreciate what you're doing for my son. Thank you. Both of you."

"You're welcome," Bella and I answered, laughing quietly. "Good luck on your interview. I hope you get it," Bella finished.

"Thank you. I'm keeping my fingers crossed," Meg said. "Behave, Jared. Love you, sweet boy." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks.

"MOM! You're embarrassing me," he whined. Jared scowled at his mother and flattened his hair. With a snicker, Meg got into her truck and drove off. "I love my mom, but jeez…no kisses in public."

"In a few years, you'll be begging for a woman to kiss you," I laughed.

"Yeah, a hot girlfriend. Not my mother," Jared said dryly.

"I get that, Jared," I said. "If my mother kissed me like that, I'd turn a bright pink and want to run and hide. But, there will be a time where your mom won't be around and you'll want her kisses and love. My mom lives in England and I miss her. Every day."

"Oh," Jared said quietly. "I'll try to not be as grossed out by my mom's kisses. But, it's still weird."

"Yes it is," Bella said. "Come on. We're wasting rink time. I want to see the next Olympic gold medalist."

"Before we go on the rink, I have a surprise for you, though," I smiled. "Come on. It's in my locker."

We all clambered into the rink and down to the locker room. Bella followed us into the men's locker room. Jared gave her a speculative look. "No one's changing, Jared. The women's locker room looks exactly like this, minus the stinky sock smell," she giggled. "If it makes you feel better, you can go into the women's locker room after this."

"No thanks," he snorted. "And it doesn't smell like stinky socks."

"Yes, it does, bud," I said, wrinkling my nose. The hockey players that used the rink on Sunday mornings were rank. Some of them left their jerseys and other equipment in their lockers that gave it the wonderful odor of Fritos and dead kittens. "Let's get your surprise and get the hell out of here before I puke."

He shrugged and we walked to my locker. With a flourish, I opened the door and swiped the brightly colored package holding Jared's skates. I held out my hand. Jared took my hand and we headed up to the rink level where Bella and I sat down with Jared between us. "I ordered these a week ago. Carlisle picked them up the other day and they're a gift for you."

Jared tore into the wrapping and hopped up when he saw the box for the new skates that I had gotten him. They were top of the line figure skates for a beginner. The boots were not molded to his feet as his feet would continue to grow, but I did spring some better blades for Jared. "My own skates?" he squeaked.

"You're getting better and those rentals are not cutting it anymore, Jared," I smiled. "In a few months, I'll probably get some even better skates for if you continue working like you have been."

"Are they like yours?" he asked as he picked up the black skate.

"Mine are custom made for my feet," I answered.

"So are my skates," Bella answered. "We have to be comfortable in our skates. Once you get to the competition level like ours, you'll get custom made skates, too."

"Thank you, Edward," Jared said as he ran his fingers over the black leather. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything. We're going to have fun out there and you're going to love your new skates. You will need to break them in and the blades are super sharp," I explained. "You'll probably have blisters after today, but I can give you some extra padding if you need it. I ordered them a few sizes larger than your street shoes to ensure that you could grow into them."

Jared grinned widely and took off his sneakers. I helped him lace up his skates. Bella pulled out her practice skates and glided onto the ice as I checked the fit for Jared's skates. We had to put on an extra pair of socks on his feet but they were a pretty good fit. I told him to go onto the ice and meet up with Bella. I needed to put on my own skates. I went to the booth with the sound equipment and plugged in my iPod. I set it to 'Jared's' playlist and skated onto center ice.

Bella was working with Jared on his backward crossovers. He was a bit stiff in his new skates but seemed to be adapting quickly. I turned around and whizzed past both of them. Jared smiled as he watched me gather speed. Bella smirked and caught up with me, matching me stride for stride. Jared was clapping as we prepped for a throw triple salchow. Bella flew through the air and landed soundly on her right foot. "That is so cool that you can throw her like that," Jared squealed. "How many revolutions was that?"

"Three," Bella answered.

"Wow," Jared whispered. "Can you jump like that without Edward's help?"

"I can," Bella replied.

"What's that jump where you put your arm above your head, Edward?" Jared asked.

"The lutz," I smiled.

"Can you do the lutz?" Jared questioned.

"I will but I can't do the Tano lutz," Bella replied. "I don't have the balance to land properly with my arm above my head. Edward's a stronger skater than me, physically and he can do that easily." She took off and built up speed. I nudged Jared to the edge of the rink. Bella reached behind her and launched herself into the air, rotating three times before landing on her right leg with a flourish.

"Can I learn that jump next?" Jared asked as he tugged on my arm. I nodded with a smile.

"I'd like to see your flip, Jared," Bella smirked. "We showed off for you and now it's your turn to do the same."

Jared gave us a triumphant grin and he took off. His stride was confident and he prepped for his jump. With a three turn, Jared planted his right toe pick and did his flip, landing on his right leg. Bella let out a whoop and clapped enthusiastically. "Alright show off, you are awesome," Bella gushed. "What else has Edward shown you?"

I had pretty much taught him the basics of forward and backward crossovers. I also worked on some easy footwork: three turns, and toe walleys. I had planned on showing him how to do a two foot spin today with the possibility of teaching him a scratch spin with his new skates. That was the main reason why I had asked Bella to join me for Jared's lesson today. She was a rock star at spins. I was good in my own right, but she could explain and demonstrate it better than me.

We spent an hour working on Jared's two foot spin and scratch spin. He mastered them within the first ten minutes of learning the basics. Then, Bella demonstrated a basic scratch spin. He was shocked and amazed at how fast she could turn her body. Bella explained the mechanics of getting into the spin and Jared tried a few times. He fell the third time, having got really dizzy.

"How do you not fall?" he asked, shaking his head.

"It takes practice," Bella replied. "The first time I did a full out scratch spin, I didn't know what was up or down. I fell right on my butt and nearly broke my tailbone. I had to halt training for a month while my butt healed. After that, I nailed the scratch spin. Once you get out of the spin, find something stationary and focus on it. It'll help ground you and get your bearings back."

Jared nodded and prepped for the scratch spin. He pulled into himself and spun incredibly fast. Once he ended the spin, Jared stared at the score board until he lost that wobbly feeling. "I did it!" he screamed. I gave Jared a high five. "Thank you, Bella. That was awesome!"

"You did awesome, Jared," Bella smiled.

"Can I see you guys skate to something?" Jared asked shyly.

Bella and I shared a look. "We'll show you part of our long program. It's a work in progress and we'd love some comments. Be brutally honest, Jared," I said as I ruffled his hair. I skated to the sound booth and cued up the music for  _Carmina._ Bella took off her hoodie and stood at center ice, waiting for me. I hadn't noticed, but Rose had slipped into the rink. She shooed me away and I met Bella in the middle the rink. We took our opening positions and Rose hit play.

The opening chords of 'O Fortuna' filled the arena. Bella and I moved with each other, in perfect sync. Bella's gaze was hard and determined, assuming the persona of a strong skater and an even stronger woman in this piece. We built up speed for a triple twist lift, our first technical element in the program. Bella planted her toe pick and I picked her up, twisting her body in the air. I caught her easily and we moved on to our side-by-side footwork leading into our side-by-side combination jumps: triple lutz, triple loop combination. Bella had to double her loop but we landed solidly. I could tell that Bella was beating herself up. I pulled her into my arms, dipping her low. "It's just a run-through," I murmured against her hair.

"I suck, Edward," she said pathetically. "We've nailed that combo each time…"

"Stop. It doesn't matter now. It matters when we're in front of the judges," I said, looking down at her. "Star lift, baby."

Bella twisted out of my arms and we skated around the rink quickly. I easily hoisted her above my head and held her in the star lift. We modified it slightly and Bella balanced on my shoulder while I kept us moving. With a flick of her legs, I flipped her down and she was flush to my chest, standing on my boots of my skates. I eventually dipped her between my legs and we stopped the routine there. Rose cut the music and darted out of the rink. Jared was clapping wildly. I laced my fingers with Bella's and we skated to where Jared was perched. "Honestly, what did you think?" I asked, looking at Jared sternly.

"I loved it. The song is cool and the way you all skated was amazing," Jared said as he bounced on his toes. "When can I start learning routines?"

"For you next lesson, pick three songs that you might want to skate to. They need to be different, though. One should be fast and loud, another should be soft and delicate and the third is whatever you want it to be," I said. "We'll go from there, okay?"

"Are you hungry, Jared?" Bella asked.

"Starved!" Jared laughed.

"Well, let's head back to Edward's apartment so we can change," Bella said. "I'm all icky and sweaty. Then we'll go out to eat and go to Gameworks, yeah?"

"Cool!"

We skated off the ice. Jared took of his skates, groaning quietly at the blisters that were undoubtedly there. I checked his feet and put band-aids on his blisters. He thanked me, his eyes filling with tears. I furrowed my brow but Jared launched himself at me. He sobbed against my shoulder as I held him, lightly rubbing his back. "What's wrong, Jared?" I asked.

"You reminded me of my dad," he sniffled. "He always took care of me. Mom can't stand blood or anything like that. So, whenever I had an owie, Dad fixed it. I just miss him and you took care of me."

Bella was sniffling, wiping tears from her face. She mouthed that she loved me. I smiled and held Jared tighter. "Jared, I know that we're friends but I'll always try to be here for you, bud."

"Thank you, Edward," Jared whimpered as he tightened his hold on my neck. "When you have kids, you're going to be the best dad, ever."

I nodded and put Jared on the ground. I tweaked his nose. He giggled and went to the bathroom.

"I think my ovaries exploded," Bella laughed. "You are going to be the best father, Edward. You're a natural."

"Only if you're my babies' mother," I smirked.

"Let's get married first, Masen," she said as she ruffled my sweaty hair. "Jesus, it's like you took another shower or something."

"It's too long," I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "It'll get it cut before we head to London in two weeks."

"Hippie," Bella laughed. I stuck out my tongue and tossed my skates into my bag. Jared came back out and his face was no longer red. We gathered our belongings and loaded up in Bella's car. We drove back to my apartment. I took a quick shower while Bella fixed lunch for us.

_Awfully domestic, Masen…_

I like it. And I want it. Fuck off!

_So do we, asshole. We love Bella. Just like you. Make babies with her and be that awesome dad that she saw you be today._

I pulled on a pair of jeans, red and white checked shirt and a pair of Chuck Taylors. I put on some deodorant and cologne before heading out to my kitchen. Bella had prepared some grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Jared was chattering about his fifth grade class and his evil teacher, Mrs. Tanka. I kissed Bella's cheek and she darted into my bathroom to change herself. Jared was griping about how much he hated his teacher. He hated reading, in particular. The words were confusing to him and Mrs. Tanka just yelled at him whenever he fumbled over words and phrases. He also grumbled about some of his classmates who teased him for not having a dad.

I know that Jared was not my son or had any relation to me biologically, but I saw red. No teacher should belittle a child and no other kid should be teased. I made mental note to speak with Meg about what Jared told me. I calmed myself down and told Jared about my application to medical school. I had still not heard from them and I was getting anxious. Jared put my mind at ease by saying that they were probably just waiting to tell me that I had a full-ride scholarship or that they wanted to grant me a medical degree based off my stellar application. I laughed heartily. Jared winked and finished his lunch.

Bella came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a navy blue and white striped top and a pair of flats on her feet. Over her arm was a red pea coat. I finished my own lunch and tossed the plates into the dishwasher before we headed down to Bella's car. We drove to downtown Seattle and parked in a nearby parking garage. We walked to the glorified arcade. I paid for our entrance and for our cards to use the games. Jared grabbed my hand and led me to the Pop a Shot game. We played three consecutive rounds. Jared kicked my ass each time. I may be tall, but I cannot play basketball to save my life.

After my thorough ass kicking on Pop a Shot, Bella took Jared to the Dance, Dance Revolution game. They were both stomping and moving to the beat. I whipped out my cell phone and videoed their matching tongues sticking out as they followed the directions. "You better erase that, Masen," Bella snarled.

"Too late. It's already posted on Facebook, love," I snickered. "The tongue was adorable."

"You are so getting a swift kick in the butt, Edward," Bella laughed. She hopped off the game and onto my back, trying to kick my ass. Jared was laughing hysterically at our antics. Bella had managed to completely muss up my hair and kick me repeatedly on the back of my thigh. With a raspberry to the neck, she hopped off my back and strode to the race car game. We all clambered into the cars and raced along the imaginary, computerized track. Bella won the first race. Jared cut me off on the second and some random schmoe won the final race we did.

We played and had fun until my phone chirped in pocket. Meg had said that she was pulling into the parking garage with good news. Bella and I gathered Jared and we met up with Meg at the entrance. "Mom!" Jared yelled as he took off toward Meg. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked as she hugged her son.

"Edward got me some awesome new figure skates," Jared said excitedly. "And I learned how to do a scratch spin!"

"That's awesome, baby. But, I already knew about the skates. I needed to give Edward a pair of your shoes so he could order them," she said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Jared."

"You have news?" I asked.

"I do. I got the job," Meg said. "I'm the new receptionist at a law firm. The attorney who interviewed me, Jenks, said that I was a natural and is looking forward to having me on board. Plus, they're going to spring for me to be a paralegal. I'll have night classes two nights a week."

"That's wonderful news, Meg!" Bella smiled. "Jenks is actually the attorney I keep on retainer for any legal jargon for my skating. He's awesome."

"When do you start your classes?" I asked.

"In a week," Meg answered. "I start work on Monday and then after that, classes start. It's been forever since I've been a student. It's crazy."

"Speaking of students…" I began, "Bella, can you get Jared some ice cream or something? I want to talk to Meg."

"Sure," Bella said, arching a brow. "Let's go, superstar."

Jared went with Bella. Once they were out of earshot, I took Meg to sit in one of the booths at the restaurant. "Is everything alright, Edward? Jared didn't misbehave, did he?"

"No, he's perfect," I smiled. "I'm just worried about what's happening at school. We talked during lunch today and he said that his teacher is belittling him for reading funny and his classmates are teasing him because he doesn't have a dad."

"Fuck," Meg groaned. "His teacher is not understanding of his dyslexia. She thinks that he does it 'on purpose.' I've tried to talk to her and work with her about his disability, but she's one of those teachers who doesn't waver or bend any rules. In regard to the teasing thing, Jared works with the social worker."

"Have you spoken to administration about Jared's teacher?" I asked.

"That's my next step," Meg sighed. "I'll be contacting his principal on Monday during my lunch break."

"I'm sorry to be overstepping or if I…"

"Edward, no. It's tough for me. Being a single mom, a widow, it's tough. You don't know how much I appreciate your help with Jared today and your willingness to spend time with him. He needs a positive male role model and he is getting that with you. You actually remind me a lot of my husband and I think that's why Jared is so attached to you. He loves you, Edward. You're the best friend, father and mentor that my son needs. I feel grateful for your presence but horribly because I feel like we're leeching off of you and your generosity."

"I love him, too, Meg. Don't ever feel like you're leeching. If we're available, I'd love to spend time with Jared. Just think of it as a free babysitter, kind of," I said with a lopsided smirk.

"Good to know," Meg laughed. "Anyhow, I'm going to take my crazy child off your hands so you and Bella can have a proper date. And if I were her, I'd never let you out of my sights. You're a good man, Edward Masen. If I was a little younger and you weren't dating Bella, I'd jump at the chance to date you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or deeply scarred," I chortled.

"Probably deeply scarred," she deadpanned. "Thank you again for watching Jared today. Once I get back on my feet, I'd like you and Bella to come over for dinner as a thank you."

"We'd be honored, Meg. Congratulations about the job," I said. I gave her a hug and went to get Jared and Bella. They were sharing a massive banana split. It was too much for Bella but Jared managed to put most of it away. I had a few spoonfuls before Meg took Jared out to her truck.

"I believe you have five orgasms to give me, Masen," Bella said as she licked my ear. "I'm horny and I want you."

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

**A/N: Okay, whose ovaries literally imploded? I know mine did and I was writing this bad boy. I really want to clone this Edward. Like for reals! Damn, fine, sexy man…who is great with kids…and has a tat…and wants to be a doctor. (Do you think he got into UDub Medical School?) To quote Edward's 'nads, 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' Anyhow, picture teasers are on my blog, as always. If you ever want to see previous blog posts, just click on the 'Figure Eight' link on the right side of my blog to see any and all posts related to this story. I've had one person who was looking for the videos. Anyhow, they're there…just got to search.**

**Up next will be the trip to London, the competition and some good times with the Brit. If you have EVER been to London and would like to share some ideas with some fun things to do there, please leave me a review or send me a PM! I've never been to London (though I want to, desperately) and Google can only give you so much. If you do leave me a story, let me know if I can use any part of it and I'll credit you in my author's note.**

**Enough rambling. I'm too verbose for my own good, you know? Leave me some!**


	19. Flights and Press Conferences

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Also, thank you to katiecav, Bitemeverywhere and LADARTHA for their suggestions for the London trip. Your help has been invaluable. Hugs and Edward kisses.**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Flights and Press Conferences**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I can't find my passport!" I shrieked. "Where is it? It was on my desk and now it's gone!"

"Bell, relax," Edward crooned. "I already have the passports, itinerary, and paperwork for our competition in my bag. You need to calm down, love."

"Edward, this is huge," I huffed out. "It's our first competition. What if we don't place? What if I fall and injure myself? What if you fall and injure yourself? What if…?"

"What if Liam dances on the bar and says he loves Stewie from  _Family Guy?_  What if Carlisle proclaims that he is a closet cross dresser and has a penchant for sexy halter dresses? What if Emmett makes out with Jasper?" Edward teased. "Bella, calm down. Do I need to give you some major lovin to get you to calm down, baby? The day after our time with Jared at Gameworks, you were so chill."

I blushed a bright red but smiled about our fun sexy times. And my five orgasms.  _It was seven, hussy. Get it right._ Yes, it was. Hmmmm…"Edward, as tempting as that sounds, I don't think I can relax to enjoy it," I blushed.

"Really?" Edward asked, arching a brow. I shook my head no. "Oh, I beg to differ, Ms. Swan."

"Edward, we need to finish packing," I breathed. He moved closer to me in my bedroom, caging me with his arms against my closet door. "Two weeks of clothes will not miraculously appear in my suitcase."

"Fuck the clothes," Edward purred as he moved closer to me, his nose running down my jaw. His lips gliding over my skin, igniting my flesh in flames.

_Quick! Get the hose! It's hot in here!_

Yup. Burning up!

_Or we could just direct that sweet man's lips to your pussy, sweet cheeks. Plenty wet down here._

"BELLA! We need to go shopping! NOW!" Alice bellowed.

"Can I kill her?" Edward growled. "Meddlesome little dwarf. LEAVE US ALONE, WEE ONE!"

"Edward, stop sexing up my best friend and roommate," Alice called through the door. "She's starting to walk funny. I mean, what are you packing down there? A log? Shit!"

"Can I please tell her Jasper's secret?" Edward whimpered.

"No, Edward. I want to wait until it's perfect," I said as I kissed his nose. "And I do need to go shopping, baby. Pick up some goodies for our trip. If you feel so inclined, you can start packing my bag."

"I have my own luggage to pack, Ms. Swan," Edward pouted. "But I'd rather have fun, naked, sexy times with you, Isabella. Can't we do that? Make Alice go away." His lips met the sensitive skin of my neck. He kissed up my throat and reached my ear lobe, swirling it with his tongue. "I need my girl."

"Are you horny, Edward?"

He thrust his hips and I felt his arousal press into my belly. "Does that answer your question, Isabella Marie?"

"Yes it does…take a cold shower, baby," I giggled as I slipped out from under his arms. Edward growled and tossed me onto the bed. I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips and teeth were nipping at my mouth.

"Oh! MY EYES!" Alice squealed. "Please tell me you're not naked."

"Unfortunately, we're still clothed, Alice," Edward muttered. "To be continued, beautiful?"

_YES! A million times yes! We will even enjoy some 'relaxation' on the plane to London. Mile high club?_

Um, ew. No. Do you know how many germs are in those bathrooms?

_Who said anything about bathrooms? We're flying first class baby. You can mount your man at 36,000 feet. Or he could use his magic fingers…_

I think I'll be wearing a skirt tomorrow when we leave.

_Now, we're talking! SCORE!_

I managed to shimmy out of Edward's hold on my bed. He curled up with Tony, my bear, pouting adorably. "Alice, if murder wasn't illegal…"

"Oh, shut it, Edward Anthony Masen," Alice snapped. "It's been forever since I've spent time with my roommate. You want to know why?"

"Not really," Edward said sullenly.

"Too bad, you're finding out. Because she's been sleeping up in your apartment. Every god damn night! Besides, Rose needs to start planning her wedding and we need the other 'maid of honor' to make some decisions. Go play with the boys or jack off or something," Alice said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Come on, Bella. We're meeting Rose at the mall. Later, Brit!"

Alice dragged me down to her pink Beetle and drove us to the local mall. Parking next to Rose's BMW, we headed into Nordstrom. We headed up to the shoes. Rose was surrounded by a mountain of boxes. "I'm in heaven," she giggled. "Look at all these shoes. Manolo, LaBoutin, Yves St. Laurent…"

"What are these for, Rose?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"My wedding shoes," she smiled. "I need to coordinate with my engagement ring. Don't you think?"

"Your shoes will be covered by your dress, Rose," I said, arching a brow.

"Not necessarily," Alice giggled. "She could go completely different and purchase a tea-length wedding dress."

"Alice? Really? I'd rather dye my hair chartreuse and call myself Kermit," Rose deadpanned. "My dress is going to be long and beautiful…"

"And not white," Alice snorted.

"Bitch," Rose snickered as she smacked Alice's arm. "Out of all of us, Bella is the one with the MOST virtue and we all know that her cherry was popped by a hot British man with some insane sex hair. Is it more crazy after you've done the deed, Bells?"

"Um," I mumbled. "I plead the fifth."

"You are such a square, Bella," Alice groaned. "You lose your virginity to one of the sexiest men on the planet and you won't give us ANY details. What the hell? Have you done it since your birthday?"

"Alice, what Edward and I do is between us," I answered. "It's our love. Not yours. Not Rose's. Ours. And to answer your second question, we've done it since my birthday."

_Many times since your birthday. Plus we're doing it again tonight and possibly on the plane tomorrow._

Shameless, I tell you.

"I bet Edward told Emmett and Jasper," Alice said.

"He has the same opinion our love life that I do. What we do is for us," I said.

"You're no fun, Bella," Alice glowered.

"Alice, stop," Rose admonished. "If Bella doesn't want to share about her naked fun time with Edward, then it's her choice. Stop pestering her. Besides, we have my wedding to plan. And her competition to prepare for. Are the costumes ready?"

"Yep," Alice answered. "I have the packed in my bags and ready to go. I think you'll like what I did to the  _Carmina_  dress. It's still pretty risqué but I added the straps and some other minor details."

"Are my costumes coming with me or with you?" I asked.

"What would you prefer?" Alice replied.

"With me. I'm already bringing a ton of shit. Why not bring another garment bag with my costumes?" I snorted. "I need to be in control. This is our first major competition and yeah…"

"Got it, Bellarina," Alice said as she hugged my shoulders.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying on shoes, bridesmaid dresses and eventually wedding dresses for Rose. As a joke, we all went around the bridal salon of Nordstrom to find the ugliest dress we could find. We each dressed in our fugly dresses. Mine was so incredibly plain. It was an a-line dress with a damask print on the cream fabric. The bodice looked like a blouse with bell sleeves and a blue ribbon at the neckline. I hefted the dress up and walked out into the salon. Alice was already standing on the pedestal in her fugly dress.

"Oh GOD!" I giggled. "That is awful."

"Isn't it?" Alice replied with a scrunched up nose. Her dress was strapless but the bodice was covered in ornate flowers. The skirt was knee length in the front but went to full length in the back. On her feet was a pair of knee high boots. "Who would wear this?"

"I have no idea. But a nun would wear mine," I laughed.

"That is pretty bad. I'm surprised too. Reem Acra is usually known for very classy and timeless wedding dresses. That is… no words, Bell. Ugh!" Alice giggled.

"I think I win, though," Rose said as she angled her body out of the dressing room. "This is not a dress. It's its own zip code." On Rose was the largest, gaudiest, poofiest wedding dress I'd ever seen. The skirt was made of crinoline and looked like something you'd see out of  _Gone with the Wind._ The sweetheart neckline was plunging down to near Rose's navel but looked like sea shells. The sleeves of the dress were hugely poofed to her ears but tightened at the elbows. When we saw Rose, Alice and I fell into a fit of giggles. "What's my prize?"

"Marrying Emmett," Alice snickered.

"I'm already doing that," Rose said dryly.

"That huge rock you have on your finger, Rose?" I offered.

Rose wiggled her fingers and smiled wistfully. "This is nice, but nope. Not my prize. From you two bitches."

"How about when we get back from London, we have a girl's weekend?" I suggested. "Go to Napa or something?"

"Sold!" both of them shrieked. I laughed and we went to change back into our street clothes. Before we left the mall, Rose wanted to go to some high-end lingerie boutique. However, I think it was just a plight to get me some sexy lingerie for Edward. I was the only one who ended up purchasing things. A lot of things. That left very little to the imagination.

_Edward is getting a free show, chica! Shake what your mama gave you!_

Ugh, don't mention her. She's a bitch.

_True. Evil wench, she-beast, Medusa!_

Once we got back to the apartment, Edward left a note on my bed saying that he was up in his place, packing. He also said that he wanted to continue what we started prior to our interruption by Alice. I spent an hour and half packing my own shit before I went up to my boyfriend's apartment. As soon as I was inside, our clothes were in a pile by the door and we were going at it like bunnies. We fell into bed, a naked, sweaty mess of limbs, lips and tongues. I never fell asleep faster than after having some sexual Olympics with my Edward. Neither did he. Within a few minutes of our release, we were both curled up next to each other, my head on his chest.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned too early. We both dragged our bodies out of Edward's comfortable bed. I went downstairs to my apartment to get ready. I was nearly dressed when Edward came into my bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a gray turtleneck sweater. "It's cold in London, love. Make sure you bring a warm coat," he said with a crooked smirk. "You look absolutely stunning, Bell."

"Thanks. I figured I needed to look decent since we have the press conference after we get settled in our hotel," I said. "No time to change." I smoothed down my black and white hounds tooth skirt and adjusted my black turtleneck.

"But why a skirt?" Edward asked.

I moved closer to him, tracing my hands up the planes of his rock hard chest. "Easy access," I smirked.

"Fuck," he groaned as his lips crashed against mine. I giggled against his mouth and danced away to put on my knee high boots. Edward pouted adorably while I finished getting ready. As I strode past him, I tweaked his nipple and we headed down to the main entrance of the apartment complex. Carlisle insisted that we get a limo to drive us to the airport. We also arranged for a limo to pick us up at Heathrow upon our arrival.

The phone rang in my apartment. It was the doorman informing us that the limo was here. Edward and I were heading to London a little bit early to get situated with the time change. Plus, Edward wanted to spend some time with Liam and his mom prior to our competition. Liam had arranged the use of his rink while we were there for practice. Alice came out of her room and hugged both of us as we left the apartment. We lugged our suitcases and were met by a large man. He introduced himself as Paul and loaded up our luggage into the stretch limo. We rode in the back of the limo to SeaTac Airport.

Once there, we checked into British Airways and were led to the first class waiting area after our trip through security. I took out my Nook and leaned against Edward's shoulder as I began reading. He idly traced circles on my knee as he read a discarded newspaper. Every so often, he'd press a soft kiss to my hair or to my temple. I nestled closer to him, looping my arm through his. "I love you, my sweet Bella," he murmured against my hair.

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed his lips. "I'm excited to go to London. I've only ever 'stopped' through. Performed and then left. I never really saw the sights or anything."

"Well, you're in for a treat, love," Edward smiled crookedly. "You'll love the hotel and after our competition, I'm planning on taking you to all of the iconic sights in London. The London Eye, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Harrod's, and make a day trip to see Stonehenge. It's going to be so exciting, baby."

I squealed and kissed his cheek. As he spoke of the places in London, Edward's accent became thicker and sexier. His green eyes grew dark, the color of a pine tree. It was apparent that he missed his home. He was also excited to take me there. I was thrilled to share in the experience.

A few moments later, our flight was called and we headed into the opulent first class cabin. The seats folded down and it was the equivalent of a queen sized bed. With a nearly fourteen hour flight, we would definitely be using the 'bed.' I settled into the window seat while Edward grabbed a blanket and pillow from overhead bin. He stowed our messenger bags underneath his seat and sat down next to me. He placed the blanket over our legs and pulled my feet into his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I fully intend to take advantage of this easy access that you have provided for me, Bell," he purred. "I really hope that you have an extra pair of knickers in your bag."

_*Thud!*_

"Um," I squeaked as I blinked at him. Edward's face twitched into a wide grin as he moved his fingers up my leg to my knee. He traced his thumb under my skirt and moved it further up my thigh. "Edward, behave. At least wait until we're airborne. I don't want all of these people who are walking past us to see you… _you know!_ "

"Fine," he huffed with a smile. "But, I promise you at least two orgasms on this flight, beautiful."

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

He sat back and took out his own Nook. With a smug smirk, Edward began reading while we waited for the plane to take off. A half hour later, the plane was airborne and we were nearing our cruising altitude. Once the seatbelt sign was turned off, Edward unzipped and removed my boots. His eyes were darkened with lust but also with adoration. He gently pulled me so I was closer to him with one leg draped of his and the other on the ground. My skirt was pushed up and he totally had all of the access he wanted to my freshly waxed pussy. "You have to be quiet, Bella," Edward commanded. He kissed me softly and traced his fingers up my thigh to my soaking wet core.

Once he reached between my legs, I whimpered quietly. So did he. "So wet," he whispered against my hair. To the casual observer, we just looked like a couple in love, canoodling on a plane. However, his fingers were weaving their magic in my pussy. He pulled aside my panties and ran his finger along my slit. Edward's lips were moving with mine as he teased me.

"Edward," I moaned as I spread my legs further. "I need you."

"You had me last night," he joked against my mouth. "Several times."

"I need more of you," I begged.

He smiled and eased his finger into my folds. With his thumb, he circled my clit. I could feel how wet I was from the ease of his movements in and out of my body. Our lips moved in tandem and my hips rotated with his ministrations of his fingers. He curled his fingers inside my body. I moaned quietly at the new feeling. He chuckled darkly as he reminded me to be quiet with a searing kiss. "Fuck, Bella. I so desperately want to be inside of you, right now."

"I really want you inside of me, baby," I mumbled against his ear, sucking it between my teeth. He let out a strangled growl and increased his pumping in my body. My muscles started to flutter around his fingers. Edward kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue into my mouth. As he did so, my body reacted and I clamped down around his hand. He kept pumping as I rode out my orgasm. I blew out a breath and stared into his deepened green eyes. He removed his hand from my pussy and righted my panties. Slowly, he brought his fingers, which were glistening with my release up to his lips and sucked them clean.

_Fucking hell…_

I smoothed out my skirt and leaned against the chair. Edward had a pretty smug smirk on his face but I could feel his arousal against my leg. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he said. I arched a brow. "Okay, a little uncomfortable, but seeing you like that was worth it, love. Perhaps when everyone is asleep I can get my wish of being inside of you."

_Oh. Em. GEE!_

The next few hours was spent watching a movie on Edward's laptop. We shared his ear buds and enjoyed some mindless comedy. After that, Edward went to the bathroom while I took out my Nook. I guess I nodded off as I woke up when the plane dipped. Edward was holding me in his arms in our now seat 'bed.' He wasn't asleep. "How long was I out?"

"A while," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"What did I say?" I groaned.

"That you loved me. Also that you were worried about the competition this weekend and that Carlisle would look great in a fuchsia evening gown," Edward snickered.

"Oh, lord…"

"Very funny," Edward said with a lopsided grin. "We have about four more hours before we land. We're currently over the Atlantic ocean. Just past Greenland."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You can track our flight using this fancy monitor," Edward said as he tapped a few keys on the touch screen in front of him. There was a blinking red dot and it was just east of Greenland. "That's us. Neat, huh?"

I nodded and put my head on his chest. He had removed his sweater and was in a plain gray t-shirt. He kissed my forehead and we watched the blinking red dot as it moved across the Atlantic Ocean. Edward hummed quietly as he rubbed his hand along my back. I eventually fell back asleep, in Edward's arms.

The next time I woke up, I heard the disembodied voice of the captain informing us that we were making our final approach to London's Heathrow Airport. We righted our seats and waited for the plane to land. Once we were on the ground, Edward and I headed off to the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and tousled my hair. I also switched out my 'knickers' as Edward called them from the spare pair I had in my carry on. I finished up in the bathroom and met my boyfriend outside. We walked to customs and breezed through pretty quickly. Edward picked up his cell phone and called the limo company. They were already here and waiting for us in the baggage claim area.

We gathered our mounds of luggage and met up with the limo driver who was holding up a sign for 'Masen.' We walked out into the brisk, humid and cold air. The driver helped me into the backseat and we drove to the hotel. My eyes were glued to the window as I watched the city of London whiz past me in the limo. The combination of 'old' and 'new' was amazing and I loved it.

"Is this your first time in London, love?" the driver asked.

"No, but it's the first time I've actually seen it in the daytime," I said. "I've only ever been here to compete and it was only a few day ordeal. I'm excited to be here as a competitor and then a tourist."

"Holy shit! That's how I recognize you. You're Edward Masen and Bella Swan. You're the favorites for the competition this weekend," the driver said. "I'm Ajay, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ajay," Edward said with a crooked grin. "Are you from Manchester?"

"Yeah," Ajay said. "Is my accent that noticeable?"

"Not so much. Very subtle," Edward chuckled.

"You've got a bit of yank in your accent but grew up in London, yeah?" Ajay asked.

"Bingo," Edward smirked.

"God, you both sound the same," I said, looking at both of them.

"It's like hearing a southern accent in the U.S., love," Edward explained. "You'll get used to it the longer you're here."

I arched a brow in disbelief. Edward laughed and kissed my nose before pulling me to his body. We drove for another fifteen minutes before we pulled up to the hotel. We only had time to check in and deposit our bags before getting back into the limo to drive us to the ice arena. Once we got to the arena, Edward pulled out our credentials and we were given our access passes. We were led to a table where there were other pairs skaters. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were seated next to us. They were the only other American competitors. The rest of the competitors were international.

We were inundated with random questions ranging from our song choices to costumes. However, Edward returning to British soil was the biggest deal.

"Mr. Masen, how does it feel to be back in London?"

"It feels good. I have a great feeling about this competition. I can't wait to see what everyone has planned," Edward said with a crooked grin.

"Have you heard from your previous partner? Tanya Juneau?"

"I have not," Edward replied, tersely. "She's no longer my concern. My partner, Bella Swan, is the only person I'm concerned with now."

"Is it true that you and Ms. Swan are in a romantic relationship in addition to a professional one?"

"Our personal relationship has no bearings on our relationship on the ice. If we do or do not have a relationship, it is not your concern," I said quietly.

"Any news about Mr. Black, Ms. Swan? Reports have stated that he is in a jail cell in Chicago."

"I have no idea what is going on with Mr. Black. Nor do I care to know," I shrugged. "Our job here in London is to compete to the best of our ability with the fine athletes sitting with us. Any other questions?"

There was a buzz but no one else asked any more questions. With a smile, we all left the press conference and headed to our respective hotels. Our luggage had already been delivered to our suite. The bellhop led us up to the luxury suite. As soon as the door was closed and after Edward tipped him, I went straight to my suitcase to grab my toiletry case. "I'm going to shower. Get the grime of traveling off my body, among other things."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward snickered, feigning innocence. I rolled my eyes and slipped into the bathroom. I was out of my clothes faster than a blink of an eye. The water was scalding hot and I yelped quietly when I got inside. No sooner had I wet my hair, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. "You really think that you were going to shower all by yourself, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, I definitely thought I was," I teased as I turned around in his arms.

"Well, too bad, so sad," Edward quipped as he kissed my neck, nibbling on my sensitive skin behind my ear. I moaned and wrapped my hands in his wet hair. He growled lowly and picked me up, pinning me to the marble wall of the shower. "I couldn't give you your second release on the plane, Bella. I fully intend to do so now. Is that okay?"

"Fuck, yes," I snarled. I crashed my lips against his and Edward slid into my folds with his rock hard cock. Edward slammed into me as he looped my legs under his forearms. His mouth moved feverishly against mine as he moved inside of me. I felt every inch of him. I loved it. I loved him. I screamed it out that I loved him. He moaned and said that I was his life.

"Bella," Edward croaked out, "Come with me, baby. I need to feel you. I love you."

"Edward," I cried, staring into his green orbs. I felt my body tense and I clawed at Edward's wet skin. Our breaths were moving in sync, as were our hearts. With a final thrust, Edward released inside of me as I clamped down around his cock. Edward slid onto the floor as the water of the shower fell around us. He leaned his forehead against mine as he tried to calm his breathing. I massaged his head, scratching at his scalp. "That was…"

"I know," he chuckled. "Did I hurt you?"

"God, no," I smiled. "It felt amazing. Can we do it again?"

"No, Bella. I need some recovery time and a good night's sleep," he said dryly. "We have an early practice tomorrow with Liam."

"Okay," I pouted.

"Damn, baby. You are insatiable," Edward teased as he blew a raspberry to my neck. His now flaccid cock slipped out of me. I frowned at the loss. "But then again, so am I. For you, baby."

"I'm yours, Edward," I smiled. "Only yours."

"As I'm only yours," he whispered. We leaned forward and kissed sweetly and whispered that we loved each other.

_Can we marry him? Have his babies?_

I certainly hope so…

**A/N: Okay, I didn't want the London chapter to be insanely epic. So, I'm dividing it into three chapters. The flight and press conference, competition and touristy schtuff. I'm also certain you'd rather have shorter chapters with FASTER updates than a long hiatus as I write a massive chappie. Right? Right? Anyhow, teasers on my blog. Link on my profile. If you have any London stories to share, let me know. Leave me some ;-)**


	20. Liam, Dinner and Short Programs

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Also, thank you to katiecav, Bitemeverywhere and LADARTHA for their suggestions for the London trip. Your help has been invaluable. Hugs and Edward kisses.**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Twenty: Liam, Dinner and Short Programs**

**EPOV**

"Edward, turn your phone off. It's ringing off the hook," Bella grumbled from my chest. "Too damn early."

I opened my eyes and saw the time. It was well after nine in the morning. We were supposed to meet with Liam at seven for a workout and then time on the ice. "Shit!" I yelped. I hopped out of bed and grabbed my cell phone.  _Liam_  danced across the screen. "I'm sorry, man. We're on our way."

"You bloody wanker," Liam barked. "You're never late for a practice. What the hell?"

"Jet lag, man," I said. "Will be able to get on the ice?"

"Fuck, yeah," he snickered. "I own the damn rink. We'll just have to do your workout afterward. Trust me when I say that you will not be pleased."

"Yeah, yeah, asshole," I snarled. "See you in a bit." I hung up the phone and pulled the blankets off my beautiful and  _naked_  girlfriend. "Get up, slacker."

"Ass," she said as she curled up. "It's cold."

"And we're late. I think we forgot to set the alarm last night," I said as I gently swatted her perfect behind. I grabbed my bag and changed into my skate attire: black pants, black t-shirt and black hoodie. Bella hopped out of bed and swiped her own bag from the dresser. She went quickly through her morning routine. She stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black skating pants and matching hoodie. Underneath she wore a pink long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was plaited in a braid. I slipped into the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair. I brushed my teeth and finished my own morning routine.

We grabbed our skates. I hailed a cab and had it drive us to Liam's ice rink. The driver took the corners a little too fast and it smelled of beer and sex. I wrinkled my nose. Bella was holding onto my arm for dear life. I kissed her temple. "I'll get my car from Liam while we're here. This is ludicrous."

"You don't drive like the cabbies, do you?" she squeaked.

"Slightly better," I snickered. She smacked my arm and gave me a glare. "I go about ten above the speed limit opposed to twenty."

"Do you want a toe pick up the ass, Masen?" she giggled.

"Not particularly. No," I cringed. She tweaked my nipple and tried to calm down for the rest of the ride. We eventually pulled up to the ice rink and we headed inside. I was heading down to the locker room when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and saw that it was a Seattle number. I didn't recognize it. Bella gave me a look of confusion. I shrugged as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mr. Edward Masen?" came a female voice.

"Speaking," I replied.

"This is Dr. Siobhan McNamara, Dean of Admissions from the University of Washington Medical School," she explained. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," I squeaked as I sat down on the floor. "What can I help you with Dr. McNamara?"

"I received your application for admission to our medical school," she began. "Your letters of recommendation, GPA from Northwestern and MCAT scores are amazing, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you," I said.  _But…_

"We'd like to offer admission to the medical school. However, you will have to begin next fall. We do not offer admittance halfway through the year," she explained. "I know you are an older student. We'd work with you to get you fast tracked through the program, getting internships and whatnot."

"But, I got in?" I asked.

"Correct. However, you'd start next August," she said. "Congratulations, Mr. Masen. I look forward to seeing your smiling face in gross anatomy at eight in the morning."

"I'm counting the minutes, Dr. McNamara," I smiled. "Thank you for this wonderful news."

"You're welcome, Mr. Masen. Have a great day," she said. I hung up the phone and stared at it like it was going to implode.

"Edward?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"I got in," I smiled.

"To UDub Medical School?" she squeaked. I nodded dumbly, still staring at my phone. She threw her arms around my neck, falling between my legs. "I'm so proud of you, Edward! I love you, baby!"

"I love you, Bell," I breathed against her soft skin.

"Fuck me! You're fucking in the hallway! Get a damned room," Liam barked.

"Liam, you're a douche," I snarled.

"I know," he smirked. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and he leaned against the doorway of the locker room. "Why are you mounting each other in the hallway?"

"Because I found out I made it into medical school," I replied as I stood up, pulling Bella up with me. "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me for wanting to hug the biggest support I had in making my decision to apply?"

"Oh fine," Liam grumbled. "Let's get you all stretched and on the ice. I want to see your programs so I can give my special 'Liam' touch."

"Is it a good touch or a bad touch?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Oh, burn!" I snorted.

Liam nodded approvingly and smacked my head. "I like you, Bella. This one? Not so much. I think I'll hang out with you and not Doucheward."

"Doucheward?" Bella asked with a smirk playing on her features.

"Yep. We're wasting time, kiddies. Let's boogie."

We went into the locker room and dropped off our bags. I waited for Bella and we headed up to the rink. Some music was pumping through the arena and Liam was idly skating around the ice. I took Bella's hand. We removed our skate guards and headed on the ice. We moved in sync to the music, warming up our muscles. Liam barked out some orders of elements he wanted us to do. We complied, completing a few death spirals, our variation of the star lift and a throw double axel.

Liam stopped the music and called us over to the boards. "Wow, you guys are really  _together,_ ' he mused. "I've never seen you this relaxed with Tanya, Edward. No faltering. No bickering. No grunting."

"Grunting?" Bella asked.

"Tanya was getting too heavy," I explained. "Whenever I lifted her, I kind of did this grunt/groan thing. It sucked."

"I seriously hope that I'm never too heavy," Bella murmured, her brown eyes bugging out her head.

"Bell, you are a feather," I said as I kissed her temple. "Extremely light. Tanya was getting heavier because she couldn't 'workout' due to her back injury."

"Back injury, my arse," Liam muttered bitterly. "She was eating too many bon bons."

"Have you heard anything about her?" I asked.

"Not really, but don't be surprised if she doesn't show up randomly here," Liam said. "She still pays her dues and skates a couple times of week."

"Why?" Bella spat. "She's been banned from the sport. Why would she keep skating?"

"Wishful thinking," Liam shrugged. "However, her fuck up was probably the best thing for Edward. Your styles are so similar. It's like watching the same skater on the ice. With Tanya and Edward, it was a competition of who was stronger and better. However, there was no competition. Edward was the more beautiful skater. Tanya was just arms and legs, wrapped in a pretty bow."

"And a fat ass," I grumbled. "Enough about Tanya. We have a competition in two days. We'd like to get some feedback about our programs and get that special Liam 'good touch' added to them."

"Right," Liam smirked. "Let's start with the long program. It's more taxing and you're warmed up. Go take your spots and I'll cue your music." Bella and I nodded. We both glided to center ice. We took our positions and stared into each other's eyes before striking our opening poses. Liam waited a beat and then the music began. We glided and pounded through our long program. Each jump was flawless. Our footwork was precise and in unison. The lifts were effortless.

Before I knew it, the long program was over and I was holding Bella in my arms. Our eyes were locked into a steady gaze.

"Ho-lee fu-uck," Liam sputtered. His uttering broke our spell and we skated over to him. "No words. There are no words to describe what I just saw."

"That bad?" Bella squeaked.

"No, that phenomenal, excellent, fantastic, good, awesome, stupendous, exquisite, phenomenal…"

"You said that all ready, Liam," I deadpanned.

"That's because it was, Eddie! Wow!" Liam squealed as he hugged both us tightly. "I don't even have any commentary about how to improve it. The intensity of your skating was out of this world. Your connection with each other is fluid and flawless. Unstoppable, that's what you both are."

"So, there's nothing that you would have us change?" Bella asked.

"The only thing that I noticed that was a little odd was the footwork at the two minute mark," Liam said. "Can you do that for me again?"

We spent the morning working on adjusting the footwork. Liam had made some awesome suggestions that added to the fluidity of our movements. Liam suggested we take a break after a few hours so Bella and I could get something to eat. We had forgone breakfast to get to the rink. Liam gave me my car keys, saying that my Volvo was 'mine' while we were in town and that he'd drive his clunker. I drove us to a local pub where Bella ordered fish and chips and I got a hamburger. Liam had to stay back at the rink but he asked me to pick him some sandwich and chips.

After we finished our lunch, Bella and I went back to the rink and did some work on our short program. Liam had more ideas for that piece. He loved our lines and our form but it was too soft. We needed to strengthen our holds and solidify our jumps.

Bella was getting tired, though. She was severely jet lagged. So was I, but I was not as exhausted as my girl. Bella suggested that she went back to the hotel and go to sleep while Liam and I go work out. I was hesitant, but Bella insisted. I nodded and I drove us back to the hotel. Liam would meet me at the gym in a half hour. I stripped out of my skate clothes and into my workout gear. Bella decided to soak in the luxurious tub and then order some room service. I kissed her soft lips before heading back out into the brisk London evening. I wrapped my fleece tighter around my body and slid back into my Volvo. Paying close attention to the side of the road I was driving on, I made it to the gym quickly, parking next to Liam's piece of crap.

I waved at the front desk people and put my bag and keys into a locker. I met up with Liam at the treadmill. "Why do you still have that piece of crap, man?"

"Because, it's my first car, Edward. I refuse to part with it. I'll probably be buried in it," he snickered.

"With the way you drive, yeah," I said with a wry grin.

"Wanker," Liam barked. "I can't believe how much you've changed, Edward. I mean, not in just your skating but in everything. You're like happy and content and totally whipped."

"I'm not whipped, douche," I spat.

"Yes. You are," he snickered. "But it's okay because Bella's a cool chick. Has she met Esme?"

"Yes, she has. We have two days in between our short program and long. Mom's insistent that I bring Bella over for dinner and show her my old haunts," I grumbled.

"Nice," Liam smirked. "Mama Masen is preparing her future daughter-in-law. When are you going to propose?"

"We've only been together for five months, Liam. I know that I'm going to propose but I don't want to freak her out. It's too soon," I said.

"When?"Liam pressed.

I sighed and looked at my friend and coach. His bald head was covered in sheen of sweat as he ran next to me. "World competition is my goal. February?"

"Perhaps the Queen will give you some of the crown jewels to give to your Bella as an engagement gift," Liam snorted.

"Douche," I snarled. "Come on. We've done enough cardio. Let's do some lifting. I've been slacking. I don't have to pick up a water buffalo anymore and my muscles are beginning to atrophy."

"I bet you can't even bench ninety-five kilos," Liam snickered.

"You're on, fucker," I said coolly. We walked to the weight machines and proceeded to one-up each other until Liam actually pulled something. He groaned as he clutched his ass. I fell onto the ground in a fit a giggles. He apparently tore his quad, near his ass. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. Our workout quickly ended after Liam's ass debacle. I was still snickering as I walked out to my car. He smacked my head and said that we needed to be at the rink early for our skate. Carlisle was flying in the morning and we'd work collaboratively with him in the afternoon.

I got back to the hotel, registering my car with them. I parked my beloved Volvo and went upstairs to my hotel room. Bella was snoring quietly as I padded in the room. I kissed her forehead before taking a quick shower. I checked my email and then I went to bed with my love.

xx FE xx

The alarm went off entirely way to early. Erm, rather, alarms…Bella set like five of them. Plus a wakeup call.  _Paranoid much?_  She shot me a glare and went about her business of getting ready. I drove us to the rink and we spent the morning going over the new footwork for our  _Carmina_  routine that Liam suggested. We also had my former choreographer come and look at our programs. Maggie, the petite Irish red-head, was flummoxed at what we performed for her. Her mouth was hanging open, gaping like a cod. Bella laughed quietly while I gently closed her mouth with my finger.

That must have broken the spell and Maggie squealed like a pig on crack. She tackled me to the ice saying that I was finally the skater that she envisioned. She then hopped up and pulled Bella into a tight embrace, kissing her cheeks. Bella didn't know what to think at Maggie's antics. She just accepted her praise with a look of confusion.

Carlisle, Rose and Emmett had arrived at this point. Jasper was sleeping off an anxiety pill stupor from flying. Apparently Jasper didn't like being in an enclosed tube with wings for multiple hours at a time. More fodder to tease him with along with his penchant to wear Alice's underwear. Speaking of Alice, she was already at Harrod's, shopping to her little heart's content. She has an illness.

_Thank goodness Bella is not like that. Doesn't spend money frivolously._

We went out for lunch as a group and then spent the afternoon working over our programs until they were in muscle memory. Thankfully, the short program was in the evening tomorrow and we'd have time to recuperate. Liam wanted to work out with Emmett. They tried to convince me to go, but I was reminded that Bella and I were going to have dinner with my mom. We drove back to the hotel and showered. Together. Bella gave me a mischievous glint before she took my cock into her mouth.

I grunted and came violently in her mouth. It was unexpected but welcome surprise. I went to return the favor but Bella swatted my hands away. She said that it was all about me. I'd been spoiling her with all of the orgasms I'd been dishing out. It was my turn to be spoiled.

_Fuck yeah, Eddie! We'll take her pussy, with a side order of her mouth and a dabble of her hands for good measure._

This isn't a fucking fast food joint, assholes.

_So?_

I thought you guys were silent. For good.

_Nope. You're stuck with our demented inner-musings, Eddie-kins._

God damn it!

_We're also having in depth conversations with Bella's ovaries. They're just as demented as we are. If not more. We're a match made in gonad heaven._

"Edward?" Bella giggled. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry," I smirked. "You ready for dinner with my mom?"

"I am. Do I look okay?" she asked, fidgeting with her cream cable knit sweater dress. She also wore a pair of gray leggings and matching boots. Her hair was curled in loosely and she had on her promise ring along with a pair of earrings that Emmett gave her for her birthday that looked like feathers.

"Bella, you look gorgeous," I said with a crooked grin. "You could wear a paper bag and you'd be the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Yeah, not happening, Masen," she snickered. "It would chafe too much. Are you channeling your inner Swede?"

"Don't diss my sweater, Swan," I said, narrowing my eyes. I was wearing a warm navy blue sweater with white accents. I paired it with my green cargo pants. "My mother got it for Christmas and I happen to like it."

"So do I. It's just not something you'd usually wear," she giggled. "You look so…so…cute."

"Cute? Puppies are cute. Alice is cute. I'm ruggedly handsome," I said, puffing out my chest.

"Nah, you're cute. Especially in this sweater. I think I need to find the female equivalent and that's our Christmas card," Bella said with sardonic grin. "Where did your mom get it?"

"Come on, wench," I said as I glowered at her. She giggled and we headed down to my mom's house. I parked the car in the driveway and led Bella to the front door.

"I can't believe this house, Edward," she mused. "It's so perfect. Like a fairy tale. You grew up here?"

"Yep," I replied. "It's much nicer than hole in the wall apartment my parents shared in Chicago."

"It was not a hole in the wall, Edward Anthony Masen," my mom said with a pointed look on her face. "It was cozy."

"You keep telling yourself that, Ma," I snickered. I walked into my mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "You look good. I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you, too, my sweet boy," Esme said. Her voice cracked and she tightened her hold around my neck. I gently swayed with my mother in my arms as she cried quietly. I pulled away and smiled softly at my mom. She wiped her face before turning to Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just miss my son."

"It's understandable, Esme," she said. "I miss him when we don't see each other for a day. I can't even imagine how you are feeling." Esme released me and pulled Bella into a warm embrace. I put my arms around both of them and the overwhelming sense of family and  _home_  engulfed me.

"Okay, enough mushiness," Esme laughed. "I made some bangers and mash. It's Edward's favorite." She turned and scurried back into the house while we followed behind.

"What the hell is a banger? Should I be afraid?" Bella hissed.

"No, baby. A banger is sausage," I explained. "We're having sausage with mashed potatoes and gravy. It's good. Trust me."

Esme had us sit down at the island counter. She placed two glasses of red wine in front of us and spent the time chatting with us. I could see the loneliness in my mother's eyes as she prattled on about how she was looking to sell the house. It was entirely way too much for her and she was preparing to move to Seattle to be closer to me. I was excited for her but sad at the same time. I didn't want to lose my childhood home.

"…I'm probably going to put the house on the market in the spring," Esme continued.

I growled lowly, gripping the table. "Edward?" Bella asked.

"What's wrong, sweet boy?" Esme asked.

"You can't sell the house," I snarled. I stood up and stomped away. I got into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. I slipped off my shoes and curled up on the soft cushions. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. "I can't lose it…I refuse to lose it…Not the house."

"Edward?" Esme murmured. I turned and looked at her. She was also crying. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I snapped. "Just don't sell the house."

"I can't stay here, Edward," she whispered as she sat down next to me. "Every room reminds me of your dad. We built our lives, our family here…holy shit…"

"Now you get it," I whispered.

"Edward, why don't you buy the house?" Esme suggested. "It'll stay in the family. You can have a place in London. If the house means so much to you, then you can purchase it."

"It's not the same. You won't be here," I murmured.

"I can't stay, Edward," she said quietly as she held my hand. "You get that, don't you?"

"I do," I sighed. "I'll buy the house. I can't bear the thought of someone else owning it."

"I'll even sell it to you for one pound," Esme snickered.

"Mom, at least let me pay what it's worth," I said, giving her a sharp look.

"You can pay what WE paid for it back when we bought it. That's it, Edward," Esme said. She glowered at me, daring me to challenge her.

"Okay," I answered as I hugged my mother. "Where's Bella?"

"She's giving us time to chat. She's such a lovely girl, Edward," Esme smiled as she attempted to tame my hair. "I can see how much you love each other."

"She's my soul mate, Mom," I said reverently.

"Do you want Grandma Masen's engagement ring?" she asked, bouncing on the couch.

"Mom, Grandma Masen's ring is horrendous," I said dryly. "Even you won't wear it and it's your engagement ring. Dad bought you another one for your ten year anniversary."

"That ring was hideous," Esme snickered. "However, your father was forced to use it for our engagement by his parents. He was so afraid of his mother that he couldn't say no. Hell, I was afraid of his mother."

"Grannie was never a very loving woman," I smirked. "She was more into her pinochle games and whiskey."

"It was scotch, Edward," Esme sighed. "Come on; let's get back to your beautiful girlfriend. She probably did all the dishes despite the fact I asked her not to."

"She tends to clean when she's upset or knows when I'm upset," I replied. Sure enough, Bella had put the food away, washed the dishes and started a pot of coffee. She blushed furiously while my mom chastised her lightly about not listening. But Esme hugged her, thanking Bella for giving us the time to talk.

We ate some light dessert of cookies along with the coffee that Bella made. Esme exclaimed that she was excited about our performance tomorrow. I gave her the tickets that I had purchased for her and Liam. They were sitting with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Carlisle were going to be backstage with us. Carlisle was obviously going to be there in a coaching capacity. Alice was our 'stylist' and assistant.

Around nine in the evening, Bella and I headed back to the hotel. Esme hugged both of us before we left and wished us luck for tomorrow. We got back to the hotel. Bella looked at me with a gaze of concern. "Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked as she gave me a concerned gaze.

"I'm fine now," I said as I stripped out of my clothes. I crawled between the sheets. "I just reacted to my mom's news about selling the house. I'm not ready for her to let it go. It was the place where I grew up and had my childhood. It's the last connection that I have with my dad besides my mom."

Bella put on a pair of pajamas and sat down next to me, lacing her fingers with mine. "What did you and your mom decide? Is she going to sell?"

"Yeah, she is. To me," I blushed. "I'm buying the house that I grew up in. I can't even imagine another family living there. Not yet."

"That's good, Edward," she said as she put her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that your dad's gone but at least you'll get to keep the house."

I wrapped my arms around Bella's tiny frame and held her tightly. "I know it seems not rational but I can't…"

"Edward, it makes perfect sense. I'd probably be in the same boat if Charlie died. I'd keep the house as long as I could," she murmured.

"Thank you," I said quietly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you, Edward," she said as she kissed my chest, snuggling into my arms. I turned out the light and we set the alarm for tomorrow. We kissed each other softly. We fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

xx FE xx

The next morning was spent doing some stretches and light working out at the hotel's fitness center. Alice eventually commandeered Bella to work on her hair and makeup prior to our leaving for the rink. I was actually nervous for the performance today. This was our first competition as a couple. Once Bella left, I started pacing around my hotel room. I couldn't sit still. I couldn't get my mind to shut down.

I heard a quiet knock and I went to open my door. Standing outside of my room was Carlisle. "Hi, Edward. I wanted to see how you're doing?" he said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Carlisle," I said as I ushered him in. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Pop?"

"Some water would be good," Carlisle smiled.

I swiped a bottle of water and poured it into a glass for him. I sat down on the couch and gave Carlisle a tight smile. "You look stressed, Edward. Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous," I murmured. "I mean really nervous. This is the first performance on English soil since Tanya was banned from the sport; since my father died…I'm afraid that I'm going to fuck it up."

"Edward," Carlisle said gently, taking my hand in his. "You and Isabella are the strongest team I've ever seen. You are a solid pair and I've never been more proud of the two of you. I can't speak for your father, but I'm certain that he's extraordinarily proud of you. You are smart, talented, athletic and a wonderful man. With Bella, you found your partner, your soul mate and your love. That's something that many people cannot claim to have in their lives."

"I just wish he could have been here to meet Bella. Could have been here to see me skate," I muttered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Edward," Carlisle soothed as he pulled me into a hug. I was stiff, initially but eventually melted into his embrace, sobbing for the loss of my father and just the emotions of everything that happened. I don't know how long I cried against Carlisle's shoulder. He just gently rubbed his hands over my back and let me fall apart. "I know I'm not your dad, Edward, but I'm so proud of you. I will always be here for you, even when we part ways as skater and coach. I'll always be your friend."

"Thank you," I croaked out. I pulled away and wiped my cheeks. "I don't know what to say but thank you. You've been such a support to me. You're patient and kind and I'm eternally grateful for everything you've done for me."

"I'll keep doing it," Carlisle said as he cupped my cheek. "You better get ready, Edward. We're heading down to the rink in two hours. Alice has your costume. Just put on some comfy clothes."

I smiled and patted Carlisle's hand on my face. He ruffled my hair and left the room. Before he went though, he turned to look at me. "Whatever happens today or during this competition, I'm honored to have you work with me and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," I smiled crookedly. "For everything." Carlisle waved and stepped out of the room. I showered in the bathroom and styled my hair. I changed into a pair of workout pants and a black t-shirt. I settled onto the couch. I watched some television until I had to head down to the lobby. Bella was waiting with Carlisle. Her hair was pulled into a low, curled ponytail with a rhinestone clip in her hair. I hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she turned in my arms. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I'm fine. I will be fine," I replied. "I can't wait to skate with you, beautiful."

"Me neither," she said as she kissed my lips.

"Let's go, you two. We have to get to the rink," Carlisle said. Alice came up to his arm and smiled widely, carrying a garment bag. Bella and I threaded our hands together. We followed Alice and Carlisle into the limo. Driving through the London streets, we made it to the ice arena in no time at all. We went onto the ice and spent an hour getting used to the surroundings. Once we were done with our warm up, we went to change into our costumes and then received our order. Bella and I were skating in the last group, the last pair to perform in the short program.

We headed down to the holding tank for the pairs and spent nearly three hours waiting before we were told to get ready for our performance. Bella is dressed her purple gown and I'm in my purple shirt and gray pants. We laced our skates up. In the final group, it was Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton, an international couple of Demetri and Heidi Volturi and another British pair, Austin Wheier and Chelsea Buckingham.

We were called out onto the ice and did our warm up for six minutes prior to the final group performances. Bella and I do a few laps around the rink before working into our footwork sequence and ending with our throw triple salchow. The warm up finished and we headed backstage. Bella and I just sat quietly, holding each other's hands. She murmured quietly as we waited for our performance of our short program

"Do you think we'll do okay, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"We're in this together, Bella. If we both fall on our asses, it won't matter because we're a team," I said as I kissed her temple. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," she smiled.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Masen?" called a rink employee. "You're up."

We adjusted our skates and walked out to the arena. Carlisle was rubbing Bella's shoulders, whispering words of encouragement. The leader board announced that Demetri and Heidi were in first place with Austin and Chelsea behind them. There was a two way tie for third with another international couple and Mike and Jessica.

"Take your time," Carlisle smiled. "Enjoy being on the ice and being together. Skate your love, okay? No matter what happens, I'm proud of you. Go kick some ass."

We smiled and took our time to get to our opening positions. Bella and I twine our bodies together, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Bell," I whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too, Edward," she replied before she solidified her grip on my hands.

With a unison breath, we close our eyes and the music began. We glided away from each other only to skate back together. I turned Bella in my arms and lifted her easily over my head. Placing her gently on the ice, we begin doing our footwork. As we did our footwork, I prepared Bella for a throw triple salchow. With a tight squeeze around her waist, I launched her over the ice. She landed the jump easily and we moved to side by side camel spins, dropping to sit spins.

The crowd applauded at our first trick and we moved into a more lyrical portion of our routine. Yes, it was lyrical but it was also incredibly challenging. The footwork was intricate and the lifts included some tricky hand holds. I easily lifted Bella over my head into our modified star lift. She twisted over my head until she was balanced on my arm. Afterward, I placed Bella on the ground and we skated, building up speed for our side by side triple toe loop, double loop combination. When landed, Bella faltered slightly but didn't fall. She was upset but not overly so. I pulled her into a death spiral and we neared the end of our routine.

Two more jumps and a handful spins later, the music came to an end and I held Bella to my chest, caressing her cheeks softly. I dipped her in my arms and held her in the final pose. The crowd exploded in a rousing applause. "We did it, Edward," Bella smiled.

"We did, love," I replied. I righted us and we took our bow. The crowd whipped flowers and stuffed animals onto the ice. Together, we glided to the boards and slipped on our skate guards. Carlisle, Alice, Bella and I walked to the kiss and cry. I don't really understand what Carlisle is saying. The only thing that I cared about was the beautiful woman sitting next to me, leaning against me heavily. And our scores, too.

"The scores for Isabella Swan and Edward Masen…" the emcee called out. We both looked up to the main scoreboard and waited for the total. "…with a total of 75.80, placing Isabella and Edward in first place heading into the free skate. Congratulations to all of our skaters today and we look forward to your performances in two days."

First place…we hugged each other tightly. I never thought I'd be back in this position. I wanted to kiss Bella, but the cameras were in our faces and it wouldn't have been appropriate. Bella and I got up from the kiss and cry, hugging Alice and Carlisle. We headed to the press conference and discuss our performance with the local media. They were pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Their questions ranged from discussion about our skating style to our still 'supposed relationship off the ice.' However, Bella and I both kept up a united front about our relationship and was mum about it.

Bella and I finished our press conference and changed into our street clothes. Alice hung our costumes and we walked out as a group to the limo. Bella and I were nearly in the car when I heard my name.

"Edward?"

I turned around and grimaced at the person standing behind me.

_Not her…_

**A/N: You have two options to figure out who's behind him? Tanya or Kate? Who do you think? Let me know. Also, check my blog for teasers of pictures, the music for their short program and other goodies. Leave me some, please. Also, have a safe and happy holiday season! Love to all of you!**


	21. Partners and Hips

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Also, thank you to katiecav, Bitemeverywhere and LADARTHA for their suggestions for the London trip. Your help has been invaluable. Hugs and Edward kisses.**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Partners and Hips**

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I heard behind me. Edward bristled and turned around. A low growl emanated from his chest. I looked behind us. Leaning against the wall was a chunky blonde with curls and too much makeup on. She was nervously fussing with her hands. "You looked awesome out there."

"What do you want, Tanya?" Edward asked curtly.

"To congratulate you," she said quietly, walking toward us. She had obviously put on a great deal of weight and was trying to hide it with large clothes. "I saw your short program and I was absolutely floored at how elegant it was. Better than anything we ever did."

"It helps that I trust my partner," Edward answered. "Tanya Juneau, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, Tanya."

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, holding out my hand. Tanya stared at it blankly before limply returning my handshake.

"Sure," she said with a tight smile. She shook off her terse behavior and gave me a genuine smile. "You and Edward did very well today. Absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry I was a bitch before."

"No big deal," I shrugged.

"I just wish I was out there. I miss it," she whispered. "But, I've come to the realization that I will never be a competitive skater again. I went to rehab for my addiction to the pain killers and I can't skate as well as I used to because of the injury. Anyhow, I wanted to support my former partner."

"Thank you," Edward murmured. "That was really nice of you, Tanya."

"Edward, you deserve the best and you finally have it," she said. "But, I do have a question for you. That song…I've never heard it before. Who wrote it?"

"I did," Edward said, arching a brow. He looked down at me, gently taking my hand in his. "I wrote it for Bella."

"Edward," I whispered. "We…"

"It's okay, Bell. We can trust Tanya with our relationship, right?" Edward asked as he looked at his former partner.

"You're a couple?" Tanya squeaked. Her bright blue eyes traveled between us, darting at our hands and the love in Edward's expression. "You're totally in love with each other."

"It's true," Edward said as he wrapped his arm possessively around my waist. "We trust each other implicitly and love each other even more."

"But, we're keeping our relationship on the down low because the press will have a field day," I murmured. "Please, can you please keep this to yourself?"

"Edward, I know I broke your trust when I kept taking those pills," Tanya said. "But, I still trust you and I'll keep this secret for you. I promise you. We're still friends, right?"

Edward nodded and grinned crookedly. "Perhaps we can go out for drinks once the competition is over?"

"That sounds great. You can meet my new boyfriend, Steven," Tanya smiled. "How long are you in London?"

"We head back to the States on November thirteenth," I replied. "Edward lengthened our trip for my birthday. We're staying here for a couple of weeks after the competition."

"Then, you both can come to my Halloween party. It'll be oodles of fun! Please say you'll come?" Tanya begged.

"Text me the information," Edward said. "We'll try to make it, okay?"

"Your number hasn't changed?" Tanya asked.

"Nope. I still have my London number," Edward explained.

"Can I at least give my old partner a hug?" Tanya questioned sheepishly. Edward looked at me. I pushed him toward Tanya and they embraced. "I'm proud of you, Masen. You kicked major ass out there and I want you to wipe the floor with all of them on Friday, okay?"

"I will, Tan," Edward said as he rubbed her back. "It's good to have you back."

They pulled apart and Tanya turned to me. "Isabella, you keep his scrawny ass in line," she giggled. "Make sure your toe picks are sharp." She hugged me tightly. "Love him, Isabella. Never let him go. He's one of the good ones and they're rare." She gave me a smile and pulled away. "I'll be here on Friday. I'll probably be the loudest one. I need you both to win. Okay?"

"We'll try, Tan," Edward said as he kissed my temple softly. Tanya smiled and turned to leave. Once she turned the corner, Edward laced his fingers with mine. "Please don't be mad at me, Bell."

"I'm not. I want to scream it from the rooftops that we're together but I don't want that publicity tainting the judging pool," I said. "I'm with you, Edward."

"Forever?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

"Forever," I agreed. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired and I need a date with our hot tub and you."

"That sounds fabulous," Edward breathed.

xx FE xx

The next few days were spent watching tapes of the short program with Liam and Carlisle, adjusting our free skate and working out. They both offered some suggestions for our next competition but were very pleased with the performance. We then spent time running the long program. The new footwork wasn't as clean as I would have like it to be. We practiced until I had a nasty spill when Edward threw me into a double axel. I hadn't fully rotated and landed on my hip.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he slid to his knees, putting my head on his lap. "Are you okay?"

"Ow," I grumbled. Carlisle and Liam were on the ice next to me, looking over my body.

"What hurts, Bella?" Carlisle asked professionally.

"Hip," I grunted out. "I hadn't finished the second rotation when I realized I was on the ice."

"You're working too hard," Liam said. "I don't know, Carlisle. I think we need to give them a break. The free skate is the day after tomorrow and she may have bruised her hip bone."

"Edward didn't throw you too hard?" Carlisle asked.

"No. This was all me," I said as I sat up. "Shit, that hurts…"

Edward bent down and gingerly picked me up, cradling me to his chest. My bruised hip was barking like a rabid dog with mange and I was trying my hardest not to cry. Carlisle was on the phone with Jasper. I heard them hissing that Jasper would meet us at the hotel to examine my hip. Edward was beating himself up for unintentionally hurting, even though it was my own clumsiness that caused me to fall. Once we got off the ice, Edward removed my skates and cleaned off my blades. He did the same for his own skates and handed our bags to Carlisle. He went to pick me up.

"I want to try and walk," I said. Edward furrowed his brow but held out his hand. I stood up on my left foot, hesitant to put weight on my right. With a grimace, I put my foot down and groaned. "God, this is going to suck on Friday."

"Bella, we can pull out of the competition," Edward rambled on. "I don't want you hurting."

"No. I'm a big girl. I'll just have Jasper take a look at it and Emmett massage it and I'll be fine," I shrugged.

"You've only put your foot down. You've yet to try and walk on it. Or land on it," Edward murmured sadly. With a determined scowl and took a step with my left foot. No pain. Then, my right. Fucking agony. I crumpled but Edward caught me before I was back on the ground. "Bella," he whispered as he held me. He picked me up tenderly. He carried me out of the rink and gently placed me into his car. Liam was behind the wheel with Carlisle in the front seat. Edward slid in the backseat and we drove back to the hotel. I didn't cry. I didn't moan. I just leaned against Edward trying to will my hip to feel better.

Liam pulled up to the hotel. Carlisle helped me out of the car while Edward ran around the front of the vehicle to pick me up. He didn't jostle me as he carried me through the opulent lobby. It was silent in the elevator as we rode up to our room. Jasper and Alice were waiting outside of the room and we headed inside. "Tell me what happened," Jasper said in his professional doctor voice.

"We were working on our free skate. I threw Bella into a double axel and she fell on her hip," Edward said as he brushed my ponytail off my shoulders.

"Carlisle and Liam, can you both step outside?" Jasper asked. "I need to check her hip and I'm certain that Bella doesn't want to show you her goodies."

"Damn straight," I snarled.

"Edward gets to stay," Liam whined.

"That's because Edward's the boyfriend," Carlisle said, tugging on Liam's arm. "Come on, perv." The two coaches left the room while Edward helped me out of my skate pants. I hissed when the elastic went over my hip. Edward apologized for hurting me and kissed my lips.

"Okay, Bella. I need you on your left side since it's your right hip," Jasper said. "I need to know if anything is hurting at all, okay?"

I nodded and lay on the bed on my side. Edward crouched down in front of me and caressed my cheeks as Jasper completed his exam. Jasper ran his fingers along my hip, gently pressing down on the flesh. I cringed when he got right over my hip bone. He apologize but continued his ministrations. Next, he did some range of motion exercises. I was fine until he moved my leg at a ninety-degree angle to my body. I let out a yelp. But, Jasper didn't stop. He pressed his fingers to my hip and kept moving my leg.

"Jas, she's obviously in pain," Edward snarled. "Will you stop?"

"Your hip is not dislocated but it's close," Jasper said. "I can make you feel better but you have to stay off it tomorrow."

"Drugs?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to pop it back into place with Edward's help," he said. "But you need to let it rest and ice it once I'm done. You can compete but you will need to take some time off once you get back to the states."

"How long?" Edward questioned.

"A month," Jasper stated.

"We have several performances. Exhibitions," I explained.

"You'll have to pull out," Jasper said. "I know that this is your first major competition as a pair. That's why I'm clearing you to skate on Friday. But you can't do the exhibition skate on Sunday and you will have to take at least a month off to get some physical therapy. Now, Edward, I need a few pillows, towels and some water."

"Water?" I asked.

"So you can take some ibuprofen once I'm done popping your hip back into place, Swan," Jasper explained.

"Oh."

Both guys moved around the room until they had it set up. Jasper was going to pop the hip back into place while Edward was going to provide counter traction. Jasper explained everything that he did while Edward listened intently. I just blanked out while they worked on my leg. With a sharp twist and Jasper's body pressing heavily on mine, my hip popped back into place. I groaned and fell back onto the pillows that were set up around me. Jasper handed me some ibuprofen and I chugged them down.

"Okay, you need to ice your hip and sleep on your side. And no fucking," Jasper said. "Action of thrusting will just aggravate the injury."

"Can you be a little less crass, Dr. Th…?"Edward began.

I shot him a look, which shut him up very quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. But, the few times you've stayed over Edward, you've proven that you are not quiet," Jasper snickered. "Neither are you, Ms. Swan."

"I'm so moving out," I grumbled. "So, ice and no making whoopee. Can I take a bath?"

"With assistance," Jasper said. "But no funny business. Take the ibuprofen as needed, every four hours or so. Okay?"

"Do I have a bruise?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do," Edward said as he put his hand on my right hip. "I'm so sorry, Bell."

"It's not your fault, Edward. I could have fallen doing a regular double axel," I said. "Don't blame yourself. Please?" He sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to get some ice for you, Bellarina," Jasper said. "Leave it on for fifteen minutes and then wait another fifteen before getting in the tub." Jasper left and took the ice bucket with him.

Edward lay on his side, staring into my eyes. I laid my hand on his cheek. "Stop it," I said. "I see you beating yourself up."

"I'm trying," Edward murmured. Jasper came back in and put a towel on my hip, covering it with the ice. Jas kissed my temple and darted out of the hotel room. We stayed staring at each other as the ice melted on my hip. After fifteen minutes, Edward removed the ice from my leg. Another fifteen minutes later, Edward went to the bathroom to run me a bath. I sat up to try and walk to the bathroom. Edward came back into bedroom as I had scooted to the edge of the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking to the bathroom," I answered.

"Over my ashes," Edward scolded as he scooped me up from the bed.

"I will need to walk tomorrow," I scowled.

"I know, but for now, let me take of you," Edward said, his green eyes filling with tears. "I need to make you better, Bell. I know it's not my fault but, please?" I tangled my hands into his hair and nodded. He carried me to the bathroom and helped me remove the rest of my clothes. Carefully, he guided me to the warm, fragrant water of the bath. Edward removed his own clothes and slid in behind me. He rubbed my neck and shoulders with expert fingers, pressing kisses to my skin. We didn't talk. Edward just washed my body and my hair carefully. Eventually the water cooled and Edward released the plug at the bottom of the tub. He got up and grabbed a plush, fluffy towel. He wrapped it around his waist. With care and love, he lifted me from the bathtub and wiped down my damp skin. "Don't move, love. I need to get you some pajamas." He kissed my nose and left the bathroom. I stood up and gimped to the mirror.

"No time like the present," I sighed as I removed my towel from around my body. I turned to the side and blew out a breath at the angry black and blue bruise on my right hip. I could also tell that it was swollen.

"Bella," Edward admonished.

"I had to see the loveliness on my hip, Edward," I said dryly. "God, I'm going to have to get some really thick tights to cover this bad boy up. Damn."

He frowned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I am sorry."

"If you apologize one more time, I will seriously take a toe pick to your bunghole," I snipped.

"Yeah, don't do that. It would hurt," Edward quipped. "Let's get you into some PJs and we're going to watch some bad movies and pig out."

"We're still skating, Edward," I chided.

"I know. One night of eating shit will not make us fucking huge, Bell," he smirked. "Here, I found these in a bag. I think they're a gift from Alice." I took the proffered item from Edward's hand. It was a pair of pink boy shorts that said 'Taken' of them. "Appropriate. You are taken, love."

"By whom? Dr. Thong?" I giggled.

"You wound me, Swan," he deadpanned. I awkwardly slid the panties up my legs. Edward handed me a pair of soft flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. My hip was still in pain but not nearly as bad as before Edward and Jasper popped into place. Edward dressed himself in a pair of loose pajama bottoms but kept his muscled chest bare.

"Edward, you know I love only you," I said.

"Even though I hurt…"

"Toe pick," I said as I held up my finger against his nose.

"Damn," he grumbled and kissed my fingertip. "Okay, Hop-Along, let's watch some bad English comedies and pig out on pizza and bon bons. Alice had some delivered while we were bathing. Meddlesome little troll."

"She means well," I giggled. Edward smiled crookedly and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. We sat down and dug into the large veggie pizza and drank the Guinness that was with the pizza. I barely managed one can. That shit is thick and nasty. We watched some pretty pathetic comedies on the television. Afterward, Edward situated the pillows around my body and we settled in for bed.

Sleep did not come easily. I usually lay on my right side and since that was not really an option, I couldn't get comfortable. I spent most of the night tossing and turning. Edward was such a trooper through it all. He never once complained when I beat up the pillows around me and yelling in frustration. He just helped me try to get comfortable, even at the expense of his own comfort.

The man should be sainted. I swear.

I finally succumbed to exhaustion around three in the morning. Edward was seated behind me, holding me to his chest. It was the only position that was comfortable enough for me to sleep. I felt incredibly guilty but Edward assured me that he could sleep in any position.

We slept until mid morning. Edward's bladder was our alarm clock. Once he responded to the call of nature, he pulled out his cell phone. Edward had a few texts from Emmett, Rose and surprisingly enough, Tanya. Emmett was texting to find out when he could come and loosen up my hip. Rose wanted the skinny on the best shopping in London. Tanya was texting to confirm our attendance to her Halloween party.

Edward responded to the texts in kind and changed into some workout clothes. "I'm heading down to the gym. Emmett is going to come up and massage your hip, loosen you up. Will you be okay?"

"I hope so," I said. "I'm a little stiff but moving around better than yesterday. Or rather, I'm moving around. Since someone is actually letting me walk."

"Can you blame me for wanting to hold you, Isabella?" Edward asked with an adorable pout.

"It was a bit much, Masen," I said.

"Tough shit. If it happens again, I'll carry you around in a heartbeat," he said sternly. There was a resounding knock at the door and we heard Emmett's bellowing laugh.

"Don't go," I whimpered. "Emmett will make me stretch and impart great amounts of pain to my poor body."

"I'll be in the same boat, Bell. Liam is going to kick my ass in the gym," he snickered as he opened the door. Emmett breezed in with a massage table, elbowing Edward in the belly. "Thanks, douche."

"That's for dropping Bellarina, fucker," Emmett said.

"He didn't drop me, Emmett," I snarled. "I fell. Distinct. Difference."

"Love you, Bell," Edward said as he left the room.

"Love you, too," I replied. Emmett had set up the table in the middle of our suite. He instructed me to put on a bathing suit so he could massage my leg. More coverage than a pair of panties. Plus, I don't think that he would appreciate my hot pink 'Taken' boy shorts. I changed into a pair of bikini bottoms and padded out into the suite. Emmett assisted me onto the table and proceeded to massage and stretch my hip.

That fucking hurt.

An hour later, Emmett was done and I was able to move without much pain. Jasper had come to check on me and was pleased with my flexibility and ability to bounce back. They both decide that I needed the same treatment tomorrow before our performance. I groaned but acquiesced. Emmett also gave me some minor stretches to do on my own and with Edward's help before I went to bed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent snoozing and stretching. My lack of sleep was catching up with me and spent the better part of the day in bed. I felt like a total slacker. Even though I slept and lazed the whole day, I fell asleep quickly after my bath with Edward.

The next day dawned early. I headed down to the workout facility with Edward. He was hesitant but I insisted. I wasn't going to do any leg work but I needed to do something. So, while he worked out with Liam, Rose and I did some back and arm exercises. Emmett came down about halfway through our workout and proceeded to stretch me out on the floor of the gym. After our workout, the guys steal Edward to go out for a few drinks. Rose and Alice dragged me up to my suite to get me ready for our free skate.

Once up in my room, I was seated on a comfortable chair as Alice attacked my face with makeup and Rose was curling my hair.

"So, how's the bruise?" Alice asked as she dabbed makeup on my nose.

"Fucking ugly," I grumbled. "I really hope the tights you have for me are really thick."

"We're good," Alice assured. "How was Edward through all of it?"

"He was a mess," I replied. "He blames himself even though I was the one who underrotated. He thinks he threw me too hard but it was fine. This was all me."

"Did he take care of you?" Rose asked as she curled my hair.

"Like I was princess," I smiled wistfully. "I mean, he…he was so tender and…he spoiled me rotten. He carried me everywhere the day that I fell. I'm certain his arms were quite sore. I mean, I'm not that heavy but…"

"Bella, he did it because he loves you," Alice smiled. "Rose may have gotten the engagement ring first but you are so walking down the aisle before her."

"Hey!" Rose blurted. "No fair. Virgin girl gets the dream guy and the dream wedding before me? What the hell?"

"Hold up, wait a minute," I said frantically. "Wedding? Who says I'm getting married?"

"Bella, Edward is not really a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. You are both getting married to each other," Alice reasoned.

"Yes, this is true but there is no engagement ring on my finger. He hasn't gotten down on one knee and proclaimed his undying love and devotion for the rest of our lives. Let's take this one step at a time," I sighed.

"You may not have an engagement ring on your finger but you do have a ring," Rose pointed out as she ran her nail over my promise ring. "Let's make a little wager."

"On what?" I asked defensively.

"When Edward will get down on bended knee to ask for your hand in marriage," Alice supplied. "I'm guessing…hmmm…come back to me. Rose, you go first."

"Fuck," she grumbled. "Christmas. He'll propose on Christmas of  _this year_. Bella?"

"I don't know," I wailed. "Next year. My birthday? That's when I got my promise ring."

"Here's my guess," Alice said sagely. "Edward will propose to you on the podium of the world championship after you've won gold."

"Is that so?" Rose asked, arching a brow.

"It's the damn truth. I speaketh the future and deem it so," Alice said with a flourish. "Mark my words. You will be engaged by the end of the world championship. Blot." Alice handed me Kleenex and I smashed my lips on it. I gave Alice a look of disbelief. She just smiled sweetly. "Trust me. I know all."

"Great, she thinks she's God," Rose said as she pulled my hair up into an ponytail. Alice glowered at Rose and stuck out her tongue. Rose just snickered quietly and pinned my hair into an intricate twist, adding red gems to the brown curls.

"Whatever, bitches," Alice giggled. "What am I going to win if I'm right?"

"You're God. You should know," I teased.

"Hmmm, a Porsche 911 Turbo. Bright yellow," she mused.

"Keep dreaming, Wee One," Rose said with an English accent. Alice snarled and went to get my clothes. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and grabbed my bag with my skates in it. Edward called up to the room and said that we were going to head to the arena to get some skate time in. He said that he would be to help carry down our stuff in ten minutes. We ready our bags and Edward breezed in to carry down our load of crap.

We head down to the car and drive to the arena. I'm nervous. My hip is bothering me and I am freaking out that I'm going to fall and ruin our chances for a gold. Edward must have noticed my nerves as he put his arm snugly around my waist. He hummed quietly against my hair and pressed soft kisses to my temple. "We're going to be okay, Bella," he cooed.

"I don't know," I said brokenly. "I'm afraid I'll fall again and…"

"Let's just get out on the ice and see how it feels," Edward said as he gently cupped my chin, looking into my eyes. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I smiled. We pulled up to the arena and headed inside. There were other pairs skating on the ice, getting some last minute practice in. Edward helped me with my skates and while put his own on, I walked with Carlisle's assistance to the ice. Removing my blade guards, I hesitantly stepped on to the smooth surface of the ice. Edward was soon next to me and we faced Carlisle and Liam.

"Okay, I want you both to take it slow. Do a few laps around the rink and let me know how your hip feels," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "Don't push it."

Edward took my hand and we moved along the boards of the rink. My movements were jerky and uncoordinated. My hip is barking at me. No, scratch that…growling. Loudly. I tried to keep my face an impassive mask but the pain is bubbling beneath the surface. We eventually work up some speed and are moving more fluidly. My leg is still hurting but it's not as bad as when I first stepped on the ice. We took three more laps before Carlisle called us back over. He gave us some things to try on the ice before he would make official 'ruling' on our competing tonight. First, we'd do a death spiral, then a modified star lift and end with a throw double axel.

We started our backwards crossovers and Edward and I do a backward inside edge death spiral. It was not as smooth as we usually were but we got it done. Next, Edward took me in his arms and we prepped for the modified star lift. I was freaking about this one since Edward needed to lift me on my left side but I traveled across his shoulders to end up with him balancing me on my right. Stiffly, I'm hoisted above Edward's head. My hip protests as we spin around in our lift. Edward didn't move me across his shoulders, he just flipped me down, clutching me to his chest. I arched a brow. "I grab too close to your injury, Bell."

"I'll be fine," I said as I pulled away. "Star lift. Again."

With a scowl, Edward takes me and leads me back into our hold for the star lift. We completed the lift and I managed to not show the extreme agony I was in. Finally, we move across the ice to prep for the throw double axel. My heart was stammering. I need to make sure that I got my full two and half rotations before landing. If I fell on my hip again, we'd have to pull out. As circled the rink, I saw Edward's trepidation in his eyes. I squeezed his hand, giving him a look of confidence. He sighed and pulled me toward his chest. With a sure throw, I was vaulted into the air. I panicked slightly when my skate touched the ice. I two-footed the landing but managed to stay vertical.

We skated to the boards, slightly sweaty and out of breath. Carlisle had his lips pursed and looked concerned. "It's not good," he said quietly. "I don't want you to push it and end up causing more damage."

"Carlisle, I need to do this," I said. "Yes, I'm stiff but…"

"But, this is your career, Bell," Edward said quietly. "You can cause permanent damage if you land wrong. Being off a month is okay but possibly ending your skating career?"

"Please?" I begged. "We're going into the free skate in first place. The next closest pair is at least five points behind us."

"Fine," Carlisle agreed. "I don't like it but if you feel like you can do this, I'll support you. But, we're pulling out of those exhibitions until after the first of the year. Got it?"

I nodded and looked at Edward. He was pissed. His eyes were narrow slits and his lips were pressed in a terse line. "I don't feel comfortable, Carlisle."

"I know, Edward," he said quietly. "But, Bella knows her body. If she says she can do it, then she can. Let's get off the ice and have Emmett stretch you out, okay?" Edward got off the ice and had guarded up his skates. He snatched his hoodie and stomped away in a huff. My chin fell to my chest and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "It'll be okay, Bellarina. He's just worried about you."

"I know," I whispered. "It's my body, though."

"His too. What happens if you stiffen up and cause both of you to fall?" Carlisle said as we walked to the dressing room. "Edward could get injured as well."

"Being a partner is about trusting each other. He needs to trust me to know that I can do this," I said as we sat down in the dressing room. Carlisle removed my skates.

"You also need to trust him in knowing that you can get hurt. Bells, you are a strong skater but you are in obvious pain," Carlisle said sternly.

"I am not," I pouted.

"I call bullshit," Carlisle sighed. "When you landed from the double axel, I saw your face. You looked like you were in complete agony." He stared at my eyes and I could feel him analyze my facial expressions. "Don't lie. I can tell when you lie."

"God damn it," I moaned. "Let the officials know."

"You're pulling out?" Carlisle asked. With tears falling down my cheeks, I nodded. He hugged me tightly as I fell apart. I'd only ever pulled out of one other competition and that was because of a severe ankle sprain on my landing foot. Jacob pushed me to compete but I could not land at all. He didn't care. He just wanted to win that damn gold medal…my ankle be damned.

Oh my god.

Now, I get it.

I was acting like Jacob…

My tears came anew and heart wrenching sobs filled the room. I didn't hear the door open but Carlisle was replaced by Edward.

"Shhhh, it's okay, love," Edward said as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I was a dick."

"No, I'm sorry," I sobbed against his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt. Pl…plea…please say you forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, stop," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I was a colossal jerk. I know why you wanted to compete. I get it. But, I'm so worried about you. I hate that you're injured and frustrated to prove ourselves."

"Carlisle is pulling us," I sniffled, looking up at him. His eyes softened and he cupped my face. "I apparently couldn't hide the pain I was in from my coach. So, we're out. Please don't hate me."

"Bell, I could never hate you," he murmured. "I love you with my heart and soul."

"You're not mad?" I squeaked.

"No, love," he said tenderly. "And also, I saw the pain you were in. I just didn't make it known. You needed to see for yourself. Your health is my priority. It sucks that we can't perform our long program. God knows we would have won this thing but, you need to get your hip better. That bruise is something awful and you were favoring it. Hell, I'm not a doctor and I wouldn't have cleared you for competition. I don't know what Jasper was thinking in agreeing to do so."

"I'm sorry about trying to push myself into something I wasn't ready for," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry about being a wanker," he snickered. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me, too," I teased, running my hands over his chest.

"Forgiven and forgotten, love," he said as he kissed my lips softly. "Do you want to stay and watch?

"Fuck no," I scoff."

"Didn't think so. Let me call the limo service and have them pick us up. We'll go out to dinner since you're all beautiful right now."

"I bet I'm absolutely gorgeous," I snorted. "My makeup must be running down my face and I bet I look like fucking Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

Edward wiped beneath my eyes and traced down my cheeks. "Nope, you're still gorgeous. Just a little damp."

"Yeah, you burp and you look like a fucking GQ model," I said dryly.

"Whatever, Bell. I'm not that good looking. Attractive, yes. Model-like? Hell no," he laughed.

"Yeah, why did  _People_  name you one of the sexiest men in sports?" I asked.

"Because they're on crack," he said, arching a brow. "You're on that list, too. Sexiest female skater…"

I rolled my eyes and tried to hop off the table I was sitting on. Edward picked me up and held me to his chest. "Not this again," I sighed.

"Too bad. So sad. Deal with it, Swan," he said as he carried me to the couch. He tapped out a message to the limo service and they responded immediately. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes. Just relax, love. There will be other competitions."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wanted our debut as a couple to be phenomenal."

"And it will be," he said as he kissed my temple. "Our fans will just have to wait longer."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my Bella. Thank you for pulling us out of the competition," he said as he held me against his chest.

"Thank you for understanding," I replied as I kissed his neck.

_All that drama PLUS we can't have SEX? This fucking blows. No more skating for you, Swan. You're killing our mojo._

Why do they always get the last word? Fucking sluts.

_Heh…heh!_

**A/N: Don't throw sharp objects at me, please…I know you all wanted to see them perform and get the gold but sometimes injuries happen. Now, this is a work of FICTION and there's probably some sort of penalty about pulling out of the competition that late but oh well. No picture teasers for this chapter. There will be some pics for their dinner out and the Halloween party with Tanya. And yes, Tanya will be nice in the story. I'm tired of Tanya being this mega-bitch. I don't care for her as a character but she's gotten a bad rep. Kate will be the skanky, evil hoe in this story. Anyhow, leave me some lovin!**


	22. Angels and Devils

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Also, thank you to katiecav, Bitemeverywhere and LADARTHA for their suggestions for the London trip. Your help has been invaluable. Hugs and Edward kisses.**

**Some readers were somewhat distraught at my decision to have Bella be injured. This is a work of fiction and if everything was perfect, it wouldn't hold your attention. One reader said that this story was a waste of time and that's your own opinion. However, it is not a waste of time for me. These stories are labors of love. If you cannot say anything good, then don't say anything at all. If you have a construction criticism, I implore you to PM me. I'm always looking on ways to improve as a writer, but I do tend to lash out when I'm publically humiliated. When you leave nasty reviews, that's how I feel. Humiliated. Most of the comments have been positive and I thank you. But the handful of negative reviews do hurt my feelings. Please be respectful of my writing.**

**I'll shut up now and continue on with the story.**

**So, on with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Angels and Devils**

**EPOV**

I carried Bella out of the arena and gently placed her in the limo. She was still crying softly as I crawled in next to her. I pulled her to my chest and held her as she quietly fell apart. I know that she was struggling with her decision to pull us from the competition but she couldn't skate. Just like Carlisle, I saw the look of absolute pain when she landed the throw double axel. If we had continued, she would have had some serious hip issues and been forced into early retirement.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and I thanked him for his services. Gingerly, I picked Bella up again. She leaned her head against my shoulder and didn't fight my need to hold her. I got us up to our room and placed Bella on the bed. She gave me a watery smile, asking if she could take a nap. I kissed her forehead and let her be. Slipping out of the hotel suite, I walked to Rose and Emmett's hotel room. I knocked on their door. Emmett opened it up.

"Dude. You're supposed to be skating. What the hell?" he asked, arching a bushy brow.

"We pulled out. Can I come in? Bella's sleeping," I said. Emmett moved to the side and I skulked into the room. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of sex filled my nostrils. "Jesus, Em. Have you and Rose been going at it like porn stars?"

"Shut up, douchenozzle," Emmett said as he handed me a beer. "Excuse me for loving up my women. I bet your room smells the same."

"That would be a negative, ghost rider," I quipped. "Jasper put the kibosh on the nookie. Thrusting is bad for Bella's hip."

"She's not thrusting. You are, moron," Emmett snickered. I shot him a look. "Okay, I'll shut up. Why did you pull out?"

"We went to the rink and did some things on the ice. When Bella landed a throw double axel, the look on her face was…It killed me to see her in so much pain. She was in agony. But she wouldn't admit it. Only after a talk with Carlisle did she agree to pull out. She's incredibly upset. Understandably so, but I think it's not about the competition."

"My guess is it's probably about Jacob," Emmett explained. I sipped my beer and encouraged him to further clarify his statement. "Fuck. Jacob was always trying to push Bella. She performed with many injuries while she was with him, Edward. I mean, she had a chipped bone in her landing foot during Nationals two years ago. Jacob refused to pull out. Each time that she landed, it was brutal for her. After the competition, Bella had surgery to get the bone chip removed. A week later, she was back on the ice preparing for the world competition, at Jacob's insistence. She had barely gotten the stitches removed, Edward."

"She's crying because she saw Jacob's behavior in her decision to skate," I murmured. "Fuck."

"Exactly, fuck," Emmett growled. "But, she went along with it since she was so driven. Her body and consequences be damned. Jacob controlled more than we knew. I never knew how much until she started working with you. You worked as equals. Not as the man telling the woman what to do."

"Wow. I never realized. I mean, Bella certainly didn't tell me," I muttered. "Did he ever…hurt her?"

"Prior to the assault in Chicago? No. He was rough with her when he threw her or was not exactly gentle when he lifted her, but he never outwardly harmed Bella. Just pushed her to her limit. Too close to her limit."

"I could kill him," I growled. "Now, she's still trying to push herself to the limit and he's fucking gone."

"Yep," Emmett said as he leaned back on the couch. "Fucking douche. So, what are you going to do now that you're not skating tonight?"

"I'll probably take Bella out for dinner," I shrugged. "If she's up to it. I don't want to push her into something that she doesn't want to do. However, I don't want her to perseverate over the fact that she's not skating. You know?"

"Do you want some company when you go?" Emmett asked. "Rose and I were planning on going to dinner prior to your skate. We scoped out Bodeans BBQ."

"That might be fun," I said quietly. "Let me ask Bella and we'll let you know, okay?"

"Cool. Go get some sleep, Masen. You look exhausted. AND make sure you do some arm stretches. I am not mistaken that you've been carrying Bella, right?" Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Thanks for the beer. I'll call you, okay?"

"Later, man," Emmett said as he settled back. I got up and let myself out. I walked back to my suite. I paused by the door, waiting to hear if Bella was crying. I heard nothing. That had to be good. It meant that she was sleeping. Unlocking the door, I went into my room to see my girl curled up on the bed. She was dead to the world, but the tear stains were evident on her beautiful face. I removed my shoes and crawled into bed with her, wrapping my arms around my love. I pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. Setting my alarm on my cell phone, I decided to join Bella in her nap.

xx FE xx

I woke up several hours later to soft kisses to my neck. I feigned sleep for as long as I could but Bella's assault on my skin woke up more than just my mind. My cock sprang to life as well.

_Dr. Thong said that you can't make whoopee, Eddo._

God damn it.

"Bella," I moaned my voice thick from sleep. "Stop, love."

"Why?" she asked as her silken lips moved to my ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth.

"Because, you're injured and these kisses are waking up…" I said, looking down at my tented workout pants.

"Just because I can't do anything doesn't mean you have to miss out," Bella reasoned. Her hand gently cupped my cock through my pants and she stroked along my length.

"As tempting as that is, baby, I really don't want you to try and hurt yourself further," I said as I stilled her hand. She pulled away and the hurt in her eyes was clear as day. "Bella, please."

"I want to make you feel good," she murmured, tears filling her brown eyes.

"Bella, you and I both know that I'm not exactly immobile when you go down on me," I said arching a brow.

"Your hips and legs thrash about…OH! I get it now," Bella blushed. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it. Now I'm stuck with this massive hard-on," I groaned.

"You have hands," Bella giggled.

"I don't really want to shower, baby," I said.

"Then don't," Bella said seriously. She bit her lip and looked at me expectantly.

"You want to watch me jack off?" I asked, my brows rising to my hairline. She nodded slowly and ran her slender finger up my length. It twitched under her caress, almost begging for some sort of release.

_Um, yeah. Hello? It's been nearly four days since we got some action. And since you, asswad, dropped your girlfriend, it'll probably be even longer until we can enjoy her body. Just. Do. It. Channel your inner Michael Jordan. Swoosh and all._

I didn't drop her, fucktards. She fell.

_Whatever. It's because of her injury that we're not getting her pussy. Your hand, while a sad imitation of the real thing, will have to do._

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Right," I blushed. "Um, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she breathed as she kissed my lips softly. Her fingers slipped beneath the elastic of my workout pants and began shoving them over my hips along with my boxer briefs. My cock springs free from its cotton prison and bobs in a way of saying hello. "Jesus. I still can't believe how big you are, Edward."

I blushed and looked at her. Her smile is coy. Her hand wraps around my cock and she begins pumping and stroking my length. I swallowed thickly. "I thought you wanted to watch me?"

"You were hesitating, Edward," she cooed. I kissed her lips lightly and covered her hand with my own. Together, we stroked my erection. It felt good. So good. Bella removed her hand from mine and lightly moved her fingers to my balls, cupping them.

"Fuck," I mumbled against her mouth. "Do you have any lotion, Bella?"

She nodded and reached in the nightstand, producing a small tube of her vanilla sugar lotion. I smiled at the prospect of my cock smelling like my girl.  _Can you be any more of a pansy? Jerk off!_  I squirted some lotion onto my hand and again wrapped it around my arousal. Bella is watching with rapt attention, nibbling furiously on her lip. "What do you think about when you do this, Edward?" she asked, looking at me.

"You," I answered honestly. "Your smile. Your hair. Your blush." I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead. "Everything about you, Bell."

"You think about me when you do this?" Bella asked incredulously.

"You're my dream girl," I whispered as I increased my strokes on my cock. "Everything I've ever wanted in a woman."  _You're my future wife, Bella. I want to marry you and have tons of children with you._

Wait a minute. You said something that was not crass.

_We're not total Neanderthals. Survival of the fittest. You and Bella will make perfect little babies. Duh._

I twist my wrist and tighten my hold on my arousal. "Do you do this and think about me?" I choked out. "Touch yourself?"

"No. I haven't," she whispered as she captured my eyes. "I've never done that. Touched myself. I've been afraid to."

"Hmmm," I answered noncommittally. The coil in belly is getting tighter and my mind is filled with visions of Bella touching herself. For the first time. "Fuck."

"Are you close, Edward?" she purred, licking the shell of my ear. I grunt in response.  _Okay, we are Neanderthals. Grunt. Grunt._ "Come for me, Edward. I want to see you come."  _Fuck…_

"Bella…"I moaned as my body exploded. A spray of my release covers my shirt and belly. My head flopped down on the pillows and I released my cock. "Damn."

"You know you blush when you come, Edward," she said with a giggle.

"So do you," I said as I looked at her. "All over your body. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, love." And cue blush. She ducked her head shyly against my shoulder, kissing it. "Don't hide, baby. You're simply the most gorgeous woman I've ever known. I'm so lucky have you. To be with you. I love you."

"I love you. So much, Edward," she muttered. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed myself like that. When I landed the double axel…"

"I know, love. Thank you for pulling out. And I understand why you pushed yourself. Emmett and I had a little chat while you started your nap," I explained. "He told me about Jacob's…"

"Don't remind me," Bella spat bitterly. She slowly sat up, grimacing as she did so. "That's why I knew I had to pull out. I refuse to be like him."

"You're not, love. But before we continue this discussion. I'm going to change. Dried jizz is not my idea of a positive fashion statement," I chuckled.

"Um, ew. It's not," she giggled. I extricated myself from her grasp and went to grab a pair of jeans. I noticed a bag in my luggage. I opened it up and saw a note inside the bag.  _A present from the fashion fairy. Your jeans needed an update, Edward. Enjoy._ I shook my head and took out the jeans from the bag. "Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Apparently my jeans are not up to par in her opinion," I snickered. Inside the bag was button down shirt and a beige jacket. "I'll just be a minute, love. Then we can talk more. Oh and we're going out tonight with Emmett and Rose, if that's okay with you?"

"I need some distraction," she said with a shy smile. "Going out sounds like fun." I kissed her forehead. I took my clothes into the bathroom. Stripping myself of my now spooge-covered shirt, I put on the new outfit given to me by the fashion fairy. I ran my fingers through my hair and put on some cologne. When I got out of the bathroom, Bella had changed from her workout gear into her own jeans and this cream-colored crotcheted top. She removed her hair from the ponytail and it was flowing over her shoulders in soft waves. Her makeup was still applied from when we were supposed to perform but some of it had rubbed off while she cried and also while she slept. "Wow, Alice went all out. But how did she get a key to our room?"

"I have no clue. Perhaps she used pixie dust," I snickered as I plucked at my new shirt. "Apparently Alice loves Harrods. A lot."

"I guess. I found this in my closet with a note.  _Wear me,_ " Bella sighed. "Who am I to deny Alice? Speaking of our fashion fairy, she sent a text saying that Jasper and she are joining us at Bodeans. She wanted to go out clubbing afterward but I said that I was injured and that dinner was all we were up for. Is that okay?"

"Bella, that's more than alright. I don't want you pushing yourself," I said as I walked over to her, caressing her cheeks. "If you're in pain, we're coming back to the hotel, okay?"

She nodded and kissed my chin before melting against my chest. An obnoxious knocking broke us apart and I grumbled as I opened the door, finding our friends standing outside. Emmett was bouncing on his toes, excited about getting some American barbeque. I could also tell the Jasper was excited as well. His smirk was more pronounced. "Come on, Eddie. I need me some pork. Let's go."

"God, our room is going to be foul," Rose snarled. "Emmett has the worst gas when he eats ribs. Absolutely noxious."

I bit my lip, fighting back laughter. The room was already noxious from the scent of sex and arousal. Couple that with gas…I think I'm going to hurl. "Edward, you look like you're going to throw up and bust out laughing," Alice said, arching a brow.

Emmett stared at me, pleading with me in his expression.

"Oh, nothing," I snickered. "Just a mental picture."

"What, Brit?" Rose asked as she slipped her arm through Emmett's.

"A slice of bacon doing the nasty," I quipped, giving Emmett a wink. He groaned and dragged Rose down the hall.

"What? Emmett? Did Edward come into our room? Fuck! I'm so sorry, Edward. Emmett's just…" Rose wailed.

"I don't get it," Jasper said as he scratched his head. Alice rolled her eyes and whispered in Jasper's ear about presumably the smell of sex that was coming from Rose and Emmett's room. "Oh, GROSS. It's called air freshener, Emmett. Damn!"

"Emmett McCarty! No more SEX for you," Rose bellowed as she pouted in the elevator. "You're cut off until our wedding day. Got it?"

"But…but…" Emmett whimpered.

"No buts," Rose glowered. "I'm so fucking embarrassed. Alice, can I stay with you?"

"Don't make me go into the den of sin," Jasper begged, staring at Rose. "Just have housekeeping bring up a few candles or some shit like that."

"Ugh, fine," Rose sighed. "But, you're still cut off, Emmett. Our wedding night will be the next time we make love. Got it?"

"Okay," Emmett pouted. "Can we get married tomorrow?"

"No. We're going to stick with our original plan," Rose said.

"When, Rose?" Bella asked as she laced her fingers with mine.

"May first," Rose smiled. "I wanted a spring wedding. It kind of changes the colors I wanted to use but I'm happy about the date."

"That means…" Emmett began, counting the months on his fingers, "fuck, nearly seven months without sex. Rosie!"

"Use your hand," Rose shrugged.

Bella buried her face in chest, laughing quietly. I blushed as I nuzzled my face in her hair.  _Oh, GOD. You two are as juvenile as middle schoolers. Really? Laughing about masturbation?_

Dude, I'm not laughing about masturbation. Just the irony of the situation. Remember? I jacked off earlier today. Like an hour ago.

_Oh shit. Right._

We get to the lobby and we pile into a cab. Within a few minutes, we arrive at Bodeans in Soho. We are seated in the back and ordered some American pulled-pork, ribs and burgers. As we sit there, Bella, Alice and Rose talk about Rose's wedding. I chat with the guys about my admittance to medical school. Bella starts shifting in her seat once our meals our done. She gives me a grimace and I know that her hip is bothering her. I took out some cash and placed it on the table. We waved at our friends as we left. They made the decision to go a club and we were heading back to the hotel. After a quick ride back to the Landmark, Bella and I changed into pajamas and quickly fell asleep, despite the afternoon nap we both took.

"I love you, Edward," Bella murmured before she finally drifted off. "Thank you for…everything."

"I love you, my sweet Bella," I whispered as I tightened my hold around her body.

xx FE xx

The competition went off without a hitch. Demetri and Heidi ended up winning the pairs competition in a surprisingly flawless performance. I was happy that they won. Out of all the pairs, they were probably the best and deserved it.

The next few days were spent at a doctor's office. Jasper wanted to get Bella's hip x-rayed and a second opinion. The doctor we met with concurred with Jasper's diagnosis of a partially dislocated hip. He urged Bella to take at least a month off from training. That took us to approximately middle of December before we could get back on the ice.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper headed back to the states after that doctor's appointment. Alice and Rose headed to Paris for a few days to shop for Rose's wedding dress. Not that they would buy it here, but to try on couture wedding gowns in Paris was a twisted dream of Rose's. They asked if Bella wanted to come but she opted out. Her hip was bothering her and walking for hours at a time on the _Champs Elys_ _é_ _es_  was probably not the best option for a speedy recovery.

Once our entourage left, Bella and I had a quiet meal with my mom. She totally doted on Bella, smothering her with love, which she needed. Bella had put on a brave face for our friends but withdrawing from the competition still weighed heavily on her conscious. The doctor's words of warning about her competing too soon were fresh in our minds but she still hated not skating. Not winning.

My guess was a warm, comforting hug from my mom was what the doctor ordered. After our dinner with Esme, Bella perked up and was back to her usual, snarky self. She even insisted on doing some touristy things in London. I was reticent to do so but Bella said that the walking would be good for her muscles, if she didn't push it. We managed to the London Eye and spend some time at Trafalgar Square one day. I also convinced her to go shopping at Harrods. She loved it, suffice it to say. It was weird to see Bella get excited about shopping but she was enthralled at the sheer side of the department store. She spent some good money on a lot of clothes that we had shipped back to her apartment. She also insisted on looking for clothes for me. I also got a new wardrobe. Courtesy of Bella Swan. I tried to pay for her clothes and mine but she was too quick with her credit card.

One day while we were out, Bella saw a costume shop. She said that we needed to get our outfits for Tanya's party.

"Crap," I grumbled as Bella dragged me to the costume shop.

"Oh, stop it, Edward," she chided. "She's made a concerted effort. She's actually been a good friend to me with my injury."

"You've talked to Tanya?" I asked.

"You were in the shower and your phone was ringing. I picked it up," Bella blushed. "We got to talking and she was understanding and supportive about our decision to pull from the competition. She also gave me some tips on quick healing. Not drugs. Since being banned, she's had to find some alternative therapies for her back. She recommended acupuncture."

"Ugh, I don't think I could do that," I shuddered. "All those needles?"

"Says the man with a tattoo on his entire side of his torso," Bella said dryly.

"That's different," I stammered.

"Uh huh. Sure it is," Bella snickered. "Come on, Needle Boy. We need costumes. Let's see if there's anything here that will work for the party."

"We could go as Adam and Eve," I purred, wrapping my arm around her waist. "Just a few strategically placed fig leaves."

"I still have this massive bruise on my hip, Edward Anthony," Bella sighed. "No dice."

I wrinkled my nose as we entered the costume shop. The variety was astounding. It ranged from a Barney costume to some very risqué Adam and Eve costumes. I held one up with a suggestive waggle of my brows. Bella rolled her eyes and walked further into the shop. "I have no idea, Edward."

"Me neither, love," I murmured as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Did Tanya say what the theme was?"

"No. We just need to be a couple. Our costumes need to be paired up. She was insistent on that."

"Hmmm. Do you want sweet or sexy?" I asked.

"If you're my other half, sexy, baby," she purred as she turned in my arms, cupping my ass.

"That would be you, beautiful," I growled as I kissed her hungrily.  _It's been too long and too often you've been using your hand, Edward. Is she healthy enough yet?_  I swept my tongue into her mouth and greedily accepted her feverish kisses. God, we both were incredibly horny.  _This is what we're saying, douche. Can't we fuck her?_

"Edward, we probably should stop," she giggled against my mouth. "We are in the middle of a costume shop. I don't think public indecency is legal in London."

"Alas, no," I grumbled as I kissed her lips chastely three times before distancing myself from her. "You're just so fucking sexy and I'm…" I looked down at my arousal forlornly. "…horny."

"Me too, Edward," she sighed. "But Dr. Smythe said that it's still too tender for us to…make love. Give it another week."

"I'm going to need to get some more lotion," I said sourly.

"I can still go down on you, baby," she said with a cheeky grin.

"But, I want to return the favor, love. Many,  _many, MANY_  times over. When you're healthy, be prepared for us not leaving home for many days and to walk funny."

"Jesus, Edward," she snorted. "You really are horny."

"I'm a guy. Hello. I think with this," I said as I gestured to my cock. "He controls all. Not my brain."

"Whatever, hornball," she giggled. "Oh, here are some cool costumes. Devils and angels."

"That could work," I said as I followed her to that section of the store. Bella went to the traditional angel costumes while I was leaning more towards a 'fallen' angel look.  _Why don't you have her wear a black corset and thong panties, Edward? With some black angel wings?_

God, could you be more perverted.

_We just want to see her ass._

It's MY ass. No one else will see it. A corset with a black skirt might be doable, though.

I searched through the racks and found a conservative but sexy 'fallen' angel costume that would work for my girl. It was a black corset (take that, fuckers) with a skirt that hit mid thigh. "Bella? Why not this?"

"A black angel?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why not? If I'm going as a devil. I am going as a devil, correct?" She nodded and bit her lip. "You can be my fallen angel. Lucifer did start his career as an angel, you know?"

"I did know," she smiled. "I don't know about this, Edward. I'm so…so…not this."

"You can be. When you skate to  _Carmina,_  you get this edge that is surreal. Adopt that persona when you wear this, love," I suggested. "I'm not a devil, am I?"

"No. You're the sweetest man I've ever met," Bella blushed.

"Well, there you go. I can put on a costume and look devilish. You can put on a fallen angel costume and look heart-stoppingly sexy," I smirked. I sorted through the racks and found her size. She eyed the costume skeptically as I handed it to her but she took it. I also found a pair of wings. She sighed and held onto those as well.

"Okay, Lucifer. I have my costume. Let's find yours," she said as she pulled on my sleeve. We wandered around until Bella finally found something that caught her eye. It was a red robe with a pitch fork. "This will be perfect, Edward. Put this on over a pair of your new jeans and you're good to go."

"Um, what about a shirt?" I asked.

"No shirt. Show off those delicious abs of yours, stud," she said with a wink. "If I'm wearing a glorified nightie, you can show off your chest."

"Bella, not everyone knows about my tat," I grumbled. "Tanya would flip her shit if she saw it!"

"What do you care?" Bella asked. "Your tattoo is incredibly sexy and I find it to be a perfect reflection of who you are. There's a regal quality to the ink and I think you need to show it off. If you're comfortable, of course. We could always put you in a poufy shirt."

"Fuck no. I'll go shirtless," I said blandly. Bella picked up a headband with red sparkly horns and thrust it on my head. "Great. I'm wearing hair accessories, too? Next thing you're going to have me do is pierce my ears and wear makeup."

"Guyliner," she said seriously.

"Bella," I whined. "I'm a dude. We don't wear makeup."

"Edward," she mimicked. "It's one night. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," I pouted.

"Then trust me with your costume. Come on. Let's pay for this shit," she said as we walked toward the front of the shop. I begrudgingly paid for our costumes, plus the 'guyliner' for me. We headed back to the hotel after getting our costumes, deciding to relax there.

The next day I took Bella to Buckingham Palace to see the changing of the guard. We also went to the Tower of London to see the Crown Jewels. That night, Bella and I went to Nobu for some sushi. While we were there, we devised a plan of attack for when we got back to training. Even though she was out of commission, I still would be training. Specifically working with Rose on my lines and fluidity of movement. I wasn't bad. Quite the opposite but there was always room for improvement.

On the night of Tanya's party, I got a text from her. She reminded me, STRONGLY, that I promised I'd be there. I replied that we would be in attendance and was looking forward to having some fun with her and her boyfriend, Steven. Bella was currently in the bathroom getting ready. Curling her hair or some shit like that. I was watching ESPN as I nibbled on some granola.

"Edward, I need your help, please?" Bella called. I got up and padded to the bathroom. I knocked lightly and poked my head in. Bella was standing in the skirt and a pair of fishnet stockings. She was holding up the corset with a grimace. "Can you lace me? I tried to do it but I kept falling out. Not like I have huge boobs or anything but…"

"Your boobs are perfect," I said with a wink. "How do I lace you?"

"Like you would a pair of sneakers. Start at the top and lace until the bottom, okay?" she smiled. I pulled the ribbon through the holes and actually laced her up pretty efficiently. The corset did wonderful things to her breasts. The cleavage that was created was delicious and I wanted to bury my face between her peaks. "Edward, you're drooling."

"Huh?" I responded intelligently.

_Yeah, you're going to med school and yet when you see a pair of beautiful tits, you turn into a mumbling fool. Lovely._

Fuck you.

"You were totally ogling my boobs, perv," she giggled.

"I'm probably going to have a bunch of horny, drunk women ogling my tattoo later, Bell. At least I'm doing my ogling in the privacy of our hotel room," I said as I kissed her neck. "Though, you will get some oglers as well, love. You're fucking hot."

She turned around and traced her fingers up my shirt. "I do this just for you, baby. Other men may want me but it's  _you_  that I sleep with at night. It's  _you_  that I make love to. It's  _you_  that gets to take  _me_ home."

With a growl, I crashed my lips against hers. Twisting my body, I pinned her against the wall of the bathroom. The love and desire I felt for this woman was all-encompassing. I fucking needed her like I needed oxygen. She tore at my hair and responded to my kiss as eagerly as I was giving it. She was just as wound up as I was. "Bella," I moaned against her mouth as I moved my lips down her neck. "I love you, so much, baby."

"Ungh, Edward," she groaned. "I need you. The doctors be damned. I need you to make love to me tonight. Please?"

"Fuck, yes," I growled as I took her lips in mine again. "I promise I'll be gentle, love. I need you. Desperately. I need you. I need to love you, baby."

"But we need to wait, Edward," she whispered. My head fell to her shoulder. She laughed as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Tanya's party starts in an hour and I'm not ready yet. I don't think a Thoroughly Fucked Angel would be appropriate."

"I think it would. Your wings can be crooked and your lipstick smeared," I said as I nipped at her neck.

"Edward," she warned.

"Oh, fine. I'll let you finish getting ready. I have to put on my costume. Yay," I said dryly.

"And don't forget your guyliner," Bella chortled.

I snarled as I backed away, stomping out of the bathroom. I adjusted my boner and went to change into my costume. I pulled on a pair of dark-wash jeans that hung low on my hips. I put on a black belt along with a pair of black boots. With a sigh, I eased the red velvet robe over my shoulders and put the devil horns in my hair. I went back into the bathroom where Bella was putting finishing touches on her makeup. Her eyes were smoldering and smoky. Her lips were perfectly outlined in red and she had some glitter along her shoulders and in her hair. "You're ogling again, Edward," she laughed.

"Unabashedly, beautiful," I smirked as I leaned against the door frame. "What do you think?"

"Not evil enough. Come here while I darken your eyes," she said as she pushed me toward the toilet. I sighed and she instructed me to close my eyes. She ran the pencil along my lids, smudging it with her fingers. "You know you suck, Edward?"

"Okay, why?" I asked, opening one eye.

"You have such long eye lashes. I have to put on a shit-ton of mascara to get even a fraction of what you have naturally," she muttered angrily. "Why is it that guys have long eye lashes and women don't? It sucks."

"Bella, that is the most random comment I've ever heard," I laughed. "Besides, your eyes are beautiful."

"You're supposed to say shit like that. You love me," she sighed.

"I'd love you even if you had no eye lashes and were bald," I snickered. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Good. Because you're stuck with me, too," she said as she chastely kissed my lips. "Come on, Lucifer. Check yourself out." I stood up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were darkened and I looked quite sinister. Bella slipped in front of me and we were quite a pair.

"You know, I'll be hard pressed to not pull you into a dark corner and fuck you senseless, Bella," I said with a sexy sneer.

"Good. Because I'm currently going commando," she replied seductively.

_SCHWING!_

**A/N: AND I'm stopping there. Don't hate me. Please. Up next will be the Halloween Party and some drama with Kate. Also, there will be some smexy times. We will be fast forwarding to the holidays as well. Since they are not performing until Nationals now (due to Bella's injury), we're going to move ahead. As always, there are pictures on my blog. The link is on my profile. Leave me some love.**

**And FYI, Jacob will be back. As will Renee. They will be taking more of a prominent feature during Nationals/Worlds. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Halloween and Bad News

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Also, thank you to katiecav, Bitemeverywhere and LADARTHA for their suggestions for the London trip. Your help has been invaluable. Hugs and Edward kisses.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Halloween and Bad News**

**BPOV**

"God, it's freezing," I grumbled. "My ass is going to fall off."

"Then you should have worn panties, Bell," Edward snickered. His hand ghosted up my thigh to cup my bare ass. "Though I am enjoying your easy access."

I swatted his hand away and glared at him. "Behave, Edward. I don't want to look like a fucking hooker when we walk into the party. I feel enough like a hoochie in my 'Fallen Angel' costume."

"I think you look incredibly hot, Bella," Edward said huskily as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His bare chest was pressed against my corset and his green eyes were smoldering. "Do we really have to go?"

"Stop it. We're almost to Tanya's apartment," I chided. "I want to see her and meet Steve."

"Fine," Edward pouted. I twisted his nipple slightly. He gave a slight yelp and glared at me. We eventually walked up to an older building. The music was already blaring from the street and on the third floor, there were flashing lights. "Is it a rave up there?"

"Possibly," I snickered. "Come on, Lucifer."

"Lead the way, Angel," Edward quipped as he swatted my ass playfully. I buzzed the door and immediately it clicked open. Once inside, there was a sign pointing up. Lacing my fingers with Edward's, we headed up to the third floor of the apartment building. The music was causing the walls to pulsate. On the third floor, we saw Tanya's door right away. It was the one decked out fake spider webs. Loud, pumping music spills into the hallway and it's deafening. "Is it too late to turn around and go back to the hotel, make love all night and cuddle?" Edward asked. "I don't want to go in there."

"We don't have to stay long, Edward," I said as I laced my fingers with his. He sighed and nodded, knocking on the door. It's pulled open by a tall man with black hair, gray eyes and a smiling face. He's dressed as one of the Ghostbusters complete with his proton pack and fake slime on his shoulder. Proudly emblazoned on his coveralls was the name 'Spengler.'

"Hi! Welcome to Tanya and Steve's Hall of Horrors! I'm Josh. Come on in," he said leading us inside. "Oy, you're Edward Masen, right?"

"I am. I used to be Tanya's partner up until the British Championships," Edward explained.

"It's a shame about Tan, but she's happier now. You seem to be, too. I saw you skate at the most recent competition. With Isabella Swan. You both were beautiful. Too bad you pulled out, though," Josh said quietly. "You would have won. I didn't know that a Brit could compete with an American."

"Well, Josh," Edward began as he put his arm around me, "I am a dual citizen. I was born in Chicago but lived in England most of my life. And this is also Bella Swan."

"Shit! I didn't recognize you," Josh floundered. "You look so different on the television than in real person. Absolutely gorgeous. Are you dating anybody?"

Edward growled quietly and tightened his embrace around my body. I laid a hand on his muscular but bare chest. "I am, Josh. Lucifer is more than just partner on the ice."

"Well, fuck," Josh frowned. "All of the hot ones are taken. Good for you, man. Anyhow, Tanya and Steve are in the kitchen making some more witch's brew. Later!"

Edward's hands are coiled in rigid claws by his sides. His nostrils are flaring while he glowered at the retreating form of Josh in his blinking proton pack. "Edward, relax. It's not like he knew. He seems harmless. Like a pathetically lost puppy."

"Bella, he looked at you like you were the last morsel of food and he was ready to devour you," Edward said as his eyes turned to mine. With his guyliner, he looked so dark and sexy. "The only one who gets to devour you is me."

"That's right, Edward. I'm yours," I cooed as I ran my fingers down his slightly scruffy cheek.

"Mine," he snarled as his lips descended onto mine. His kiss is brief but searing. It was like he was branding me with his mouth. I moaned quietly as my lips opened for his velvety tongue which swept past the barrier of my lips. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended with a nibble on my bottom lip. I whimpered his mouth completely left mine. "Let's find Tanya and her boy, Steve."

I nodded dumbly and followed Edward through the throngs of people in Tanya's small apartment. Some of the costumes are silly. Others are completely indecent. The best costume I saw though was someone who was dressed like Pinhead. His face and bald head was slathered with white makeup and tiny pins were glued to his skin. Edward explained that the guy was Tanya's old roommate's ex-boyfriend. He was a makeup artist for a theater company so he knew how to that shit. I asked why he was her ex-boyfriend. Edward said that Randy figured out that he liked men more then he liked women.

_That's gotta burn…_

I couldn't even imagine.

_Hi. You're great and all but I love cock. Not pussy. It's just not going to work out. Epic. Fail._

Yep.

"Edward! Bella!" Tanya squealed. She skipped over to us and hugged us tightly. "I love your costumes! A fallen angel and a devil. Very sexy…and Edward! Nice tattoo. I would have never pegged you for a guy who has ink."

"Why?" Edward chuckled.

"Because you're so straight," Tanya teased, shoving him in the shoulder.

"I like your costume, Tanya. Elphaba from  _Wicked?_ " I asked. Her face is green with a long black wig and slinky black dress. She's even wearing bright green contact lenses.

"Yep. Steve is Fiyero," she tittered. "STEVE! Come here, love!"

A tall man with chocolate brown shaggy hair sauntered up to Tanya. He was wearing a pair of brown britches, poufy shirt and long green coat with ornate sleeves. Around one of his eyes is an appliquéd tattoo. "Yes, sweets?"

"Steve, this is Edward and Bella. Edward's my former partner from when I skated," Tanya introduced. "Edward and Bella, this is Steve Winston, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, mate," Edward said as they shook hands. "How did you and Tanya meet?"

"Ironically, we met in the waiting room of our therapists' office. I am in grief counseling for the loss of my mother and she's in counseling for substance abuse. We got to talking and now we're together," Steve said with a heavy accent.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I said.

"Thanks. She was in a nasty car accident. I was in the car with her and I barely got a scratch on me. She ended up being pulled from the mangled car only to die in the ambulance to the hospital. So, I am working through my grief of losing her and the guilt of surviving. Plus a touch of PTSD, too. However, the nightmares aren't so bad when I'm with Tanya," he said with a small grin. "Besides, it was a year ago. I'm about better. You know?"

"Losing a loved one suddenly is never easy," Edward murmured, looking at Steve. "I lost my dad a few months back to a heart attack. The irony is that he was a world-renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. Healthy as a horse but died of a massive heart attack. There was nothing they could do."

"When did this happen, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"The day you were banned from the sport," Edward grimaced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she pouted. "I would have been there for you. For his funeral."

"I didn't want to burden you, Tan," Edward mumbled as he shifted on his feet. Tanya snarled and smacked his chest. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Yes, I was dealing with crap, Edward Anthony Masen but we're still friends," Tanya admonished. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Edward answered honestly. He laced his fingers with mine and kissed my temple. "I had a few weeks where showering was not high on my list of priorities but Liam dragged my ass out into the tub and onto the ice to audition for Bella after her partner obliterated his ACL, MCL and meniscus."

"I'm glad that you found each other," Tanya said as she looked at us. "The love is just radiating off you. You never like this with Kate."

"Ugh, Kate," Edward grumbled. "Don't get me started on her."

"She and Garrett broke up a few months back," Tanya said, grimacing slightly. "They were incompatible I guess."

"I guess, too," Edward shrugged. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Witch's brew?" Tanya asked as she pointed a punch bowl of something. "It'll knock you on your ass."

"Nah. I'll just stick with beer," Edward said with a lopsided grin.

"It's on the porch," Steve said. "Let me show you, Edward."

The guys leave the kitchen. Tanya weaves her arm into mine and gives me a friendly wink. "So, you and Edward?"

"Yep. He's amazing," I smiled. "On the ice and off."

"I know. He's one of the few rare good ones. Steve is too," Tanya said wistfully. "Have you and Edward talked about marriage?"

"No. My two friends, Alice and Rose, think that he's going to propose soon. Rose thinks he's going to do it on Christmas. Alice guesses that it's going to be at the World Competition, as we're standing on the podium after we've won gold."

"Wow. That's quite specific," Tanya laughed. "Alice talks like she knows."

"We all tease her that she's omniscient. She does have an uncanny ability to predict the future," I giggled. "I know that Edward is the  _one._ But, if I had to hazard a guess, he'd propose on my birthday. He gave me my promise ring on my birthday."

"Promise ring?" Tanya asked. I held out my left hand to show her the ring he picked out for me. "Damn. That is absolutely gorgeous. When was your birthday?"

"September 13th," I answered. "What about you and Steve? Any marriage talk?"

"Not yet. I love him but we're not ready to take that step. We both have some more healing to do before we can fully commit to each other," Tanya answered sagely. "Do you want anything to drink? Witch's brew?"

"Probably not. I'm still taking some medication for my injury," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Nothing heavy duty. Just extra strength Tylenol but I don't want to add anything else to the mix. Do you have any water?"

"It's on the porch with the beer. Let's get you some, sweetie," Tanya said as she dragged me toward the porch. As we walked through the people toward the rear of the apartment, I saw something in the corner of my eye. It looked like Edward's robe. I shook it off and took the proffered water from Tanya who was talking with Steve.

"Hey, where's Edward?" she asked.

"He had to take a piss," Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist. She smacked his chest, mumbling that he was too vulgar. Tanya then kissed his chest, leaving a green mark on his shirt.

Ten minutes later, Edward still isn't back yet. "Okay, I guess he's not taking a piss. Maybe he's chucking a deuce," Steve snickered.

"Gross!" Tanya and I said, scrunching our noses. "Come on, Bella. Let's see if we can find him, yeah?" We wandered through the apartment until we came to a hallway. Edward was pressed against the wall with a woman licking his neck. She was wearing a miniscule nurse's outfit that barely covered her ass. "Katherine DENALI! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Fuck off, Tanya," Katherine spat. "I'm trying to win back my man."

"I'm not your man, Kate," Edward snarled. "When you fucked my best friend, I was no longer 'your man.'"

Kate grabbed Edward's face and thrust her tongue down his throat. A growl ripped through my lips as I prepared to kick her skanky ass. But, Tanya had other ideas. With a screech, Tanya pulled Kate from Edward by her hair and shoved her on the ground. "Listen, bitch," Tanya hissed. "He said no. He's not interested. Back the fuck off."

"Oh, please, Tan. You loved Edward, too," Kate growled. "You wanted to fuck him and was jealous that I could."

"That may have been the case when we first got together as a pair, but I never acted on it because you were with him. Besides, I love Edward like a brother. Now, as far as you're concerned, you have thirty seconds to pick up your skanky ass and leave my apartment. If you don't, I'm calling the cops to have you arrested for trespassing. You were not invited in the first place. Your time starts now," Tanya snapped.

Kate got up from the floor and sneered at Tanya. With a huff, she pushed past her.

"Oh, Kate?" Edward said innocently. "You look great for a pregnant woman."

"Asshole," Kate said as she ran back to him, clawing at Edward's face. Tanya shoved Kate out of the hallway.

"You said you were pregnant? Fucking bitch! You really think you could ensnare Edward like that?" Tanya yelled as she shoved Kate through the apartment. "You're no longer my family! Get out of my house and out of my life, wench!" With a flourish, Kate was shoved out of the apartment, landing soundly on her barely-covered ass. Tanya flipped her off and clicked the lock. "She told you she was pregnant?"

"In July," Edward mumbled, rubbing at the scratches on his face. "I didn't believe her. Had good reason too. Besides, we were always protected. I always used a condom with her. She didn't like the…"

"I get it," Tanya replied. "TMI, Masen."

"Sorry. Was what Kate said true? That you…?"

"I was attracted to Edward, yes. But, you're like my brother. I couldn't imagine sleeping with you. Incest is not best, if you know what I mean," Tanya shuddered. "That's just foul. Plus, look at the source. It's coming from a woman who said that she was pregnant with your alien love child. How was it conceived? Immaculate turkey basting conception?"

"Tanya, just stop," Edward snorted. He reached for my hand. I looked at him, placing my fingers in his palm. He gently tugged me and wrapped his arms around my body. "Do you think Bella and I can use a room to talk?"

"Use my bedroom. But no fucking," Tanya said dryly. "I don't want your jizz on my new bedspread."

Edward stuck out his tongue and pulled me toward the room that Tanya pointed out. "Keep it in your pants, Masen!"

"Shut up!" Edward bellowed as he closed the door. "God, she's too much. But that's the Tanya I used to know before she became a ranging bitch. I missed her."

"She's awesome," I murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Kate got me good," Edward grumbled. He padded to the dresser to inspect the scratches. "Jesus, she has talons that one." I pulled Edward to the bed and looked at the cuts. They weren't deep. She had barely broken the skin but she did inflict some damage. I got up and went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. I swiped a towel and wet it down. Returning to the bed, I gently patted down his face, trying to lessen the angry red welts that were on his chiseled face. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine," I murmured as I gently continued to rub circles on his face. "I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest when she kissed you…that you'd…"

"I'd what?" he asked as he stopped my hand. "Bella, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Go back with her," I whispered. "She's beautiful."

"She's a spiteful, hateful bitch who spread her legs for any available man," Edward spat. "She cheated on me. That's one thing I'll NEVER forgive is cheating. Besides, she is probably riddled with diseases, now. Gross." Edward put the towel on the floor. "Bella, you're the one for me. I thought Kate was but she's not. You saw how she acted. When we were together, that's how she was. Rude, condescending and demanding. You're everything that Kate isn't. You're good, loving and perfect."

"I'm not perfect," I chided.

"No one's perfect," Edward amended. "But you're perfect for me. I'm sorry that you saw that. Kate shoving her tongue down my throat."

"It wasn't pleasant. I was ready to kick her ass but Tanya beat me to it," I said with a shy grin. "However, I thought that…when she kissed you that the feelings you had for her…"

"Are dead. She's dead to me. You have my heart, my body and my love, Bell. It'll only be you," he murmured before he closed the gap between us. His lips pressed to mine in the softest fashion, filling my body with warm fuzzies and butterflies.  _You are such a girl, Swan. Warm fuzzies and butterflies? We want an old fashioned fucking!_

God, you're like teenage boys.

_No, we're not. Admit it, you're just as horny, bitch._

I am but…

_No buts. Can't we fuck?_

"No, we can't fuck, Bella," Edward chuckled against my lips. "Well, not here. No jizz on Tanya's new bedspread."

"Did I say that out loud?" I squeaked as I pulled back.

"Yes. You did. But, I'm with you. I need you. Desperately," he moaned. "My jeans are very tight. In more ways than two. Want to get out of here?"

"Hell yes," I said as I stood up. We headed out after saying good bye to Tanya and Steve. Tanya traded cell phone numbers with me and she asked me to call her whenever I needed to chat. Steve and Edward also exchanged numbers to possibly talk about losing a loved one. They appeared to become pretty fast friends.

Once we left the apartment, Edward hailed a cab and we drove back to the hotel. The cab ride was pretty hot. Our lips were moving feverishly with each other. Edward's hands were teasing me, caressing my arms and gently touching the sides of my breasts. I barely even registered that we had arrived at the hotel when Edward thrust some money at the cabbie. We got out of the cab and Edward was holding my hand while we walked through the lobby of the hotel.

We fell into the elevator, a tangle of lips, limbs and heavy breathing. I moaned wantonly as Edward gently picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me against the wall of the elevator. My hip barked a little bit as I tried to balance myself against the wall and Edward's hot, lean body. "Are you okay?" Edward asked between kisses.

"Little twinge," I grimaced. "But, I'm fine."

Edward lowered me from my perch. He gave me a look of concern. His eyes searched mine. "Bella, as much as I want to make love to you, I don't want to have you be in pain," he whispered. "Don't hate me, but you're not ready."

"God damn it," I grumbled. "I'm so fucking horny."

"Me, too, love," he said as he thrust his hips against me. I could feel his arousal. "Not tonight but when we will make love, it will be perfect and magical and we'll both be walking funny."

"That's romantic, Edward," I said dryly as the door opened on our floor.

"Hey, still a guy," Edward snickered as we walked to our room. I hobbled along with him to our room. Edward's furrowed brow displayed his concern for my injury.

"I know. I know," I grumbled.

"I'm getting you ice," he said. "After I set you up in the tub, love."

What began as a hot, taudry cab ride to our hotel, quickly morphed into a soft, tender moment. Edward helped me out of my costume while the water filled up in the massive tub. He guided me into the warm, fragrant water. Then he left the room to get some ice before slipping into the bathtub with me. We sit in the water, our fingers laced together.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm," he replied sleepily.

"What did Tanya mean when she said to Kate that she's no longer my 'family'?"

"Oh, Kate and Tanya are cousins. Their moms are sisters. Kate and Tanya were practically sisters. Only a few months apart," Edward explained as he gently traced circles along my belly. "I met Kate through Tanya, ironically enough. We had just started as partners when Kate came to watch her cousin skate. We began chatting and the rest is history."

"Was she always such a vapid bitch?" I asked bitterly.

"Not at first," Edward sighed. "She was sweet. Then when Tanya and I became more and more popular, Kate became more demanding. Wanting to go out to the best restaurants, expensive presents, high end condo, and very fast cars. Mom didn't care for Kate but tolerated her for my sake. Dad made his distaste for her abundantly known. He also told me that the sex must have been phenomenal for me to stick it out with her for so long."

"Was the sex phenomenal?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"No. Because it was just sex. Bell, you are the only woman I've ever made love to," Edward murmured as he kissed my neck. "What I have with you is far more phenomenal than anything I'd ever had before. I was not inexperienced walking into this relationship but I wish I had waited to give myself to you. So you could own me. All of me."

I turned around and looked into his evergreen eyes. He kissed me softly. "Edward, you may not have lost your virginity to me but you gave me your heart. I, in return, gave you mine. I love you. Only you, baby."

"I love you, more, Bell," he whispered. "Thank you for knowing exactly what to say." With one more kiss, he held me tightly before pulling the plug of the tub. Tenderly and lovingly, Edward dried us both off. He carried me to the bedroom and we curled up next to each other, not dressing. It felt nice to feel his warm, hard body protect mine. With a heavy sigh, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep in my love's arms.

_And we still haven't been fucked. Bitch._

Ugh! You suck!

xx FE xx

The rest of our trip went by quickly. Unfortunately, we were unable to do all of the things that Edward wanted to do because of my injury. The flight home was fucking bitch. I couldn't get comfortable. The chairs were too stiff and the armrests dug into my hip. I was a colossal wench, biting Edward's head off every ten minutes. He actually got pretty frustrated with me and spent some time in the bathroom. I didn't blame him. I was being a she-beast.

By the time we landed, Edward and I were barely on speaking terms. The limo dropped us off and I stomped into my apartment, collapsing in my bed after icing my hip. I spent most of the night sobbing in agony. Alice came into my room and tried to soothe me, but I was inconsolable. She eventually got Edward and had to call Jasper. Once Edward saw how much I was in pain, he apologized for being a douche. I sobbed my own apology for being a bitch as I clutched to his bare chest.

Jasper arrived an hour later. He performed an examination and his brow was furrowed deeply. "Bella, this is not good," he mumbled. "You didn't do anything too strenuous did you? Like have sex?"

"No," I whimpered. "It was feeling better but it was killing me on the flight home. I don't know why."

"Okay, you need an MRI. Come to the hospital tomorrow and we'll get you in. For now, I'm going to give you some Darvocet to help with the pain," Jasper said as he reached into his bag. "It's okay for you to take it. It's a bit stronger than Tylenol -3. It'll help you sleep." I took the proffered pill and downed it with a bottle of water. I eventually nodded off with Edward sitting behind me, humming quietly.

The next morning was spent in the hospital getting poked and prodded by Jasper and his colleagues. I had a fresh set of x-rays and an MRI done. Unfortunately, Jasper said that my injury hadn't gotten any worse, nor had it gotten any better. He was also concerned about the scarring around my hip bones. I bit my lip and said that my hips had always bothered me but I never complained. My ankles were also pretty jacked up too. I was good at masking my pain. Once Jasper heard that, he got x-rays and MRIs of my ankles done.

Eventually, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie and I were seated in Jasper's office waiting for his prognosis. Edward held my hand tightly as I nibbled on my fingernails of my other hand. Charlie was pacing and Carlisle had a look of concern and disappointment.

"Please don't be mad," I begged, looking at my coach.

"I'm not mad at you, Bells," Carlisle said. "I'm mad at myself. I should have seen your pain, sweetie."

"I hid it well," I mumbled.

"How long, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"At least since I had my ankle surgery," I answered, looking at my dad. "Both feet are pretty bad but the hips are more recent. I noticed it a lot with Jacob. Not so much with Edward since he's gentler with me. But, since my fall in England, they're getting bad again."

Carlisle went to open his mouth to say something when Jasper came in, wearing his white lab coat. His face was tense and he didn't look happy. "What's the diagnosis, Jas?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to talk to Bella first," Jasper said.

"Can Edward stay?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll come get you guys when we're done, Carlisle."

"Okay," Carlisle said as he pulled Charlie into the hallway.

Jasper nodded to the leather sofa in his office. Edward helped me to the couch and we looked at Jasper expectantly. He sighed heavily. "Bella, it's not good. Your bones in your hips and ankles are weakened from lack of cartilage. The right hip is the most significantly damaged as indicated by this MRI. You even have a bone chip floating around in there. I'll have to go in and remove it. Soon."

"Can I still compete?" I asked quietly.

"With the damage that you have right now? You shouldn't," Jasper sighed. "But, I know that want one last season. Unfortunately, you'll have to retire after this season. Your body can't take the beating anymore. In order to compete at Nationals and at Worlds, you will have to do some significant physical therapy to build up the muscles in your hips and ankles. You're pretty strong as it is, but we need to get more out of you. How bad is the pain?"

"Last night was the worst," I murmured.

"Hmmm," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I can give you a cortisone shot but it's only a temporary fix."

"No. I don't want that," I said. "I'll do the therapy and retire at the end of this season. I'll figure out what to do…after that…" Tears fell down my cheeks. "Perhaps I can use my degree in Literature…"

"Bella," Edward said as he held me tightly. "Shit. Is there any way that she can still compete?"

"Not without extensive surgery," Jasper replied. "Do you want to have your right hip replaced? Deal with a year of rehab?"

"I don't know," I whimpered, burying my hands in my hair. "This is all his fault."

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Yes. He fucking pushed me. If I was hurt, we skated. If I was sick, we skated. No matter what, we skated. NEVER ONCE DID HE CARE ABOUT ME!" I screamed as I flipped the cocktail table in front of me over. "God damned fucking asshole!" I fell to my knees and sobbed freely. Edward wrapped his arms around me. He was crying with me. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Bella," Jasper whispered. "I know that is not the news you wanted to hear."

"Why?" I sobbed. "I finally found the partner that I've been dreaming about and now we only have one season?"

"We'll make it count, Bell," Edward whispered against my hair. "We'll end our careers on top."

"You'll retire, too? No. Edward, you can't," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Bella, I'm starting medical school in the fall. It'll be next to impossible to maintain my training schedule and medical studies," he said, caressing my cheek. "But until then, we'll continue being a team in every sense of the word. Partners on the ice and off the ice. Bella, we'll do this together. I love you."

"What will I do when I'm done?" I asked quietly.

"We'll cross that bridge when get there, love. Right now, let's focus on getting you healed enough to have a strong showing at Nationals."

"No one can know, Jasper," I said fervently.

"Your medical records are confidential, Bells," Jasper said. "I'd lose my license faster than a blink of an eye if I said anything. Besides, I'm your friend and I'd never do that to you."

"Bella, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be by your side," Edward whispered. "Yes, I was not happy with you after our flight home, but you were lashing out at me. I didn't realize how badly you were in pain. I'm sorry about being a douche. We'll get through this. I love you and I'll do anything to help you."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, Edward," I said, new tears falling down my cheeks. He shushed me and gathered me in his arms. I fell apart, clinging to him like a life raft. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"I know, baby," Edward said as he rocked me gently.

"Bells, do you know how we're going to do this?" Jasper asked.

I turned to him and nodded. Fixing the table, he laid out a very specific physical therapy plan to help me strengthen my hips and ankles. He said it was going to be rough but we could do it to get me through Nationals and Worlds. With my family, friends and my love, I knew I could do it. I would have to do it. I wanted to end on top.

**A/N: Please don't hate me…Injuries like these are a big part of any sport. On a daily basis, athletes put their bodies to the test and sometimes that just crap out. They will get their time at Nationals and at Worlds (and I do believe in HEA so don't stress about that). Anyhow, up next will be some time spent with the family and holidays before Bella starts her training again. I'm not going to get too much into the rehab portion since I'm not an expert on it. We will see some of Bella's frustration but nothing too angsty. Also, as promised, Jacob and Renee will be back when you least expect them. So, leave me some love!**


	24. Past and Future

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Past and Future**

**EPOV**

My poor Bella. After our trip to Jasper's office, she crashed for three days. Part of it was jet lag. The other part was emotional exhaustion. My love was told that she only had one more season of competing due to the injuries in both of her hips and ankles. Like a dutiful boyfriend, I held her as she sobbed uncontrollably. I got her ice when her hip was hurting. I did everything I could to make her happy.

But nothing would.

And I got that. I really did. I know how I felt after I fell, injuring my own knee when I was younger. I was afraid that I would never skate again. But, I rehabbed it and was able to still be a part of the sport that I loved very much. I delved into pairs skating. But my girl couldn't do that. She was done after this season. I wished there was something I could do to make it all go away.

After the three days of tears, Bella began her rehab stint with Emmett. While she worked with him, I worked with Carlisle and Rose on the ice. I also contacted Dr. McNamara from the medical school to see if there was anything I could do to freshen up my skills prior to entering my courses. She sent over a list of online courses that I could take at any time. I signed up for one that evening.

For two weeks, Bella rehabbed her hip while I worked on things with Carlisle and Rose. We worked separately until Thanksgiving. I hated being away from her on the ice. Rose was a good 'partner' but she wasn't Bella. Rose was nearly as tall as me in her skates and she didn't have the talent that my girl had. Rose was also much heavier than Bella and our movements weren't nearly as fluid.

In addition to working separately, our relationship had stalled as well. Bella was sleeping in her own apartment. She'd come up and visit or would invite me down for dinner. We never spent the night together. The one time I suggested it, Bella said that she had an early rehab appointment with Emmett and didn't want to disturb me. That pissed me off. We're supposed to be a team but she was pushing me away. What the hell?

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and I was working with Rose on some stylistic things for our short program.

"Edward, you're too aggressive. Soften your lines," Rose grumbled.

I stopped where I was and glared at her.

"Don't look at me like I killed your puppy," she smirked. I growled. "Jesus, Masen. What crawled up your jock?"

"Oh, just the fact that Bella has been super distant and won't let me help her," I snapped.

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's having a hard time with this, Edward."

"Like I don't know that?" I unclipped my skate pants, rolling them up to show the scar on my right knee. "I'm perfectly aware of how it feels to be injured. See this? It's a quad gone wrong. I was out for a year. But that's not it. We've barely touched each other since Jasper told us about her prognosis. Chaste kisses but that's it."

"Wow," Rose frowned. "You've been nothing but supportive and perfect throughout all of this. Emmett says that you help her with her exercises at home."

"I do. But, she kicks me out immediately afterward," I grumbled as I skated to get my water. "We haven't slept together since England."

"I'm assuming you're not talking sex?"

"We haven't done that either," I sighed as I chugged my water. "But, that would hinder her recovery."

Again, Rose pursed her lips. "She shouldn't be pushing you away. Okay, here's what I'm going to do. Prior to your trip to England we had a little competition. Who could find the nastiest wedding dress? I won and Bella suggested we take a weekend to Napa. I'm going to drag her and Alice down to Napa Valley next weekend and we'll get her out of her funk. You've been a fucking saint and the fact that she's not responding to that is a load of crap. Have you talked to her about it?"

"I've tried but she shuts down," I said quietly. "I don't want to fight with her. Bella's dealing with enough crap without me trying to…"

"Love her? Edward, I swear, you are so fucking patient. She needs a good slap upside the head," Rose snorted. I gave Rose a glare. "Not that I would do that, but in a proverbial sense, she needs some sense knocked into her noggin. Now, if you're pissy, let's work on Carmina. The new footwork, yeah?"

"Fine," I said as I finished my water.

xx FE xx

Thanksgiving came and went. Bella and I spent the holiday with her dad up in Forks. She was still quiet and distant. I ended up sleeping on the couch while she was in her bedroom. Charlie gave me a sympathetic look as we left on Saturday morning.

The week continued in the similar fashion and I was pulling out my hair in frustration. A week after Thanksgiving, Rose and Alice dragged Bella to Napa Valley. She was pissed. She said that she was going to miss her rehab. Rose smirked and said that Emmett taught her how to massage and work Bella's hips and ankles. Jasper was snickering as Alice dragged Bella out of the apartment with an adorable pout on her face.

Once the door was closed, Jasper turned to me. "Is she still being distant?"

"Yeah. This trip is to try and get Bella out of her funk," I shrugged. "This is the longest I've been in this apartment since we got back from England. And ironically enough, my girlfriend isn't even here."

"At her most recent appointment, I suggested she go into counseling. She's grieving, Edward. Everything that she's known is going to be gone in March. Bella, being as stubborn as ever, abjectly refused. Perhaps after this trip, if you suggest it, she may be more interested in going," Jasper said.

"Possibly," I said.

"Now, since our women aren't here. Let's enjoy some male bonding. I've wanted to check out this new sports bar forever," Jasper snorted. "Meet me at my truck in an hour, Masen."

"Got it, Jas," I winked as I darted up to my apartment. I changed into a pair of jeans along with a button down shirt. As I was getting my leather jacket from my closet, my phone chirped.

_We haven't even boarded the plane, Brit. Bella's missing you – Fashion Fairy_

_We'll break her – Rose_

_Be kind…both of you – Edward_

_We'll sashay her in our own special way, Brit. I think she's finally realizing that she's being a huge bitch to you – Fashion Fairy_

_Or she's PMS-ing – Rose_

_Nah…that was a week ago – Fashion Fairy_

_TMI…I don't need to know this! Text me when you guys land, please? – Edward_

_Will do, Brit – Rose_

I pocketed my phone, slightly despondent that Bella hadn't texted me. I sat and watched some television for a spell until it was time for me to head down to Jasper's car. As I slipped on my coat, my phone chirped again.

_I miss you, Edward. Love you – Bell_

I smiled slightly and tapped out a replay.  _I was thinking you hated me…I've missed you so much, baby – Edward_

_I know. I suck. I promise we'll talk when we get back. Alice and Rose are reading me the riot act – Bell_

_Do you need me to talk to them? – Edward_

_Nah. I need to hear it. I've been horrible to you. Please don't hate me? – Bell_

_Never, love. Be safe. Call me when you get to your hotel – Edward_

_I will. I do love you, Edward. I'm so sorry – Bell_

_I love you, so much, Bella. Thank you for your apology. I can't wait to see you on Sunday – Edward xx_

_Me neither, handsome – Bella xxxoooxxx_

_Trying to one up me, Swan? LOL – Edward_

_You bet, Masen. They're calling my flight. Phone's going off. Have fun tonight with the boys. Love you – Bell_

_Love you more – Edward_

I smiled wider at the glimpse of my girlfriend that I thought I had lost. I rode down the elevator to Jasper's truck. Emmett was chatting with him and we piled into his car. We drove to the sports bar and sufficiently pigged out on greasy bar food and beer.

"Okay, boys," Emmett smiled. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Jasper asked.

"Time for me to choose my best man," Emmett smirked. "Both of you are my best friends."

"Emmett, we just met a few months ago," I snorted.

"So? I love you like a brother, Eddie," Emmett said as he ruffled my hair. I batted him away, scowling at my nickname that I abhorred. "Oh, stop pouting."

"Don't call me Eddie. DO you want a toe pick shoved up your ass?" I asked.

"Not really. No," he said seriously. "That would hurt the bunghole. Compromise the greatness of my shits."

"Emmett, that is disgusting," Jasper squeaked. "Please tell me that you're not going to say that you piss excellence?"

"I do. Gotta love Ricky Bobby," Emmett said conspiratorially. "Anyhow, back to my decision. I'd love to have both of you as groomsmen."

"Do we have to wear tuxedos?" Jasper glowered.

"If Rosie has anything to say about it? Yes," Emmett said, arching a bushy brow. "Sorry, Hick-boy."

"Fuck," Jasper pouted. "I hate wearing suits. Why can't you have a destination wedding and we can wear shorts?"

"Oh, I'll have to ask Rosie about that," Emmett crooned. "Getting married in Hawaii sounds perfect." Emmett's phone chirps. "How in the hell does she do that?" He handed Jasper his phone, who let out a guffawing laugh.

"What?"

"Alice in her infinite wisdom texted Emmett and said 'no' to a destination wedding," Jasper snorted.

"Why? It's Emmett and Rose's wedding," I said. "If they want a destination wedding, it's their decision, right?"

"In theory," Emmett said. "You will learn quickly that you will never question the fairy. She's freaky scary. Like, she can make me piss my pants with one glare. I don't know how Jasper handles her and why he hasn't proposed?"

"And gotten away with it?" I bellowed. "Why haven't you proposed, Jas?"

"I love my Ali, but I'm scared. She's the one for me but marriage changes people."

"Marriage isn't the only thing that changes things, Jas," Emmett said. "You've been with Alice as long as I can remember. Besides, Carlisle definitely wants some grandbabies."

"That's one of the many changes that scare me," Jasper blanched. "I'm not good with kids. I tense up when I'm around them. Even when they're my patients. You know?"

"Okay, not worrying about children," I said, shooting Emmett a stern look. "Marriage does change a relationship but not necessarily for the bad. Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with her?" Emmett added.

"Of course. But I don't need a piece of paper and a ring to dictate that," Jasper countered.

"Maybe you don't but what about Alice. Have you asked what she wants?" I supposed. Jasper sat quietly as he pondered what I said.

"You think that Ali wants to get married?"

Emmett and I shared a look of shock. "Yes," we both answered.

Jasper jumped and slunk down into the booth of the bar. "I guess I need to start looking for rings, then."

"Jasper, you misunderstand, man. Alice wants to get married but it only works when both of you want it," Emmett said seriously.

"Damn. Who are you and what have you done with Emmett?" I snorted. He glared at me and smacked my head. "What? You're making sense. It's kind of scary."

"I did go to college, asshole. I have my master's degree in physical therapy, fucktard. I may not be a doctor like you two, but I'm smart," Emmett snarled. "I graduated with honors. Anyhoo…back to what I was saying, you both should want to get married for it to be successful. My mom got married to my birth father in a shotgun wedding. I was an 'oops' baby. Suffice it to say, their marriage didn't last very long. My mom's second husband, John McCarty, was a great guy. He may not be my father biologically, but he's my dad."

"Whoa, your dad isn't your dad?" Jasper asked.

"No. My dad, Frank Duggan, was a douchenozzle of epic proportions. I don't remember much about him but I do know that he signed over his parental rights soon after mom married John. Hence my last name being McCarty," Emmett shrugged. "If you go into a proposal like you're being forced into it, your marriage is going to fall apart. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Em," Jasper sighed.

"Until you get your ass out of your head, Eddie is my best man," Emmett said as he clapped a beefy hand on my shoulder. All of the air left my body from the weight of his slap. "I want strippers, Eddie. Since Rose has closed up shop, I need me some boobies."

"Emmett, you are an ass," I snarled. "You'll get your bachelor party but knowing Rosalie, she will probably deny your strippers. Besides, they are just fake, silicon hoochies. Ew."

"Boobies are boobies," Emmett laughed. "I love 'em big. Just like Rosie's."

I wrinkled my nose. Large breasts were not a turn on for me. Naturally beautiful breasts, like Bella's were perfect. However, honestly, I was an ass man. And Bella's ass was fucking delectable.

_Maybe you can take her from behind, perv-boy._

I'd need to have my girlfriend in the same state, fucktards.

_It's called a plane, Edward. Large thing with wings. They can fly you to your girl and you can plow her in the ass._

Anal sex? Really?

_You'd want to do that? Yes and please!_

Yeah, not ready for that. Possibly ever.

_Tease._

"Edward? You're spacing out, man," Emmett laughed.

"Sorry, just daydreaming," I smiled.

"Of boobies?" Emmett asked with a suggestive waggle of his brows.

_Yes, your girlfriend's boobies…but more about her delicious ass and anal sex._

No…just, stop.

I glowered at Emmett. He smiled lasciviously. I smacked him.

xx FE xx

The rest of the weekend is spent with the guys. Saturday morning was spent with Jared. He was progressing so quickly that he was going to need his own coach. His lines and jumps were flawless. We were currently working on a song for him to skate to at an exhibition at the rink where we practice at. The exhibition was right before Christmas. Jared decided to skate to "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." His choreography was very cute and he was excelling at every challenge I presented him.

After Jared finished his lesson, Bella called and we chatted for a few moments before she left for a private tour of a vineyard. Her voice sounded lighter. I could tell that she was having fun and I was excited for her.

Carlisle joined us for a guy's dinner on Saturday night. He was missing his daughter and we invited him to GameWorks. As Emmett and I were playing some shoot-em up game, Jasper took Carlisle for a walk. Emmett elbowed my ribs and gave me a wink. I smiled as I used his distraction to my advantage. I kicked his ass. That earned me a smack to the head.

A few hours later, we head back to our respective homes. I noticed that Carlisle was very smiley as he said good bye. His smirk was more pronounced when he looked at Jasper. Maybe, just maybe, Jasper asked for Alice's hand? Here's hoping.

The next morning dawned early and I decided to go for a run. Bella was returning in the early afternoon. Based off her texts and phone calls, she was anxious to get back to Seattle. She mentioned something about killing a fairy and my guess was that Alice was driving her nuts. I dressed in my workout gear and popped in my ear buds. It was an unseasonably warm day. I used that to my advantage. I ran for nearly five miles around Seattle. I got to a small park and used it to stretch out.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Edward Masen?" Jacob sneered from his spot in the park.

"Black," I growled as I stood to my full height. "When did you get out of jail?"

"Around Thanksgiving. My attorney got me released on some stupid technicality," Jacob chuckled darkly. I reached for my cell phone to dial 911. "Oh, don't bother. The restraining order is null and void as well. At least toward you, Masen. My attorney couldn't get the restraining order quashed against Bella. But we'll have to see about that. Where is my girl?"

"It doesn't matter, Jacob," I snarled. "She's not your girl and never will be."

"Whatever," Jacob said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He stood up and sauntered over to me. "She will be mine, Edward. Even if I have to resort to more… _drastic…_ measures." He hit my face sarcastically a few times before he stomped out of the park. "Keep your eyes peeled, Masen. You're being watched. Always."

Once he was gone, I dialed the police and relayed his threat to Bella. I also asked about the restraining order. Jacob was speaking the truth. Only Bella was covered by the restraining order. Not me. I made a note to contact Jenks, Bella's attorney to get me added to the order as soon as possible. I asked the police if they could do so but since Jacob hadn't threatened physical bodily harm, their hands were tied. I was ready to kill someone in the police department.

I pocketed my cell phone and all but sprinted back to the apartment. I quickly showered and blew out a few breaths. I dialed Charlie. He's a cop. Perhaps he could shed some light to this situation.

"Chief Swan," he answered gruffly.

"Hi, Charlie," I said.

"Edward, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Jacob was released from jail and his attorney got the restraining order quashed," I spat. "Not for Bella but for me. He was in my face during my run today."

"Fuck," Charlie grumbled.

"Can they do that?"

"If Jacob didn't threaten you, yes," Charlie sighed. "However, Jacob is one messed-up individual. You'll have to talk to an attorney about getting the restraining order reinstated, Edward. I'm sorry."

"God damn it," I groaned. I flopped back against my couch. "My bigger concern is how could he get out? He said that there was some technicality that caused him to be released."

"My guess is that they didn't properly Mirandize him," Charlie suggested. "Didn't read him his rights or something."

I growled and punched my couch. "This sucks, Charlie."

"It does, Edward. Does your apartment have security?"

"Yeah, it does but I'm still hesitant," I frowned. Charlie and I spent fifteen minutes discussing some security procedures. I made note that I had to contact the management office. Jacob was not allowed on the property of the apartment and should, for no reason, be allowed entry into the apartments. We also discussed security protocols for when we were on the ice. I included Carlisle on that conversation, having a three-way call with Charlie. From now on, our practices were closed and the only people allowed on the ice were Carlisle, Bella and me and Rose for choreography, when needed.

I hung my phone after I spent a good portion of my morning arranging security measures for Bella and me. I even went so far as to looking into personal body guards. I didn't want to hire anybody unless I had Bella's approval but Jacob's obsession with my girl was fucking scary. After working out the security details, I did some work for my online classes. I had two papers I needed write. I cranked them out easily and submitted them to my professors. Then, I cleaned. When I was nervous, I turned into OCD-Boy. There was no surface that was safe from my Clorox bottle.

I was scouring my bathroom when my cell phone rang. I put down my rag and answered it. "Hello?"

"Edward!" Bella squealed. "I'm home!"

"That's awesome, baby. I missed you," I smiled. "You're riding home with Alice?"

"Unfortunately. Ugh, I'll tell you more about the trip when I get back but I'm ready to throttle my roommate," she griped. "I just wanted to tell you that we're back and should be home in an hour."

"Drive safe, love," I said.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. "See you soon."

I finished working on my bathroom before I showered again. I then dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a dark grey Henley shirt. I slipped on my black Chucks as I waited for Bella to come back. I made myself a snack and was nibbling on it in the kitchen. I heard the tell-tale sign of my door being unlocked. I threw my dish into the dishwasher and danced on my toes for my girl.

"Edward?" Bella called as she dropped her bags on the ground.

"I'm in the kitchen, love," I squeaked out.  _God, you sound like a pre-pubescent boy, Masen._ Bella walked into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was her hair. She got a lot of it cut off to her shoulders and it was very pretty. There were light golden and soft red highlights added throughout. It framed her face subtly and she was absolutely gorgeous. "Wow, baby. You look stunning."

"You like it?" she asked, running her fingers through her newly shorn hair.

"I love it. It's very elegant," I said as I walked toward her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She snaked her arms up around my neck and kissed me softly. She angled her head and deepened our kiss. My cock twitched when her tongue slid between my lips.

_Sex?_

No, assholes.

"I've missed you, Edward," Bella purred.

"I've missed you, too, love," I replied. "Tell me about your trip."

"Can we do it on your couch? I need to ice my gimpy self," she teased.

I nodded and swiped an icepack from my freezer. I lay down on the couch, pulling Bella to lay with me on her side while she iced. "So, spill, baby."

"Jesus, Edward. You're like a gossipy girl," she giggled. I scowled at her playfully which earned me a light smack to my chest. "Okay, so we left on Thursday. We weren't even in the airport and the girls are giving me shit about being a megabitch to you." I grimaced and dropped my gaze to her collarbones. She gently took my face with her hands. "I have and I'm so sorry, Edward. I was so entrenched in my own world. So pissed off that my skating career is ultimately over after World's."

"Bella, we can still do exhibitions. Take it easy, you know. Skate because we love to skate," I soothed.

"I see that now. But it doesn't negate the fact that I pushed you away. You've been nothing but supportive and loving and god damned perfect. I was a bitch," she seethed. "I can't apologize enough for my behavior, Edward. I love you and I shouldn't have behaved so inappropriately. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Bell. I love you and I get how you are feeling. Trust me. When I fell from doing that quad and I jacked up my knee, I was experiencing the same things you were feeling. Why me? Why can't I skate? I spent the first few weeks of my recovery from my knee surgery having the hugest pity party. My parents were ready to send me to a therapist because of my permanent foul mood. However, when my physical therapist said I could possibly become a pairs skater, I focused my attention on getting better," I explained as I ran my fingers through her soft, silky hair.

"But you had that option. I'm now officially done, Edward. I don't have the fall back of being a pairs skater. Now, I have to focus on getting a real job. Ugh," Bella groaned.

"Bella, there are a million things you can do," I said as I kissed her nose. "You got your degree in literature, right?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "I got a minor in journalism, too."

"You could right for the Seattle Times. Or you could do color commentary for skating competition. Or you could write a book…" I listed. "Here's a big one. You can help me proofread my papers for medical school."

"That sounds sooooooooooo interesting, Edward," she said dryly. I chuckled and pulled her closer. Bella removed the ice pack and nestled in my arms.  _Perfection_. "I am sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have…"

"I know, Bella. I get it. Probably more so than most," I murmured into her hair. "But my question for you is what are you going to do about it? I mean, dealing with your prognosis."

"I spent a good amount of time talking with Rose and Alice. While speaking with them, I've decided to see counseling to get over the loss of my 'career,' as it were. Jasper mentioned it to me at my last appointment. I refused him at the time but I think I may take him up on his offer," Bella whispered. I smiled and held her closer. "God, I've missed this."

"Me too, Bella."

"Now, can you explain to me why your back is riddled with knots? You only get like this when you're uber stressed, Edward," Bella said knowingly.

"Crap."

"Edward Anthony Masen," Bella chided.

"Please don't freak out," I said, biting my lip. Bella glowered at me. "I was running this morning. I stopped at a park to do some stretches since my hamstrings were really tight. Sitting in the park was…"

"The Easter Bunny? Santa Claus? Frosty, the Snowman?" Bella quipped.

I blew out a breath and kissed Bella's lips softly. I looked into her deep brown eyes. "I saw Jacob."

"Crap," she snarled. "How did he get out? I thought he was denied bail or something."

"His attorney got him out on some sort of technicality, Bella," I murmured. "He also got the restraining order quashed against me. It's still valid for you but for me, not so much."

"I'm so calling Jenks," she said as she went to stand up.

"Not now, Bella. It's three in the afternoon on Sunday. He isn't working," I said as I tightened my hold on her. "But, I'll call him tomorrow."

"What did Jacob say?" Bella asked me, caressing my scruffy face.

"Bell, he's obsessed with you. He called you 'his' girl," I muttered. "He said that he'll be watching and he will make you his if he has to take 'drastic' measures. I've already called your dad and Carlisle. We're stepping up security at the rink and if it's alright with you, someone will always escort you to and from physical therapy. I also looked into personal body guards."

"Edward, that's ludicrous," Bella said flatly. "I don't need a body guard. If I have someone with me, like you or Emmett, I should be fine, right?"

I set my lips in a firm line. I was strong. Emmett was stronger but we were no match for Jacob. What if he had a gun?

"Edward, no body guards," she said sternly.

"Yet," I pouted as I buried my nose against her neck. She sighed and let me cuddle with her. I gently nipped and sucked at her flesh on her neck.

"Edward," Bella moaned as she angled her leg between mine. "Ungh…"

"What, baby?" I cooed as I moved my lips to her earlobe, gently sucking on her soft flesh. Her body pressed against mine and she could feel my quickly growing arousal.

"I want you, Edward," she practically growled as she bit down on my juncture where my neck met my shoulder. "I've missed you in so many different ways. I've missed your touch. I've missed your love. I've missed you."

I looked in her eyes. They were swimming with so many emotions. Loneliness. Doubt. Sadness. But love was the most predominant one. "I don't want to hurt you, Bella," I whispered.

"You won't," she replied. "I've gotten stronger. I just can't do any weird acrobatics."

"No twists or splits while we make love?" I teased.

"Probably not. I just need to feel you, Edward. Please make love to me," she pleaded. Her eyes pierced through mine and tears filled them.  _Aw, hell…_ I crawled over and gently picked her up. She squeaked quietly, clutching to my neck.

"I won't drop you, Bell," I soothed. She smiled and tangled her hands into my hair. I carried her to my bedroom. Carefully, I laid her on the bed. I lay down next to her and traced my hands down the length of her body. She gently scratched her hands in my hair, staring into my eyes. "Are you sure, baby? The last time…"

"We tried in an elevator," she said, arching a brow. "We're on your perfectly comfortable bed and I'm not nearly as sore. Are you trying to cockblock me?"

"Fuck, did you just say cockblock?" I snorted.

"I did," Bella pouted. She moved impossibly closer to me. Her lips teased mine, barely grazing my mouth. I moved my hands to her hem of her button down shirt, caressing her supple flesh at her waist. I looked into her eyes again and saw overwhelming desire there. My dick twitched the lust swimming in her eyes. I covered her perfectly sweet mouth with mine and she moaned. Loudly. Her eager fingers reached the hem of my shirt and she tugged at it. "Off, baby."

I smirked and ripped the shirt from my body. Bella's hands were gliding along my back, massaging my knots in my muscles. Our lips moved in perfect concert with each other. My fingers nimbly moved up to Bella's buttons of her own shirt and quickly loosened it. Underneath her shirt was the sexiest red bra I'd ever seen. It was sheer that I could see all of Bella's breasts. My lips moved down the smooth column of her neck as my hands moved to her perfect breasts. Her back arched, pushing her chest further into my hands.

I moved my hands to slide the shirt from her shoulders. The shirt fell to floor with mine and we kissed languidly. Our hands wandering over our bodies. With a forceful shove, Bella pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. I sat up and reached behind Bella, unclasping the barely-there bra that she wore. Caressing her skin, I removed her bra. As soon as he breasts were bare in front of me, I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth. She swiveled her hips once my lips made contact with her chest. I looked up at her with a smirk in my eyes. Her own orbs were black with lust and desire. I moved my mouth to her other breast as I palmed the one I just left.

"You're skin is so soft, Bella," I murmured against her chest. "And tastes so sweet. But you know where you taste the sweetest?"

"Where, Edward?" she asked huskily.

"The hot, wet flesh of your pussy," I growled as I attacked her mouth with mine. Bella's responding sound was a combination of a sigh, moan and a growl. I carefully flipped us so she was on her back. My lips traveled down her torso until I reached the waist of her jeans. I deftly unbuttoned her jeans. I eased them over her hips. She wore a pair of matching panties that were as equally as sexy as her bra. "As much as I appreciate your sexy panties, they need to go."

She mewled in response and began shoving them down her legs. I tossed them on the floor and tenderly spread Bella's legs, mindful of her injured hips. Her bare pussy was glistening with her arousal. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Your mouth, Edward," she whimpered.

"Where, Bella?" I pressed as I blew on her arousal.

"I want your tongue on my pussy, Edward. I want to scream your name as I come on your face," she snarled.

"Holy fuck," I squeaked.  _Very manly, Masen. Eat her out, moron._

And I did…

I parted her lower lips with my fingers and trailed my tongue along the length of her sex. Bella's responding moan was loud and caused me to nearly come from the sheer sexiness of it. I suckled on her wet and silky skin between her legs. Her fingers tangled into my hair, tugging harshly. I pushed her leg over my shoulder as I flicked her sensitive nub. Her body rocked against my face. I moved my tongue to her entrance, dipping inside. Her essence coated my tongue and I became impossibly harder. She was so sweet and perfect. I could live off her body. And fuck did I miss this. I missed making her squirm.

I eased a finger into tight body. Her hips bucked at the intrusion. Her arousal coated my finger and my God, she was dripping. She was so turned on by our foreplay. I added a second finger into her sex, curling it to her spongy spot that made her scream. My lips were wrapped around her clit, flicking it with my tongue.

"God, Edward. I'm so close," she yelled. Her brown eyes gazed down at me as I kept my mouth on her delicious body. I arched a brow and moved my hand faster inside her tight pussy. Soon, her walls began to quake around my hand. Her arousal spilled from her body as she let out a guttural scream.

_Fuck yeah, Eddie. YOU did that…see if you can do that with your cock, loverboy._

I'm the shit, baby.

Bella lay panting on my bed. Her fingers were languidly running through my hair. I kissed her body and pinned her with my hips. "Good, love?" I smirked.

"Uh huh," she replied, giving me a satisfied smile. "Fucking amazing."

I chuckled and kissed her neck softly. Her hands moved along my back, moving to the waistband of my jeans. She fumbled with the button of my jeans and eased them over my hips, cupping my ass. I kicked my jeans off as Bella's hands danced around the waist of my boxer briefs. "Anxious, love?"

"Yes, Edward," she cooed against my mouth. "I felt amazing with your fucking perfect tongue but I need to feel your cock, Edward. NOW."

_Holy mother fucking hell!_

You're telling me, boys.

I moved away and removed my boxers. I lay down on my back. "You're in charge, Bella. I don't want to be too rough," I said. "You ride me."

She bit her lip. Bella certainly preferred it when I took control but she needed to gauge her own pain threshold. She straddled my waist. My cock was nestled between us as she caressed my cheeks. "I wanted you to make love to me," she whispered. The vixen from earlier was gone. Now, her eyes were soft and unsure.

"Bella, we'll make love to each other," I soothed. I captured her mouth with mine. As I did so, Bella rose on her knees. Using her hands, she guided my erection to her slick folds. Soon, I was wrapped in Bella's heat.

_Must not come like a twelve year old boy who just had his first wet dream…_

But she feels so fucking good.

_Don't come, Edward! WAIT!_

Right, wait…

We stared into each other's eyes as Bella slowly began moving along my length. Her fingers tangled into my mess of hair. "So good, Edward…"

"I know, Bella," I whispered. "We were made for each other." I kissed her mouth, sliding my tongue inside. Bella's movements were slow and allowed me to go so deep into her body. Her walls hugged my cock, giving me the most wonderful amounts of pleasure. She was truly made for me. Everything about this woman was my dream. She was smart, beautiful, sexy, funny and driven. She was my future and I wanted it all with her.

"Edward, where are you?" she sighed against my mouth.

"I'm with you. I'll always be with you," I answered honestly. "Forever, Bella." She smiled against my mouth and swiveled her hips, causing me to groan in ecstasy. She repeated the action as my hips met hers. I was inside of her so deeply. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Her skin was flushing a warm pink. Our bodies were sweating at our close proximity to each other. One of my hands palmed her perfect breast while the other snaked around to her delectable ass. As I slid in and out of her perfect body, I felt the delightful tension in my belly. I was close. So close. My lips moved from hers and traveled down her neck, sucking on her fragrant skin.

"Edward…" she whimpered. "Love me."

"I always will, Bella. Come for me, beautiful," I encouraged. "I want to feel you come all around my cock." Her body twitched and her hips bucked uncontrollably. Her breath moans increased in volume as she grinded against me. My balls tightened and I bit back my own release until Bella exploded around me. She pulled away and leaned back slightly, balancing her hand between my legs as her body undulated erotically. Her muscles rippled and her breasts bounced. As she moved, her walls clamped down around me.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came around my cock. Her climax triggered mine as I watched her uncontrollably move over me. My cock exploded inside of her body, filling her with my release. I pulled her forward and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. She panted against my shoulder, kissing the skin there. I ran my fingers along her back as we basked in our post coital heavenly bliss. "I've missed that, Edward."

"Hmmm, me too," I answered, burying my nose into her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," she giggled. "Amazing. Phenomenal. Completely blissed out."

"Blissed out?" I asked, arching a brow, looking into her expressive brown eyes. She nodded and kissed me sweetly. "I am, as well, my love."

"As much as I want to stay here, like this, it's hurting my…" Bella grimaced. I nodded and relinquished my hold on her. She slid off my lap and curled into my side. "Can we just stay here in your apartment in our little bubble of happiness?"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Clothing optional and we can make love as often as we want."

"That sounds perfect," she smiled. "No drama of Jacob. No injuries. Just us."

"Just us," I cooed. "I love that."

_We do, too._

Always got have the last fucking word, don't you?

_Um, duh!_

**A/N: Okay, a lot happened in this chapter. It was roughly a month, time-wise. It's now the second week in the December in the story. The holidays are around the corner. Esme will be coming over to America to visit. Our favorite skaters will be spending time with Carlisle and his family. They also will be doing an exhibition for their rink. It will be the first time that they perform since Bella's fall. I will be breezing over Xmas but will let you know that Esme and Carlisle will be forming a fast friendship…possibly more. After the holidays, their training will pick up and soon Nationals! Leave me some love!**


	25. Visits and Holidays

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Visits and Holidays**

**BPOV**

"Bella, hold still. I really don't want to stick you with a pin," Alice snapped. "Why are you so antsy?"

"Because I'm going on the ice for the first time since London," I answered. "Edward and I need to come up with something for the exhibition for the rink."

"You better take it easy, girl," Rose chirped from her spot on the couch in Alice's shop.

"Our exhibition is not going to include any jumps. Well, maybe one but it's going to be a single," I answered. "This is the ugliest costume, Ali."

"You're dancing to 'All I Want for Christmas is You," Alice responded. "I made my own take of a holiday costume. Not your typical red dress with white trim."

"Alice, this is probably not the venue to veer from the norm," Rose explained. "You may want to stick with a red dress with white trim. Or at least choose a holiday color. Orange? It makes Bella look sick."

"Really?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, it does. I look sallow and pale," I answered. "I'll just wear one of my old red dresses, Alice. Save this for someone with a darker skin tone. It's a good design but not right for me."

"What will Edward wear?" Alice asked.

"We'll put him in a pair of black pants, white shirt, red tie and a vest," Rose answered. "And cuff the sleeves. Show off those sexy forearms of his."

"Rose! You're getting married," Alice admonished.

"So? It's not like I stop looking. Besides, there's something so attractive when a man has muscular forearms. Nummy," Rose said dreamily. "Emmett's arms are too big. Now, if I could transplant Edward's arms on Emmett's body, that would be my dream man. Are his biceps to die for?"

"Rose, you're weird," I laughed. "And yes, his biceps are strong and perfect. Just like him."

"I'm so glad that you two fucked and made up," Rose said dryly.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I barked.

"What? You were miserable until you got back from Napa," Rose shrugged. "I bet you spent the rest of the weekend and the first part of Monday going at it like porn stars. 'Harder, Edward! Fuck me, you dirty Brit!'"

"Rose, I cannot believe you," I said as I got off the podium to remove the orange monstrosity from my body. "We did not 'fuck,' we made love. There's a difference." I closed the curtain to remove the dress.

"What's that?" Alice asked. She giggled quietly.

"Fucking is all about getting your orgasm. Making love is deeper. Reconnecting with your lover. Feeling them. Loving them. It's like two souls intertwining together," I said wistfully. I pulled on my jeans and sweater, smiling at each time Edward and I had made love. We were so connected. He knew my every want and need, physically. Just like I knew what he wanted and needed. He was an incredibly unselfish lover whose touch sent my skin aflame.

_Fuck, girlie. We're getting a little damp down here. Stop daydreaming about your boy unless you're going to do something about it._

What? I'm standing in a dressing room.

_You can ask Rose and Alice to join you…_

Really? I mean, really?

_Are you being serious or sarcastic, Swan?_

Totally sarcastic.

_Bitch._

"Bella, you are such a romantic," Alice giggled as I exited the dressing room. I tossed the orange pile of fabric into her hands and sat down next to rose. "Two souls intertwining together?"

"Fuck off, wench," I snorted. "What Edward and I do in the bedroom is our own business. But, it's deeper than what you say with fucking."

"Whatever, Swan. Fucking can be just as fun as making love," Rose said with a wave of her hand. "Adds to the variety. Let me guess…you and Edward only have had sex in the bed, yeah?"

I blushed and hid behind my hair. However, I shook my head no. A majority of our sexual explorations have happened in the bedroom, but we've also christened his kitchen, his couch and his shower. My apartment needed some loving.

_Perhaps tonight, chickadee._

"I'm surprised," Rose guffawed. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag from the floor. "Bella, you're so serious. Relax a bit. You have homework. The next time that you and Edward  _make love_ , it has to be somewhere that is not in a bed or your apartments."

"You'd be surprised where you can get it on and not get caught," Alice snickered. "Jasper and I made love in his office, on the couch. It was so clandestine but arousing. I never came so hard. I mean…damn."

"Oh, GROSS! I sat on that couch," I grimaced. "I could have been sitting in Jasper jizz."

"Fuck! You should call him Jizzper," Rose giggled. "Hello, my name is Dr. Jizzper Whitlock. Want to sit on my couch that I fucked on?"

"I hate you, Rosalie," Alice hissed. "Do not call my boyfriend, 'Jizzper.' That's so uncouth."

"Says the woman who had sex on the leather sofa in her boyfriend's medical office," I said flatly. "Anyhow, I've got to go. Emmett is stretching me out before I hit the ice with Edward this afternoon. I just pray that I don't…Yeah, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Bellarina," Rose smiled. Alice just hugged me fiercely before I left her shop. I hopped into my Beemer and drove to the rink. Parking in the lot, I grabbed my bag and headed into the training room after I changed into my black and pink skate pants. I slipped on my 'slippers' and put my skate bag over my shoulder. I got into the training room to find Edward on the table getting massaged by Emmett. He was shirtless and groaning.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. "Working with Rose has been tough on my back and shoulders," he answered, giving me a crooked grin. Emmett dug harder into Edward's back. "Fuck, McCarty. That hurt!"

"You calling my girl fat?" Emmett spat.

"No. She's heavier and taller than Bella. More of a challenge to pick her up, ass," Edward snarled. "She's very slender but the height difference is causing the problems in my shoulders."

"Oh," Emmett said. "Sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "How was the costume fitting?"

"Alice had me try on this orange dress that was awful. I pretty much vetoed it. I'm going to wear a dress from a previous competition that's red. You're wearing black pants, white shirt, red tie and a vest," I explained.

"Orange? For Christmas?" Edward snorted. "Only Alice."

"You're done, Masen," Emmett said as he slapped Edward's back. "Sorry about being a douche."

"No big deal," Edward said as he got up from the table. "I'll see you on the ice, love." He kissed me softly on the lips. Pulling his shirt over his head, Edward sauntered out of the room.

"Okay, Swan. On the table, girl," Emmett said. I clambered onto the massage table and assumed the position for Emmett's stretching. "You ready for today?"

"Honestly? No," I grimaced as Emmett manipulated my leg. "I know that it's just an exhibition but I can still reinjure my hip. I don't want to negate all of the work that you've done because of this exhibition."

"Listen to your body, Bella. If it hurts, don't do it. I told Edward to keep an eye out for you," Emmett explained. "He'll watch your stance and probably correct it if you're favoring one side or the other. No jumping today, either. Spins, simple lifts and footwork. Let's wait for a week before you add jumps into your rep, okay?"

"Got it, Em," I replied.

"After your practice, come back and I'll loosen you up. Then, take a long hot bath once you get home," Emmett said as he finished my stretches. "You're done, little one. Kick Masen's ass."

"Will do, Emmett," I smiled as I got off the table. I darted up to the rink and put on my skates. Edward was working with Carlisle on the ice on the new footwork sequence from Carmina. I hesitantly stepped onto the ice. Edward's head whipped around and in a blink of an eye, he was by my side, arm wrapped around my waist. "Hi," I cooed as I leaned into him. He kissed me chastely and guided me to where Carlisle was standing.

"It's good to have you back, Bella," Carlisle said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I smiled. "I'm under strict orders to not push it and no jumps. At least not until next week."

Carlisle nodded and instructed Edward and me to warm up by doing laps around the ice to some music. We needed to get back in sync. The music piped through the rink. Edward laced his fingers with mine and we began skating together. It was choppy, like our first time together. Edward had adjusted to Rose's skating style which wasn't as elegant as me. However, after a lap and a half, we were back to our usual stride. Easily, Edward flipped so we were skating backwards. We glided together. It wasn't nearly as fast as we usually do, but it felt good to be on the ice with him.

Carlisle waved us over and we began discussing ideas for our exhibition for the rink. It was going to be a combination of performers including Edward and me, Jared and several other amateur skaters. Ironically, we were the big draw and exhibition sold out immediately.

The routine we created for the exhibition was very simple and not very showy. Carlisle didn't want to injure me and Edward was hesitant to do anything where it put undue pressure on my hips. As we practiced, I hardly felt any pain and said that we could do some more. Carlisle adamantly disagreed. Edward pulled me close, saying that it wasn't wise to do so. I may not be feeling pain now, but that will change. He predicted that I would be very sore tonight since I was using muscles that I hadn't used in nearly six weeks.

I acquiesced to their suggestions. Edward had taken several classes during my 'pity party' about physical therapy and proper healing. Carlisle worked with Emmett on getting me back on the ice. They were right. I might not hurt now, but I probably will later. We finished our rehearsal and we left the rink. Once our skates were off, Edward scooped me on his arms. "Put me down, you goof."

"Nope," he smirked. "I'm taking you to Emmett to get stretched out. I'm watching, too. That way I can stretch you out if Emmett's unavailable."

"You just want to see me be all bendy," I giggled.

"Hmmm, that too," he said with a suggestive waggle of his brows. Edward brought me back to the training room. As Emmett stretched me out, he explained to Edward how to do the basic stretches and massages. As Emmett maneuvered my leg, I could feel the pain and tightness. I grimaced as my leg was manipulated.

Emmett finished my stretches, taping some ice around my hips. I grumbled at the two bags of ice hanging from my body like saddle bags. Edward was trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. He got smacked a few times. Emmett told me to keep the ice on my hips until I got home. I nodded and left with Edward. He had gotten a ride from Carlisle since I was going to be here in the afternoon. I handed the keys to Edward. He drove us home. In the short ride back to the apartment, I managed to crash. I woke up, disoriented, in my bedroom with Edward curled around me. He wasn't asleep. Just watching me.

"You know that's creepy," I giggled.

"What? Staring at my gorgeous girlfriend?" he quipped.

"While she sleeps? Yes," I laughed. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Edward shrugged. "As soon as I pulled out of the lot, you were dead to the world. How are you feeling, though?"

"Stiff. Care to take a bath with me?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Let me think," he said, tapping his finger to his lips. "Hell yeah. Seeing you naked and wet? God!"

"Creeper," I snickered as I sat up, much to my body's chagrin. "Ouch."

"Once we're done in the bath, you're taking some painkillers, Ms. Swan," he admonished. "You worked your body very hard today and it's going to not like you right now." He hopped over me and kissed my nose. He darted into my bathroom, drawing me a bath. He was humming quietly as he worked. I sat up, much to body's chagrin. Yeah, I hurt. A lot.

Edward came out of the bathroom, his torso deliciously bare and a towel slung low on his hips. He picked me up, holding me to his bare chest. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I won't drop you, Bell. Besides, you weigh nothing."

"Hah! Yeah, right. I've actually gained weight since my injury," I grumbled.

"What? A pound? Two?" he snickered as he carried me to the bathroom, setting me on the counter. He gingerly removed my clothing and smiled softly at me. "You're perfect, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm not, Edward. I'm 'damaged,'" I frowned, indicating my hips and my ankles.

"So am I," he said as he placed his leg up, showing me his car from his ACL surgery. "Come, my only love. Let's get you relaxed and stretched." He picked me up and placed me in the fragrant water. He had found the candles I kept stored under my vanity and lit them. It cast the bathroom in soft, flickering glow. He dropped his towel on the ground and slid in behind me. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me waist. "Good, love?"

"Perfect," I breathed as I melted against his chest. He kissed my bare shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I loved his displays of his affection. It was new for me. My parents were not the most demonstrative people. The only affection I got from them was when I won something or if I asked for it. My dad was more affectionate that my mom, though. He would arbitrarily hug me when he felt like it. Renee, not so much.

"Lean forward, baby," Edward cooed in my ear. I turned to look at him but scooted forward. His strong hands reached my shoulders and began massaging my tight muscles. I moaned appreciatively. "You're riddled knots, Bella."

"I was stressed out about being on the ice, today," I answered.

"I could tell. When you first stepped onto the ice, you were so stiff," he said as he ran his hand between my shoulder blades. "After our warm up, you relaxed."

"I am so afraid of falling and undoing all of the work I've put into my rehab, Edward," I frowned.

"If you fall, I'll do my best to protect you, Bell. You can land on me. I'm softer than the ice," he laughed.

"Not by much, muscles," I joked as I poked his belly.

"You're just as muscle-y," Edward quipped as he wrapped his fingers around my bicep. "But wrapped in a soft, girly package. You're so beautiful, Bella. I'm so lucky that you're mine."

"I'll only ever be yours, Edward," I said as I smiled at him. He kissed me softly before pulling me back to his chest, lacing his fingers with mine. We stayed in the tub until the water turned tepid and I started shivering. Edward helped me out of the bathtub. We got dressed and he helped stretch me out using the techniques that he learned from Emmett. Edward made some dinner for us and we watched movies for the rest of the evening on the couch in my apartment.

xx FE xx

The next few weeks flew by. Each day, I grew more confident on the ice. Edward was with me every step of the way, supporting me in his very special way: with his love and affection. Before I knew it, the exhibition was a day away and we had three days until Christmas. Liam and Esme had flown in to see the exhibition and spend Christmas with Edward, Alice and the rest of our skating family at Carlisle's home on Mercer Island. Charlie was also driving down to celebrate with us. Edward even invited Jared and his mom, Meg to Christmas. Much to our surprise, the agreed to join us. Edward was thrilled and honestly, so was I. Jared was a very special little boy who loved Edward like a father. My boyfriend, while not able to replace Jared's dad, stepped in as a positive male model. Meg noticed a difference immediately and couldn't be more grateful for the time Jared spent with Edward.

We were all preparing for our final dress rehearsal of the exhibition. Edward and I were the last skaters to perform before the grand finale. We were seated on the stands watching some of the peewee skaters fall around the ice with their teachers. Jared was sitting in front of us in his costume, a pair of black skating pants and a green Grinch t-shirt and Santa hat. He was fidgeting nervously in his spot.

"Dude! You got ants in your pants?" Edward joked.

"I'm nervous, Edward," he hissed. "What if I fall? What if my pants rip?"

"God, you and Bella sound exactly alike," he snickered. "If you fall, pick yourself up and keep going. If your pants rip, make sure you have on dark underwear. And that your underwear is clean."

"Ew, gross," Jared and I retorted. Edward just shrugged and put his arm around my waist. A few more routines later, Jared stood up and went to his spot on the ice. Once the lights went down, he skated to center ice and struck his pose. The spotlights found him and he smiled evilly. But he was adorable, too. A natural showman. As soon as the music started, Jared turned it on. I was totally surprised at his performance. He could definitely give some of the junior competitors a run for their money. What floored me was that the movements were mainly Jared's idea. Edward refined them but it was Jared's creation.

Edward watched Jared perform like a proud papa. He was vibrating with excitement with each jump and swizzle Jared did. "He's amazing, Edward."

"He is," Edward said as he looked at me. His hand laced with mine and he smiled wistfully. "I can't wait to have one with you, Bella." I blushed and ducked my head. "Don't be all coy, Ms. Swan."

"I never considered having children," I answered. "Until you, I'd never considered being in a relationship. Emotionally stunted, socially awkward, remember?"

"Bella, you were not emotionally stunted or socially awkward. Just inexperienced. But that's changed. Now you're a sex goddess," he winked. I scoffed. "Bella, seriously. I'm constantly in a state of arousal around you. You look at me and I get hard." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch which was, sure enough, semi-erect. I pulled my hand away, giving him a disapproving glare. He kissed my lips sweetly. "I really can't wait to have children with you, Bell. Adorable little girls that look exactly like their mother."

"Hopefully, they don't inherit my clumsiness off the ice," I giggled. "But, let's enjoy the time with each other and perhaps get married first?"

"Okay, let's get married," Edward cooed as he kissed my lips softly.

"Are you proposing?" I tittered nervously.

"Not yet, but I will," he said seriously. "Will you say yes?"

"I don't know," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs. "Perhaps. You'll just have to ask to find out."

He glowered at me playfully as we finished watching the dress rehearsal. Edward and I marked our exhibition skate, not skating full out since I was honestly hurting. Sitting on the bleachers had aggravated my hip. The finale was a glorified curtain call. Each performer was to do some sort of specialized trick. Edward and I decided to do our concussion spins. The dress rehearsal was eventually over and changed into our street clothes. Edward, Jared and I went out to eat since Jared's mom had to work and he was on winter break. After dinner, Meg met us at the restaurant. Edward relayed the information about the exhibition to her. Call time was five and the performance was starting at seven.

We got back home and Edward stretched me out after he iced down my hips. We then spent the better part of the evening just making out and cuddling with each other. I was laying on the couch, with my head in Edward's lap. "Random question," I began.

"I hate cats," Edward answered, giving me his signature crooked grins. "Dogs are good."

"Not the question I was going to ask, dork," I giggled.

"Oh. Continue," he winked.

"Where was the strangest place you've had sex?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" he replied, arching a brow. I nodded. "When I was in college, I was dating this one girl who was very much an exhibitionist. The most public place we had sex was at the football stadium during the homecoming game, against a wall during halftime. She was a cheerleader and her skirt was hiked up around her waist as we…but, it wasn't sex. We fucked. Animalistic, grunting, dirty fucking. We broke up soon after that since that wasn't really my thing. A woman deserves to be cherished and Alannah didn't want that. She just wanted someone to fuck her in the most bizarre, public places."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She eventually got pregnant while she was having a foursome with three guys from the football team," Edward shrugged. "She dropped out of school after she found about the pregnancy. Why did you want to know about the strangest place I've had sex?"

"Just curious," I answered quietly.

"Bella," he murmured. "There's got to be more than that."

"Do I keep you satisfied?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What? Do you remember our conversation at the rink? The permanent hard on I have for you?" he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline. "Bella, I love you. Everything we do makes me feel amazing. It's only gotten better since you're birthday."

"But, we're pretty tame when it comes to sex," I blushed.

"Do you want to be fucked against a wall?" Edward asked, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"No. Not particularly, but what's a fantasy of yours?"

"You," he answered as he traced his finger tips down my cheeks.

"Edward," I pressed. "If you tell me one of your fantasies, I'll tell you one of mine."

"You go first," he said, his sexy grin spreading over his features.

"No dice. I asked first," I smirked. He wrinkled his nose and huffed out a breath. I could see the cogs turning his head. Once his fantasy hit him, the sexy grin came back. "Well?"

"While I don't normally condone public nudity, I would love to make love to you while I'm on an ER shift or something in an exam room. Anyone could find us but we don't care because it's all about you and me. My scrubs would be around my ankles and I'd be buried so deep inside of you, Bella. Fuck, I'm getting hard imagining it." I sat up and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. I swiveled my body over his. "Bella, stop it or else this couch will not survive the onslaught of my thrusts into your body."

"Horny, much?" I giggled.

"All the time, baby," he growled, attacking my neck. I squealed gleefully. "Now, what's your fantasy, Ms. Swan?"

"At the rink," I cooed. "In the locker room. You take me up against the lockers until we're both screaming in ecstasy."

"That can be arranged," he said seductively. "Perhaps we should practice tonight?" I nodded and we did practice. On the couch, against the wall in his bedroom and on the counter of his bathroom. Before we fell asleep, Edward mumbled, "Sex goddess. My goddess." He kissed my neck and we fell asleep in a mess of tangled naked limbs.

xx FE xx

The exhibition went off without a hitch. Jared was the talk of the town with his performance. Several local coaches approached Jared and Meg about working with him. Edward stepped in and said that he already had a coach with him and wasn't looking. However, Edward knew that the coaches were also trolling for money. Jared and Meg were better off financially but couldn't afford a skating coach like the ones approaching him. One coach, Caius Gianetti was very upset when Edward intervened. Caius was known for making great skaters but at a cost of their bodies and deep pockets. There was more there, as well. Caius looked at Edward with hatred and disdain before he left.

"Edward, what was up with Caius?" I asked.

"He used to be my coach when I was a singles skater," Edward seethed. "Complete asshole. He's the one who pushed me to do the quad when I wasn't really strong enough to do it."

Jared was huddled close to Edward while we spoke. All of the attention slightly scared him and Edward grew very protective of him. We went into the bowels of the rink to change into our street clothes. I put on a pink cardigan with a white camisole underneath with a pair of jeans. Edward wore a plaid shirt with dark jeans. Everyone was meeting us at Gameworks for some food and fun. Jared prattled on from Edward's back seat about he wanted to perform again. Very soon. I explained to him that the rink puts on an ice show after all of the big competitions. Jared asked if Edward can help him create his next routine. Edward blushed and said that it would have to be a collaborative effort since after the first of the year, our training kicks into high gear for Nationals.

We pulled up to Gameworks and went inside to the private room Edward had reserved for our massive party of people. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Meg, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Liam were all in our group, plus some other stragglers that we adopted. Inside of the room, Liam appeared to be flirting with Meg while Carlisle and Esme were pretty close to each other, too.

"Jared!" Meg squealed. He took off and ran into his mother's arms. "Oh my god, you were so awesome! Did Edward teach you that routine?"

"We came up with it together," Jared said proudly. "You liked it?"

"I did, sweetie," Meg smiled.

"You and Edward came up with that together?" Liam asked, arching a brow.

"It was mostly Jared," Edward explained. "I just smoothed some things out. He was approached by Caius and some other coaches as we were leaving the rink."

"They think I'm really good, Mom," Jared told Meg. "I could compete like Edward and Bella. But, some of them were mean."

"I fended them off, Meg. Some of them, like Caius, are not interested in teaching a skater but dollar signs."

"I can be your coach, little man," Liam suggested.

"Liam, that's not necessary," Meg blushed. "We don't have the money."

"Who said anything about money?" Liam murmured, staring at Meg intently. "I'm looking to move sometime after the first of the year. Nothing is holding me in London since this guy up and moved."

"What about your rink, Liam?" Edward asked.

"Tanya took it over. She bought it from me, in cash. She wanted to delve into the land of coaching. Her and Steve took ownership on December 1st," Liam explained. "I've spoken with Carlisle and I'm going to join the staff at his rink. I've already arranged for a few junior pairs and men's skaters. But, I think I most excited about working with you, Jared. You're amazing."

"Really?" Jared squeaked. Liam nodded and held out a fist. Jared pounded it and danced to get something to drink. Meg looked at Liam like he was the only man in the world.

"Do you see a love connection, Edward?" I whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered back. "I've been replaced."

"I don't think so, Edward. Jared will always look up to you," I answered. "He loves you, in his own way, you know?"

"I love him too. He's a great kid," Edward smiled. "Besides, Liam will get Jared to excel more in his skating than I would. I taught him the basics. Liam will expand his repertoire and technique."

"He may also help Meg," I suggested. "They're looking awfully familial over there. Liam likes Meg, I think."

"Hmmm," Edward said thoughtfully.

Carlisle tapped his glass and raised his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention," he called. "Here's to a wonderful exhibition skate performance. You all did wonderfully. Especially you, Jared. You totally stole the show!"

"Thank you, Mr. Carlisle," Jared chirped from his spot next to him mom.

"Also, congratulations to Bella and Edward for their first performance since the London competition. It was strong and I personally can't wait until Nationals!" Carlisle smiled.

"To Edward and Bella," Esme said as she held up her wine glass. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly behind my ear. I blushed. "Here's to a possible gold medal at Nationals and again at Worlds!"

"Don't put your eggs all in one basket, Mom," Edward said.

"You'll get gold," Alice chimed from her perch by the bar. "In more ways than two!" She waggled her brows and ran her left ring finger along Jasper's arm. I felt Edward's smile against my skin as he held me tighter to his body. I let out a nervous giggle.

"One final thing. You are all invited to my home for Christmas tomorrow. Please bring a wrapped present for our white elephant gift exchange. Typically, you can bring an older gift or regift something BUT if you spend money, make sure it's less than $20, okay?" Carlisle requested. "And keep it clean…Emmett."

"What?" Emmett snickered. "Everyone loves a massager."

"It was a vibrator, Emmett," Jasper sneered. "A massager of the intimate variety."

"What's a vibrator?" Jared asked.

"It's nothing, sweetie," Meg blushed. She shot Jasper a glare who blushed furiously. Edward broke into hysterical laughter behind me. I giggled along with him as Jasper tried to hide behind Alice. "Let's go into Gameworks, okay? Where do you want to go first, Jared?"

"Pop a Shot!" he squealed.

"Fancy a game?" Liam asked as he offered Jared his hand. Jared nodded and they left the private dining room with Meg. Edward and I went to the buffet to grab some food and relax after our performance. We sat with Carlisle and Esme who were getting very friendly. Esme was definitely enjoying his flirtations. Edward was not really sure how to handle them but he wasn't about to stop Esme from making a friend.

Now, as much as I wanted to be at Gameworks, I was fading fast. My eyes were at half mast and my hip was barking at me. Edward noticed me nod off twice. He chuckled and said that we would see everyone at Carlisle's tomorrow. Jared hugged both Edward and I as we left, thanking us for the help with his routine. We drove home and fell into bed. Within minutes of hitting the pillow, I was in a deep sleep.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned early with Edward between my legs. His tongue assaulted my clit mercilessly until I was screaming his name. I was floating back to earth from my post orgasmic high as Edward crawled up my body. "Happy Christmas, love," he said with an adorable grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas," I smiled. "What a way to start the day."

"You were whimpering and practically humping my leg," he chuckled. "During the night, your pajama bottoms ended up on the floor along with your panties so I felt how turned on you were. I had to have a taste." He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue tracing inside of my mouth so I could explore my essence on his lips.

"Can I have my own taste?" I purred.

"No," he replied kissing down my neck. "Can I make love to you? Please, love?"

"Like you have to ask, Edward," I moaned.

"Hmmm," he mumbled as he bit down on my earlobe. He nestled between my legs. His rock hard cock grazed over my sensitive clit. My hips bucked at the feeling. Pulling away, he stared into my eyes as he eased into my folds, filling me with his body. "I love you, my Bella. I hope this is the first of many Christmases we spend together."

"Me too, Edward," I replied, pulling him down to me. His body weight covered me and he slowly pumped in and out of my pussy. His pubic bone is rubbing along my clit and I can feel how close I am to coming again. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to me. His lips caress my face as he fills me to the hilt. "Oh, GOD!"

"Let go, my love," he cooed as he kissed down my neck, nibbling on my flesh. "I need to feel you come around my cock. Please, Bella?"

"Harder, Edward," I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"Please? I need to feel more of you."

He pulled away and sat up, pulling my body up on his haunches. His thumb pressed to my clit as he moved inside of me harder and faster. My muscles fluttered around his cock. His eyes are trained on our connection, watching as he slid in and out of my heat. "Fuck, Bella. You are amazing. So tight, love. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Come for me, Edward," I begged. I swiveled my hips. He moaned and we moved together. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray but even more so since it was first thing in the morning. He growled lowly as his cock twitched inside of my body.

"Bella," he roared as he fell forward, caging me with his body. His warmth filled me and I let out my own scream as I clench around his cock. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed every available inch of my face and neck. He murmured soft utterances of love and affection. I never felt more complete than when I was with him. I felt safe, loved, protected, cherished, worshipped and a litany of other warm fuzzy feelings. He rolled off me and held me to his chest. "Best Christmas Eve morning, ever."

"That's because you got some," I giggled as I ran my fingers over his tattoo. "Edward, I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous," he quipped.

I smacked his chest. "Don't be an ass, Masen. I'm serious."

"Okay, what have you been thinking about?"

"Two things, really. Number one, when I retire, I want to be a coach. Teach future skaters do what I love the most," I murmured.

"And the second?"

"I would like to get a tattoo," I said, looking up into his eyes. "Well, I'd like both of us to get a tattoo."

"Of what, beautiful?" he asked as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"I don't know what, but I would like mine on my hip. Kind of symbolic, you know?"

"Hmmm, you're right. Why don't we get swans on our hips?" he smiled softly.

"I could get a swan and you could get a…shit, an ice skate?"

"No, Bella. If I get a new tat, it'll be of something that I love more than my own life. I'm guessing you don't want me to tattoo 'Property of Bella Swan' on my forehead…"

"No. Your face is too pretty to do that," I giggled. "Also, once you put your name on your significant other, it's destined to fail."

"Not necessarily. How about this…I get the swan since it represents you and you can get something that represents me. Not an ice skate. That's lame," he said dryly.

"How about that medical symbol? With the two snakes and wings?" I suggested. "Since you are going to go to school to become a doctor."

"I like that," Edward replied. "When do you want to get them?"

"After Christmas, before we start training in earnest for Nationals," I said. "Do you like that? I mean, if you don't…"

"Bella, I love it. I love you," he smiled softly.

"I love you, too."

"And for the record, I think you'll be a wonderful coach. You're so patient and talented. Any skater would benefit greatly from your expertise and knowledge." He kissed me soundly. His cock hardened against my leg. For the third time, I fell over the edge of bliss with my love and I couldn't be more thrilled about it. Christmas Eve was my new favorite holiday and this was the best way to celebrate it. In bed, with the love of your life, having multiple orgasms and cuddling afterward.

**A/N: So, I wanted to get to Christmas, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Anyhow, they're getting tattoos. Edward is getting a swan (picture on my blog) and Bella is getting the caduceus (medical symbol and again, picture on my blog). Up next will be Christmas Eve/Christmas, tattoos and practice for Nationals. If you like what you read, please let me know…I know I'm a slacker when it comes to replying to reviews but I do appreciate each and every one. When I get a review alert from the site, I squee like Alice on crack. *Okay, not really, but you get the idea* Leave me some!**


	26. Christmas and Ink

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas and Ink**

**EPOV**

This morning was amazing. First, I woke up my love by licking her to oblivion. She always tasted so sweet first thing in the morning. Then, our love making was soft and gentle. Each time we made love, it was more special and perfect. However, the last time, in the shower, was intense. I never felt Bella come so hard in all of our experiences. Her muscles clenched around me so tightly, I thought my cock was going to fall off.

"Edward, you're spacing out, babe," she giggled.

"Just remembering our time in the shower," I winked.

"God, Edward," she groaned. "Don't remind me. You'll make me all…hot and bothered."

"That's the point," I snickered. "But, we better go. We're already late and I have no idea how to get Carlisle's home."

"It's easy," Bella smiled. "I'll drive. I put all of our presents into a bin by the door."

"Including our white elephant gifts?" I asked.

"Yep. Once I wrapped them, I tossed them into the bin. I seriously hope that Emmett gets the manicure set with pink and purple nail polish," Bella laughed. "Payback for bringing a vibrator to the last Christmas party."

"Watch, he gets the Angry Birds Game I found," I chuckled. "Hell, I want that."

"You are such a big kid, Edward," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"But you love me," I said, fluttering my eyelashes. Bella snorted out a laugh and went to put on her coat. I slipped it over her shoulders. I grabbed my own coat and hefted the bin of presents for our friends and family. We headed down to Bella's car, loading the bin into the trunk and driving toward Carlisle's house on Mercer Island.

The driveway was packed with cars. Bella grumbled as we clambered up the walkway, nearly an hour late to the party. The door whipped open and Alice jumped into Bella's arms. "We've been waiting! What took you so long?"

"We had issues in the shower," Bella giggled. "No hot water."

"It was dreadful," I said, barely containing my smirk.

"Why do I not believe you?" Alice asked cryptically.

"Believe what you want, Wee One," I said as I walked past her with the bin. "Do you want your presents?"

"Yes!"

"Then shut it," Bella finished for me. Jasper took Bella's coat while Emmett swiped the bin of presents from my hands. He started rooting around for his gift. I rolled my eyes as I handed Alice my jacket. Lacing my fingers with Bella, we headed into the kitchen. Jared, Meg and Liam were sitting at the breakfast bar, chatting quietly. Liam's hands were placed on Meg's waist. He already cared for her a great deal. His thumb was tracing circles over her red sweater dress. Jared was excitedly talking about working with Liam after Christmas. Esme and Carlisle were  _flirting_  while she made her famous mincemeat pie. I hated it, personally, but my dad loved it. We never had a Christmas without it.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Are you okay?"

I was struck with an overwhelming sadness.  _My dad was gone._ This was the first Christmas without him. My heart stammered against my ribs. Tears filled my eyes. Bella took my hand and led me into the quiet family room. I let her push me into the white couch. She sat down next to me. "It just hit you, didn't it?" she whispered.

"He's gone," I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks.

"He may be gone, Edward, but you're dad is still with you," she murmured. Her tiny hand touched my chest, over my heart. "He's here, baby. He'll always be here."

"It doesn't really stop the pain, though," I shrugged. "Today was the first day in a while where I felt empty and it just hit me suddenly in the kitchen."

"You saw your mom with Carlisle. What the hell is she making?"

"Mincemeat pie. It's foul but my dad loved it," I chuckled.

"That's why it's hurting, Edward," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Seeing her make the pie triggered a memory. You have to know that he loves you."

"I just wish I could see him," I sobbed as I crumbled into her embrace. Bella soothed me and held me while I fell apart. I'd been strong for her with her injury. She was repaying me in kind with her love. Her support.

I felt the couch dip and someone scratching my back. I turned to see my mom with tears in her eyes. She cupped my cheek and wiped the tears from my face. Esme pulled into a tight embrace. Bella kissed my forehead before she let us collect our senses.

"It's okay, my sweet boy," Esme cooed. "I know how you're feeling."

"It was so sudden, Mom," I sniffled, pulling away and wiping my face. "God, I'm such…Bella must think I'm so weak."

"You're not, Edward. It takes a strong man to realize when he's hurting," Esme said sagely. "Let me guess, mincemeat?" I nodded, my gaze falling to her hands. I played with her wedding set. It sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the back windows. "Edward, your dad is gone. It's okay to be sad. I had my crying jag this morning in the hotel and again while I was at the grocery store with Alice to get the ingredients for the mincemeat pie."

"If you knew that it would…why did you get it?" I asked.

"Tradition. I wanted to feel close to him," she smiled sadly. "I may be moving on with my life, but I will always love your father, Edward."

"Moving on?"

"I knew Carlisle when I was a show skater and we were friends," she blushed. "Since Vegas, we've been talking and rebuilding our friendship. We're in the nebulous zone of friends/romantic acquaintances. Each kiss on the cheek is getting longer and closer to my mouth."

"Are you ready for that?" I asked.

"I don't know, my sweet boy," she replied, brushing my hair away from my face. "What do you think?"

"Carlisle's a good man. He's been very supportive and compassionate to me," I answered. "I approve. But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass. Sharpen my toe pick on with his skin. And use a condom."

"Jesus, Edward," Esme laughed. "You sound like my father. I'm a grown woman. Plus it's a little weird to hear that from you. Do you use a condom every time?" I blushed and ducked my head. "I didn't think so. I guess that means I get grandbabies sooner rather than later."

"Mom!"

"What! I'm not getting any younger, Edward Anthony," she giggled as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Bella's on birth control," I replied. "Something about a shot every three months."

"Shit," she grumbled. "No grandbabies?"

"Not yet, Mom. Let me propose first, okay?" I said as I kissed her temple, wrapping my arms around my mom. She nodded. We sat in the family room until Bella came back in to tell us that dinner was ready. Esme got up and kissed my cheek. She turned to Bella and hugged her fiercely. Tears fell down my mom's cheeks as she cupped Bella's face. With one more hug, she gently maneuvered Bella toward the couch.

"You okay?"

"Better," I answered. "Can I just hold you for a bit before we eat dinner?"

"We have some time," she smiled as sat down on the couch. I didn't want that. I scooped her up and placed her on my lap, nuzzling her neck with my lips and nose. "You seem better."

"It's amazing what a hug from mom can do for the soul," I answered.

"Do you think Esme can adopt me?" Bella snorted humorlessly. "I haven't spoken to my mother in ages."

"Do you want to?"

"Not particularly. I'm more like my dad but it's the whole 'I'm going to take your money' thing that is bugging me. Plus the possibility that she and Jacob may be in cahoots with each other is unsettling," she shuddered.

"I have a bad feeling about your mom, Bella," I said darkly. "I don't know what, but she's been off the grid for too long."

"Me too, Edward. But, let's not worry about that now. It's Christmas and Emmett is ready to chew off his own arm if we don't get into the dining room," Bella said sternly.

"We don't want that, do we?" I snickered. Bella wrinkled her nose and shook her head. We padded into the dining room. The walls were exposed brick and beams. The table was set elegantly with white china that contrasted with the dark wood of the table. The only person missing from the table was Bella's dad. Bella asked Carlisle if Charlie was coming. Unfortunately, one of his deputies got the stomach flu and Charlie stepped in for him. Bella was upset by that and was subsequently quiet during our meal.

Dinner ended and the women went to do the dishes. Emmett donned a Santa hat and placed an elf hat on Jared. We were going to do the white elephant gift exchange first and then do our regular gift exchange. Esme made coffee for everyone and soon we all were in Carlisle's living room. Bella was sitting between my legs on the floor. My arms were wrapped around her waist. Again, I was nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Carlisle sat down on the couch and smiled at all of us. "So many new faces for Christmas this year. Remember when it was just you and me, Alice?"

"God, Dad. Yes. I was so bored," Alice grumbled. "I like this much better."

"Before we do our gift exchange, I'd like to take the time to share a few words. A lot has happened this year. Some of it was good. Some of it was bad. But, the result was a larger, more loving family. First off, congratulations to Emmett and Rosalie for deciding to get married."

"Only five more months," Emmett said, shooting Rose a look. Apparently the sexbargo was still in effect.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Emmett. It'll make our wedding night more special," Rose reasoned as she fluffed her red scarf. Emmett pouted.

"Secondly, I'm so happy that Edward has come to be with our family, as crazy as it is," Carlisle chuckled. "You and Bella are the most perfect couple on the ice as well as off."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella murmured as she nestled into my arms. I kissed her cheek and gave everyone a crooked grin.

"Finally, to the newest members of our family, Meg, Jared, Liam and Esme, welcome and we hope that we don't scare you all off," Carlisle chuckled. "I hope this is the first of many Christmases together with our new family."

"Here, here," Liam said as he held up his mug of coffee. He draped his arm over Meg's shoulders. She smiled at him and moved closer to his body. Jared looked up at his mom, giving her an encouraging smile. She ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Okay, now the rules about the gift exchange. Alice is going to pass around hat. You need to pull out a number. That number will determine when you get to choose your present. There are a few options. You can pick from the pile or you can take a present from another person, who must choose from the pile. Any questions?"

"Are all of the presents appropriate?" Jasper snickered.

"Yes," Emmett snapped. "Rosie chose my present for me."

We all got our numbers and Liam was first. The game went by uneventfully. Until it was Bella's turn. She was the last person to go. The final present sitting on the pile was the manicure set. Emmett was looking at his gift, which was all of the Angry Birds in beanie baby form. Bella didn't want it but she wanted Emmett to get the manicure set. She smirked as she plucked the Angry Birds from Emmett's unsuspecting hands. "Bellarina. They were going into my car," Emmett moaned.

"Too bad, so sad," Bella giggled. "You have to grab from the pile."

Emmett swiped the box from the pile and tore into it. "Aw, hell no! Bells, give me back my birds," he cried.

"Nope," Bella laughed. She handed me the birds and told me to put them into my car along the rear window. "You have to use it, Emmy. I think the pink will be perfect with your skin tone."

"Nah, the red," Rose said as she swiped the manicure kit from Emmett's hand. She pulled out the red and started painting Emmett's fingernails.

"Rose! Stop it," Emmett whined.

"Here, Jared," Rose said as she tossed him a bright pink. "Get his toes."

"Sweet," Jared squealed as he removed Emmett's shoes and socks. "Dude, wash your feet. They STANK!"

"I do wash my feet, little man," Emmett grumbled. "They just sweat. A lot."

Jared plugged his nose and swiped the hot pink nail polish over Emmett's toes who scowled at him. Rose continued painting his fingers with a wicked glint in her eyes. Alice whipped out her camera and snapped a ton of pictures of Emmett's mani/pedi.

After our gift exchange, Jared and Meg had to head out. They were going to Meg's mom's house for Christmas Day and had to take off early to get to a suburb outside of Portland. Bella darted to the Christmas tree and handed Jared a wrapped present. She explained that it was from both of us. Jared hugged Bella. He then ran into my arms and cuddled into my embrace. "Thank you, Edward," he said against my chest. "This was the best Christmas, ever! Well, since my dad died."

"I'm glad, Jared," I said as I returned his hug. "Have fun tomorrow at your grandma's."

"I won't. She's old and her house smells like cats," he grumbled as he hopped up. "Merry Christmas, everyone. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Jared," Carlisle smiled.

Liam left with Meg and Jared, walking them out to their car. He returned a few moments later with a look of complete bliss on his face along with lipstick smeared across his mouth. He fell back onto the couch with a wide grin. A beat later, we all broke into hysterics. Liam's grin fell and he tossed a pillow at me. Why? I have no clue. My guess was the fact that I was closest to him in proximity and in relationship, too.

The rest of our evening was spent in distributing our actual presents to each other. Bella told me that she got gift cards from both of us for almost everyone except Carlisle, Esme and me. It seemed impersonal but Bella told me that she spent more time exchanging gifts for them than actually buying them. Gift cards were just easier. That way, our friends could get what they wanted. And Bella was not stingy. Each gift card had $500 on it.

For Esme, Bella got a pearl and diamond necklace while I got her the matching earrings. Esme sputtered that it was too much but it really wasn't. For Carlisle, we got a leather travel case for when he traveled with his skaters. We decided to exchange our personal gifts with each other back at my apartment. We left soon after we exchanged presents, spreading hugs and kisses around.

I drove us back to the apartment. Bella had had a bit too much to drink and didn't want to get pulled over. Parking her car, we headed up to my place. The ride up the elevator was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Bella just leaned her head on my shoulder as she toyed with my gray sweater. "Love you, Brit," she said quietly.

"Love you more, Bell," I said as I kissed her head. The elevator opened on my floor and we walked to my place. Inside, I lit a fire in the fireplace. Bella removed her black boots from her feet and curled on my couch. She held a long box and tiny bag in her lap. "Are those for me?"

"Yep," she smiled. "One is your Christmas present, one is just because."

"Bella, we agreed on only one present each," I chided.

"Hush. You'll love them both," she said as she pushed them into my hands. I placed my present to her on the cocktail table. "Open the big one first."

I arched a brow and tore into the box. Shaking it open, inside was a stethoscope. Inscribed on the head of the stethoscope was  _To Edward, my personal physician. Love, Bell_. "Bella," I murmured.

"I wanted to put 'to Dr. Masen, you can play doctor with me anytime,' but that wouldn't have been appropriate," Bella giggled. "Perhaps I'll get you that one when you graduate from medical school."

I slipped the stethoscope over my shoulders and kissed her neck. Bella squealed as she squirmed against my hold. "My favorite patient," I growled. "Perhaps we'll need to perform an exam later."

"Hmmm," Bella cooed. She leaned forward and kissed my lips. "Dr. Edward Masen. I love the sound of that."

"I have three years of school plus residency, love," I snickered. "I'll be in my mid-thirties before I'm settled in my practice."

"But, you'll be a doctor after school. So, it works," she smirked. "Open the other one."

I smiled crookedly and removed the tissue paper in the tiny bag. Tucked inside was a box. Bella bit her lip as she watched me open the box. Nestled in the black leather box was a gold medallion with a 'B' encrusted with diamonds. She was 'marking' me. Claiming me as hers. "Bella, it's…"

"You hate it," she muttered.

"No, love. I love it. Can you help me put it on?" I asked, smirking. She bit her lip and removed the medallion from the box. Carefully, she clasped the golden chain around my neck. I picked up the medallion and smiled wistfully. "I'm yours. Forever, baby."

"You like it? Really?" she asked, furrowing her brow adorably. I kissed her deeply, crushing my lips against hers. Our tongues tangled in her mouth as I gave her my answer. I fucking loved it. I nibbled on her lip before pulling away, placing my own bag onto her lap. I gathered her in my arms as she tore into the gift. Inside was an identical black leather box to my own. She opened it and snorted out a laugh. "Really?"

"Great minds, baby," I chuckled.

Bella held in her hands the exact same gold medallion except it was an 'E' encrusted with diamonds. I pulled it out and placed it around her neck, kissing her pulse point. "I can't believe we got each other the same thing."

"Not the EXACT same thing," I countered. She shot me a look, toying with her new pendant. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Edward. I'm so yours," she smiled softly.

"I love you, my Bella," I breathed as I kissed her pouty, pillow-soft lips.

"I love you, too, Edward," she moaned against my mouth. "Now, can we play doctor?"

xx FE xx

"What the hell was I thinking? Getting a tattoo?" Bella squeaked. We stood outside a recommended tattoo parlor by Jasper. We both had appointments with highly skilled and sought-after artists.

"You just want to be cool like me," I snickered. She smacked my chest, glaring at me playfully. "You don't have to get a tattoo, Bell. I'm comfortable just getting my swan."

"No, I'm just being a pansy," she grumbled. "I'm afraid it'll hurt. Plus, I'm debating on its placement. What if I have to have surgery on my hip? My tattoo will be all sorts of jacked up."

"How about your lower back?" I offered.

"I'm not getting a tramp stamp."

"Not there, dork," I said, rolling my eyes. I placed my hand just below her bra, in the center of her lower back. "It'll cover your scars from Lauren's attack. Or you could put it on your left ass cheek."

"Hell. No," Bella said with finality. "I wish I could put it between my shoulder blades but it wouldn't be hidden by my costumes."

"You could wear makeup to cover if that's what you're worried about."

"They have makeup like that?"

"I'm assuming so. You can ask your tattoo artist," I smiled as I dragged her through the doors of the tattoo parlor. We were greeted by a short girl with black and pink pigtails and a ton of piercings in her face. She introduced herself as Angela. Bella and I explained that we were here for tattoos. My appointment was with Cory while Bella was with Zia. Angela smiled widely and bounced on her toes like the Wee One. She thrust some paperwork into our hands before she danced off to find Cory and Zia. Bella and I filled out the paperwork and pulled out our driver's licenses to prove our ages.

Cory and Zia came out and introduced themselves to us. We had met but it was on the phone and through internet. "Hi, guys," Cory said with a wide smile. He was an older gentleman with black hair that was slicked back and a goatee. Zia was a tall blonde with bright hazel eyes. "It's nice to put faces with the voices and tats."

"Nice to meet you as well," I replied, shaking Cory's hand. "Are we good for everything?"

"I just want to check the final placement for yours, Edward," Cory explained. "Right hip, right?"

"Yeah."

"What about you, Bella?" Zia asked.

"I want to change the location of mine. I am having issues with my hips and it may require surgery. I don't want to jack up my tattoo with surgery scars, you know?" she said. "Ideally, I'd like it between my shoulder blades but I'm a figure skater and my costumes doesn't hide my shoulders."

"Why not place the tattoo lower?" Zia suggested.

"I have scars from a previous injury," Bella blushed.

"How long before you perform, Bella?" Cory asked.

"From today, approximately six weeks," she answered.

"You can get a tattoo between your shoulder blades and it will be healed in time to cover it with makeup," Cory said.

"See?" I said as I pulled her to my side. Bella twisted my nipple but giggled. "Let's get this done, baby." We walked into the parlor and lay down on our respective tables. My workout pants were shoved down to show the place on my right hip where I was getting my tattoo. Cory felt to see if he needed to shave me. I'm not a hairy guy, but he did need to clean up my leg before he placed the stencil of my swan. Bella removed her blue hoodie so Zia could place her tattoo between my girl's shoulder blades. Zia explained that it was going to be painful since she was going right over Bella's spine. My girl paled. Cory saw her face and moved my table closer to Bella so I could hold her hand. Soon, stencils were placed on our bodies and the whir of the tattoo guns filled the shop.

Bella's tattoo was going to be black, green and white. She insisted on getting green since it matched the color of my eyes. I chuckled at that. She didn't like the idea of having a black tattoo. She wanted color. Mine was a tribal swan. Black. All black. No grey. No white. Just black, like my piece on my chest. Bella's grip on my hand was tight and continued to be until Zia finished her tattoo.

We both finished up at the same time and checked out our new ink together. Seeing my swan on my hip was almost too much. I was permanently hers. Between my collarbones was the medallion she gave me for Christmas and now I had her signature on my hip. Soon, I was going to get her a ring so we could be legally together. She would be my wife. I had a plan hatched in my head but I needed help to bring that to fruition.

On Bella's back was a green caduceus with white and black swirls around it. She held a symbol that was inherently me. Or will be me. Come next fall, I will be enrolled as a full-time medical student to get my medical degree. In four years, I'd be Dr. Edward Masen. Four years after that, I would be a part of Jasper's orthopedic practice, once I finished my residency.

"They look great, guys," Cory smiled. "They suit both of you."

"Thank you," we both muttered quietly. We were taped up and our aftercare instructions were given to us. I paid for both of our tattoos, plus the lotion and makeup for Bella. With a hug from both of our tattoo artists, we left the shop. However, I felt like we were being watched. I looked around the neighborhood but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Until we were safely ensconced in my car, did that feeling finally leave. But it was unnerving. I sped away to our apartment, wanting to be in the safety of our secured building and holding my beautiful girl.

Fifteen minutes later, I got my wish and we spent the evening in each other's arms. A perfect night, in my opinion. Minus the disarming feeling of being watched…

**A/N: Who's watching them? Any guesses? Also, I'm giving you a heads up…Renee's coming back next chapter. You'll have to read and find out how she plays into this. Pictures of presents, interiors of Carlisle's home and outfits are posted on my blog. If you liked what I wrote, leave me some love. Hugs!**


	27. News Stories and Homes

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: News Stories and Homes**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you have to stop pushing yourself. You're muscles in your hip are tight," Emmett chided. "We don't want you to reinjure yourself."

"Sorry, Em," I sighed from my spot on the table. "We are making some subtle adjustments to our short program, adding more technical elements to earn more points."

"Isabella Marie! Right now it's not about points. It's about your damn health," Emmett snapped.

"Jesus, Emmett. Relax," I pouted. "You don't have to yell. I get enough of that from Edward, Alice, Rose and Carlisle."

"Sorry, Bellarina. I'm just, um, horny," Emmett mumbled. "I need me a dose of Rosie. This cock blockage from my fiancée is driving me bat-shit crazy."

"No dice in the bedroom department?" I snickered.

"Four months," he sighed. "Not like I'm counting or anything. How would you feel if you couldn't be with Edward?"

"I would hate it, but would deal. I didn't have sex for twenty-five years. A few months won't mean anything," l smirked. "Am I done?"

"Yep. Ice when you get home and then have Edward stretch you out after you shower. Have a good night, Bellarina," Emmett said, helping me up from the table.

"Later, Emmett," I said, hobbling out of the training room. I ambled toward the locker room, poking my head into the men's locker room. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he chimed from the back corner.

"Anyone nekkid in here?" I asked, snickering quietly.

"Nope, come on in," he chuckled. I followed his voice to the rear of the locker room. He was seated on the floor, on some mats. His legs were spread in a split and he was leaning forward, stretching his body. "Did Emmett yell at you?"

"How did you know?"

"The furrow between your brows," Edward said, pointing to his own brows. "I know we worked you too hard. Tomorrow will be an easy day, Bella. We have two weeks until Nationals. Perhaps we can work in the morning and do some choreography work with Rose in the afternoon. Arm stylings and such, you know?"

"Sounds good," I said as I sat down. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm almost done with my cool-down. My hamstrings were tight today," he grimaced. "Oh, Alice was looking for you earlier. She was very upset."

"Really? Did she go already?"

"Yeah. She said she'd meet you back at your apartment," he replied, standing up gracefully. He loped over to his locker, grabbing his bag. "You need anything from your locker?"

I nodded. We walked quietly to my locker, picking up my bags and walking to my car. I checked my cell phone and saw several missed calls from Alice, Jasper and Charlie. Once we got inside to my apartment, I saw a very distraught Alice and upset Jasper. That worried me. Jasper NEVER got upset. "What's wrong?"

"Um," Jasper hedged. "Today, one of the new nurses came up to me. She said that an older woman approached the front desk, requesting your medical records. She produced her driver's license and it was Renee. I'd spoken to all of the older staff and they knew about your falling out with your mom. They knew to not give her the medical records, but this new employee had yet to get the low-down."

"Why would my mom want my medical records?" I asked, sitting down on the loveseat.

"I had no idea until I went on ESPN after lunch," Jasper said, handing over a small packet of papers. "It's an article about you. And your injury."

"What?" Edward growled. "Isn't that a HIPAA violation? Can't the nurse be fired?"

"She's been let go. She violated the law and will probably lose her nursing license as well," Jasper cringed. "Read the article, Bells. It's bad."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and looked over my shoulder. I sighed deeply before tucking into the story.

_**Isabella Swan, America's Sweetheart or a Big Fat Liar?** _

_It turns out that the favorite for gold at Nationals and Worlds in American pairs skating is keeping a big secret from the country, her fans and the skating federation. Isabella Swan, 25, and partner, British defector, Edward Masen, 26, have been harboring this secret since Swan took a nasty spill in London for a recent competition in October. Our sources have indicated that Swan pulled from the competition in October after she sustained a bruised bone in her right hip. She was being thrown into a double axel by partner, Masen, and she slammed into the ice. Swan and Masen, with the advice of their coach, Carlisle Cullen, pulled out of the competition the morning of the long program after a shaky run-through the day previous._

_This is old news._

_Upon their return to the states, Swan went to the doctor. Her physician, Dr. Jasper Whitlock, performed several tests on her hip. The damage, as it turned out, was much more serious than she led on. Our own experts looked at the reports provided by our sources and let's just say that her future in the skating world is seriously in jeopardy. Dr. Whitlock was unable to comment at the time of this report and his office denies treating Isabella Swan, stating it would violate HIPAA. Our source says otherwise. They said that Swan was a long-time patient of the practice since she began skating with Jacob Black._

_Now, these questions remain…will this season be the final season for Isabella Swan? Will she 'fess up to her injury or deny it? What will happen with Edward Masen? Will he stay with Isabella or go back to his former partner, Tanya Juneau?_

_Only time and answers will tell. Please, Swan? Share with your fans what is going on? Are you as injured as the reports say or are you fine? Don't lie. We will find out._

"I'm going to kill Renee," I seethed. "I can't believe that she used her relationship with me to obtain my medical records! These are supposed to be confidential files! What the fuck?"

"Jasper, the article mentioned you…are you in trouble?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I've spoken with Jenks," Jasper shrugged. "He's looking into it. I'm guessing not since I haven't spoken with the press. It was a 'source' not me or my employees."

"Make sure, Jas," I frowned. "I would hate that you get into trouble because of something my mother did."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. "Are you going to sue your mom?"

"I think I need to speak with her," I said with a heavy sigh. "I'll put my own call into Jenks and arrange for a meeting. Perhaps if I give her a portion of her request for money…"

"Demands," Edward growled.

"Fine, demands, then she'll back off and recant the story," I shrugged. "Even though it's true."

"It may be true, Bell, but it wasn't your mother's story to tell. She violated your privacy and needs to be punished. You can sue her for defamation of character," Edward murmured, pulling me into his lap.

"It's a weak case," I muttered. "Like I said, it's true. Anyhow, I'm going to call Jenks to possibly set up a meeting with 'Mommy Dearest' as soon as possible." I slipped off Edward's lap and padded to my bedroom that I haven't really slept in since Christmas. Sitting down on my bed, I dialed Jenks' number.

"Jenks," he barked into the phone.

"Hi, Jenks. It's Bella," I squeaked.

"Two hours…I was expecting your call an hour ago," he chuckled. "I saw the article."

"I was in practice, Jenks. I just now saw it," I sighed. "What's up? I mean, what can I do?"

"Before I can answer that honestly, is the information in the article true?"

"It is," I answered. "I was going to announce at World's that I was going to retire. My injuries are too great, plus, Edward has been accepted into the University of Washington Medical School."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jenks said, the sadness in his voice quite evident. "You are such a beautiful skater. The sport is going to miss you."

"Thanks, Jenks."

"In regards to what you can do legally? Not much since the information is true. Do you know how it was obtained?" he asked.

"My mom went into Jasper's office and picked up a copy of my medical records from a newer employee," I said, nibbling on my bottom lip. Edward snuck in and sat down next to me, kissing my shoulder. "I want to meet with her, Jenks. Put an end to this. Can you make it happen? Sever my ties with her?"

"Financially, she has no ground to stand on. The only ties that you can sever are the biological ones. However, I can arrange a meeting with your mom at my office if that's what you want."

"I do, Jenks. She sold out her daughter to the highest bidder. Renee Swan is dead to me," I snarled. "Let's make it official, yeah?"

"I'll call you with some more information, Bella. I'm assuming you want this done before Nationals, correct?"

"You got it, Jenks. I knew there was a reason I kept you on retainer," I chuckled.

"Done, Bella. I'll be in contact soon. Don't work too hard," Jenks snorted. "Good night."

"Night," I answered, ending the call. I turned to look at my concerned boyfriend. He had held my hand the entire time, twisting my promise ring on my finger. "Hi…"

"What did Jenks say?" Edward muttered, bringing my hand up to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"I'm going to meet with my mom. Probably going to sever all ties with her. Once I get that information about the meeting, I'll need to call Charlie and have him be there. Will you come to the meeting too?"

"I'll be right next to you, Bell," he said as he kissed me softly. "I'm guessing you're pretty sore. Let me run you a bath and then we'll go to sleep."

"Down here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your bed has been neglected," Edward snorted. He stood up and hefted me over his shoulder. I squealed as he carried me to the bathtub where we shared a bath, loosening our tight muscles. We stumbled into my bed and ended up making love most of the night.

_Not that we're complaining. The man is a fucking machine…_

Girls, I thought…ugh, never mind. Can't you go away?

_No, Isabella. We're INSIDE of you. We can't go away. You need us to make babies with the man whose delicious and gorgeous cock is impaling your body._

Hmmm…cock…

_Welcome to our world, Bella. It's wonderful, isn't it?_

xx FE xx

"Do I look okay, Edward?" I squeaked as I smoothed my turquoise pencil skirt. Alice insisted I wear this outfit. Along with the skirt, I wore a coral sleeveless blouse and beige blazer. On my feet were a pair of nude pumps and I added some turquoise and coral jewelry. "I look like an ad for the southwest."

"You look gorgeous," Edward said as he adjusted his royal blue tie. "I get what Alice was trying to do. You appear to be in control but not unapproachable. You totally make it work." I arched a brow at him. "What?"

"Have you been watching  _Project Runway_?"

"One episode," Edward grumbled. "Tim Gunn rocks."

"Such a metrosexual, Edward," I snickered. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Your mom is going to shit a brick," Edward said, frowning. "But, please know that I'm here for you. So is Charlie. We love you."

"I love you more, Edward," I said as I nestled into his arms. He kissed my head, pressing his cheek into my curled hair.

"We got to go, Bell. We're meeting Charlie at Jenks' office in a half hour," Edward murmured. I nodded and squeezed his waist. With one more kiss to my temple, we grabbed our coats and keys. I was quiet as we drove to the office, listening to the radio in Edward's car. Our fingers were laced together as we sped down the I-5 to downtown Seattle. Parking next to my dad's cruiser, we walked into Jenks' posh office.

"Bells," Charlie smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "You look good, baby girl."

"Hi, Daddy," I said.

"Your mom is already here with her attorney, Bells," Charlie frowned. "A shifty asshole named Phil Dwyer."

"How does she look?" Edward asked.

"Like a whore," Charlie spat. "She's wearing a dress that is too tight and a ton of jewelry. Her makeup is caked on and ugh…it's awful, Bells."

I grimaced at the downfall of my mother. I felt a twinge of remorse about what I was going to do today, but it lasted a fraction of a second. She did this to herself. She tried control me and in the long run, lost her relationship with Charlie and with me. Now it was the end of road. Hopefully…

"Bella," Jenks said with a smile. "Let's meet in the conference room. Ms. Higginbotham and her attorney, Mr. Dwyer, are already in there."

"Renee went back to her maiden name?" Charlie asked. "The ink is barely dry on our divorce papers and well…damn…" He shook his head and followed Jenks into the conference room. Edward twined his fingers with me while we walked into the conference room. Seated next to an oily attorney was a skanky version of my mother. Her hair was teased to twice its size and her makeup looked etched into her leathery skin. The lawyer leaned over and whispered something into my mother's ear. She giggled and batted her eyelashes at the attorney.

"Stop it, Phil," she tittered. "But thank you. It's so nice to know that you feel that way."

"It's the truth, Renee," he smirked, kissing her hand. "So much more beautiful than her."

I harrumphed and sat down across from my mom. Edward sat next to me, placing his hand on my thigh. Renee glared at me before turning her attention to Charlie. "You look like shit, Charles," she said coldly.

"I can say the same thing about you, Renee," Charlie spat. "You need to sandblast your face to remove that crap."

"Fuck you, Charles," Renee snarled.

"Let's keep it civil," Jenks said sternly. "Now, this meeting was called by my client, Isabella Swan. The purpose of the meeting is to discuss the alleged situation regarding Isabella's medical records."

"I have no qualms in saying that I leaked the story to the press," Renee said. Her eyes were hard and distant. She truly had no remorse for selling my story. "You ruined me, Isabella. Now it's my turn to ruin you."

"Ruin me?" I squeaked. "That was not your story to tell, Renee."

"I'm still your mother, Isabella. You will address me as such," Renee seethed.

"No, I won't," I growled. "You no longer are my mother. I've had Mr. Jenks draw up paperwork essentially removing you from my life." I turned to Jenks who slid over the papers. It included the one-time payment, a demand that she recant the story from ESPN and contract for her silence about my injury and my future. "You may have given birth to me, but you are no longer my mother."

Phil, my mother's attorney, picked up the papers. He chuckled snidely. "Is that all you're going to give Ms. Higginbotham? She raised you and provided your training. It's worth a lot more than a mere $750,000."

"This is a one-time proposition, Mr. Dwyer," Jenks said. "My client is being more than generous with this offer. After today, it's off the table and you're client will be taken to court for defamation of character. You will be left with nothing, Ms. Higginbotham. You'll be living out of your used car in the fugly dress you're wearing. It would behoove you to take this and walk away."

"There is no room for negotiations?" Phil asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll go as far as a million but nothing more," I said, sneering at my mom. "That's a steal to get you out of my life, Renee. You've never been a mother. You've only ever been interested in making me a star. Now that I am a star, you want a piece of that pie. Well, you're getting a sliver and then the meal ticket is cut off. But, why? Why did you do it?"

"Because you're an entitled, self-righteous bitch," Renee snarled. "I knew your injury was more than the press was letting on. I had a friend scope out the office and once I saw that there was a new, naïve nurse, I jumped. She didn't know about our fight and readily handed over a copy of your medical records."

"Renee that was none of your business. Bella was torn about making the announcement since her skating career is over after the World competition. It was her prerogative to make the announcement in her own way," Charlie said quietly. "Not as a response to a story that you sold to the highest bidder. Do you not see how you hurt your daughter?"

"She hurt me," Renee replied, pursing her collagened lips. "Payback's a bitch."

Tears filled my eyes as I listened to the cold, harsh woman who was my mother. "Did you even love me?"

"At first," Renee answered, waving her hand dismissively. "But, when you started becoming more popular, I saw a way out of my hellacious life. Not that you did anything. I never received any money from you."

"That's because it was my money, Renee," I cried, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "You have no claim to it. The only thing you're going to get is what I'm offering you and that goes away once this meeting is over. We're getting close to the end. I don't have the patience to put up with your bullshit."

"What's your decision? A long, drawn-out court case that you will probably lose, paying Isabella money or walking away with a generous offer with no recourse for your actions except to recant the story from ESPN. You'd be a fool to not take the offer. We'll give you fifteen minutes to discuss this with your attorney," Jenks said as he stood up. Charlie, Edward and I followed suit. We walked to Jenks' office, stopping to say hello to Maggie. Charlie was pacing in the office while Edward held me on his lap, kissing my neck.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured, nibbling on my earlobe.

"I hate her, Edward," I sniffled. "She's not my mother. I don't know who she is."

"You're so much better than her, Bella," Edward said as he pulled my face to look into his eyes. "You're my life and I love you. Forever, baby."

"I love you, too, Edward. Thank you for being here for me." I nestled closer to him, burying my nose into his neck. He gently scratched my back and hummed quietly.

Jenks was typing furiously on the computer while Charlie continue to pace like a madman. A quiet buzz filled the office. "Yes, Maggie?"

"Mr. Dwyer and Ms. Higginbotham are ready for you," Maggie said through the intercom.

"Thanks, Maggie," Jenks said as he stood up. We went back into the conference room to find a very smug-looking Phil and Renee. "Have you made your decision?"

"We want to amend the agreement," Phil said snidely.

"Nope. The agreement is as-written," Jenks said. "We'll see you in court."

"You haven't even heard our proposal, Jenks," Phil growled. "Why don't you tell them, darling?"

"Of course, sweetie," Renee said with a sugary grin. "I know that Jacob Black is on the rampage since you all broke up."

"We weren't in a relationship, Renee," I fumed. "We were partners. Our business relationship ended."

"Whatever, I knew that he wanted you and encouraged him," Renee said with a dramatic roll of the eyes. "You and Jacob would have had such adorable babies, Isabella. It's still possible."

"I'd rather drink hydrochloric acid," I said flatly. "You insult us with this talk, Renee. Spit it out, already."

"I can tell you where Jacob is hiding out," Renee said quickly. "Or, rather, where he was hiding out recently."

"What would that information do for us, Renee?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"So, you can avoid it," she said, looking at Edward like he was the largest slice of chocolate cake. "You know, Mr. Masen, you are a fine specimen of manhood. Ditch my frigid daughter and I'll show you how a real woman works."

"And we're done," Jenks bellowed. "We don't need that information. There is a restraining order for Jacob and he's a moron if tries to get to Isabella. Oh, and the deal? Off the table. We will see you in court. Have a lovely day." Jenks stood up and stomped out of the conference room. Charlie glared at Renee. Edward was disgusted and he was holding me tightly, whimpering quietly. I was ashamed of my mother's behavior but wasn't honestly surprised. We sit back down in Jenks' office while my mother and her skeevy lawyer are escorted out of the building. Edward held me in his lap, twining his fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I murmured.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong, Bell," he said. "Your mom is a few crayons short of a box, but you're perfect."

"Edward, that woman is not the woman I married…I have no idea who she is," Charlie grumbled. "First, she gives Bella grief about you and Bells being in a relationship when you first meet. Then, she propositions you? She's crazy, I tell you. Absolutely crazy. And that lawyer? I need a shower after sitting in the same room with him."

"Me too," Jenks said with a vacant look in his eyes. "He gives lawyers a bad name. Ugh!"

"What's going to happen now, Jenks?" Edward asked.

"We file a suit against Renee for defamation of character, libel and I may even try to peg a HIPAA violation on her as well. She legally had no claim to your medical records. While it should have been placed in your file that Renee was not allowed access, she obtained the records illegally and will be punished. It probably won't be jail time but some monetary compensation," Jenks explained. "If she does get jail time it will be at a minimum security prison for less than a year."

"Is it really worth it?" I asked, slumping against Edward.

"It is. What she did was wrong and needs to be punished," Jenks said. "I'll have paperwork submitted to the courts by the end of the week. I would also consider doing a press conference regarding the article. I've had numerous phone calls from the press regarding the story."

"My phone has been ringing off the hook," I grumbled. "I've been staying at Edward's to get some peace and quiet."

"Not that it's much quieter there, love," Edward sighed. "My phone number is unlisted but somehow the press has gotten wind of it and also been contacting my home, cell phone and even my number from England."

"You may want to consider getting some extra security. Maggie left a message on IM that the paparazzi are swarming around the building. At least until the end of the National competition. I can get the names of a few reputable security firms if you like," Jenks explained.

"Let's do it," I sighed. "Hire whomever you think is best, Jenks." He nodded and wrote down something on a legal pad. "Also, can you arrange a press conference in San Jose? I want to put all of this bullshit behind us. I want to explain  _my_  side of the story after I compete. The morning of the exhibition would be ideal. The competition would be done and whatever we have received will be set and done. I'd rather wait until after the World Competition, but this story is forcing my hand."

"Consider it done, Isabella. When do you leave for San Jose?" Jenks asked.

"Tuesday of next week," Edward answered. "We have the short program on Thursday and we want to make sure that we're okay."

"When is the exhibition?" Jenks asked.

"The 29th," I answered. "At seven. The medal ceremony for the men's and pairs will be after the men's competition at one."

"We'll have you do the press conference after the medal ceremony," Jenks said. "I'll work out the details and fax them over to Carlisle." A gentle ping rang through Jenks' computer. "Phil and Renee left. According to Maggie, they're going at it like bunnies in Phil's car. She's called the police to have them arrested for public indecency."

"Nice," Charlie snickered.

"Not nice. Ew, Dad," I scowled.

"After seeing her, I agree but I'm saying nice regarding the police. I hope she gets arrested for showing her pitiful excuse of her boobs."

"Gross, Charlie," Edward squeaked. "There was a line and you so just crossed it." Charlie laughed loudly and clapped Edward on the shoulder.

xx FE xx

"Alice, do you have my costumes?" I asked.

"Yep. Packed in the garment bag," Alice replied from the living room. "I also have Edward's costumes too. I made some subtle changes to the Carmina costume, adding more bling and sparkle. I left the lullaby costume the same. Are you nervous?" She danced into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Yes and no. I'm nervous about the reaction of the press. I've been avoiding them since the article came out," I cringed. "I know that the press will be asking questions while we are in the kiss and cry and after we skate. I need to hope that they wait until our official press conference scheduled after the medal ceremony on the 29th."

"Good luck with that, Bellarina," Alice smirked. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, Ali," I said, arching my brow. "What do you want?"

""I don't want anything. I just need to let you know about a decision that Jasper and I made," Alice blushed.

"And you're telling me now?" I asked flatly.

""I'm telling you now because it's going to happen once we get back from Nationals, Bella," Alice explained. "Jasper asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

"Wow, that's great news, Ali," I said as I hugged her. "Is he going to propose soon?"

"God, I hope so. But I'm not holding my breath," Alice snickered. "Jasper will propose when he's good and ready. Though, I'm ready to strangle him in order to get him to get to his senses, it won't do much."

"What about the apartment?" I asked. "I know the lease is up in March."

"That's up to you, Bellarina. I mean, you don't really need me as your roommate. It's not like you can't afford this place," she giggled. "If you want to have a roommate, you can always move in with Brit."

"I don't want to force his hand," I blushed.

"Shit, Bells. You practically live together as it is," Alice said, arching her brow.

"I don't know, Ali," I said. "I really don't. Does Edward know?"

"I think Jasper may have mentioned it in passing. I know he and Edward have become very close over the past few months."

"I'll just wait, Alice. Now, I need your expertise in choosing my outfits for each stage of the competition and press conferences. My live-in fashionista is moving in with her boyfriend. I may as well use her expertise while I still have her," I winked.

"Damn straight, Swan," Alice giggled. "Now you're talking my language."

We spent the rest of the night choosing my outfits carefully before we got ready for bed. Alice ended up sleeping with me and we had a completely girly slumber party. We painted our toenails and gossiped about our boys. We fell asleep around three in the morning despite the fact that our flight was leaving at seven, but we were having too much fun. However, when the alarm went off, we both groaned.  _Too tired!_

I was a zombie by the time Edward came down to my apartment. My hair was pulled back in a French braid and I had sunglasses on top of my head to hide the bags under my eyes. "Jesus, Bell. You look exhausted," Edward snickered.

"Blame the Wee One," I said, sadly imitating his accent. "She kept me up until three."

"Liar!" Alice chimed. "We both were too busy giggling and having fun to go to sleep!" She stuck her sunglasses into her spiky 'do. "I told Bella about Jasper and me."

"Yeah? Jas talked me this weekend, asking for advice," Edward smiled. "Apparently he listened. Congrats, Wee One."

"What did you say?" Alice asked as she sat on the counter.

"That he needs to get his head out of his arse and ask you to move in with him. Oh, and to put a ring on your finger," Edward said as he tugged on her left ring finger. "He moves at such a snail's pace, that one."

"Thanks, Edward. At least he took half of your advice," Alice pouted.

"Be patient, Ali," Edward said as he kissed her cheek. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Ready to sleep," I said as I put my head on his shoulder. "Are we driving or taking a limo?"

"Limo. Duh," Edward snorted. "Nothing but the best for my girls."

"I'm your girl, Edward?" Alice asked, hopping off the counter and looping her arm with his.

"Until you are safely in Jasper's care, you are, Wee One. That's if Bella can share," Edward said with an impish grin.

"I don't know. There might not be enough of him to go around," I said with a smirk. Alice scowled at me, tugging on Edward's arm. I tugged back and we ended up having a 'tug of war' with Edward being the rope. He ended up dancing out our grasps and began carrying our luggage down to the lobby of the apartment building. In the elevator, Edward stood at the far end, avoiding both of us.

"You're both evil," Edward said, eyeing us speculatively. "I'm not a rope, damn it."

"Sorry Edward," we both answered contritely.

He arched a brow and nodded before he grabbed me, cuddling me to his side. "I'm not offering myself to be shared anymore. You're on your own, Wee One."

Once we were downstairs, we carried out bags to the waiting limo. The driver loaded our luggage into the trunk and we piled in. Fighting morning traffic, we managed to SeaTac and through security in good time. Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Liam were already waiting at the gate. Jasper was flying out on Wednesday evening because he had several appointments and surgeries that he didn't want to postpone.

"Bella, you look like shit. Has Edward been sexing you up?" Rose snorted.

I gaped at Rose, my jaw scraping the nasty linoleum floor. Edward blinked a few times at Rose. "I wish, Rosalie. Alice was the reason for Bella's, um, appearance," he said, biting back laughter. I elbowed his ribs, glaring at him. "Even exhausted you're gorgeous."

"Gag. Me," Liam rasped.

"Fuck off, you wanker," Edward said as he smacked Liam's bald head with a resounding slap.

"Bellarina, I never knew you swung that way," Emmett said as his tongue lolled out of his head. "Can I join you and Alice next time?" Rose snarled and pinched Emmett's nipple. Hard. "Mother fucker! Rose! That hurts."

"Do you want to father children, Emmett McCarty?" Rose said as she continued to squeeze Emmett's nipple. He fell out of the chair and onto his knees, nodding furiously. "I'm going for a walk. I need to cool off so your balls stay attached to your body, McCarty." She stomped off.

"Apparently Rose is as horny as you," Alice snickered. "She's bitchy but that was extreme. I'm guessing you're going to have a bruise on your nipple, Em."

"Yep. It hurts," he whimpered. "It's not like I'd actually take you two up on it. I was just joking."

"Emmett, have sex. Please. It'll make our lives so much easier," Carlisle said as he flipped through a book. "Rose is unbearable at practices and let's just say that if I find one more jizz-filled towel in the laundry, I will have to kick your ass."

"Ewwwwwwwww!" we all groaned. Emmett hung his head in shame.

After that, we all pulled out our iPods or computers. Edward and I shared his iPod while I dozed on his shoulder, waiting for our flight to be called. Soon we were in our seats in first class for extra security. Edward and I had a few autograph seekers and random snapshots while we waited. Once on the plane, Edward laced his fingers with mine. "How's your hip, love?"

"Stiff. But, I'll be fine. Perhaps when we get to the Fairmont, you can stretch me out?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Always, Bell," he smiled. Edward's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. "Um, I've been wanting to talk you and I can never find the right time, Bella."

"You're not dumping me are you?" I squeaked, tears filling my eyes.  _God, I'm so fucking tired. I'm turning into an emotional mess._

"What? God, no!" Edward said as he cupped my face. "Never, baby. You're stuck with me until you get bored with my skinny ass."

"Edward, your ass is not skinny. It's fucking muscular," I giggled. "All those years on the ice made it so delectable."

"Down, tiger. You're drooling a little bit. It's an ass. A pasty one at that," Edward teased. "Though, you're more pasty than me."

"What did you want to talk about? We've got three hours on this death tube with wings," I shrugged.

"You're afraid of flying?"

"Slightly. I only really freak out when there is turbulence. If there is turbulence, you may lose feeling in your hands from my squeezing them so tightly," I said, kissing his knuckles. He laced his fingers with mine and told me that he wanted to wait until we were in the air. I nodded and focused on going to my happy place while taking off.

_Your happy place is in a bed with the studly British boy sitting next to you. Preferably nekkid._

I whole-heartedly agree. Perhaps when we get to the Fairmont we can have some naked fun time together since Alice commandeered me last night.

_Ask her to join? *Suggestive waggle of the brows*_

No.

_Fucking prude._

"So, back to what I was going to ask you earlier," Edward said as we reached our cruising altitude. "You've heard about Alice and Jasper."

"I'm happy for them," I smiled. "Perhaps he will get his head out of his ass and propose."

"Personally, I think his thong is too tight and it's cutting off the circulation to his brain," Edward chuckled. "My prediction is by Rose and Emmett's wedding. Anyhow, that's neither here nor there. I wanted to talk to you about us. Where do you see our relationship going, love?"

"I want it all with you, Edward," I blushed.

"Me too, Bella. I just wanted to make sure before I approached you about my proposition," he said, a slight pink tint on his cheeks. "I know your lease for your apartment is up in March. Mine is up in May. I propose that we pool our resources come May and purchase a house? Move in together?"

"Hmmm," I answered. "What about that overlap where I'm homeless?"

"Bella, you won't be homeless. You can move in with me until my lease is up. It's not like I don't have the room," he said. "So, what do you think?"

"Moving in with you or getting a house?"

"Both," he whispered, staring into my eyes. His emerald orbs were filled with uncertainty and trepidation.

"Let's do it," I answered as I tangled my hands into his messy, bronze hair. He smiled crookedly and kissed my lips hungrily. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly gave him. It wasn't until we heard a loud cough.

"Okay, porn stars. There are children on the plane," Liam said as he stuck his face in between the seats.

"Don't make me hurt you," Edward said, narrowing his eyes. "My toe picks are pretty dull. I can sharpen them on your hairy back, Liam."

"So not a visual I want in my mind, Masen," I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Ew."

"Shut it, roomie," Edward smirked, kissing me chastely. "I love you, Bell."

"I love you, too. Please tell me you don't leave the seat up," I teased. Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't want to fall in!"

"You know I don't, goober."

"Just making sure."

**A/N: I told you Renee would be back. And she's still not completely gone. She didn't take the deal and there will be some more drama with her after Nationals (with the court date). Also, Jacob is still lurking. Following a little too closely to our favorite ice duo, if you know what I mean. Anyhow, next chapter will be Nationals. Check out my blog for pictures of Nationals (costumes, songs, pictures of venues and outfits). Also, check out my facebook group. Link is in my profile. Leave me some love and if there's a lot of love, there will be an extra JUICY lemon for you in the next chapter. Hugs!**


	28. Competition, Surfing and More Competition

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Competitions and Surfing and More Competitions**

**EPOV**

"I'm nervous, Edward," Bella whispered in the dark. It was the eve of the short program at Nationals. We had had two awesome practices in a rink twenty-five minutes away from San Jose. But, Bella's mind was freaking out. She was distant all night. "What if we don't get past the short program like in London?"

"Bell, we will," I soothed as I cradled her body to my chest. She seemed so small tonight. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, love. We'll do fine. Just remember who's standing next to you."

"Carlisle?" she giggled.

"Not funny, Swan," I said flatly.

"I know. Edward, you've been amazing. I probably would have crumbled if I was with Jacob or any other skater," she whispered, looking up at me. Her brown eyes were brimming with tears. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella," I said, cupping her cheek. "Absolutely anything. But we need to sleep, love. Alice is going to here early to make us both beautiful."

"Edward, you're already gorgeous," she laughed lightly.

"As are you, but Alice wants perfection," I snickered, kissing her forehead. "Sleep, my beautiful."

"Okay," she murmured, snuggling into my embrace. She eventually nodded off and was sleeping soundly, draped across my bare chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as I tried to quell my own nerves. This was the first time that we would perform on United States soil…for the National Championship. My own fears reared their ugly heads and I tried to push them to the back of my mind. I did need to sleep but my mind wouldn't shut down. Sighing, I extricated myself from Bella's hold and put on a pair of workout pants and t-shirt. With a soft kiss to her forehead and quick note, I headed downstairs to the lobby.

I curled up on one of the couches, picking up a newspaper. I flipped through a few sections, not really focusing on the words.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I looked up and saw Carlisle. He was holding two cups of tea. "It's chamomile. I know that it's not masculine to drink tea but fuck it. I need to calm down."

"I'm more partial to Earl Grey," I snickered. "But, I'll take this. Please tell me that there's no cream in here."

"Ew, no," Carlisle shuddered.

"Good. Herbal tea and cream is just foul," I smirked. I sipped the hot liquid, smiling softly. It wasn't as good as tea from home, but it was damn close.

"Want to talk, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I'm just nervous. I can't get my mind to shut down."

"That's understandable. This is your debut with Bella on the National arena," Carlisle murmured. "How is she doing?"

"She's resting. I just couldn't stay still and I figured I could get up, calm myself and then go back to bed," I sighed. "This is also the first major competition that I've been in since…you know."

"Your dad died?" he asked. I nodded, propping my head on my knees. "Edward, he must be so proud of you. You have to know that."

"I do, but it's not the same. Mom will be here for the long program but it's…hard," I sniffled. "There are times when I think I'll get a phone call from him or a random email. Then I see the ring on my right hand, his wedding ring, and then I remember. He's gone."

"Skate for him," Carlisle said simply. "In your mind, focus your attention on making this program for your dad. It'll help you, knowing that he's watching you."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Edward," he said as he sipped his tea.

"Now, I do have a question for you," I smirked. "What are your intentions with my mom?"

"She told you?" Carlisle blushed. I nodded. "We're taking it slowly, Edward. She's still getting over the death of your father and I don't want to push her. But, I'm in love with Esme."

"Just don't hurt her, Carlisle," I said.

"I won't. I couldn't," he whispered, looking into my eyes. "She means too much to me. So do you, Edward."

I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly. Finishing my tea, I looked back Carlisle. He was reading a book. "I'm going upstairs, Carlisle. Thanks for the tea and the talk."

"You're welcome, Edward," he smiled.

I got up and walked past him. With a sigh, I sat down and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for loving my mom."

Carlisle returned my embrace. "I love you, too, Edward. You're good for Bella and you've brought our family closer together," he whispered. With a kiss to my cheek, he let me go. "Sleep, son. You need it. If my daughter has any say, you'll be up at the ass-crack of dawn to get beautified."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "Good night."

"Sleep well, son."

I gave him a parting grin, heading up to the suite I was sharing with Bella. She was curled around my pillow, pouting slightly. Stripping out of my clothes, I held Bella to my chest, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily. "My Edward."

"My Isabella," I sighed. With one more squeeze of her tiny body, my drifted shut and I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

xx FE xx

"Edward, out!" Alice chirped as she stood in our suite. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at me. "I need to make your girlfriend hot for the short program. You, go to the spa and get a haircut. You look like a flower child."

"My hair is not that long, Wee One," I said. Rose snorted and pushed me onto the couch. She gathered my hair and it was long enough to be a ponytail. A short, freaky ponytail, but a ponytail nonetheless. "Ugh, fine."

"Good. You're appointment is with Genesis," Alice said as she handed me my wallet, hotel key and kissed my cheek. Bella was in the shower. "Have fun, Brit."

"Give Bella my love, Wee One," I said with a crooked grin. She nodded and pushed me out of the suite. I headed down to the spa and got my hair cut by Genesis, a short man with highlighted blonde hair and a wicked tattoo on his arm. He chattered about his girlfriend who happened to be the aesthetician at the spa. That shocked me. I thought he was gay, but he chuckled, saying that just because he worked in a spa and cut hair, did not mean that he was gay. He asked me about why I was in San Jose. I explained that I was a skater and I was here with my partner and girlfriend for the pairs competition. He asked who my partner was. I answered that I was with Bella Swan. He squealed like a pig in heat and asked for her autograph. Then, after my haircut, he had his picture taken with me. I promised Genesis that I'd bring Bella down before we left.

Once my hair was styled, I headed upstairs to get changed into my clothes to head to the San Jose Arena for our warm-up. Bella was in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Alice was putting the makeup on her tattoo. However, she looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and pinned away from her face softly. But, I knew that there was a massive amount of hairspray keeping her hair in place. Bella's makeup was soft and elegant. "I like it," Bella smiled. "Whoever cut it needs to cut your hair from now on."

"His name is Genesis and he wants to meet you," I smirked, kissing her lips softly. "Alice, Rose, again, you made her even more gorgeous."

"You just want to get some," Rose giggled.

"Rose, he will get some," Bella smirked. Her eyes shifted to the grand piano in the suite, biting her lip.

_Oooh! Playing your girl like you play your piano? Sweet! Let's go for it. Right. Now._

No, guys. We have to skate. Perhaps when we are done, pervs.

_Fuck._

"God, you two are porn stars," Rose grumbled.

"So were you and Emmett," Alice said as she blew on Bella's back. "You can be again."

"But, I refuse to. Just on principle," Rose pouted. "I made my decision. I need to abide by it."

"No. You don't," we all chided. Rose glared at us, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Rose, we love you but you've turned into a mega-bitch since you cut off Emmett," Bella said, taking Rose's hands in hers. "You miss him. He misses you. And fuck, you both need each other. For the sake of our sanity, have sex with your fiancée. Rock his world."

"Ride his baloney pony," Alice added.

"Fuck him," I smirked. Bella shot me a look. "What?"

"Such a boy," Alice snickered. "But he's right. Fuck him, Rose."

"I need to think about it," Rose replied, wrinkling her nose. "You all need to go. Carlisle is waiting in the lobby for you."

Alice nodded and gathered the garment bags with our costumes. Bella slung her skate bag over her shoulders, placing her credentials over her neck. I did the same and laced my fingers through hers. Rose was going to meet us at the arena after she and Emmett picked up Jasper and Charlie. Once we got down to the lobby, Carlisle was chatting with Liam. Carlisle wore a long coat over a pair of dress pants and white dress shirt. His tie matched Bella's dress that was going to wear today, a deep purple. We walked out to the limo and drove in silence to the arena. Bella was seated on my lap, rubbing her fingers along the nape of my neck. She was caressing my newly shorn locks.

Once we got to the arena, we flashed our credentials and walked to our dressing room. We had an hour to warm up on the ice prior to the actual program itself. Unfortunately, we were close to one of the last pairs to go. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were skating after us, being the final performance for the evening. We quickly tied on our skates and went to the ice. We worked on a few things that were troublesome prior to our arrival in San Jose. About halfway through the warm-up, we ran the short program with the music. The run-through was smooth. However, we didn't skate it full out. We wanted to keep that for the actual performance.

Our warm-up ended and we headed back to our dressing room. Alice had some dinner for us. Bella nibbled on chicken and vegetables while I inhaled my steak and potatoes. An hour after we ate our dinner, the short program began. Bella did some stretching while I slipped on my costume. Another hour later, Bella was put into her costume. Rose had texted while she was changing that she, Emmett, Jasper and Charlie was at the arena, seated in the box we had reserved.

Once Bella was dressed, there was a quiet knock on the door. One of the younger skaters informed us that we were in the next group to perform. Bella laced up her skates. However, her hands were shaking. "Can I get a few moments with Bella before we head up to the ice?" I asked.

"We'll meet you up there," Carlisle said as he guided Liam and Alice out of the dressing room.

I crouched down in front of Bella, taking her hands in mine. "What's wrong, love?"

"What if…what if something happens, Edward?" she whispered, her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. We are skating for ourselves. The judges, the audience, our competitors, they don't matter. Just skate with me. Let us make love on the ice, my Bella," I soothed. "It's just you and me. Okay?"

She bit her lip and smiled weakly. "It's just you and me," she whispered. "Kiss me, Edward." I nodded and took her perfect face in my hands. I leaned forward and caressed my lips against hers. My fingers caressed her cheeks. She angled her head and deepened our kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth, massaging mine. Her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her body. I nipped at her bottom lip while she nibbled on my top lip. "Thank you, Edward," she murmured against my mouth. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more, my Bella," I smiled. "Are you ready now?"

"I just need to touch up my lipstick and then yes," she said as she pulled away. I finished tying her skates and handed her the lipstick. She reapplied her lipstick and stood up. We headed up to the arena and waited with the rest of the skaters. Jessica and Mike were stretching off to the side. Jessica looked bloated and was in a dress that was not very flattering. It was teal and had many layers of chiffon. "Is it me or does Jessica look like shit?"

"She looks like shit," I snickered. "She looks puffy."

"That dress is not very flattering," she giggled. "Okay, I need to stop perseverating about Jessica and her puffiness. Focus on our skating."

"You're going to do awesome," Alice chirped next to me. "I have a good feeling."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the final round of skaters…" the announcer said over the loud speaker. We slipped off our blade guards and stepped onto the ice. We used our warm up to review over some minor changes. We surreptitiously watched as Mike and Jessica struggle with each other.

The warm up ended and we waited backstage. Bella and I sat next to each other, pretending just to be a pair. Not a couple. It was fucking hard. All I wanted to do was hold her hand and kiss her neck. But, we needed to stay distant. Despite the circus with Renee, our relationship was still hidden and we were going to keep it that way. Bella had enough drama with Renee's bullshit. She didn't need the nightmare of our relationship coming out to add to the fire.

"You still nervous, Bell?" I whispered in her ear. My lips were close to the shell of her ear. I kissed her slightly. She shuddered and smiled sweetly. Shaking her head no, she reached for my hand, squeezing it briefly before releasing it. "Just you and me, love. You and me."

Mike and Jessica walked past us. They were nervous. Mike was already sweating through his black shirt and Jessica was fluffing her skirt. As they moved past us, Carlisle nodded his head toward the ice. I helped Bella up, lacing my fingers with hers briefly. We walked to the ice as the couple before us finished their short program. After their final pose, they gave their bows and exited the ice. Bella and I removed our blade guards, stepping onto the ice. We skated over to Carlisle.

"Have fun out there," he said quietly. "Whatever happens, it doesn't matter. None of these people matter."

Liam stood next to him, "You two will kick everyone's asses. Especially the whale's," he snorted.

"Did he really just say that?" Bella snickered.

"Yes. God, you're such a buffoon, Liam," I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged and smiled crookedly.

"Was he like this when he was your coach with Tanya?" Carlisle laughed.

"No. Because Tanya was very serious and would kick his ass," I answered. "She's lightened up since then."

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no," Liam said dryly. "But Jessica makes Tanya look like a starving model. Cut back on the fast food, girl!"

"Enough, Liam," Bella chided. Liam winked at her and held out his fist. They pounded fists and I did the same with my former, kind-of coach. "Let's do this shit. I want to spend tomorrow on the beach."

I chuckled and skated away from the boards. "…up next, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen, under the tutelage of Carlisle Cullen! They are performing to an original composition called 'Dream.'" I held out my hand. Bella took my hand and we skated around rink, getting a feel for the ice. We circled twice before taking our spot in the center of the rink.

Bella stared into my eyes, mouthing the words 'love you' before the music started. I responded in kind and we began our short program. It was like a dream. Our hands flowed and our bodies were in perfect sync. Each spin, each jump, each lift was comfortable and at ease. At the conclusion of our program, I held Bella in my arms, cupping her face. "Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?" I panted.

"I know. Me too," she whispered. "We did good, Edward."

I nodded and helped her up. Spinning her away from my body, we took our bows. We gracefully glided off the ice. Bella fell into a warm embrace with Carlisle while Liam hugged me. "You did bloody amazing, Edward!" Liam gushed. "I cannot believe how much you've grown with Bella!"

"Thank you, Liam," I said as I clapped his shoulder. Carlisle grabbed my hand and hugged me fiercely, hissing in my ear that we were the best of the night. We walked to the kiss and cry, waiting patiently for our scores. I put my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead. I'd done that with Tanya and no one would know about our relationship. She leaned into my embrace. Her body was warm and I could feel the light sheen of sweat on her body. I was a sweaty mess but could honestly care less.

"Ladies and gentlemen, scores for Isabella Swan and Edward Masen," the announcer said. "With a combined total score of 75.40, Miss Swan and Mr. Masen are in first place, nearly five points ahead from the closest competitors, Victoria and James Hunter. Congratulations! Up next will be Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton."

Jessica and Mike skated onto the ice and took their spot in the center of the rink. Their performance was all over the place. Mike had a great deal of difficulty picking up Jessica and their jumps were sloppy at best. Their score was nearly ten points below ours and their reaction was shock.

We walked back to our dressing room and changed into our street clothes. There was a brief press conference after the performances. Our press conference was brief and it ended once the reporters started asking about Bella's injuries. Carlisle waded into the conversation and we were ushered us out of the press conference room. With the assistance of Carlisle and Liam, we got back into the limo.

"Guys, Rose suggested we go out for some fun," Alice chirped from her spot in the limo. "She found a club. It's called Fahrenheit."

"I don't want to go to a club," Bella murmured. "Not tonight. After the long program."

"That sounds like a good idea," I replied, curling my arm around Bella. "Less likely to get hurt or injured. After the finals, we'll go out. Tonight, I want to just spend some time with Bella. Tomorrow we'll have some fun at the beach."

"But…" Alice mumbled.

"Alice, they're right. Relax," Carlisle snickered. "I want you both to stretch out once you get up to your hotel room. Tomorrow, you'll be off. Have fun. Saturday morning will be a quick run through of your long program and then you'll be good to go for your performance Saturday afternoon."

"When will we receive our order?" Bella asked.

"I'll get it via text later on tonight," Carlisle replied. "We're back to the hotel. Sleep well, kids."

We scrambled out of the limo and were greeted by Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Bella's dad. She was wrapped up in an embrace by Charlie. He handed her a bouquet of flowers after they broke apart. I smiled softly, watching them together.

"Sweet boy," I heard behind me. I turned and was greeted by my mom.

"Mom?" I squeaked. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until Friday afternoon!"

"I caught an earlier flight. Carlisle managed to get me a limo, bringing me directly to the arena. I saw the last group of pairs, Edward. Out of the six that I saw, you and Bella were the best. So beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mom," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad that you're here. Where are you staying?"

"The hotel is sold out. I'm going to staying with Carlisle. He has two beds in his room if you are worried about my virtue," she quipped. "I trust him."

"So do I, Mom," I smiled crookedly. "He's a good man. But please know that I will cut off his balls if he hurts you."

"Got it, sweet boy," she laughed.

"Esme, are you ready?" Carlisle asked. "You must be exhausted from your journey."

"I am, Carlisle," she answered. "Have fun, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." She put her carry-on bag onto her shoulder while Carlisle rolled her suitcase to the elevators. Before the elevator door closed, I saw Carlisle take my mom's hand and kiss her palm. Rose and Emmett were practically mounting each other in the lobby. Alice and Jasper were chatting with Bella and Charlie. Adjusting my skate bag, I snuck behind Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist. Charlie offered his congratulations and headed up to his room.

"I see that your mom came," Bella smirked.

"You know about this," I breathed.

"Who do you think convinced her to get an earlier flight?" Bella giggled. "I know you were upset that she couldn't be here for the short program. I called her one night and pretty told her that I'd arrange for her travel. She agreed, but paid for everything herself."

"Can I take you upstairs to thank you properly?" I growled.

"You can take me upstairs, stretch me out and then thank me properly," Bella replied, ruffling my hair.

"Good night, everyone," I said quickly, scooping her up in my arms. Bella waved over my shoulder and we rode up the elevator. Inside of our suite, Bella and I took a shower together. There wasn't anything sexual about it. It was massaging, relaxing and loving. After our shower, Bella kicked me out of the bathroom and I put on a pair of jeans. I sat down in the piano in the suite. Noodling around the keys, I played the music from our short program tonight. Bella came up behind me and massaged my neck and shoulders. "Hmmm, that feels good, love."

"You're all tense," she whispered in my ear.

"Just the muscles are tight. I'm actually pretty relaxed," I said, turning on the piano bench.

_Fuck. Me._

Bella was wearing a red satin bathrobe. It was short and left little the imagination. The outlines of her nipples were clear and it barely covered her ass. "Edward?" Bella asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes. Her breasts jiggled as she waved. "Yoo hoo? Brit?"

"I'm sorry. All the blood has rushed from my brain," I said with a wicked smirk. I pulled her between my legs and kissed her neck. Her skin was still slightly damp from our shower. She smelled of her vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo. I gently pulled on her tie of the robe. It fell open to reveal her naked body underneath. "I need you, my Bella. Please?"

"On the piano," she purred, running her fingers through my damp hair. I kissed her lips quickly and closed the lid of the piano. I picked her, placing her on top of the sleek, black grand piano. Her legs were spread open slightly and she looked fucking perfect sitting on the lacquered wood. I stood up, cupping her face and kissed her soft lips. Our mouth opened immediately and she practically begged for my tongue. I obliged her silent request and swept my tongue inside of her hot, wet mouth. I dragged her to the very edge of the piano and traced my fingers down her lithe body. Her back arched, pressing her breasts toward me.

I released her lips and kissed down her neck. My fingers glided over her pert breasts, toying with her pink nipples. I pulled them between my fingers, pinching them slightly. She mewled quietly, fisting my hair in her tiny hands. Her feet were moving along the keyboard, causing discordant notes to ring through the suite. I guided her back, keeping my hands on her breasts. My mouth followed the same path as my hands, licking and nipping at her erect pink buds. "Edward," she breathed. "More, baby."

I looked up at my girl and ghosted my fingers down her belly. I ran them along her hipbones, causing her body to buck. My hands continued their erotic torture down her legs to her feet. She tried to close her legs to give herself more friction, but I kept them spread apart. With my fingers, I slid them back up her legs to her core. I pulled my lips away from her breasts and stared at her spread, wet, pink pussy. Bella was always one to let me lead our adventures in the bedroom.

_Piano, asstard._

Whatever.

It shocked the living hell out of me when her fingers found their way onto her clit, circling over her swollen nub. "Holy hell," I groaned, watching her pleasure herself.

"You were teasing me, Edward. I needed to take things into my own hands," she said with a lascivious smile. I picked her hand and suckled her fingers between my lips. Her essence coated her fingertips. "Fuck, Edward. That's hot."

"Play with yourself, Isabella," I cooed. "Show me what you like."

"You," she smirked as she ran her fingers along my lips. She sat up and put one leg on top of the piano, spreading her pussy wider for me to see. Her fingers swirled over her glistening folds. "Do you like this, Edward? Seeing me play with myself?"

"Fuck yes," I growled. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them over my hips.

"No underwear, Edward?" Bella giggled.

"Not tonight, love," I said as I wrapped my hand around my cock. I pumped my arousal a few times. "Do you want help, Bella?"

"I'd love to feel your tongue," she smiled. "Right here." She spread her pussy lips and bit her lip. I groaned and released my cock. Leaning forward, I swiped my tongue along her arousal. She let out a loud moan, falling back onto her elbows. Her taste was unlike anything I'd ever had before. It was sweet, tangy and inherently my Bella. I could feast off of her for days. With the tip of my tongue, I delved into the silken walls of her pussy. Her muscles fluttered around my tongue as I flicked it inside of her sex. Bella's hand continued her relentless pleasuring of her clit. Her hips were bucking against my face while she moved closer and closer to her release. "Oh, FUCK!" she barked out.

I smiled against her folds, kissing her sex forcefully. My tongue slid easily in and out of her entrance and I could feel her arousal coat my tongue. I added two fingers into the mix, pushing into her tight core. She flopped down on the piano, palming her breasts. Flicking her clit with my tongue, I increased the power to my thrusts into her body. Her hips rolled as she clenched around my fingers. "Let go, my love."

"Ungh," she groaned, sitting up on the piano. "I need you, Edward. All of you. NOW! Get inside of me. Please!"

I stood up and lined up my cock to her silken walls. I eased inside of her perfect body, holding her to my chest. Bella's lips crashed against mine while I began thrusting and pumping. My fingers tangled into her hair. Bella's arms were pulling at my shoulders, trying to get me closer to her body. I hooked one of her legs under my arm and it gave me a new angle.

"Yesssss," she hissed. "Just like that, Edward."

"You like that, love?" I cooed, driving into her slick pussy.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, staring into my eyes. "You feel so good, Edward. More!"

I smirked and deepened my strokes. I could feel every part of my love. Her body was hugging me, milking my being of everything that I was. Leaning forward, I kissed her neck and moved up to her ear. I nibbled on her earlobe while Bella bit down on my shoulder. Her fingers were raking down my back, almost to the point of pain. Marking me.

_You know that you're hers. Just put a ring on her finger…call it a day._

Soon boys. Very soon. For now, I'll take her scratching my back to hell as marking her territory.

_What about a hickey?_

"Fuck!" Bella screamed, plunging her fingernails into my biceps. "God, Edward, I'm so fucking close. Harder!"

"Yes, baby," I panted. My hips pounded into her soft body. I possessively claimed her mouth, pushing my tongue between her teeth. Her fingers were rubbing her clit, brushing over my cock with each pass. "God damn, you are so fucking amazing, Bella. So sexy. When I come, I'm going to explode."

Bella smirked. Her fingers moved further down, surrounding where we were one. The extra feeling of her hand, her pussy and seeing her play with her body was my undoing. My thrusts were becoming harder and less controlled. The muscles around my cock were fluttering and Bella's face was flushed with pleasure. "Edward…" she breathed. "I'm coming. More!"

My thighs slapped against hers. The sound of our flesh smacking each other was overwhelmingly erotic. Bella's face was screwed up in a sensual grimace. My jaw was unhinged watching Bella shatter. She screamed out and scratched down my back as her pussy clenched around me. My own release soon followed hers, pulsing from my body endlessly. I released her leg and her foot fell onto the upper register of the piano. She slumped on top of me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"That was amazing, Edward," she panted.

I nodded fervently. All of my brain cells were mush.

_You fucked your brains out! HA!_

Don't make me hurt you.

"So much better than a club," she giggled.

I pulled away and cupped her face. "As much as I love our friends, I needed to be with you and only you tonight, Bell. We'll have fun with them tomorrow at the beach. On the ice, we made love and I needed to do the same here in our suite."

"On the piano," she smiled.

"On the piano," I retorted. "Was it everything you dreamed of, Bella?"

"It was erotic because it was with you but honestly, my ass hurts," she replied, running her fingers through my sweaty hair.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, beautiful," I said. She latched on. Her pussy was rubbing against my belly. I could feel her wetness, or rather our combined wetness against my stomach. I picked her up and carried her to the soft, comfy bed. Placing her on the linens, I hovered over her and kissed her lips softly. "Better?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes glance down to my cock. The closeness of her pussy to him had caused it to wake up. I pumped myself a few times to harden him further. I slid back into Bella's folds and we made love slowly and reverently on the bed. We fell asleep soon after our third round of lovemaking, both sexually and emotionally satisfied. Our quiet proclamations of love filled the suite before we tumbled into a deep and restful sleep.

xx FE xx

"Okay," Alice chirped. "I've got sunscreen, towels, beach balls and buckets. Plus the hotel has made up several picnic baskets for our excursion to the beach."

"Alice, we just want to rest and relax," Bella said as she adjusted her sundress. Despite the fact it was late January, the weather was quite warm, pushing eighty and the sun was shining brightly. "No coordinated activities, no schedule…just fun. Besides, I want to read my book."

"Bella, we're going to a beach. We need to have a schedule," Alice whined.

"God, Alice," Rose spat. "Quit being such a control freak."

"Chill, darlin," Jasper snickered, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Bells, you're walking a little funny," Emmett guffawed.

Bella and I glared at Emmett. "My hip is bothering me, jerkwad," Bella growled.

"Did you stretch out, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah," I snorted. "We definitely stretched out." Bella and I shared a look. She blushed and laced her fingers with mine.

"Not those muscles," Rose bellowed. "I bet that Bella's…"

"Don't say one word," Bella snarled. "Let's go to the beach." She snapped up her tote bag and stomped toward the exit of the hotel. Emmett patted my back, grinning like a moron. Jasper held up his fist to be bumped. However, I ignored them and followed Bella. She was already in the van we had arranged to take us to the beach. She was looking away from the door and the tears were already evident on her face. Sitting down next to her, I pulled her to my side.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," she replied.

"It is, baby," I answered. "I should have been more careful."

"I wanted it just as much as you," she said, looking into my eyes. Our friends started loading up the van and were strangely quiet. Emmett slipped into the driver's seat of the van and he drove us to the beach. Bella's fingers were tangled with mine until we got to the beach.

Once we got there, Alice and Rose dragged me away from Bella. Emmett and Jasper wrapped their arms around Bella. They apologized profusely for embarrassing her as I walked away. "So, Brit," Alice chirped. "When are you proposing to our girl?"

"Wow, Wee One," I chuckled. "Blunt much?"

"Shut it," she said as she took out her towel, spreading it over the sand. She quickly removed her sundress to reveal her black and white striped bikini with turquoise flowers. She plopped down and stared at me. Rose did the same and adjusted her green halter bathing suit. "Ring? Proposing? Wedding?"

"Soon," I replied, "Very soon. I do need to get a ring for her, though."

"Have you talked about rings?" Rose asked as she slathered on her sunscreen.

"No. But, I'm thinking Bella would like something that is classically beautiful. Nothing 'trendy,'" I replied as I took off my t-shirt and laying down on my belly.

"Yeah, you make Bella look tan," Rose snickered. "Let me slather you up, Brit."

"Have at it, Rose," I smiled. Her hands quickly covered my back with sunscreen. I rolled over and applied the sunscreen to my chest, arms and face. I slipped my sunglasses on and looked for Bella. She was seated by the water with Emmett and Jasper. She was nodding. Emmett was on his knees, begging for her forgiveness. Jasper was searching for seashells, giving them to Bella for her forgiveness.

"They are morons but we didn't help," Rose sighed. "After they are done groveling, we'll apologize. What you and Bella do in your bedroom is your business. If you two want to fuck until she's walking funny, then it's your prerogative. However, will this hinder your performance?"

"Nah. We'll stretch out tonight and there will be no lovemaking to ensure that we're both not walking funny," I answered. "Bella is feeling it but so am I. I'm a little raw."

"Is Eddie Junior a little chafed?" Alice asked, her face pulled up in a half smile. I blushed and nodded. But, damn it felt good getting it that way. Soon, Bella came back and flopped down on my towel. She leaned her head on my chest. She was pulled away by Alice and Rose soon after she returned.

Emmett and Jasper sat down next to me. "The swells are pretty wicked, Edward. Let's go surfing," Jasper smirked.

"I don't know," I said as I leaned up on my elbows. "I don't want to get injured before the long program."

"We'll get you a long board. You'll be fine, Edward," Emmett said. "Our treat since we embarrassed the hell out of you and Bella this morning."

"Come on, Brit. When have you ever been surfing?" Jasper snorted.

"Um, never," I replied dryly, arching a brow.

"Exactly. Jasper is a novice but I'm a fucking pro," Emmett said, pulling me up from the towel. "It'll be fun and give the girls a chance to talk." We jogged to surf rental shop and got three long boards and three wet suits. The sales guy said it was really cold out in the water. Emmett explained how to get out onto the ocean and how to paddle with the waves. With a boisterous grin, he ran into water and demonstrated how to catch the perfect wave. Jasper gave me a wink and we headed out into the frigid water.

_Are you trying to kill all of your little swimmers, Ed? It's fr-freezing!_

A little temperature change won't cause too much damage, fucktards.

_R-really? Y-your w-wang i-is t-turning i-into a-a v-vagina!_

We sat on the boards and watched Emmett from the water as he gracefully traversed the waves. He eventually fell off and popped up. He yelled that he wanted Jas and me to go separately in case something went wrong. Jasper deferred to me since he'd gone surfing before. Emmett nodded and had me paddle into deeper waters, to get a better swell. We waited until the waves began rolling in. Emmett told me to get on my belly and paddle until the water raised me. Then I had to hop up and ride the board like a skateboard. I shot him a look. I never rode a skateboard. Ever. Esme was too paranoid about my ankles. Plus, I was not the typical boy.

Emmett pointed out a swell and proclaimed that to be the wave we'd try to ride. I nodded and turned the surfboard to the coast. Emmett told me to start paddling and I followed his instruction. I felt the board lift and I crouched down. On shaky limbs, I stood up. For a second and then the board went one way and I went the other. I got a mouthful of salt water. I popped up and coughed as I gathered the board. I heaved my body back onto the board. I pushed my hair away from my face.

"Not bad, Edward. Most guys wouldn't have even gotten up. You were standing for a few seconds," Emmett said with a boyish grin.

I wrinkled my nose. "Salt water is nasty," I grumbled

"It is. Consider it impetus to keep you on your board," Emmett snorted. "Let's try it again. You'll stay up this time. I have a feeling."

"Channeling your inner-Wee One?" I asked, paddling back to our spot in deeper water. Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded. But, he was right. I stood up and rode the wave to the coast. I was hooked. We spent the morning surfing until our lips turned blue. I had surpassed Jasper by my third run to the coast and he was a bit bitter. I chuckled as he scowled at me.

We eventually headed back to the girls, drenched, tired and freezing cold. Bella handed me a towel to dry off and I warmed up on the sand. Our time on the beach was brought to an end by Jasper's griping about being cold and we headed back to the hotel. And the heated pool.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the pool and we had a ton of fun, playing chicken and just acting like complete goofballs. Sometime during our fun, Liam, Carlisle, Charlie and Esme had come down to watch our antics. Emmett, Jasper and I smirked wickedly. Carlisle was wearing a pair of khakis, obviously dressed nicely for a date with my mom. She wore a soft summer dress. Charlie and Liam were in shorts. Emmett hopped up and walked over to Charlie. Jasper and I grinned at Liam.

"Oh, FUCK NO!" Liam barked as he took off. Jasper and I quickly caught up with him, tossing him into the pool, clothes and all. He popped up from the water next to Charlie who was laughing hysterically. Carlisle and Esme were falling over each other on the chaise lounge. Bella and the girls were holding their sides, giggling relentlessly. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Payback for each long practice and then some," I snickered. Carlisle came next to me and then shoved me into the pool. I barked out a laugh. I brushed my hair back and smiled crookedly at my coach. "Don't think that you're safe, Cullen."

"Oh, I know it," he replied. "But, we thank you for not tossing me into the pool. Your mother and I are going to dinner and we have reservations."

"Be prepared, Carlisle," Bella giggled. "When you least expect it, you'll get dunked."

"Yeah, Daddy," Alice retorted, waving her hand at her father. Carlisle shook his head and left the pool area. Liam and Charlie got out of the pool and sat down next to the girls. We stayed in the water until it was too cold to hang out. We then headed up to our respective rooms. Bella and I ordered room service and relaxed on our bed. We fell asleep early, curled up in each other's arms.

The next morning dawned early. Alice and Rose took Bella from our suite to get her ready for the long program. After an hour and a half, she was completely made up and ready to go. Carlisle drove us to a rink outside of San Jose to a more extensive run-through of our long program without the prying eyes of the press. We finished our two hour practice and drove to the San Jose Arena. In our dressing room, Alice and Rose touched up Bella's makeup and adjusted her hair. It was stick straight and pulled into a low ponytail.

As we finished our touch ups, Carlisle gave us some notes from our run-throughs this morning. He explained that if we have fun with our long program, we'd do fine. Bella was visibly nervous. I was concerned about her. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just you and me."

"You and me," she whispered back.

Carlisle smiled and told us to get dressed. It was almost time to get us on the ice. We were the last competitors to skate since we were in first place. However, the competition started in the late morning and was going to be finished up by six in the evening. The men's finals were starting at seven.

We were dressed in our costumes. Alice adjusted my vest and loosened my tie. It was slightly humorous seeing Alice fuss over me. I towered over her in my skates. I was pushing 6'4" in my skates. Alice barely came to my sternum. "You really are a wee one, Alice."

"Shut it, Gigantor," she said as she pinched my side.

"So, what's your prediction, Alice?" I asked. Bella and Rose were adjusting the corset of her dress. "Tell me."

"You get gold," she answered. "You completely obliterate the closest competition."

"Thanks, Ali," I said as I hugged her. "I needed to hear that."

We headed up to the backstage area of the arena. James and Victoria, Mike and Jessica and three other pairs were waiting for the final skate time. The Zamboni was going around the rink, smoothing out the ice. Bella was quiet, wringing her fingers as we waited for the Zamboni to finish its job. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing my lips to her hair. "You and me. Just you and me."

"I know, Edward," she whispered, leaning back in my embrace.

"Hey, Isabella," Victoria sneered. "May the best pair win."

"Good luck, Victoria," Bella said blandly. "You too, James."

James nodded and gave us a small smile. We hadn't heard much from him since our last meeting. However, he had apologized to us in his own way. He sent a letter to Bella via Carlisle and said that he was going through a moment. He was currently going through anger management courses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our final group of skaters for this afternoon," the announcer said. He rattled off our names as we took to the ice for the ten minute warm-up. Our short program was lyrical and beautiful. Our long program was more sensual and forceful. The take of our warm-up was much different this time around. We skated purposefully and aggressively. I scooped Bella up into an overhead lift and she murmured that she felt like she was flying. Twisting her down, I held her to my body, pressing her to my hardness.

"Horny, Edward?" she giggled.

"Yep. Always for you," I said as I spun her away, dropping her into a death spiral. We finished our trick and we did a bit of our new footwork. Soon, our warm-up was over and we headed backstage. Alice put a coat around Bella's shoulders. Carlisle nodded to a quiet corner of the backstage area.

"Okay, I know that you both are nervous," Carlisle muttered. "You seemed a bit shaky during the warm-up."

"This is our first time doing this routine in front of an audience," Bella replied.

"It's a strong program. Go out there, skating strong. As raunchy as it sounds, your short program was making love; this program is fucking. Dirty fucking. Show the difference between the two. Bella, trust your partner and let him take you on this wild ride. Edward, take her. Roughly."

Bella stood on her toe picks, "Piano, Edward."

I groaned and shot her a sidelong glance. I blushed and turned back to Carlisle. "I'm going to assume that you both know what I'm talking about," he chuckled. "But, perhaps we can say a quick prayer before you skate. A little divine providence would be good to have."

"I'd like that," Bella said. "Jacob would never pray."

"Then, let's pray," I said as I took Bella's hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. Carlisle took my hand and we bowed our heads. I closed my eyes . I prayed to God. Prayed to my dad. Prayed for our performance. Carlisle pulled us closer, putting his arms around our waists. We followed suit.

"I love you both," Carlisle whispered. "I'm so proud of you. You're beautiful skaters and come March, I will be so sad to see you go as competitors."

"We love you, too, Carlisle," Bella said as she looked up at his face. "Thank you for everything." She kissed his cheek and smiled softly.

"If you expect me to kiss you, you've got another thing coming, Cullen," I snorted. "But, I do love you. Thank you."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. "I'll let you two, focus. Don't make out."

"We won't. Our relationship is still not public," Bella explained.

"People are starting to suspect," Carlisle said. "But, we'll cross that bridge later."

"We'll add it to the press conference. Confirming our relationship," Bella said, looking up at me. I nodded and smiled at her. "Everything is set up for after the medal ceremony, right?"

"It is," Carlisle said. "Don't worry about that now, Bella. Skate. Have fun. Enjoy your time with Edward. I'll see you right before you skate." He stepped away and gave us time to think.

Bella took my hands and leaned against my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to her mahogany hair. "Whatever happens, love, I'm so honored to be your partner."

"Me too, Edward," she said. "I just wish that we had more than one season."

"I know, love," I answered. "But, we will always have each other. We're partners on the ice and off the ice as well. Forever, Bella. I'm never letting you go."

"Good. Because I don't want you to," she said, smiling softly.

"Hey, guys, you're up next," Liam called. "Victoria and James are just past their halfway point."

Bella slipped off her jacket and passed it to Liam. I massaged her shoulders as we walked to the edge of the rink. Victoria and James were skating well but there was a disconnect between the two of them. They weren't in sync with each other. James was more relaxed while Victoria was more aggressive. Neither of their stances matched with the music.

They finished their piece and accepted their applause. They skated off the ice and walked to the kiss and cry. The announcer congratulated them and explained to the audience that the judges were finalizing their scores. Bella and I skated onto the ice and waited for their scores, but speaking with Liam and Carlisle. Their scores were announced and they were in first place by a few decimal points. Mike and Jessica were in second place and a younger pair was in third.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final pair to skate for us tonight is Isabella Swan and Edward Masen. They are under direction of Carlisle Cullen and skating to selections from  _Carmina Burana_."

I took Bella's hand and we skated around the ice. We reached our spots in the rink and held up our arms, glaring at each other. As soon as the timpani downbeat crashed, we fell into our characters. We skated toward each other, only to spin away. I caught her wrist and pulled her to my chest. Her hands tangled into my hair as her lips barely grazed mine. "Fuck me on the ice, Edward," she purred.

I smirked and ran my hands down her bodice of her costume. I pushed away, skating backwards and bringing her with me. We moved along the slick surface, preparing for our first element: a throw triple salchow. We moved into the jump and I launched her from my arms. Bella landed soundly, grinning lasciviously. We quickly fell into side by side sit spins. Our bodies contorted as we switched our positions in perfect harmony. We ended our spins and began our new footwork that Liam and Maggie added in London. It was intense and powerful.

We split up at the end of the footwork to do our concussion sit spins. Our heads were centimeters apart. I could feel Bella's ponytail whip across my face when fell into our spins. We spun and then gathered speed for throw triple split. Bella's toepick hit between my legs and she flew above me. I caught her easily and thrust her out. She stopped and cupped my sweaty face, running her fingers down my neck. I wrapped my fingers around her ponytail and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist, leaning over back away from my body.

"We're almost done, Edward," Bella breathed as she came back up. "Throw double axel and side by side triple toe loops."

"We can do it, love," I said as I hefted her into a starlift. She crossed over my body and balanced on my arms, moving her legs into a split. Carefully, I twisted her and placed her on the ice. Guiding her across the ice, we gathered speed for our throw double axel. "Don't let the jump freak you out, Bell."

"I know," she whispered as she was pulled back to my chest. "I trust you, Edward."

"Good," I answered. "I love you, baby. Now, fly!" I heaved her away from my body and her body tightened up. One…two..three…LAND! My baby just did a throw triple axel. She grimaced but smiled triumphantly. She turned on the ice and we worked some footwork in between our side by side triple toe loops.

"Can you add a triple loop after the toe loops?" Bella asked.

I nodded imperceptibly and we prepared for our toe loops. We landed them cleanly and added our loops. Unfortunately, I had to double mine since I was taller than my girl. It was either doubling it or falling. I think doubling it was the wiser choice. Our program was almost done. We just had a death spiral and then our ending pose. I dropped her into a front inside edge death spiral. Carefully, I pulled her up and wrapped her tiny body into my arms. Her fingers traced along my lips as I dropped her between my legs, holding her above the ice. The final chord rang and we were done. "Holy mother fuck," Bella breathed.

"Did you know that you did a throw triple axel?" I panted.

"I kind of gathered it," she smiled. I assisted her up and spun her for our bows. The crowd was screaming. It was deafening. We smiled and waved at the spectators. Bella laced her fingers with mine as we skated off the ice. Carlisle picked Bella up in a hug. Liam was gaping like a fish. I closed his mouth and hugged him. We were ushered to the kiss and cry. Bella and I sat down. We hugged each other. "Do you want to make some national news?"

"Baby, we're already national news," I snickered.

"Kiss me," she said, looking into my eyes. I smiled and cupped her face, brushing my lips across hers. It was on the jumbo-tron and probably broadcast into everyone's living rooms that were watching the Nationals. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much, Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead and then her lips one more time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the scores for Isabella Swan and Edward Masen," the announcer boomed. "With the score of 143.87, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen received a combined total of 219.27. Ms. Swan and Mr. Masen are the National Champions with the highest score in Nationals history. They are also the only pair to land a throw triple axel. Congratulations! Please take one final lap around the ice!"

Taking Bella's hand, we walked to the edge of the rink and stepped onto the ice. We glided effortlessly to the center. We took our bows and skated around the ice, waving at our fans. A few younger fans were close to the edge begging for autographs. We just skated past them, giving them high fives. After our lap, I pulled Bella toward the center again and we bowed one final time. I spun her to my chest and took her face in my hands. I sweetly kissed her mouth, earning a loud squeal from the crowd. "Congratulations, Bella," I cooed against her mouth.

"You too, Edward," she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you. So fucking much."

"I fucking love you too," I laughed, picking her up so her feet dangled off the ice. She giggled happily as she continued to kiss me.

This is where I want to propose. At Worlds. On the ice. After we've won.

_Excellent idea, Eddie-boy. Let's do it._

Fuck yeah!

**A/N: They did it! They won Nationals. WOOT WOOT! They also had some fuckhot sex on the piano. I got all hot and bothered writing that bad boy. Anyhow, up next will be the press conference explaining Bella's injury and her subsequent retirement after the world competition. Also, the gang is heading to Fahrenheit before going home. Alice is moving out and Bella's moving in with Edward prior to the World Competition. Renee will be dealt with and her storyline will be done, too. It'll be a transition chapter leading up to the World Competition. And don't forget about Jacob…LOL. Pictures are on my blog (address on my profile) and come hang out with the coolest chicks on the internet on my Facebook page! (again, link on my profile). Leave me some lovin'!**


	29. Fahrenheit and Press and Packing

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fahrenheit and Press and Packing**

**BPOV**

"We need to go out and celebrate!" Alice squealed from her spot in the limo. "Please say that you're going to come with us to the club, Bella? Please!"

"I'm game. Are you?" I asked Edward, kissing his neck. Ever since we made it publically known that we were a couple, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was innocent and chaste, but we were constantly touching.

"Definitely," he purred, capturing my lips with his.

"Oh, GOD! They are turning into  _that_  couple," Rose grumbled.

"Hush, they're cute," Esme giggled. "Besides, it's been a stressful few days."

"That's to put it mildly," Emmett snickered. "Before we go out, Bella, you need to stretch. That throw triple axel probably caused some nastiness in your hip."

"Do you want to check me out before we go?" I asked.

"Probably would be wise," Emmett said. "Jas, you come too. Better safe than sorry."

"Are you guys going to perform in the exhibition?" Rosalie asked. "I have no doubt that you'd be expected to do so."

"We are," Edward said. "We're going to do the lullaby routine. It's slow and lyrical. Easy on the jumps and lifts. It won't be too taxing on either one of us."

The limo pulled up to the hotel and we all scrambled out. Emmett told me to soak in the tub and that he'd come up and check on me in an hour. Once in our suite, Edward ran me a bath and I sat in the water, with my love behind me until the water ran cold. Eventually, Edward got up and helped me out of the tub. I could definitely feel my muscles protest at the movement. I grimaced slightly. Edward's brow furrowed as he led me to the bedroom. I put on a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward's t-shirts. He called Emmett's room and within ten minutes, Emmett, along with Jasper, came up to the suite.

Together, they assessed my hips and said that it wasn't any worse. But, on the down side, it wasn't any better. Emmett manipulated my legs to loosen them up. Edward sat by my head and caressed my cheeks as I whimpered. His words of love and comfort wafted over my body, but did little to assuage the pain I felt in my hips, lower back and pelvis. After my 'therapy' session with Jasper and Emmett, I was given a mild pain killer by Jas. It was approved by the United States Skating Federation. I was told that I needed to rest for another hour before we headed out to the club. Edward set me up in the bed, surrounded by pillows to stabilize my lower body. He turned on the television and we watched highlights from the ice dance competition and women's final skate.

I apparently dozed off while watching television. I heard Edward quietly talking to Alice. Based off their voices, Alice was not very happy. The door closed and Edward crawled into bed with me. "What did the Wee One want?" I giggled, imitating his accent.

"To play with her life-sized Barbie doll," he said as he nuzzled my neck. "I told her that you were resting and were fully capable of getting ready without her assistance."

"God, I love you, Edward. You stood up to Alice," I breathed.

"Eh, I try," he smirked. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"I do want to have some fun with everyone. I can't cut loose as much as I would like, but it'll still be fun," I said as I ran my fingers through his soft, coppery hair. I turned around and gently pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist. My hips and lower back barked at me, but I had Edward in my grasp.

_You know…between his legs is wonderful thing. His LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE muscle. We can have FUN with that._

Too sore, ladies. That would be a negative. It would hurt too much

_And dancing in a crowded, stinky bar is?_

Um, ah, well? *Scratches head*

_That's what we thought. At least if you play with Edward's love muscle and do the horizontal mambo, we feel good. Would we feel good at a club? Fuck. No._

We're still going.

"Bella," Edward chuckled. "You're spacing out, beautiful."

"I am?" I giggled. He nodded and caressed my cheeks. "Sorry. Anyhow, since I don't have to endure the torture of Alice's beauty routine, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, we can't do much," he said. "We're leaving here at nine. It's a little before eight now."

"Crap," I pouted. "I guess I better get ready. What are you wearing?"

"I have these dark charcoal gray dress pants and black shirt," Edward said. "I may put on a vest, too. I don't know."

"Oh, wear the vest," I said as I tangled my fingers into his hair. "You looked fucking sexy in the vest on the ice today."

"Okay, I'll wear the vest," Edward said as he kissed my lips quickly. "Can I pee before you commandeer the bathroom?"

"I suppose," I snickered. I slowly climbed off his lap and he jogged to the bathroom. I looked through my closet and found a dress that would work for a night out at a club. It was something that I normally would never wear but I was in a sassy, saucy mood tonight and wanted to give Edward something to peel off me when we got back to the hotel suite. It was a deep purple lacy dress that absolutely hugged every single one of my curves. Plus, it didn't really lend itself to any kind of underwear.  _Yes, I am horny tonight. If Edward is careful, we can make love._

I grabbed my dress and waited for Edward to finish in the bathroom. The water was running and I assumed he was washing his hands. Shortly afterward, he slipped out and dipped lowly to allow me pass by him. I curtseyed as I skirted past him. Inside the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes and put on my dress. Minus any undergarments. I still had on my makeup from the performance. I just needed to touch it up. My hair was still straight from earlier as well. I removed it from the ponytail and smoothed it out so it hung loosely over my shoulders.

"Bella, I got some food from room service. It's not a lot. Just some snacks," Edward called through the door.

"Be right out," I said as I quickly put on my jewelry for the evening. I flipped my hair over my shoulders and left the bathroom. Edward had changed into his outfit for the evening. He looked so damn good. His hair was its usual disarray. The black shirt and vest hugged his muscular body and don't get me started on the pants.

_Momma loves your ass, Masen. Come here so I give it a squeeze._

I agree. Give me your tushie, Edward.

Yeah, I like the pants. Very much. His ass was perfectly displayed in the tight, charcoal gray, almost black pants.

But it was Edward's expression that did me in. His green eyes were regarding me lustfully. His jaw was slack and his breathing was highly erratic. "You like?" I asked coyly.

"Fuck," he spat. "You're a walking sin." He strode over to me and held me to his hard, muscular body. His cock was at full attention and was poking me in the belly. "I want to keep you home and do naughty things to your gorgeous body."

"Yes and please," I whimpered. His hands glided down my shoulders and took purchase on my ass, squeezing my cheeks forcefully.

"Either you're wearing a really tiny thong or nothing at all," he squeaked.

"It's the latter," I said as I kissed his nose. He groaned and his head dropped to my shoulder, continuing his sensual assault my ass. With each squeeze, I felt the wetness pool between my legs and if he kept this up, we wouldn't be leaving this hotel suite. Our clothes would be ripped to shreds and we'd be going at it like porn stars on every flat surface of room. I nipped at his earlobe and danced out of his embrace. I sat down demurely at the table. Nibbling on some of the snacks, I winked at Edward who was staring at me in a state of shock. "You're drooling, handsome."

"No panties," he groaned. "You are a dangerous creature, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I know," I quipped. "You may want to address the issue in your pants, Edward. You'll scare small children with your boner."

"You did this," he said as he plopped down next to me. "You and your lack of knickers."

"I don't want panty lines," I said as I popped in a piece of cheese into my mouth.

"It's going to be a long night," Edward grumbled as he pulled me closer to his body. "I don't want to get arrested because of all of the ogling that my girlfriend is going to get and for all of their asses I'm going to have to kick!" I rolled my eyes and held up some of the cheese and crackers for Edward to munch on. When his lips closed around the proffered food, he nipped at my fingers.

"Don't bite," I chided. "I'd like to keep my fingertips, you dork."

Edward moved my hair and nibbled on my ear, eliciting a loud moan from me.  _Fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop._ Of course, he stopped. Because someone was knocking on the door. "Fuck," I grumbled.

"Perhaps later, love," he snickered. He opened the door and our friends were waiting on the other side. Even Liam and Charlie were standing with them. "Are we going?"

"Yes!" Alice chirped from the back. She bounced up and down, squealing like a madwoman. "You look awesome, Bellarina! I've trained you well."

"Once we get back from this trip, you'll be leaving permanently and I'll need to rely on my own style skills," I quipped. "Let me just put on my shoes and then we can go."

"Meet us in the lobby," Emmett said with a satisfied grin. He seemed much more relaxed and not as, um, frustrated. Edward chuckled and held out his fist. Emmett blushed but pounded his fist with Edward, confirming the fact that Rose broke down and gave her man some loving. The door closed and I darted to put on my heels. Edward put his wallet into his pocket and slipped on his black dress shoes, running his hands through his hair.

"Ready, love?" he asked.

I grabbed my clutch and nodded. Twining our fingers together, we met our friends and family down in the lobby of the Fairmount. Carlisle and Esme were also going with us. Edward laughed when he saw how Carlisle was dressed. He was  _attempting_  to be cool and hip. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a tight black shirt and a gray tweed fedora. Alice was holding her head shamefully. Carlisle was standing proud as a peacock in his outfit.

"Um, Carlisle," I giggled. "Really?"

"I look hot," he said as he brushed his fingers on his shoulders. Esme rolled her eyes and adjusted her black dress. She looked cute. Paired with her black dress was a pair of black, turquoise and royal blue sandals and turquoise jewelry. Her hair was clipped into a low ponytail. I did notice that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. Edward noticed it too. He ran his fingers over his dad's wedding band on his right hand. But, he didn't say anything.

"Dad, you look ridiculous," Alice griped, breaking our reverie about Esme and her ring. "You're in your fifties. That outfit would look cute on Jasper, Emmett or Edward. Liam, possibly. You? Not so much."

"And the Converse, Daddy C," Emmett snorted. "Too much. Way too much."

"I look like all of you," he said as he gestured to all of the guys.

"Yeah, how old are we, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, arching a brow.

"You're the oldest, Jasper," he frowned. "Thirty-two."

"Edward's the baby and he's looking better than you, Dad," Alice chided.

"I'm not a baby," Edward scowled.

"Of all of the men, you're the youngest. Baby," I giggled, kissing his nose. He glowered at me before pulling me into his arms.

"You guys go ahead," Alice said as she grabbed her dad's hand. "I need to fix him."

"Alice, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Carlisle said, shooting a sharp look at his daughter.

"No, you're not," she said. "I'll text you when we get there. Come on, Dad. Let's lose the Rat Pack wannabe look."

"We've got a limo for the evening. We can kick back," Esme explained. "Celebrate your win."

"But not too much," Edward countered. "We still have to do our exhibition. I'm not going to get completely hammered. Buzzed? Yes. Completely tanked?"

"Hell, no," I said as I leaned into his embrace. Edward squeezed my right ass cheek that was pressed to his groin. Charlie was watching us like a hawk. I elbowed Edward, who released my butt when he saw Charlie's less-than-happy glare.

Edward leaned forward, his lips caressing my earlobe, "I guess no sneaking off to a secret corner and having my wicked way with you, huh?"

"Probably not," I pouted. Our group moved out to the waiting stretch Hummer. We clambered inside and were handed a glass of champagne. "What's this?"

"Congratulations to the reigning pairs National Champions!" they all yelled. I blushed and curled into Edward's side. He kissed my forehead but raised his glass. We drank our champagne in the limo until we pulled up to a hot-looking bar. Once we all got out of the limo, we were ushered into the VIP section of the club. There was a private bar and several small tables set up around the room.

We sat down at one of the tables and ordered a round of shots. More congratulations were offered and we slammed our drinks. An hour passed and Carlisle and Alice came into the VIP section. Emmett was very drunk already. For every drink we had, Emmett had three. It made for a very pissed off Rosalie. She didn't want to drunk babysit him. However, it was quickly turning into that. Edward hadn't drunk a lot. Neither did I. We had our press conference tomorrow and it would look really bad if we showed up half dazed from being hung over.

Edward eventually led me out onto the dance floor, much to my chagrin. I loved to skate. Don't get me wrong, but dancing? However, dancing with Edward was such a sensual experience. His hands were covering my skin and easily led me in an erotic dance. When I was in his arms, the world fell away and it was just us. It was the same on the ice.

"Just you and me," Edward murmured, staring into my eyes.

"Just you and me," I smiled, kissing his mouth. The lights were pulsating and the bass reverberated in my belly, but it was just the two of us on that dance floor.

If only we could stay in our little lust/love bubble.

"God DAMN it! Emmett!" Rose screeched. "I hate it when you drink! Do not motorboat your fiancée in public, you idiot."

"Uh oh," Edward said as he watched Rose stomp away from Emmett. He was scratching his head confusedly. "I think the party is over."

"You handle Em. I'll go check on Rose," I said. "Oh, and Rose is right. Don't motorboat your fiancée, girlfriend or any woman for that matter in public."

"Duly noted," Edward said as he kissed my lips. We parted ways on the dance floor. I went to the ladies room while Edward started smacking Emmett's head by the bar where he was having another beer. I found Rose with Alice and Esme in the bathroom. She was crying, obviously mortified.

"Carlisle called the limo," Esme soothed.

"Emmett can walk home," Rose spat. "Take a damn cab. I love him but fuck! My boobs are not there for him to burrow in."

"Are you staying with Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Not tonight. Can I stay with you, Ali?" Rose replied.

"We'll make Jasper sleep with Emmett," she giggled. "Jasper has enough of a chest that he can serve a sufficient substitute for your tits."

"Jasper has man boobs?" I snorted.

"Little ones," Alice snickered, holding up her fingers a few centimeters apart. "Negative A cups."

xx FE xx

The women rode back to the hotel in the limo while the guys fought with Emmett in the cab. It took Edward, Liam and Jasper nearly two hours to get Emmett into a cab and back to the hotel. Edward crawled into bed at nearly three in the morning, cursing Emmett.

"I love the guy like a brother, but fuck, he's a hot mess when he's drunk," Edward grumbled as he buried his nose into my hair. "I'm sorry that we only got one dance, beautiful."

"S'okay," I said sleepily. "Shut your eyes, Edward. Go sleepy."

"Alright, love," he chuckled.

We slept until the alarm went off. I was very sore as I dragged my body from Edward's embrace. Turning on the water in the spacious bathroom, I waited for it to heat up. I slipped under the steaming hot spray and let the water relax my aching muscles. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "How dare you shower without me," Edward chided, kissing my neck.

"Whenever we shower together, it turns into something other than cleaning our bodies," I giggled. He thrust his growing arousal against my back. "Obviously, you're proving my point."

"I'll behave," he chuckled. "I can't help it if the most beautiful woman in the world is naked and wet in my arms."

"In more ways than two," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Edward snickered.

"Nothing," I said as I handed him the soap. "We need to get cracking. Our press conference is at twelve."

"Ugh, fine," he pouted. Much to Edward's chagrin, our shower was just that. A shower. Once we were done, I sent Edward into the bedroom to get dressed so I could put on my makeup for the press conference and for the exhibition. I did my hair in soft curls and pinned in back in a soft ponytail. My face was natural except some extra blush and deepened eye makeup.

I stepped out into the bedroom and saw that Edward had packed my skate bag. He was tossing several things into his bag. He looked so handsome in his navy dress pants and light blue dress shirt. It hugged him in all of the right places. I shook off my blatant ogling and dressed in my outfit for the press conference: a red skirt and black top. I slipped in my good luck diamond earrings into my ears and smiled softly at Edward.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," Edward murmured.

"I'm a little rough around the edges this morning," I shrugged. "Someone woke me up at three."

"Blame Emmett," Edward chuckled. "Alice texted and said that she has our costumes. Carlisle already gave the rink our music and lighting scheme last night after our win. All we have left to do is the press conference and the exhibition. Are you nervous?"

"About the exhibition? No. The press conference, yes," I sighed.

"I'll be right next to you, baby. Just you and me," he said as he caressed my cheek. "We're both announcing that the end of this season that we're retiring. You, due to injury, and me, due to a change in career. It'll work out."

I heaved a sigh and nodded. He kissed me sweetly before he put both of our bags onto his shoulders. The ride down to the lobby was quiet. Not uncomfortable, just quiet. We were getting ready for the media onslaught. Once we got to the lobby, Carlisle greeted us at the elevator. He said that we needed to head out the back door, through the alleyway since the paparazzi was already milling around the entrance of the hotel, anxious to get a picture of Edward and me.

Carlisle, Liam and Charlie pushed us through the employee's entrance to an unobtrusive black SUV. Jasper was behind the wheel with Alice in the front seat. We got situated in the SUV and Jasper pulled out, heading toward the rink. A short time later, we were safely ensconced in our dressing room. Alice was hanging our costumes while Edward was pacing. Carlisle was speaking with the press, addressing appropriate questions to ask and protocols. Normally, Rose would handle this since she had a way with the crowd. But, she was too upset and embarrassed because of Emmett's debacle in the club.

Liam was hovering by the door while Charlie was seated next to me. "You okay, Bells?" he asked.

"I will be once this is done," I said as I took his hand in mine. "Thank you for being here, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells. I'm so proud of you," he said as he kissed my temple. "Do you have what you're going to say planned?"

"No. I'm going to speak from the heart," I said. "It'll be more genuine that way, Daddy."

"Have you heard from your ex-wife?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"Ironically, I did. Asking for bail money," Charlie chuckled. "Phil bailed himself out for public indecency but neglected to spring Renee. He paid his fine and left, crawling back under the hole where he came from."

"And Mom?" I squeaked.

"Still in jail," Charlie smirked. "She'll probably be there until your court date for defamation of character and the slew of other charges against her. I refuse to bail her out. She'll probably call you next."

"Really?" I asked dryly.

"Your mother is not the sharpest tool in the shed," Charlie chuckled.

Carlisle burst into the room and smiled softly. "They're ready for you guys. Many of the reporters suspect since you never confirmed or denied the ESPN report," he explained. "We've got roughly fifteen minutes before you need to get ready for the medal ceremony."

"Are we wearing our exhibition costumes?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice chirped as she steamed Edward's shirt.

"Let's go," Carlisle said as he held open the door. Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles. We strode out to the lobby of the arena where the press conference was set up. There was several lights and a podium in the center of the lobby. Standing around were about thirty members of the press. I blew out a breath and stared at Edward.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "You're so strong. You can do this."

"Okay," I muttered in reply. I straightened my back and strode to the podium. The flashes of the cameras were blinding but I didn't let it show. "Good afternoon," I began confidently. "First off, thank you for being here today. I'm well aware of the concerns and questions regarding my future in the world of pairs figure skating.

"Roughly a month ago, ESPN wrote a story detailing an injury that I had sustained while in a competition in London. My partner, Edward Masen, threw me into a double axel and I landed hard on the ice on my right hip. I rested my hip in hopes that I could continue the London competition, but after a shaky run-through, we pulled out. Upon our return to the states, I had my hip examined by my physician and the many years of figure skating had caused a significant amount of damage to my hips, lower back and pelvis. I have nearly zero cartilage left in my hips and each time on the ice is a struggle.

"I worked with my trainer, physician and my partner, Edward, to rehab my hips and lower back. However, the rehabilitation that I endured was to allow me to compete at Nationals and, if we are lucky enough, at Worlds. It is with a heavy heart, that at the end of this season, I will be retiring from competition as a pairs skater after the world competition in Nice, France. As much as I love this sport, I cannot beat up my body on a daily basis anymore. Thank you."

"Are there any questions for Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

Hands flew up wildly. I pointed to an older gentlemen in the front. "If you're retiring, what does that mean for your partner?"

I stepped back and allowed Edward to take the podium. "I can answer that," he said. "Along with Bella, I'm also retiring at the conclusion of the world competition. I was recently accepted into medical school and I intend to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor." He stepped back, squeezing my hand lightly.

More hands shot up. I pointed to a woman that looked like a Pekinese. "Is it true that you and Edward a couple? You kissed last night on the ice."

"Yes, we are a couple," I answered. "We're very much in love and our partnership works because of our relationship."

"Just you and me," Edward mouthed. I smiled as I looked at him.

"What about the relationship with your mother?" asked another reporter.

"That is a complicated question. My relationship with my mother is non-existent. She was the one who leaked the story to ESPN without my knowledge, preying on a new nurse to obtain the medical records illegally," I said angrily.

"What are your plans after skating?"

"I don't know yet. I may coach," I answered. "I may go back and get my masters in literature. I may travel the world for a year. It's up in the air, but whatever I do, it'll be for me. And for Edward."

"Unfortunately," Carlisle chimed in, "these two need to get ready for the medal ceremony and for the exhibition. Thank you again for your patience and for your time. If you have any further questions, please contact my office and we'll answer them directly. Enjoy the exhibition." Carlisle put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me back to the backstage area. The cameras were blinding again and stayed that way until we were in the back hallway.

We darted to our dressing room. Alice shoved Liam and Charlie out of the room, stripping me down to my panties. We quickly dressed me in my light blue chiffon dress. She added some more sparkle to it and placed rhinestones in my hair. Once my dress was on, I slipped on my skates and clipped my boot covers over the top.

"Shit!" Alice griped. "We didn't cover your tattoo."

"Leave it," I shrugged. "I'm not going to hide who I am."

"Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan, it's time," came a quiet voice.

Edward smoothed his shirt and looked at me. "Ready to get our gold medal?" he smirked.

"Damn straight, baby," I said as I took his hand. We walked up to the arena and stood off to the side. The men were be awarded their medals currently. Next to us, James and Victoria, who won silver, were waiting along with a new pair, Ashlyn Heigl and Matthew Garner, who got the bronze.

"Congratulations to the men's skaters and best of luck to Peter Lutz and Gary O'Shea at the World Competition in Nice!" the emcee announced. The guys exited the ice. "Up next is the medal ceremony for the pairs competition. Winning the bronze medal, Ashlyn Heigl and Matthew Garner!" They smiled and stepped onto the ice, circling around the rink before reaching the center podium. They stepped onto the lowest podium, waving at the audience. One of the judges handed Ashlyn some flowers.

"With silver medal, representing the U.S. at the World Competition, congratulations to James and Victoria Hunter!"

They made an identical lap to Ashlyn and Matthew and stood on the next highest step on the podium. Edward and I slipped off our blade guards, passing them to Carlisle. "Last, but certainly not least, our gold medalists and representatives for the United States at the World Competition, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen!"

Edward took my hand and we took two laps around the ice. With Edward's assistance, I clambered onto the top step of the podium. Edward followed, wrapping his arm around my waist as we waved at the crowd. I was handed a bouquet of flowers and bent down to receive my medal. Edward received his medal and we smiled as the audience clapped for us.

"Congratulations to the pairs skaters and best of luck to Isabella Swan, Edward Masen, and Victoria and James Hunter as they compete at the World Competition in Nice!"

The exhibition went by smoothly. Our performance was soft and lyrical as we performed last for the audience. The cheers we received were deafening. They got even louder when Edward kissed me softly after the end of our performance. Apparently, the crowd loved the fact that we were a couple.

We went out to eat with our friends, coaches and family after the exhibition. Rose was still pissed at Emmett and it made for a very tense meal. Esme and Carlisle had to play peacemakers to get them to 'grow up and deal with their problems.' Yes, Emmett had embarrassed Rosalie, but he was trashed off his can. That didn't validate his choices. However, he should own up to his mistake, which he was refusing to do and Rose needed to take into account that Emmett was drunk.

No apologies happened at dinner. Nor did they happen on the flight home the next day. Emmett ended up staying in Edward's apartment, in his guest bedroom for nearly two weeks before he finally buckled and apologized to Rosalie. I also think that it was Edward who was ready to pummel Emmett with his sloppy, nasty habits. Emmett loved to leave plates of half-eaten food all around the apartment. He also leaves his nasty, janky socks all of the floor. Edward tripped and fell on a particularly smelly pair in the kitchen when he was cooking dinner. He lost it after that point and demanded that Emmett pull his head out of his ass and apologize. If he didn't, Edward was going to kill Emmett and hide all of the pieces in his stanky, rank socks.

Besides, Edward wanted to get his apartment ready for me when I moved at the end of the month. I was putting my furniture into storage until we found a house to move in together. I was currently sitting on Alice's bed while she was packing her closet. I was holding her pillow forlornly. "I'm going to miss you, Wee One."

"God, you too?" she giggled. "Ever since Edward started calling me that, everyone is calling me 'Wee One.'"

"You are tiny," I snickered. "I still can't believe you're moving."

"Believe it, sister," she quipped. "I've already been to Jasper's house and trashed most of his furniture. Once I move in, we'll be getting all new stuff. I'm also forcing him to fumigate and deep clean the place. I love my baby, but he's a messy, messy boy."

"Edward's anal," I said.

"I know. It's borderline OCD," Alice smirked. "But, so are you. Honestly, you have messy moments. For the most part, you're pretty anal, too."

"It's my control-freak tendencies," I said. "Anyhow, I'm really going to miss you, Ali."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bellarina," she said as she flew onto the bed, crushing me into a hug. "So many changes."

"I know," I replied, returning her embrace. "Moving apart, retiring from skating, career up in the air…"

"Moving in with Jasper, not having to dress you for competitions, opening a second shop in Portland…" she smirked, blushing a deep red.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I just got the pre-approval for the loan this morning," she whispered. "I know that you're not a designer or anything, but I'd love your input, Bella. After the competitions and such, though."

"I'd love to help," I said. "But, before you dive head-long into the Portland shop, I want you to design a stellar dress for our exhibition at Worlds. Edward and I are doing a new routine. Rose and I heard this beautiful song on the radio. We started choreographing it in the car and it's amazing, Ali."

"What song?"

"'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri," I replied. "It seems fitting for the last time we skate to be that song."

"Do you have it?" Alice squealed. I nodded and grabbed my iPod. Setting it up in her sound dock, we listened to the song. Alice's eyes hazed over and she had a dreamy expression her face. "I can picture your costumes, now, Bella. They'll be so magical and romantic. Do you trust me?"

"I do, Alice," I said.

"Good," she replied gleefully.

**A/N: I'm ending it here. I didn't want the chapter to be more epic than it already is. Besides, I want to get Edward's point of view as he drives up to Forks to ask Charlie for Bella's hand. Also, I'm planning a possible 'show down' with Jake on Edward's return/finalization of Renee, moving into the apartment and preparing for Nice. If I'm planning out the rest of the story, my guess is that we may have three more chapters or so, plus an epilogue. I'm not going to do a sequel. Possibly future-takes, but we'll see. Check out my blog (link on my profile) for some picture teasers and join my facebook group (again, link on my profile). Leave me some lovin!**


	30. Permission and Highways

**Okay, new story…something different. Well, for me. This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Thirty: Permission and Highways**

**EPOV**

"Bella, I'll be back soon. I have a few errands to run. It's one day of practice," I said as I stared at my girlfriend. She was having a freak-out moment. She had been having a lot of them since ESPN had labeled us as the favorites for the gold at the World Competition.

"But we need to practice!" she said, her brown eyes wild.

"You are in pain and I need to get some things done," I said sternly. "I'll be back by tonight. Go relax with Alice and Rose. Have a spa day. You need some pampering. A massage…" My phone rang and it was Alice.

"Already done, Brit!" she squealed in my ear. "We're on our way."

"How in the hell do you do that?" I snickered.

"It's a gift," she replied. "Later!"

"Alice is on her way with Rosalie," I said. "You will relax and enjoy it, damn it."

Bella scowled and plopped down on the couch. Her arms were crossed over chest. "I hate wasting a day…"

"We're not wasting a day. You fell yesterday and Emmett AND Jasper said that you should rest today. It's giving me the opportunity to run some errands, beautiful," I said, kneeling in front of her.

"What are these elusive errands?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Some stuff for my mom," I lied. "She's found a condo in Seattle and needs me to do a few things before she can sign the paperwork." That was true. However, the deal was done. The only thing my mom needed to do was close up the house in London. She wasn't going to do that until after the world competition.

"Okay," she sighed. "Perhaps I'll take another look at the listings on Mercer Island and Bellevue for our house that we want to move into. Or rather, we have to move into…"

"Now you're talking," I said as I kissed her soft, plump lips. "There were a few that caught my eye and I'm curious if we have the same taste in homes."

"Fine," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just stressed."

"I know. I am too, but it is what it is," I said as I massaged her back and shoulders. "We've got a little over a month before the world competition. Our routines are solid and we've only got to tweak the exhibition routine. Breathe, love. Just breathe." She nodded and kissed my nose. I stood up and headed to the door. "Call me if you need me, beautiful. I'll be back tonight. I promise." Bella gave me a wave as I left my/our apartment. I was down in my car when my cell phone chirped from my pocket.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I'll try to relax. Oh, and I love you ;-) – Bell_

_I love you, more, Bell – Brit_

Backing out of the spot, I drove to the Tiffany's where I got Bella's promise ring. They had finished her engagement ring and it was ready for pick up. After that stop, I was going to Forks to officially ask Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. I was honestly freaking out. Charlie liked me. I knew that. However, I was asking him if I could marry his daughter. Essentially permission to have sex with her and make grandbabies with her.

_Please don't shoot the messenger. We like him. He's a good egg. He can fertilize eggs, too._

I don't want to be target practice for the police chief of Forks. And really? Fertilizing eggs?

_Ask nicely, Eddo._

I paid the balance of the engagement ring and the salesman handed me the gorgeous piece of jewelry that would make Bella my wife. It was a three-stone diamond ring, totaling nearly four carats of diamonds, set in platinum. Engraved on the band was our initials and my love for her.

 _I.M.S + E.A.M I love you, forever. Just U+Me_.

It was elementary and silly, but I needed to have that added to her engagement ring. It was Bella and me against the world. With her by my side, we were unstoppable.

The salesman wrapped up my ring and I left the store. Programming Forks Police Department into the GPS, I headed off the three hours toward Bella's home town. Soon, I was parked in the visitor's parking spot of the police department and headed inside.

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman.

"Um, yeah. Is Charlie Swan available?" I asked.

"Hold on, sugar," she winked. "Let me call his office." She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Charlie? There's a young man here who would like to see you…No, it's not one of those punks you brought in last week for driving on the wrong side of the road, high on 'shrooms…Green eyes, brownish-red hair, has an accent? Oh, okay." She hung up and smiled at me. "You can go on back. Through the door and it's the second door on the left, sugar."

"Thanks," I said as I buzzed into the back of the office. I walked down the tiny hallway until I reached Charlie's office. He was typing, poorly, on an extremely old computer. "Charlie?"

"Hey, Edward," he said as he waved me in. "Damn computers. I hate 'em. I can't type to save my life and this new program isn't working right on this hunk of junk." He smacked the computer screen with a growl.

"What program?" I asked.

"Some facial recognition program but it keeps freezing up," Charlie snarled at the computer.

"I think the problem is that the computer is one step up from a slab of rock and a chisel," I teased.

"Shut it. Forks is in a bit of a financial crisis," Charlie said as he shut off the computer screen. "I'll just have to contact the mayor to get an upgrade for our computer system. So, what's up? Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine. Perfect, really," I said as I sat down, fussing with my hem of my shirt. Charlie arched a brow.  _Damn, he's good._ "She's a nervous wreck."

"She gets that way prior to a huge competition. Why aren't you skating today?"

"She fell yesterday and was 'benched' today. I decided to use the time to run some errands," I replied.

"Like talking to me?" Charlie chuckled.

"Um, yes," I blushed. "Charlie, I know that Bella and I haven't been together very long, but I wanted to talk to you about my intentions for your daughter. I love her. So very much. She's healed a part of my heart that I thought I lost forever when my own father passed away. She's smart, beautiful, kind and everything that I'd ever hoped for in a partner, a girlfriend, a wife…" I brought my eyes up to Charlie's and held his gaze. "I would very much like your blessing to ask for Bella's hand in marriage. She's my whole world and I want to share everything that I have to offer with her."

"Edward, you have my blessing and my respect," Charlie said quietly. "It takes balls to come and talk to the father of the woman you love. A father who can legally carry a gun and make you disappear…"

"But you won't do that," I gulped.

"No. I won't. Bella would kick my ass with those skates of hers," Charlie snickered.

_Yeah! We get to fertilize eggs! Woo hoo!_

Shut. Up.

"You're a good man, Edward. Good for my baby girl. You've mellowed her out and made her love skating again. You helped her find her voice and I'm grateful for that. She was always so quiet and meek. She did whatever she was asked to do, no complaints or lip. Part of it was due to Jacob's over-bearing control over her on the ice and Renee's drive to make Bella into something that she honestly wasn't."

"What was that, Charlie?"

"Someone larger than life," Charlie answered. "Renee had big dreams for herself and then we got pregnant. She resented me for being stupid in 'not pulling out.' I was thrilled to be a dad but was naïve when she told me that she was 'protected.' Nine months later, we had Bella. Renee's parents demanded we get married and we did. Surprisingly enough, we made our marriage work up until we met you."

"But, she wanted more? Renee, that is," I asked.

"Yes," Charlie sighed. "She saw the opportunity to work it with Bella's talent on the ice. The glamour and glitz of being a professional athlete. I never realized how much she was manipulating Bella's career for her own gain until our divorce. Anyhow, that's water under the bridge. Renee's in jail for being a skank and will stay there. Indefinitely, if I had my way. Now, when are you planning on proposing to my baby girl?"

"At the world competition," I answered. "After our final skate."

"Have you got the ring?" Charlie asked, his mustache twitching under his nose, trying to quell his tears.

"I picked it up today before I drove here," I smiled. "Do you want to see it?" He nodded excitedly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny box. Opening the box, I showed it to Charlie. He gasped quietly. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll bitch and moan that you spent too much money but she'll secretly love it," Charlie murmured wistfully. "Bella always loved the sparkling costumes of the skaters when she was younger. The flashier her costume, the happier she was up until a few years ago. But, she grew up. Too fast. It seems like yesterday that she was wearing pigtails and was missing her two front teeth. Now, she's a grown woman, about to get engaged. Congratulations, Edward."

"Thank you, Charlie," I said as I stood up. I held out my hand for him to shake. He clasped my hand in his and pulled me into his arms into an awkward hug.

"Take care of my little girl, Edward," Charlie whispered in my ear. "She loves you, so much and I can't imagine a more wonderful man to be her husband." He released me and smiled softly. However, our 'moment' was interrupted by phone. He grumbled and picked it up. "Swan…fine. I'll be there in ten. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he turned to me. "I've got to go. There's a domestic disturbance at the Greene's house, former principal of the school but was fired because he was having sex with a former student."

"Ew," I groaned, wrinkling my nose. "I'll let you, um, handle that. Good luck."

"Oh, no luck needed. It's the ex-Mrs. Greene spray painting on his garage door the size of his penis and his lack of prowess in the sack," Charlie chuckled. "I personally think it's funny, but it is illegal."

"Wasn't what the principal did illegal?"

"No. He was of legal age and no longer one of his students," Charlie said.

"Did you just say 'he?'"

"I did. That is why Greene is the ex-principal. He was having sex with a twenty year old former male student. He was embarrassed of his sexual orientation," Charlie said dryly. "I'll talk to you later, Edward. Drive safe back to Seattle."

"I will, Charlie. Thanks," I said as I followed him out of the office. Charlie got the particulars from his secretary and I headed out to my Volvo. I pulled out of the parking space and waved at Charlie as I drove past him. I plugged in my apartment into the GPS and I dialed Bella on my cell phone.

"Bella's phone…this is a very relaxed Rosalie answering," Rose snickered.

"Hi, Rose. How's the spa?" I asked.

"Relaxing. Just what the doctor, coach, partner, therapist and choreographer ordered," she sighed. "You looking for your girl?"

"That would be why I'm calling her phone, Rose," I deadpanned.

"I suppose I can pull her away from her pedicure…"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Give me the damn phone," Bella barked in the distance. Rose laughed heartily. "Jeez, I asked her to bring my purse and she commandeers my phone."

"Poor baby," I teased. "Relaxing trip, love?"

"Very much. The massage therapist turned my body into jelly," Bella sighed. "She even manipulated my hips and lower back to relieve the tension. I should be good to practice tomorrow."

"Very cool," I smiled. As I was talking to my girl, I noticed a beat up old Volkswagen Rabbit trailing me. Like, riding my tail. I'm surprised it was able to keep up with me since my Volvo was easily cruising at nearly sixty miles an hour, heading toward the highway. I slowed down in hopes that this 'speed demon' would go past me but instead he honked at me. "Listen, Bella. I've got a moron on my ass. I'll call you back when I'm rid of this pest."

"Okay. Be safe, Edward," Bella said shakily. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and tossed my phone into the cup holder. "Back off, asshole." I slowed down some more until I got to a spot where I could pull over, letting him go around me. Which he did, but then he blocked my way out. He parked his car perpendicular to mine. The man who jumped out was not who I expected.

"Get the fuck out of your car, Masen," Jacob snarled. "We need to talk."

I opened my car door, keeping my cell phone in my pocket. I could call Charlie if there was any issues. My finger hovered over his speed dial number, at the ready. "What do you want, Black?"

"I want to do this," he said as he reared back, clenching his fist. With a snake-like strike, he punched my jaw and I fell onto the hood of my car. I hit the speed dial and waited for Charlie to pick up. "That's for stealing Bella from me."

I turned and glared at him. "She wasn't yours to begin with," I snapped. My jaw was throbbing but certainly didn't let it show in my stance. "Jacob, get it through your thick skull that she will never be yours. Who put that into your mind that you'd ever be more than partners?"

"Renee," Jacob said dejectedly. "She was the one who told me that she could get Bella to love me."

"How? By belittling her and making her feel worthless on and off the ice?" I growled. "That's a sure-fire way to get someone's affections."

"Perhaps I should try how you did…sweet talk her into spreading her legs for you," Jacob replied acidly. "You fuck her every night you can, can't you? I bet she's a sweet fuck. A nice, tight little pussy."

"Don't talk about her like that," I said, stealing my body to launch myself at Jacob if he disrespected Bella in any more. "It would behoove you to drop off the face of the planet, Jacob. Bella will never want you. She's with me and will be forever. We love each other and that's that."

"You can't survive on love alone," Jacob said as he stood up tall. He walked slowly toward me. "You're both retiring. How will you live? Bella can't be a show skater because of her injury…you'll end up poor and destitute. I can support her."

"With what? You're probably living with your parents and can barely support yourself with all of your lawyer bills," I chuckled darkly. "Worry about yourself, Jacob Black. Move on with your pathetic life and leave Bella and me alone."

"Jacob Black, freeze!" Charlie barked as he sauntered up to our location. I hadn't even heard him pull up. Charlie's hand was resting on his revolver.

"Ah, hell," Jacob grumbled. "We were just talking."

"The bruise on Edward's jaw says otherwise," Charlie said coldly. "You're done, Jacob. You've violated your bail from Chicago in assaulting another man. A man that is directly linked to the woman you assaulted in Chicago. You're going to be extradited back to Chicago and thrown into jail." He spun Jacob around and slapped some cuffs on him. "You want to press charges, son?"

"Yes, sir," I smirked.

"Good. Jacob Black, you're under arrest for assault, battery, erratic driving and just being a fucking moron. You have the right to remain silent…" Charlie said with a huge grin on his face, throwing Jacob in the back of his cruiser. I followed him back to the station and gave my statement to Charlie while Jacob stewed in the holding cell. The secretary, Sue, gave me ice for my jaw. Once I was done with my statement, Charlie contacted the detective assigned to Bella's case in Chicago. As Charlie predicted, he had violated his bail and it was revoked, effective immediately. A police officer was going to fly out to extradite him back to Chicago for his trial against Bella in two years.

There was a back-log of cases. A huge back-log.

After I finished at the Forks Police Department, I drove back to Seattle. I laughed heartily as I drove past the tow truck picking up Jacob's rabbit from the side of the road. As I sped past the spot where I had my confrontation with Jacob, I checked my phone.

_Five missed calls. Thirty new text messages._

Crap.

Dialing Bella's number, I held my phone up to my ear. It barely rang before I heard Bella's frantic voice. "Edward Anthony Masen! Are you okay? Please be okay. Edward?"

"Breathe, baby," I said. "I'm okay."

"Good. Now, I can kick your ass. Where have you been? I've been calling you and calling you!" she wailed.

"Um, I had a run-in with Jacob Black," I mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him. Where are my skates? They need sharpening on Jacob's balls," she growled.

"Down, killer," I soothed. "He's currently in a holding cell and will be shipped back to Chicago on the earliest flight with one of Chicago's finest. I'll be back in a few hours. I'm just finishing up some paperwork before I'm free."

"Did he hurt you?" Bella asked.

"He clocked me in the jaw, but I'm fine. I got a nice bruise, though," I said, rubbing my chin. "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Oh, yeah, baby," she purred. "Anyhow, drive safely back home. I miss you and I want to show you the house that I love from the pictures! If we pool our resources, we can get it."

"Cool, Bell. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you more."

xx FE xx

When I got back to the apartment, Bella threw herself into my arms and wrapped her legs around my body. She was so anxious with worry. I soothed her as best as I could, letting her touch me and feel that I was real. I wasn't going anywhere. That night we made love reverently. Her lips caressed my bruise on my jaw, trying to erase it from my skin. It hurt more than anything, but knowing that Bella was trying to make my pain go away made my heart swell a million times for her.

The next few days were a flurry of activity around the apartment and the rink. Alice had finalized her designs for our exhibition costumes. We has also finished our choreography for the exhibition and spent our practices fine tuning our routines.

Bella and I also found a house that we both fell in love with. It was a white house on Mercer Island with a gorgeous garden and an indoor pool. The house was a mixture of modern, comfortable and 'home.' Bella fell in love with the kitchen. Hell, so did I. I also fell in love with the large office off of the family room along with the open foyer that housed a grand piano. The owners were leaving it with the house since it was the product of a nasty divorce. The husband didn't want to ship it out of the house and the wife hated it since that's where she found her ex-husband fucking his secretary.

Bella said we'd take the piano if they paid to get it re-lacquered and sanitized.

_Sold!_

Now, we can make our music on the piano.

_We are perverts…_

Yes. Yes, we are. But you love it.

_So will your fiancée…when are you asking her again?_

Shut it. World's, you idiots.

Suffice it to say, we are now the proud owners of a new home on Mercer Island, complete with a freshly lacquered grand piano. We close the week before we leave for Nice and move into the house in April.

Today we were taking a break from training and were enjoying some time on the ice with Jared and Liam. He was preparing for his first competition and ice show. He begged Liam for us to watch, proud of his work that he had done. We were in a good place, training-wise and we agreed to watch him. Honestly, I was surprised that Bella said she would watch Jared without little cajoling. She seemed excited and at peace when she spoke with Jared about watching his routine.

We were standing on the ice, debriefing with Carlisle after a short practice with him. Jared's excited voice filled the rink as he chattered with Liam.

"…I really hope that Edward and Bella like it. Do you think they'll like it? What if they don't like the song? Oh no! I can't forget the steps…Liam! What will happen…?"

"Jared, dude, you need to breathe," Liam chuckled. "You're not competing today. You're just having two friends watch your routine. I'm certain they're going to love it. Go lace up your skates and I'll give your music to Carlisle."

"He's here, too?" Jared wailed.

"Quite an impression you've made on the lad," I teased. "Smooth, Carlisle."

"What did you say to him, Carlisle?" Bella chided.

"Nothing," Carlisle said, holding his hands up defensively. Liam skated onto the ice and handed Carlisle a CD. "What did you tell that boy?"

"I didn't tell him a thing. He's got some bug up his arse that you are some hoity-toity coach since you work with the reigning National Pairs' Champions," Liam winked. "Oy! Jared, let's boogie."

"I'm coming," he said as he skated onto the ice. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Jared," Bella smiled. "I'm really excited to see your routine. When's your competition?"

"In two weeks. It'll be while you are in Nice," he answered. "Not competing yet, but just arriving. Why do you have to leave so early?"

"We don't want to get jet lagged and have it affect our performance," I explained. "Nice is eleven hours ahead of us. Pretty much it's nighttime when we're in daylight here. Our bodies need to get accustomed to the time change. Plus, we get to chill in this sweet rental house for nearly two weeks."

"Are all of you going?" Jared asked.

"Yep. Even Liam," Bella replied. "However, he's flying out after your competition, Jared. He'll be there on the day we have our short program performance."

"I want to go," Jared pouted.

"You need to have a passport, little man," Carlisle said, ruffling his hair.

"Crap," Jared spat petulantly.

"Jared, you will probably enjoy it more on television," Bella giggled. "Besides, it's a lot of 'hurry up and wait' situations. Now, I want to see you perform your routine. You're skating to one of my favorite songs."

"You know Rascall Flatts? 'Life is a Highway?'" he asked excitedly. Bella smiled and nodded happily. "Alright!" Jared did a fist pump and skated to presumably to his starting position. We all skated to the edges of the ice while Carlisle put the CD into the sound system. Once the opening guitar strains filled the rink, Jared, the showman, turned on.

He glided over the ice effortlessly and his smile was contagious. The routine was challenging but a lot of fun. His jumps were solid and footwork appeared to be effortless. At the end of the routine, Jared held his final pose and turned to look at us expectantly. "Well?"

"Jared, that was…" Bella breathed.

"Bloody fantastic," I finished. "You are so amazing, man."

"Jared, I'm speaking as a coach and as someone who knows skaters," Carlisle began, "You are the next big thing. If you hone your skills, we'll be seeing you at the World Competition in a few years as a competitor."

"Really?" Jared squealed, bouncing on his toe picks.

"Yes!" we all cheered.

I skated onto the ice and scooped him up. His arms wrapped around my neck and we embraced. "Thank you, Edward," Jared whispered in my ear. "You are my best friend and the guy who helped me get over the death of my dad. I hope I never lose you."

"I promise, Jared, that I'm not going anywhere," I vowed. "You're one of my best friends, too. I know that I can't be at your competition, but you have to promise me that you will do what you did on the ice today for your competition. If you do, you'll win. You will call me, text me or send a carrier pigeon with your results, got it?"

"I will, Edward," he said as he hugged me tighter. "You do the same at the World's. Though, it will be on television."

"It will," I snickered.

"And I better be in your wedding," he said, arching a brow at me.

"How?" I asked, putting him on the ice. "The only person who knows is Bella's dad."

"And Alice," Jared smirked. "I was getting measured for my costume for my competition and she spilled the beans that you have a ring."

"And how did she find it?"

"She had to get your size for your pants and went into your apartment, with Bella's permission. She found the ring in your closet, buried under some sweaters," Jared answered.

"That little snoop," I growled. "But, I assure you Jared, that you will be a part of the wedding. IF you don't breathe a word to Bella. Okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," he said as he held out a fist. I pounded it and ruffled his hair.

**A/N: I'm ending it here. I wanted to get some Jared time in here along with some major Charlie love. God, I LOVED him in this chapter. Up next will be some closure with Renee and getting to the World Competition/short program. We're getting close to the end. I'm thinking two chapters, maybe three plus and an epilogue. Anyhow, check out my blog for some picture teasers for the house they bought, costumes and the rental home in Nice. Also, come hang out in my Facebook group. The more the merrier! Leave me some lovin!**


	31. The Slammer and Nice, Isn't it Nice?

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that's lame…). It's about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Slammer and Nice, isn't it Nice?**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this," I said as I wringed my hands. "Why in the hell did my mom want to meet with me? And now?"

"I honestly don't know, love," Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. "She's not getting out of jail because no one is posting her bail. Perhaps she wants to atone for her sins."

I snorted and gave him a look.  _Yeah, right._

"Or she could be a raving, psycho bitch," Edward shrugged. "I'm going to be with you, baby. I promise. Not in the conference room, but I will be with you. Just breathe."

"Okay," I sighed. I checked my watch and shook my head. "We have to go. Visiting hours are only from one until four."

"Then, we have to finish packing, love. We leave the day after tomorrow," Edward smirked. "Going to Nice. Isn't that nice?"

"Dork," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Edward grabbed his keys and we headed down to his Volvo to drive the county jail where Renee was being held. I fidgeted with my turquoise shirt as we drove to the jail. Edward eventually laced his fingers with mine to calm me down. I flashed him an appreciative smile. Soon, we were parked in the visitor's spot and headed inside of the jail building. I approached the receptionist seated in the main lobby. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Renee Higginbotham."

"What's your name?" she asked, arching a brow at me.

"Isabella Swan. I'm her…um…she's expecting me," I stammered.

"Hold on," the receptionist replied. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "I have a visitor for Higginbotham. Not an attorney. Okay, thanks." After hanging up the phone the receptionist looked back up at me. "I need to see your driver's license. You also need to remove any sharp objects and jewelry and place them into a locker around the corner. Is he coming in with you?"

"No. Just me," I answered quietly. I handed her my driver's license and she took a picture of it, logging me into the system. She then handed me a badge that said visitor on it, pointing me toward the lockers. I removed my necklace, promise ring and earrings and placed them inside the locker. Edward hugged me tightly as we waited for me to be taken back to the conference room or wherever I was going to meet with Renee.

"Miss Swan? I'm Deputy Johnson and I'm to escort you to meet with Renee Higginbotham," a portly man said.

"Okay," I said. I kissed Edward who went to sit in the small waiting area in the vestibule of the building. I followed Deputy Johnson through some metal detectors and through a labyrinth of hallways. Eventually, I was led to a cavernous conference room with several cameras.

"Have a seat and Renee will be brought in," Deputy Johnson explained.

"Are there any protocols for this?" I asked.

"You are to not touch the prisoner nor is she allowed to touch you. If, at any time, you feel threatened or uncomfortable, you can end your meeting. Anything else?"

"No. I don't think so," I sighed, sitting down in the uncomfortable bench at the table. "Thank you, Deputy Johnson."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan," he said as he left the room to presumably get my mom. I crossed my legs and stared off into space, regarding the spartan room. The only furnishings were the table in the middle of the room and the cameras. I heard voices and I turned toward the door. It opened and Deputy Johnson guided Renee into the room. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and appeared not have been washed for a few days. Her face devoid of any makeup and she honestly looked like shit. She was shackled to the table. Deputy Johnson gave her a parting glare and he left.

"Hello, Renee," I said in cold tone. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Isabella," she said meekly. "I know that our relationship is irrevocably ruined but I still had to say this…"

"You're not asking me to bail you out? Because I'm not," I spat.

"No. I'm not," she sighed. "I just wanted to explain to you why. Why I pushed you."

"Please, Renee. Enlighten me," I snapped.

"Don't need to get smart with me, little girl," Renee growled. "I'm still your mother."

"Need I remind you that I can end this at any time? You're the one in jail. I'm not," I said as I stood up, heading for the door. "And you may have given birth to me, but you're not my mother."

Renee's eyes narrowed. Her face pinked up and she looked like she was going to explode. I moved my hand to the bell to grab Deputy Johnson's attention and bring me back to Edward. "Wait!"

I turned and faced her, my arms crossed over my chest. I arched a brow.

"Okay, okay," Renee mumbled dejectedly. "Isabella, I pushed you because I wanted you to have the future that I never got. That I always wanted…"

"So, you turned into a heinous bitch because you wanted me to have a future? What if my talent was underwater basket weaving?" I growled.

Renee dropped her head, tucking her lank ponytail over her shoulder. "Isabella, before I met you father, I wanted to go to New York and become a dancer. I had taken lessons all of my life and was preparing for an audition to Juilliard when Charles Swan transferred into Forks High School. He was every girl's dream and for some odd reason, he took a liking to me. You wouldn't have guessed it now, but your dad was quite handsome when he was younger. Tall, dark, handsome and dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"He was a bit of a bad boy. Smoked and smuggled in alcohol to parties," Renee shrugged. "However, that all changed when his dad was in a serious car accident that involved a drunk driver. Grandpa Swan lost the use of his legs and shortly after the accident, lost the will to live. He died in his sleep when Charlie was eighteen.

"After the death of Charlie's dad, he became withdrawn and wouldn't talk to anyone. His flirtatious advances toward me had all but ceased and I went back to dancing in my spare time as opposed to hanging out with him, preparing for my audition to Juilliard. One night, about three months after Charlie's dad died, I heard something on my window. I thought it was a tree branch but it was too inconsistent. I opened the window and saw your father standing outside my window. He begged to talk to me. He needed a friend and that I was only one who he felt close enough to talk.

"My dad was pretty strict and so I scampered down and led Charlie to a shed outside of our property. As soon as I slid the doors closed, his mouth was on mine and he apologized for being distant. He needed time to process the death of his dad. He cried and spilled his guts about how he was feeling, about how his mom was barely able to get out of bed in the morning and how he had to assume the role of protector and provider for his family. He also explained that he was going to become a police officer to prevent what happened to his dad from occurring again. I just listened, held his hand and ran my fingers through his hair as he rambled.

"After that night, Charlie and I were inseparable. He escorted me to my classes, held my hand, kissed me silly and was the vision of the perfect boyfriend. On Thanksgiving, my parents invited Charlie and his family over for dinner since they had become close with your grandmother. Anyhow, after dinner, Charlie and I made love. We gave each our virginities and it was so special," Renee said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We were like horny rabbits after that first night. Making love as often as we could without getting caught by our parents. Finally the day had arrived where I was going to audition for Juilliard but I was so sick. I could barely keep anything down and was so dizzy. My mom was worried about me but drove me to the audition anyway. Charlie was in the back seat, supporting me since he didn't need to work that day. As I got on stage, I prepared myself to do my audition but as I prepped myself to do my opening turn, I collapsed. Passed out. Cold. I woke up in the hospital with my mother looking at me like I was a huge disappointment. I was pregnant. My dreams of Juilliard were gone since I had gotten myself knocked up.

"We left the hospital and my mom dropped Charlie off at his house. He was terrified at the time. So was I. When I got inside, my parents reamed me out for making such poor decisions and for not being more careful. I hadn't had a regular period in years because of my dancing. I figured I was safe. Charlie also pulled out before he…you know. My mom wanted me to have an abortion. My dad, who was very anti-abortion, told me to give the baby up for adoption. I told Charlie my options and he said that we could raise the baby together. A family.

"The next night, Charlie came over wearing his best suit. He was shaking like a leaf but he asked my father if he could marry me. He needed to take responsibility for his actions. My dad was shocked and said that we could get married but it would have to be before the baby was born and before I was showing. He also stipulated that we both needed to finish high school. We only had a few months left, so we agreed. We had a small civil ceremony in my backyard. Charlie and I moved into a tiny apartment after high school while he went to the police academy. I got a job as a checkout girl at the Thriftway until I gave birth. To you."

"So, I ruined your dreams of becoming a dancer?" I spat. "They had condoms back them, you know. All of this grief could have been avoided."

"Bella, my dreams of becoming a dancer ended when I became pregnant with you but I wanted you to get the future that I didn't. That's why I pushed you to become a skater. You have a million times the talent that I had as a dancer. You have grace, poise and power. I thought you'd go far with Jacob…"

"You see how that panned out," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "He made me feel this big, Renee." I held my fingers a few centimeters apart. "So small. He was not gentle. It's because of him and his inability to let me heal that I have to retire after this season. You illegally obtained my medical records. You saw the damage to my hips and lower back. That is all because of Jacob."

"Not all of it," Renee said.

"No. It's because of him that I have this damage. It's because of you that I was afraid to speak up when I was hurt, knowing that you'd go off on me for being lazy. I love this sport. So much and I would love to perform for the rest of my life. Now, it's not a possibility. After my final skate at the World Competition, I'm hanging up my skates as a competitor and I'm going to live my life. With Edward and Charlie and my family. That doesn't include you anymore, Renee. You've dug your grave, now lie in it."

"I realize that now," she said, slumping on the bench. "I've messed up the one positive thing in my life, Bella. That's you."

"Well, too little, too late, Renee. You need to stop being so selfish and perhaps if you realize what you did to me and apologize for it. Truly apologize, not spew out words you think I want to hear, then we'll talk. Until then, enjoy your time here in jail. It'll give you the opportunity to grow up since you never did when you were eighteen." I turned and rang the bell. Within seconds, Deputy Johnson opened the door. I strode out of the stifling room without looking back at my mother who was sobbing uncontrollably at the table.

I was led to the lobby by a separate deputy and handed my visitor's pass to the receptionist. I grabbed my jewelry and driver's license from my locker and turned to Edward. He was looking at me, his green eyes filled with worry. He took my hand. Together, we walked out to his car. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"Love?" Edward asked, caressing my jaw. I closed my eyes and fell into his arms. The sobs that I was holding back erupted from my body as I fell apart in his arms. He didn't say anything. He just held me and swayed me, whispering words of love and devotion.

I don't know how long we spent in each other's arms but eventually, I pulled away. On his light blue shirt was a large tear and mascara stain. Seeing that caused me to cry some more. I'd ruined his shirt. "I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward asked, crushing me to his muscular chest.

"I ruined your shirt," I wailed, clutching his arms tightly.

"Bella, it's a shirt," he chuckled. "I'm more worried about you. Talk to me, love."

"Can we get in the car?" I sniffled, wiping my face. "I'm cold."

"Of course," he said as he helped me into his Volvo. He jogged to the other side and started the car. Blasting the heat, Edward backed out of the visitor's spot and we drove back toward our apartment. I held Edward's hand in the car but didn't say anything. I was trying formulate and understand what my mother had said. What I had said to her in return…

We got back to his apartment and rode up the elevator. Inside, I went to go change into some comfy clothes before I talked to him. Edward slipped on a pair of track pants and long-sleeved Henley. I put on some yoga pants and one his massive hoodies that was like a dress on me. He guided me to his bed and forced me to lie down. "What happened?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around me.

"She told me how I essentially ruined her dancing career and that my being a skater was her way to get her dream back," I said, wrinkling my nose. "She also told me about her relationship with Charlie prior to my being born. That part was sweet but being blamed for her losing her dancing career really pissed me off."

"I never knew she was a dancer," Edward murmured. "So, she essentially guilt tripped you?"

"Pretty much. She was trying to help me understand why she was so hard on me," I sniffled. "In the long run, I've lost my mother. I can't bear to be near her or even think about her. She hurt me in so many ways that I'm better off without her. You know?"

"Don't write her off just yet," Edward said sagely. "You're hurt now but you may want to mend those bridges between you and your mom after you've gotten some distance and perspective."

"Possibly," I sighed. "Just not any time soon."

"Do you know when she's going to get out of jail?"

"Don't know. Don't honestly care," I said as I curled up in his arms. "Can we take a nap, Edward? I'm tired."

"I can imagine, baby. You must be emotionally spent," Edward soothed as he caressed my hair. "Just close your eyes and rest, love." I nodded and put my head over his heart. He hummed quietly as I drifted into slumber.

I slept all the way until the next morning. Edward was still asleep when I woke up and I made him breakfast prior to our final practice in Seattle. After that, we were going to close on our house in the afternoon. In the evening, we were going to finish packing for our nearly two weeks in Nice. We were going to spend it in a massive house nearly an hour away from the craziness of the city. Edward insisted on it. Plus, all of our entourage was going to be staying with us as well.

After our breakfast, Edward and I put on our workout clothes to head to the rink. Today we'd just be running the two competition programs and getting notes from Carlisle and Rose. We'd make adjustments from the notes once we flew down to Nice.

We finished our run-through and went over the notes with both Carlisle and Rose. We had to make some minor changes in the short program but everything else was in order. We went out to lunch with Carlisle and Rose before driving to the building where we were going to sign our lives away for the house we were purchasing.

With our pooled resources, Edward and I were purchasing the home outright. No mortgage. We combined our finances and in Edward's wallet sat a cashier's check for the total cost of the home. Many signatures and bad case of writer's cramp later, we were now in possession of a beautiful home on Mercer Island. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to celebrate since we had to go home and pack. We did a walk through. Edward looked at me as we passed the piano, his green eyes darkening. I laughed and left him to his fantasies.

_Not today, buster. The uterus is revolting._

Excuse me for having my damn period. I get four a year.

_Still. It sucks. And no happy fun sexy times with the studly British man._

We could still make love with him.

_Ewww…no thank you. That's just gross._

For the first time ever, I'm in agreement. Thank God.

The rest of the evening and the first part of the next day was spent packing. I was nervous while Edward was the picture of calm. I wanted to throttle him. He was just so chill while I was paranoid that I was going forget something.

Like my skates.

He actually pulled me into his arms as I was ranting and raving like a lunatic and shook me. I glowered at him as he fell over in a fit of laughter. I went back to being a crazy person until we were in the limo driving to the airport. Everyone was going to be coming with us except for Liam. He would be flying out later since he had to be at Jared's competition. Liam would arrive the morning of the short program.

The flight was long and I couldn't fall asleep like the rest of our party. I was too wired. I tried reading. Listening to music. Anything to calm my overactive brain but nothing really worked. So, I just leaned my head on Edward's shoulder while he snoozed. Eleven hours after we took off, the plane touched down in Nice.

During the drive to the rental mansion, I finally crashed with my head in Edward's lap. His calming touch, running his fingers through my hair, lulled me into a deep sleep. I vaguely remember being picked up and carried into the house before crashing on the soft mattress underneath me.

xx FE xx

"Have you heard from Jared yet?" I asked. We were driving back from a long practice in a rink just outside of the town where we were staying at. "He's gotta know now!"

"Relax, love," Edward chuckled as he checked his cell phone. "Nothing yet. Jared will call me when he's done."

"Okay," I pouted. Edward drove us to a small café near where we were staying. It had become our little ritual to go and share a baguette with brie and a bottle of red wine. Seriously, that shit was the most delicious thing ever. I was skeptical when Edward suggested it since I hate red wine. But, I trusted him since he used to vacation down in Nice when he was younger with his family. He acquired his love of excellent red wine from those trips.

Now, I have to agree with him.

I seriously want to buy a vineyard in France just so I can enjoy the fantastic red wine.

Edward parked the car and we headed inside. Edward laced his fingers with mine. "Bonjour. Mon amie et j'aimerais placer de l'ordre de nourriture ?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Qu'aimeriez-vous ?" asked the young woman behind the counter.

"Une grande miche de pain, quelque brie avec le miel et une bouteille de vin rouge, s'il vous plait," Edward replied.

"Aimeriez-vous quelque saucisson avec cela, monsieur ?"

"Oui," Edward replied. "Et quelque gâteau au chocolat. Nous avons travaillé hors aujourd'hui et avons beaucoup besoin de quelques calories supplémentaires."

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Je ferai entrer votre ordre hors juste quelques moments. S'il vous plaît, avoir un siege."

"Merci," Edward smiled.

_Can he talk to us like that in bed? Have him say 'fuck me, harder' en fran_ _ç_ _ais, chickie!_

Um, hell yes!

"Bella? You're staring at me like I'm a piece of steak," Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, baby. Just when you speak French, I get all gushy," I giggled. "What did you say?"

"I pretty much ordered us some bread, brie, red wine and some chocolate cake," he smirked. "When I speak French, you get gushy? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I want to jump your bones," I snorted. I leaned forward and hissed in his ear, "How do you say 'fuck me,' in French?"

"Me baiser fort," he purred. "Mais, je ne veux pas a la baise vous fort. Je veux que l'adoration et chérit votre corps, Isabella. Je veux vous aimer à jamais. Vous épouser. Faire des bébés avec vous. Je le veux tous avec vous, mon seul amour."

"Okay, my panties spontaneously combusted," I cooed. "What did you say?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he kissed me softly.

"Monsieur, voici votre ordre. Ce sera 37 euros. Apprécier votre repas," the young woman said as she placed a tray in front of us. "Merci!"

"Non, merci, mademoiselle," Edward said as he handed her €50. "Garder le changement."

"Merci, monsieur," she grinned as she left us to eat our meal.

Edward cut the bread and we dug into our meal of the warm baguette and honeyed brie. It was quiet which was a welcome change from our time in the house. Rose and Emmett had made up from their fight at Fahrenheit and were loud. Plus, I think they broke a bed frame in their excitement. Alice was turning into a little skating Hitler with all of her rules for our costumes.

_God forbid when you get married, Bella. She'll be in control-freak heaven._

Married? Where in the hell did that come from?

_Admit it. You want to be Mrs. Edward Masen. Right?_

I do.

_Heh, 'I do.' Here comes the bride…all dressed in white…_

But does Edward?

_Of course he does. I mean, seriously. Do you not see the way he looks at you? How he cherishes you? Are you really that dense, Swan?_

Perhaps.

"Bella, you are spacing out, love," Edward said as he sipped his wine.

"Sorry, just thinking," I said as I wiped my lips. Edward's cell phone rang from its spot on the table. I jumped out of my seat and nearly fell on my ass on the cobble stone.

"Jesus, Bell. Relax," Edward chuckled. He checked his phone. "It's Jared. I'm going to put it on speaker, okay?"

"Kay," I said as I righted myself in the chair.

"Hello?" Edward said as he placed the phone in between us.

"Edward? It's me! Jared," he announced. "How's Nice? Is it nice?"

"Ugh, not you too," I groaned.

"Edward told me to say it," Jared chortled. "Seriously, though. How is it?"

"It's beautiful, little man. Bella and I are sitting in an outdoor café, sharing a baguette and drinking some delicious red wine."

"Cool!" Jared said excitedly.

"Okay, Jared. I need to know. How did you do?" I pleaded. "I've been asking Edward if you've called every five minutes and I'm waiting with baited breath."

"I won!" Jared whooped.

"You did?" Edward smiled. "What happened? Tell us everything." Jared described the whole competition from his warm up skate to his final bow after he had received the gold medal. The excitement in his voice was evident as he shared everything that had happened the night previous. "Little man, when we get back, Bella and I are going to take you out for dinner to congratulate you in your win."

"Sweet! Can I pick where we go?" Jared asked.

"Sure, Jared," I replied.

"Cool! Look, I've got to go. Liam is packing to head out to Nice in a few hours but he wanted me to call using his phone since he has an international plan. I'll let you know where I want to go for dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good, Jared," Edward smiled.

"Oh, and Liam wanted me to tell you that Charlie is flying over with him," Jared explained.

"What?" I squeaked. "How is that possible? Jared, can we talk to Liam?"

"Sure, Bella," Jared said as he yelled for Liam.

"Bella, before you freak out," Liam cajoled, "Charlie wanted to fly out with me. He switched his shifts so he could be there for the entire competition. He approached me and I just made it happen. So, if you want to yell at someone, yell at me."

"My dad cannot afford the tickets," I pouted.

"It's an early Father's Day present," Edward smirked.

"Bella, love, as much as I would love to argue with you on this, I've got to go. The limo is going to be here in a few minutes and I still don't have any knickers in my luggage," Liam bellowed.

"Ew, Liam," Edward said, scrunching his nose. "Go. Pack your underwear, you wanker."

"Toodles!" he sang as he ended the call.

"You knew this?" I asked.

"Liam said that Charlie called him so he could surprise you at your final competition. However, he didn't want to get your hopes up if he couldn't swing it financially, couldn't get a passport or if he couldn't get the shifts off. Anyhow, Liam said that Charlie had gotten the time off but the cost was too great. I called him and said that I needed to get him a Father's Present, since he is the father of the woman of my dreams…"

"Edward," I glowered.

"He accepted it. However, he said that I needed to go fishing with him before my medical school studies became too much," Edward snickered. "I agreed and Charlie has first class tickets to Nice. Isn't that nice?"

"Don't make me throttle you, Edward Anthony Masen," I said, glaring at him playfully.

"You love me. Admit it," Edward said as he popped in a piece of bread.

"I do love you, but I could have paid for my dad's tickets," I pouted.

"He wanted to surprise you. Which he did, didn't he?" Edward said as he took my hand in his.

"He did," I sighed. "I guess I can't be too upset. My daddy is going to come see me skate in the World Competition. He's never been able to come before. Lack of passport and busy work schedule kind of hindered that. Speaking of passports?"

"He applied for one around Christmas, about the time you were waffling back and forth about retiring. He paid the extra money to get it rushed and I guess it worked," Edward shrugged.

"How do you know all this? Are you my dad BFF's?"

"We're like this," Edward chuckled, twining his fingers together. "Two peas in a pod."

"At least he likes you," I smiled.

"He more than likes me. He loves me," Edward said with his crooked grin. As he was talking to me, the waitress delivered a massive piece of chocolate cake. "Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle."

"De rien," she replied and scuttled off.

Edward handed me a fork and we dug into the moist, delicious cake. It was amazing and just what the doctor ordered. Okay, not really. I know that Jasper would probably kick my ass for eating such a high calorie treat so close to a major competition, but we needed this. The madness was starting tomorrow. Well, for us it was starting. We will receive our position in the performance order. The short program was taking place in two days. In addition to that, we were going to have our final practice on the ice before the short program tomorrow. It was the only time we'd get in the venue prior to the actual performance.

We finished our cake and Edward pulled me into his lap as we sipped the rest of our wine. I was tired and beginning to doze in Edward's arms. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to the rental car: an Aston Martin Vanquish. I thought he was being lavish but he insisted that it was an amazing car. He drove us back to the mansion. Once there, we showered together, making love against the tiles before crawling into bed.

The next day dawned early with Carlisle bounding into bedroom. Edward was slightly hung-over from the wine we had drunk the night previous. He excitedly told us that we were in the final group to perform in the short program. I was excited while Edward was as thrilled as his half-awake brain would allow him to be. Once Carlisle left, I got up and dressed for our practice while Edward collapsed back on the bed, throwing his arm over eyes. I felt for the poor guy. He was bigger than me but drinking three-quarters of a two liter bottle of wine will kick you on your ass. I got Edward a liter of water, a cup of coffee and three ibuprofen. He eagerly took the pills with the entire bottle of water before he turned to the coffee. With a kiss to my cheek, he padded to the bathroom to shower and wake up.

As I waited for Edward, I checked my skate bag for all of my necessities for our run-through today. Maggie, Edward's former choreographer, was going to be there for another pair of skaters but said she'd watch our short program. In addition to that, we were going to perform our finalized short program with the implemented changes that Carlisle and Rose had suggested prior to our departure from Seattle.

Edward came down a few minutes later and he looked better. His green eyes sparkled and he wasn't so pale. We drove to the arena in the SUV that Carlisle had rented while we were here and went onto the ice. Our credentials were hanging from our necks until we got onto the ice. The practice was amazing and Maggie was in awe of our short program. She couldn't say much since she was there for another pair but you could tell that she was over the moon with what we had done. She said that she couldn't wait to see the finished product, complete with hair, costumes and makeup, tomorrow.

After our run through, Edward and I were treated to a spa treatment from our friends to relax us prior to our final short program as a couple. We got a massage. Then, Edward was going to get a hot stone massage while I got some female pampering of a pedicure, manicure, and a full body wax. Then, we'd come back together and get a haircut plus a blow out for me. Three hours later, we walked out of the spa, relaxed and blissed out. Okay, I wasn't so blissed out. My girlie bits were barking at me for being waxed.

Once we got home, our friends and family had cooked us a gourmet meal. Each of them made their best dishes to wish us luck prior to our skate. We then watched videos of some of our worst skates as a laugh. My favorite was where Edward was in a skin-tight electric blue unitard with his twigs and berries on prominent display. He was so many different shades of red as we watched him skate with Tanya in a matching dress that did not flatter her at all.

Edward's favorite was from my bling phase. My costume had so many damn sparkles and my hair was easily three times its size. Jacob and I were skating in an exhibition to 'Dancing Queen.' He wore a white leisure suit with a shirt unbuttoned to his navel. My dress was white sparkles that was absolutely blinding. The routine was a lot of fun but the costumes detracted from the elements.

Once our trip down memory lane was over, Carlisle opened a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass. "Now, Edward and Bella, this is something that I don't normally do but I feel that it's important. I want you to know today, tonight, that no matter what the outcome of the competition is, I'm so incredibly proud of you. You are both gold medal winners in my eyes and I'm honored to be your coach. Cheers!" He sipped his champagne and turned to Esme who was seated to his right.

"Okay, my goal is to not cry," she said as tears gathered in hazel eyes. "Alright, I'm fine now. My baby boy, I'm so amazed at what a wonderful man you've become. You are so much like your dad: compassionate, loving, generous, smart, and so wonderful. Every day I see another quality that is so akin to your father's. I know that leaving this sport is something that you were torn in deciding but you must know that Edward Senior would be so proud of you and your accomplishments, both on and off the ice. And Bella, I can't imagine a more wonderful partner for my sweet boy. You are his perfect partner, strong, graceful and so incredibly beautiful. It's sad that the sport is losing you after this competition, but you have inspired so many little girls in becoming ice skaters. And hopefully, I'll get to call you my daughter. Nudge, nudge, hint, hint, Edward Anthony…"

"Ma," Edward grumbled. "No pushing."

"Sorry, sorry," she chuckled. "Anyhow, like Carlisle said, no matter what happens, you are both winners in my book and I am so proud of you both. I love you. Both of you. Alice?"

"Yay! My turn," she squealed. "I'm not going to be sappy like these two. I'm going to keep mine short and to the point. Kick some ass and don't ruin my costumes. Mazel tov!"

"Oh, Wee One," Edward snickered.

"I'm serious. Don't ruin my costumes," Alice said as she sipped her champagne. "Jas?"

"I'm going to be more of the voice of reason. Tomorrow, you're both going to be feeling a lot of adrenalin. It will mask any discomfort or pain that you might feel. Be mindful of your bodies and how they feel. Especially you, Bella. Your hips and back are the strongest they have been in a long time, but you still significant damage there. Trust your partner. Trust yourself and have fun."

I smiled and nuzzled into Edward's side. He kissed my forehead as Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, since the Wee One stole what I was going to say..."

"What? Not ruining the costumes?" Alice chirped.

"No. Kicking ass," Emmett snorted. "I'll just say that no matter what, I love you both. Wow them with your mad skillz on the ice and with that throw triple axel. Oh, and kick ass."

"Ditto," Rose said as she raised her glass. Emmett quirked a brow. "What? You know I'm not a wordy bitch."

"Oh, Rose," I laughed. "I hear you, sweetie."

"Good," Rose said as she chugged down her drink.

"Do you want to say anything, love?" Edward asked.

"You are much more eloquent than me," I said. "You've got the accent working for you, baby. It's all you."

"Okay, then," Edward chuckled. "Since I'm the voice, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your guidance, patience and assistance while we prepared for these two competitions. The two biggest competitions in our careers. I firmly believe, I'm certain that Bella thinks the same way, that without you, we wouldn't have reached the level where we are at now. When we started, I was in a dark place with having just lost my ex girlfriend, ex-partner and my dad but since working with you and with you, Bella, I've acquired a strong family. I'm so blessed to say that. I love each of you."

"Even me?" Emmett asked.

"Even you," Edward laughed. "You all have quirks and nuances that bring out the best in our skating and in our personalities. Carlisle, you are the father figure for our motley crew of hooligans. Mom, you're the compassion and love that we all so desperately crave. Alice, you are energy and excitement. Jasper, you are the calm and voice of reason. Emmett, you are the protector and comic relief."

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett bellowed.

"Language, Emmett," Esme snickered.

"Sorry, Mama Masen," he said.

"Rose, you are the strength and confidence. Plus you keep Emmett in line."

Rose smacked Emmett's arm to emphasize that last statement. He scowled at her but pulled her snugly to his side, kissing her cheek.

"Bella, in all of this, I've gained so much but the biggest thing I've gained is you. You're my best friend, my partner on and off the ice, my girlfriend, my lover and so much more. When this is over, I'm going to miss being on the ice with you but I'll treasure each moment that we had during this past year. I love you, beautiful. So much."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered as I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his. "On the ice tomorrow, none of the judges matter. It's just you and me."

"Just you and me," he murmured back.

**A/N: I'm ending it there. This chapter took on a life of its own but that seems like a great place to stop. I was hoping to get through the short program but with their little confessions, this was the logical place to stop. Anyhow, up next will be the actual competition. Check out my blog for picture teasers of the mansion that they are staying at in addition to the café where they had their baguette and wine. Finally, come hang out in my Facebook group. We're fun. We share a lot of Rob porn. You know you wanna…Link is in my profile. Laters!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Mais, je ne veux pas a la baise vous fort. Je veux que l'adoration et chérit votre corps, Isabella. Je veux vous aimer à jamais. Vous épouser. Faire des bébés avec vous. Je le veux tous avec vous, mon seul amour. -** _**But, I don't want to fuck you hard. I want worship and cherish your body, Isabella. I want to love you forever. Marry you. Make babies with you. I want it all with you, my only love.** _


	32. World's and Connections

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that’s lame…). It’s about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: World’s and Connections**

**EPOV**

“Edward, man, are you ready?” Emmett asked as we were loading up the SUV with our gear. It was the afternoon of the short program. We were preparing for our final short program as skaters.

I was nervous as hell.

“My mind says yes, but I’m a wreck, Em,” I chuckled. “But, I need to keep it cool since Bella is a jittery mess.”

“Yeah, she is. Jesus, she’s worse than Alice today,” Emmett shuddered. “Barking orders, running around, talking a mile a minute. Dude, seriously, fuck her tonight.”

“Can you be more crude?” I asked, arching a brow. “Fuck her? We do not fuck.”

“Riiiiiiiiight,” Emmett snorted. “I heard you guys the third night we were here. It’s always the quiet ones. Bella’s quite the screamer.”

“Emmett, if you value your manhood, you’d shut up. My toe picks are this close becoming intimately acquainted with your ball sack,” I spat. “Besides, we’re quiet as church mice compared to you and Rosalie.” Emmett blushed and thankfully shut up. Bella had breezed down and plopped down her skate bag. Her hair was pinned up and curled away from her face. Her makeup was soft and subtle, with some smokiness to her eyes. “You have everything, love?”

“I hope so,” she said. She bit her lip. “God, I’m so nervous, Edward. Look!”

She held up her hands and they were obviously shaking. I cupped her hand and drew to my chest, placing it over my heart. With my other hand, I cupped her chin and stared into her anxious chocolate orbs. “Breathe, my love. It’s you and me. Nothing matters. We’re skating for us. Feel my heart?” She nodded, pressing deeper into my chest. “It’s smooth, steady and beats just for you, beautiful girl. Just you and me.”

“Just you and me,” she repeated, staring into my eyes. She breathed deeply and visibly relaxed, melting against my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. “I swear, you’re the nerves whisperer. Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome, Bell,” I laughed. “I’m not going to lie but I’m a bit nervous too. But, I keep remembering that we’re not skating for gold. It’s our time on the ice that I’m enjoying. I love you, Bell.”

“I love you, too, Brit,” she giggled, kissing my shirt above my heart.

“Come on, kids. We have to get going,” Carlisle said.

“Yeah, lovebirds,” Liam teased. “No making out on the ice.”

“Oh shut it,” I growled as we scrambled into the car. Carlisle and Charlie were in the front seat. Liam, Alice and my mom were in the middle seat while Bella and I were in the very back. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were following in the other rental car. Not my Vanquish. The little Mini Cooper.

The drive to the arena was quiet as Carlisle sped along the highway. Bella was leaning against my chest, listening to my heart beat and murmuring our phrase, ‘just you and me’ over and over again. I was gently caressing her back as I watched the French countryside morph into the bustling city of Nice. Carlisle eventually pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the arena and we walked into the athlete’s entrance with our credentials hanging around her necks.

 Inside, Bella and I were subjected to a random drug test which we were both cleared. But, that caused Bella to panic a bit. I calmed her down and explained that it was random. Plus, we were not taking any medications that were banned by the skating federation. She was worried that her birth control would register and they would give us grief about that. Rose told her to snap out of it. She eventually did when the official said we were fine.

We stretched out after receiving our results with the assistance of Emmett and Jasper. Once our bodies were sufficiently warmed up, we put on our skates for a half-hour warm up on the ice with all of the competitors. It wasn’t anything where we could skate full out, but it was enough to get a feel for the ice and mentally prepare for the upcoming competition.

James and Victoria were walking up to the ice as we were exiting our dressing room. Victoria rolled her eyes as she passed us but James turned to look at Bella and me. I held her protectively to my side. “Guys, I just want to say that I hope you go all the way. And that you’re both amazing skaters,” James said quietly. “I know we’re not going to win but I hope that you do.”

“Um, thank you, James,” Bella said, shock coloring her tone. “I hope that you do well.”

“Highly unlikely. Vic hates me right now and we’re just not meshing. We’re both shopping for new partners,” he shrugged. “Anyhow, break a leg.” He ambled off and we both stood there, gaping at his retreating form like a pair of cod.

“Did that really happen?” I asked.

“Yes. Yes, it did,” Bella replied shaking her head. “Come on. Let’s get our warm up skate over with and changed into our costumes.” We walked up to the rink and stepped onto the ice. Our warm up consisted of some laps around the ice and some easy lifts. The ice seemed smooth and honestly a little fast, for my taste. We’d have to take it easy when we were up for our short program.

The warm up went by quickly and soon we were ushered into our dressing room. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Esme and Liam headed up to their seats while Alice helped Bella into her dress and Carlisle sat around, reading a book. I changed into my costume and attempted to tame my crazy hair. A few moments later, Alice was finished with Bella. She skipped over to me. “Good luck, Brit,” she whispered before she kissed my cheek. Carlisle handed her ticket and Alice left the dressing room. Bella came out in her purple costume, holding her skates. She looked so incredibly beautiful. 

But the nerves had obviously returned. Her curled brown hair was shaking and she was biting her lip. I got up and took her skates from her hands. I picked her up. “Edward, put me down,” she hissed.

I glared at her, arching a brow and brought her back into back room where Alice had changed her. Shutting the door, I sat down on the hard plastic chair. “Talk to me, love,” I whispered.

“Edward, I know that we’re skating for ‘us,’ but I can’t help but think that this is the last time I’ll be preparing for a short program,” she replied, a lone tear falling down her cheek. “It seems stupid. I’ve made this decision, but I can’t help but be sad.”

“Bell, your entire laugh has been skating. I’d be worried if you weren’t sad,” I said as I wiped her tear away. “I’m sad, too. I’m embarking on a journey that I had long thought that I wasn’t going to do. Becoming a doctor. Plus, I’m starting late. I’m scared as hell, but I know that with your love and support, I’ll be able to do it.”

“But you have a plan. I don’t. Once we’re done, I’ve got no idea what I’m going to do. Coach? Go back to school?” she cried. “I have a degree in literature…but…”

“But, nothing. Bella, now is not the time to worry about this,” I soothed. “We’ll cross that bridge after we compete. Focus on skating the best we can and enjoying our time on the ice.” My hand snaked up and massaged her neck. “We’ll figure out your future later, baby. But we’ll do it together.”

She bit her lip and nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. I gently pushed her forehead to mine and held her flush to my chest. Her fingers were playing with my hair as I rubbed circles on her back. “How did you get to be so smart, Brit?” she chuckled.

“It’s a gift,” I quipped, gently kissing her lips. “You’re not alone in this, Bella. I’m with you. I’m your partner on and off the ice.”

“Okay,” she sighed. Bella closed her eyes briefly but when they opened, the confidence shone through. “Future later. Skate now and kick some epic ass.”

“There’s my girl,” I laughed, holding her tightly. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she mumbled into my shoulder. “Thank you for being my partner, my best friend and everything I could ever hope for in a boyfriend.”

 _Fiancé. Husband. Soul mate._ “I’m never letting you go, Bella,” I whispered, squeezing her tighter.

“Guys,” Carlisle called through the door. “It’s time. Your warm up is starting in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Carlisle,” I shouted back. I gently picked up Bella and sat her on the chair. I swiped one of her skates. Carefully, I tied the skate to her foot as she watched me with rapt attention. I repeated the action with the other foot before looking up at her. She was crying. Again. “No more tears.”

“You are just to fucking perfect,” she blubbered.

“Because I put on your skates?” I chuckled, helping her up.

“You’re the only one I’d trust to put on my skates, besides myself,” she said, wrapping her arms around me. “Not too tight or too loose. Just right. Perfect. Like you.”

I kissed her head and guided her out of the room. Carlisle smiled as we walked past him. Together, we went up to the ice and waited for the final pair to finish their routine. It was some pair from Argentina and they were not very good. The music was interesting but their choreography was all over the place and their jumps were sloppy. At the end of the routine, they received mediocre applause and they bowed.

One of the officials chattered off in French that we needed to wait until they were off the ice before we could head out for six minute warm up. I quickly translated for Bella since she was not fluent in French like me. In our group, we had Demetri and Heidi Volturi, along with Austin Wheier and Chelsea Buckingham, who we knew. The two other pairs were lesser known skaters. Stefan Romani and Marietta Stanislov were from the Czech Republic and Maria Gutierrez and Luis Espinosa were from Spain.

The Argentinean couple skated off the ice to the kiss and cry while the junior skaters picked up the stuffed animals and flowers that were littered on the ice. The official said that after our warm up, the Zamboni was going to put a fresh coat of water to smooth out the ice. With a curt nod, the official opened the gate and we all scrambled out onto the ice. It was at that point that I saw the leader board. A Russian pair, Ivan and Irena Borislovski were in first place with an insane total for their short program. James and Victoria were in second and a Chinese pair were in third.

We had our work cut out for us.

As we skated around the rink, I noticed that Bella had not looked up at the leader board. She was focused on the task at hand which was performing our short program to the best of our ability. During the six minutes of warm up, we reviewed the subtle changes we made to the short program and talked through the rest of the program. The announcer indicated that the warm up was done and all of us skated off the ice. Bella and I were going second in the final group. Heidi and Demetri were going last.

Carlisle walked us to a quiet corner of the arena and we prayed. Afterward, I pulled Bella into my arms and we embraced each other as we waited for the ice to be cleared and the first pair to go, which was Maria and Luis. They skated well to several selections from the movie, _Water For Elephants_. However, Maria fell in her throw jump and Luis was out of sync with their combination spins.

While Maria and Luis’s scores were read off, Bella and I were ushered on the ice. Carlisle took Bella’s hands while I stood behind her with my arms around her waist. “You two are strong and you’ve got this piece under your skin. Love each other on the ice. Pour the overwhelming love into your skating, okay?” Carlisle urged.

“Thank you, Carlisle,” Bella murmured, kissing his cheek.

“We appreciate everything you’ve done with us, Carlisle,” I said, smiling crookedly.

“Kick some ass,” Carlisle snickered as he squeezed our hands.

“Introduire, représenter les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, sous la tutelle de Carlisle Cullen, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen!” announced the emcee. “Introducing, representing the United States of America, under the tutelage of Carlisle Cullen, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen!”

I laced my fingers with Bella’s and we skated around the rink. With a squeeze, we released our hands and took our opening positions. “Just you and me,” I whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she murmured back. With a wink, she held her arms in the first pose and I took my opening position. The soothing strains of my composition filled the rink and it was like the world fell away. Bella and I were skating in a dream, for no one but each other. Making love on the ice with an angel’s kiss. Each tender caress of our hands.

It felt like were skating on air. Nothing went wrong in our short program. Each jump was solid. Our lifts were flawless and the love we had for each other emanated from our pores. I couldn’t have prayed for a more perfect short program. At the end of it, I was holding Bella in my arms, cupping her face with one hand and holding her flush to my body with the other. “Just you and me,” she smiled. I grinned in return and kissed her pillow soft lips as I righted her. Spinning her away from my body, we took our bows. The cheers were deafening.

“Look, Edward,” Bella chuckled. She nodded to where our families were sitting. They had painted a sheet and it said: “Bella and Edward – Going all the way on the ice!”

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks that was Emmett’s idea,” I laughed as we skated to the kiss and cry.

“Or Alice’s,” Bella shrugged. We got to the kiss and cry, waving to the crowd who was still cheering. Austin and Chelsea were waiting to skate and they looked very green.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the scores for Isabella Swan and Edward Masen…” the announcer said in French. We watched the screen in front of us and our scores were displayed.

“Oh my God,” Bella squealed when she saw the total. We were ahead of the Russian pair by nearly seven full points. Bella and I hugged each other. She eagerly kissed my lips as she held me close, twining her fingers into my sweat-dampened hair. We stood up and waved at the crowd one more time before heading back down to our dressing room. As we did, we were barraged with interviews from ESPN and SKYY from England. We stood together, answering the questions quietly and respectfully. However, when they became more personal, regarding our relationship, we scooted away and continued are journey to the dressing room.

Carlisle said that he’d check on our family while we changed in the dressing room. Well, we kind of changed in the dressing room.

_Shut up. You did the dirty in the dressing room. In front of the damn mirror._

*Hangs head in shame.*

_No, shame, my boy. I’d tap that if I was you, too. Oh, wait. I am. HA! HA! HA!_

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

Afterward, Bella and I left the arena with our friends and family. We drove to the café and shared several large loaves of bread, honeyed brie, and four bottles of red wine. We were solidly in first place with Heidi and Demetri in second and Ivan and Irina in third.

We finished our dinner and headed back to the house. Bella was tired, exhausted really. She told me after our naked fun time in the dressing room that she was up at three in the morning. I arched a brow. She just yawned. I gently pushed her toward our bedroom which she did not argue.

Once she was in our bedroom, I darted to where Charlie and Carlisle were sitting. They were continuing their wine-fest in the courtyard of the house, smoking some cigars. “Hey, Edward,” Charlie smiled. “Want one?”

“No, thank you,” I said. “I’m competing.”

“A cigar will not hurt you,” Carlisle urged.

 I shook my head and sipped my water. “So, Carlisle, I need your help.”

“Should I be afraid?” Carlisle snickered.

“No,” I replied, rolling my eyes. “Look, I want to ask Bella to marry me.”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Shouldn’t you be asking Charlie for his permission, first?” Carlisle asked, furrowing his brow.

“He already did,” Charlie said as he puffed on his cigar.

“And, you approve of this young man?” Carlisle teased.

“He’s alright. But if he hurts her, I’ll shoot his lily white ass,” Charlie snorted. “You hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” I chuckled. “So, Carlisle, back to helping me…”

“What do you want, Edward?”

“I want to propose to Bella after we have our final skate. Hopefully, right on the podium,” I said, biting my lip. “But, I can’t really keep the ring on me.”

“Do you have it?” Carlisle asked. I nodded and reached into the pocket of my skate bag that I had carried out with me, producing the robin’s egg blue box that held Bella’s engagement ring. Carlisle opened the box and blew out a low whistle. “This is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. She deserves the best and the most perfect, gorgeous ring. Though this pales in comparison,” I said, blushing slightly.

“Suck up,” Charlie bellowed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and looked back up at me, “What do you want me to do?”

“On the day we have our long program, I want you to keep this on you. At the medal ceremony…” I began.

“I get it,” Carlisle smiled. “Consider it done. Now, you must be tired. Go upstairs and rest. Tomorrow will be spent watching the tapes and the afternoon will be on the ice at this rink. Good night, Edward.”

I grabbed my skates and jogged up the stairs. Bella was snoring lightly in our bedroom, mumbling random things. “Baguettes…fromage…green…skates…Edward…my Edward,” she sighed.

“My Bella,” I said as I kissed her forehead. She buried her nose into my pillow and burrowed deeper into the covers. “Love you, beautiful.”

“Love you, more,” she mumbled. I laughed lightly as I went to take a quick shower, washing the sweat, grime and evidence of our love making off my body. Towel drying my body, I crawled into bed, next to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. She nestled closer to me, lacing her fingers with mine. “My Edward…”

xx FE xx

The next day started late. Carlisle insisted that we get some extra sleep since we had a stressful night before with the short program. After our lie-in and a filling breakfast, we drove to the rink where we had been practicing. Carlisle had obtained a copy of the recording of our short program. Before our practice, we watched it. Bella was sitting in my lap as we watched the dreamy short program.

I knew we had done extraordinarily well, but seeing it on tape, was surreal. We were not TWO people on the ice, but one, moving in sync, anticipating each move. Loving each other on the ice with all the grace and beauty that figure skating entailed.

“Wow,” Bella murmured, “That’s what we looked like?”

“Yes,” Carlisle said as he turned off the television. “I honestly don’t have any notes for you. What you and Edward did last night was nothing short of perfection. It was like the world didn’t exist. You were both skating for the enjoyment of skating, loving each other on the ice. I’m certain that performance will go down in history as the epitome of perfection for future pairs skaters.”

“What about tomorrow?” I asked.

“Tomorrow should be much more intense. Your short program was love making in its most elegant form. Tomorrow, you’re skating should be much more intense, raw, passionate, rough and you need to ‘fuck’ each other,” Carlisle blushed. “I saw a bit of that at Nationals. But, you need more here on the world stage. Now, we’re going to run your long program twice. Emmett and Liam have set up cameras around the rink. Our friends and family will be running them. The first time you skate, just skate it. Do the movements. We’ll watch, take notes and break for lunch. After we eat, then you’re going to perform it full out, fucking each other on the ice. All of your aggression, passion, and raw emotion poured onto the rink. The only thing that I ask you to do is not complete the throw triple axel. Double it. I do not want you hurting tomorrow, Bella. Okay?”

We both nodded and went to put on our skates. Bella was wearing an asymmetrical red dress. I decided to go against my usual black and match her. My skate pants were black with a red v-neck shirt. Following Carlisle’s instructions, we just skated to the music of our long program. No fire. No passion. Just choreographed movements on the ice. It wasn’t at all fun but, it’s what our coach wanted us to do.

Carlisle, Liam and my mom gave us notes on what they saw while Emmett was working on editing the video so we could watch it after our lunch. The overall theme was that because there was no connection between us, the performance fell flat. We were not a team, but two individuals on the ice. Technically our routine was solid. The rest sucked.

Before we broke for lunch, my mom donned her skates and worked with Bella and I. Now, she wasn’t as knowledgeable as Carlisle or Liam, but she had been a successful show skater for many years. My mom was concerned about our holds during our death spirals and wanted to improve them. Talk about weird in skating with your mother, holding her in a death spiral.

“Edward, I may be old, but I’m not fragile. I can feel you holding back,” she said as I righted her. She was a little taller than Bella and heavier by at least twenty pounds. “I won’t break.”

“I’m just adjusting for the height and weight difference, Mom. Bella’s shorter and weighs less,” I said.

“Are you calling me fat?” she teased.

“No. You’re in fabulous shape, but you’re taller than my girlfriend,” I chuckled.

“How was your grip on my hand, Edward?” she asked, wrapping her fingers around my wrist.

“It felt solid, but it’s weird spinning you and not Bella.”

“Oh, get over it, Brit,” Bella laughed. I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her. She turned around, flipping her skirt up, wiggling her ass.

“Later, baby,” I guffawed. I practiced the new hand hold with my mom twice before I tried it with Bella. It did feel more secure and I was much more confident with Bella then I was with my mom. Then again, I think it had a lot to do with the fact that I felt like I was going to hurt my mom, whereas with Bella, I had that established skating relationship with her.

We finished our lesson with Esme and then decided to get something to eat. We ate a small bistro around the corner from the rink, enjoying several delicacies. Lunch flew by and we walked back to the rink once Emmett texted back that the video was edited. Settling into our seats after the short walk back to the tiny arena, we watched the video of our morning run-through of our Carmina routine. The light between us was non-existent and it was honestly boring to watch.

“Now, I know that you are wondering why I had you guys do this,” Carlisle said.

“Yeah. We just had an awesome performance yesterday and seeing this is incredibly disheartening,” Bella spat, pointing to the television screen. “We’re better than this.”

“Are you pissed?” Liam asked.

“Yes!” we both responded.

“Good. Now skate it,” Carlisle said. “Show us what really want that routine to look like.”

Bella and I shared a look and nodded firmly. Our friends and family went to their respective cameras while put our skates back on. Once on the ice, Bella glared at me. “This is dirty. This is raw. Fuck me, Edward.”

I growled lowly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Separating, I returned her glare, holding my opening position. The music started and the energy crackled between us. The second run-through was much more powerful than the first, despite a stumble on my part after our side by side double axels, triple toe loop combination. The music ended. Bella and I were in our final pose, breathing heavily.

“Okay, you’re done,” Carlisle yelled from the side of the rink. “Emmett will work with you, Edward and Jasper will stretch out Bella once we get back to the house. Then, it’s early to bed for both of you.”

Lacing our fingers together, we skated to the edge of the rink. Quietly, we removed our skates and piled into the SUV. The drive was silent, save for some Euro-pop being played on the radio. Bella was rubbing her hip with her hand, indicating that she was in pain. I reached around her and gently massaged her hip. She sighed and leaned against me while I worked out the kinks in her body. Well, as best as I could in the confines the car.

At the house, Esme scampered to the kitchen while Bella and I were separated for our respective ‘cool-down’ massages. An hour later, I was the consistency of a limp noodle and freshly showered. I was sitting in my bedroom that I shared with Bella, reading one of my text books for my classes that I was taking online.

She walked in a few minutes later with an icepack attached to her hip. She was limping slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I just tweaked it,” she said as she sat down stiffly on the bed. “I have to keep this on for another ten minutes then shower. Emmett will loosen me up after that.”

“What was it? Did I hurt you?” I asked, scrambling off the bed, kneeling in front of her.

“No. It’s that adrenaline thing that Jasper mentioned. I pushed myself too far yesterday and now today, it caught up with me,” she said. “I’ll be fine. Jasper gave me some electro-stimulation and it’s already feeling a hundred times better.”

“You need to take it easy tonight after your session with Emmett. I’m at your beckoned call. Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you, love,” I said as I took her face in my hands. She huffed a sigh, obviously hating the fact that she was not infallible. With a soft nod, she looked at me. Her eyes shone with tears. “Oh, baby.”

Her face crumbled and she fell into my arms on the floor. She sobbed, clutching my shirt. I didn’t talk. I just held her tightly against my chest, loving her with all of my body and heart. Charlie must have heard her crying as he stuck his head into our room. When he saw me cradling his daughter in my arms, he smiled softly, giving me his obvious approval.

We sat on the floor until Bella’s ice started leaking. Without a word, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I removed the ice, tossing it into the sink. I turned on the water in the whirlpool tub, filling it with bath salts and bubbles.  She was still teary eyed as I removed her clothes, kissing her softly when I removed another article of clothing. When I got to her panties, I kneeled before her and kissed her hips, praying silently that she would be okay for the competition tomorrow. Her tears flowed down her cheeks unabated as I removed her underwear. With one more kiss to her injured hip, I stood up and removed my clothes as well. Picking her up again, I held her against my naked chest. Her small hand pressed above my heart as she stared into my eyes.

Gingerly, I placed her into the now full bathtub before climbing in after her. She curled against my chest, listening to my heart. I just hummed quietly, keeping my lips against her skin as she cried. The bubbles had long since evaporated and the water was cool. “Thank you, Edward,” she whispered.

“Why are you thanking me?” I asked. “I’m loving you. I’ll always love you.”

“You do unconditionally. You always know what I need, what I want,” she replied. She then shivered against me.

“Come on, love. I’m turning into a prune and you’re teeth are chattering,” I chuckled. She nodded and scooted away from me. I got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my waist. I put a separate towel on the counter before picking Bella up from the tub. She squeaked and grabbed around my neck. “I won’t drop you, baby.”

“I know,” she said, smiling. “I trust you, Edward.”

I placed her on the counter and dried her off with care. “What do you want to wear?”

“One of your shirts,” she said after thinking for a few moments. “And my yoga pants.”

“Don’t move, “ I said as I kissed her nose. Her face wrinkled as she giggled. I darted into the bedroom, swiping a blue v-neck shirt for Bella along with her black yoga pants and a pair of panties. I also grabbed a pair of fresh boxer briefs for me, deciding to dress in my clothes from prior to our bath. I’d only worn them for fifteen minutes before my second spin in the bathroom. I pulled on the boxer briefs and padded back to the bathroom, carrying Bella’s clothes.

She was still sitting on the counter, dangling her feet innocently. I watched her. She was truly a vision of beauty, even with puffy, red eyes and swollen cheeks from her crying. Her hair shone with a million facets of red, brown, brunette, blonde, honey, and ginger. Her eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate brown; molten pools that connected me to her very soul. Her creamy, alabaster skin was flawless. Bella’s heart-shaped face was so expressive, especially with her pink mouth and perfectly formed eyebrows.

My reverie was broken by Bella’s sweet voice. “You’re staring, Brit,” she teased. “I must look like a drowned rat with puffy eyes.”

“You’re perfect,” I said as I walked toward her, pulling her closer to me. Her legs were on either side of my hips. “So beautiful, my Isabella.”

She blushed and ducked her head. Another aspect of her that I found entrancing. Cupping her chin with my fingers, I tenderly lifted her face to mine. “You are. For me,” I whispered. “Now, let’s get you dressed and down to Emmett. He’ll probably torture you with his bad French accent.”

“Did he do that with you?” Bella asked.

“Unfortunately,” I deadpanned. With assistance, Bella got dressed and I carried her down the stairs, much to her protests. At least, I carried her on my back as opposed to like a ‘princess’ (her words, not mine) in my arms. Emmett plucked Bella from my back and flopped her over his shoulder. He bellowed evilly as he said that he was going to kick her ass. Her smacks to his back were heard all throughout the house until the door shut to the ‘therapy room’

My mom pulled me into the kitchen and together we finished making dinner. Bella came out of the therapy room, still slightly limping, but walking much stronger than before. Everyone gathered around the large table in the dining room and we had a delicious meal of lasagna, garlic bread sticks and a massive salad.

Everyone pitched in to do the dishes, except for Bella and Esme. Bella was dragged to the massive family room with my mom while we cleaned up the kitchen. We watched a movie as a group. Bella was curled up on my lap, lightly snoozing as we watched some mindless comedy. The movie ended and we all scattered. Emmett picked up Bella from my lap, saying that I needed to rest my arms, and carried her to our room. Emmett placed my sleeping girlfriend… _fiancée…_ on the bed, tucking her under the covers. With a smile, he reminded me that Rose and Alice were going to be banging on the door by eight to begin Bella’s beautification process. I gave a sarcastic fist pump. Emmett snickered as he left the bedroom, closing the door. I locked it behind him, wanting to give Bella as much rest before the Barbie twins attacked her with a curling iron and makeup brush.

As soon as my head in the pillow, Bella snuggled against me. I smiled, hugging her tightly, before my own eyes lost the battle to stay open. My last conscious thought before I drifted into peaceful slumber was that tomorrow, despite our outcome as skaters, I was going to ask Bella to be my wife.

I couldn’t wait.

**A/N: I’m stopping it there. Up next will be the long program for the world competition and *gasp* the proposal. I was playing with the idea of putting the proposal in Edward’s point of view, but decided against it. It’ll be in Bella’s. I’m thinking that we have possibly one, or two more chapters plus and epilogue. It’s getting close the end, folks. I can’t believe it! Anyhow, no pic teasers, unfortunately. But, if you want to check out my blog, the link is in my profile. Also, feel free to come join us in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We have oodles of fun and share tons of stories, Rob porn and yeah, Rob porn…LOL! Hugs!**


	33. Finals and Proposals

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that’s lame…). It’s about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Finals and Proposals**

**BPOV**

“Bella, love, you got to wake up,” Edward cooed against my throat. “It’s a big day today.”

“We’re eloping to Vegas?” I teased.

“Hmmm, tempting,” Edward purred as his lips wrapped around my ear. “Mrs. Edward Masen. Bella Masen…I love the sound of that.”

“You could always take my name,” I giggled, cracking open one eye. “Edward Swan has a nice ring to it.”

Edward’s mouth was pressed into a firm line in mock anger. His emerald eyes were dancing with amusement. “Funny, Swan. Hysterical. Anyhow, the Barbie twins are banging on the door, begging to come in and make you more gorgeous. Though, I like the look you’re rocking now.”

“Edward, I have bed head, morning breath and pillow lines. I’m fucking sexy,” I deadpanned.

“You are,” he growled as he attacked my neck. I giggled and squirmed under his grasp. He rolled us and I was straddling his waist. Edward’s lips met mine and we hungrily kissed each other until a loud bang filled our room. I jumped and wrapped my arms around Edward’s neck. “I’m going to throttle the Wee One and her Amazonian sidekick.”

“Edward, I promise, tonight, we’ll make all of them jealous with the noises we’re making, okay?” I winked.

He whimpered and bit his lip. “Bella! How in the hell am I supposed to skate at the final competition for the World’s with a permanent hard on?”

“Easy. Jerk off in the bathroom, Romeo,” I said as I got off his lap. “Imagine it’s my lips around your rock hard cock, lover.”

“I hate you,” he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at me.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But you are evil, woman,” he grumbled. He looked down at his obvious arousal and sighed. “Come on. I’ve got a date with Rosie Palmer.” He swiped his toiletry bag and darted into the bathroom. I opened the door to our bedroom and sure enough, Wee One and Amazon were standing outside.

“I hope we didn’t interrupt,” Rose giggled.

“You both suck,” I grumbled. Alice grabbed my arms and was led into Alice’s room that had the largest bathroom of the villa we were staying at. I was soon stripped out of my clothes and shoved into the shower. I scoured my body and shaved every inch, save for my poon. I had that waxed prior to the short program and it wasn’t really needing any attention. Still smooth like a baby’s ass.

My shower was done and I padded out into the bedroom in the robe Alice had left for me on the counter. Rose was holding a blow dryer and Alice was armed with her handy-dandy makeup brushes. I plopped down in the chair and for the next two and half hours, I was transformed into Isabella Swan, sex goddess. Yeah, that’s lame but it’s what Alice wanted to call me. I just arched a brow as I stared at her, blinking rapidly at her utter stupidity. Rose rolled her eyes and shoved Alice who stumbled onto her ass.

“Bitch!” Alice giggled. “Why’d you push me?”

“Because you’re a moron, Cullen,” Rose snickered. “Bellarina, I love you, but you are not a sex goddess. Well, not in a traditional sense. You’re sensual. Confident and I can see why Edward can’t keep his hands off you. Now, today on the ice, channel your inner Rosalie, who is a damned sex goddess, and kick all of those asses and win gold!” She tugged on my hand and led me into the bathroom. I was shocked at what I saw. My hair was teased in a sexy low ponytail. My eyes were rimmed with smoky, sultry makeup and my skin was glowing due to the shimmery powder that Alice had used all over my body. “I’d do you.”

“Thanks, Rose,” I said dryly. “I’m glad my allure transcends gender lines. That’s not what I’m trying to accomplish.”

“Still, you look hot,” Alice giggled as she tucked an errant hair into my ponytail. “We have two outfits for you. One is for before and it’s designed for comfort. The outfit for after the competition is for pure sex appeal as  you are going out to eat with Edward after you skate.”

“Where are we going out?”

“Only Edward knows,” Rose smirked. “Let’s get you changed into your clothes. Have you received your order?”

“We go last,” I answered. “Since we’re in first place.”

“What time do the finals start?”

“In about an hour,” I answered. “In four hours, the final group will get ready to skate.”

“So, we have time to eat something before we go?” Alice asked.

“Yep,” I smirked. “Is that okay if I eat since I don’t want to ruin your masterpiece.”

“Of course, Bella. That’s why I have this bag,” Alice giggled, waving her messenger bag, obviously filled with the necessary materials to touch me up if necessary. She smiled and grabbed my costume from her closet, darting out of the room. Rose shook her head and followed her. I dressed in my outfit that they had laid out for me. Padding down the stairs, I noticed a wide buffet of a ton of food before me.

“Wow,” I breathed. “I don’t think Edward could lift me with all this food.”

“Oh hush,” Edward chided as he slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “You’re so tiny. You could eat everything on this buffet and not gain a pound.”

“Well, I’m not going to try and just opt for some eggs and toast,” I said as I began fixing myself something to eat. Breakfast was loud with Emmett’s rendition of some of the French officials. Then, Jasper stepped in, with the help of Alice,  with his imitation of James and Victoria, which was pretty fucking hysterical. Two hours after breakfast started, we piled into the cars and drove to the arena. I was incredibly nervous, despite the fun we had during the morning. Edward must have noticed my nerves as he gently pressed my ear to his chest. Sighing quietly, I listened to the _thump-thump thump-thump_ of his heart.

In the arena, we were led to our dressing room and the official wished us good luck. In French. Unlike the short program, it was only Carlisle, Edward and me in the dressing room. Alice was with our family in the stands. She did, however, hand me her bag of tricks when she got out of the car.

_Oh, goody._

“Okay, I’m not going to bore you with some diatribe on how you need to skate out there,” Carlisle snorted. “You both know what you need to do, right?”

“Recreate porn on the ice,” Edward said with a straight face. I brought my hand up to my lips, biting back giggles that threatened to escape.

“Um,” Carlisle sputtered. “Well…not that exactly…”

I walked over to Edward and straddled his hips. His green eyes widened. “Oh, yes, Edward!” I moaned. “You feel so good!” I swiveled my hips over his lap, giving him a pretty chaste lap dance.

“You like that, baby?” Edward growled.

“Harder,” I begged, looking over my shoulder.

“Okay, enough,” Carlisle said as he turned a bright pink. “I’m thoroughly scarred.”

“So, not porn,” Edward quipped as he turned me in his lap, pressing his now hardened member between my ass cheeks.

“Um, no,” Carlisle chuckled. “Dirty fucking will suffice.”

“So taking it in the ass?” I asked, arching a brow.

“I’m going to shut up now,” Carlisle said as he ran his hand over his face. “Who are you and what have you done with my innocent, sweet Isabella?”

“She’s long gone, Carlisle,” I snorted.

“Can I continue?” Carlisle asked, heaving a sigh.

“Yes,” Edward and I laughed.

“Okay, back to what I was saying, you know what you need to do. Forget the audience and just skate for each other. The medals don’t matter. Nor do the crowd. And it doesn’t matter if you don’t win. I’m proud of both of you. Even though you have the combined mental age of a four year old.”

“You love us,” Edward smirked.

“I do. And I’m going to miss working with both of you. Out of all of my skaters, you’re my favorites,” Carlisle murmured. “I just pray that you will both find happiness outside of skating. I love you both like you were my own children. Bella, I’ve worked with you for years and the growth that I’ve seen in you is nothing short of amazing. This sport will sorely miss you once you’ve retired. Edward, we may have only had a short relationship as skater and coach, but you are the most genuine, loving and talented male skaters I’ve ever known. You’re going to make a wonderful doctor.”

“Carlisle,” I sniffled.

“Aw, shit. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said as he handed me a handkerchief. “Now, I’m going to let you stretch out and then get ready in about fifteen minutes. Bella, Alice said that Edward can tie your corset for your costume. He’ll know what to do?”

“Do you?”

“I can figure it out,” Edward shrugged. “It’s a corset, not rocket science.”

“I do not want to have a wardrobe malfunction on the arena in Nice, Masen,” I snarked. “No one sees these puppies but you, got it?”

“I got it, love,” he snickered. Edward leaned down and kissed my nose while Carlisle got up to leave our dressing room. Once he left, Edward helped me to the floor and we stretched out. Well, stretched me out. My hip was still pretty tight from yesterday and I needed some assistance in getting in and out of certain moves. With a tender touch, Edward manipulated my legs and hips like Jasper would, feeling and listening for any crunching of my bones. Edward would be a great doctor. I can see that with the care he was taking while he stretched me out.

I was the consistency of a rubber band when Edward was done with me. He kissed me softly before he handed me my costume. I darted into the back room and slid on my tights. After that, I put on my dress and walked out into the main room. Edward had already changed into his costume and was adjusting his hair with some of the gel that Alice had left in her messenger bag. “Okay, I need your help, Brit.”

“Start at the top, right?” Edward asked as he took the ribbon that I was holding in my hand. I nodded and Edward started lacing my costume up while I held it over my breasts. He tied my costume just like Alice did for the finals at Nationals. He pressed a soft kiss to my neck. “All good. I even double knotted it so you won’t flash the pervy French judges.”

“No, it’s the Czech judges that are pervy. That one guy at the end was staring at me like I was a steak,” I shuddered.

“Well, you’re my steak and no one gets to stare at you like a perv but me,” Edward said as he crushed me to his chest.

“Moo,” I giggled, pressing my mouth to his.

“Did you just moo? God, Bella, you are all over the place but I fucking love you,” he growled as he nipped at my ear lobe.

“What? You called me your steak. Steak comes from cows. So, moo,” I shrugged as I stared into his evergreen eyes. “I’ve made a decision that today is fun. I’m not nervous. Okay, I am but I’m not going to be upset if we lose. We are having fun, fucking each other on the damn ice.”

“I also cannot believe you gave me a fake lap dance in front of our coach,” he snorted. “Only you, Bell.”

“You love me,” I quipped.

“That I do, my love. That I do.”

The next forty-five minutes were spent in quiet contemplation. Edward just held me in his lap while we waited for our turn to be called up to the ice. We could hear the crowd from our dressing room and it sounded exciting. We were putting on our skates when the official knocked on the door. Edward walked over to the door and I heard them quietly converse in French. The only word I understood was _merci_. The door shut and Edward gave me his signature crooked smile. “It’s time, love. Ready to knock this out of the park?”

“Yep,” I said as I pulled my boot cover over my skate. “Let’s show the world skating federation what awesome skaters we are and how to go out with a bang!” Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed feverishly until there was another knock on the door.

Carlisle was waiting for us at the foot of the staircase that led up to the rink. Edward was holding my hoodie that I had worn to the arena in his arms and his fingers were laced with mine. We stayed in the curtained room with the rest of the final skaters. Heidi and Demetri looked confident, almost to the point of ‘cocky.’ Ivan and Irena were nibbling on their fingers, speaking in hushed tones. The other three pairs, James and Victoria, the Chinese pair and Austin and Chelsea were all standing, staring at the monitors that displayed the rankings and videos of the previous performances.

“James, just stop!” Victoria snapped. “I’m so glad that after this, we’re going separate directions.”

“That’s because you won’t skate with me, Vic. It’s all about you,” James snarled. “We. Are. A. Pair!”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Victoria sneered as she stomped away from him, going down the hallway.

“Trouble in paradise?” Edward snickered. I watched as she continued her tirade with James in the hallway. I bit my lip and nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. As we waited, the Zamboni was clearing the ice. It finished and the officials opened the gates for us to have our warm up. Edward and I languidly skated around the perimeter of the rink, getting a feel for the ice. It was slick and smooth, slower than the day of the short program. I was grateful for that since our moves were more intricate and I didn’t want to fall.

After the warm up, Edward put my hoodie over my shoulders and we sat in the curtained area. We sat, hand in hand, as the each of the other pairs performed. We didn’t want to watch them on the monitors. However, James and Victoria completely crashed and burned. Victoria barely kept it together in the kiss and cry. Once they were in the curtained area, she slapped James across the face and said that she was done with the sport. Honestly, I felt bad for the guy. He stood there, completely flummoxed.

Without even acknowledging anybody, James followed his sister and partner, swearing under his breath. Edward and I shared a look, feeling for the guy. Yes, he was a douche when we started skating together, but no one deserves that type of reaction or ire from their partner.

The next two performances were equally as bad as James and Victoria’s. The Chinese pair spent more time sliding across the ice on the asses than they did actually skating. Austin and Chelsea were equally as clumsy as the Chinese pair. Ivan and Irena were watching smugly as they snickered at the monitors. Heidi and Demetri were watching disinterestedly, almost bored with what was going on around them.

We were halfway through the final group of skaters. As it stood, James and Victoria were currently in first, followed by Austin and Chelsea with the Chinese pair in third. Heidi and Demetri were standing on the ice, preparing for their long program. Ivan and Irena were stretching in a corner. I, despite my assurances that I wasn’t going to let my nerves get to me, was falling apart. Shivering uncontrollably, I looked around the rink at the crowd, the judges and fellow skaters.

“Bella,” Edward whispered. “Baby, calm down.”

“This is it, Edward,” I murmured, staring into his green eyes. “We’re…”

“Shhh,” he soothed. “Just you and me, baby. This doesn’t matter. Look into my eyes, feel my heart…it’s all for you. My love for you.”

“You are such a romantic,” I teased as I leaned my forehead forward to touch his. He cupped my face in his hands, kissing my lips softly. We stayed huddled in our little love bubble until Carlisle touched Edward’s shoulder.

“Is it time?” Edward asked.

“Yep. Ivan and Irena are just now bowing, heading to the kiss and cry,” Carlisle said. I slipped off my hoodie and handed it to Carlisle as we walked to the edge of the rink. Edward looked at Carlisle, giving him a nervous smile. Our coach just smacked Edward on his shoulder.

Ivan and Irena left the rink and ambled to the kiss and cry. Edward and I skated onto the ice, facing Carlisle. He just smiled. “You know what to do. Have fun and all that jazz.”

“Carlisle, thank you for everything you’ve done for us as a coach,” Edward said as he clasped his shoulder. “I’ve grown so much as a skater and I’m going to miss working with you.”

“Yes, Carlisle,” I continued. “I just wish…” Tears filled my eyes.

“No tears, Bella,” Carlisle soothed. “You’re closing the door on one part of your life and opening a new one. However, show these judges and this audience what you are capable of.”

“…Isabella Swan and Edward Masen!” the announcer yelled.

“Win gold,” Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead.

“Come on, love,” Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. We turned and skated around the edge of the ice to a deafening cheer. We raised our hands and reached center ice, smiling widely. Edward squeezed my fingers and we skirted around our starting locations. We reached our positions and I looked up at Edward. His jaw was taut and his eyes were burning with green fire. “Want to give them a show?”

“Oh, yeah,” I sneered, winking at my partner, my boyfriend, my love… “Let’s do this shit.”

As if we were tethered together, we hit our opening poses simultaneously, glaring into each other’s eyes. The timpani crashed and we moved in unison, completely in sync. Edward grabbed my hand and we began our preparation for our first maneuver, a triple twist lift. Edward easily hefted me over his head and I spun quickly, landing in his arms, solidly on one foot. He pulled me close, caressing my cheek as we moved into our combination spin.

Our routine was going along smoothly. The power being projected between Edward and I was palpable. We only had one fumble and that was me two footing our side by side double axels. We were nearing the end of the routine, leading into our throw triple axel. “I love you, my Bella,” Edward said as he held me to his chest. “You’ve got this. Fly, baby!” He heaved me away from his body and I held my arms and legs as close to myself as I could, spinning three times before I landed solidly on my blade. I held my exit pose as Edward caught up with me, picking me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist as I dipped backwards, feeling his hand fall between my breasts. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back up, easily lifting me into a star lift.

As the music came to an end, Edward and I fell into our final positions with me between his legs, being held above the ice by Edward’s strong arms. The music for our program ended and we stared into each other’s eyes. “We did it,” I panted out.

“We did,” he said as he helped me up. Wrapping his arms around my body, he buried his nose into my hair. “I love you, baby. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I love you, so much, Edward,” I said as tangled my hands into his sweat dampened hair. He pulled away and kissed my lips aggressively before he spun me away, bowing deeply. I held onto his hand as we waved and accepted our rousing applause. A standing ovation, even! We skated off the ice and walked to the kiss and cry. Normally, Edward and I would sit side by side but he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. There were no words spoken between Edward, Carlisle and me. What was done was done. We skated our best and now we were waiting for the decision of the judges.

I felt like I was underwater listening to the garbled voice of the announcer. Then again, I couldn’t really understand French. Edward was staring at the monitor in front of us as the announcer read off our scores. His grasp around my waist grew tighter. “Oh my god,” Edward breathed. “We did it, baby.” I looked at him expectantly, afraid to look at the monitor. He guided my face to look at the scores. “We won! We won gold, love.”

My hands flew to my face and tears ran down my cheeks. We had gotten gold, beating Heidi and Demetri by nearly two full points. Edward picked me up and his mouth was covering my face with frantic, loving kisses. As he was smothering my face with kisses, Carlisle was laughing, trying to get us to go back out onto the ice. We walked to the edge of the ice and we were both hugged by our coach. Carlisle shook Edward’s hand, winking as he let go of Edward’s hand.

_Something’s up, Swan…Edward is in cahoots with Carlisle._

Oh, hush. They’re just happy.

_You keep telling yourself that, darlin._

We stood off to the side of the rink with the other two pairs that were in the top three: Heidi and Demetri, who won the silver and Austin and Chelsea took the bronze. They seemed shocked that they managed to get in the top three as Ivan and Irena had a better performance. However, it wasn’t enough to ensure them a spot in the bronze medal position. In center ice, the podium was set up with three varying height platforms.

“Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for 2012 World Medalists! In third place, representing the United Kingdom, receiving the bronze medal, Austin Wheier and Chelsea Buckingham!” The crowd applauded as they skated around the rink, smiling widely. They reached the podium and stood on the lowest platform. The official handed both of them a bright red and blue bouquet and hung their medals around their neck.

“In second place, representing Italy and receiving the silver medal, Demetri and Heidi Volturi!” Demetri took Heidi’s hand and they lazily skated around the rink, enjoying their time on the ice. Demetri spun Heidi and the bowed before climbing onto the second platform.  The official, again handed them the bouquet of flowers along with their silver medals. They smiled widely as they waved.

“Finally, in first place, representing the United States of America and winning the gold medal, Edward Masen and Isabella Swan!” Edward turned to me and we circled around the ice, waving at the crowd as they cheered and screamed for us. In the corner where are our family was seated, there was a new sheet. _Going out with a bang! Winning Gold, Isabella and Edward! LOVE YOU!_ I discreetly pointed it out and Edward chuckled as we reached center ice. Edward spun me and I fell to my knee as Edward bowed. He helped me up and lifted me onto the top platform of the podium. The official handed us our flowers and placed the gold medals around her necks. “Ladies and gentleman, please remove your hats, remain standing and turn you attention to center ice as we honor Edward and Isabella with the playing of their national anthem.”

The flags were lowered and our flag was the highest of the three. Edward’s hand was gripped on my waist as the strains of the Star Spangled Banner. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I reveled in our win. Though, it was bittersweet. We should have had more time. I would have loved to have gone to the Olympics with Edward. Win Olympic gold with him.

“One final thing, ladies and gentleman before we conclude our competition. Edward Masen would like to say a few words,” the announcer said. I turned to Edward who was taking a microphone from one of the officials.

“Okay, I know that this is highly unusual,” Edward said, his accent very thick as it was when he was nervous. “But, as you know, this skate, this competition is the last one for Bella and me. After our exhibition skate tomorrow, we’re retiring and moving onto different things in our lives. I’m pursuing my dream of being a doctor and Bella is going to recuperate her injured hip and back. Also, as you know, Bella and I are a couple. And I love her very much.” He turned to me and reached into his pocket. Biting his lips, he went down on one knee.

_Holy fuck!_

“Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I saw you, I just knew that you were the woman for me. You are my partner on and off the ice. You’re my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. I want to close this chapter of our lives on a high note and take our relationship to the next level. I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” I breathed. “You’re proposing.”

“I am,” he smiled. “And I’d like an answer, love. The world wants to know your answer.” He held up a gorgeous ring and took my left hand in his.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!” I squealed as more tears fell down my cheeks. Edward’s responding smile was blindingly beautiful as he slid the ring over my knuckle. He stood up and gathered me into his arms. “I love you, fiancé.”

“Damn right,” he growled as his lips descended on mine and eagerly touched mine. His tongue slid through my lips and danced with mine as he held me tightly against his chest. He angled his head and deepened our kiss further, tangling his fingers into my hair. The overwhelming need to breathe broke us apart and we were breathing heavily. “I love you so much, Bella. We’re closing this chapter of our lives and together, we’re traveling to the next one. With you by my side, we are unstoppable, baby. Mrs. Masen.”

“Mr. Swan,” I giggled.

“No, Bell. Just no,” he said as he kissed my nose.

“Congratulations, mate,” Austin said as he smiled at us. “You got a wonderful girl and what a way to propose.”

“Every girl is going to want an Edward of their own,” Chelsea giggled.

“It was very romantic,” Heidi said dreamily. “If only my boyfriend was as half as romantic as you, Edward.”

“Heidi, you don’t have a boyfriend,” Demetri snickered.

“Shut up, _stronzo_!” Heidi spat, smacking her brother’s shoulder. “Minor technicalities. Anyhow, congratulations.”

The officials had all of us get onto the top platform and we had our pictures taken. My left hand was proudly pressed against Edward’s chest, displaying my engagement ring. We also took individual pictures with our partners before we were herded down to the dressing rooms. Our families were standing outside of our room with wide, happy smiles on their faces.

“You all knew!”

“Nope. The only ones who knew were Edward, Charlie and Carlisle,” Emmett boomed. “Do you think I could keep that a secret?”

“No, Emmett,” Edward chuckled. “You can barely contain  your bouts of word vomit.”

“Well, this bout of word vomit comes with some good news and bad news. Good news is that I’m happy for both of you. The bad  news is that if you hurt our Bellarina, I’ll kick your ass. With freshly sharpened skates.”

“Duly noted, Emmett. But, Bella’s my future and I’d never hurt her. I love her,” he said as he buried his nose into my neck. “My fiancée. I can’t believe you said yes.”

“I can’t believe you asked me on the podium,” I giggled. “When Carlisle shook your hand, that’s when you got the ring?”

“Yep,” he smirked.

“Alright, lovebirds. We’re going to separate you for a little bit. Edward made reservations for you two and you’re spending the night in one of the most romantic hotels in Nice, Hotel La Perouse,” Alice said with a wry grin.

“You mean we can’t put Emmett and Rosalie to shame with our screams?” I pouted.

“We can be louder, love. We’ve got the penthouse,” Edward smirked as he nipped at  my lips. “They still will be able to hear us.”

“Ugh, gross,” Emmett groaned. My dad looked a little green and well, in denial, too. _Yes, Dad. I’m not a virgin. Edward and I are sexually active. Jeebus._ “Come on, Edward. We ran into James and he said that we could use his dressing room to make you all handsome and shit.”

“Are you channeling your inner-Alice?” Edward teased.

“Shut up, fucker. Let’s go,” Emmett spat as he smacked Edward’s head. Jasper laced his arm through Edward’s and led him down the hallway. Alice, Esme and Rose dragged me into the dressing room. Again, I was attacked with curling irons, make up brushes and other implements of torture. Then, I was dressed in some revealing lingerie and a simple, but unique navy sheath dress. My hair was curled and hung over my shoulders in mahogany waves. My necklace that Edward got me for Christmas glittered between my collarbones. On my right hand, my promise ring sparkled and my engagement ring shone on my left. Alice handed me a gray clutch purse with flowers that matched the blues in my dress.

Once I was dressed, Alice led me out into the hallway where Edward was standing, wearing a sleek gray suit with a white shirt and a navy blue tie that matched my dress. His hair was damp as he must have showered. On his shoulder was an overnight bag and he held a single red rose. “Clichéd, I know. But, I didn’t want our bouquets to go unloved. I swiped a red rose for my beautiful fiancée,” he smiled crookedly. “You’re my fiancée. You’re going to be my wife. Woo hoo!”

“Oh, you are too adorable for words, Edward,” I said as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. “And you smell delicious.”

“You know how sweaty I get after I skate,” he chuckled. “Emmett and Jasper pushed me into the shower with their noses plugged.”

“You’re sweaty. Not smelly,” I said as I glared at my physical therapist and doctor.

“Potato, Potahto,” Jasper said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Yeah, whatever, Dr. Thong,” I quipped.

“Dr. Thong?” Emmett asked, arching his brow.

“Bells, please, don’t,” Jasper pleaded. He held his hands in front of him, begging with his eyes.

“Jasper likes to put on Alice’s lingerie,” Edward barked out as he buried his face into my shoulder.

“What?” Rose bellowed as she looked at Jasper. “You like to wear Wee One’s panties?”

“I hate you, Edward,” Jasper snarled. “You too, Bella.”

“Oh, come on. It’s funny,” Edward snickered.

“That explains SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much,” Alice said as she glared at Jasper. “I was always curious as to why my nighties were stretched out and my panties were loose around my hips. You are so cut off, Jasper Whitlock.”

“Dr. Thong,” Charlie snorted.

“Right, thanks Charlie. Dr. Thong,” Alice said as she stomped away. “Have fun at the restaurant, Bella. At least your fiancé is normal and wears boxers.”

“Nah, Wee One. I’m commando right now,” Edward smiled as he took my hand in his. I squeaked and looked up at him. “But, I personally don’t see the appeal of butt floss. So, to each his own, Dr. Thong. On that note, we’re off.” He laced his fingers with mine and we sauntered off to the exit of the arena, bypassing the press conferences and photographers. Waiting outside of the rink was a white stretch limousine. The driver opened the door and led us inside of the swanky car.

“Really, Edward? Commando? Are you lying just to get a rise out of Alice?” I teased.

“Nope. I forgot to pack a pair of boxer briefs in my bag and so, I’m commando. Liam said he’d bring me a pair for the exhibition tomorrow,” Edward smirked as he reached for the champagne that was chilling next to him. And it was truly champagne from the Champagne province of France. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses, handing me one. “To my beautiful fiancée. I love you so much, Bell and I’m so incredibly happy that you said yes.”

“Did you think I was going to say no?”

“Not really, especially with the quip about eloping to Vegas this morning, but it wasn’t the most private of proposals. I mean, it was you, me and a few billion of our closest friends,” he chuckled nervously.

“Edward, you could have proposed to me in your boxers with a twist tie and I would have said yes. I love you. You’re my best friend and my soul mate. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Good, because I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life cherishing and loving you, Mrs. Masen,” he cooed, kissing my lips. “Do you want to know where we’re going?”

“I don’t care as long as I get to spend time with you, Mr. Gold Medal Winner.”

“We won gold but that doesn’t even matter to me, Bell. You’re my prize. I get to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, making babies with you, growing old with you and never leaving your side,” he said as he pulled me into his arms.

“Edward, I love you, but that was cheesy. Even for you,” I giggled.

“I laid on the schmaltz pretty thick,” he snickered. “But seriously, my gold medal is in my bag buried under my sweaty skating clothes. Having you in my arms is far more important.”

“As happy as I am that we won, I can’t help but be a little sad,” I sighed. “Yes, I got the prize with you but when we get back from Nice, our lives aren’t going to be skating. You’re going to be back in school to become a doctor and I’m…”

“Planning our wedding,” he said. “Unless you want to get married before I start school in September.”

“Mr. Masen, we’re here,” called the limo driver.

“Thank you. I’ll call you when we’re ready to head to the hotel,” Edward said.

“Have you checked in?” he asked.

“Yes. I called over while I was changing and checked in via telephone,” Edward replied.

“Then, I can drop off you bags, sir. One less thing for you to worry about.”

“That would be awesome, thank you,” Edward smiled. We got out of the limo and walked into a very posh looking restaurant called La Reserve de Nice. It was right on the coast and we were seated in a private room overlooking the Mediterranean. “So, we did it, love,” Edward said with a soft look on his face.

“We did,” I breathed. “Can you believe it?”

Edward took his champagne glass and gently clinked it with mine. “To our future, Mrs. Masen. Today is the first day of our new lives and each day will be an adventure.”

“To our future, Mr. Swan,” I teased. He rolled his eyes. “May our lives be filled with joy, love and copious amounts of sex.”

“Horny, Bell?” Edward quipped as he sipped his champagne. I held up my fingers, only a few centimeters apart. “Hmmm, me too. I can’t wait to make love to my fiancée.”

“Fiancée,” I purred. “I love that. We’re getting married.”

“Yes, we are, love,” Edward breathed. His green eyes twinkled in the moonlight and his skin glowed from the candles. He was so handsome and the love he had for me was evident in everything he did. I only hoped that I showed him that I loved as much as he did me.

A waiter came and took our order. Or rather, Edward gave him our order since the entire menu was in French. He smoothly rattled off our dinner order and the waiter left. Once he was gone, Edward stood up, offering me his hand. “Dance with me?” he asked.

“Of course,” I said as I stood up. Once I was in his arms, a smooth tango filled the room. I giggled. “Did you plan this?”

“I swear, I didn’t,” he chuckled. “Though it is reminiscent of the first time I held you in my arms.”

“I was so against you at that point in time,” I groaned. “I’m glad I gave you a chance.”

“Hmmm, me too,” he said as he dipped me, pressing  his lips to my neck. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that night, love. At the end of the dance, I wanted to brush my lips against yours.”

“As standoffish as I was, I wanted you to,” I blushed. “You were so handsome and so sexy, Edward. Not to mention a gentleman.”

“Men who treat women like meat are animals. Women are treasures who should be cherished, loved and respected. And I promise to do so with you forever, Bella,” he murmured as he kissed my lips softly. We kissed languidly until the waiter came with our food. He smiled. In French, he congratulated us on our win at the World Championship. He also congratulated us on our recent engagement. With a wink, he finished with saying that our meals were on the house. Edward blushed and graciously thanked him for his generosity. The waiter chuckled and said it was the manager who insisted.

The rest of our meal was spent talking about the future and kind of planning our wedding. Nothing was set in stone. The only thing that was certain was that we wanted to get it done prior to Edward starting medical school and that Alice was not allowed to be a part of any of the planning.

We finished our meal and Edward left the cost of the meal in Euros, plus a hefty tip, despite the manager’s free meal. It was only right, Edward smiled. We left the restaurant and had our pictures taken with the manager. He wanted to add our picture to his wall of fame. Famous people who came to dine at his restaurant. We happily obliged.

After our pictures were taken, Edward and I climbed into the waiting limo and we headed to the Hotel La Perouse. Edward tipped the limo driver and we walked into the opulent lobby. Edward walked up to the front desk and informed the blonde attendant who he was and that we were checking in. Or rather, ready to go up to our room. She nodded and handed Edward our keys and said that our bags were already up in the suite.

As we rode up in the elevator, the sexual tension radiated all around us. Edward was gently rubbing his finger along my arm, igniting my skin. Our evening on the ice and the dance in the restaurant were all forms of foreplay and now, we were getting close to the climax of our night. The elevator dinged and Edward’s fingers glided down my arm to my hand, twining with mine. He smiled softly as he gently tugged on my hand as we walked down the hallway to our suite. Sliding the card into the slot, the red light flipped to green and Edward opened the door of our suite.

The room was littered with candles that gave the room a warm glow. Sitting on the bed were a bouquet of red roses and a note. I walked over to the bed and picked up the note. “Oh, my GOD!”

“What?” Edward asked he wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder.  I held up the card.

_To Edward and Bella…_

_Consider this room a gift from all of us. Saves our ear drums from the screaming you’ll be doing while you celebrate your engagement. And if you’re walking funny tomorrow, we’ll know why…_

_Love,_

_The Perv Squad_

“Assholes,” Edward snorted. “We should have stayed back at the villa and done our celebrating there.”

“Nah. I prefer to be here. That way, I can have my future husband all to myself,” I purred as I tossed the card onto the bed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty tired,” Edward yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He turned and smiled at me as he lowered his arms. “I think I’m just going to crawl in this nice, large, comfy bed, after I take off all my clothes, and fall asleep. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

My jaw dropped and I stared at Edward like he had four eyes, tentacles and his skin was blue. If possible my jaw dropped further when Edward took off his suit coat and began stripping down to his skivvies to climb into the bed. “Good night,” he said as he burrowed under the covers. “Can you blow out the candles, love? Thanks, baby.”

“Ed…Wha…DAMN IT!” I said as I stomped my foot. “Are you freaking serious?!”

Edward popped up and let out chorus of laughter. “You thought I was serious? Bella, you are just too easy to tease.”

“You are an ass. Here’s your ring back,” I said as I reached for my finger.

Edward crawled out of the bed and gathered me in his arms. “I was kidding, baby. I’m just as horny as you,” he purred as he swiveled his hips against my belly, brushing his prominent arousal against my stomach. “Tonight has been a lesson in restraint, Bella. After you said yes, it took all of my power to not strip you of your costume and take you on the damn podium. And that ring is staying on your finger until you die, you hear me?”

“Well, it may have to come off when I get pregnant. Swollen fingers, you know,” I giggled against his lips. Edward growled and he tossed me onto the bed, stripping my dress from my body. _When did he unzip me? Damn, he’s good._ He crawled up my body and his lips met mine, hungrily attacking my mouth. The sweet, chaste kisses from earlier in the evening were replaced with passionate, panty-soaking kisses. Edward’s tongue slid between my lips and toyed with mine, massaging my tongue and claiming me.

“I guess we’ll have to practice on getting you pregnant, despite the fact I won’t like you without my ring,” Edward crooned. His hand glided up my arm and pulled on my bra strap. His mouth attacked my neck and moved down my throat until he reached my exposed breast. “God, the vision of you pregnant with our baby is my undoing, Bella.” His lips attached themselves to my chest and the things he could with his tongue…

He reached behind me and my bra was flung across the room and Edward repeated his tongue treatment with my other breast. My fingers were twined in his soft, bronze hair as he lavished my breasts with his mouth. Moving down my body, Edward reached the hem of my panties and he winked before he pulled them over my hips. I watched him as he languidly kissed and licked up my right leg, reaching the apex of my thighs, teasing me where I wanted him the most. Then, he switched to the other leg, nipping up my soft skin. Once he reached my core, he stared at my body, salivating at what he saw before him.

“You waxed? Completely bare?” he groaned.

“Yep. Alice and Rose insisted I get it done prior to the short program,” I smiled, wiggling my hips. “You like?”

“What do you think?” he growled as he dove headlong between my legs. He kissed and licked my sex with fervor, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy, then pulling me back. It was amazing what he was doing with his mouth, teeth and tongue to my body. When he added his fingers, my climax washed over me like a tidal wave and I let out a guttural scream as I painfully tugged on his hair.

Edward crawled back up my body and his face was glistening with my recent orgasm. “That was bloody amazing, Bella,” he said as he nuzzled my neck. “You’ve never come so hard, baby.”

“That’s because I’ve got the best,” I said as I ran my fingers up and down his back. Moving my left hand to his face, I pulled his lips to mine, eagerly tasting the remnants of my climax. He groaned as he rolled us so I was straddling his waist. He sat up and cupped my face as we slowly kissed each other, pouring our love into our embrace. With a subtle lift, Edward angled me over his body and he easily slid inside of me. We both moaned as I was filled with his erection.

Our lovemaking was slow, sensual and loving. It was about two souls merging into one, celebrating our engagement, our win and our lives together. Each stroke, each kiss, each caress was special and tender. When we came, it was quiet with words of love and promise while we stared into each other’s eyes. Edward kissed my shoulder as he slid out of my body, but he held me close to his sweaty chest. “Every time I’m with you, Bella, it’s like a dream,” he murmured against my skin. He looked up at me and in his eyes, there were tears. “I’m so blessed to have you, Isabella. I love you so much.”

“I love you, more, Edward,” I said as I leaned my forehead against his.

“I know I told you that I wanted  you to keep the ring on forever, but I had it inscribed,” Edward said as he lifted my left hand. “I think you’ll like it.” He gently took off my ring and by the moonlight that washed in our room, I saw the inscription on the band of my engagement ring. _I.M.S + E.A.M I love you, forever. Just U+Me_.

“Edward,” I breathed as I looked up at him.

“I hated that I had to use ‘text speak’ but I ran out of room,” he chuckled as he pushed my ring back on my finger, kissing it softly. “Now, I’m really tired. For real and I need to get some sleep, baby.”

“Okay,” I smiled. “I’m sorry I gave you a hard time…”

“Bella, don’t. I wanted to make love to you and I was just teasing you. Perhaps, I’ll make it up to you in the middle of the night if I get the urge,” he said with a suggestive waggle of his brows. “So don’t get dressed.”

I giggled and hugged him tightly as he moved us under the covers. As soon as Edward had blown out all the candles, I was dead to the world, safely ensconced in the arms of my fiancé.

We slept deeply until the rays of sunshine filled our room. Edward’s hands were gliding over my body until he reached my core. My back was pressed to his chest and I could feel his arousal against my ass. He gently dipped his fingers inside of me and I moaned. He tenderly cupped my chin with his other hand and kissed my lips as his body slid into mine. He moved slowly, filling me deeply and encompassing me with his love, safety and devotion. He quietly murmured words against my ear in French as he loved me.

We tumbled over the edge together, kissing and groping each other as he filled me with his release. Edward brushed my sweaty hair away from my face and murmured for me to sleep. I didn’t respond but allowed my lids to flutter closed.

**A/N: I’m ending it here…I could have continued it BUT I didn’t want the chapter to be a million words long. Anyhow, they won the World Championship and they got engaged. WOO HOO! We’re getting close to the end and we’re probably going to have maybe two more REAL chapters and an epilogue. We have to get exhibition skate in plus their wedding. In regards to their wedding, I’m looking for ideas. Anything would be greatly appreciated, from color schemes to locations to first dance songs. Check out picture teasers on my blog for Bella’s engagement ring, the restaurant, hotel and inspiration for the engagement ‘lime.’ (Sorry, it’s not a full-blown lemon – with all of the craziness here, I didn’t want to run the risk of having this story pulled. I may post a full lemon on TWCS or AO3…LOL). Leave me some love!**

 


	34. Exhibitions, Lemonade and Wedding Bells

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that’s lame…). It’s about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Exhibitions, Lemonade and Wedding Bells**

**EPOV**

“Bella, wake up, my fiancée,” I crooned.

“No, comfy,” she  grumbled as I covered my face with a pillow. Bella moved the pillow and saw that I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a button down. “When did you get dressed?”

“I’ve been up for awhile, baby,” I snickered. “You were down for the count and I’ve waited as long as I could before waking you. We have our exhibition today and we, unfortunately, have to give a press conference with the other gold medalists prior to the exhibition. It’s nothing too fancy, just an opportunity for the sponsors to get athletes to endorse their products. With our retiring, I’m not sure if we’re going to get any nibbles, but it’s a requirement, supposedly.”

“Can’t we just stay here and make love all day?” Bella pouted adorably.

“Tempting, baby. Seeing you here in the bed with nothing on but a smile and my ring is causing my jeans to get very, very tight,” I said as I nuzzled my cheek. I was scruffy and Bella giggled. “Sorry, I don’t have my razor.”

“No, leave it. It’s sexy,” she said as she smiled at me. “Gives you a bad boy appeal.”

“Yeah, because I’m so bad ass,” I said dryly.

“You do have two tats,” Bella quipped. She reached for his shirt and pulled over her naked body. Her perfect naked body. Bella giggled as she looked at me. “You’re drooling, Edward.”

“You’re gorgeous,” I said, giving her my crooked smirk. “Especially when you’re wearing my clothes and my ring.”

“How about now?” she asked as she dropped the shirt and put her hands on her hips, my engagement ring sparkling in the morning sun and her beautifully naked body on display. I bit my lip as stared at her. She arched a brow, giving me a slow, sexy and seductive grin.

_She wants you, Masen. We’re ready. Hard as rock. On your marks, get set, GO!_

We need to leave.

_Who the fuck cares? Your woman, FIANCÉE is standing in front of you without any clothing smirking at you to have your evil way with her._

I crossed over to Bella and caged her against the wall. “Do you want to perform today, love?” I asked roughly, dipping my head to her neck, nipping at her soft skin.

“I do but I want you first,” she crooned. Her hands reached for my belt buckle on my jeans. “Feel me, Edward. Feel how ready I am for you.”

I traced my hand down her leg to her knee, hitching her leg over my hip, opening her body for me. Using my fingers, I ran them along her folds to find her absolutely dripping. _Fucking hell_. As I toyed with her body, Bella had pushed my jeans over my hips and my now very prominent erection slapped against my skin. “Baby, this is going to be quick.”

“I don’t care, Edward. I need you inside of me,” she pleaded as she ground against my hand. Her hands tangled into my hair as I lifted her easily. Her long legs wrapped around my waist and I slid easily into her heat. “YES!” Bella moaned. Her lips attacked mine and soon I’m thrusting in and out of her like a madman. Her muscles cling to my arousal, pulling me further inside of her tight body.

“Bella,” I groaned as I pulled my mouth from hers, sucking on her earlobe. “So fucking good, baby. I never want to be without you, love.”

“Never. I’m yours, Edward. I’ll be with you. Always,” she hissed as she tugged on my hair painfully. “Harder, baby. Make me come.”

“Your wish is my command, love,” I snarled as I leaned back, pinning her to the wall with my hands as I rocketed in and out of her core. Bella scratched at my shirt as she whimpered and moaned. Then, her fucking left hand moved to her core and began deftly toying with her clit. _Holy fucking mother of shit! That’s hot._ I choked out a sob as I watched her hand, the hand with my ring on her finger, bring her closer to orgasm as we made love. Her muscles fluttered around me and soon her hips are rocking along with me. “Baby…so…close…” I grunted out as I thrust inside of her.

“Fuck, me too,” she whimpered. “Sooooo good, Edward. You make me feel so good. I was made for you, baby.”

“We were made for each other, love,” I panted out. Bella’s hand stilled as she clamped down around me. Her back arched away from the wall and her body pulsated around my arousal. Her release triggered mine and I grunted as I spilled inside of my fiancée. My release spurt forth and it took all of my strength from not dropping Bella at the power of my orgasm. She slumped against the wall and I slowly lowered us to the ground, keeping Bella attached to me, straddling my waist. Her head was resting on my shoulder as she breathed heavily against my neck. “Now, we’re really running late, Bell.”

“Son of a bitch,” she grumbled. “I want more.” She wiggled on my softening dick and it twitched at the prospect of more semi-naked fun time.

“I’ll give you everything you want, baby. Just after we skate today,” I purred as I brought her face up to meet my gaze. “We have the rest of our lives, Bella. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she whispered. With a heavy sigh, she got up off my lap and frowned when our connection was broken.

 _Yeah, we miss you too. Later, baby. We promise_.

Definitely later. And slower. And more foreplay.

 _Now, we’re talking._  

Bella took a quick shower, not washing hair. I redressed myself and packed our bags, holding out our Gold Medals that we had to wear for the stupid press conference. _Wow, bitter much?_ Eh, not really. It’s just pointless for us since we were not going to compete anymore.

I check us out of the hotel and begrudgingly, we got into the waiting limo. Surprisingly, there were a swarm of paparazzi near the exit of the hotel. The hotel provided some extra security for us as the paps snapped our pictures and asked personal questions. I shielded Bella as she hid behind some massive sunglasses. Inside of the limo, Bella removed her sunglasses and her jaw was unhinged. “That was madness.”

“We won gold and made history,” I said as I laced my fingers with hers. “We’re the first couple to get engaged on the world figure skating stage. We’re going to have to contend with this for a few weeks, I’m afraid.”

“Goody,” Bella said flatly.

“Well, the nice thing is that once we get home, we’ll be moving into our new home and it’s in a secured location on Mercer Island. The only people allowed in our neighborhood are invited guests and homeowners,” I said.  Bella blushed and nodded, leaning her head against my shoulder. The drive to the arena was quiet. Bella had a vice grip on my hand once we pulled up and there were more paparazzi outside of the rink. I noticed Emmett and Liam were waiting for us. “Come on, love. We’ve got our security force.”

“They’re even wearing black and sunglasses,” Bella giggled.

Emmett opened the door and held out his hand for Bella. She took it and he whisked her away. I handed my bag to Liam and got out of the limo, waving my thanks to the driver. He nodded before he pulled away. Liam put his hand around my bicep and led me into the arena. “It’s fucking crazy, Edward. Even at the villa!” Liam said, shooting me a look. “Your proposal was all over the news. Your mom’s cell phone exploded this morning with proposals to have your wedding televised on a major network in the states. Bella received offers for modeling contracts if she wore their wedding dresses. It was madness.”

“Holy shit,” I breathed.

“Yeah. I’m warning you. This press conference will be the Edward and Bella show. You need to put the kibosh to it if you want some privacy when you plan your wedding, man,” Liam said. “I’m very happy for you, but this fucking crazy.”

“Fabulous,” I sighed. We reached the front of the arena. Carlisle handed me my credentials and I slipped my gold medal around my neck. I walked over to Bella and laced my fingers with hers. Together, we took our seats next to the men’s champion, Charles McDonough from Ireland.

“Congratulations,” Charles said in his light brogue. “I saw you skate last night and it was amazing.”

“Thank you, Charles,” Bella said graciously. “I loved your short program. The music was quite unique. Where is it from?”

“It’s from a movie, _Snow White and the Huntsman_ ,” he answered. “In the short program, I was skating the part of the huntsman. It was a lot of fun.”

“What are you skating to for the exhibition?” I asked.

“Bond. James Bond,” Charles answered, arching a brow. “I’ve got a tuxedo and it’s a sexy routine. How about you two? Is your exhibition as hot as your long program?”

“No. It’s more like a good bye,” Bella said quietly. “We’re skating to ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri.”

“That’s beautiful,” Charles smiled. “Oh, we’re getting ready. See you on the ice. Congrats again!”

The press conference started and we all answered questions. However, it was no surprise that a majority of the questions were geared toward me and Bella. However, the first question that was asked regarding our engagement, I smiled and replied, “Thank you for the congratulations and for the question. While my proposal was made very publically, we would appreciate your discretion regarding the planning and the coverage of our wedding. We are very private people and after today, will be stepping away from the limelight. Thanks.” The press was a bit taken aback by my response but respected my wishes. Nearly an hour after we started the press conference, it ended and we headed down to our dressing rooms for the final time we were going to lace up our skates.

In the dressing room, Alice is waiting for Bella with her costume. She dragged her into the smaller room to put on her dress. Carlisle handed me my costume and left the room since he knew that I was currently sans underwear. In the garment bag was a pair of black boxer briefs. I quickly dressed in my costume, save for my skates. I had to do some taping to my ankles since I had some blisters to my skin. Once I’m sufficiently taped, I put on my socks and stretched out slightly waiting for Bella.

She comes out a few moments later with her hair pulled into a messy bun with curled tendrils falling all around her face. Alice walked out a few minutes later and gave her a hug after she dabbled some dust to Bella’s neck. Wee One glared at me. “Nice hickey, Edward. Thank goodness I had some of Bella’s tattoo makeup to hide it,” she spat.

“I’m so glad my tattoo makeup is being used as it was intended,” Bella said dryly. She turned and between her shoulder blades, her tattoo was proudly displayed. “I’d be okay if my hickey was displayed too but Alice thinks it’d be tacky. You marking me like a Neanderthal.”

“He has marked you,” Alice quipped. She picked up Bella’s left hand. “See?”

“I like them both,” Bella said. “However, one is a lot more expensive than the other.”

“Wee One, chillax,” I teased. “I’ve got my own hickeys, too.” Bella smiled slyly at that comment. She left me quite the love bite on my inner thigh and another one on my right pec, right above my tattoo. “You just can’t see ‘em.”

“Prove it,” Alice said.

I reached for my belt buckle, ready to call on Alice’s bluff, but she squealed saying that she believe me. I smirked and sat down, grabbing my skates. Bella giggled at Alice’s faster than lightning exit from our dressing room. Now, unlike the competition, we can watch the exhibition skate. Once our skates our on, I grabbed a jacket for Bella and we headed up to the rink. We sat down behind the kiss and cry, in the chairs set up by the officials to watch the performances. As we watched the performances, we got congratulations from our fellow competitors. The women gushed over Bella’s ring and the guys, at least the straight ones that were married, told me good luck.

All of the gold medal winners were performing towards the end of the exhibition. In light of our retirement, we were performing last. Our swan song, as it were. We’re performing after the ladies champion, Michele Chu, another American. Michele was bowing and Bella and I got onto the ice. Carlisle was up in the audience with our family. This was just us.

“I can’t believe this is it,” Bella murmured.

“It is, but it’s not the end for us. We may not compete as skaters, but we can do exhibitions and charity events, Bell,” I said as I brushed my fingers along her cheek.

In French, the announcer’s voice boomed through the arena. “Our final performance this evening is the gold medal winners for the pairs event. This also happens to be their final skate as a couple but not in life. Congratulations on your engagement! Please give a warm round of applause for Isabella Swan and Edward Masen!”

Bella and I laced our fingers together and we skate around the rink. Once we reached center ice, we separated and prepared for our finale. The beginning of the piece was a bit of solo work. Bella was first. The piano started and Bella shoved off her toe picks, smiling softly as she glided across the ice. She did a three turn and skated backwards, building up speed before turning forward to her signature spiral sequence. As the chorus begins, I joined her. She turned in my arms, gently caressing my cheeks before I lifted her into my arms. I held to my chest as I spun us along the ice.

I put her down and twisted away. She watched me as I built up speed, doing my one strong solo jump: my Tano triple lutz. I reached back and heaved my body in the air, lifting my right arm above my head as I spun three times in the air. I landed solidly and skated back to Bella, falling on my knees as I got close to her. My head was buried in her stomach as I held her. She bent down, kissing my lips as she reached for my hands. I got up and together, we moved on the ice: loving each other and enjoying our final performance.

As the song ended, Bella and I met in center ice. My hands gently cupped her beautiful, heart-shaped face and I leaned down, kissing her softly as I dipped her lowly in our final pose. Breaking apart, the crowd is screaming as Bella and I stare into each other’s eyes. “Just you and me, my love,” I whispered over the din. “Thank you.”

Her eyes were filled with tears. They fell down thickly as she fell into my arms. I scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her voice was nearly drowned out by the crowd, but she was repeating over and over that she loved me. I held her until I murmured that we needed to bow. Reluctantly, she untangled her legs. I put her down and we bowed. The screams were deafening as the crowd begged us not to retire. At that point, tears were running down my cheeks.

The standing ovation and applause lasted for nearly fifteen minutes. The ice was littered with flowers, stuffed animals and other trinkets. With one more bow, we left the ice and once we got off, Bella collapsed against me, sobbing uncontrollably. Standing near the exit was Charlie. He swept her in his arms and held her while we left the rink to process what happened. In the dressing room, Bella sat on Charlie’s lap as she sobbed. I held her hand. The emotional toll of this competition finally hit her. It hit me, too,  but I couldn’t let Bella see me fall apart.

Bella calmed down and we dressed into our clothes from the press conference. As we left the arena, we had a security detail with us since the paps were outside. Bella wasn’t really prepared for that so I held her in my arms as we clambered into the SUV to drive back to the villa.

xx FE xx

“I’ll be so glad to be back in the states,” Emmett smiled. “I liked Nice, but after awhile, it’s not so nice.”

“Emmett, you’re an ass,” Rose quipped. “It’s the freaking south of France! It’s amazing. You have the beach, shopping, French hotties, male and female, awesome food, more male hotties…”

“Hello! We’re getting married in a month, Ro. What am I? Chopped liver?” Emmett snickered.

“You’re alright,” Rose giggled. “But, I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.”

“Me, too,” Bella sighed as she nestled against my chest. We were on the plane back to the states. We’ve commandeered the first class section of the massive plane and it’s perfect. We spent two more days in Nice after the exhibition skate doing some touristy things. Then, we packed up to fly home.

“Bella,” Alice chimed.

“What, Alice?” Bella asked as she turned to face her.

“I have a ton of ideas for your wedding. You have to let me plan it!” Alice squealed. “I picked up a bunch of bridal magazines. They’re in French, unfortunately…”

“Alice, stop,” Bella said.

“Why?”

We shared a look and then looked at Alice. “Wee One, this is our wedding. While we appreciate the sentiment, we want to plan it,” I said.

“But…but…” Alice sniffled. “It’s your wedding.”

“Exactly. _OUR_ wedding,” Bella said, indicating to us. “We want to plan it.”

“Have you decided on a date?” Esme asked.

“We have,” Bella smiled. “We’re going to get married prior to Edward starting medical school in September. We’re looking at the second weekend in August.”

“That’s only five months away!” Alice screamed.  A flight attendant came into the first class cabin and glared at Alice. She blushed and apologized. “How are you going to pull it off?”

“Easily. It’s going to be a small wedding in our backyard of our home,” Bella said simply. “Everyone you see here plus Jared and Meg are going to be at our wedding.”

“Don’t forget Tanya and Steve,” I said.

“Right, them too,” Bella said. “Alice, I don’t want a lavish, big to-do for a wedding. The only thing that matters is that it’s us. Saying our vows. Promising to love each other for the rest of our lives.”

“Watch, the next thing is that you’re going to tell me that you’re not having bridesmaids,” Alice grumbled.  Bella bit her lip. “Oh, shit! Really?”

“We’re going to have witnesses, but not bridesmaids and groomsmen,” I answered. “It’s unorthodox but my mom and Bella’s dad are our witnesses.”

“We asked them last night and they said yes,” Bella said with a small smile, looking at my mom. Esme grinned widely and patted Bella’s hands. “So, you girls got out of wearing some ugly muumuu of a dress. You can wear whatever you want to our wedding. Hell, wear jeans!”

Alice gaped at Bella, turning many shades of red, then purple, then onto blue since she stopped breathing. She growled and stomped to the bathroom, slamming it shut. Carlisle sighed and said that he’d talk to her. Bella suspected that Alice would get upset but we didn’t anticipate this. A temper tantrum at 35,000 feet.

“I think that you are well in your rights to plan the wedding that you want,” Rose said. “Hell, what I wouldn’t give for a quiet backyard wedding. Instead, we’re having a big wedding because my mother is insistent on it. 400 guests, massive cathedral, banquet hall that could be its own country…madness I tell you. Right, Emmett?”

“Your mother’s a psycho,” Emmett deadpanned. “I love Momma Hale but good lord with the seating arrangements, tastings and floral-scapes.”

“Your wedding will be beautiful, Rosalie,” Esme said with a smile.

“I’m certain it will be but it’s not _my_ wedding. I would love to cut the guest list in half and yeah…but what can you do?”

No one had an answer and we went to do our own things. Bella was tired and honestly so was I. We both lowered our seats and promptly fell asleep, tangled together as best as we could in the airliner’s seats. We slept until we were about to land when the flight attendant asked us to sit up. Alice was sitting on the opposite side of the plane, still sulking. Jasper frowned and mouthed ‘sorry.’ It wasn’t his fault that the Wee One was being a brat. However, Bella was obviously upset with Alice’s behavior and was nestled against me as we made our final approach. The plane landed and we all exited the aircraft, walking toward customs. It was a long process and we were jetlagged, cranky and desperately wanting to be in our own homes. Thankfully, Carlisle had arranged for separate limos to take us back to our respective places of residents.

Unfortunately, when we finished with customs and got our luggage, we were swarmed by paparazzi. They were snapping pictures, getting in our faces and asking probing questions about Bella and me. We ignored them and got into a waiting black limo. The driver asked where he was taking us and I gave him directions to the apartment. I directed him to the underground parking garage, punching in the code to let us in. Signing for the limo and giving him a tip, we rode up the elevator to my apartment. Inside, we deposited our bags by the door and walked straight to the bedroom. Bella stripped off her jeans and removed her hoodie, leaving her in a pair of barely there panties and a t-shirt. I took off my clothes and we crawled under the covers, finishing our nap in the comfort of our bed.

xx FE xx

“Edward, we are never moving again,” Bella said as she flopped down on the couch.

“Tell me about it,” I chuckled. “At least it didn’t take as long as we had anticipated.”

“Yep. Thank goodness for good movers, good friends and the most patient fiancé,” she snickered. “Love you, Brit.”

“Love you more, Bell,” I smiled as I kissed her lips, wrapping my arm around her waist as she cuddled to my side.

 It had been nearly a month since our win at the World Championships. After we had slept for nearly a day, getting over our jetlag,  Bella attacked my apartment and began packing up everything. I was shocked at the ardor that she tackled  the packing. However, I expected nothing less. She was anxious to move into our home. So was I. We had my apartment packed up within a few days. The following day, the movers came and we were finally moved into our house on Mercer Island. Unpacking, however, was a different story. Bella was very particular about where everything should go and it took us nearly a month to get the house just right.

“Have you spoken to the Wee One?” I asked as I handed her a bottle of water. She eagerly took it and swallowed half of the bottle in one sip.

“No. She’s still pissy about the whole wedding thing. Speaking of which, your mom and I are going shopping for my dress tomorrow. Plus, we’re going to look at ‘floral-scapes.’ Any colors you want me to steer clear of?”

“Yellow. Clashes with the hair,” I snickered.

“No yellow. Got it,” she sighed. “Do you think we’ll be able to pull of this wedding in less than four months?”

“We better. I’ve already booked our honeymoon,” I said, kissing her hair. “We leave on August thirteenth for two weeks of honeymoon bliss.”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” she quipped. “I’d like to know what I should pack.”

“Nothing. The entire honeymoon is going to be spent in bed, making love to each other,” I growled, nipping at her neck. She giggled and squirmed in my arms.

“Seriously, Edward,” she smirked.

“It’s going to be warm. Bathing suits, cute flirty dresses. No panties, though,” I growled. “Easy access so I can fuck my wife.”

“Perv,” she laughed. “We’ve christened most of the surfaces in this house. Plus the piano, twice.”

“Nope, three times,” I said, arching a brow. “Didn’t you forget our first night?”

“Oh yeah,” Bella said as she dreamily thought back to our first night in our home.

_We were both exhausted from moving. Our friends had left and we had spent a long time in the shower, massaging our tired muscles. Once we were clean, Bella wanted to use our brand new kitchen. She happily went around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for a stir fry. I decided to noodle around on the piano since I finally had one at my disposal for the first time in many years._

_I sat down at the piano, which I had tuned prior to our moving in, and ran my fingers up and down the keys, warming up. I, then, began playing some pieces that I had memorized, gently swaying to the music. My fingers glided over the keys, moving to Bella’s song. As I played, a soft smile graced my lips as I poured my being into playing her song._

_Bella snuck behind me, kissing my neck as I played. I moaned quietly, pulling my hands away from the piano._

_“Don’t stop,” she whispered in my ear. Her lips wrapped around my earlobe and I put my fingers back on the keys, picking up where I left off. Her mouth assaulted my neck as her hands glided over my torso. I tried to keep playing but her mouth, her hands, her body against mine were so distracting._

_“Bella,” I croaked out. “I need you, love.”_

_“Hmmm, what do you need, Edward?” she murmured, pulling away from me. I immediately missed her warmth against my back. However, it was short-lived. Her body was pressed against mine again as her fingers slipped underneath my t-shirt. “Tell me…”_

_“You. I need to make love to you,” I whimpered. Bella smiled against my neck and lifted my shirt. I put my hands above my head and my shirt was tossed onto the ground. Bella’s back was pressed against mine and fuck me, she was naked. Her breasts were crushed against my back and I could feel the heat from her core emanating against my ass. Faster than a blink of an eye, I turned and pulled Bella into my lap. My lips crashed against hers as my fingers moved to her dripping center. Her hands moved to my track pants and pushed them down as far as they could go without me having to move. She hopped up and I shimmied out of my pants. She smiled and straddled my waist, sliding my arousal into her hot, wet, and tight core. She leaned back and swiveled her hips against me, causing discordant notes to ring from the piano when her hands fell onto the keyboard. “Beautiful,” I murmured as I watched her ride me._

_Bella’s eyes were black with desire as she bounced on my cock. Her breasts were begging for my mouth. Who was I to deny that? Leaning forward, my lips wrapped around her nipple and I held her other breast with my hand. Her body undulated sensually over me, looking like a snake. “Edward, more…”_

_My other arm wrapped around her waist and I held her as I raised my hips, thrusting against her, filling her heat with my body. I sucked on her breasts, biting down on her nipples. Her moans grew louder and her arousal spilled over me and coated her thighs. Her muscles were fluttering around me and I could feel that she was close. “Let go, my love,” I purred. “Mrs. Masen,”_

_“Ungh,” she groaned as her muscles clenched around me. Her hands flew to my hair, tugging on the strands painfully. A rush of warmth, wetness and pure Bella washed over my cock and caused my own release to spurt forth. I grunted my love for her as I came inside of my fiancée. My future wife. Our movements slowed and Bella slumped against me. Her hands were gliding over my sweaty back. “Mr. Swan,” she giggled._

_“Bella!” I whined. Her responding giggles were infectious until the smoke detector went off. She squeaked and hopped off my lap, throwing on my shirt and darting into the kitchen. Unfortunately, dinner was ruined. But, we made love on the kitchen counter prior to ordering pizza. So, it was a win all around._

“I forgot about that first night. I was too worried about the damn dinner,” she giggled. “That would have sucked if I had burnt down our house the first night in our new place.”

“The pan was just charred. No harm, no foul,” I said as I kissed her forehead.

“What should we do with Alice? I hate not talking to her, Edward. She’s my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister,” Bella frowned. This situation about Alice had weighed on Bella’s mind. In fact, she dreamt about it a great deal. Her dreams were of Alice attacking Bella’s wedding dress with a pair of pinking shears moments before the ceremony.

“Bella, we don’t have to do anything. We’ve made our decision. She has to abide by it,” I answered. “Simple as that. I know it sucks that you can’t talk to her, but if she’s going to raise this much of a stink over OUR wedding, then I’m for certain not wanting her to take charge of it. We’d have lion tamers, circus performers and an elephant named Tai.”

“Hell. No,” Bella said emphatically.

“Look, I’m going to the rink tomorrow. I’m spending some time with Jared and Liam. He’s getting ready for the spring extravaganza at the arena and he wants me to check out his moves. I’ll talk with Carlisle or hell, I’ll go attack the Wee One at her shop. She needs to understand, Bell. This is our show. Not hers.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Bella said as she curled into my side while we watched a movie on the television. We went to bed early and by nine the next morning, Bella left to pick up my mom from her condo to go wedding dress shopping along with looking at flowers, wedding cakes and other wedding necessities. I drove to the rink to see Jared practice with Liam. When I entered the rink, Jared was doing his warm up laps with Liam. I slipped on  a pair of older skates and snuck onto the ice.

They were nearly finished with their warm up when I joined them, earning a loud whoop from Jared. I hadn’t really seen him since our win in Nice. “EDWARD!” he yelled as he skated toward me, jumping into my arms.

“Hey, Jared,” I smiled as I caught him before he fell on his face. “How are you doing, bud?”

“I’m great! I’ve missed you,” he said as he bounced on his toe picks, hugging me tightly. “How’s Bella?”

“She’s good. She’s out with my mom looking for her wedding dress and stuff,” I said. “I wanted to check to see how you were doing for the extravaganza and get out on the ice.”

“Do you miss it, Edward?” Liam asked.

“A little bit, but with moving, getting ready for school, planning our wedding and making arrangements for our honeymoon, it’s been busy,” I smirked. “So, I want to see what you got, Jared.”

“Kay,” he said. Liam skated over to the sound booth and readied Jared’s music. I hopped up on the boards while Jared skated to the center of the ice. He popped to his first pose and the strains of Michael Jackson filled the rink. Oh my word, Jared imitated Michael Jackson on the ice and he was bloody awesome; a natural showman. Once the smashup of Michael Jackson’s songs ended, Jared held his final pose and smiled at me. “Well?”

“I like it,” I said as I slid off the boards. “There is one place where the footwork is a bit clumsy, though.”

“During ‘Beat It?’” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” I said as I wrinkled my nose. “You’re using an outside edge when your body is leaning toward an inside edge.” I demonstrated what he was doing and Jared nodded. “This makes more sense, Jared.” Again, I demonstrated and he tried it. I carefully helped him with the footwork and an hour or so later, he was comfortable with it. Before I left, Jared performed the routine again with the adjusted footwork and there was a sparkle there that wasn’t in the first performance.

“Edward, are you going to be there for the spring show?” Jared asked he sucked down a bottle of water.

“Hell yeah. I think Carlisle is having us perform our ‘Thousand Years Routine,’” I replied. “Plus be a part of the finale at the end. We may have retired from competition but this has been a huge part of our lives, Jared. As long as we are able, Bella and I will be at the extravaganza. Anyhow, I’ve got to go, Jared.”

“Thanks for the help with the footwork, Edward. It’ll make my routine even more awesome,” he said as he hugged around my waist.

“Later, little man,” I said as I ruffled his hair. Liam shook my hand and I skated off the ice. I removed my skates and wiped off the blades. Waving as I left the rink, I checked to see if Carlisle was in his office. Unfortunately, he was not. I grumbled as I walked out to my car. I had to confront the Wee One head on. _Say a prayer._

I drove to Alice’s shop and parked my car outside. With a sense of determination, I walked into the shop and looked around for her. She wasn’t in front but I asked one of her employees if she was in the back. The helpful guy nodded and I walked into the back work room. Alice was cutting some delicate fabric with her back turned to me. I waited until she was done before I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

“Holy shitballs!” Alice squeaked.

“Hi, Wee One,” I smirked.

“Jesus, Edward,” she scowled. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“I waited until you were done cutting that fabric,” I said as I pointed to the lacy black stuff on the table.

“Thanks,” she said dryly. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to talk some sense into you, Alice. I don’t understand, nor does Bella, why you are so upset with us. I get that you want to help out with the wedding, but it’s OUR wedding,” I said as I walked toward her. “You’ll get the opportunity to have the big, lavish wedding when you get engaged. Let us play our quiet backyard wedding.”

“So tacky,” Alice grumbled.

“It’s not tacky. Jesus, Alice. Not everything is centered around you. I love you like a sister and by the way our parents are acting, we will be soon,” I said, arching a brow. “But, you have to get it through your skull that you cannot get your way every time. Bella’s been miserable since you’ve had your tantrum on the plane. Our house is immaculate because all she does is clean. She misses you, Alice but you need to get over yourself.”

“I’m jealous, Edward,” she murmured. She breathed and looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. “Rose is getting married in less than a month. You guys are getting married in August and me? No ring. Jasper and I have been together forever. He won’t propose. I know he’s my forever but he won’t propose.”

“I’m sorry, Alice,” I frowned as I put my hand on her shoulder. “Have you spoken to him about this?”

“’I have a plan, Alice,’ he says,” Alice whined. “But, when is this fucking plan going to take place? When we’re old and gray?”

“Here’s a novel idea. Why don’t you propose to him? Who says that it’s the man’s job to propose?” I asked.

“Is it so bad that I wanted what you and Bella have? I’m sorry, Edward. I know that you are different from my Jasper, but he just doesn’t get it,” she sniffled. I hugged her and put my cheek against her hair. “I’m sorry about being a colossal bitch, Edward. I’ll stop being such a baby about your wedding. It is your decision and your wedding. You should get what you want. And I’m certain it’ll be a lovely wedding.”

“Thanks, Wee One,” I whispered.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but if my dad proposes to your mom before Jasper proposes to me, I’ll seriously borrow Bella’s skates and have fun with Jasper’s balls with the damn toe picks.”

“It’ll be a while, Alice. Trust me. They are JUST starting to date,” I said. “My mom is still grieving my dad. No proposals for some time.”

“Okay. I love you, Brit. I promise to call Bella and make it better with her,” she said as she kissed my cheek.

“Good. Because I don’t want to break out my skates,” I said, arching a brow. Alice rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder. Like that, we were back to normal, hopefully and a crisis was averted.

xx FE xx

As promised, Alice called and apologized to Bella about the wedding fiasco. Bella was stubborn and made Alice sweat it out for a few days before she finally accepted her apology. However, as a compromise, Bella did talk to Alice about making her wedding dress. Based on what she tried on with my mom, Bella couldn’t find what she liked and she knew that Alice could make the dress that she desired. They spent the rest of the evening in Bella’s office working on sketches while I worked on some reading for an online course I was taking.

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Bella was headlong in planning our wedding while I met with my advisor at University of Washington Medical School. I signed up for classes in the fall and asked if there were any summer courses I could take to further me along. My advisor encouraged me to brush up on my biochem and human anatomy since it had been four years since I’d been in school. They were both being offered over the summer and I signed up for them as well. It would be a little rough with my finals happening the week of our wedding, but I knew I could do it since I’d passed these classes in undergrad.

Before we knew it, Rose and Emmett’s wedding snuck up on us and I was currently sitting in a lavish hotel room getting my haircut the morning of the wedding. Emmett was pacing in his tuxedo, anxious to get married to Rosalie. Emmett’s father watched him as he paced. Rose’s dad just scowled Emmett, not pleased with his daughter’s choice in husband. Jasper was chilling with a beer while I got my haircut. Why it needed to be cut TODAY, I have no clue. Rose insisted, though.

And Rose was bridezilla. What Rose wants. Rose got. If that meant that I was shaved bald, then that’s what she got.

My haircut was finished and the wedding planner guided us down to the location where they were getting married. Emmett and Rose couldn’t decide on whether or not to have a church wedding, so they decided to have a minister give the service at the hotel where it was being held.

We had our picture taken and then were led into the groom’s room while the guests arrived. Emmett cornered me, grabbing my shoulders and staring into my eyes. “You have the rings, right?”

“Em, relax,” I chuckled. “I have them.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet bag with their wedding bands. “I take my job as best man very seriously.”

“You did give me a fuckawesome bachelor party,” he snorted.

“That’s because I’m the shit,” I snickered. “In five minutes, you and Rose will be married and you can kick back. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed. “You know what might make me feel better?”

“What?”

“Teasing Dr. Thong,” he bellowed.

“I hate you both,” Jasper grumbled.

“Jas, we only tease the ones we love,” I smiled. “But seriously, you walked into the whole Dr. Thong thing with wearing Alice’s knickers.”

“God, you sounded so British,” Emmett smiled.

“Yeah, lived there most of my life, douche,” I said, arching a brow. Just as I was about to razz Jasper about leaving Wee One hanging, the wedding planner said it was time. We headed out to the altar and waited for the music to change. The string quartet began playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D and the women walked down the aisle. First, Rose’s mom was escorted to her seat by one of the ushers, who was Rose’s cousin. Then, the bridesmaids walked up the aisle. Despite the sheer size of Rose’s wedding, she only wanted Bella and Alice as her bridesmaids. Subsequently, Jasper and I were Emmett’s only groomsmen.

Alice walked up first, looking stunning in a strapless black dress and carrying a small red and white bouquet. Her hair was still spiked but it had an elegant twist to it. Next was Bella. While Alice was stunning, Bella was a vision of pure beauty in her dress. Her long brown hair was curled and hung over her shoulders. She smiled softly as she walked up to her spot across from me on the altar. In three months, this was going to be us.

_Holy crap!_

The ceremony was a blur to me. I vaguely remember giving Emmett the rings since I spent it staring at Bella in her exquisite, enticing perfection. _Three months and she’ll be my wife. She’ll be wearing the white dress._

I couldn’t wait.

After the ceremony concluded and Emmett and Rose had their porn star kiss on the altar, we walked down the aisle together. I pulled my fiancée off to the side and my lips crushed against hers. “Three months, love. In three months this will be us. Mrs. Masen.”

“Edward,” she whimpered. “I can’t wait. I’m ready to be your wife. I love you.”

“I love you more, Mrs. Masen.”

“Mr. Swan,” she giggled.

_Will she give that up?_

Probably not but it doesn’t matter. We’re getting married.

_Edward Swan? Bella Masen sounds SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much better._

“Mrs. Masen,” I corrected as I kissed her again. “I love you, Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen.”

“Mrs. Masen,” she sighed.

_There you have it! She conceded. We have prevailed._

Insert goofy grin here. Yay.

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter. This is the penultimate chapter to this story. We’ve got one more chapter and an epilogue. In case you haven’t figured out, the last chapter will be their wedding. I have pictures posted on my blog for the wedding. I do need help, too. On my blog, I have six wedding dresses. Which one should Bella wear? Put your vote in the comments area of the post. The link for my blog is in my profile if you’re unsure what it is. Secondly, check out my facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You get extra teasers for the stories and we have a lot of fun talking about Twilight, Rob and life in general. Finally, leave me love? PLEASE? Thank you!**

 


	35. Mr. and Mrs.

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that’s lame…). It’s about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**Final chapter, folks! We have this one and then the epilogue. I can’t believe that this journey is nearly over. If you check on my blog (link on my profile), I’ll have Bella and Edward’s wedding posted: decorations, wedding dress, flowers, and the cake. Thanks for everyone who voted on Bella’s dress. I hope ya’ll like it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Mr. and Mrs.**

**BPOV**

“Bella, you have to have a bachelorette party,” Alice wheedled. “It’s tradition.” She was bouncing on the couch in our office, begging me with her eyes. I resolutely ignored her pathetic attempts to try and change my mind.

“It’s a load of crap and we’re not having one,” I said as I read through my email. My wedding to Edward was a week away and Alice was trying, in her ‘Alice way’ to control the situation. But I wasn’t budging. I didn’t want a bachelorette party. Edward didn’t want a bachelor party. No means no, Alice. “For fuck’s sake, Alice. Stop pouting.”

“It’s tradition,” she whined.

“Do you want me to disinvite you? I will,” I said sternly as I saw that Tanya and her boyfriend, Steve, had said they were coming to our wedding. I smiled and added their name to the list of attendees. Pretty much everyone we invited was coming. It was definitely a small wedding, less than thirty people. Edward and I were both only children and we didn’t want or need a massive, society wedding like Rose and Emmett. We both mutually agreed to have a small, intimate, backyard wedding with our closest friends and family. To go along with our small wedding, we both decided to not have attendants. Our witnesses were going to be Edward’s mom for me and my dad for Edward. It was unconventional, but the minister said that it was appropriate to have that.

“I’m sorry, Bella,” Alice sighed. “It’s just…”

“It’s just that you’re trying to control our wedding again. You can have your three-ring circus when you get married,” I chided. “Has Jas indicated when he’s going to pop the question?”

“No,” Alice pouted. “I love Jazzy but I don’t know if he loves me in the same way.”

“Oh, Alice,” I said sympathetically, getting up from my spot by the computer, hugging my friend. “He loves you, sweetie.”

“Then, why won’t he propose?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “Talk to him, Ali. That’s your best bet.”

“I’ve tried but he keeps ignoring it. Should I give him an ultimatum?”

“An ultimatum to marry you? That doesn’t sound like you and besides, Alice, I’m the wrong person to ask. My only relationship has been with Edward and you see how we turned out,” I chuckled nervously. “A week from today we’re going to be married.”Alice sighed and curled up on her spot in the office. I paid some bills before I nodded to her so we could do my final fitting for my wedding dress. We worked tirelessly to finish the dress. After a fruitless outing with Esme, I decided to talk to Alice about designing and making my dress. It was exactly what I envisioned. It was flashy like I preferred but not overly gaudy.

The dress was a white satin sheath with a lace and beaded overlay. It had thick straps and a sweetheart neckline that accented my curves. In the back, there was a small train but nothing too dramatic. For my hair, I was going to have it curled and pinned half up and half down with a white flower. I didn’t want a veil or some fancy tiara. I’m not the queen of England. I hadn’t decided on my jewelry, though. The only piece that I was certain of wearing was my engagement ring on my right hand. I would have to remove my promise ring. I hated that, but it’s how it has to be.

We finished the fitting and Alice left, still upset that I was not budging on the whole bachelorette party. I decided to put it out of my head and go down to our gym in the basement to get a workout in. Even though I was no longer in active training, I still wanted to keep my figure. I could definitely see the difference in my body since we stopped training every day. My body was softer and not as defined. Edward seemed to love it as he couldn’t keep his hands off me. We made love quite often. We both knew that once Edward was back in school, our time to be with each other would be decreased, significantly.

I finished my workout and headed upstairs to shower before I began dinner. Edward was at the library working on a final project for his biochemistry class with his lab partner. I was nearly done with dinner when Edward came into the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I missed you,” he murmured, kissing my neck. “How was Wee One?”

“Adamant that I have a bachelorette party,” I answered as I turned to kiss him, softly on the lips. “I told her no.”

“Did she have a snit fit?” Edward chortled, nuzzling my hair.

“She did but a great deal of her pushiness is due to the lack of proposal from Jasper. However, it shouldn’t have any bearing on our wedding,” I frowned. “Anyhow, how was the library? Did you finish your project?”

“Yep. Sent in and done,” Edward smiled. “Do I have time to shower before dinner?”

“We’ve got about twenty minutes before the fish is done,” I said. “None of your normal preening, Edward.”

“I do not preen,” he scoffed.

“Sure you don’t,” I snorted as I ruffled his bronze mop on his head. In his hair there was some gel and it was artfully tousled. Edward scowled at me before he dipped me in a deep kiss. I whimpered and Edward pulled away, smirking as he left the kitchen. I continued cooking the baked salmon and rice pilaf. By the time I was plating up the food, Edward came back down, smelling delicious and looking devilishly sexy. Honestly, I wanted to forget dinner and pounce, but we made the decision to withhold sex until our wedding night. It’s been definitely a challenge since up until a week previous, we’d been fucking like porn stars.

“Bella, let’s eat dinner before we go at it on the kitchen island,” Edward snorted.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” I winked.

“Or the last, love,” he crooned.

xx FE xx

The week went by uneventfully. Edward took his finals for his two classes, human anatomy and biochemistry. He got his grades as soon as he was done and he got two A’s. That definitely made him happy and confident. He was afraid of going into school after a four year hiatus.

Today was the day of our rehearsal. Earlier in the day, the backyard was transformed into a lavender, sage green and white nature wonderland. Working with Esme, we created a fairy wonderland for our fairytale wedding. I was in the bathroom, curling my hair for the rehearsal dinner while Edward was shaving at the sink next to me. He was going to be staying in a hotel tonight. That was the one tradition that I kept at Alice’s insistence. Once the guys left, the women were going to stay at the house. Rose and Alice were going to help me with my hair and makeup the following morning.

“Can you believe that by this time tomorrow, we’ll be married?” Edward asked as he finished shaving his face.

“I can’t wait,” I smirked. I flipped my head and fluffed my hair. Once I stood up, I tucked my hair behind my ears and felt Edward behind me. In the mirror, I saw his predatory look in his eyes and felt his ragged breathing. “You okay, Edward?”

“I want you so badly, love,” he croaked out. His hands moved to my hips and pressed my ass flush to his hardness. “Feel what you do to me?”

“I want you just as badly, Edward,” I moaned, “but we have to wait. Tomorrow night, we can make love until we collapse of exhaustion.”

“Oh, I intend to, love. There will be no part of your body that will be unattended by my lips, tongue, fingers and cock,” he purred, nipping at my ear. I squeaked, closing my eyes briefly. Edward’s lips met the juncture of where my shoulder met my neck and he kissed it languidly, moving up to my jaw. His hands cupped my breasts over my silky bathrobe, toying and teasing my nipples.

“We need to stop,” I said breathily.

“No, we don’t,” he chuckled darkly, swiveling his hips against my ass, pressing his even harder cock against my left ass cheek.

“We’ve waited this long. We can wait another twenty-four hours,” I chided as I danced out his arms. The look on his face was comically sad. His shoulders slumped and he lost nearly six inches in height as he stomped to the edge of the bathtub, sitting down dejectedly. “Oh, none of that, Edward. You know I love you.”

“I love you, too, but I miss you,” he muttered.

“I miss you, too,” I whispered as I fell to my knees between his legs. “Tomorrow, after our wedding, we can make love and reconnect.”

Edward cupped my face and ran his thumb over my cheek. His green eyes were boring into mine as his finger caressed my face. With a deep breath, Edward leaned down and kissed me deeply. After that panty-melting kiss, he assisted me to my feet and hugged me to his hard chest. I melted against his body. “Tomorrow night and then the entire fucking honeymoon,” he chuckled.

“Where are we going?” I giggled.

“Still not telling you. Alice and Rose are packing for you,” he smirked as he kissed my forehead.

“Great, that means skinny bikinis and barely there lingerie,” I grumbled. “I need to tell them that I don’t wear bikinis. Scars, remember?”

“Bella, relax,” Edward soothed. “Rose and Alice know about your scars and will not pack bikinis. If they do, don’t wear them.”

“What if that’s all they packed?”

“I love you, regardless of your scars or not. Besides, they are not as bad as you think,” he explained. “Turn around and hug me.” I did as he asked and he removed my robe, displaying my bare back. I looked over my shoulder at where Edward was caressing. “You can only see them if you are looking for them. Trust me when I say that no one will be looking for your scars, Bella. They’ll see how beautiful you are and not say a thing. Besides, I’m looking up here, more,” he cooed, moving his hands up to my tattoo. With a soft kiss to my shoulder, he pulled my robe back around me. “I’ll let you finish getting dressed. If I don’t leave, I will seriously take you up on the bathroom counter.”

I giggled and nodded. With one more kiss, he left the bathroom. I took a few calming breaths and went to finish putting on my makeup. As I did so, I thought about what Edward had said. When I saw my scars, I saw the stitches and the angry bruises. But when he brushed his fingers along my back, they were barely there. It had been a long time since Lauren attacked my back and thankfully, the doctor who worked on me made sure that I would have minimal scarring.

I slid off my robe and turned around, staring at my back. My scars were always going to be there but I could walk out in a bikini, especially if my husband thinks so. With a smirk, I steeled myself for the smexy fun time I’d have with my hubby in locations unknown in a bikini.

Putting on my dress, I finished getting ready for the rehearsal. The dress I wore was a light lavender with a knot feature at the waist and thin straps. The jewelry I wore were my pearls from my dad and mom. I received them from my parents when I graduated from college. While I dressed, I could hear conversations in the kitchen and outside. Almost everyone for the rehearsal was here and all we needed was the bride and the groom.

Slipping on my silver shoes, I headed downstairs for the rehearsal. The first person I saw in the house was Esme. She was waiting for me. She was wearing a coral dress with a deep v-neck and a pair of nude wedge heels. Her jewelry was a mix of coral, peach and gold. She looked so nice and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “Bella!” she called. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry, just finishing up,” I smiled as I hugged my mother-in-law/only bridesmaid. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, sweetheart. I was wondering if we could talk,” she whispered. My eyes widened. “It’s nothing bad, Bella. I just have a few things to give to you.” I nodded and we walked into the living room. “I don’t know if we’ll get a chance tomorrow to chat but I wanted to thank you. Thank you for bringing my son back. He was so lost when his father died and when his ex-girlfriend, Kate, cheated on him. It was you that finally made him happy again. Bella, you are such a wonderful woman and I’m so blessed to have you in my life. Edward is a lucky man to be with you and I pray that you and he will be happy for the rest of your lives together.

“Now, I know that don’t have a relationship with your mom anymore. I also don’t want to take over her role in your life,” Esme chuckled.

“Oh, please do. My mom was a selfish, hateful woman. I don’t even miss her,” I snorted.

“Well, in that case, I hope you start calling me ‘Mom,’” Esme said as she hugged me. “When you’re ready, of course.” She kissed my cheek and held my hands. “Now, I do have a few things for you, Bella. Edward is my only child but I still kept some things from my mother. Things that I wanted to give a daughter. Obviously, Edward is not my daughter but I’d love to share these things with you.” Esme reached behind the armrest of the couch and pulled out a small silver bag. I smiled widely and tore into the bag. Inside, there was a lavender and green handkerchief. It was silky and soft. Lovingly, I ran my fingers along the fabric. Embroidered in lavender thread were the initials, E.M.P. “Elizabeth Margaret Platt,” Esme said. “It was my mother’s.”

“It’s so beautiful, Esme,” I said reverently.

“You keep it and give it to your daughter,” Esme said. “I carried it with my bouquet. I’m hoping you would do the same.”

“I will, Esme,” I said. Looking into the bag, there was also a small box wrapped in silver paper. Unwrapping the present, I gasped when I saw what was inside. Nestled on a satin pillow was an amethyst colored brooch with white stones surrounding it. “Oh my…it’s…it’s…there are no words.”

“It is gorgeous,” she smiled softly. “The center stone is amethyst and the surrounding stones are diamonds. This was my mother’s mother’s brooch that she wore on her wedding day. I’d like you to wear it for yours. It would look perfect in the back of your dress, right where the zipper ends.”

“I’d be honored to wear it,” I said, tears filling in my eyes. I closed the box and hugged Esme tightly. We were swaying and sobbing when Edward came into the living room.

“No crying. Why are my two favorite women crying?” he quipped.

“Just having a mother/daughter moment,” Esme said, wiping my cheeks. “I have something for you, too, Edward.” She turned and reached for a bag for him. Edward reached for the bag and he looked inside. His green eyes widened and stared at his mom. Esme nodded. He pulled out a stethoscope. He gently ran his fingers over the stethoscope, specifically the initials on it. “It’s your dad’s stethoscope, Edward. I hope you use it and you save some lives with it.”

“I thought you got rid of this, Mom,” he said quietly.

“Never. Your dad wanted you to have it,” Esme said, tears falling down her cheeks. She stood up and hugged Edward. They both cried quietly, missing Edward Senior. “Pops would be proud of you, Edward Anthony.” They pulled apart and grabbed me into their embrace. We were a trio of sobbing fools, but it was the best kind of tears. Tears of happiness, contentment and most importantly, love.

It wasn’t until Carlisle cleared his throat that we broke apart. We needed to get going with the rehearsal. Walking into our backyard, we were greeted by the minister, who was a close friend of Carlisle’s. Everyone who was invited to the wedding, came to the rehearsal. After the actual rehearsal, we were heading to a local restaurant for some eats and treats. From there, the men were leaving for the hotel and the ladies were staying at the house with me.

At the restaurant, Edward and I gave a few presents to our parents. I gave Esme some jewelry to wear tomorrow for the wedding and Edward gave my dad a set of personalized pint glasses, a pocket knife and a personalized grill set. Before we split off to our respective places to sleep, our friends handed Edward and me a box. We shared a look and opened the present. Inside was a ton of sex toys, lubricants, lingerie and a thong for Edward. He pulled out a set of black beads and arched a brow. Emmett smirked and said that the anal beads felt great being pulled out when a guy orgasms. Dropping them like they were poison, Edward hid behind me, whimpering quietly.

Shortly after that, Edward left for the hotel with the guys. I left with the girls, driving back to the house. Rose was driving Emmett’s Hummer crammed with several very drunk women: Alice, Tanya and Esme. I was sober, as was Meg, Jared’s mom. At the house, the girls dragged me to the family room after we all changed into our pajamas. Alice put a tiara on my head and pushed me onto the couch. “What’s all of this?”

“It’s not a bachelorette party,” Alice slurred.

“Bullshit, Wee One,” Rose snorted. “It’s a mini-bachelorette party. No strippers. No drunken debauchery. Just a handful of women who want to make sure that you are ready for your honeymoon.”

“The present ya’ll gave me at the restaurant is more than enough,” I said, blushing furiously. “Half of that shit, I have no idea what it is.”

“A majority of that is a joke,” Alice explained. “What will get Edward hard as a fucking rock, is what we’re giving you now.”

“Sexy knickers,” Tanya bellowed. “Crotchless panties, fuckhot baby doll nighties, and bras and panties to make Edward perpetually hard. Open mine first.” She tossed me a bag and smirked. I swiped the bag and looked inside. Tanya cackled. “Hold it up, Bell!”

I plucked the sheer white baby doll and crotchless butterfly panties that matched. My face was crimson as I held it up. “Thank you, Tanya.”

“Wear it tomorrow, love. Edward will just die to see your little clit surrounded by white lace,” Tanya said with a suggestive waggle of her brows. My face flamed even hotter. But, I did like the idea. I would wear it tomorrow. Make Edward explode with want and need.

Ironically enough, Tanya’s gift was the most conservative. Each bag and box that I opened had more and more risqué lingerie. I also got some chocolate body paint, massage candles and a strawberry flavored ‘weekender’ kit in addition to the lingerie. The presents were put away (into my honeymoon suitcases, save for the white butterfly nightie from Tanya which was going into my overnight bag for our first night as Mr. and Mrs. Masen). Then it was time to share and give advice. Each woman went around the room to give me some words of wisdom on how to please my man.

_We know how to please him. We don’t need any advice._

Though it’s pretty funny to hear their advice.

_Or disturbing. Your mother-in-law is giving you tips on how to give head. You’re not sickened by this???_

Slightly.

_Slightly? We’re scarred for life. Where is the Brit when you need him?_

“Bella, you’re totally spacing out, chickadee,” Rose laughed.

“Sorry. Just trying to put the mental image of Esme giving me advice on how to give head out of my brain,” I snorted.

“That is pretty disturbing,” Rose agreed. “You ready to go to bed?”

“I probably should,” I said wistfully. “It’s going to be weird without Edward in the bed with me.”

“I know. I’m dreading not sleeping with Emmett,” Rose said quietly, hugging me to her side. “I’ll sleep with you, Swan. Just don’t kick me.” I nodded and we headed upstairs. The rest of the ladies followed and went to their respective bedrooms.

xx FE xx

The next morning dawned early. I couldn’t sleep anymore. I slipped out of the bed that I shared with Rose and went to shower before I was going to cook everyone some breakfast. However, when I went down to the kitchen, I found Alice seated at the island, sipping some coffee. “Morning,” she said tiredly.

“Hey, Wee One,” I smiled, pouring myself some coffee. “How’s the hangover?”

“Not as bad as I thought,” she giggled. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” I said, grinning widely. “I’m not nervous. I’m excited and ready for Edward to be my husband and for me to be his wife. He’s an amazing man and I’m so lucky.”

“You are, Bella,” Alice said, clinking her coffee mug with mine.

“Want to help me make breakfast for everyone?”

“Bella, you know I can’t cook,” Alice bellowed.

“You can toast the bread,” I said as I tossed her a bag of bread and some bagels. “I’ll do the rest.”

Working together, we made breakfast and everyone drifted down to the kitchen. It was a quiet morning since some were nursing hangovers but it was still nice to spend time with everyone before the madness of the day. As I was finishing up, the phone rang. Esme picked up and spoke briefly on the phone.  “That was Aro. He and his catering crew are on their way in.”

“We probably have to vacate the kitchen,” I laughed.

“Do you need to shower, Bellarina?” Rose asked.

“Nope. I’m all good. You all get ready,” I said as I headed into the office, waiting for Aro. Ten minutes later, Aro’s van pulled into the driveway. I let him in along with his brothers and workers. Aro kissed my cheeks, congratulating me on my wedding. Then, he rattled off the very Italian meal he was going to prepare for the wedding. Even though my stomach was full from breakfast, each delicacy he described made my mouth water. With one more kiss on my cheek, he shoved me out of the kitchen and I headed upstairs. Alice had already transformed my bedroom into a beauty salon with curling irons, makeup and my dress hanging on the edge of the bathroom door.

“Go put on your lingerie and your robe,” Rose said from her spot next to the curling iron. I nodded and grabbed my white butterfly thong and changed in the bathroom. Wrapping my silk kimono around my body, I headed back into the bedroom. Rose began curling my hair as Alice was seated at my feet, giving me a pedicure. My hair was finished and Rose began pinning and twisting it up into a soft half up-do. She then added the white flower above my left ear. “Perfect,” she whispered.

Alice had finished my toes and gave me a manicure as well. She told me to not touch my hands as she went to work on my face. My skin was buffed, polished, and moisturized before the actual application of the makeup began. Nearly three hours from when I sat down in the chair, my makeup was perfectly applied; my hair was curled and pinned up off my face. “You look beautiful, Bella,” Alice said quietly. “We have something to finish the look.”

“Well, we don’t. Edward does,” Rose bellowed. “Here you go, Bellarina. We’re going to get ready while you attempt to not sob in the poetic words from your future husband.” Rose handed me an ornate bag and turned to leave. Alice followed her, skipping out the door. Peering inside the bag, I found the card first. Opening the heavy cream envelope, I pulled out the simple and elegant card that said ‘To my wife on her wedding day,’ in silver script. I opened the card and found Edward’s handwriting inside.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_My love._

_My only love._

_My wife._

_I can’t believe that today, we’re going to commit our lives together. Never in all of my life had I ever anticipated finding my future in my skating partner. You are everything that I could have wished for in a partner, best friend, lover and wife._

_Now, I’m not very poetic. At all. So, I’m borrowing some words from a very famous Englishman. The Bard._

**_Sonnet 18 By Shakespeare_ ** _  
Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee_

_I love you so much, Bella. I can’t wait to hear you say ‘I do.’ Soon, my love. Soon, we’ll be forever bound._

_All of my love,_

_Edward ‘Swan’ Masen_

_(You’re still taking my name, but I would consider adding your name to mine as a middle name. Love you, Bell.)_

I clutched the card to my chest, trying to keep my tears from falling onto my cheeks. Don’t cry, I chanted mentally. You can cry after the ceremony. Blowing out a breath, I looked in the bag and found three boxes inside. I started with the smallest box and unwrapped a pair of diamond and emerald earrings. _Oh my._ I placed them on the bed before turning to the next box. It was a matching necklace to the earrings. The final box was an emerald bracelet that matched the necklace and earrings. “Edward Anthony…” I chided out loud. I put on my new jewelry and picked up my cell phone.

_You are in so much trouble, Edward! – B_

_Why? *Bats eyelashes* - E_

_The small fortune you spent on me – B_

_No fortune. Didn’t spend a dime – E_

_Bullshit – B_

_Okay, I lied. I spent three dollars on the card and another four dollars on the bag and wrapping paper. Nothing else, though. ;-) – E_

_But??? – B_

_It’s my inheritance. From my grandmother on my dad’s side. You’re wearing the brooch from my maternal grandmother. It’s ONLY fair that my paternal grandmother is represented, too – E_

_Thank you, Edward. It’s all beautiful. Plus, you chose one of my favorite sonnets by Shakespeare – B_

_I’m glad you liked it – E_

_Did my dad give you YOUR present? – B_

_Nope. Not yet. Is it you in a box so I can make love to you? LOL – E_

_Sorry, baby. I’m still at the house. Anyhow, I hope you like the present. It’s not jewelry or anything – B_

I bit my lip at what I got Edward. Part of his present was humorous, ties that had different microbes on them and stuffed bone cells. Then, I got him several doctor themed presents. The most expensive was a new bag that he could use as his doctor’s bag of tricks. As I stared at my phone, willing Edward to text me, it rang in my hand. I squeaked and dropped it onto the ground. “Hello?”

“Bella, this is amazing,” he said. “I love all of it. The ties! They are hysterical. Jasper wants to know where you got them.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s not as ‘sentimental’ as yours,” I whispered.

“Bell, you could have wrapped up dog shit and I would have loved it since it came from you,” Edward laughed.

“That’s disgusting, Edward.”

“Love, I truly love my wedding present. And the card, too,” Edward murmured. “Only a few more hours.”

“I know,” I whispered. “Are you all dressed?”

“I am. Wearing my tuxedo and trying, unsuccessfully, to put on the boutonniere,” he laughed. “The photographer will be here in a little bit to take care of our photos before heading over to you.”

Alice and Rose came into the bedroom with Esme. Alice scowled at me, crossing her arms under breasts. “Shit! I’ve been found out,” I giggled. “I’ve got to go. Alice is giving me the bitch brow.”

“I love you, Bell. I’ll see you at the altar.”

“I’ll be the one dripping in emeralds and diamonds, wearing a white gown,” I quipped. “Love you, too.” I hung up the phone and stuck my tongue out at Alice. She wordlessly held out her hand and I put my phone into her waiting palm. _Fucking wedding Nazi_.

The next hour or so was spent in touching up my makeup and dressing me in my dress. Once I was done, the photographer had arrived and we took pictures. It wasn’t a traditional wedding set up. Just some candids around the house and with each other. Another hour later, the guys arrived in the limo that Edward had arranged for them. I hid in the downstairs office while the guests arrived along with the musicians. I watched from the window, staring at Edward as he moved gracefully from guest to guest, thanking everyone for coming.

Charlie snuck into the office and he smiled at me, taking me in my bridal gown. “Oh, Bells,” he breathed. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Really, Daddy?” I asked as I stood on my toes, looking at him.

“I’ve never seen another woman look more beautiful, Bells. Edward is a lucky man,” Charlie murmured as he hugged me. “I’ve got your bouquet and something from me. It’s not a lot but, still, a small token of your dear old dad.” He handed me a box. I opened it up and tucked inside was a charm necklace that held a golden ice skate, a heart and a horseshoe for luck. I had lost the exact same necklace when I was attacked by Lauren and was heartbroken when it was gone.

“Daddy! Where did you find this?”

“I had it made, Bella. I know it’s a little late, but it was the first piece of jewelry that I ever gave you. I was so upset when it was lost. Now, you have it again,” Charlie said as he hugged me tightly. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” I sniffled, cuddling closer to him. “Can you put it on?”

“It won’t go with what you’re wearing, Bella,” Charlie frowned.

“Fuck that, Dad. I want to wear something from you,” I said as I took out the necklace. Charlie put it around my neck and smiled softly when he saw it nestled between my collarbones, above the emerald necklace I wore.

“Bella, Charlie?” Esme called. “It’s time.”  She looked beautiful in her lavender dress. Her hair was curled and she wore the jewelry I had given her. With a soft smile, Esme handed me the bouquet and I grasped it, holding it with the handkerchief that she had given me yesterday. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, “I love you, Bella. We’re so lucky to have you in our family.”

“I’m the lucky one,” I breathed, tightening my hold on her. We broke apart and she left the room. Charlie, looking so dashing in his tuxedo, offered me his arm and I clutched on for dear life. “Don’t let me fall, Dad.”

“Never,” he said as he kissed my forehead. We exited the office and walked to the altar area set up near the edge of our yard, overlooking the water. The string quartet played traditional music until Alice gave them a cue to morph into Edward’s song he wrote for me. Once the music changed, I took a deep breath, squeezing my dad’s arm. Charlie kissed my temple and we began our descent to the front of the altar. I kept my eyes glued on the ground for fear that I would fall on my ass. _Walking in heels on grass, not exactly a smart idea._

Near the front of the altar, I looked up and my breath hitched when I saw the beauty of my future husband. His green eyes shimmered with tears. His bronze hair was somewhat tamed but still tousled in his uniquely sexy way. His tuxedo was cut perfectly for his athletic body and dear God, he was wearing a bow tie. Call me weird, but I find bow ties to be incredibly fucking sexy.

_Perhaps your hubby can tie you up, Bella?_

That has some merit…

_Game on! Wait…what if it’s a clip on?_

Crap.

I checked Edward’s bow tie, seeing if it was clip on. Edward arched a brow, an amused twinkle in his emerald orbs. Charlie placed my hand into Edward’s, kissing my cheek and clapping Edward on the shoulder. He then stood behind my fiancé, assuming his ‘cop posture’ of clasping his hands behind his back, giving my father a very imposing stance. Esme stood behind me.

“Good afternoon,” the minister said. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of marriage for Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan. It is a commitment that many take very lightly and frivolously. In my conversations with this young couple, their views on marriage, commitment and ‘forever’ are very strong and in tune with one another. The love they have for each other is profound and refreshing. The respect is evident in their relationship and I’m honored to perform their ceremony, wedding them to each other forever. And I believe that theirs is a love that will last until their dying breath. Now, before we get to the ‘nitty gritty,’ are there any objections towards this couple’s marriage?” He waited and looked around at our friends and family. “Good. Now, Edward and Bella have indicated that they have their own vows to say to each other. Edward, you’re first.”

“Fabulous,” he said as he turned to face me. He took my bouquet and handed it to his mother, threading his fingers into mine. “I’m not poetic or romantic, but I’m going to try.”

“Sure you’re not romantic,” Jasper snickered. “Every girl wants to be proposed at the World Championship because of you, Brit!”

“Hush, Dr. Thong,” Edward hissed, arching a brow at our friend. Alice elbowed Jasper in the ribs, shooting him a defiant glare. “I’m sorry. Our friends have the combined age of a seven year old.”

“No harm, no foul,” the minister chortled.

“Back to what I was saying,” Edward said, glaring at Jasper and daring him to speak. “Bella, when I met you, I was at the darkest time of my life. I never expected to find the shining beacon of love and hope in you. At all. When I tried out with you, I was certain that you’d tell me to bugger off and I’d go back to England and drift. But, thankfully, you gave me a chance and it was your friendship that grounded me. I remember that first night with the pizza that I knew that you were someone incredibly special. You held me when cried like a baby over the death of my father and the ending of my relationship with ‘she-who-shall-not-be-named.’” I smiled, remembering that night. I remembered holding him tightly as my Edward sobbed so brokenly. I also remembered falling asleep on his lap until it started raining.

 “After that, our friendship grew into something more. But, I think I knew I loved you after our first kiss. I still feel it when I touch you, Bella. Every time our hands touch, our lips brush up against each other, I’m in contact with you, I feel this electricity. That feeling has intensified as our relationship progressed and I crave it. It calms me and grounds me in a way that I never thought possible.

“I’m honored that you are with me, Bella. You are truly my best friend. You saw me at my worst and you gave me a chance. I vow to you that I will always be with you and love you for the rest of my days. I know the next few years are going to be a challenge, but together, we can do anything. Just you and me, baby. That’s all we need to be happy. I look forward to our future and what it holds for us. If it’s anything like our past, we’ll be unstoppable,” he breathed. “I love you, Bell. I’ll always love you. Forever.”

“Bella?”

“Can I have a moment?” I sniffled as I reached for the handkerchief. I dabbed my cheeks, trying to daintily blow my nose. After a few calming breaths, I took Edward’s hands. “Sorry. For someone who is not poetic, that was pretty damn good.”

Edward blushed and ducked his head. “I only spoke from the heart, Bella,” he murmured, looking up at me shyly.

“Now it’s my turn,” I replied. I laced my fingers with his and stared into his endless green orbs. “Edward, before you, my life was skating, eating and sleeping. I never had fun. I never took the time to live and enjoy myself. Part of it was fear of the unknown and the other part was just my own drive for perfection on and off the ice. With you, I realized what I was missing in my life and that was joy. You bring me so much joy, Edward. Seeing you experience things here in the states and being able to share them with you, gave me a new outlook on life. Both on and off the ice.

“Edward, you are truly my best friend. I feel like I can tell you absolutely anything without any fear of ridicule, malice or judgment. You’ve also taught me so much about life, love and finding one’s happiness. For the first time in my life, I’m truly happy. That’s what made our journey to the world championships so exciting. I was happy and ecstatic to skate.

“I plan on keeping that same gusto in our marriage. I know that in less than a month, you will embark on the toughest journey of your life: medical school. It will be challenging and exciting, but please know that I’m always here for you. Regardless of how early, late, tired or excited you are. My vow to you is that I will always love and support you. Forever. We’re a team, Edward. We started as skaters, paired up by our coaches. Our relationship morphed into a strong friendship. Then, that friendship developed into the relationship we have today. I love you, Edward. So much. I’ll always be there for you just like you will be for me.”

“Thank you for your heartfelt vows. Now, Isabella and Edward are not very religious, but they did ask for one reading. It comes from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8.

“ _Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance ... love will last forever!_

“And this love will last forever,” the minister smiled. “May I have the rings?” Charlie reached into his pocket and handed the bag with the rings to the minister. He blessed them briefly before turning to Edward. With a soft smile, Edward took the proffered ring and placed it on my left ring finger. “Please repeat after me…”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love,” Edward murmured as he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my diamond eternity band that wrapped around my finger.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love,” I replied as I slid his platinum band onto his finger, rubbing the warm metal.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister said gaily. “You may kiss your bride.”

Edward let out a whoop and took my face into his large hands. “Mrs. Masen,” he whispered before his lips covered mine. My hands moved up to his hair and twined into his bronze locks. Edward’s left hand moved down to my waist and he picked me up, holding me flush to his muscular chest. “My wife. You’re my wife, Bella,” he cooed against my mouth, nipping at my lips. “I love you, baby. So much.”

I moaned and deepened the kiss. My mouth opened and our tongues languidly massaged each other until the minister cleared his throat. We broke apart, breathing heavily, pressing our foreheads together. “It gives me great joy to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen!”

Esme handed me my bouquet and we turned to our friends and family. Cheers erupted and they all stood on their feet. Edward dipped me and kissed me again before sweeping me into his arms.  He carried me down the aisle as he kissed me softly, murmuring his happiness against my mouth. Continuing through our yard, Edward put me down in our small gazebo and his kisses grew more and more passionate. I eagerly accepted his mouth, returning my kisses with the same passion and exuberance. I could hear the faint clicking of the camera but I couldn’t care. I was in the arms of my husband and life couldn’t be more perfect at this moment.

Breaking apart, we just stared into each other’s eyes as the altar was torn down and the dance floor was put up in its place. We signed the marriage certificate and were wished good luck by the minister before he left. Edward and I spent a few hours taking pictures with each other, our parents and with our friends before we could begin to enjoy the reception.

As promised, Aro’s meal was delicious and decadent. Edward and I fed each other the veal piccata, lasagna, and Italian wedding soup. The cake was pushed out prior to the main course and we delightfully smashed the canoli filled cake into each other’s faces. Edward took great pleasure licking the sweet treat from my lips. The sounds he made were downright pornographic while he kissed my mouth, cheeks and neck.

Once the meal was finished, the DJ we hired called us out to the dance floor and we swayed to the sultry sounds of Michael Bublé. Edward sang quietly to the song as he held me to his chest. In our perfect bubble, I nestled closer to my husband. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead.

The first dance was over and now it was time for fun. The DJ began spinning some popular music and everyone was on the dance floor. We danced the night away until it was time for us to go to the hotel where we were going to spend our first night as husband and wife together. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie were going to take care of cleaning up the house. We would leave for our honeymoon from the hotel.

Before we left the house, I tossed my bouquet out into the crowd of ladies. It first landed in Meg’s arms. But, Alice swiped it away from her before she could even register the bouquet in her hands. Edward rolled his eyes and helped me into the limo. Inside, the sexual tension was palpable. Every touch that Edward did to me ignited my skin on fire. I wanted him to tear my dress from my body and take me in the fucking limo. But, his serene smile indicated that was not going to be the case. I just cuddled against him until we pulled up to the Fairmont Olympic in Seattle. I chuckled at the irony. This was the place where Edward stayed when he first came to audition to be my partner.

“What are you laughing at, love?” Edward asked.

“The hotel,” I said.

“Oh, yeah. I so planned that,” he said, winking at me. “We’re already checked in. I made some arrangements prior to my leaving the hotel and it should be good to go.” Reaching into his pocket, he removed the key card. We walked into the lobby after Edward paid the limo driver and into the waiting elevator. The sexual tension in the limo was nothing compared to the sexual tension in the elevator. Edward’s gentle caress of my arms as he stood behind me made me so aroused. I probably would have ruined my panties, if they had a crotch. But, they didn’t. So, my arousal seeped onto the tops of my thighs.

The elevator doors opened and Edward swept me into his arms. I giggled as I burrowed closer to his chest. Edward’s eyes were nearly black with desire as he carried me to the door. “Will you do the honor, Mrs. Masen?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.

_And sex, Bella. You are so going to be fucked tonight._

Damn right!

_Woo hoo! Party in the punani!_

I slid the key into the door and it unlocked. Pushing the door open with his hip, we entered the penthouse suite of the hotel. “Edward,” I whispered. “I need you, baby.” I stared into his eyes and his need was apparent as well. “I want my husband to make love to me. But, I can’t wait until we get into the bedroom.”

“Me neither, Bell,” he rasped out as he put me down. Once my feet were on the floor, his lips descended onto mine and we walked to the couch in the room. I hadn’t really paid attention to the décor of the suite, but the entire room was bathed in a warm glow of candlelight. He turned me around and carefully removed the brooch from the back of my dress before pushing the zipper down. His lips never left my skin as his fingers glided up my arms to reach the strap of the dress. Reverently, he pulled my right strap down first, kissing every inch of my neck and shoulder. The strap fell to my elbow and the very top of my breast was exposed. Edward’s hand moved to my right breast, releasing it from its satin prison. Twisting and caressing, he palmed my breast as his other hand lowered the other strap, causing my wedding gown to fall to my waist. Edward’s left hand reached my left breast and he massaged my chest as we languidly kissed. His wedding band was glinting in the candlelight of the room. “I need to see all of you, Bella. Turn around,” he murmured against my mouth. I moved so I was facing him and he smiled softly at me. With a single finger, he ran it over all of my skin that was bared before him. His eyes never left mine as he played with my nipples, causing me to moan, pressing my chest further toward him.

I reached up and pushed his tuxedo jacket over his shoulders. Edward’s hands reached my hips and he slid my gown off my body, revealing my nearly naked form. The only thing that was left on me was my butterfly panties. I smirked and untied his bowtie. _It wasn’t a clip on. Perhaps he can bring it on our honeymoon?_ I deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Underneath his white tuxedo shirt was his perfect chest. I leaned forward and kissed along his collarbones and down his body, laving my tongue along his salty skin. Gently, Edward cupped my chin and guided me back up. “Tonight’s about you, love,” he said as he led me to the couch. “Sit, Bella.”

Quirking a brow, I sat down on the plush microfiber sofa. Edward knelt down in front of me  and pulled me closer to him. My knees were on either side of his bare chest. “There will be no part of your body that I will not taste, my beloved wife. I need to feel you, Bella. I want to feel you come on my tongue, love,” he purred seductively as he leaned forward. His lips met mine in a loving kiss. It was innocent and filled with promise. Tenderly, Edward’s tongue slid past my lips and danced with mine. My hands tangled into his hair as his own fingers ran along my legs. His fingertips teased my thighs, moving ever closer to my core which was dripping with arousal.

Edward’s mouth moved from mine and kissed down my neck. His hands were pushing my legs apart as he was moving closer and closer to my pussy. “Please, Edward,” I begged. “I need you. Touch me!”

“I am touching you,” he cooed as he sucked on my collarbone. He looked up at me and I could see the smirk on his face. “Where do you want me to touch you? Here?” His lips wrapped around my breast and he swirled his tongue around my nipple. _Dear God. That feels good but that’s not what I want._ I moaned and rotated my hips. “How about here?” Edward kissed across my chest to my other nipple, all the while his fingers just inches away from my pussy. It throbbed for his fingers, his tongue, his cock…

“Edward, you know what I want,” I growled. “Stop teasing me so!”

“If I slip my hand inside of your panties, I’ll feel how wet you are,” he asked, his voice dark and filled with lust.

“Touch me,” I pleaded. “Make me come, Edward. Fuck me with your tongue.”

“Holy hell,” he snarled erotically as his hand slipped inside of my panties, only to realize that it wasn’t truly necessary. His eyes widened as he sat back, spreading my legs and looking at my crotchless panties. I took my own finger and snaked it down my body, reaching my hardened clit and began circling it. I fell back and rocked against my hand while Edward sat there, dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Once he broke his gaze from my pussy, he smiled evilly as he leaned forward and gently moved my hand away. “Mine,” he purred before he took my clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

He devoured every inch of my sex. His tongue reached parts of me that I never knew existed and within minutes, I was screaming his name repeatedly as I came hard and fast. I was coming down from my high as Edward divested himself of his pants and boxer briefs. He sat down on the couch and pulled me astride his legs. “Turn around, Bella. I want you to watch as we make love,” he said.

“What?”

He pointed behind me and there was a floor to ceiling mirror that faced the couch. I hadn’t noticed it earlier since I was so aware of Edward. I smiled and turned around, wiggling my ass as I sat down. Edward grasped his arousal and guided it into my heat. I moaned as I was filled with his hardness. “Watch us, Bella.” I looked over my shoulder one last time before directing my attention to the live porno in the mirror. Edward’s hips shifted and he filled me ever more. He was so deep like this. Plus, seeing him physically buried in my folds caused me to become so turned on. Slowly, I began rolling my hips and enjoying the feeling of my husband being inside of me. Completing me. Filling me to very soul.

Now, as erotic as this was, I hated not being able to kiss him. I stopped my hips and got up, much to Edward’s chagrin. I turned around and placed his cock at my entrance. I slammed down on his body which caused him to grunt. “I couldn’t see my husband’s beautiful face when comes. I couldn’t kiss you,” I explained as my lips descended onto his hungrily. Our lovemaking was loud, tender, sensual and most of all, loving.

“Bella,” Edward crooned. “My Bella. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you, too,” I cried as my movements became more erratic. “So close, Edward. I need to feel you.” We stared into each other’s eyes as my muscles contracted around his cock. I moaned, tugging on his hair as I came. My release triggered his and he grunted out his love for me as he spilled inside of my body.

The suite was quiet except for our heavy breathing and soft kisses. Once Edward had slipped from my body, he stood up and carried me to the bedroom. I latched onto him but I knew he wouldn’t drop me. We made love three more times before collapsing into an exhausted sleep.

The next day, we were both sore and tired. But, we were leaving for our honeymoon from SeaTac. Edward still wouldn’t tell me where we were going but I knew it was somewhere overseas since he handed me my passport. Before we checked out, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett picked up our overnight bags and swapped them out for our luggage for our honeymoon. I also noticed something glittering on Alice’s left hand.

“Alice?” I asked.

“Yes,” she smirked.

“What’s that?” I questioned, pointing to her hand.

“An engagement ring,” she smiled.

“When did that happen?” Edward asked as he looked at Jasper. “Hmmm, Dr. Thong?”

“Bite me, Masen,” Jasper snorted. “It happened last night. After you guys left. Alice was gloating about catching the bouquet and I went with it.”

“It was very sweet,” Rose said softly. “Dr. Thong was all jittery and he dropped the ring. Twice.”

“No, three times,” Emmett piped from the driver’s seat.

“Doesn’t matter how many times I dropped the damn ring. I proposed!” Jasper said petulantly.

“Now, did you propose because you were forced to or because you love her?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“I proposed because I love her,” Jasper said as he kissed Alice softly. “I was a fool to wait this long. And keep New Year’s Eve free. That’s when we’re having our wedding.”

“In VEGAS!” Alice chirped.

“We’ll be there,” we all chimed, earning an excited clap from Alice.

With hugs and kisses, Edward and I left our friends and walked into the airport. We checked in and were ushered to the first class waiting area. I was still confused since we were flying to Hawaii but Edward said that was only the first stop before we got to our destination.

Nearly fifteen hours later, we arrived in the Maldives. We were staying at a five star resort called the Viceroy, in a private villa. As promised, Edward and I spent the entire honeymoon either in our bathing suits or naked. We made love as often as our bodies would allow and connected in a way that I never imagined possible. Our love was strong and we were happy.

But, all good things come to an end. Two weeks after our arrival in the Maldives, we packed up our belongings to head home. Edward promised we’d come back but I couldn’t help but be sad. We were closing one chapter of our lives and moving onto the next. Edward’s life was already taking form with him going to medical school. I was still at a loss as to what I wanted to do. Edward noticed my trepidation as we flew closer to the states. My brow was furrowed and I was gripping his hand tightly.

“Bella, you need to relax, love,” he chortled.

“What do I do now?” I murmured.

“Whatever makes you happy,” he replied.

“You. You make me happy,” I teased as I cuddled into his embrace. “But, everything is different now.”

“It is, Bella. But it’s not a bad thing,” he said sagely. “You have to remember that no matter what you do, I’m right there beside you, Mrs. Masen. Just like when we were on the ice. Just you and me, love.”

“Just you and me,” I smiled.

**A/N: And that’s the final chapter of Figure Eight. I will have an epilogue up. Not sure when but I will. You’ll look into the future of British Skateward and Bladella. Anyhow, I have a TON of pics for this chapter. All of which will be posted on my blog. (Link in my profile). Some of them are a bit saucy (like Bella’s butterfly panties…they are HOT!). Also check out my facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We’re fun and a cheeky bunch. Lots of Rob porn, teasers and loving support for all. Thank you for following me through this journey…there’s one more stop before it’s completely over (sorry, folks. No sequel here). I’ll do my final thank you’s then! Leave me some lovin!!!**

 


	36. Epilogue

**This is about Skateward and Bladella (that’s lame…). It’s about figure skating and the artistry and beauty of it. Wrapped in a Twilight bow.**

**As always, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky wench…**

**It’s the end, ladies and gents. The epilogue for Figure Eight. There will be no sequel because their story is told. Now, we just need to wrap up some loose ends before we can finally close the book on this story. A few things…first off, thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story from the beginning. I treasure each and every one of you even though I am an epic failure at responding to reviews. Thank you for your loyalty and readership. It means the world to me. Secondly, any and all of the ‘visuals’ to this chapter will be on my blog. The link is in my profile, should you care to check it out. Finally, if you want to read some of my other stories and/or discuss what’s going on in this one, check out my Facebook group, Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We’re fun ;-).**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Epilogue**

**EPOV**

**Ten Years Later**

“Good job, Jas,” I said as I removed my scrub cap from my head. “That knee replacement was brutal!”

“Tell me about it,” he groaned. “I’ve never seen that much scar tissue. Okay, I’ve seen that much scar tissue but it was in your wife.”

“It was that bad?” I asked.

“Yep. But, ever since her hip replacement, Bella’s been obviously doing great,” Jasper winked. “I could show you video.”

“No, thank you,” I said as we walked to the locker room. We had to do our notes and final observations on our patient before we could go home. Or rather, for me, to the rink. It had been ten years since I married my beautiful wife. Ten years of loving, happiness, a bit of frustration, and growth as a couple, as individuals and as a family.

Shortly after our return from the Maldives, Bella decided that she was going to be a coach. I was headlong in my first semester of medical school and she was so excited when she received a call from a Canadian pair, asking for her to coach them. They moved here and they worked in Carlisle’s rink. Under Bella’s tutelage, the pair won their national championship and earned a bronze at the next year’s World Championships.

Unfortunately, Bella’s hip was not getting any better. I could see her, on a daily basis, begin to favor it more and more. When I called her on it, a year after we got married, we had the biggest blow out. She insisted that her hip was fine. She turned to walk away and I grabbed her, gently, mind you, on her hip. She screamed in agony, crumbling against my chest. The next day, we were sitting in Jasper’s office. He wanted to operate right away but a preexisting condition prevented him from doing so.

Bella was pregnant. She didn’t know. She had stopped getting her Depo shot. This was a conscious decision between the two of us. But, sometimes, I was too lazy to put a condom on. So, we had to wait until after the baby was born. I was excited that she was pregnant. Bella was terrified.

In retrospect, I was scared too. When Bella was due, it was right when I was going to start my intern year. That year is brutal for a medical student. However, I made arrangements with University of Washington to get some time off when the baby was born. The dean was apprehensive but I fought it tooth and nail. If I was a woman and pregnant, legally, I had to get a minimum of six weeks off for maternity leave. Just because I’m a man doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t get time to bond with my baby. When I mentioned attorneys and lawsuits, his tune changed and I was granted a one month paternity leave. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something. It also came at a cost, too. I couldn’t take off that much time when Bella had her hip surgery. Two weeks only. However, my mom, her dad and all of our friends volunteered to help with Bella’s recovery and I was grateful for that.

Olivia Marie Masen, our first born, was delivered via c-section the day after Bella’s birthday. Bella wanted a natural birth but with her hip issues, the obstetrician agreed that a c-section would be our best bet. Olivia had my hair and Bella’s deep brown eyes. She was a sweet baby and very cuddly from the start. I hated leaving her to go to work after my four weeks off. It also seemed that whenever I was at work, Olivia had some milestone: her first smile, her first crawl, her first step, her first word. I missed all of them and I was so fucking close to chucking it in when I had missed her first word: Dada. But, Bella calmed me down, in her special way.

_She gave you a blow job, Dr. Masen._

Shut up.

_You are such a guy. Seriously man, she calmed you down in her special way? She gave you head. Suck, slurp, and swallow._

So fucking crude.

After a lot of talking and ‘bonding’ as a couple, I went back to work the next day. I vowed to Bella that I would be there for every step of our next child’s life. I felt like such a failure as a father and as a husband, but Bella being Bella said that she understood. She loved me. She loved Olivia. The three of us would be fine.

Right after Olivia’s first birthday, Bella went under the knife, the first time. Jasper wanted to see what the damage was to her hip. MRIs, cat scans, and x-rays can only tell so much. The scar tissue on Bella’s right hip, pelvis and lower back was substantial. She needed a full hip replacement, at the age of twenty-seven. Bella had to stop coaching so she could heal. Carlisle adopted the Canadian pair and the few single skaters were taken in by Liam. Once Bella was healed, she’d assume her job as coach.

 I was starting my second year of residency. My mentor at the hospital, an older gentleman named Eleazar, told me to take as much time as I needed to help with my wife’s recovery. He knew that I was capable doctor, graduating at the top of my class at University of Washington. He also knew that I would make up my time easily. I thanked him for his flexibility.

A month after the first surgery, Bella went under the knife again. This time, for the long and extensive surgery to replace her right hip with a titanium replica. I was a pacing fool. I couldn’t stop moving. Olivia stared at me like I was crazy. I was. A bit. My wife was undergoing major surgery and I couldn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t until Olivia took my hand, handing me a book with tears in her deep brown eyes, that I knew that I wasn’t the only one who was scared. My baby girl was just as frightened. Together, we read most of the story of _Little House on the Prairie_. I was two-thirds of the way through the book when Jasper came out and said that Bella was in recovery. I let out a sigh of relief and asked how the surgery went. Jasper’s only response was that Bella had at least a year of recovery ahead of her.

The first month after her surgery, Bella was so depressed. She’d barely move from her bed and she stopped eating. My wife was wasting away because of the amount of pain she was in. Then, magically, Olivia reached Bella in a way that I couldn’t. Every day, Olivia would sit in our bedroom and play, trying to engage Bella in some sort of conversation or game. At first Bella just cried. But, Olivia wasn’t that turned off. Bella’s walls began to crack and it wasn’t until Olivia brought in her skater bear that Alice had given her for her birthday that Bella finally realized that she was neglecting her family, her child, her husband and her responsibilities. She sobbed for hours but with a fierce determination, called up Emmett and she started to get back in shape, gain weight and heal from the substantial surgery.

“Now, Edward, why are you going to the rink again?” Jasper asked as I put on my jeans.

“The Spring Extravaganza,” I answered. “Olivia’s skating and so is William. Carlisle is trying to convince Bella and I to do the _Thousand Years_ routine, but I’m not sure.”

“Come on. You guys looked awesome doing that routine,” Jasper smirked. “Or you could do the dream?”

“Minus most of the jumps,” I snorted. “I’m going to check on our patient.”

“No. I’ll do it. You go. Say hi to Bella for me,” Jasper said as he clapped my shoulder.

“Say hello to the Wee One and your Littlest One, too,” I replied as I slipped my coat on over my shoulders and my bag over my head.

Jasper and Alice did get married on New Year’s Eve in Vegas. They have one child, Marcus, who I dubbed their ‘Littlest One’ working in the tie-in with Alice’s ‘Wee One.’ Marcus is the cutest thing you’d ever seen. He’s got Jasper’s face but Alice’s body. I seriously hope this kid has a growth spurt. He’s only six. So he’ll grow.

Rose and Emmett had difficulties with having children. They couldn’t do it naturally. After the fourth round of in vitro fertilization, they were pregnant with quadruplets. Four boys. All with an Emmett-sized appetite. Matthew, Mark, Luke and John (yes, they were named for the books in the Bible) are four years old and crazy. I feel for Rose and Emmett. If and when we have babysitting duty, we only get two of them at a time. They only behave for Rose when they’re all together.

Back to Bella and me. Her recovery was slow going but she eventually got to the point where she could run and walk without being in pain. It took nearly a year and half, but she got there. Olivia was her biggest cheerleader, pushing Bella past her limits so she could be the mother she wanted to be. She also felt horribly since our previous very healthy sex life had gone completely stagnant during her recovery. The first time we made love after her surgery, it was over before it really began. I was a two-pump chump. I hated that I couldn’t last longer but being inside of my wife for the first time in a year, it was sensory overload. But we made up for it. She came to visit me at the hospital, fucking in the locker room, an exam room and as kinky as it was, on Jasper’s desk. My desk hadn’t arrived at that point since my office was under construction. There was also no place in our home that wasn’t rechristened several times over.

I also think that it was the time in Jasper’s office that our son was conceived. William Jasper Masen was born nine months to the day we had defiled Jasper’s desk. When we gave William his middle name, Jasper knew that it was his office was the place of conception. He was one third proud and two thirds disgusted. And as promised, I was there for everyone of William’s major moments: first smile, first step, first word and first projectile vomit. All. Over. Me.

Shortly after that, Bella went back to coaching and I was a partner in Jasper’s orthopedic practice. But, Bella did spend some time writing during her recovery from her hip surgery and time off being pregnant. She published a book about her time on the ice. However, she decided to make our story into a fictional novel. _Figure Eight_ was published just prior to the birth of William and it shot up the New York Times Best Seller List.

Which brings us to today, Olivia is eight years old and William is just shy of five. They are both amazing skaters already. They were performing in the Spring Extravaganza at Bella and Carlisle’s rink along with many other skaters. Carlisle was still trying to convince Bella and I to dust off our skates to perform. I still kept up my training and I’m in awesome shape for being thirty-six years old. Bella is also in great shape, but has gained weight from having two children and major reconstructive surgery to her right hip. She’s still slender but softer in all of the right places. My cock twitched in my jeans.

_Smexy times?_

One track mind, dude.

_Come on! It’s been at least a day._

I parked the car next to Bella’s blue Range Rover and grabbed my skate bag from the trunk of the car. Inside, I went to the locker room and changed into my standard black skate pants, black long-sleeved Henley and my skates. I walked up to the rink and watched from the sidelines as Bella was working with Olivia on a footwork sequence.

“Peanut, you need to use an inside edge,” Bella explained, demonstrating for our baby girl. “It’ll make the footwork move easier.”

“Kay, Mommy,” she said as she prepped to do her footwork. Easily, she did the movements that Bella demonstrated. She then continued on her routine, easily jumping into a double flip. “Better?”

“That was awesome, Peanut!” Bella squealed as she skated over to Olivia, kissing her cheeks.

“You’re flailing your left leg when you land, Olivia,” I snickered.

“Daddy!” she yelled as she darted from Bella’s arms. She skated at me at full speed and I scooped her up, plastering face with kisses. She giggled as I put her down. “My leg does not flail.”

“No, it doesn’t. I’m just razzing you,” I chuckled, pulling on her ponytail. “Can I see your routine, Peanut?”

“Yes!” she smiled as she skated toward the center of the rink. I moved to where Bella was, kissing her neck. She melted against me before kissing my lips. “I’m ready Mommy!”

“Okay, baby,” Bella said as she pressed play on her iPod. The opening chords of ‘Call Me, Maybe’ filled the rink and my daughter, the showman, turned it on. She moved easily on the ice, in a perfect combination of Bella’s grace and my power. Olivia definitely had the makings of an amazing singles skater. She said as such. Her goal, right now, at the age of eight, is to win an Olympic Gold. She wanted to one-up Bella and me.

The song ended and Olivia held her final pose. She was smiling widely. “What did you think, Daddy? Aren’t I awesome?”

Yeah, my daughter has zero self-esteem issues. “Olivia, you were perfect,” I smiled as I swept her up in my arms. “Where’s your brother?”

“He’s working with Papa Carlisle in the office. I’m supposed to get both of them when you get here. Papa Carlisle wants you and Mommy to skate,” Olivia said with a pout. “It will be so cool, Daddy. Please?” She deepened her pout and put her head on my shoulder.

“Oh, that is pitiful, Olivia Marie,” I snorted as I put her down. “Go get Papa Carlisle and William before I buckle.”

“Yes!” Olivia squealed as she skated off the ice and put on her guards to get my step-father and her baby brother from the office.

Carlisle and Esme got married five years ago after a long courtship. My mom was still grieving my father but Carlisle was patient. It took them two years to kiss, another year to do the deed, and two more years for my mom to relent to Carlisle’s persistent proposals. However, they were happy and surrounded with grandchildren.

Charlie met a woman from nearby Port Angeles named Sue. They were still in the ‘dating’ phase of their relationship but I could tell that they were moving toward getting married.

Jacob, the asshole that he was, was severely maimed in prison brawl in Illinois. He actually ended up losing his right leg because of the brawl. As far as we know, he’s living with his parents, trying to cope with not having a limb.

 Renee was released from prison four years ago and tried to reach Bella and me. But, Bella refused to take her calls, still pissed off at her mother’s actions from many years ago. I took the initiative to speak with her one day and what I saw was not the woman I remembered. She was really sick. She had stage four ovarian cancer and was trying to make amends with Bella before she died. I told Bella that I met with Renee and she was pissed. But, when I said that she was sick, her tune changed quickly. They met and managed to put the bitterness and hatred behind them. Bella reluctantly forgave Renee. That what was Renee was waiting for. The next day, we received a phone call that Renee had passed away in her halfway house. It was a bittersweet moment that caused some drama between Bella and me, but it worked out in the long run. Renee got her forgiveness and Bella got to say goodbye to her mom. The right way.

“Are you going to buckle, Edward?” Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Do you want to skate?”

“It’ll be fun,” I said as I kissed my wife’s soft lips. “Do you? Can your body handle it, Bell?”

“No crazy jumps or anything,” she giggled. “Our concussion spins may be out, Brit.”

“Hey now…my accent is nearly gone,” I quipped as I nibbled on her earlobe. “I don’t sound nearly as British as I used to.”

“I know. I miss it,” Bella said. I gently lifted her onto the boards and stood between her legs. “I especially miss the random British phrases you’d say. But now, I only hear them when you’re ‘bloody tired.’”

“Not bad, love,” I smirked, deepening my accent.

“I’ll stick to coaching and writing. Acting ain’t my thing,” she retorted. “How was surgery this morning?”

“Good. Lots of scar tissue but the knee’s replaced,” I answered, running my hands up and down her arms. “I’ve got office hours tomorrow but I’m free for the whole weekend so I can be here for the Extravaganza!”

“Honestly, Edward, do you want to perform for the Extravaganza?” Bella asked as she took off her gloves and twined her hands into my hair.

“We can perform _A Thousand Years_. Obviously, making some adjustments for our age and physical restrictions,” I said. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, kissing my lips. “Alice said she’d take the kids so we can rehearse today. Also, Carlisle is being awfully cryptic. He’s saying that there is going to be a surprise skater at the Extravaganza. I don’t know who, though.”

“That’s why it’s a surprise, Bella,” I teased.

“Ass,” she said as she smacked my chest. “Costumes…what costumes do you want to wear?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable in, love,” I said. “I would love to see you in blue, though.”

“Blue. Got it,” she smiled. “Help me down, Dr. Masen.” I cupped her ass and picked her up. Bella giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed off my toe picks, holding my beautiful wife. “This is not what I meant, Edward.”

“Shut it. I’m just having a hot fantasy where I’m not wearing any pants and neither are you. We’re fucking in this position.”

“That was last night in the shower, Edward Anthony,” Bella said dryly.

“Right,” I purred as I pulled her down to me, kissing her lips hard. Bella moaned and wiggled above my hardening cock, which pressed against my zipper of my skate pants.

“Jesus! After how many years and you’re still sucking face?”

I pulled away from my wife and put her down to glare at the distinctly English voice. “Oh, sod off, Liam,” I spat. “Not like you’re any different with Meg.”

“Bloody wanker,” Liam laughed. “Leave my wife alone.”

“What are you doing here, Liam?” Bella asked as she skated over to him. She hugged and kissed his cheek. “I thought you were on the road with Jared.”

“I was on the road with Jared. But, he’s in town,” Liam smirked.

“Holy shit! He’s the surprise skater?” Bella asked.

“Bingo. He wanted to come back where it all started,” Liam said wistfully. “But, you can’t tell anyone. It’s a secret. Even his agent doesn’t know. If he did, he’d charge you and Carlisle a mint for this ‘appearance.’”

“Our lips are sealed,” I said, smiling fondly at the young man I’d taken under my wing a decade ago.

“Anyhow, I’m here to arrange for some practice time on the ice. Carlisle in his office?”

“No, I’m right here. And tonight, I’ll give you the keys and you can have the ring then,” Carlisle answered.

“Cool. Anyhow, I’m going to catch some sleep. I’m jetlagged and cranky. Send me a text when you want to transfer the keys and such.”

“Just take ‘em now,” Carlisle said as he tossed Liam a spare set of keys. “Bella’s got her set if I need them.”

“I’ll see you all later,” Liam said as he left the rink.

“Where’s Olivia and William?” Bella asked.

“Bathroom. Alice is with them, so don’t worry,” Carlisle said. “So, did your daughter break you? Are you skating?”

“Yes, we’re skating,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella’s waist. “Alice will be taking our children after William has his run-through and we’ll practice then.”

“Awesome,” Carlisle replied. “You’re going to go before…”

“We know that Jared is coming,” Bella smiled. “Liam’s presence was a huge clue.”

“Right, um, yeah,” Carlisle choked out. “Don’t say anything.” We both nodded and the unmistakable sounds of my children filled the rink with the tinkling laugh of Alice.

“Dada!” William’s voice carried. He was tugging on Alice. “There’s Dada, Auntie Ali!”

“I see, sweetie,” she laughed as she stopped him just shy of the entrance to the rink. “We need to take off your guards, boy!”

“Hurry, Auntie Ali,” William said sternly.

“I’m not going anywhere, William,” I laughed. I let go of Bella and skated to the edge of the rink, just in time, too. William tripped over his toe pick and nearly face planted on the ice. I caught him just in time. William was a great skater for a little boy of four but shit, he was so clumsy. Bella said that William reminded her of how she was as a kid. I held my son and ruffled his chestnut brown hair. His green eyes sparkled as he hugged me tightly.

“I love you, Dada,” he murmured against my shoulder.

Fuck, I swear this kid knows how to melt my heart. “I love you, too, William,” I said as I kissed his temple. “You going to show me how awesome you are?”

“Yeah!” he said as he wriggled in my arms. He was going to be a part of the Extravaganza as a part of a group number. He was put into the six and seven year old skaters because he was that good. But he wasn’t ready for a solo routine yet. However, he was the only boy in the group and Rose, the choreographer of that particular routine, totally played that up. I put William on the ground and he tugged me to the center of the rink. He didn’t need music as he began doing his choreography.

“He’s so stinking cute,” Alice laughed. “So unlike his dad.”

“Hey, Wee One,” I chided as I shot her a brief look over my shoulder. “Be nice.”

“Edward, you’re not cute. You’re hot,” Bella purred.

“No argument there,” I bellowed.

“I can see where your children get their awesome self-esteem,” Alice laughed.

“Dada! Watch! I can do a waltz jump!” William said insistently. He took off and landed solidly on his right leg. “See?”

“That was awesome, William,” I smiled.

“You do it. I want to see you do it, Dada,” William asked, jutting his lip out.

“He can do more than that, William,” Olivia said from her perch next to her mom.

“It’s been awhile, Olivia,” I said as I swept William off the ice, holding him by his legs. He was giggling and wriggling in my embrace. “Take this,” I told Bella as I handed her our son. William scowled at me as I skated away. I did a few warm up laps before I flipped around to skate backwards. I built up speed and planted my left foot before heaving my body into the air. I did two and half rotations before landing on my right blade.

“You flailed your leg, Daddy,” Olivia said.

“I know I did, Olivia,” I retorted, skating back to them. “I’m old. Be nice to your dad.”

“You’re not old, Dada. You’re perfect,” William smiled from his spot in Bella’s arms.

“He is perfect,” Bella said lowly. Her dark eyes were dark with lust.

“God, you two are insatiable,” Alice chuckled. “Are you skating? Do I need to take your offspring?”

“Yes, please,” I said.

“Don’t do it on the ice,” Alice snorted as she held out her hand to Olivia and balanced William on her hip.

“Oops,” Bella giggled. We had done it on the ice a few times. Thankfully, no body parts touched the ice. I pretty much held her against the boards as we had sex. Alice rolled her eyes and took our children to the locker room. Bella and I laced hands and slowly moved around the rink. Just like all of those years ago, we clicked and our brains connected. Perfectly, we switched to skate backwards. I gently lifted her into a star lift and she smiled at me before she flipped down, pressing her body against mine. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too, love,” I murmured against her hair. “Let’s get to work though. I’m tired since I was up at five this morning and I did some major arm work with the knee replacement.”

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s see what we remember.” She skated over to the iPod and set it up to play ‘A Thousand Years.’ She grabbed remote and pressed play before zipping it into her pocket. Our bodies remembered what they needed to do and we skated through the routine, modifying the jumps and lifts as we went. It was tiring work, but I felt exhilarated that I could be with Bella like this again. It had been too long since we’d skated with each other. We tried to do exhibitions that first year after our retirement, but my schedule and Bella’s hip negated that ambition.

The song ended and I held her in my arms. We were breathing heavily and locked into each other’s gaze. The song began to loop again and Bella reached into her pocket, pausing the music. “That was…”

“I know,” I smiled. “Brings back good memories.”

“We don’t have to do much,” she said.

“Bella, we do what we just did and it’s perfect,” I said.

“Well, now we have two hours. Whatever shall we do?” Bella asked, shooting me a cheeky look.

“There are two places that we have yet to christen, love,” I growled. “Your office and the locker rooms.”

“Ew, the locker rooms?” Bella asked, wrinkling her nose.

“The guy’s locker room is nasty but the girl’s locker room is fair game, Bella,” I smirked. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. She screamed but didn’t put up much of a fight. We went at it like animals in the girl’s locker room, against her locker. Then, in her office, it was slow and loving.

I knew one thing for certain, though. Despite the sexy times I had with my wife, I was definitely in need of a massage and a spin in the hot tub. Bella, too. __

_Hot tub loving?_

Yes and please.

xx FE xx

“Peanut and Mini Brit!” Bella called. “We’re running late. We’ve got to go.”

“Coming Mommy,” Olivia called as she helped her brother down the stairs. “I was fixing William’s hair. What do you think?” Olivia stood next to William who had his brown hair styled similarly to mine. It was a riotous mess but it worked.

“Very cute,” Bella laughed. “You look like your dad, Mini Brit.”

“That’s the point, Momma,” he said dryly. He skipped out to the car and clambered into Bella’s SUV. Olivia shrugged and followed her brother. Bella handed me the car keys and I hefted the skate bags onto my shoulder. I dumped in the back of the car and walked to the driver’s seat. Bella was fussing nervously with her jeans and her curled hair. She looked amazingly beautiful with her hair all done up and perfect. Her makeup was soft and subtle but dark enough to give her some color on the ice. After I backed out the car, I laced my fingers with Bella’s, smiling softly at her.

“Nervous, love?”

“Very. I haven’t been on the ice like this in how many years?” she whispered.

“I’m in the same boat, Bella. But we’re not competing. We’re skating to have fun.”

“Right, fun,” she breathed. She picked up our hands and kissed my knuckles. “I love you, Brit.”

“I love you, more, Bell,” I murmured. 

A short time later, the car was parked in the lot. Rose, who was in charge of the kids, ushered our children out of the vehicle and swiped their bag. I took Bella’s hand and we walked to her office, which we were using as a dressing room. Our performance was toward the end of the second act. William was going early in the first act and Olivia was opening the second act. We’d change into our costumes after Olivia performed. In Bella’s office, I had three bouquets delivered. Two of which were for my children and one was for my wife.

“Edward, I need to make sure that Carlisle has Olivia’s cut of the music,” Bella said as she kissed me lightly. “I’ll be right back.”

I nodded and went about hanging up our costumes. A few moments later, Bella was back and she smiled at me. We had some time before we were going to the box to watch our children perform. We just sat in her office and enjoyed the quiet. It wasn’t until Alice poked her head inside that we moved from our spot on Bella’s leather sofa.

The first half of the performance was adorable with the younger children. William’s performance was definitely the best of the first act. He was a total ham and played it up with the girls. Once he was done, the backstage mom’s helped the kids into their second act finale costumes and they watched the rest of the performances from a section of the stands.

There was a brief intermission and then our girl was on the ice. She was on fire, landing several intricate jumps and performing perfectly. She was definitely ready for some competition. Bella knew it and so she signed her up for some junior competitions in this upcoming season. Olivia received a standing ovation and bowed professionally before waving as she skated off the ice. Bella and I also left, to get stretched out and dressed for our performance. All too soon, we heard a knock on the door. Bella opened the door and Alice said that we needed to head down to the rink.

We both finished lacing our skates and walked down to rink level. Olivia’s eyes were wide with wonder and excitement when she saw us in our skating finery. Bella wore a turquoise blue dress with a floral appliqué along the bodice. I was wearing a pair of black pants, white shirt, matching blue tie and a black vest.

A junior pair was finishing up and we were skating after them. The pair skated off the ice and we glided to the center of the rink in the dark. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat this evening. Please welcome to the ice the former World Champions and National Champions, Edward and Isabella Masen!” announced the emcee.

The lights came up and we were holding our opening position. “Just you and me, Bella,” I whispered to her before the music started.

Her brown eyes widened and she smiled brilliantly. “Just you and me, Edward. I love you.”

“As I love you. More than my own life, love,” I said as I kissed briefly. The music started and we moved effortlessly across the ice. It was the most wonderful moment. We were able to recreate our magic from our time on the ice. But the routine was too short. The music was ending and I was holding my wife in my arms, maintaining our final pose. The crowd went mad and we kissed each other.

“Edward, look on the screen,” Bella said in my ear. I pulled away and looked at her. “Seriously, look at the screen.” I turned and there, on the screen, was an ultrasound picture. “You’re going to be a daddy again, Edward.”

“What?” I breathed. “You’re pregnant?”

“I am,” she said quietly. I turned back around and stared at her. “Roughly twelve weeks. Just shy, really.”

“Another baby?” I smiled. I put my hand on her still flat tummy and I felt tears prick my eyes. I gathered her in my arms and kissed her face, neck, lips, ears…any available amount of skin I could until the emcee gave us a subtle nudge to get off the ice.

“Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy Masen,” he said.

That broke the spell and we took our bows. We waved as skated off the ice and put on our guards. We sat down with our children who squealed excitedly at our news. Rose hugged us and Emmett gave me the nod, saying ‘good work, man.’ I rolled my eyes as I held William in my lap and Olivia was curled next to Bella.

“Our final skater for this evening is a special guest and we’re thrilled to have him. As if we could have any more great news. Again, congrats to Bella and Edward for their newest addition,” the emcee chuckled. “Anyhow, our special guest is a two-time National Champion, a World Champion and as of this year, an OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST. Please welcome to the ice Jared Wolfe!”

The lights came up and Jared was standing center ice, his hip cocked and a gleam in his eyes. The music began pumping through the rink and Jared pushed off his toe picks. He flew over the ice to Usher’s ‘Scream.’ Reaching behind his body, he took off in a quad Tano lutz, landing solidly on his right foot. He caught my eye and smiled widely. I could tell that he was winging this and my hypothesis was proven accurate when halfway through the song, he skated to the edge of the rink. “Come on, Masens! Skate with me!” he winked. William held out his hands and Jared picked him up. Olivia blushed and scampered onto the ice. “All of you.” Jared held out his hand to Bella. She took it and all of us were on the ice. “Just do your favorite move,” he told my children.

William smiled widely and turned around, building up speed for a waltz jump. With a wink, he planted his foot and took off. He flew over the ice and landed solidly on his right foot, pulling into a sit spin. Bella grabbed my hand. “I know I probably shouldn’t since my condition, but I want to do our concussion spins,” she said.

“Bella, no,” I frowned.

“This is the last time I’m skating, Edward. I want to go out with a bang,” she smirked.

Our daughter was doing some intricate spin sequence, ending with a Bielmann spin. Jared held out his hands and the three of them skated together, having fun.

“Let’s do it, Bell,” I said. “We did more than that during our performance earlier. But, you’re going to the doctor on Monday to get checked out. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” she smiled as she kissed me deeply. “Now, skate! Heads bump at the mechanic scream!”

“Right,” I said as I turned around. Bella and I did the choreography from the ‘Blow’ routine and Jared moved the kids from center ice. He was excited since he’d only seen this spin once before. Now he was seeing it on the ice. Ten feet away from him. At the bridge of the song, we prepped for the spins and at the climax of the song, we did our concussion spins. The crowd went crazy.

Once our spins were done, Jared clapped his hand on my shoulder. “You still got your back flip, old man?”

“I’m not old, Jared,” I snorted. “ I can still flip and land on one foot.”

“You’re on, Dr. Masen,” Jared said with a wink as we took off into opposite directions. Bella moved William and Olivia as Jared and I prepped for our back flips. At center ice, we toe picked at the same time , flipping over the ice. And I so landed on one foot. Jared two footed it. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at him. Jared shrugged and the song ended with him hugging me.

“Let’s give them a round of applause, ladies and gentleman!” the emcee screamed. It was a madhouse in the rink.

 Jared pulled away and he was smiling. “Not bad, old man,” Jared chuckled. “You still got it.”

“I still got it but I’ll need a date in the hot tub after this,” I chortled. “I’m so proud of you, Jared.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Edward. You gave me a chance when most people wouldn’t have. You took a sullen nine year old and turned him into this. An Olympic Champion. You stepped in for the dad that I was missing so much. I’ll forever love you for it. You’re my best friend, man.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” I smiled, tears pricking my eyes. “And this one…this baby, you’re the godfather.”

“That sounds great, Edward,” Jared said as he wiped his cheeks. He motioned to Bella and the kids. We all linked hands and bowed deeply. The screams were deafening and everyone skated onto the ice, the finale obviously forgotten.

Once the rink was cleared, we all headed to the locker rooms and dressing rooms. We changed into our street clothes and as a group, went out to eat with Jared, Meg, Liam and Jared’s girlfriend, Madelyn. For old time’s sake, we went to Gameworks. Everyone had a good time, but William, Olivia and Jared had the best time. He was wonderful with my children. However, all good things must come to an end. William was getting cranky and Bella needed to ice her hip. We left the restaurant and enjoyed the relative quiet of the car ride home.

“Do you miss it, Edward?”

“Miss what?”

“Performing?” Bella asked.

“After a day like today, yes. But I love what I’m doing as a doctor. I know that you love coaching and writing,” I said as I laced my fingers with hers. “You also love raising our children.”

“I do,” she said, giving me a tender smile. She took my hand and placed it on her belly. “I wasn’t expecting this one, Edward. When I went in for my yearly exam and my doctor said that I was pregnant, I was shocked. I mean, I wasn’t on birth control or anything, so I shouldn’t be shocked.”

“It wasn’t like we were preventing it from happening,” I said, waggling my brows.

“You just hate condoms,” she snorted. “I do too. It doesn’t feel the same with it on.”

“It doesn’t,” I sighed. “But, I’m happy that I didn’t use a condom, love. Now, we have a new little one on the way. We have to come up with a nickname for the baby. Olivia is our Peanut. William is Mini Brit.”

“It’ll come naturally, just like the others did,” Bella said as she pressed my hand against her stomach. “I’d like Jared to be the godfather.”

“That’s what I told him on the ice today,” I said.

“Good,” Bella sighed. “So much has changed, Edward. I was so afraid after we got married. I didn’t know what I was going to do and with you starting medical school…”

“But, even though we had such a rough go of it for awhile, we got through it, Bell. We did it. Just you and me,” I said.

“Just you and me, plus three more,” Bella giggled.

“I love you, Bella. I love our family. I wouldn’t change anything about our lives. We’re living a fairy tale and I hope we only have happiness for the rest of our lives,” I said fervently.

“We will, Edward. With you and our children our sides, anything is possible. I love you, Brit.”

“I’ll forever love you and our babies, Bell. And I look forward to all of the possibilities in our lives.”

“Just you and me,” she sighed.

“Plus three.”

Fin

 


End file.
